Wicked world: Trickster Edition
by sparkyraider357
Summary: "Right now with the scream king in Auradon, he plans on being well behaved as well not try to cause any trouble for the sake of his friends. Though right now with his skills, he will try to make a living, as well meet familiar people from the isle and other places trying to start trouble here in his new home."
1. Ep 1-Evie's explosion of taste

_**"Hello you Vk fans! You all know who this pumpkin head is, It's masked auradonian avenger, the living halloween weapon as well ladies man to all princesses, Trickster! Now, As promise to you fine folks that my story hasn't ended. But just begun, with a little something called 'Show'. It's a thing where all your lovable characters from a story come back to entertain you with new adventurea as well exciting moments in which the last story couldnt, I blame budget cuts. Now, I'd love to say that this story is about me, though I can't because everyone is here. Except for my dead dad Oogie boogie, who's dead to me, or being precise my shoe. Anyway, I suppose the best way to start this intriquing season would be with, a festival. So, without further delay. Break out the apples, graffiti the town and lock up the crowns. The villain kids are here to play!**_

* * *

Right now at the tourney grounds was a massive row of tents as well people moving about. This week it was the Heroes and Heroines Festival, this momentus week is deticated to the brave individuals who stood up aganist the forces of evil and the corrupt before the children or rather auradon was even created. All the kids was enjoying their time as well doing a seperate part for the celebration, including a certain blue haired beauty and brains lady named Evie. She has taken enough spots to put her in the spotlight as the most helpful girl of the whole festival, if someone needed colofur streamers, Evie got it. Figuring out how many chairs are needed, she was the one, and lastly but not least when there was a mirror that looked dirty and needed a clean. She grab a rag and clean it until her reflection would show and make other girls jealous. Though right now she was in a jam, she was walking towards her own tent holding a tray of cupcakes as well a look of being worried as well anxious as the girl needed help, and fast.

Evie: "T? if your here I need your..."

Before she could finish she saw her boyfriend, the scream king of the Isle Trickster in his normal clothes which revolved around his mask and isle like clothes. He was flipping a knife in the air which was aimed at a dart board showing a picture of Chad. Evie's former crush, though there was also a arrow, axe, dagger and even forks which all missed his face as she sighs at him seeing how protective he was for her, plus didn't like chad.

Trick: "Tell me something my blueberry princess, what's more better? Right in those perfect teeth of his? or that big empty cranium? I can't chose which one to hit."

He says with his free like attidude which Evie has helped him learn to control his behavior ever since that day. When he found out about his origin, he snapped. He kept his promise on behaving as well not causing trouble, but he didn't promise was him chaning from a normal Vk into. A something, but through and through he carried about her and the others, he just has trouble with everyone else.

Evie: "How about something that isn't related to a person?"

Trick: "Aw, that's no fun."

Whinning to her which she walks over and places tray of goodies on ths table and takes away his knife. He looks seeing her put it in her red box labeled "Tricks toys" as it had his weaponry, she places it inside and locks it.

Evie: "Well if you want to do something fun. Maybe you can help taste these goodies I made."

Offering him a chance as he looks at her curious and then to the cupcakes as he turns his head in a confused way.

Evie: "I need you to tasts them for the festival. Right now I voulenteered to help out with the cupcakes because Audrey did it last year and got credit as well be popular. So I wanted to do the same and be popular to her but.."

She stops looking embarresed as Trick looks up to his blue haired girlfriend with a smile.

Trick: "You don't know how to make cupcakes."

Evie: "Oh bite me. It's not my fault, the evil bakers did back on the isle. And not ever tasty ones, but that's not the point. Now I'm going get blame and not be told I'm amazing."

Saying in a manner of failure which she frowns a little and seats down on her chair, Trick looks at her as he then holds her hand.

Trick: "Oh my lovely blueberry vixen. Your already amazing, but why come to me with these tasty little..."

He stops as soon he took a glance at the cupcakes, they to begin glow in a rainbow like style chaning as this caused the masked boy to turn his head.

Trick: "Radioactive buns? What did you cook them in? A radioactive barrel?"

Evie: "Ew gross! It was in the science lab. They say that baking is ths form of chemistry so I decided to add the elements of the periodic table into them."

Being honest as Trick pokes it with a small fork seeing if it would do something strange or freaky.

Evie: "And since there's no one with your healing abilties to explosions or any kinds of harm, maybe you could, help me?"

Doing her signature smiles that would have boys swoon over her, though for Trick he knew right away it was a way to have him do what she wanted.

Trick: "Evie, I love you. I love you like me grabbing twenty cases of sugar crazed squirrels and throwing them at some cookie making elves. But I am not, going to digest some crazy glowing cupcake that might turn my stomach into, I don't know what."

Evie: "Oh come on, please. I need your help, plus. There is something else I didn't mention~"

Saying in a teasing like tone as she placed her left hand near his right hand, she gets up from her chair and walks over slowly and leans in close letting him smell her new scent of cinnamon apples as well look into her eyes.

Evie: "I get a nice tiara, and with that I need a king. Maybe you could fill the role?"

Asking in her cute manner which had him in defeat, with all that he had faced during the time he spent growing up under the cruel training of his father up to him fighting a demigod. He was at the mercy of Evie's glare.

Trick: "Grr. Fine, but I'll just have.."

Before speaking she places one into his mouth as he got shocked from the sudden action. The muffin was stuffed into his mouth which he began to chew, though it helped more when Evie gave him a quick kiss to the side of his right check.

Evie: "Thanks babe."

Saying gratful as she goes infront of him with a look of excitment waiting to see what he would say. As he began eating it the face expressions was looking like him trying to chew on a rock as he soon swallows the cupcake. His stomach begins to gurgles which he then felt a small like explosion in his stomach. Evie gasps scared like which she thought his stomach was destroyed, Evie looks seeing smoke coming out of his mouth.

Trick: "Whoa, that tasted like chunky brownies."

Evie: "I think that would be the Sulphur. I added it for a extra kick."

Trick: "Sulphur? the stuff that makes stuff go..."

Before finishing he stops feeling a bit off, he wobbles a bit in a bad manner as suddenly his teeth began to twiddle. Evie looks in amazement and curiosity as they soon in a shocking way, one by one begun falling out of his mouth. They kept falling out until all of his teeth fallen out, Trick looked shocked as well scared as he stands up and yells into his mouth groaning in pain as Evie rushed over to help him.

Evie: "Trick! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Telling him in a manner of fear and being worried as she held him close while the masked boy kept his mouth covered.

Trick (Mouth Covered): "Aw that's just great! Now how am I going to smile to everyone I beat up!?"

Asking upset like as he looked at all of his teeth, though he was thinking that his teeth would grow back but right now it wasn't. He groans upset as Evie looked scared for him.

Evie: "Don't worry, let's just go to Mal and she'll be able to regrow your teeth."

Telling him in a assured like feeling as the boy merely groans at how his gums were hurting him as he picks up his teeth and heads out of the tent, Evie does the same but not without her cupcakes as at the same time she could have Mal fix her cupcakes as well.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

In a dark purple tent with loads of paintings and other types of artistic like drawings as she was right now doing a portrait of King beast in his beast form as well battling some wolves in the woods.

Mal: "Now just need to add a bit more grey to the claws."

Telling herself as she grabs some grey paint as Mal was about to finish her portrait until Evie and Trick came in. From the looks of the couple, they appeared to be ib trouble as well in a situation of somekind.

Mal: "Ok, what did pumpkin face do this time?"

Evie: "It's more like what I did, because a acouple of hours ago I voulenteer to bake some cupcakes to the festival as well had Trick test them to see if they were good. But then..."

Trick (Mouth covered): "Till her nuclear buns burned my teeth off!"

Getting upset as he shows her his teethless mouth which mal looks at. The sight was gross but also humorus like as she began to laugh. The mask teen looked aggitated at this was payback for things he has done to her on the isle as she continued to laugh.

Mal: "Sorry, but come on. It's funny, but seriously E. You want me to help him?"

Evie: "Yes, and also make my cupcakes taste wonderful. So please, use magic!"

Saying it in a haste as well shoving the cupcakes in her face which Mal could merely chuckle at her friends need of assistance.

Mal: "You realize I'm trying to be good, and not use my magic."

Evie: "Well using your magic for a good cause is well, good. Let alone something heroic."

Mal: "That's not how it works.."

Telling her which it came to no other than the two getting on their knee's infront of the purple haired girl, clapping their hands together and began begging for help.

Trick and Evie: "Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please..."

They repeated as Mal ignored it for a little as they continued to pleae for her assistance.

Mal: "You two aren't going stop? Aren't ya?"

Evie: "Nope."

Trick and Evie: "Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please..."

Mal: "Ok, fine. Your lucky that were friends, I'll do your cupcakes and then Trick's teeth."

Trick (Mouth Covered): "Hey!"

He replied to that request as Mal grabbed her spell book and began to look for the right spell for Evie's cupcakes. Evie however was looking at her own which she then gets curious.

Evie: "Mhm, I always wonder what unitrum tasted like."

Asking herself while mal was saying the spell, she takes a bite which then grossed out by the fowl taste throws it outside. By the time Mal could finish there was a large bang like sound which made the three look in shock.

Trick (Mouth Cover): "What was that?"

Mal: "Evie!, you didn't let me finish! Instead of explosion of taste it was.."

She soon stops as the three VK see none of then Auroa's daughter Audrey, covered in green like goop as well upset with her hands on her hips looking at the three.

Trick: (Mouth covered): "Great. Now this is a problem, hun. I'm going find a way to fix my teeth without having them attack me. So, I'll be right back."

He says running pass Audrey so he could find his way to get his teeth back together as well help Evie out at the same time.

Mal: "And that's the boyfriend you chose?"

Asking her friend as Evie chuckled nervous like as the two were still in a jam with Audrey who was now waiting for a apology from them.

* * *

In the school was Miley, the pumpkin princess in the science room working on some homework. The girl was working on some drawings of her hometown as well Trick who battled his father in a comic like drawing. She smiled looking at it until she saw a tooth drop on her book which made her scream frighten like.

Trick: "Nice to see you got that frighten scream of yours. Kind of cute, like a Barbie if she saw a killer butterfly."

Miley: "Oh, hey Trick. So ugh, is this from someone you beat up?"

Asking nervous like due to him freighting her as well looking embarrassed from the comment as he leans by the desk.

Trick: "No, I need your help with this.."

He stops presenting his toothless mouth as she looked scared like as well gets worried.

Miley: "How'd this happen?!"

Trick: "Well let's just say baking and chemicals don't work. But anyway, I need your help. I need you to stick these beauties back in my mouth so..."

He soon leaps onto the science table and opens his mouth wide open.

Trick: "Begin the operation!"

Miley: "Um, I'm kind of not so good with this. Maybe if we go to the nurse..."

Before she could say he then shows her a small orange like card. Miley looked at it confused like as she soon takes it and begins to read it.

 _"Trickster. Masked vigilante for hire. Can accomplish tasks, missions, dangerous objectives and parties for little kids."_

Trick: "That card will let you call me for any emergencies. And since were such good friends, it's for free."

Telling her in a manner of a business man which made her look at him like if he was making this a deal.

Miley: "Well, I'll keep it just in case. But, since you won't leave. I can try my best."

Which she then gets some gloves and a mask to help her with this, 'operation' as well locked the doors as she also gets some tools to assist her. Putting on some glasses which would help her focus, she grabs some pinchers and begins to place his teeth back into his mouth. It took a while thirty minutes as it was pretty simple, she sowed the teeth back into his gums as well made sure they were stuck on tight.

Miley: "Ok, that might do it."

Saying in a sign of relief as the masked boy flips upwards excited like as he smiled in victory.

Trick: "Beautiful! And now, for this service. I will let you come to join Evie's new and improve cupcakes."

Miley: "Really?"

Trick: "Of course. Though.."

He stops leaning over looking at a interesting like flask filled with some color like substance as he skips over and takes it. Though the look on Miley's face was of fear as she walked towards it.

Miley: "Wait, don't touch that!"

Trick: "Eh? What for? Will it make a monster?"

Miley: "No, it's a new substance the professor made. It was to help snacks be much more filling as well help with it tasting sweet without adding any sugar."

Explaining to him which made the boy get a Cheshire like smile as he suspects it more as well study it.

Trick: "Well maybe this can help.."

As he grabs a smaller tube and then pours a bit in it as well puts it back. He places a cork in it so nothing would come out as he was about to leave until Miley stopped him.

Trick: "Oh come on. I gave you a card that could let you hire me for anything."

Miley: "Then consider this your first job. Give, me, the.."

Before she could finish her phone rang as that gave him the right moment to make a run for it to the window as he leaps out. Miley looks at him flying in the air as he lands in a tree, he soon drops down from branch to branch until he lands to the ground.

Miley: "Trick! The chemical isn't ready yet!"

Trick: "That what makes it perfect! Don't worry I'll..."

Before he could finish his gratitude he see's her with her book bag as well coming out the window. She had a look of no regret which she then leaps down, somehow this reminded him of her mother escaping from the doctor's tower. But she ended going to pieces, having that heroic instinct he goes and catches her. Miley looks at him feeling a bit embarrassed as well felt his hands touching her as she gets off him.

Trick: "Why did you do that?"

Miley: "Because I can't let you take something that might cause a problem."

Telling him in a serious tone as he sighs at her being upset at her acting so stern like.

Miley: "Not without me helping at least."

Finishing her sentence which made him smile to her as well laugh to her hugging her close.

Trick: "I knew you had that Wild side towards you! Come on, let's go make some explosive cakes."

Miley: "Yeah...wait, explosive?"

Asking in a worried tone as she follows him hopping it wasn't dangerous, but had the feeling of helping out Evie with her cupcakes. The two soon rushed over to Evie's tent where she was right now looking at her cupcakes as well writing down notes about what she went wrong.

Trick: "Oh Evie! I got my teeth back."

Evie: "Yippee for you. But I'm being called 'Pastry chef of death'. I don't think that's something good here."

Feeling sad as he walks over and comforts her with a hug as well patting her head.

Trick: "Well good thing I'm here. Because Miley, has given you the formula of success! Behold!"

He shows her the glowing like formula as she looks at it and grabs it.

Evie: "Well this help with my cupcakes? I've never seen this before."

Miley: "Well, in theory yes. Though we just have to use a little bit. I don't know what will happen if we use the whole thing."

Warning the two as the masked boy merely walked over and grabs one of the cupcakes in her trays, he then pours a drop on it as the cupcake soon began to move around until it began to stop glowing looking like a normal cupcake.

Trick: "Not ready yet, Ha! Like this isn't..."

Before he could reply to her the cupcake in front of him exploded in a gooey like substance as it made a mess in the tent as well had the two girls scream. Outside of the tent was Audrey who was frustrated with the mess she had on.

Audrey: "I sweat these VK are being more trouble to the schools than split ends! If they pull one more act I'm going..."

"Incoming!"

Shouted Miley as some of the pastry landed on her, looking shocked as well angered she see's Miley, Evie and Trick coming out of the tent covered in a gooey like substance as well smelling like cupcakes.

Audrey: "I should have known you did this. First you made something that ruins my dress and now you make a gooey like cupcake bomb?!"

Evie: "It wasn't my fault, it was just a new formula Trick got for the cupcakes."

Trying to explain which Audrey looks at him, the boogie boy looked nervous letting out a small chuckle as Audrey took some of the mess off her face and shoulder as she throws it at his face.

Audrey: "Well It's better to give it back in full."

Sounding confident as Evie got upset as she saw some of the cupcake like mess on the ground as she picks it up looking at her.

Audrey: "Wait, he did it.."

Evie: "I know..."

Answering her question as she soon swats the gooey pastry on her face which shocked Audrey, Miley gasps while Evie smirked at what she did.

Evie: "But I'm the only girl that punishes him."

Which lead to the two girls beginning a pie like fight as Miley panicked while Trick laughed excited like as this was a great moment. Meanwhile was Mal walking with Ben holding a portrait of Aurora as a apology gift.

Ben: "I think this will make Audrey forget about that mess. Nothing like seeing her mom wearing her original dress will make her happy."

Mal: "Yeah, but it stinks that Evie's cupcakes exploded. I just hope that it doesn't go to her.."

Before replying a flying cupcake went towards Ben's face shocking mal, being surprised at the surprised attack she got curious and takes a piece of his face and tastes it.

Mal: "Huh, strawberry."

Smiling at the flavor as the two soon see a messy like food fight as Trick, Evie were throwing cupcakes at Audrey and Miley as the sight looked extremely messy. Ben seeing how this was too much he rushes in the middle to stop it.

Ben: "What's going on here?!"

Audrey: "Those VK's made exploding cupcakes!"

Trick: "They weren't explosive in the first place! Besides, it taste better than before."

Miley: "You could have re-bake them. Instead you take it and made me a accomplice."

The three telling him as Trick gasps in shock making a face as he takes a piece of cake and makes it into a pie like form.

Trick: "Accomplice? Well I never, at least now you can get an A for you class!"

Which he soon throws but it lands on Ben's face making the four gasps in shock. Mal's eyes turn green walking over to him as this got him frighten by her look.

Mal: "Aiming for his face right?"

Trick: "Not exactl..."

Though he was unable to answer as Mal grabbed a cupcake and shoved it into his mouth which made a mess. Evie looked at it as she goes in front of her looking a bit upset.

Evie: "Hey, I'm the one who punishes him. Plus, you should leave before you get..."

Before she could warn her friend a cupcake splattered on the back of Mal's head. The girl looks to see Miley pointing at Audrey as she merely whistled innocently like as Mal's eyes glowed green like as she goes into Evie's tent and grabbed a couple of more cupcakes.

Mal: "I tried to be nice, just telling you now."

Ben: "Wait Mal don't.."

He gets interrupted with another cupcake into his face as that was from Trick, the boy tasted the cupcake as it somehow tasted delicious. Even though it was splattered across his face.

Ben: "Hang on! Now Evie baked this?"

Evie: "Well yes, but it was first bad so Trick got something from the science lab which was from Miley and lead to this."

Miley: "Yes, I'm sorry for everything. I'll make sure to clean everything."

Pleading to him as the prince didn't look upset but smiled as he looks at her and Evie.

Ben: "No way, this is pretty delicious. I mean, although it's on my face. This is pretty delicious, which also gives me a idea."

Telling them which the covered students looked at him confused on how exactly they could make a massive mess like this into something they could use.

* * *

The festival started with students and teachers walking around, while at one tent was being popular was Evie's. She had a table out as well a whole tray of cupcakes which Trick, who was holding one of his swords was chopping up and placing them in cups as the two were making them into cupcake like smoothies and Mal making some portraits for people in a way of showing them being good. Right now Jay, the son of Jafar had around five as he was with Carlos as the two boys were smiling.

Jay: "I can't believe something like this could taste good. And it's chocolate."

Carlos: "Really? Mine's vanilla."

Telling him as the two a sip of his as they were enjoying their smoothies, meanwhile Audrey was looking at the ten with her friend Jane. Who had two smoothies for her and Audrey as she handed her one.

Audrey: "I can't believe that a mess could be something amazing. Plus the fact it was because of Evie."

Jane: "Well on the plus side. Mal did make you that portrait to say sorry. So they aren't that bad."

With a sincere like voice as Audrey thought about it, even though the VK had their flaws as well were raised by villains. They did have a side which was good and something she could be try to get along with. She then takes her drink which Jane offered as she takes a sip, she smiled at the taste as it was cherry flavored. Back at the table was Mal looking at the crowd.

Mal: "Nice one bug boy. You got something that was helpful."

Trick: "Aw shucks, it was nothing."

Mal: "Yeah, though next time. I'll turn you into a newt if you mess with Evie's stuff."

Telling him which made him gulp, as then Miley came by with a face of joy.

Miley: "You won't believe it! The formula that was made is going to be used by Piere as well studied to make more cake smoothies."

Evie: "Well that's something, though right now what could be better is..."

She stops showing the festival tiara as she places it on her head with a confident like smile as they look at her.

Evie: "My crown."

Trick: "Indeed my queen, so when will your king get a crown?"

Asking in a anxious like way seeing how he helped out, Evie smiled as she pats his right check.

Evie: "Cover your eyes~"

she says which he does so, waiting to get what we want was a small press of pasty as he opens his eyes as he was kissing a cupcake. Evie and Miley was laughing as the masked boy groans being tricked. He was going to reply before giving his a quick kiss to his lips as his eyes widen in a surprised manner.

Trick: "Now that's. A explosion of taste~"

In a goofy like manner as the two continue to work as well spend the rest of the night showing the students as well everyone how friendly they were, no matter how rotten they think they were, especially a masked boy with a sweet tooth of mischief.


	2. Ep 2-The new bad blood

_**"Talk about a interesting start for yours truly, Evie made something delicious as well deadly, Audrey got a makeover which I totally dig since she needs it and I'm happy to tell you all about my interesting card that I'd gave to Miley. This card, is the start of my new business, which is me being hired to do a lot of stuff for people who are willing to hire a derange boy like me handle dangerous like tasks. Though right now it hasn't catch up because no one knows about it! I mean come on, I bet you all would want this party animal to go off and fight your threats which involve goblins, trolls, mad men as well people who owe you money. Though I am for hire, mhm I wonder if someone else does this for a living? he'd be a national treasure I'd love to admire. Or she, but either way let's to get with where I am. Helping a certain prince to handle a situation."**_

* * *

Right outside in the enchanted forest was the friendly as well kind prince Ben along with Trick in his work clothing, which was basically his costume as they soon arrived at some chopped down tree's which were still intact as apparently they were going to meet a bear which was apparently angry as well was attacking innocent animal critters.

Ben: "Now trick, I know your still having trouble with handling these kind of cases with, care. But I don't think it was necessary to bring your swords."

Trick: "You mean my two trusty tools? Well Ben, it's because from what I was told on the isle of the lost. Bears do two things, make _Sweet love_ and eat all the baskets. So don't blame me when we find this bear trying to attack us."

Explaining to him which Ben thought it was weird as they soon heard some roaring from the deeper parts of the forest. The two walked were they see a bear, who looked all dirty as well chasing a small squirrel in circles roaring in anger as well in pain.

Trick: "Aw, it's got rabies. Let's put him out of his misery."

Telling him while pulling out his sword which made the bear looks at them with a angered look which Trick chuckles spinning his blade at him aiming at the animal.

Trick: "Bring it on."

Ben: "Wait! There's no need to do this."

He said talking command of the situation as he stands between him and the bear as the two looked at him confused like, Ben calmly walked towards the bear showing no fear while keeping his calm as well not being afraid he walks up to the bear as the animal merely stops growling which he lowers his head as the bear stops leaning his head to Ben's hand. The prince smiled which gave Trick to snoop around the bear to see what was wrong with him, apparently he had a splinter stuck into his back side as he pulls out the wooden like splinter fast making the bear look shocked.

Ben: "Oh no..."

The bear soon let's out a cry like roar as it soon leaps onto Ben's arm crying in pain as the boy soon collapsed onto him which the squashed merely patted his back.

Trick: "The operation was a success. This bear will be able to make some female bears happy, eh buddy?"

He asks ben which he notices the poor blond headed boy unable to breath as he merely chuckles as he lays on top of the bear with a smile.

Trick: "You know ben? Your right. I didn't need to use violence to get what I wanted. But still, it was boring."

Ben: "Happy...to...help."

Telling him as he couldn't breath as the bear gets up and licks Ben's face. He removes the masked boy off him and heads back into the woods. Trick helps him back up as Ben couldn't breath but smiled at him for the aid. Though Trick placed his hand out for him which meant he was waiting for something.

Trick: "Payment please. Even if we are friends, I am a business man. So I accept cash, tiara's for my princess or..."

Before finishing him Ben gives him a small gem which makes trick looks at him look at it as well at him.

Ben: "My advice, don't try to make money off people in need. Not that many people here are rich."

Trick: "Huh, now I've never heard a joke like that from you. Man, Mal got a keeper."

Laughing at him as he soon walks back to the school which the prince didn't know that was funny. He walks back with trick as the two soon head back to the school. Right now he was noticing something up with Jay, right now he was sneaking with a curious like lamp as Trick decided to be a nosy boy and follow him.

Jay: "I wonder if anyone be interesting if anyone wanted to buy it."

He said looking at it which he then notice a small like shine on it, but also a small smudge on it. He was about to wipe it until he saw a blurry like jack o lantern symbol on it as he turns seeing Trick in his costume but not afraid which it ends punching him in his face.

Trick: "Ouchy, I guess you don't like someone on your robberies."

Jay: "I'm not stealing. I'm just burrowing it, besides it's a lamp. Which means I could get some wishes."

When he utter those words, Trick's eyes turned into dollar like signs as well him thinking of many of idea's that he could use with that lamp. He leaps up as he looks at the lamp with a greedy look. Jay notices his look which he pushes him back as Trick tried to grab it with effort.

Jay: "Hey, I got this fair and square. Plus, I don't know if you want to deal with who I got it..."

Before saying a word there was a angry like yell, the two boys looked seeing with a dark pink and light pink pony tail as well wearing blue baggy pants with a yellow long sleeve jacket.

Trick: "You took it from Jordan? Genie's daughter? Huh. I see some revenge plot here, let me guess. Have her be your genie and make her do some belly dancing?"

He says doing some belly dancing like moves which somehow got her attention as well notices the lamp in Jay's hands.

Jay: "You done it now, you want it? Here. I got to find something else more interesting."

He says tossing the lamp to Trick which makes him gulp as Jordan storms right at him.

Jordan: "Hey, give me back my lamp you thief!"

Trick: "Yeah I could...but not before my first wish!"

He said giddy like as he runs away from the genie girl as Jordan begins to run after him in a angry rush. The two ran pass plenty of people causing plenty of accidents including students dropping books, making girls mess up their make up as well stomping on some new shoes that Chad charming got.

Chad: "Hey!"

Trick: "You had that coming Blonde!"

Shouting at him as he saw Jordan catching up to him which made Trick petrified, he heads to the sportsground where he saw Mal's tent still up. Apparently their was something happening inside as he notices Audrey, as well his blue haired princess Evie in there as he heads inside to hide. He takes a breath as everyone notices him while he notices Audrey's crazy looking hairstyle as he begins to laugh hysterically.

Audrey: "Yeah yuck it up pumpkin boy. Mal, please help me fix my hair!"

Evie: "Not before she helps me with my nails. I can't choose which one and I need assistance."

She said as Trick looked at the lamp as he throws it towards Mal which made her look at it confused like as she didn't know why he gave it to her.

Trick: "Your going need it a lot more than me."

Telling her which soon Jordan coming in and see's Mal holding her lamp.

Jordan: "Hey, you took my lamp!"

Mal: "No wait I didn't..."

Jordan: "Oh man, you have your paint all over it."

Mal: "Oh I got it."

Replying to her which she soon tried to until it did come off, Jordan groaned as she takes it away from her looking at it as well at Trick with dagger eyes as he merely chuckled nervously as she leaves the tent.

Mal: "Ugh, stuff like this never happen back home. I just wish we can go back home and have everything solved."

Trick: "Talk about a plot set.."

Before he could utter a sentence they soon turn into a gust of smoke heading to where they at least expect, the isle. Though soonly Carlos came in looking around to see anyone was in there. Sadly he wasn't as he goes to show his other friends his new phone Jay got for him.

* * *

Right in a dark and wicked alley the pink smoke appeared showing the six teens, they looked around as Trick got up checking each corner while Audrey notice her hair changed back to normal. But was scared about where she was.

Audrey: "Ew, what is this hideous place?"

Mal: "My home."

Mal said which that could mean they were on the isle of the lost, home of every villain that king Beast ever locked up.

Audrey: "Where on the isle of the lost?! Ew! Ben! Save me!"

Being terrified and goes to Ben for comfort while Mal and Evie merely watch with their arms crossed.

Mal: "Talk about being careful what you wished for."

Trick: "Ah! Were home!"

Saying excited like as he goes and swings across a light pole getting all happy as well acting crazy which didn't surprise the VK girls since he enjoyed dark alleys.

Trick: "Oh how I missed the creepy and eeriness of this place. Hey? Let's go see some people. I bet they'd love to see the new me."

Evie: "Um, Trick? Babe? Although it be fun to go out and beat up some people that messed with us. We aren't exactly welcome here anymore. So let's not try to start trouble."

Warning him which left him upset as the two walk back to the gang where Ben tried to get a signal.

Ben: "Well, since my dad's dome is covering the whole isle. I have no service."

Audrey: "What? So we can't find a way out of here? Can we at least take selfies?"

Asking which she tried to with his phone as a flash came out, she checks on it which made her panicked look into a rather displeased look.

Audrey: "Ok, this place so needs a lot of filters."

Which suddenly someone bumps into Ben making him fall as Trick notices and was getting sword happy slowly pulling his sword out as Evie stops him.

Trick: "But...runner."

Ben: "I'm ok, but he dropped. My wallet?"

Asking seeing that his wallet was on the ground which he then picks up. Mal seeing that they were easy pickings she decided to have them find somewhere to hide.

Mal: "Look, there's a small store right there where we can hide at."

Audrey: "Great, but are we going to get in? There's mud everywhere."

Pointing it out in gross like tone which Ben steps in front taking charge.

Ben: "Don't worry, I'll use my jacket and you can all walk over the mud."

Which at that point Trick gasps insulted like as he walks over and scuffs at him.

Trick: "How dare you sir! This mud puddle is the best thing to a child here than riding a pony! It is a free pool for junior villains!"

Mal: "I second that."

Agreeing with him as the two begin to jump up and down on the mud puddle acting like children not caring about their shoes or getting dirty while the other three watched.

Evie: "Liking mud isn't exactly a Vk think. Much more of a Trick and Mal thing."

Explaining to the two in which they soon get the others away from the mud and inside of the store. They entered where they found plenty of clothes, items as well stuff that could be considered junk. The five looked around curious like seeing what was good, so far it was as pretty interesting as Mal found a book shelf. She pulled one out as it was something she wanted to read.

Mal: "Dictatorship for beginners! I tried to get this but was chased off with a broom."

Telling ben which he merely smiled at her, Evie however found a large mirror and saw her reflection which she couldn't help but admire the look of herself.

Evie: "It's so beautiful."

Telling herself as Trick came out wearing a large mane which looked like it was from Scar, a hat that was from Claudio and a black cape that was from Jafar.

Trick: "Darling, I always look beautiful in people's stuff."

Evie: "I was talking about me."

Saying with a prideful smile which hurt his feelings as he lowers his head at that statement, Evie pouts at him lifting his chin with his eyes looking into hers.

Evie: "Now don't be jelly. There be enough time for us to dress up back home."

Making him smile as the others soon look for anything interesting which Audrey saw, it was a red like necklace which made her look at it with amazement.

"And just what do you think you are doing? Are you stealing?"

Starling the girl as the group see's none other than another VK. She had a small hat on her hear with some feathers, a interesting like shirt with red like puff shoulders. A red skirt as well had light brown skin with white dots on her eyes.

Audrey: "No! I'd never steal anything. It's wrong."

"I mean why steal that, you could steal this? It's cuter as well outclass that one by a mile."

She tempted Audrey as the others looked at her while Mal sighs at the sight.

Evie: "Oh no, it's Freddie."

Ben: "Whys that bad?"

Mal: "Well if you count her being the daughter of the shadow man? Then yes, that's bad."

Which Freddie soon notices Trick wearing her father's hat as well holding his cane which she walks over making a fist.

Freddie: "Hey! That's my dad's stuff. I'm the one who get's to play with.."

Before answering he turns around which she then gets startled by his appearance as she didn't expect seeing him. From how he looked from his muscles, masked face as well strange clothing, he looked like a hunk.

Freddie: "Well hello . Is there anything I could get you?"

Trick: "Yeah, you not picking on the lily flower. That's my thing."

Freddie: "Wait, Trick?! Gross!"

Saying that when she heard her voice as she looks at Mal and Evie along with the auradonian kids as she merely laughs at them.

Freddie: "So it is true. Your hanging out with the auradonian kids, I never thoughg they look so, easy prey."

Saying it like a vulture about to swoop in on her prey which Mal could clearly see as she walks towards her to keep her calm.

Mal: "Retract the claws Freddie."

Freddie: "But I just had them sharpen."

Which made the two aurodonians teens frighten while Evie and Trick wasn't by her comment.

Evie: "Don't worry, she's joking. I think."

Freddie: "Well even as it goes, I didn't suspect you to be with them Trick. I always thought you be in some giant sharks stomach."

Trick: "Well I am quite chewy, but doing some time on Auradon has made me a slight...change man?"

Saying it which made him gag a little seeing how he was now one of the good guys, he sometimes prefer being a little wicked.

Mal: "Still how come your here? Doesn't your dad work the shop?"

Freddie: "Yeah, but he's right now doing some stuff that's boring. But, I am curious with how you all got here."

Trick: "Well it started off with a sudden girl making a sudden wish.."

Which at that moment Mal snapped her fingers getting the idea as she remembered how she got everyone here.

Mal: "That's right, wish! Though, I wish we could just ask her how do get back."

Trick: "Plot device granted!"

Clapping his hands as suddenly all of them soon became pink like smoke vanishing out of the store in thin air going to another unknown location.

* * *

Soon in a massive room filled with carpets and colored like chairs was Jordan holding a pitcher of lemonade as well holding two cubes of sugar doing a web show as she was talking about how to make good lemonade.

Jordan: "Next darlings, the next step is to drop two cubes of sugar into the pitcher."

Saying in a southern like tone which suddenly pink smoke appeared revealing the whole crew being in the room with her which caused Jordan to get scared and throw the lemonade right on Trick

Trick: "Huh, needs more sugar."

Telling Jordan as she groans a bit upset like that they ruined her video as she soon shuts it off. Later on the gang was sitting in a circle looking at Jordan who was talking at them about coming into someone's lamp. Apparently she wasn't happy.

Mal: "Again, sorry. But nobody knew about dropping into somebody's lamp was considered rude."

Jordan: "Well, it is. Also...you guys can't stay here, wearing that."

Pointing at their clothing which Trick stands up pointing at her.

Trick: "I'll have you know that this beautiful suit was made by Dizzy herself. And she spent day and night making sure it could survive any kind of damage."

Evie: "Who made that suit?"

She asked which Trick looked at his girlfriend getting a surprised look seeing how that was something he didn't want to tell her which made her look upset that Dizzy made the suit.

Jordan: "Well I have a dress code. Though Ben, I'll spare you, the last time anyone rocked those pants was my dad."

Acknowledging the prince which she soon snapped her fingers causing pink smoke to cover everyone instead of Ben into clothes that would suit Jordan's requirements. So far it was a Arabian style clothing, which trick's suit was soon changed into a style which had him wear dark orange pants as well a no sleeve vest which he had with armored like arms which were dark green and grey along with him having a gold like belt on him.

Trick: "Oh mama. This is truly magical, I think I could go dancing in this."

Freddie: "Which would be horrifying, but are we in Auradon? Like the kingdom?"

Ben: "Correct, but we are really small. So that means were in the lamp."

Explaining to them as well figuring it out as Freddie and Mal merely looked at him and nodded.

Freddie: "Nothing gets pass king Obvious."

Mal: "King Obviously cute."

Ben: "Well that is my legal name."

Complementing them which Trick does a gag like reflex from hearing this mushy talk from them though that didn't stop him from hearing a sneeze like sound.

Ben: "What was that?"

Freddie: "It was me, I'm allergic to lamps."

Trying to divert the conversation towards herself as Trick looked like a bloodhound as he begins sniffing.

Trick: "No, I sense something. There's a hint of seawater here as well a familiar odder."

Jordan: "um, what's his talking about?"

Audrey: "I think he's been getting hit on the head to many times."

The two said which Evie scuffs at how her masked boyfriend would get when there was something up. He had that kind of detective like sense whenever there was someone going to attack him or his friends. He walks behind the corner as he grabs a silk like scarf and soon leaps on someone who was spying on them. The gang looked hearing someone being attacked by Trick as there was a lot of strange like noises as well beating up sounds.

Jordan: "You better not break anything behind there!"

Warning him as soon they see someone fly out of the corner who was tied up. Apparently it was another girl, she had dark like blonde hair, she had a red long sleeve pirate like jacket which was like her fathers as well golden brown eyes. The one thing that was unique was her leggings which showed a map that almost looked like a neverland map which Trick came out of the corner with scratch marks as well a few bruises.

Mal: "CJ?!"

CJ: "Ugh...Ta da?"

Saying in a manner of trying to surprise them which they did look surprise while Jordan looked at the back if there was anything ruin in that small fight.

Trick: "I believe I caught me a pirate. A rather interesting one."

Ben: "Ugh, who is this?"

Evie: "Cj, daughter of captain Hook. How'd did you get here?"

She asked which Trick pointed at Freddie which everyone looked at her as she looked sheepish like.

Freddie: "I mean, you guys did kind of came in when I was talking to her."

CJ: "Yeah, also. Nice look Trick, looking for a crew to be with? I'd be happy to invite you into my crew."

Trick: "Sorry, but your a bit too pirate for me. I prefer my ladies a bit more wicked then, sea craze."

Which she pouts at his response as Ben helps her up and places her on a seat where they look at her and Freddie.

Ben: "Is she a friend?"

Mal: "More like someone that would want to pledge and ravage a town to impress her dad."

CJ: "Well seeing the daughter of the most wicked daughter say that then yes. I was hopping that no one notice me being here, cause some trouble and soonly takeover. With the help of my second in command."

Telling Freddie which the shadow daughter looked upset walking towards her looking upset.

Freddie: "I am no second. We we're suppose to be partners."

CJ: "Well yes, you follow my orders, like that."

Saying with a smile which no one was falling for which Freddie looked upset and turns away. Trick chuckles as he seats by CJ.

Trick: "Now that, was cold. Though I would worry about yourself after Mal wishes you back at the isle eh mal?"

He asks her which the look of the dark fairy girl looked at the two feeling a bit nervous seeing them caught in a act before a crime.

Ben: "Well, you two don't have to be your parents. You can be someone you want to be, which means you don't have to follow her orders."

Explaining to Freddie as she looks at CJ who tried to get out of the scarfs while Trick stops her. Thinking to herself about the choice as Mal was not buying the act as Freddie looked back at Mal.

Freddie: "You sure I can get a better chance here than being evil?"

Mal: "Yeah, big time."

Telling her with a smile as the two soon hugged it out which CJ makes a disgusted like face at the moment which Ben looks at CJ as she looks away feeling a little bit guilty. Almost.

CJ: "But, I like being wicked. It's not fun being all, goodie."

Evie: "Well you can at least try. It's better than going back to the isle."

Which the girl soon thought about it as she growls at the thought as there were some people that didn't like her.

CJ: "Well, will it be possible to stay a pirate?"

Ben: "Sure, but being good as well."

Which meant she could be let go as Trick did so, though at that moment she kicks him in the groin and begins to climb up on the covers and makes her escape seeing her at the top.

CJ: "Sorry ben! But I'm a bad girl at heart, see you fools later."

Which she gets out of the lamp as they all saw her go.

Audrey: "Great, now we have a evil VK running around."

Freddie: "It's ok. She won't be any trouble, but it wouldn't help to keep a watch out for her."

Warning her and Ben while Trick was still in pain as he held his groin as he was still in pain.

Trick: "Um...masked man in pain here!"

Evie: "Don't worry, you'll heal from that."

Comforting him as Mal soon begins to think on how to getting out, since she had her last wish she snapped her fingers.

Mal: "Ok, I think I got a way for us to leave. I just wish we were back to Auradon in full size."

Which they soon began to get surrounded in pink smoke as they soon vanished in thin air. A few seconds later Jordan walks out to see if they were there here but saw a small mess which made her get upset.

Jordan: "Make sure to put a spell to not let any uninvited people come in."

As she now had to clean up her living room, while in the meantime the others will have to manage to a new VK living with them on Auradon as well another trying to cause trouble for them.


	3. Ep 3-Bark first, Roar later

_**"Hello, if you couldn't tell. I'm still in pain from that vicious kick that blonde haired pirate gave me, Seriously?! Who kicks a guy who single handedly save everyone from a giant Oogie Boogie monster, I mean for real?! But besides that, things have been a little interesting with Freddie here. She's still having trouble with adjusting how people here as well it's fine to take food that is placed in front of you. Somebody should have told that to jane after she tried to take a marshmallow duck from her which Freddie replied with showing the scared girl her sharp nails as she fainted. Not being mean, I laughed at that. Though I shouldn't be laughing since right now I'm with goodie two shoes Harold. Apparently he heard about my incident with the bear and decided to give me a proper training. Also, if your asking why CJ just got revealed, well then wait and watch the rest of the show. Because were turning the evilness here up to tier 15! Oh yeah, that number where no one wants to head. Except for me, I'll be there with some lovely apple cider along with some jazzy music near a fire place. See you there."**_

* * *

Right at the heroes in training center, where new heroes were trained to be like their parents as well the future protectors of Auradon. But for a certain person, he wasn't feeling it. Trick had someone was called here right with Harold along with a certain blonde haired girl named Ruby, was standing side by side seeing what Harold needed to tell them.

Harold: "So, right now you guys have been doing quite well. Though some of us, have been selling our services for causes which aren't. Heroic."

Aiming right towards Trick which he scuffs at him as he was wearing his suit for this occasion.

Trick: "Hey, this will be a trend for future masked individuals like yours truly. And they, will be thankful that I invented. The hired hero."

Ruby: "Well you aren't exactly a hero."

Telling him with a smile which made him growl at her as the two looked at the demi god hero.

Harold: "Well the reason I got you two here was to handle a situation with care. Which is why, my dad was able to let me bring in a creature for us to fight. Come out Kyle."

He said with a smile as Trick scuffs at how terrifying that name sounded, which sounded stupid.

Trick: "Kyle? Let me guess, he's some kind of highly skilled nerd able to..."

Before he could finish they soon see a muscular like minotaur with glasses as well the same appearance like Doug's although he looked stronger. He let's out a strong roar which surprised Ruby but not Trick which just made him look surprised as well fascinated.

Kyle: "Ugh...was that ok Harold? My dad says that letting a roar intimidates the enemies."

Harold: "You did ok buddy. Now guys, Kyle will be helping you learn how to take out a giant monster. So, you two will be the heroes against the giant."

He said as Ruby was the first one to go, Ruby and the minotaur like boy shook hands as a way to greet each other.

Kyle: "I loved your mom's singing. She sings amazing."

Ruby: "Oh, thank you. I'm glad to meet my first giant monster who's friendly."

They soon begin to practice as Kyle begins to play the role of a giant monster and try to attack Ruby only from her to find the sides of him and begin to mess with him as well jump on him and grab his horns making him move around without any control.

Trick: "Seriously? I can watch this for free on cable. At David's house, since I'm not allowed to watch anything violent at the dorms."

Harold: "Well this isn't just to watch. It's knowing what kind of weaknesses you can find on your enemy as well being able to survive."

He told the masked boy which merely crossed his arms as the two see Ruby tangle Kyle's arms up with her hair bringing him downwards as he trips.

Ruby: "You ok big guy?"

Kyle: "Yes, just tripped by accident."

Saying innocent which Trick clapped his hands as it was his turn to fight the bull like creature.

Harold: "No weapons T."

Trick: "Hey, I don't have anything on me..."

He was soon interrupted as Harold soon picks Trick up by the back of his shirt and began to shake him, coming off him was a couple of small weapons including a taser, mallet, a knife, brace knuckles, spiked baseball bat and a frying pan.

Ruby: "I knew you took my frying pan!"

Trick: "Hey, I tried to make a pancake special with Evie. Though it ended tragic when I used it to hit some baseballs."

Saying innocently as Harold drops him as Ruby heads back to Harold as the masked man and Kyle looked at each other.

Kyle: "I heard about your reputation. Most of the monsters that were haunted by Oogie thank you."

Trick: "I get it. I but I didn't do it for the good of Auradon, I did for revenge."

Explaining his reason for why he killed his father as he began his training fight with the minotaur. Harold was watching him fight which he could tell he had plenty of skill but was unpredictable. Though what he said bothered him, even if he was a Vk like mal and the others. There were some times acted like if he was something else, something more. Wicked.

Ruby: "Ugh Harold? I think you should stop Trick before he.."

"AHHHHH!"

Screamed a scared Kyle as Harold got bac to reality seeing Trick do a wet willy on the minotaur, a wedge, a Indian burn on both of his arms as well his legs with Trick patting Kyle's head. The sight made them look shocked and surprised as they didn't expect him to do that.

Harold: "T! This was suppose to be training!"

Trick: "Well I already did this when I was growing up. There's nothing I could learn from someone like you."

Telling Harold about what he trained while Kyle was still hurt as Trick gave him a lollipop to distract him from the pain.

Trick: "There, he's alright, now if you don't mind. I got myself something better to do..."

Replying to him as well grabbing his stuff as he got fully equipped as well back to his armed regular self while Ruby, checking if Kyle was ok turns at him curious at him.

Ruby: "And that would be?"

Which lead to Trick standing up in a serious like pose not turning his head to her.

Trick: "That, my fellow hero is..."

He slowly turns to her as he then does something unexpected. He claps his hands together making his eyes go into a heart like shape as if he was hit with a love arrow from cupid.

Trick: "Seeing my lovely Evie in a new cheerleader dress she made today! She told me about it after a small trip, teasing me these past days. So far the hints she be giving me were that she was going to look cute as well adorable! Plus that it make Snow white eat her heart out on how beautiful Evie will look as a cheerleader!"

Saying in a love like sucker imagining her in her new cheerleader uniform the two face palm to what kind of thoughts he would think of.

Trick: "Also Mal who will look awesome with her gold spikes. Plus imagining her now with Evie."

Harold: "Now don't you try it."

Warning him not to think about the two girls as which he does a pose of romance looking up in the air and doing a spin like a fool in love.

Trick: "I can't help it! I must see my Evie at once!"

Saying with a excited like feeling which he begins to rush over to see his girlfriend, Harold and Ruby groan towards him as Kyle turned his head not understanding what he meant as Ruby looked at her friend Harold as he could tell the look on her face.

Ruby: _"You know you can read facial expressions wonder jr, so you can tell that trick is a prev."_

Harold: _"Of course but at least he isn't like Phil. My dad told me that he used to peep on druids."_

Which she knew in her history class about the legendary trainer of Hercules as well other heroes, but still was a bit messed up for someone like him to go love craze for his girlfriend in a cheerleader uniform. Right now Trick was heading to the tourney field where he hopped to find Evie as well Mal doing some training with Audrey, as he head their with paste he couldn't help but hear barking.

 _"What the? Is Carlos doing some dog training with dude? If so then he's learned to be a joy killer. And that's my thing!"_

Thinking about himself as he soon walks towards the grassy field and then has his eyes widen on what he never thought he'd see. He saw Mal, Evie, Jay as well Ben and Audrey barking like dogs. They kept their hands above their chest such as a dog begging while he notices Carlos not barking since that could be because of his dog like traits plus him being Cruella's son. He walks over shocked plus stunned at what he was looking at.

Trick: "What in Dalmatians has happen to my princess?!"

Asking in a frighten manner which Evie looks at him and goes to him barking in a sad like tone. Though right now his mind was else where when she came towards him, wearing her new custom made cheerleader uniform with long white and red stockings, her cute red shoes, her black and white striped sleeves, her red heart hair pin as well doing a dog like position. As well barking cute, he was about to pass out as she barks at him for attention.

Trick: "Sorry E. But I can't help but see you being adorable as you. Though hearing you bark is a one time like thing, I got to record this."

Telling her which he pulls out a phone as well a recorder on pointing it at her, though not a barking cute blue haired girl expect for a angry growling blue haired girl which made him think she didn't want to be recorded with her acting like a dog.

Trick: "Either I stop this and possibly live, or get bite. Scratched as well treated like a chew toy."

Evie: "Arf!"

She barked at his sentence, his thumb was fidgety on the record button as he didn't do it. He throws the phone on the ground not doing it as the moment this would be for him would be something he want to look at, but still. He would have Evie hate him for it, which is something he didn't want to see. An angry evie. He gets upset as he throws the phone on the ground not doing it. Even though this would be the most attractive thing his girlfriend has ever done, it wouldn't be something to record if she didn't want to. Evie still barking smiled as she rubbed her head against him like a dog would. He gets flustered by what she was doing as the boy saw Carlos reversing the spell which Evie was able to stop barking. She looks embarrassed as she looks away upset like.

Evie: "I wanted it to be a surprised, but now you'll only remembered me as the blue haired barking girl."

Sounding sad which was something Trick despised, no matter what happened. He would not to let Evie get sad, he looks for something as he notices a small paper on the ground. With her back turned he rushes over and grabs it as well a black marker, a few seconds Evie felt her shoulder being tapped on. She turns and has her emotions changed from sad to laughing as Trick, her boyfriend was having paper like cat ears as well with drawn like cat whiskers on his face.

Trick: "Meow-Meow"

He says doing a paw like movement which she then laughs petting his fake ears finding it cute seeing how he tried to make her smile again.

Evie: "Your such a dork T. But your a loveable dork."

Telling him as Trick merely meows again as he stops happening to look at her new uniform.

Trick: "I have to say that your uniform is quite cute, I thought I was going pass out until I heard you barking."

Evie: "Well don't push it with that barking. If that ever happen, you better get me something that I'd enjoy."

Telling him as then his phone began to ring, getting curious as he then picks it up and answers it.

Trick: "Trickster, masked vigilante for hire. What may I mane, hurt, break or rather decapitate?"

He said in a telemarketer like tone as he began hearing talking. He nods at who was talking to him which he kept nodding as Evie was curious about who was talking to her unkillable boy.

Trick: "Got it, meet you in half a hour."

Answering the person on the phone as he hangs it up and looks back at Evie.

Evie: "Who was that?"

Trick: "My first customer. Apparently there's something going up in Tarzan's jungle, I'm going and see if they need a boy who knows how to handle a sword well. Kiss for good luck?"

Asking which evie does so on his right check as he goes to head off to his first mission.

Evie: "Your stuff is still in the box. The key is in the heart box!"

Trick: "Got ya!"

Replying to her as soon Mal, walks by her side which she looked a bit curious at her seeing how she was ok with him doing this.

Mal: "So, you have no objections on him going to do these kind of huntsman type quests?"

Evie: "Well I do, but with the money he makes he does help pay for my books for classes as well dinners. So basically all I have to do is focus on being me as well make amazing clothing and he does the dirty work."

Mal: "That sounds seriously wicked, good thing I became your friend."

Complementing her as the two laughed together as well see Carlos run away from Jay after the boy made him do a lot of dog tricks when he was still under the spell. Though Evie still felt worried for trick, but knowing him. Whatever was out there he could manage it.

* * *

Right near the border lands of Auradon right in Tarzan's jungle, where the tree's covered almost everything as well the sounds of animals could be here. Trick arrived in a moped, it was dark green with a chibi pumpkin on the front as he parks it right in front of the jungle. He gets off as he looks at it as there was a man wearing some researcher like clothing and a hat.

Trick: "Your the guy who called me?"

"Correct, my name is Cornelius. I'm a researcher as well work for Professor Potter on studying the wild life."

Telling him as the VK looked at him, he didn't look that much of a care taker if he was watching over gorilla's. To trick, Gorillas were one of the most awesome as well strongest animals he would never want to mess with. Also that they are smart, plus deadly.

Trick: "I hate to tell you this but, If you have heard of me. I'm not exactly the caring type to deal with this, my professions are of handling matters is using sharp objects, stuff that goes boom and having results be solved my way."

Cornelius: "Well yes, from what people have told me. Though I would have called king beast as well the local security. But this type of situation is, out of their control."

Telling him as the two enter a small tent where he was studying the gorilla's as well other animal life roaming around the jungle.

Cornelius: "This happened last week. Now I have been learning about jaguars, the most known enemy to Tarzan. Now so far they have kept their distance as well respected the gorillas. But just last night, I got a recording of a strange jaguar looking at the gorillas."

He said turning on his laptop as well putting on last night's video. Right now the two watched what it appeared to be some other researchers studying some of the jaguars as well other animals, so far their wasn't anything strange until they heard a branch break. Then suddenly their was a small growl, out of no where a jaguar attacked the men plus was fast. Most of the men screamed in terror as the two see that it looked like a man, though how he moved and acted it looked like he was a jaguar. Soon it stopped looking at the camera with it's eyes, their were the same eyes like the Jaguar, Sabor. The jaguar that Tarzan killed, it then slashes the camera making it go static.

Trick: "Whoa, talk about your private time."

Cornelius: "This is something no man has seen before, a human with the skills and movement of a predator. From what I can tell the explorers were in the deepest parts of the jungle. Where not even gorilla's go to."

Trick: "Well maybe because of this guy."

He said as the man then lead Trick to a wall showing sketches of the strange beast. Apparently it was muscular, had strong like hands able to break through wood and was capable of leaping long distances. Though for what Trick could tell, it was a cat like Tarzan. But raised to hunt people and show no mercy.

Trick: "So you need someone with skills to tangle with this thing? Well why not Tarzan? He's got the muscle to handle spots here."

Cornelius: "Well he would, but right now with this threat here. He's protecting the gorilla's, making sure they wouldn't stray off. The purpose of why your here is because of your talent of surviving fatal attacks. Something he can't do."

Trick: "Well what can I say? I'm one of a kind."

Telling him in a prideful manner as the man walked towards the outside as they waited for something, they then seeing coming down from he tree's was Tarzan. Still wearing his brown shorts as well no shirt, he looked quite strong as well still looked able to handle any kind of animal threat.

Tarzan: "You are masked boy?"

Asking which Trick could tell even with all of Auradon becoming advance, Tarzan here still had trouble understanding English.

Trick: "Yes, me am Trick. Masked teen, me help you go after bad cat."

Telling him in a manner of which he understood though something was up, the look of Tarzan and of Cornelius was that of laughter as they then laughed at him.

Tarzan: "I am sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Wanted to see if people thought I still spoke like that."

Trick: "Very funny. But now I think I'd like to handle the killer jaguar like monsters."

He said in a non laughing way as the two began to make their way into the jungle to meet up with this 'predator'. The two began going deep into the jungle as Trick could now see no sight of the castle's but only tree's and birds flying around him, while the boy looked around keeping his guard up. Tarzan looked at his strange like costume curious about it.

Tarzan: "Why do you hide your face?"

Trick: "Well to keep my good looks safe of course, I mean yeah I could handle things without but. It wouldn't be good if I showed people I know."

He said with a sad tone as the two then walked across a bridge towards the forbidden zone. As they walked, the two continue with their talk about why the boy wore a mask.

Trick: "Look, I get it. It's weird to be with someone who's covered from head to toe in a costume. But what about you? You rock that brown loin cloth without a care in the world."

Tarzan: "Because I was born to wear it. But seeing how you enjoy wearing the suit, I understand. But sometimes, it's better to enjoy who you look like than hide it."

Trick: "Hey, I'm at piece with what I look like. I just enjoy how good it feels, also. It freaks out bad people."

Which he finished his answer as they soon arrived in the area where the predator attack. They saw scratch marks as well other types of markings declaring that no one would enter.

Tarzan: "You sure you can handle this?"

Trick: "Yeah, you got your family to protect. And I got four eyed nerds to protect, got a make a living."

He said as he walks forwards pass the tree's as Tarzan watched the boy travel by himself as he heads back to make sure the other gorilla's were safe. Trick walked deeper as he enter what appeared to be a cave, the more he went was the more he found the claw marks of the predator. He continued to walk further until he stumble upon a lair. A big one which resemble something from a temple, there were columns as well portraits of jaguars being the strongest animal in the jungle.

Trick: "I'll consider this modern art. For the dangerous and killer animals, but also what kind of animal would take up decorations?"

He asked as he kept looking around until he notice something, he saw a pile of items from the explorers as well empty food packets on the ground. Though he did hear some pebbles drop around him, he quickly looks seeing that he wasn't alone.

Trick: "Here kitty, kitty, kitty. I'm a nice and easy target for you~"

He begins chattering towards him to come out while twiddling his fingers ready to pull his swords out. He kept waiting as nothing happened, this agitated him as Trick stops and places his hands on his hips.

Trick: "Look, you got me in a good mood here. How about we do this like professional attackers and go psycho.."

Before speaking he soon gets attacked from the back as well heard a massive roar as he was sent to the ground. Looking up, Trick see's a fast like being moving across the columns and stops. Coming out of the shadows was a teen such as Trick, only the difference was he had a lion like mane jacket, having a familiar fur like color like Scar. Long slick black hair plus metal like gauntlets and dark boots. He had a scar on his left eye going down as well looked at Trick if he was nothing but prey.

Trick: "Wow, kitty got claws here. I'm guessing, your the predator eh?"

"Correct, though I mostly go by Claw. The name my father gave me."

Trick: "Father? wait. Your saying you were born like that? Man, your dad had to be lucky to date someone."

Telling him which caused Claw to let out a angered growl as he throws a large rock at him but only to have Trick dodge.

Claw: "My father was Scar. The lion that would be king of the pride land, until he was betrayed by the hyena's."

Trick: "Really? So there has to be some magic around this right?"

Claw: "Yes you idiot. This happened to me when Maleficent came to my father, she wanted to create a warrior that could take on king beast. He allowed me to have the privilege to become that warrior. Before My father and her were sent off to the isle, I was taken to hide in the jungles. Where I learned to hunt and truly become a cunning predator, like my father."

Trick: "Well he wasn't such a good warrior let alone a lying black furred pussy cat."

Which made Claw lunge at him trying to attack Trick, the masked boy dodged and pulled his swords out going to defend himself. The two began slashing at each other which caused both of them to get hurt, though seeing how they were both skilled fighters. They both were Vk, meaning they would cheat. Claw sneaked his tail towards Trick's foot and made him fall towards the ground. Seeing his opportunity, Claw was about to attack Trick with a straight kill. Trick not afraid he knew he'd survive this, but suddenly he remembered something from that session with Harold.

 _"It's about finding your enemies weakness and using it.."_

Trick: "And survive!"

Which he then slides beneath from his legs and grabs his tail, Claw was about to bite him but instead bite his tail instead.

Trick: "The joke is clearly there but I won't say it."

As that lead to the lion boy to scream in pain which gave Trick the change to punch his stomach as well uppercut him towards a column. The force made the ceiling stalactite fall, the lion boy clearly saw this was the end as he flinches. But unexpectedly he felt his tail grabbed a second time as it was Trick, he was able to pull him from the falling rock as it soon pierce's through his chest. The rock when right though his chest as Trick screamed in pain, Claw took a breather as he saw the masked teen. The same one that tried to attack him for good save him from being attacked, he looked confused as he thought Trick died.

Trick: "Son of a jaguar!"

He shouted as it hurt like hell. Claw was scared as he didn't understand how he was alive and why he saved him.

Claw: "What? How are you not dead? Why did you save me?"

Trick: "All good questions, if you break me out I can answer them. Plus will give you some snacks in my pockets."

He offered as the fight did cause the lion's stomach to growl, seeing how he saved his life. He had to return the favor, he removed the rock from Trick letting him breath. There was a massive like hole in Trick's stomach but soon began to heal to becoming his exposed orange chest.

Trick: "Ouch, thanks."

Claw: "Snacks."

Trick: "Right, straight to the point. My lion."

Complementing him as he pulled out two chocolate bars, the two soon sat down up against the rocky wall and began to talk to each other. So far Trick explained to the lion about how Mal, chose to become good which made her stronger than Maleficent as well the others. Plus his story about changing and becoming a slightly better person and having a almost same story like Claw.

Claw: "But why? It doesn't make sense for you. A VK to have this wicked ability and not use it for your own desires."

Trick: "Totally, but the thing is. What then? Sure I takeover the kingdom and defeat the heroes. But what's the point? Our parents would take over and we be nothing but minions. And judging how you acted, as well you looking frighten. You aren't exactly the killer lion your dad wanted."

Speaking right towards him as the blacked haired boy lowered his head, feeling a bit of sadness he merely stays quiet.

Claw: "I was, just a cub when Maleficent changed me. I felt a lot of pain when she did it. I was scared to see what else she would do to me, I hesitated and ran to the ocean. I began to swim away from the isle and soon came here."

Telling the truth about his story. Trick could relate to him as he merely patted his shoulder.

Trick: "Knew it, no one want's to grow up and be a monster. I should know from experience, but that's why Mal made the choice, to have a better life. We can still be wicked in our own ways. But, have to be all nice."

Claw: "Sounds like a drag."

Trick: "you have no idea."

He responds to claw taking a bite from his candy bar, the two finish as they soon get up and walk out of the entrance together.

Claw: "So what, your letting me go?"

Trick: "Well no. I'm going turn you in of course, but seeing is how you had no choice into becoming, this. I think fairy god mother can help you."

Explaining to him which they soon see the same way Trick entered had Claw nervous.

Claw: "But, will she send me, to the isle?"

Trick: "Well, seeing is how you survived all these years in the jungle on your own as well became this strong yet afraid like teen who wants to do something better, she'll merely give you a hug and some warm food. Now come on, the smell of bird droppings is going make my suit smell for a week."

Complaining at the two reached the outside as well found Cornelius and Tarzan looking at the two boys with a questionable like look as Trick began to explain what happened during the fight.

* * *

Back at Auradon Prep, Trick and Evie were together in a shared room with the two in pajama's while watching some programs about new clothing as he wasn't wearing his mask. The two were cuddling together while discussing about what happened.

Evie: "So, you gave the money to Claw as well took him to Fairy god mother so she could help him?"

Trick: "Yeah, though giving a total feline VK was the most painful thing I've done. That stalactite did more."

Which she could feel the same spot it entered as she couldn't help but smile at him.

Evie: "But you did something nice, which is something good as well not do anything violent."

Trick: "Well, I now if I did it make me like my dad. But helping claw, as well see how there others like me with talents. It's better to help them then let them be swallowed by their anger."

Saying in a smart like way which was something shocking to her was he yawns a bit.

Trick: "Plus I'm not about killing a lion after I just did a cat like mimic for you. Be messed up."

Going back to his regular self as they continued to watch the show, Evie seeing this decided to do something for him seeing how he went through a lot today.

Evie: "Ruff"

She spoke which towards him as Trick's eyes widen as she did a small lick to his check as he began to blush lightly not seeing that coming as she leans her head to his shoulder.

Evie: "Next time, try to take a job that isn't going have you ripped apart. How else I'm going hug you?"

Trick: "That is a excellent reason."

As the two continued to watch for the rest of the night as well have the Oogie boy think about what he done, he gave a VK a new start as well give him a home. Something he never expect to do, he just hopes that Harold doesn't hear about this. If he did, he be calling Trick a hero which would annoy him. This was just a one time gig, the next time. He's going back to hurting bad guys and causing trouble.


	4. Ep 4-Boys night out

_**"So not only I got cozy with my lovely evie, I discovered a new VK hiding in Auradon! What luck, plus the fact he's got this lone lion type deal going on which is going make him a total magnet for the ladies. I see that he has a simba like traits, such as him being nervous as well enjoys eating food. The purpose why he attacked those researchers was because that was his spot to pick up fresh fruit.**_ ** _What people will do for their nutrients and vitemans, also I notice he had quite the muscles. Bet he's going be a_ _'cool' cat eh? eh?! Ah whatever, anyway right now I'm at the cafeteria getting some food as well hanging out with the boys! Time Jay and Carlos get some spotlight up in here."_**

* * *

Right outside underneath a large tree casting a shadow over three VK boys, they were all eating their lunch. Jay was looking at some interesting supplies that caught his eyes including a couple of phones and coins her found. Carlos was playing with dude, his canine companion as well tugging some rope. While trick, he was sunbathing with his orang skin exposed as well wearing no short as well had on pants, he had on a pair of shades as he was whistling a tune.

Jay: "We got together to chill out, not be horrifid with a mutated vegtable."

Trick: "Correction, a fruit. Because this fruit boy here was able to give us these sweet treats."

Showing them a small bag of candy as Carlos saw it suprised like as well began to unwrap them.

Carlos: "Exactly where did you get this? This kind of candies are mostly kept for royalty."

Trick: "I know a guy."

Answering him as his phone rang, he looked at it seeing a angry david text. _"You Thief! Next time I see you, your going flying into a tree!"_ he said as Trick merely smiled at the text.

Jay: "A guy?

Trick: "Ok, an adult that I bunk with since I came here. I do hangout with him when I need a ride, plus the bromance is real between us."

Making a fist showing how strong it is as Dude barks at what he said which Trick replied with a snap of his fingers.

Trick: "See, even dogs can tell about that."

Carlos: "No, he's just happy that the girls are coming."

Pointing that out with the three seeing Mal, Evie along with Lonnie walking together. Trick panic as he got on his clothes quick so Evie didn't see him exposing his orange like skin as well showing it towards other ladies. Now be in mind that most of the girls would either scream or rather pass out from what he would look like, though Evie didn't want to have those girls look at him. She may be beauty with her looks and curves, but she was still a Vk. And lord knows you don't want to mess with a VK's girl's boyfriend, it can be nasty.

Mal: "I see you boys are laying on your backs as usually?"

Jay: "Well I did do a practice run along with pushing pass eight guys, so I think it's needed."

Carlos: "Also I was busy with some tests, it's amazing that every Dalmatian Pongo had was on the test."

He said as the three girls notice Trick coming from behind the tree with his regular clothing while not wearing his mask, Mal and Evie didn't flinch due to what they have seen on the isle. But Lonnie, she had trouble as she looked away quickly and breathing deep with her having trouble.

Lonnie: "Wow, sorry Trick but um..."

Trick: "If you have any comment off this face, please tell me now so the joke may be laughed together. And not at."

Lonnie: "Ok, because you look like a burnt Hayabusa with his body being burned by mushu along with Maleficent, plus the burning happened in a garden."

Which made Jay laugh from that joke while Trick merely moved his hand making him finish the laughing as he gets his regular mask back on.

Trick: "So then, what are you fine trio of ladies doing right now?"

Mal: "Well, where heading to Joran's lamp to talk about some princess stuff. Total snore fest."

Evie: "Also about a upcoming dance. it's going be totally awesome."

Clapping her hands as she looked excited as Trick did the same.

Trick: "How amazing, so what should I bring to this small party meeting? I can get some small strawberry shortcakes with some juice."

Mal: "Yeah, sorry Trick. But this is a girl's meeting. So no boys allowed, you know? Like you used to have those meeting with those sown up stuffed animals you made on the isle?"

Which made the girls looked bit surprise as well laugh at how cute that sounded as well the boys as Trick merely grumbles.

Evie: "Plus it's girls only. Sorry babe."

She replied to him giving him a small kiss on the check as they walked off to meet up with Jordan. Though the small kiss made him glad, he was upset being out of a party plan.

Trick: "Girls, although my heart is wrapped around her. They all hide secrets from us men."

Carlos: "Well they pretty good at keeping secrets, let alone how to keep boys out."

Trick: "Well, I think if they were more like us. No secret would be kept."

Jay: "Like your stuffed animals? Yeah, no secret."

He joked which Trick merely gave him a look before he soon got a phone call, he answers it to where merely smiled.

Trick: "Well guess what? You know what's not a secret? Us having our own boys night out!"

He said with a excited like tone as the two didnt know what he meant by that. Seeing the two rather confused Trick sighs.

Trick: "I got a call that there's somekind of ruckus in the enchanted woods. Need's a delicate hand, along with two other boys who can help."

Carlos: "Wait? On those dangerous missons? No way. I know what happened when you went on that jungle misson, you got a rock right through your chest."

Jay: "Well I'd join, but I got practice tonight. Though next time invite me."

The two boys said as Trick merely groans at them which he places his mask on as well grabbing his bag.

Trick: "Ok then, if you wish to be here and act like secondary characters that's fine. I'll just go and do something dangerous as well life changing."

He said trying to tempt them as Jay looked offended as he got up and walked by his side. Carlos thinking it was going to be dangerous, he couldnt also help that if anything happened he would regret not assisting them when he had the chance. He gets up and joins with them as Dude follows.

Jay: "What's the job?"

Trick: "Ah there's the reckless Jay I knew. With you two by my side, the night is going to be ours."

Carlos: "Well what do we need to bring?"

Trick: "Don't worry. Leave that to me."

Replying towards him as the four soon began to get their preparations for the task as the two didn't know what would they would expect on this mission of Tricks. A few hours later, Trick was already in his full costume getting ready as well placed his blades behind him as he goes to Carlos and Jay's door knocking on the door.

Trick: "Oh brothers in arms! It's time to move out."

Trying to get there attention as the door opens showing the two in their regular clothing as the masked boy merely expressed a dissatisfaction of how they looked.

Jay: "What? I'm not afraid to cover my face."

Carlos: "Plus, people already know who we are. So there's no need to put on masks."

Trick: "I know, but where suppose to be cool."

Replying towards them getting sad as the two soon walk out as the three begin to head out. Luckily it was around the afternoon so not that many students where walking around, the three soon headed into the enchanted woods as they kept walking deeper into tree's as they didn't hear anything.

Carlos: "Don't you usually go to the person that hired you?"

Trick: "Well I did before I picked you guys up. The ruckus is coming right near the lake. Come on."

He said doing a whistle as they continued to walk further passed the tree's seeing nothing but happy animals as well birds flying around. The three continued looking around for anything strange or not right as they began to hear some strange laughter.

Jay: "We all here that right?"

Trick: "If your talking about a drunken as well angered laughter? Then yes."

Replying to the thief as the three quickly rush towards of the bushes to see what was happening, apparently they saw two men with dark green skin as well wearing fur as well holding axes. From the looks of these types of creatures, they could only be one race which was quite familiar to the boys.

The boys: "Goons?"

Trick: "How is it that a bunch of pig boys able to survive not being taken to the isle?"

Carlos: "Well, I heard from Jane that when King Beast along with the heroes imprisoned all the villains and minions on the isle. There were a few of them able to hide in the dark corners of the kingdom, they learned how to adapt as well learn how to keep out of sight."

Jay: "Huh. Guess Auradon isn't as plain as I thought if these guys were able to stay out of sight."

They all commented as the two pig like men walked deeper into the woods as the three followed, reaching towards a large like rock. One of them begins to tap on the rock around three times as well utters an secret password which the rock soon reveals a wooden like door. They open it as they enter going downstairs which had the three look confused as well stunned.

Carlos: "Magic, people still use magic."

Trick: "Great, because I'm thinking about six things I could do with magic. Now let's check out how to get in."

Replying to them as the three head towards the strong like rock. Looking at the grey like rock as well trying to find a way in, Jay placed his right hand on it trying to find the right part where the minion knocked on. He calms his mind using his former thievery talents as he recites the same words the minions said as well does the tapping on the rock.

Trick: "Hey, if these guys were able to hide from the kingdom. I don't think that the rock would tell that the person was..."

He was soon interrupted by the door appearing as well opening, Jay does a smirk showing how good he was as Carlos looked at it in amazement.

Carlos: "Cool, now lets go get the guards before we end up as chow."

Saying in a scared like tone which Jay and Trick soon stopped him as they grabbed both of his arms and lifted him upwards.

Trick: "Now I was told that we were to stop them, not report. Besides, we shouldn't be rude. We must spread the good words that we are fellow scum from the isle."

Jay: "Also to have some fun, it's been a while since we have been around good men."

They said in a good like humor as Carlos shook his head not liking the idea of being in a area filled with goons as well other types of criminals that could be in there. While Jay and Trick were thinking about how fun it be to cause some trouble as well hang out with familiar people as the three continued to walk deeper down the narrowed stairs.

* * *

The three soon make it towards something that surprised them, it was a underground like bar filled with types of creatures that wouldn't be liked by heroes as there were goblins, orcs, minions that were able to avoid capture. Trick's kind of people, Carlos however was nervous as he was never used to being around monster like minions.

Trick: "Now if this is heaven, then let there be Evie here dancing before my eyes and music filled in the air.

He said with his arms in air praising to be in a place like this as Jay merely sighs at how weird he was acting while Carlos wasn't liking where he was.

Carlos: "So um, looks like we found what we were looking. So I'm just going to..."

He was going to make a quick rush from the two as well the bar before bumping into someone, he falls to the ground as he didn't know who or what he bumped into. He looks up to see none other than CJ, the pirate girl that had recently escaped as well was able to get away from the others.

CJ: "Carlos? Jay?..."

Jay: "CJ? How the heck are you even here?"

CJ: "Well, you can blame your masked buddy here for helping me get here. I have to say I'm loving Auradon."

She smiled as CJ walks pass them, the three looked confused as the other minions notice them and let out all kinds of growls at them in a threating way which they all pull out weapons. The three saw them with bow and arrows, swords, axes and even an spear.

Trick: "So ugh, here we are. The entertainment for the evening."

Trying to sound positive as the two boys waved their hands as the men continued to look at them not in a friendly way. CJ merely walked towards the front of a stage sitting on a throne, she looks at them with a smile as she snaps her fingers.

CJ; "Sorry boys, but if there is any going to be some kind of party. Leave it to a girl to show you how it's done."

Telling them as the music was coming from a small band of goblins playing some instruments, somehow the music was about to help the pirate girl sing for them. The song was like of a sea shanty as they notice the minions raising the glasses in the air.

CJ: _"Hey, welcome to the darkside of this, mysterious enchanting woods. Full with nasty thugs and mugs. Waiting to sneak up on you with a attack! Or better yet with a small knife."_

Singing in a soft like a tone as she soon placed it into a full beat as the music soon catch up to the rhythm as she leaps on the table.

CJ: _"You see, in this run down and small like bar. Has a wicked sensation in the air, ready to take down Auradon. Ready to pledgee and plunder all, and even ran sack some old homes. Filled with enchanting like girls.."_

She stops moving her fingers towards a minions neck making him fall for her before pushing him off his chair as the men laughed at him.

CJ: _"But I'm not those types of girls, because I'm the one who's truly rotten to the core. To tear down the walls of those weaklings, and make it our sinister town. So I telling you and now.."_

She stomps her foot to the table as everyone roars with her as well the drums and guitars play with the beat.

CJ: _"You don't want to mess with me! When I'm with a crew of goons, because were going run the world. Rule this shining kingdom, rule this whole town in the ground. Because we are the rotten crew in town! I say we run this show now come on boys! Let me hear you say it!"_

 _"We run this show now! We'll cause trouble in the town!.."_

They sing with her as the pirate girl jumps across the tables and lands in front of the three boys giving them a wicked like look.

CJ: _"So be, afraid of us now..."_

She finished with the boys speechless as there was a massive roar of how good she singed, but then it stops with Trick clapping slowly at how amusing it was as Jay and Carlos look as well.

Trick: "Bravo CJ, you got a band of pig men to follow you. But I have to say, you all are being suckered by her."

He said which the goons looked confused as Trick walked pass CJ while looking at the minions.

Trick: "You see, once this takeover does happen. CJ is going to drop you guys, and get a crew of pirates. I mean, would it be possible to takeover with me and my companions standing in your way?"

He asks Jay waves at them as well Carlos feeling nervous as Trick continues as he then talks about how CJ would leave them which made the pirate girl get upset at what he was saying as she got up on stage.

CJ: "Now hang on, I would never do that to you."

Jay: "Really? Because while you passed by us. I slipped this from your coat."

Pulling out a small paper with the plan of how to take over, he shows it to the men as it explained how she would let the guards take them as well open the dome for a army of pirates to follow her.

CJ: "I ugh, have a good explanation about that..."

Getting nervous as the men were about to come up and attack the two as well Jay and Carlos as the white haired boy couldn't help it as the tension was killing him. He grabs a plate of chicken and hurls it at one of the men, the creature looks at the boy as he pointed at another guy who did it.

Carlos: "Goon fight!"

Shouted which there was silence, so far they didn't act until Trick grabs a bottle and throws it at a guys head to cause the fight as they all began fighting each other. Jay was dodging the goons left to right as well banging their heads since they weren't that hard to knock out, Trick pulled his blades out and began fighting them with his blades and Carlos, he was watching the exit as he notice CJ making a quick get away.

Carlos: "Hang on there."

CJ: "Oh please, I'm not afraid of you. Your not exactly Oogie."

Carlos: "I'm not, but they might."

He smiles pointing at two of the aurodonians guards looking at them as the fighting soon stopped. Jay was doing a sleeper technique while Trickster had a arrow through his head while he had a couple of goons biting him.

Trick: "Ugh, who invited the troops?"

Carlos: "I did, while you all were talking I did a small text to Ben where he brought the royal guard."

Trick:"...Your such a killjoy, glad I brought you."

Smiling as the men soon came in arresting the evil goons as well make sure everyone was out. A while later there was a massive truck to take the goons along with having them taken to a prison to where they could find a better place for them than the isle. Trick convinced them to Ben since they weren't that smart, though Ben was talking to CJ as she was in cuffs as well looking upset.

Ben: "Hey there CJ. Nice seeing you here again."

CJ: "Well I always like to be in a fun situation."

Ben: "Oh I can tell, also that you were making a small crew to take on the school."

Crossing his arms as she pouts at him as well looking away, seeing how she did this he still couldn't help notice how she might be feeling.

Ben: "You know, that offer is still up for changing. With this happening you might be sent back to the isle, but that doesn't have to happen."

He tells her which she doesn't buy it, it could be a deception to lead her to being good along with having him change her.

Ben: "I can tell your not fond of the idea. But look at it this way, we all have a choice. Even you."

Which the pirate girl seemingly had no other option as she would either be sent back, or learn to be good.

CJ: "I, I just don't know."

Ben: "Trust me, you'll be safe here."

Telling her as he merely gave her a sincere like look of comfort as well being a friend to her. Meanwhile Trick was waiting for payment as he looked upwards to a tree.

Carlos: "What are you waiting for?"

Trick: "Payment."

Replying to him as a squirrel dropped a small bag of jewels to him, Trick looked inside of the bag and hands a couple of jewels to Jay and Carlos.

Jay: "Huh. these missions are pretty fun, when can we go on the next one?

Trick: "Well, I almost got you two killed. So ugh, lets try to keep this my kind of thing?"

Carlos: "I second that, but. It does have benefits."

As he looked at the jewel smiling as Trick rubs his head as the hole of where the arrow was had left a hole in his head, the three soon watch Ben and CJ continue to talk as they didn't know what to expect from what choice she make.

* * *

Later on back at the dorms, the tired masked VK headed back to the room where he unlocks his door and yawns tired like.

"Busy day?"

Coming from the bed as he turns looking at Evie, who was in her Pajama's as well looking at her boyfriend with a look as well looked like she was waiting for him.

Trick:"Well ugh, yes. I got paid, had a small time out with the boys. What about your's?"

Evie: "Well, I along with Freddie have come up with the perfect party theme. A Neon Light's Ball, basically combining the best traits of what we all love."

Trick: "Oh, well for me. I got paid along with finding CJ, Ben is talking with her about giving her a chance to live here. Such as a good boyscout would do I suppose."

As he goes by walking to her if he could sit by her on the bed but she stops him with her foot pointing at his chest.

Evie: "Really? Because I also heard that you also met up with some nasty goons and had Jay and Carlos come to help."

Trick: "Wha? Where did you.."

He gets interrupted with her showing a text about the incident in the woods along with the three doing a pose for the camera.

Trick: "Oh..."

Evie: "Yeah. Next time you drag them into this, I'll throw you out the window."

She said seeing how she was being protective of her friends as Trick nodded to that statement, though she does move her foot allowing him to sit by her as he does so.

Evie: "Also. Nice work not getting cut up."

Trick: "Well, I try."

Replying with a smile as he lays his head by her shoulder as the two merely rested by each from their days of doing their business as well doing plenty of activities.


	5. 5-A night of crime fighting

**_"Alright, so if you couldn't tell CJ is with us on the winning side and not going be bad, as much as I can tell she just wants to be dramatic along with having fun. Though I would prefer her getting a lesson, like cleaning up a poop deck. Hehe, I said a word which babies say. But anyway, Evie, the love of my life was angry at me for taking Jay and Carlos out on the mission. I was just trying to make them into men, I mean how else is Carlos going to make ladies drool for him like a alpha dog? No, scratch that. I'm the Alpha VK! But, right now im with Miley who was helping me with studying. Hey, I can tell you people want to try and ship me with Jack's daughter. When Miley becomes a badass and wields some blades, then we can see what happens. Until then, let's go."_**

* * *

Right in a study room was Miley along with Trick who was studying for a upcoming test on how many tea cups to make the perfect tea. It was important for having the best party, along with having the right assistance.

Miley: "If your going to need help with setting the table right, what animal would be best suited? A pair of small blue jays, a group of squirrels or a deer?"

She read to trick who as staring up at the ceiling bored like seeing how the questions were either boring or very dull.

Trick: "Is there a fourth answer on if I can get a wolf to do it?"

Miley: "No, sorry."

Trick: "Then what's the point of doing these questions? I can't do jack with these wimpy animals. I mean why did animals learn how to host a dinner in the first place?"

He asks which she didnt know the answer to the question as this was quite boring for him.

Miley: "Well, it's to help coming up with the right party. Though you could be great at it if you try."

Trick: "Sorry. I'm not that much of the student who makes thinks but goes nuts and wins stuff."

Miley: "Much like those missons? Most of the school has been hearing them as well talking about you. Their calling you either a monster or a huntsman."

Telling him which echoed in his head, he never thought he hear someone call him a huntsman. Monster yes but never that word.

Trick: "Whoa, I'd like to be called 'Badass vigilante of awsomeness and love'. With the fact I can make the ladies fall for me."

Miley: "Wait, aren't you dating Evie?"

She asked thinking that last sentence he said meant that girls would like him, not like she would. Because he's not exactly normal, but that is unique for him.

Trick: "Of course, but it don't hurt to have a couple of fangirls like you. Me and Evie have a, interesting like relationship which we both like attention as well being amazed at. She prefers using her beauty and idea's to woe the crowd, I use my orange muscles and skilled weapons talents to do the same."

Miley: "Oh, well I still believe you can make friends with a smile and a bright personality."

Responding to his long sentence as he shakes his head looking at the paper he was still studying, the two continued to talk as Miley notice a small paper by him. She looked at it with a curious look as she takes it and begins reading it.

Trick: "Hey, that's my work sheet."

Miley: "You mean missions to do? Half of these are targets that you were hired for. 'Hunt down a shark stalking to friendly guppies'? 'Stop a troll from eating sheep in the petting zoo'? 'Stop a illegal trading of shape shifting potions'?"

Trick: "Between you and me, I'm curious on what they are. Might sneak one in Chad's soup and turn him into a frog."

Saying with a sneaky laughter as she wasn't laughing as the pumpkin daughter thought was mean. So far after the fight against him and Oogie, she has tried her best to be his friend along with making sure he can adjust living here. But, it's been getting harder lately as he continues to continue wearing his costume. The more she see's him in his suit, the more he becomes more reckless and acts dangerous.

Miley: "What about that promise of yours? That you would try to not cause trouble? Or that you try to be a ordinary student?"

Trick: "Well I promise a lot of things. Like not to put orange juice in my cereal, tie the shoe lasses on bullies, also promise not to look at the swimsuit catalog of the princess before they got married? Well that's between me and my subscription. Though the one thing I can promise, is that I can never be ordinary, that word left me the day I found out I learned about me being a weapon."

He said with a sad like tone as he looks at his homework and answers a couple of questions which he finishes his homework. Looking at his phone which was beeping which meant it he had to go somewhere.

Miley: "I assume you have somewhere to go?"

Trick: "Well I have to talk to Evie about a fitting for the party. And also need to Harold about doing some guard duty at the museum. Thanks for helping me."

Complementing her which Miley smiled towards him seeing him go but her face changes to that off sadness as she hope that the guard duty doesn't end up a disaster. She grabs her things as the girl begins to head out as Lonnie was by her lockers which she notice her friend walking by her as she decided to see how Miley was.

Lonnie: "Hi Miley, how's it hanging?"

Miley: "Oh, it's fine..."

Lonnie: "Really? Because I can tell from your voice that your upset."

Which she could tell from her friend as Miley would often would look like this if something would be wrong. They've been friends since they were little, so Lonnie could tell if there was a problem with Miley.

Miley: "Well ugh, it's Trick."

Lonnie: "Obviously, lately the whole school has been talking about his antics. So far either they like him or afraid of him, I think that he's pretty good with a sword but is really freaky when he could survive those gruesome injuries."

Miley: "Yes. but also that sometimes I think that he enjoys wearing that costume to much, the more he wears that. The more I fear that he might begin living that life then here."

Lonnie: "Well, how your sounding it's like you have a crush on him."

Asking her which Miley gets shocked as she stops walking looking flustered along with putting her hands up in the air defensive like.

Miley: "No way! I don't have a crush on him! It's not true!"

Responding in a panic like manner along with blushing light red seeing her embarrassed by that statement.

Lonnie: "I'm kidding. But what would want to do about it?"

Miley: "Well, maybe if he listen another masked person then maybe he can stop. I don't know, there aren't that many people like him since he is the only one to wear a mask. Every hero along with your mother have shown their faces without wearing a mask."

Lonnie: "Ugh. My mom posed as a man at the beginning, but I see what your getting at."

Correcting her which by then made her snap her fingers in a smart like manner making her think of a idea which could help Miley along with possibly stop Trick from continuing his vigilantism.

Lonnie: "But, what if there was someone like that? You do make costumes for the theater right?"

Miley: "Well yes, but me? I'm too ugh, nervous."

Lonnie: "But you can do it. You have the mind to make the most awesome costume and I could teach you some moves to defend yourself."

Telling her which Miley thought about it as the girl looked out of the window seeing Trick talking with some boys as well thinking about it. She looks at a drawing she did which was of her being brave along with standing against Oogie Boogie. Miley breathes in deep as she wished to do whatever she could to help Trick try to become normal which lead her looking at Lonnie with a confident like look.

Miley: "Your right, I can do it."

Lonnie: "That's my girl."

She said high five her to which the girls set up a plan to get Trick to stop his masked days along with making sure that this leads to him being peaceful student here like the other VK students. Meanwhile in the dorms was Trick, who was standing on top of a modeling box which had him with a set of clothes for prince Ben. While Evie was having him modeled for the boys clothes she was making for the neon lights ball.

Trick: "So what pose should I do next? The natural bear?"

He does a pose of which showing a bear ready to chew on a fish right near the river as he looks at Evie which she looked at him.

Trick: "Or the personal favorite, the downward dog?"

Which he does so as this had the blue haired girl blush seeing how he raised his backside upwards as it was pretty high.

Evie: "Hey, there's no need to show that junk. Not unless when we have some time, I got to get these dress drawings done."

Trick: "Well why can't we do both? So far this is the most muscle you've seen back on the isle?"

Evie: "But we got to get this done. Though just keep trying that and I might have to punish you."

Telling him which he chuckles at her comment which he smiles at how she acted tough and in charge. Her door knocked which Evie looked nervous as she pushes him underneath her bed due to not many boys are allowed to enter the girls dorm. Evie goes to open the door as she saw Miley, Evie smiled as she let her in.

Miley: "Hi Evie, I was wondering about you have some failed like clothes. Like some clothes that didn't work out."

Evie: "Well, I never fail with making fair clothing. But I do have some pieces of clothing you can burrow."

Assisting to help her as she let Miley in to explore Evie's room as the blue haired girl seat down on her bed. Trick notice Miley looking around the room as he was curious, though this was a good way to get back at for Evie talking back to him. He began rubbing her legs which she immediately got frighten as she felt his hands massage them.

Evie: "So ugh, what is this for? The next play?"

Miley: "Well um kinda. I need to make it for a project."

She asked grabbing some pieces as Evie kicked the side of Trick's hands making him stop. Though this made him continue as he rubs her legs with firm like hold as she gasps lightly seeing how this makes her gasp covering her mouth as Miley looks, which by then Trick pulls his hand away.

Miley: "Oh ugh, would it be possible I could burrow this dark blue like cloth?"

Evie: "Oh sure, be my guest..."

Nodding hesitating which Miley smiled as she soon grabbed enough clothing which she soon leaves the room. Evie breathing in she goes and pulls him out of he bed with him looking at her with a smile.

Evie: "Give me a reason why I shouldn't keep my promise of throwing you out the window again?"

Trick: "Because you look cute when you get embarrassed as well have nice legs? The list goes on, plus I'm getting a danger like feeling from Miley."

Explaining as Evie thought it was weird how Miley burrowed clothes from her, most of her fashion was the isle like sense. So it meant being fierce as well intimidating towards others.

Evie: "Maybe, but the leg groping?"

Trick: "Like I said, nice legs."

Which she merely pats his right face thinking about smacking that smile off his face messing with her.

Evie: "Your lucky that your honest to me."

Trick: "Also that I wanted to try that since you wore that cheerleader clothes. You were quite irresistible."

Evie: "Ok Romeo, you got a job to do. As do I, and if your lucky and get paid."

She stops as the blue haired girl trailed her index finger across his chest and pinches him.

Evie: "And I'll show you how to really mess around. Evil queen style~"

Teasing him as he nods to her as the couple rub their heads to each other messing around as he goes to get his suit on along with getting his gear as they hug one more time. He heads out to do his part at the museum leaving Evie to get back to her work, though getting curious on what Miley wanted with some of her clothing. Especially the ones that didn't look good. She didn't think about it too much but though it might be a chance that the auradonian girls are taking a interest into her fashion, this got her excited as well determined as she continued to work on her dress's more focusing on getting everything ready for the neon lights ball.

* * *

Right now at the Museum, Harold as well Trick was walking around the inside of the building keeping a eye out for anything suspicious along with watching over the exhibits as the demigod had to be sure the masked VK didn't touch anything. Harold was walking by the hall of heroes looking at one of his dad's paintings of him taking on the menacing hydra. He smiled thinking about being the hero like Hercules wanted until he heard something.

Harold: "uh oh."

He responded which he heads out to check it out. He rushes over to check out the princess exhibit as he notices him wearing Queen Elsa's royal clothing as well doing a small spin pretending to be in a ballroom which had the orange hair boy groan at him not taking the job serious.

Harold: "Trick, what in the name of my grandmother are you doing?"

Trick: "Showing off some moves. Plus be you ask, I can't let it go. It's just so comfy."

Responding to him as Harold stops him and he grabs the costume teen and shakes him off out of the dress. Trick merely grumbles as the demi god places the dress back on display as Trick watch him do so. Harold looks at him with a serious look as he picks him back dusting the boys suit and making him look presentable.

Tick: "You seriously got to ask how Elsa changed that look to her ice dress."

Harold: "It was magic, now stop messing with the stuff. Otherwise I'll tell Fairy god mother about this."

Which lead the boy to look away from Harold crossing his arms not intimidating by him.

Trick: "How scary, but what are we guarding it from anyway? I'm only hired for dangerous tasks along with facing people who are like me. Pure psychotic and enjoy a good meal. The one that hired me was some guy named Jerry."

Which he pulls out a small like card with the name along with a small like sentence underneath the name. Harold takes a look at it which it said 'Help'. He looks back at Trick with a look.

Harold: "This isn't a call. This is a SOS message! He's in trouble, how'd you even get this?"

Trick: "Oh, from a tiny like bug. I thought it was for this gig. But so far it feels like a gag."

Feeling cheated as he throws the card away which he turns away placing he's hands in his pockets.

Trick: "I'm out! I don't like being used like some wine up toy, you can go rescue him. I'll be checking out the fake treasure to see what I could have.."

Before finishing he then trips on the ground hitting his face on the ground hard. Harold notices as he goes to check up on him.

Harold: "You alright?"

Trick: "No, this place is suppose to be clean as a whistle."

Sounding agitated which the two see a small rope that caused him to trip, they look at the suspect as it was a evil looking like rat with red eyes along with a purple like shirt blowing raspberries at them as he scurries away. He gets agitated as Trick pulls out his swords rushing after the small rodent as he goes mad happy with trying to slice him up.

Trick: "Imma go mouse hunting!"

Harold: "Not around the exhibits you won't!"

Shouting to him as they soon where chasing around the rat across the museum as they continued their pursuit for it. Going up and down the stairs trying to corner it with no avail, the two teens soon see the rat near a small hole near the Cinderella exhibit as they had him trapped.

Trick: "Now, let's cook this rat."

Harold: "No, where going try and figure out who he's owner is."

Trick: "How's that? Going to whistle to him snow white?"

Asking sarcastically as Harold breathes in and begins to speak in a mouse like language which included some squeaks which had the masked VK look confused. The rat squeaks back at the demi god which made Harold look concern as he rubbed his chin in a manner of understanding.

Harold: "I believe he said 'Blow me'"

Trick: "Blow! Ha! Now that's comedy right there. But I prefer the painful type."

Raising his foot in the air about to stomp on the rat but soon was paused as the it soon blew a small smoke like essence around the two. The smoke soon caused the two to begin shrinking to the size of the rat, they land on the ground which the two looked around.

Harold: "No way, were small."

Trick: "Crap. This isn't fun. And neither is the welcoming committe."

Pointing towards the same rat with a bunch of other rats as they soon scurried at them. There where around twenty rats surronding them as they hand them outnumbered.

Harold: "I think we can take them."

Trick: "Yeah right, as long as this shrinking stuff didn't take away our abilities."

Which they soon charge right into the hordes of rats which the creatures battled them with a violent passion. They continue to battle one and other until the rats had beaten the two boys, they were tied up as well carried on their backs right towards the hole where they would be taken captive. While that was happening, someone else was watching from behind a statue as the strangers eyes saw the two small boys taken away.

"Don't worry guys. I'll get you out.

The stranger was about to try and save them from a dangerous like senario where it might lead dangerous consequences. Later on during the walk, the two captured teens was being carried to the rats lair as they saw most of them in toy like armor which they might have taken from children.

Harold: "I'm beginning to think that these are some bad rats."

Trick: "Oh gee, what was your first clue? The fact that they might be taking us to some evil wicked king? Or the nice decorations they have of fake skulls and chewed up wads of food."

Asking in a sarcastic voice as they soon arrived in a rat like lair, their on a made up throne was a male rat wearing a toy crown along with a spike like scepter with a dark blue cape. The rats line up by their leader as the vermin like enemy looked at them.

"So, we finally have them. The son of the great Hercules and the bastard of Oogie Boogie."

Trick: "Well I do like that title. But what's your stick Rattigan?"

Which the rat looked angered as he lets out a yell having the rats be frighten by him.

Rat King: "I, am the menacing Rat King! Unlike that fool Rattigan I didn't follow him like other idiotic vermin. I strived to be greater than him, when he first made his debut I was a simple infant. My foolish parents followed him because he was to make all rats rule London. But he failed, after that I strived to become greater than him! I planned it by becoming more stronger than him, by that I hid in the shadows. Made a legion of followers along with now capturing the kingdoms best chance of defeating me!"

Harold: "That has to be one of the most longest villain's monologues I've ever heard. But how come you wanted to capture us?"

Trick: "It's obvious really, he plans on eating us along with trying to take our skills."

Thinking about it as he points his head right at the massive pot along with having a aurodonian guard in a cage looking frighten.

Trick: "Hey are you Jerry? Because this will count on my bill of saving you."

Rat King: "I'm afraid you won't be saving anyone. That smoke my fellow rat blew on you had a interesting reaction. Studying some recipes from one of the books here, that shrinking spell has taken away your abilities. As long as your small, your just as weak as a flea."

He claps his hands as the rats hoisted the two boys upwards and throw them into the cage along with Jerry as the three soon begin to get lowered.

Harold: "It doesn't matter how small we are. A hero can always find a way out, even through these ropes."

Which he tried to do get free as he used most of his strength to break free from the ropes. He kept going as the masked boy lowers his head as he looks at the chief like rats begin pouring in small ingredients which would make them taste better.

Trick: "Well, at least I'll taste good for them. But I always wanted to say this. I hope you choke on my bones!"

Rat King: "Don't worry, how menacing teeth will chomp right down on your meat."

With a sinister like voice laughing at them which the gate kept going downwards to the pot as they all began to feel the steam from the pot as the three thought they were about to be cooked. That was, until something began flying towards the gears as the rats duck from the flying object. They look as it was some kind of star which was covered in red and green.

Rat King: "What the? Who dares enter the lair of the king!"

"Your worst nightmare you false king of wickedness."

Said a strong like voice as the rats, along with the boys as they see above one of the wooden beams was a caped figure with a mask which looked down upon them. They look at it was a teen girl with a dark red cape with white fur at the bottom, she had on green and red spirals across her arms as well a yellow and brown belt. She also had spike like wrist arms with some boots to match as well dark blue leggings that spiraled around her legs like a candy cane, Her shirt that was of a Santa like coat shirt which was dark blue as well had a mask over her eyes. She also had a Christmas hat over her head which was dark red with a spikey like ball as the girl looked like a mask vigilante.

Trick: "Whoa. Who's that masked cutie?"

"The name is Holiday girl, and I believe you mice are on my naughty list for cooking some teenagers."

Jerry: "Also a guard, but please hurry. I need to go to the bathroom!"

Rat king: "Rgh, another masked individual. Well, the more the merry! Attack my minions!"

Pointing his scepter at them which the rats rushed at them on all four as the girl leaped over them with grace. She throws from her belt some ornaments which exploded on them. It created a massive like fog which smelled like peppermint, soon quickly the girl began to beat up each of the rats with fast like attacks. The boys watched looking at them seeing the girl move along with taking down the enemies.

Harold: "Whoa, so far she's beating them up without breaking their bones. Unlike a certain guy I know."

Which he was talking about Trick, but the VK was hypnotize by how sleek her costume look as well her beating up the rats. She also pulls out a candy cane like staff and begins to beat them up one by one. Spinning it in the air she sweeps the rats off their feet and look at the rat king.

Holiday girl: "You have one last chance, either give up now and you can come in peace. Or get sent to a small cage."

Rat King: "HA! I dare you to try little girl."

Which he stands and charges at her, the masked girl smiles at the challenge as she moves to the left and begins to move left to right from the rat's attacks as she saw her moment and pulled out a small rope of tinsel which was silver as she quickly wraps underneath his legs making him trip on the ground. The king looked mad as his tail hits her making the mask girl hit the wall. The king rips the rope off his feet which he gets up, he spins his scepter as he was going to begin to hit her as she looked frighten. She pulled out a small like wreath and hurls it right towards the pot making it crack, the pot began to soon break as the water poured outwards which the king looked at. Which at that moment, Holiday girl pulled out a small like grappling gun which fired some Christmas lights towards the cage as she reaches the top.

Trick: "Ha! fried rat's anyone?"

He ask which the they watch the villainous animal scream in pain as he leaps upwards to wall frighten like shaking in fear as he falls back on the ground hurt as well burned. She soon helps them down and then begin to get their villainous host along the others as they head right back to the museum where they tied up the vermin.

Jerry: "Um, how are we suppose to get back to normal size?"

Holiday girl: "Oh, well just a little bit of magic."

She said showing the same purple dust as she blows it on themselves as the four soon began to grow to full size. Later on Harold called the authorities as well get all the rats in a cage which he handed over to the police, while up on the building was Trick and Holiday girl looking at each other.

Trick: "I should say thanks for helping me out. But I could have handled it, Miley."

Which the masked girl look petrified as she couldn't believe he found out as she coughs and tries to act bold.

Holiday girl: "I have no Idea who your talking about, I am a season protector of the kingdom as well."

Before speaking he walks to her close which makes her nervous as he removes her mask and hat showing Miley's face being nervous along with a brighten red expression.

Trick: "I knew it the moment you looked afraid, what's with the get up?"

Miley: "Well, I thought that if there was another masked vigilante that could help you. It might be possible you could stop being well, trickster and have a normal life."

Trick: "Huh, well for your information. I like this job as well not normal, plus it's not a problem. I can balance my life pretty well, but what I can't believe is that you would wear a Christmas get up to convince me."

He said Miley thought he sounded upset with her along with leading to him not being her friend anymore. Though it soon went away as he hugs her which had her blush scared like being hugged from him.

Trick: "I knew you had that wicked side in you! Plus also you looking damn attractive in that look. It makes me so happy there's another masked vigilante like me here."

Miley: "Well ugh, it's just a one time deal. I'm going to be doing this."

Assuring him that this was the only time being Holiday girl as he sighs looking at Miley.

Trick: "Trust me my fellow masked heroine. Once you down the mask, it's hard to stop that feeling."

Replying to her which he soon walks back down as the girl looks at her mask and hat making her think which Miley then looks at the moon. The stitched up girl took a deep breath as she takes out her grappling gun and swings off back to her home.

* * *

Back at Auradon prep, in Lonnie's room was the girl working on some homework. The brown haired girl then notice the tap on the window as she saw Miley in her costume as she walked over and lets her in.

Lonnie: "So I heard what happen. You kicked some major villain backside! That was awesome!"

Miley: "But also frightening, Trick found out who I was and well. He might not exactly stop being who he is. But he was glad I was able to be brave."

Assuring her as she began to remove her clothing and into some pajamas seating down on the bed. Lonnie sighs looking at her friend as she seats down on her bed looking at Miley getting ready for sleep.

Lonnie: "Boys will be boys. But this does mean you became the first masked heroine of Auradon. It was about time it happen. Maybe you can be a symbol of other masked heroes to come."

Which made Miley think about that, would their be more heroes like her and Trick? If so, she could only hope that they were like her. Serving justice as well protecting the kingdom, from all kinds of threats that were big and small.


	6. Ep 6-adujusting to a new home

**_"That was something unexpected from scaredy pants herself, suprise Miley had a sense in making a mask look pretty. Though I hope she continues, with some trainning from yours truly. But right now I got another issue that needs to be looked at. CJ, so far she's been here in the school for quite a while and it's been ok. But that doesn't mean her wicked side isn't going away any time soon. Now freddie? I can say she's ok, two bad as well atrractive girls is quite a pair to have all of the boys here fall for them. I wouldn't advise that, since these VK girls can break their arms before they could try, though that doesn't mean I can't check on what's happening."_**

* * *

Walking out of he's history class, he notices the girls talking to each other which he smiles interested like. He walks over where he notice Mal, Evie and Freddie talking amongst themselves as he put on he's Oogie charm.

Trick: "How are all you wicked ladies doing?"

Mal: "Fine, although Freddie here is having trouble with the smiling course."

Freddie: "Apparently it's something important. Though this doesn't count."

Which the voodoo daughter does a evil like smiling which would terrify a couple of animals.

Tricky: "Ah, your dad did that to me after I placed a couple of pins in his chair."

Which made her look at him with a upset look as the four walked to the table showing all types of snacks as they soon see Ben and Audrey getting some food as Evie soon touches something on the ground, apparently it was Ruby's hair on the ground.

Evie: "Oh it's Ruby."

Freddie: "Who?"

Audrey: "Rapunzel's daughter, her hair leaves ten minutes before she does. She's got to do something about those split ends."

Comment on the long golden hair as Trick thinks of something, picking up the strand of hair he then hands it to her.

Trick: "Would you examine this?"

Audrey: "Why would I..."

Before finishing her sentence the hair soon delivers a quick slap to her face which Audrey shrieks from how it sting as she holds her check. They soon see the long hair slither away like a snack as Trick chuckles.

Trick: "Now I know that was coming, and I pity one who said it."

Showing his hand to Audrey which the girl grumbles upset like as Ben soon notices everyone here.

Ben: "Well the food is ready, so you can all dive in."

Freddie: "Seriously? Were suppose to eat this junk?"

Asking which she walks over checking it out as most of this stuff was sweet snacks as well fruits, though what caught her eye was the fruit shape animals as she soon began to chow down on it like if there was no tomorrow. Trick smirked at the sight as Freddie continued to eat all the food as he along with the others knew no one could resist that type of food.

"I guess somebody is already enjoying the fruits of heaven."

Said a familiar voice as it was CJ, the blonde haired pirate walked over to grab her plate as well look at the others with a smile.

Mal: "Well I see your taking the environment good as well."

CJ: "Of course, a girl has to adapt to her surroundings. Plus, sweet Ben here helped me see the errors of my ways."

Trick: "Or was it the fact it was getting shipped to the isle where your brother might get upset with you along with other VK's. Or was it you could have been torn up by pig men if I didn't come in to stop you from making a big mistake?"

Asking which made the pirate girl chuckle uneasy like as she goes to get some food as she soon notices Freddie. After she left Freddie with the others, the two have been on a rocky path as they didn't speak that much.

Freddie: "Heard about that attempt with forming a crew of goons, didn't so good."

CJ: "Well you can blame a certain masked individual for that. Plus it would have worked better if you by my side."

Telling her which the others could tell something was going to happen which looked like a argument was about to happen.

Freddie: "Maybe if you treated me like a partner then a stooge, we could have worked together."

CJ: "Well sorry but I have trouble figuring out who exactly should be my partner than someone who decided to change quickly to the loser side."

Speaking back at her which made Freddie groan upset like as she grabs the rest of her food and walks away. The pirate girl does the same getting herself a plate of food for herself which she walks away as they saw that happen.

Ben: "Were they like that back home?"

Evie: "Well not exactly, they were good fiends until what we just found out."

Mal: "We should just let them be, better to not have two VK girls fighting each other than to start one at all."

Suggesting which Audrey goes to get her plate as well commenting on what has happened.

Audrey: "Well maybe they just need to spend some girl time. You know? Do each others nails, talking about secret stuff as well hair styles."

Talking about girl stuff which was normal on Auradon as the three VK teen's gave her a small look at her.

Trick: "Yeah, were talking about two wicked girls. Not Barbie dolls like Chad."

"Hey!"

Shouted a certain prince walking by as Trick glares at him knowing he was right as the blonde haired boy walks away before he does anything to him.

Trick: "Though that is true, I am responsible for CJ being here in the first place. So I should maybe help her get along to the.."

Everyone: "No."

Trick: "Oh come on! It be better if someone did something! Otherwise she might end up as a student which will never hear from and just be a regular student who will slowly forget along with us not talking to her since she'll possibly be going back to her pirating days and do something, pirate like."

Telling them in a long sentence which he breathes in due to how long he spoke as they all thought about it for a moment.

Mal: "Well, we could try to see how we can help them out. But let's do it in our own way Ben, it's kind of our department for dealing with these kinds of problems."

Ben: "You sure? Because I know some people that might.."

She presses her finger to his lips making him stop as Mal was going to handle this.

Mal: "Nope, E. Your with me to handle CJ. Trick, you can handle Freddie. You two have a, knack for terrifying people."

Trick: "Oh joyful!"

Clapping his hands giddy like which Evie merely gives him a glare which she directly looks into his yellow eyes.

Evie: "Try anything with her, I'm going to find a alligator and have him chomp on you."

Trick: "Indeed my lady."

Accepting the type of punishment as the three split to help their fellow VK leaving Ben and Audrey slight worried about how they could help the two girls get along as well be able to live together her in Auradon. Trick was heading to where Freddie went as he notices the voodoo daughter in the clothing shop as she apparently was working on her dress for the neon lights party ball that was going to happen. He knocks on the door which had her notice him and looks upset as she continued to work on her dress.

Freddie: "Whatever your going to say can it wait? I'm working on my dress."

Trick: "Oh please, you can spend time for little old me right? I mean, I am being friendly.."

Which he walks in skipping to her in a friendly manner which she soon throws a pin to his head as he stops getting the message to leave her alone. She looks at him as she thought he scream but he didn't, she walks over looking at him closer as she pulls it out.

Freddie: "So it is true, you can't be hurt."

Trick: "Yep, kind of comes with this. Skin condition I got, hence the mask."

Pointing towards it on his face as she heads back to her desk which had him look at it.

Freddie: "Which also means your this guy then?"

Showing a newspaper photo of him in his costume walking with the gang out of the building where he killed his father along with becoming good.

Freddie: "Never though you had it in you, also while wearing that. If you planned on wearing that then maybe get something with more flare."

Trick: "Hey, if you haven't notice I'm one of the first masked VK ever to come out of the isle. I don't see anyone else doing this, I'm planning on making this a trend you know."

Freddie: "Oh, you mean like this girl here?"

Showing a photo of Miley, who was in her holiday girl suit which had him curious. He thought she finished being her? Or was it when she helped him and Harold from becoming rat chow.

Trick: "Where um, did you get this exactly?"

Freddie: "Oh, at the museum. But have to say, it looks festival for her. If you are trying to make this into something for people to do. You got to have friends, with your type of style."

Trick: "Hey, I got friends. Well, I have one person but. He might not be into spandex."

Pulling out his phone which showed the number of Claw as Freddie looks at it with a curious expression.

Freddie: "You mean the lion boy? Scar's son. I heard about him, so far he's a lot of roar than bite. Also he enjoys to be alone, why would you think he be interested in this?"

Trick: "Well, get to put your frustrations to good use along with taking on not so nice people here in Auradon. As well rocking a pretty sick look which out classes almost everyone here in this school."

Sounding prideful in his profession of being a vigilante as Freddie didn't buy it as she scuffs at him continuing her dress.

Trick: "Also you get paid for it."

Hearing that she stops as she looks at him with a slightly intrigued like expression.

Freddie: "As in gems? Like getting something than just a thank you or a simple smile which people here give all the time?"

Trick: "Yeah, think of it as a way to help you get use to enjoying living her in Auradon. As well the fact to help you forget being a second in commander."

Which this made her a bit upset as she stands up looking at him with a agitated like look.

Freddie: "Don't try to act all therapy like on me pumpkin face. So far I'm enjoying it, as well the food here which is tasty. I don't want to waste on the chance I'll get in trouble. Though, it does sound fun causing some trouble for people who are bad like us. But there's a catch right?"

Trick: "Well, you'd have to wear a mask. All in all it's pretty fun, going see if Claw will join me on a job that requires some ferocious lion strength. Meet me tonight at the front of the doors of the school. I'll be the one looking like a ninja standing near the fluffy kitty."

As he lets her be to continue her dress design as the voodoo girl thinks for a second to take information she had gotten and seats back down to take It all in as well decide if she should do it or not. Meanwhile back with Mal and Evie, the two girls walked over to where CJ was heading, apparently, the pirate girl was a bit offended from what Trick said about being attack by those minions if it was for him saving her along with the others. She was at the gym room as well having a sword practicing her skills along with learning to practice on her swinging skills. Mal and Evie watched her display as she kept attempting it more as they two notice she enjoyed it.

Mal: "Hey CJ. Done swinging up there?"

CJ: "Hang on."

Relying to her which she soon leaps to the ground giving them a confident smile as well looking glad that she practiced with her swinging.

Evie: "So, how have you been? Getting use to the surroundings I mean."

CJ: "Fine, miss when I could cackle evil like as well pledge some people for something. But instead I get them if I ask politely, which is something that feels disgusting. Except for these charming looking snacks."

Which she seats down as she takes a bite out a fruit shape apple as well enjoys the taste of it.

Mal: "So, know what your doing here? So far your continuing your sword training."

CJ: "Well yeah, have you seen some of the boys here? Not so skilled with a blade, unlike Jay with his muscles. How he moves as well thrusts the blade to take down those prep boys, it just makes me want to hug those muscle of his as well laugh in those boys faces."

Thinking about as the two girls could tell she had a small crush on him as the blonde hair girl soon stops seeing how this looked embarrassing for her. She soon takes a sip of her juice which she then gets back up and swings her sword in a circle like way getting back to her practice.

Evie: "Well, would you like a real challenge?"

Asking her which had Mal and CJ look surprise at the blue haired girl has she places her bag down along with other essentials she had on as she grabs a blade very fast like as she looked very well experienced which stunned Mal.

Evie: "What, think I got what I needed with just my looks? Trick taught me a few things, plus I learned how to cut perfect it when my mom taught me how to cut a good meal for my future prince."

CJ: "Which is now a pumpkin face nut job."

Which had Mal a bit stunned which she seats down as she could tell Evie's expression from her face change from sweet to now upset as she adjusts her shoulder walking to the training floor.

CJ: "Oh, so the Queen's daughter got tough? Well then, let's see if your good that sword. Than just your fair face."

Telling her as CJ, telling Evie was serious removes her red coat and swings her blade around getting warmed up as the two got ready. They both bowed to each other in a way to challenge one an other as the two soon began their duel. They quickly strike each other with a quick blow as they were clashing their steel swords against each other as they didn't lead up. Mal was eating a small piece of strawberry cake as she watched her friend fight the blonde haired VK, the two continued to sword fight as they walked across area not letting up.

CJ: "Have to say, your pretty decent. But you won't win."

Evie: "Who says I would win with just sword skill?"

Which she soon spins to the left side as she bumps to the side making CJ fall to the floor as she dropped the sword as Evie aimed the tip of her blade at her.

Evie: "Always stay calm, and never show any pride until the end."

Telling her which CJ growls a bit upset as Evie helps her up as CJ then brings her down to the ground as well taking the sword aiming it at her.

CJ: "But also one thing, never show mercy to a pirate."

Evie: "Really? I was getting to that."

Which she uses her right leg to make her fall on to the padded floor. The two girls soon laugh a bit at how accelerating it was doing this as Mal comes over to help both of them up.

Mal: "So then, I guess that's helped you fit right in."

CJ; "Yeah, but it also means I can still have a bit of fun if I want a sword fight. But, since where having a bit of fun. Tell me something E, Is trick a good kisser?"

Getting Evie to blush a little bit as the three began to talk about some stuff along with other types of things that has happened which slowly began to become a discussion of how things had change from them being wicked as well to learning to be good, in their own way.

* * *

Right outside of the school in the middle of the night was Trick in his costume along with Claw, who was in a slightly new modified clothing showed him wearing metal chains as well having a lion like jacket. He sort of looked like a rock n roll fan but with a lot of hair.

Claw: "So, remind again about this job?"

Trick: "Well, were waiting for another person to come and help out."

Claw: "Really? Your getting one of those heroes to help out? I thought you didn't like them coming along."

Trick: "Well yes, but this person is well. Special."

Which the masked boy pulls out a candy bar and opens half of the mask showing his mouth as he takes a bite out he's bar which made the lion growl in hunger. Trick notices and pulls out another bar as Claw begins to eat it as well.

Claw: "Why do you bring snacks along?"

Trick: "Meh, because I get hungry during these cases. Plus their quite delicious."

Which the two soon hear walking, the two begin to see a figure coming out of the shadows as it looked like a girl. Coming out of the shadows with a mysterious like expression the two boys soon notice that it was Freddie in a strange but interesting type of clothing for the occasion. She had on skeleton makes up on her was along with a dark red like jacket which almost resembled Mal's, a unique feature that she had on a skeleton type theme which include a belt buckle as well arms for protection.

Trick: "Now that is some other side juju. How's you make that?"

Freddie: "Oh, I just burrowed some bones from the science hall. Did a small like voodoo spell to make them protect me from harm and.."

She pulls out a deck of cards which the two boys look at curious like.

Freddie: "My very own shadow cards. With these, I can do a whole lot of trouble."

Claw: "Really? I think these are more appropriate than a deck."

The lion said showing her his claws which came out of his fingers as she huffs, she pulls out a card as she throws it at a bush. The card cuts it in half and returns back to her, it showed a knife with the word "Return" as it would come back to her.

Freddie: "Never underestimate a voodoo daughter."

Trick: "Neat. But now we go off on our job."

As the two looked at him with a look as they merely followed him, the group continued to walk across the shopping district where they kept walking as Claw and Freddie were clueless to where Trick was leading them.

Freddie: "Ok, so what's the deal? Do you know where were heading at?"

Trick: "Of course, the job is at a local shopping store. Apparently there has been some rumors spreading around that there is some kind of person stealing the snacks as well possibly, becoming it."

Which the three soon arrived as they looked at the entrance of the doors of the food market as they enter it. The whole building was dark along with having only the aisle's lights on, the three walked suspiciously across the isles and notice most of the food taken off the shelves as well notice a crunching like sound. Claw sniffs the air as he could tell someone was here, they soon pass around the corner as they notice it being a massive body like creature. It was a amalgamation of food item's as well was eating some junk food.

Claw: "From what I'm smelling off that thing is you apparently."

Looking at Trick which has the masked boy gasp in suspicion as if he was behind this.

Trick: "That makes no sense, I'm not responsible for this. Besides I get my food for free at school, I don't need to make foodzilla here to get me food."

Talking back at him as Freddie groans annoyed at the two, she pulls out a card placing it in front of the creature as it allowed her to see through the food. So far it was a small Oogie bug that seemingly escaped as this could be why Claw could smell it's odor.

Freddie: "It isn't Trick, just one of Oogie's bugs. I think it got hungry and wanted a snack, but seeing how half of the stuff it's eating are the stuff I enjoy back at the school. Let's take this thing a part."

Trick: "Now your talking my language umm. Ugh..."

He stops for a second as the two look at him as he was trying to say her name, or something else.

Freddie: "Are you, trying to give me a name?"

Trick: "Yeah, secret identity issues? I mean my name is Trick, he's Claw and I was thinking of a name which could mean something.."

Claw: "Duck!"

The lion roared pushing Freddie out of the way as a massive ice box was thrown in the air.

Trick: "What's that have to deal with..."

Before finishing his sentence, he gets interrupted as he is crushed with the freezer, Claw and Freddie soon stand up as the food like creature roars at them. It lets out a bug like screech as it starts spitting out pieces of food at the two as they quickly dodge them. Claw goes straight forward the beast acting like a shield as he begins punching the food golem, Freddie on the side starts throwing cards at the creature which on them had knives as it started cutting up the creature on the side.

Claw: "You said there is a bug controlling this food right? So we just need to squash it."

Freddie: "It's moving to fast, it's impossible to find the right spot to squish the punk."

Replying to it as she shifts her deck a bit as Freddie pulls out a image showing a octopus tangling a ship as she throws it beneath it's feet. Claw moves out of the way as shadowy like tentacles wrap it up as it held the food monster.

Claw: "Finally, I can start tenderizing it more."

As he's claws come out and begins hacking it up left to right trying to find the bug, so far it was quickly moving around the body as it was hard to take out. Meanwhile, Trick who got out of the freezer all dizzy as they saw the two playing without him. He grabs a piece of meat looking for something specific as he smirks. He runs right over towards them rushing right towards them.

Trick: "Don't forget to add Duck!"

Which he was holding duck meat as he leapt over the lion like boy and stabs it into the food monsters head. It stops moving as it began to shake violently as the shadow card disappears, the three move back from it as somehow it didn't like the meat as it slowly began to grumble leading up to it falling apart. They soon see a red like bug screeching at them as it ended swiftly with Freddie stomping on the bug.

Freddie: "Gross...Hey."

She looks surprised as she found a fresh case of fruit shaped animals in a bag as she picks it up smiling.

Freddie: "They had my snack."

Trick: "Well at least your happy. I got some chicken in places you don't wanna know."

Telling them as Claw chuckles at that comment as well seeing how their mission was quite a success. Later on in the evening the manager that hired Trick paid the boy along with the others that helped him, though they luckily rushed out of their before the manger could freak out above the mess they made. They soon rushed towards the school where they notice Mal, Evie and CJ walking together as they looked at the others curious.

Mal: "So, Trick brought you along?"

Claw: "Yep, and I got paid for ripping something up."

Trick: "Crumbled. Plus I split it with you, even if I didn't have my share. You all deserve some payment."

Telling them which Freddie and CJ looked at each other feeling a bit embarrassed at the new company they were with.

CJ: "So, you gotten into Trick's style?"

Freddie: "Yeah, also got myself a cool name. Consider my name when I'm out on these jobs, Midnight."

Evie: "Oh, nice ring to it. Plus love the look, if you want I can help make it look more.."

She was going to continue until Freddie gave her a look meaning that she didn't want to change it.

Mal: "I guess we should get some rest, I think we all had a busy evening."

Telling them as they enter inside of the school as Freddie and CJ walked side by side together.

Freddie: "What about you? Manage to like these guys?"

CJ: "Well, I can tell they aren't that soft. So that's a bright side, but. I can try to be good here, though would it be possible. I can get a cool get up like that?"

Which Freddie let out a small smile as the two were going to try and enjoy their time here as well slowly try to be friends than partners in crime.


	7. Ep 7-The girl with a thing for the bling

**_Trick Pov:_**

 ** _"It's nice to see two friends get to be friendly towards one and other, after that night apparently Freddie and CJ spent more time as well talk about the stuff here that was quite fun. Especially the part when Freddie killed a bug, a rather dangerous one which I could have done if I didn't smell like chicken! On a different note, I was back with the gang_** ** _who were apparently helping out with a talent show that was going on and half of the students were trying to find some amazing talents. I was with Evie as she was in the science lab along with Lonnie, Mal and_** ** _Jordan as apparently my genius of a girlfriend found something that could help her out. Maybe it's something that involves something ancient and mysterious."_**

* * *

Right in the science room was the four girls along with Trick, who was behaving as well messing with some bones at a skeletons display. They were right now talking about something special for lonnie to use at the talent show.

Lonnie: "Thanks for helping me for the hip hop dance show. Though I'm curious, why are we in a lab?"

Evie: "Well, since you wanted to wow the crowd. We thought we could add a bit of some wicked science in this."

Mal: "Meaning, we might have a way to wow the crowd."

The two explained to her which Jane looks at Trick who was playing with the skeleton some more.

Jordan: "Although I'm glad I could have you two here, but why did you bring him?"

Pointing towards Trick as he wasn't listening to them as the teen accidentally breaks the bone.

Evie: "Well, because without him we wouldn't be able to get something that is going to help Lonnie help out."

Lonnie: "But is it dangerous? Although I'm glad that you all could help me out with this, but does Trick have something that might blow up?"

Feeling a bit worried since Trick had a act for bringing along items that might blow up or be something not friendly.

Mal: "Oh no, it'll help make you shine. As well look wicked, but first we need your advice on these new clothes Evie design."

Showing her a pad that showed a drawn Lonnie in different sets of clothing as it was colorful and had a hip hop theme to it.

Jordan: "While they are fierce, I think we can make it more fierce."

Lonnie: "But friendly, I want to amaze the crowd. Not scare them."

Mal: "Already taken care of, Trick."

Snapping her fingers as the boy looks at them, he walks over and pulls out a small vile of blue like liquid as he hands it to Evie.

Lonnie: "Is that nuclear waste?"

Evie: "No! well, not anymore. Trick found some of this stuff out of a barrel of the waste, but after doing some slight changes to it. It can now be able to glow in the dark."

As she shows by shutting off the lights, the four girls soon see Trick glow in the dark as his shirt showed a menacing like Jack o lantern. He stretches his shirt out making it move as Evie turns the light back on.

Trick: "Sorry, got a bit carried away."

Mal: "Much like everything else you do."

Making a sly comment as Trick merely did a scare move towards her as Lonnie looked uncertain about this.

Lonnie: "Are you sure that this won't, blow up or something?"

Evie: "No, I've experimented it for the last couple of days since Trick brought it. I just think you should watch out for liquid nitrogen."

Which made Lonnie looked at the VK teens nervous as well showed a nervous like smile rubbing her shoulder.

Jordan: "Don't worry, I'm going to be watching over it. All you have to do is be yourself, as well have Mal design your looks."

Lonnie: "Ok."

Nodding as Mal and Lonnie went to work out on her look while the others went to work on the glow in the dark substance. Trick looked at the two as he merely flicking his finger against a solar system diorama being bored.

Trick: "So you guys need me to get more of that nuclear waste?"

Evie: "No, because of the fact that you brought that barrel to me. I'll be able to make more of the glow in the dark formula."

Jordan: "Plus, now that your here. I can use, this."

Showing him a small card which he looks at it, he pulls out a pair of glasses looking at it as that slip was his coupon for his assistance.

Jordan: "This, little baby here lets me get a favor for you."

Trick: "Wah? How is it that you..."

Before he stops speaking, he looks towards Evie as the girl merely chuckles a bit. He gives her a suspicious like look which made him think she made copies and gave her one.

Evie: "Well, it was because of that stunt of yours taking her lamp. I thought she might want your 'skills' in whatever aid she is in need of."

Jordan: "And that I do, because I need some help with a small issue. There is a new necklace I had my eye on but someone stole it last night at the store, no news on who did it. But apparently, it involved a recording of some kind if thing escaping from the police."

Explaining to him as she pulled her phone showing a video clip of the theft last night, apparently the suspect moved swiftly through the cops as well able to take out some of them. Apparently the suspect was wearing a interesting like wear as it appeared to be based off crustacean like form as Trick turned his head.

Trick: "Tamatoa? Whoa, talk about your fast sea food."

Evie: "You mean from Moana's story? The collector? I though he lived in that monster realm?

Asking Jordan as Jordan merely modified the image as it wasn't the crab but someone wearing clothing that represented the look of the collector monster.

Jordan: "Well I think it might be someone that's a fan of him. Lately their have been a lot of people inspired by your boyfriend here to put on costumes and be something else, it's becoming a trend."

Telling them as Trick merely smirked at this as he pulled out a small dagger.

Trick: "Well, at least this won't be boring. I was getting a hankering for crab, but what does this get me?"

Jordan: "Um, me forgetting about your lamp and not getting you detention?"

Telling him in a manner as well not going to punch him in the face as she looks at his face as well at her.

Trick: "Right, so I guess I'm going crab hunting. As well might check out if this guy is a actual creature."

Evie: "Well if this thief is acting like the giant Tamatoa, maybe he has more of that gel that glows in the dark. Make sure to get some."

Telling him as the two girls gave him a smile like if this task wasn't that much a big deal as he sighs as he goes and takes the card.

Trick: "The things I do for this kingdom."

Walking pass the two, he gives Evie a quick kiss and goes out of the classroom to get to work as Evie smiled to him. Jordan looks at her still confused as of why a pretty girl like her would prefer Trick.

Jordan: "So E, not to get into your relationship deal but. Why did you choose him to be your man?"

Evie: "Well, many people ask me if it's because he saved me from Oogie or that he is pretty unique. I date him because not many boys go out their way to do things for me like the way he does, plus. He has a good set of muscles, like Jay."

As she was working on the glow in the dark recipe for Lonnie and Jordan went over to help out as the two girls continued on it while Evie's boyfriend went to go check on this crustacean thief as well get Jordan's necklace.

 _ **Later on**_

Right at the crime scene of the store, Trick arrived in his work suit as he notices a yellow tape around the store as well everything broken as well some of the gold items taken. He steps inside as he checks the inside and notices half of the place being destroyed like if a bull was set loose in a china shop.

Trick: "Damn, talk about getting the bling."

Stepping on the broken stuff as well noticing the claw marks on the wall, they defiantly looked like crab like claws as he could smell it around him. The masked teen checks out to where he could have run off as he notices some faint like footprints on the ground. He follows the faint like footsteps as he continued to follow it as he notices that it lead to the woods, he then notices some claw like scratches on the tree's as he see's a trail.

Trick: "Guess were going skipping through the woods."

Telling him as he does some small like skips through the woods as he see's a small like pond. Looking at the pond he goes to grab a rock, he drops it into the water as it slowly sink into the water.

Trick: "All small things have big packages."

Making a joke as he lays down on the ground and places his right hand into the bottom of the pound, he didn't feel anything as if it was like a pool.

Trick: "Wow, now this is de.."

Before being amazed by the space of water, he felt something biting him. It was quick as he then pulls out his arm and notices his hand being gone, he looks shocked as he growls upset like.

Trick: "You dirty fin face sucker! I'm having sushi tonight!"

He pulled out his left sword and leaps right into the puddle, as he entered into the water he looked around seeing nothing but a massive space of water. He looked around and notices a small light, it moved around as well towards him in a rush as if the light was attached to something. The light was attached to a massive creature as it devours Trick in one full gulp, it continued to swim towards another split like open as it soon swim through the open like crack as it suddenly vanishes.

* * *

Appearing out of the crack, the creature arrived in a monstrous like realm where it was covered in dark glowing lights as well appeared to be a tropical like realm. Surrounded in a coral like state, this was apparently the realm of monsters, the same one Moana and Maui went to find the demigod's magical hook. As the fish like creature kept swimming, it felt a ill like feeling inside of it's guts as there was soon squishy like sounds. It lets out a roar as somehow it was being hurt on the inside, soon enough it crashes on the coral like ground unable to swim. It then hacks violently until it then vomits some of it's lunch along with Trick, he must have cut up his insides as well hurt it as he also got his right hand back.

Trick: "And that's why you should always look at your candy before eating."

Kicking him in the face as the creature yells and swims away from Trick, the boy soon grabs his hand and places it on his numb trying to reattached it. He seats down looking around a he notices he was in Lalotai, the realm of monsters as well everything nasty and cruel. Quickly enough his right hand got healed up as he tested it out by moving his fingers and hand.

Trick: "There he is, all restored. Now then Trick old boy, where is that thief?"

Asking himself as he begins to walk around the place being fascinated by the area as well noticing the habitants of the place. Most of the creatures were either humanoid or to big, in which he see's some on the lower levels stomping their way as the boy looked down. He then bumps into a purple like monster who had on a freaky mask as well four arms. Turning it's head, the creature merely moved at him trying to scare him as Trick merely stood there as the four arm like beast lets out a frightful like screech.

Trick: "Yeah, monkey do scary. But Trixie does this..."

He turns away and removes his mask, doing a face towards the creature he soon scares him as well makes some crazy like noises making the four armed beast run away.

Trick: "Yeah, like I'm getting punk by some monkey. Ha! I, am the scream king. I do the scaring around these parts."

"Really now?"

Said a feminine like voice as he turns around seeing the crab like suspect, apparently it was a female crab like monster who had a humanoid like form. The red armor around her was dark red and pink as well had gold around her pants and right claw. Her hair was dark purple with light blue strands while her eyes were light brown, she looked muscular with her possibly working out and had the necklace around her neck.

"I, am Kewelima. Daughter of Tamatoa, the princess of gold and keeper of all things shinning. And you, are trespassing."

Trick: "Well apologies oh muscular lady, but I notice you did some shopping. Night shopping, which was from a store up top as well from a friend."

Pointing towards her as the red clawed girl merely smirks not being frighten by his words and accusation.

Kewelima: "Well I am the strongest of the monsters here, as well the one with the pride to go to the surface and claim this as my own. Unlike my dad, I prefer getting what I want than waiting for it to fall here. Which I'm guess, you did."

Trick: "Well, I was ate and then puked out. So I didn't come here, I was brought here."

Kewelima: "Well, seeing how you can easily scare some of the folks around here. I think you make a handsome collection to my, violent boys. I have them all frozen in coral and statured in my bedroom."

Showing him a photo album of some of the lands greatest warriors as well fearsome teenagers captured, turn into coral like statues and placed in her room for the crab like girl to admire.

Trick: "Wow, Ariel should start a club. Because you two would get along quite nicely."

Kewelima: "Oh please, that wimp of a mermaid doesn't got nothing on me. I mean, most of the creatures here are frighten by my strength.."

She flexes for him showing off her muscles as well how athletic she was.

Kewelima: "And my beauty, so far all the male monsters here are gross. But I saw through that mask, your quite the catch."

In which she stomps on the ground which had him flying towards her as well landing in her arms, he felt like a dog as she looked at him with her light brown eyes.

Kewelima: "Maybe my king, you can not be turned in a coral like statue and be with me. We could rule this realm and soon, conquer Auradon!"

Trick: "Yeah, I'm kind of in relationship with another evil gone good girl. But I bet there a lot of dudes here that might.."

Before finishing, she grabs his neck with her left hand as she was apparently chocking him. She somehow didn't like the answer as she continued to choke harder.

Kewelima: "You dare to refuse the honor of being with me? Oh well, not every girl in the sea is lucky. Oh well, at least I get to keep you here as my statue. Maybe in a couple of years you can reconsider and be with me. The coral here can keep people alive for ages, cool right?"

Trick: "Yeah, but I got something to say before you rock me up."

Raising a finger as he points at that cavern which was dark as this made her turn her head.

Trick: "Do you got anything that glows in the dark? You can put that on me while you keep me here as your prisoner."

Kewelima: "Oh your such a genius, maybe instead of years. It can be next week."

Thinking to herself as she continued to hold onto his neck as she dragged him inside of the cavern on where he see's all of the glowing like substance. She then uses her claw to scrap some off the wall as she was about to rub on him, the red crustacean like girl kept doing so as Trick pulled out his phone finding a app.

Kewelima: "Perfect, now then. Once I get you coral up, I won't have to use eel's as a night light."

Trick: "That's fine and dandy, but I got something better than a light."

Telling her which had her interesting as she looks at him with a devious as well cheerful like smile as it could be something for her. The boy aims his phone to her as this made her look confused.

Trick: "Imma firing my laser!"

In which the phone begins taking some bright like flashes towards her eyes blinding her, he soon takes his chance as well takes the necklace from her as she covers her eyes. He makes a quick get away as she soon chases after him, grabbing some rocks with her claw hand she throws them right towards Trick as they exploded on impact.

Trick: "Ah man, Harold will flip when finds out there's a girl stronger than him!"

Laughing at the thought as he now had to find his way, he thinks about it as he remembered that when Moana and Maui escaped here, they had to go in a geyser so it would shoot him back to the surface.

Kewelima: "Once I get my claws on you! I'll chop you up, crush you and feed you to the cave stalkers!"

Threating him as the boy soon looks at the edge and see's nothing but the lower flows. Kewelima right behind him stops as her right claw begins snapping towards him as she didn't look happy.

Trick: "Um, look. I'm really grateful that you find me pretty. But I'm in a relationship already and I don't think us dating would be a good idea."

Kewelima: "Do you think I'm one of those surface girls to just accept that? I'm a monster VK, and whatever a monster wants. It takes."

Coming closer as he notices something coming upwards, it looked like a flow of water as he looks at her with a smile.

Trick: "Well then, I guess that makes me exclusive."

He does a X like cross of his arms and jumps off the cliff and just in the nick of time, a geyser of water hits him sending him right to the sky as the force made the crustacean girl fall to the ground making her look upset.

Kewelima: "Hey! Hey!"

Shouting at him in a upset manner shaking her hand and claw in the air looking upset as well with a sadden look.

Kewelima: "Call me!"

Asking the now gone masked boy as Kewelima looked upset, but she then felt a rock on her head drop on her as she saw a small like number on it which was his. The monster girl holds it close jumping excited like as she was now able to call him back on the surface, even if she didn't have him. She could at least text him on the surface.

* * *

Right in the forest, a near by deer walked over to a pond to take a drink from it. As it began to drink from the water, a splash came out of now where and causes the animal to run away. Trick appeared flapping around like a fish as he gasps looking shocked. He looks around and see's that he had gotten the necklace as well was able to escape.

Trick: "Great, I'm soaking wet."

Complaining as he soon notice that the door way to Lalotai was still here, he decided to place some bushes near by the pond as well pull out a marker from his utility belt and wrote on a drew.

 _"Do not drink, swim or even try to enter."_

Which he then rushes over to the stores and pays for a tarp, he rushes to the small pond and places it over and begins to nail it to the ground to make sure nothing would come out. To make sure he placed some rocks as well other kinds of heavy like things for nothing to come out, he breaths in relief as he then makes his way back to the school to see if the show was starting. Right at Auradon, the masked teen was able to get Jordan's necklace along with helping Evie make more of the glow in the dark formula off his clothing and was able to apply it to Lonnie's clothing. Right at the Hip hop show, Mal and Evie watched in satisfactory that it went off with a ease.

Mal: "That stuff is pretty neat. Maybe we can try it out on our clothes."

Evie: "Big time, with the stuff I got from Trick. Will be able to make more for the Neon lights ball."

Feeling satisfied as she looks over to her boyfriend as he was apparently in new clothing as well having a towel wrapped around him as he was shivering in cold.

Evie: "How's my wet and cold like boy doing?"

Trick: "Feeling like I got shot out of a water cannon. All this, over a stinking coupon."

Telling her as he was shivering still which made Mal laugh a little to him as well look at Lonnie who was dancing in style as well having the crowd look at her clothes glowing.

Mal: "Though you got to love how it all wraps up."

Replying to him as his phone soon gets a text, he looks at it showing a image of Kewelima doing a pose as well blowing a kiss as Evie looks at the phone.

Evie: "Ugh, who's she?"

Trick: "Another girl that tried to kill me. Also has a interest in collecting."

Trying to not make it sound serious as Evie had a suspicious look on him, she merely pats his head as the three watched the rest of the show as well enjoying the fact that everyone got something out of this.


	8. ep 8-A quick task before the ball

**_Trick Pov:_** ** _"Now I'd say Im a magnet to strangers with special backgrounds, but getting almost crushed by some crimson crab girl? That's a bit exagerating on who you meet daily, it seems there is more to Auradon than everyone on the Isle thinks of this place. Though right now I'm doing the one thing I should have done since I came here, Nothing! I mean I've been used so much that I feel like a ragdoll getting chewed up by mutts. Why am I brining Miley into this? Well anyway, you can tell that the one place I'd be would be by Evie's side. I was right now in her room passed out hard along with her, doing her makeup so she could be ready for this Neon Light's Ball that's coming up. Finally, a party that I won't have to crash, or will I?"_**

* * *

At Auradon Prep inside of the girls dorm rooms, Evie was sitting infront of the mirror looking at herself. So far she looked as always fariest in all of the school, but that doesnt mean she can't practice on being more fair. She looked at the collection of lipsticks as they were all different kinds of red, she chose the apple red in which it was half dark and light as it was able to make her look cute and fierce. She applies it on and does a pose, continuing to do her routine the blue haired VK looks at her boyfriend on her bed passed out as well holding her stuffed raven.

Evie: "Babe? You think you can help with my nails? I need something sharp to get them perfect but I can't find my nail files."

Telling him in which he merely snores, he was right now in pajamas which was wearing a long sleeve shirt that was black and green with bugs around it. As well dark green pants, she sighs at him seeing how he has been busy with the jobs he has been getting.

Evie: "Oh sleeping beauty~"

Gesturing towards him as she walks over and looks down at him. Evie lightly bops him on the nose to wake up as well other ways to wake him up, deciding to wake him up the way he would want. She hops on his waist as well places her hands on his chest, his eyes woke up as he looked at his blue haired angel looking at him with a miscivous smile.

Trick: "Please tell me I didn't miss a oppertunity of a lifetime?"

Evie: "Worse, you were asleep like a princess. Which is my job, or rather someone else who can't defend herself."

Trick: "Which one? Because their are plenty."

Responding to her comment as she lays down by his side as the two looked at each other. They had this moment to themselves as they kept close together on the bed.

Evie: "Its weird how Im getting used to see you without your mask. It might be because of how much time I spend with you, or the fact that I might love seeing that smile."

Trick: "And here I thought I reminded you of a pumpkin spice coffee the girls get."

Evie: "Oh really? So does that make me your sugar?~"

Trailing her fingers upwards to his chest up to his face rubbing his skin. He looked at his yellow like eyes as well he did to her's giving her a smile.

Trick: "Perhaps, if you don't have class we could. Do something scientific."

Evie: "Well, I can think of something scientific that involves you. Some snacks, music and some new clothing I made just for us. But it needs to start, with a kiss."

Telling him close as the two were somehow ready to kiss until soon enough the door opens, they look seeing none other than Mal with a tired expression on her face from her morning class.

Mal: "Hurl, were you two going do something gross?"

Trick: "Well no, because I'm already not wearing my sunday best. Plus, mood killer much?"

Asking her which Mal throws a pillow on his face and helps Evie up as the two girls smiled and did a hug.

Mal: "Well this is my room and my friend, also E. I need your help with getting my dress ready. If your not busy playing with your toy."

Evie: "You know got you back M, just thought I might spend abit of time with trick until he has to go and do something dangerous."

Telling her as Trick got up looking at the stuff raven as he kisses it's for head and places it on the bed.

Trick: "Yeah, danger is a job that has many benefits. Such, as getting you that new sewing machine and science books."

Showing her a small wad of money in his pocket as he throws it to her. Though Mal catches it and looks at how much there was.

Mal: "Let me guess, had to go somewhere that dealt with you being chewed up?"

Trick: "Correction, stabbed. I was chasing some hunters trying to catch some cubs. Luckily the cubs didn't see what I did to the men."

Feeling satisfied as Mal could think what he did to those men, he liked small animals that could grow up into big and ferocious beasts. So when learning that those cubs would be hunted, it be considered a crime of what kind of punishment he gave those poachers.

Mal: "Well anyway, need you to leave. I got to get dress."

Telling him in a manner as Trick raises his eyebrow at her curious about that comment as if it didn't sound serious.

Trick: "And?"

M: "Grr.."

Growling at him as she pulls out a boot and throws it at his face as he got the signal. He gets his clothing as he soon sneaks out through the window waving good bye as well landing on the pavement. He walks back to his room as the girls watch him leave, Mal seats down by Evie as the blue haired girl goes to the closet and pulls out Mal's Neon Lights Ball dress.

Mal: "So how exactly did he get in here?"

Evie: "Well, after a small incident which involved him doing a prank on Chad which involved putting horse food into his pockets. He as well some other boys chased him across the campus, soon enough he came here to hide out. Luckily he had on his pajamas and slept underneath the bed."

Explaining the story as Mal crosses her arms at the strange like tale of him doing that to the prince.

Mal: "I guess he still doesn't like chad."

Evie: "I know, I still think he hasn't forgiven him for what he did to me. But, it's always good seeing bullies punished."

Doing a small wicked like chuckle at the thought as the two girls soon began to work on Mal's dress, meanwhile back at the boys dorms was Trick walking to his room and opens the door. He soon then see's none other than Claw, who was snuggling in his own bed as he was chewing on some meat he was able to sneak away.

Claw: "So, how was your night with your blue princess?"

Trick: "No, queen. Plus the fact that nothing happened, if you were thinking of something naughty then we could talk it over some tea and lemon cakes. But I have things to do."

Claw: "Don't. What I can think of things to do is to something dangerous and will have your limbs taken apart."

Replying to the green like teen as he merely throws his stuff on the bed and lays on it. He then pulls out a bag full of magazines as he opens it showing different types of articles. The lion notices one that was about some swimsuits as he sighs, seeing this from a teenager was ordinary, but he was dating a girl.

Claw: "Do you have any sense of morality in that head of yours?"

Trick: "Oh yeah, right by my learning process. But I'm looking at some swimsuits for my girl, though I still think of the queens of the kingdom. What about you? Don't you have any thoughts in your head?"

Claw: "If they include tearing you apart as well that of making sure that you aren't near me? Then yes."

Looking at his claws as he sharpens them a bit as the orange skin teen merely finishes and then gets up as he goes to get freshen up. He looks through his closet as he was pulling out a couple of styles of clothing.

Trick: "I got a job tonight, I got called about a robbery happening at Tangletown. Got to be teaming up with Ruby, since that's her home town so you know how that will be like."

As he found some clothing that would be perfect for the job, he found a woodsman type costume that had on some knives as well looked like a suit which looked like a royal guard with the armored pads but with his jack o lantern smile. He grabs his swords and places them on his back as he cracks his neck getting ready to go out.

Trick: "Wish me luck good buddy, I'm going to go out and see what I can break in her hometown."

Telling his lion like friend as he walks out of his room while Claw didn't listen, though as the masked teen leaves the room. He goes through his magazine collection and see's a catalog of claw like weapons. Being fascinated he then seats down reading it as he saw some numerous ones that made him look at them with a intrigue like look.

* * *

Right outside was a limo as Ruby was by it in her hero in training uniform, crossing her arms as she seemingly didn't like this assignment as she opens the door as they soon enter the Limo as David was driving them to town. Right now it was quiet as seemingly Ruby didn't like this teen coming with her.

Trick: "You seem quiet, what's wrong? Lizard's got your tongue? Or Chameleon?"

Ruby: "Well, the fact is that I'm not fond of bringing you to my home. They have a small fear of, bandit like people who wear masks."

Trick: "Seriously? Come on blonde. I bet Rapunzel will love me, plus Flynn? Totally adore me."

Making himself sound like the life of the party in which the girl and driver groans at what he was saying.

David: "If you haven't notice, since your arrival as well things going about. People have been dealing with people in masks, but it's been kept to a minimal because of the kingdom. Your actions have caused a reaction."

Explaining to him what has been going on as Trick was merely shocked and awe at the news as he was clapping his hands together at the sound of that. They kept driving through the forest as they soon see the outskirts of the town. It looked like the kingdom of Corona as they see some of the people looking at the car, the limo soon stops by medium size castle in the middle of the town as it was clearly Rapunzel and Flynn's. The two step out and see the parents, Rapunzel had her hair together as well Flynn in the same clothing but only bigger as Ruby went up to hug her parents.

Rapunzel: "It's nice to see you again dear, oh and your the trickster. I like the look."

Trick: "Aw it's nothing. Evie made it for me when I would ever go to a different town. She got it from a show she watched."

Flynn: "Well, I heard you quick with your hands. Ever got out of trouble?"

Asking the masked teen as he merely smirks underneath the mask, Rapunzel leads the two inside as they were going to be explained what was happening. Right now they saw a figure running around the town stealing metal and other types of ingredients. They dubbed him the 'Alchemist' due to him having steam punk like goggles and hat as he threw strange like liquids that freeze people's legs and making small fires.

Rapunzel: "He's been going about taking pots, pans and even pipes. We tried everything, even Maximus tried to take him."

Explaining the situation as the two see the white horse by the window where his mane was all glued up along with his legs. Some people were trying to remove the glue as Trick was about to laugh, but merely chuckled a bit, though he could utter a word which the horse might not understand.

Trick: "Kleben."

Telling himself in German which the others didn't understand, though he gets hit with a apple as he looks up seeing the chameleon. Ruby smiled as the reptile leaps down to her shoulder as he rubbed his head against her check.

Ruby: "Thanks P, I knew you would say something."

Trick" Smart gecko.."

Crossing his arms as he looks away Flynn takes out a map of the known places where the Alchemist have strike at. Most of them were a few metal shops as the last one was a forge.

Flynn: "This is the last place that holds some of the town's metal. Mostly to make strong pans and other types of swords. We can have a group of guards surround the place as well have you in the back as a surprise."

Trick: "Ugh yeah, I think the better plan is that I grab a lawn chair. Get some orange juice with some shades and wait for him to appear, you two hired me to do this."

Reminding them as Rapunzel crossed her arms at the boy at which meant there was something a foot.

Rapunzel: "We actual wanted our daughter to do it, seeing how she is training to become a hero. As well fought different types of people because of you. We wanted to see her in action, your her sidekick."

Telling him as he was about to utter a word before Ruby 'accidentally' drops her frying pan on his foot in which he bites his lips as he couldn't speak.

Ruby: "Thanks, oh. I forgot to mention, do you still have my shirts from Christmas? I left them here when I visit."

Flynn: "Yeah, their in the clothes bin."

Trick: "Ruby's room?!"

Asking in a excited like tone as he flips over the group and soon rushes to her room as Ruby gasps nervous and runs after him as the two parents watch them. Ruby, finds him in jumping on her bed messing it up as Ruby throws her hair on him tying him up. She slings him down to the floor where he couldn't move as he growls trying to break free.

Ruby: "You never, ever. Touch my stuff."

Trick: "Oh please, I merely jumped on your bed. Perfect for jumping on it, also. I know about, "Wonder cute." "

Telling her which she stops to look for her shirts as she stands up, Ruby soon pulls him with her hair as well aiming a frying pan at his face.

Ruby: "If you ever, tell anyone or mention that name. I'm going serve you sunny side up and dragged across the whole kingdom on Maximus and the rest of the royal guard."

Trick: "Oh, struck a nerve didn't I? But hey, you like Harold. Totally natural, my lips are sealed. I would expose Ursula to the catalog of shrimp than say anything about your crush on him."

Telling her as she sighs at how honest he was, she gets him out as Ruby goes and grabs a bag where she places some of her shirts in it as well going to be get ready for tonight. The masked teen merely watches her as she got her stuff ready. They then head out to talk to her parents to see what else will be going on as they get ready to meet this strange villain.

 _ **Night time**_

The two were in front of the forgery as they were guarding the place, Ruby was holding her frying pan as Trick was on his lawn chair reading about the town's scenery as well famous flowers.

Trick: "Once this is over, I'll bring Evie over to pick some flowers out so she could think of new fashion like design."

Ruby: "Are you really that fond of her?"

Trick: "Is that a question that you already knew the answer to?"

In which sounded a bit confusing as she merely sighs as the girl looked around the area seeing if the Alchemist would make his move.

Trick: "But why have a crush on Harold? Just making conversation before we face something dangerous."

Ruby: "Really? Right now? In the middle of the night you ask that?"

Looking at him in which he shows her his drink offering it to her as Ruby, biting her lip as well gripping the handle of her frying pan grabs it and drinks some of it.

Ruby: "It, started when I found out he was coming to the school. At first, most of the boys wanted to date me since I hade long hair as well possibly skilled with making a good breakfast. Though most of the boys I met, thought about how handsome they look or they thought I was a damsel in distress. I hated that for a while, but soon enough. Harold came, which changed some of my time there."

Recalling the time she met him at the school, he was a bit of a dork talking about his dad being a hero as will his relatives. Though that made him different from the other boys, he talked about being a brave like hero like his dad. That type of talk made her wanted to be like him, as well be a hero that could show others that girls could still be brave.

Ruby: "Soon later, he talked to Fairy god mother about starting the Hero in training program. I was the first volunteer to join the program."

Trick: "And now here we are, teamed up with a unkillable masked teen for hire. Waiting for whatever man is coming, how do you feel now?"

He asked as she looked at him with a expression of not knowing the answer, she hands him the cup as they soon heard something. The two became alert as they soon notice something. A moving like object on the ground as it looked like a spider, it walks towards them blinking it's eyes at them.

Trick: "Oh, well don't you look.."

Before speaking it shoots a strong like web in his face as it makes him fall onto the ground, Ruby looked shock at the web attack she soon notices other spiders appear from the buildings with glowing green eyes as they soon surround Ruby. She spins her frying pan and soon begins taking them out one by one, they leapt at her quickly but she was able to swat them away one by one. Trick got up looking at the girl continue to destroy the machine like spiders, he pulls out his two katanas as he was about to join in on the fun until he notices in the forge was the Alchemist trying to take a gear. He makes a expression as the stranger runs away.

Trick: "Got ourselves a runner!"

Ruby: "Then go get him!"

Telling him as Trick soon rushes after him, the masked teen was able to chase him through the woods as the stranger was heading to a bush as he leaps down it. Trick didn't understand it as he soon pulls out a small like ball that looked like a skeleton as he tosses it down. He backs away as it explodes, hearing nothing he thought he had won. Only to hear something moving from the ground, he thought there was something else as suddenly he was launched off the ground and landed on the grass. He looks at the hole opening up as it was a mechanical hand, coming out was a automaton like suit as it looked at him.

 _"Behold, the age of the automaton has return! May all kneel before out steel might!"_

Trick: "Tell that to every would be evil emperor."

As he soon begins to slash at him until nothing happened, his blades left only scratches as the machine grabs his leg and hits him across he tree's. Soon enough Ruby rushed over to check it out as she saw Trick being used as a Ragdoll, the blond hair girl see's some items on the ground falling from Trick's belt as she notices a small like item. She grabs it as apparently it was a light bug. Trying to look for a right time to strike, she throws it up and does a hard swing at the face of the automaton as the bug begins to shock the machine.

Trick: "That's my toy!"

Ruby: "Consider it pay back for using my frying pan as a baseball bat."

Which the robot like automaton begins to move left to right as Trick notices his arm being exposed, all he need was a clean cut. He leaps off the hand holding him as he grabs a katana and cuts his arm off with a clean cut. The automaton moves back hesitating as Ruby wraps her hair around her frying pan to give it power, as the pan glowed yellow as she rushes at the machine and delivers a strong attack making it drop to the ground.

Trick: "Huh, could have done that when this thing came out a few minutes ago."

Telling her as he notice some of his bones broken, he gets up as the two see the face of the machine open up showing a person inside. It was a brown haired dwarf with the same steam punk goggles and hat as he was the alchemist.

Alchemist: "Fear me children! For I shall make this country into a.."

Trick: "Oh shut up."

Replying with a fist as he punches him hard in the face making him pass out, the two soon contact the royal guard as well had the machine taken away as the two teens were taking a breather while watching things happen.

Ruby: "I guess this robbery was a ruse to making a ultimate weapon eh?"

Trick: "Yeah, can't believe it had to happen with the ball is coming up."

Replying back to her as Ruby lets out a humorous like smile as the fact that dealing with this as well being a student as a bit troublesome, but also fun at the same time.

Trick: "So, just in case if anything else happens at the ball or something. Are you asking someone out?"

Asking in a nosey like manner as Ruby looks at him with a glare, the masked teen puts his hands up in defense as it meant she wasn't going to answer as another job was done as well making Ruby's town, as well the rest of Auradon safe from the new threats that are coming from the shadows of the kingdom.


	9. ep 9-Neon Lights Ball part 1

**_"So you all know what time it is, B ball time! Not basketball, sorry but if I was ever going to be involved with that. I'm going need some lucky shorts and a boombox, also a funky afro to show off the conpetitors. What I mean, is tonight night is the Neon Lights's Ball, the party that involves three theme'a and has everyone bringing out their wicked and royal side. Now, while my friends and theirs were busy on the party, you all were focused on me going about and making sure nothing bad happened. So far it's been good, met a couple of guys that tried to kill me. Met familiar faces that are with us, and of course. You saw a bit of romance between me and Evie, with all the things that happen to me, I'll never ignore my girl's needs. So you can see why, I'm being used as a pun cushin for her due to her wanting to give me. the suit I'll wear tonight."_**

* * *

In the dorm rooms, Trick was stretching his arms while standing completly still along with having Evie measuring his arm length and size.

Trick: "So E, I was wondering about something tonight."

Evie: "Ugh yeah?"

Not paying attention that much as she was clearly focused on his arm length, she heads off to his jacket as it was dark green with some stitches on the side for style. She comes back and looks at his shoulder size.

Trick: "When the party is over, I was thinking. We could come to my dorm, I lock the doors, pull out a fresh bowl of apples. Get some twizzlers and renact Lady and the Tramp?"

Evie: "Easy there, we don't got anyone to play a recordian if you plan on doing that."

In which he pulls out a small like recorder as Evie got curious, he soon plays it as she heard the italian singer coming off it.

Evie: "Already prepared I see. Though that might have to wait until I win the queen of the ball."

Trick: "Oh that? Shouldn't be that hard. Unless Audrey tries to out fair..."

Before speaking, he looks seeing her giving the orange skin boy a glare which resembled her mothers. He stopped speaking seeing how she did not want to hear the rest of his sentence.

Evie: "Well, I could win if you help me. Which is why I need you here at all time, so that I can work on your suit, make up and most of all.."

She spins him around as the blue haired VK lifts his chip up making his eyes look at her's.

Evie: "Keeping you here to myself, you've been going off giving all those punks attention while not for me."

Trick: "Well I am quite popular, but. If my fair Evie wants me here, then I'll be here."

Making her the promise as she smiles in joy as she continued to work on his suit. He really kept still as he felt her hands all around him as he had the nerve to do the same, but he had to stay still for her to continue her measurements.

Evie: "Now, since we have this time to ourselves. I was curious about your business as well you doing your assignments around everywhere. Did you have time doing your classes?"

Trick: "Of course, Miley's been helping me for a while now. Though in exchange, I had to help her with some athletic movement. She wants to try to do some stunts, don't worry. I didn't teach her anything that might make her bend in a different way."

Making it sound strange as well inappropriate as she went over to a small heart like box and pulls it out, it showed a an interesting like mask that was dark emerald with orange like eyes.

Trick: "Oh, I like it. It's very modern, what gives?"

Evie: "Well, seeing as how this is our first night as a couple. I wanted to make sure that people know that your mine, plus the fact I knew you like it. You did want me to stay wicked. What's more wicked than making a new mask? Also that it has to match your suit."

Telling him as she soon grabs his shirt and coat as he soon begins to button himself up, he looks at himself in the mirror as he had a uncertain like expression on his face that he didn't know what he was looking at. Was it that of a changed teen, or that if given a chance, he could have been normal. Suddenly coming from behind was Evie as she was holding him from behind as he felt her arms.

Evie: "You quite look tasty in this suit, maybe you can show the people at the dance how stylish you look."

Trick: "I could, or maybe better yet bring my lovely blades to be more stylish."

Evie: "Oh come on, do you need the accessories?"

Looking at him with a curious face as he nodes towards as he does a small kiss on her nose. Though as soon as they were sharing a moment, her phone soon rings. The two groan as she walks over and answers it, Trick looks back at the mirror as he places the shirt and coat back on the hanger while putting on his regular clothing on.

Evie: "Well, the girls need me to talk to them at the café. You think I can trust you on your own?"

Trick: "Ugh yeah? I mean I have been able to take care of myself whenever I'm on my own."

Crossing his arms together which she gives him a questionable like look, though she could trust him as she heads to her and Mal's closet to pull out a suitcase as the orange skin teen looked curious at it.

Trick: "Damn girl, what you bringing? Is it my emergency swords that David let me, 'burrow'? Because I think Zeus needs to come out sometimes to have some fun."

Reminding him about his storm like sword he used to fight his father, she shakes her head as she opens it up showing helmets.

Evie: "Emergency hair helmets, just for when we ride on Jay's carpet. I don't want my friends and especially myself to have messy hair."

Trick: "Smart, so I guess you want me to go and find Jay and Carlos?"

Evie: "Well they can handle themselves, their just picking up their suits. What you can do is join Harold and the others, he needed your help with getting everything ready."

Explaining to him as she gives him a quick kiss on the check before leaving as he waves off to her, the boy soon grabs a cover as he zippers up his tux to make sure it didn't get dirty. Though, it was always good to be safe than sorry as he pulls out two of his blades out and puts it in the bag. He soon walks out to head over to the heroes in training as he takes out a emergency key he was given. He opens it where he walks inside looking around as he notices some claw marks while he see's Claw, Scar's son as well Harold seating side by side with scratches as well looking like the two were in a fight.

Claw: "Don't ask, just know wonder boy wanted to slick my hair and make sure it was nice."

Harold: "I'm sorry, do I have to keep saying that for the rest of the night?"

The demi god asking as the orange boy merely nods as he places his tux on the side as he goes into the fridge to get food as Harold looks to see him doing it.

Harold: "So I guess your here to see what you can help us with? Which getting the transportation ready, the girls are doing their hair which will take a while.."

Before he could finish, Trick raises his finger as he was right now having some chili in a bowl.

Trick: "Women, plural?"

Claw: "Yeah, Miley insisted on going to Ruby since she was a expert on bundling her hair together since she had a style for it. While wonder boy here was trying to get my hair ready because, I'm going out with Freddie tonight."

As the masked boy looks at the lion doing a small like laugh towards him.

Trick: "Dude, the journalist people are going eat this up. The shadow daughter hooked up with the dark lion of the jungle, talk about your team ups. But seriously, you two look good together. Your claws are quite sharp."

Doing a complement for his favorite feline VK as the lion merely does a growl at him making the masked Oogie walk away from him. Though he notices a familiar pair of light blue legs coming down the stairs, wearing a interesting like gown which was red and yellow that had a holiday like theme as coming down was Ruby who was in a light purple gown with yellow strands around her.

Trick: "Ladies, if I knew you do this for me. I'd definitely would have brought Evie over."

Ruby: "Keep talking, and I'll remove that mouth so E doesn't hear you talk like that, besides. I'm already with Harold."

Telling the boy as she walks over giving the orange haired demigod a hug, though he turns to see Miley having a nervous expression as she rubbed her arm.

Trick: "What about you? Going out with anyone?"

Miley: "Um, actually. I was going solo, thought I could help Lonnie with the DJ systems."

Telling him in which he notices a small accessory to her dress, it was a hand bag which he nods to her as well nudges his head to the side where they could talk in private. They were by a portrait of Jack skellington as he grabs her back to look into it.

Miley: "Hey what are you.."

Trick: "When you want to try and not act suspicious? Don't show it in the open."

As he soon looks and finds none other than small like holiday like star, he gives her a expression in which she puts it back in her bag.

Miley: "It's for protection, last night. I had this strange vision, like something was going to happen at the Ball. I wanted to be ready, I may not agree with the lifestyle you chose which made me be a part of it. It does have some advantages."

Ruby: "Which is why were keeping it a secret."

Coming from a blonde haired girl which the two see Harold along with the others as Trick turned his head as Harold, the boy scout was holding his two swords which the Oogie teen merely lets out a smile.

Trick: "What? I should be the one! To bring he violent stuff in I mean."

Harold: "As I see, though Miley is bringing small like stars. Your bringing blades to a ball, something I don't think that isn't necessary."

In which he puts the blades in the closet as well handing him his suit as Trick merely groans at him as he walks away to get dressed while the others looked at Miley.

Miley: "I just want to be ready for anything."

Harold: "And will help, even if some of us prefer to do it the more. Violent way."

The two spoke in a confident like manner making sure nothing would ruin their night as well nothing bad happens. The rest of the group soon began to get their gowns and tux's on as Miley was looking back at the school. Claw, being the new VK but also not the talkative type walks over to the rag doll.

Claw: "You really think something will happen eh?"

Miley: "A little, my visions are never that serious. I'm still practicing, but I know we can handle it."

Being optimistic as the lion soon decided to ask for her help in which she agreed with a smile as the two went off to continue getting ready as for in the forest, was a small group of strange like bugs. They made some noises as well did a evil like glare in which they weren't the friendly type as they went into the shadows going to do something diabolical for tonight's ball.

* * *

The evening of the day, everyone was ready as the four were ready as well waiting for Trick as he was sleeping on the couch in his suit in which Evie made. So far he was able to not get it dirty since he was hungry, he had a buffet of some snacks. In which he didn't lay a spot of food on his jacket on pants, Harold looks at him as he wakes him up.

Harold: "Come on, we got to get going. Jay and Carlos should be picking us up on the carpet."

Trick: "Really? Where's David at?"

He asked as the two soon headed to the door, while Harold wasn't looking he quickly goes to the closet and finds his swords. He places his set on his back and walks with the demi god outside. They see the others in their ball clothing as well standing in the front of the house waiting for their friends.

Harold: "He had a special job, was taking the king and queen to meet up with some royal members. But Jay and Carlos should be here by now."

Ruby: "Well they aren't, I know Carlos can be trusted but Jay? He makes me want to keep my phone locked up."

Trick: "Hey, he ain't no street rat. He's a natural thief, with the grace of a scorpion and the muscles of a body builder."

Telling her as the five waited for any sign of the two or a carpet as they soon heard some honking as they notice that it wasn't a carpet, but a orange small like car as inside they saw none other than Jane. They looked at her curious thinking that she wasn't the one they expect as she parks right in front of them.

Claw: "If this is what the kingdoms best like vehicles. Then I'm heading back to the jungle."

Jane: "Sorry, but we didn't see Jay or Carlos with the carpet. So, I had to make this. I'm here to pick you up."

She told the lion in a nervous like manner in which he sniffs her a bit as the girl got frighten by his appearance making her squeak in fear. The lion heads inside of the car as she felt like he could have eaten her in a second.

Ruby: "Don't mind him, he's just a big kitty cat."

Telling her as they headed inside of the car as Trick, the last one didn't in which he thought about what Jane spoke about as he stood their.

Trick: "You guys go, I'll catch up. I'll see what those knuckleheads are up to."

Insisted on going after Jay and Carlos as the group knew he was going try to find them, Harold nodded to him trusting his decision as the orange skin teen soon walks back towards the cleaners where he would go looking for the boys. After a long walk, Trick was close to the dry cleaners as he heard some footsteps. They sounded like running as he relaxed his senses, he grips his handle slowly as he steps around a tree in which pulls out his sword about to cut someone until he notices Carlos who lets out a girlish like scream.

Carlos: "What's your problem T?!"

Trick: "You sneaking up on me, why are you and sleeveless wonder doing out here? Plus the fact did you guys forget to pick up the girls as well possibly let Audrey talk about Evie? Because while I was walking, I had a strange like feeling that she was."

Jay: "Well I think you took care of that after the coronation, you placed a whole box of stink boxes in her closet as well a stuffed animal of a bug which glowed in the dark making her scream so loud. It had blue birds explode?"

Trick: "That was the only time anyone from here could do something that awesome."

Pointing at the two of them as well payback for how Audrey talked at Evie on the first day, in which he delivered his brand of 'payback'.

Trick: "I take pride in that, also that what happened to the carpet?"

Carlos: "Well, as soon as we were about to head out. Someone or something pulled the rug off our feet, literally."

Telling him as Trick made a questionable like look towards him not falling for it in which he soon notices something. He goes to Jay's foot and examines it as well the thief looked at him curious like as well confused.

Jay: "Ugh, did I step on something? I'm right now keeping track of what I kick when I'm playing a sport with the boys."

Trick: "Well, I guess you can consider scarab stomping a new sport."

Advising him in which the bug he stepped on was the same type of bug his father had within himself as well the type that would do something shifty. Carlos looks at it and gets grossed out in which case the sight was a bad omen.

Carlos: "That's a Oogie bug, your saying that a bug took the carpet?"

Trick: "No, I'm saying a swarm did. A rather angry one, in that case. We might be in trouble, very much in trouble."

Telling the two as he squishes the remains and wipes it on Jay's shoulder as the three soon rush towards the ball to stop whatever that is coming towards their friends as they could tell these bugs were out for revenge for their fallen master.

* * *

Right at the ball, the teens were enjoying their time as well dancing with one and other, as well obvious Evie won Neon Lights Ball pageant as she was crown queen while Ben. Was crowned king, she was right now admiring her fake crown which looked nice while Mal and Ben were dancing close together. Mal looks over seeing if Evie was ok as she had a sadden like expression seeing her best friend a bit upset and happy at the same time.

Mal: "I can't believe that Trick didn't come, as well the boys. It doesn't make sense."

Ben: "Maybe he was trying to find Jay and Carlos. The two do often get into scraps right?"

Mal: "You might be right."

Answering him as right now they soon see Jane along with the others coming inside to join the party. Freddie, who was right now being bored notices the now well groomed lion claw as she walks over to him.

Freddie: "So ugh, you look fierce."

Claw: "Same to you, although. This is my first party."

Telling her in a nervous tone as the two stood quiet, the two soon walk to the dancefloor to begin their dance while CJ. Who was crossing her arms watched at the two as she looked a bit jealous at the fact she was dancing with a muscular lion type VK.

 _"I hope I can find a shipmate like that, maybe like a crocodile. No wait, dad hates them. Which makes it perfect."_

Thinking to herself as soon enough, Evie saw Harold walking with Ruby and Miley as she walked over to them to see if they knew where Trick was.

Evie: "Do you guys know where Trick is?"

Miley: "He's looking for Jay and Carlos. Jane picked us up instead of them."

Telling her which was a strange coincidence as she and the girls weren't picked up, now they weren't.

Harold: "Maybe the carpet got torn, most carpets don't handle fast and thrilling. I've seen how Jay rides them."

Which had Evie merely kept quiet to herself as they soon continued to enjoy the party, not knowing that in the shadows was something looking at them. Above the ceiling was dark colorful like eyes looking down upon the students as they remained silent until they would strike.


	10. ep 10-Neon Lights Balls part 2

_**Trick Pov:**_

 _ **"Crap, crap, crap! I shouldn't have guess these little critters would come back, even if I killed my dad. The bugs he left behind have a thing for payback as well hunger for revenge. Before, I knew that Oogie was just a mad man, he told me that his bugs could sometimes act on their own and would eventually go after anyone that had attacked him. Sort of a IRS, Insect, revenge, squad type deal. While I'm not worried about that, the others would be since half of them don't exactly have incredible abilities such as yours truly. And to think I could have not done anything wicked and just party the night away with Evie. Though that'll have to wait since now, I'm hiking with Jay and Carlos to the dorms to get my work suit. I'm not getting this suit Evie made me ruin, she'd kill me before the bugs could. If possible, this won't lead to anything crazy. What am I saying, something always happens."**_

* * *

Right at the dorms was Jay and Carlos as Trick, was right now suiting up while placing his swords in his back as he gripped his fists looking ready.

Jay: "Why did we stop here? We should be heading to the ball and checking out if the girls are alright."

Trick: "I'm getting suited up, like I'm going ruin one of my girl's magnificent suits. Also, I need to shine my blades a bit."

Telling them as he grabs a rag and begins to shine the swords as the two merely looked at him with a look.

Carlos: "We got no time, if your dad's bugs are going to attack them. We need to stop them fast."

In a frighten like manner as Trick soon enough had his swords sharpen to a perfect line shine, he places them on his back as he soon walks out as the two follow. The three began to rush over to the ball as they notice something odd going on. They saw a small like trail of bugs going to the building which made the three turn their heads at them.

Trick: "Follow the creepy trail."

Jay: "Well this isn't getting us any gold. But I seriously don't want to be hold responsible with them thinking we couldn't get them a ride."

Carlos: "Will tell them that some bugs stole it from us."

Thinking of a response as the three merely looked after the trail as they tip toed after them. They continued to follow the bugs as they soon see the ballroom building as well getting through the window.

Trick: "Hang on guys..."

He pulls out his phone as he turns around and drags Carlos and Jay in which he makes a pose as he takes the photo. The two didn't understand why he did that as he sends the photo to Evie as he soon waits.

Jay: "Did you just sent a selfie to Evie?"

Asking Trick which he merely presses a finger to his lips as he was waiting right now, Carlos looks a bit panicked as the bugs were all inside of the building as then. Without any kind of sign or warning, they heard a panicked like scream in which Trick snaps his fingers as the three men soon walk through the doors as he kicks them down making a entrance. The teens inside got shocked as they were surprised by the fully suited teen as Audrey, not knowing this hides behind Harold due to how muscular he was.

Audrey: "The VK have turned! Save me!"

Acting frighten as the masked boy merely shakes his head as soon enough the doors close on them which made the rest of the teens freak out seeing how they weren't the ones that did it.

Evie: "Glad you could make a entrance, Now then. About these guys?"

Pulling out her phone showing the image of the bugs coming inside as well pointing at one which Freddie, stepped on one when she was dancing with Claw.

Freddie: "If your dad's bugs ruin my new shoes, your getting your head shrunken."

Miley: "But, didn't you tell me that you stole..."

Before speaking, Freddie stops the light skin blue girl from talking as Trick looked upwards as his eyes glowed slightly. Mal and Ben walked by checking at the doors as they were locked tight, they notice between the gap was a green like slime as it had to be a coat of web.

Mal: "So let me guess, you guys met the bugs already?"

Jay: "Yep, they stole our carpet and left us to walk through the woods. You guys got food? I'm a bit hungry."

Asking her and Ben which Ally, the friendly wonderland girl walks over to see if she could offer them some but the snacks were all gone leaving nothing but wrappers and some shells.

Ally: "Ugh, I think we might have a issue. Someone ate all the snacks."

Trick/Jay/Claw: "What?! I'll Squish those punks!"

The three shouting in a wrathful like tone seeing how they were hungry at the same time which they notice the lights flicker, soon enough they notice a suit of armor standing by the stage as Jane points at it.

Jane: "My mascot uniform? How it get here?"

Trick: "Mascot uniform? Your costume, that is suppose to be something fantastic and fabulous. You wear something that could take a bullet?"

He asks which the nervous girl didn't answer as the suit of armor soon begins to move left to right. This made the crowd of people looked scared except for Mal, who just looked surprised at it in which case Audrey and the other aurodonian kids look at her.

Mal: "Don't, even think about saying I'm doing this."

CJ: "Same goes for me, I don't work with bugs."

Showing her hands up in which case the suit soon raises it's hands upwards as soon enough, the lights turn off. The only thing they could all see was the girls dresses glow in the dark while a swarm of glowing bugs covering someone as they could only hear someone crying out as it was Ben. The lights turn on seeing the suit of armor standing on the stage which they see Ben gone, they look up seeing him wrapped up in a web like cocoon as this made Audrey passed out from the sight as Jordan catches her.

Jordan: "Jeez, this girl can never handle something like this."

Telling them as Harold, Ruby and Miley stood in front of everyone in a defensive like manner as the suit of armor looks at them.

 _"We are the swarm, we are here for vengeance."_

It spoke in a multitude of voices in which everyone got a bit freaked out as Trick walks in front of the group pointing his hand up in the air getting the attention of the bug like being. He stands on the stage in which everyone looks at the two of them like if this was a rematch, between the son of the boogie man and the swarm of his bugs.

 _"You, had destroyed the central brain bug. We require vengeance."_

Trick: "Well I kind of get that since your all insides that suit. But can we not try and have a bloody like battle, I mean this is a dance night. We should at least resolve it out."

Trying to find a peaceful manner to the bugs since he was still fond of them, though the suit stood still like a golem as the crowd stayed quiet.

 _"We will resolve this issue by your destruction, we shall continue Boogies dream and conquer Auradon along with it's inhabitants."_

It spoke again towards him as Ben tried to struggle out of the webbing as he accidentally falls between the two as Mal gasps from the sight.

Ben: "Ugh, this not be the best way to talk. But there has to be a better way than to fight."

Trick: "Like I said, a dance fight. Something easy as well both of us could handle. Seeing how we can have fun with this."

Telling Ben and the Swarm as it slowly nods to the masked teen, Mal having some time. She utters a small spell as she brings Ben off of the web and right by her in which she places him to the side as Harold rips off the Webs.

Harold: "Trick, I don't think that'll work. I, can't believe I'm saying this but we need to take him out now..."

Before he could say anything else, the swarm begins clicking as coming from the ceiling was more bugs. Apparently these bugs were in armors as well as they surrounded the group of teens as this surprised everyone. As soon as they all landed, Miley took the stars from her bag and hurled them all in a circular manner in which they landed at the helmets of the knights which showed nothing. The suits collapsed on the ground as all of the bugs inside of them return to swarm as Ruby moved back a bit freaked out as well some of the girls as they watch going back into the Swarm's body.

Carlos: "Whoa, where did you learn to do that?"

Lonnie: "I taught her, just something that she wanted to learn."

Replying to the boy as they looked back at Trick and the armor of bugs as they didn't move. Trick may have predicted that their were others in the room and not say anything about that, he gestures the knight to do something as well make a expression on his face.

Trick: "That dance off?"

 _"The Swarm, agrees with this challenge. Once we win, we shall plague across the kingdom..."_

Trick: "And if I win, well let's say not every villain gets a happy ending."

Telling him as the two soon spit into each others hands and does a firm hand shake agreeing to the deal. The teens watched as Trick walked towards them thinking that this was a good plan.

Mal: "Are you serious? Out of all the times you can think of taking down someone. You decide a dance off?"

Trick: "This is personal M. Bugs, have mostly been my friends since I was made fun of at the party. I can't go all crazy on these guys, also. It gives me a excuse.."

He grabs the front of his suit and suddenly in a feat of strength, tears off his costume showing off his tux that Evie made as the people gasp at the view. The expression from this had half of them looked shocked as well the girls blush a bit at how he tried to look stylish underneath the lights.

CJ: "Wow, talk about a change of clothing. Though you just ruined that suit of yours, I don't think you'll be able get that fixed."

Trick: "Nah, don't worry about that. But let's handle this. The dance off needs to be done with music, so lets get the music started."

Telling them as Lonnie nodded, she rushes over to the DJ systems and begins to play some music. Freddie thinking he might need back up pulls out a shadow card from her pocket, it showed a picture of a dancefloor as she places it on the ground. The word on it sated 'Celebration' as the ground soon began to light up the floor as everyone stepped away. Swarm, looking at the Oogie teen soon grips it's fists as the suit of armor soon leaps down onto the dance floor as the two got into a dance like pose.

Trick: "You got quite the style eh? Well let me show you what I can do.."

Telling the suit of armor as Lonnie gives him a thumbs up and begins to play the music, seeing how the bug might be something that of dangerous. He needed to play this differently, he goes to Lonnie and requests song. The girl gave a confused like expression as he nods to her, he soon goes by his friends as he begins whispering to Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos as the four gave them a strange like look.

Mal: "Are you, and I'm being serious on the fact that there's something wrong with your head. Serious?"

Trick: "The bugs in the armor will want to go combat, plus the fact that their Oogie bugs. The only way you can fight them, is with a dance and song. So we got to do this dance."

Evie: "And you suggested this?"

Trick: "The music will help us look intimidating. All I need to do is get close so I could go to chop town."

Carlos: "And that requires all of us? I mean it's just.."

Before he could speak, Swarm soon shoots some bugs into some of the armors as they stood up and went by his side.

Jay: "Yeah, couldn't I just beat them up?"

Trick: "Nope to late, Lonnie! Bust it!"

Pointing right at her as she nods as she plays the tune to the DJ station, soon the music starts up which was around rock and some pop like music as the five soon turned in unison as the five soon tap their feet on the ground as the fight began.

Trick: _"To think this night was going be fun, it had be ruin by you. A bunch of vengeful angry bugs, that just want to start a brawl."_

Mal: _"We already got enough drama to deal with this small town kingdom of theirs, but if you think your the talk of the town. You just better hit the road."_

The two sang as they moved in a rhymical like form as it was strong like as the bugs did some synchronized movement which meant they were standing their ground as well.

 _"If you think your going win, you better beware. Cause this whole town belongs to VK!"_

The five sang as they moved forward making the bug like guards move back in a intimidating like form.

 _"Were the ones that run the show, the teens who want to break all the rules! But now we got fools like you running around, it's time to show you, who we are."_

They marched forward as they soon notice the bug men doing a dance like punch, the five VK slide away letting them trip as well spin together in the same movement.

 _"You think that just cause your the new villains, you can put us in our place. But were willing to give you a show, on how we run this town!"_

Singing towards the bugs as everyone merely cheered them on as the swarm merely does a dance sync movement making the VK move back.

 _"You can try and show us your moves! Though in the end, your going see. That in the end of the show tonight that We, run this town!"_

Telling them as Jay decides to take lead as he backflips over two of the bugs as well places his arms over them.

Jay: _"Hey I get that you want to make a name, have the crowd scream your name. I think you should do it on the road. Cause we already took the show."_

He pushes them towards Carlos who grabs to pie's and slams them in the two bug knights faces as they were blinded.

Carlos: _"Hey! So you better watch out, cause the VK are here. We may be good, but were always wicked!"_

In which the boy soon pushes them on the ground as Mal and Evie stomps on the helmets making the bugs fly away back into Swarm.

 _"Were the ones that run the show, the teens who want to break all the rules! But now we got fools like you running around, it's time to show you, who we are."_

They pointed at the swarm as the two other bug guards do some frantic like movement to catch them off guard but the girls don't buy it as they stop them.

Mal & Evie: "You think that just cause your the new villains, you can put us in our place. But were willing to give you a show, on how we run this town!"

Which the two push them backwards as well spin them around and slam them together as the bug guards get dizzy. The guards soon stop as they look at the five going to charge at them.

"You can try and show us your moves! Though in the end, your going see. That in the end of the show tonight that We, run this town!"

The four went down as Trick flipped over his friends and slices off their heads in which Jay and Mall push the suits of armor on the ground as the remaining bugs go back into Swarm. Soon the masked tux teen and the armored bug monster soon began a sword like fight as the living armor created a bug like blade.

Trick: _"I'm quite amazed that you wanna come here, trying to start up disaster when were already did. You better believe I admire that determination, to cause total obliteration to this kingdom."_

Singing while avoiding get cut up as he ducks left to right as he see's that the Swarm was thrusting his blade towards him, he apparently was able to catch up with his movement. He had to change that.

"Trick: _"Though I think it's overrated, to do it tonight. Cause all we wanna do is make some noise, but right now you best believe, my best girl Evie is going do it cause she's a lean mean VK!"_

As Evie hops up taking a sword from Trick's back and duels the knight, so far her movement was graceful as well fair which caught the Swarm off guard. Freddie, seeing this thought the girl might need assistance. She pulls out a guard revealing the name 'Dominate' as it had a guitar like symbol. She hands it to Claw as the guitar materialized in front of him. Knowing what to do he begins to play a powerful cord as that caused the Swarm to lose focus as they were cheating. The couple taking their chance, they kick Swarm off the stage to the floor as the suit was soon surrounded b the five VK.

 _"Were the ones that run the show, the teens who want to break all the rules! But now we got fools like you running around, it's time to show you, who we are."_

They sang at right at the suit while Claw was still playing the guitar as the music was causing the Swarm to lose control, everyone cheered for them as they continued.

"You think that just cause your the new villains, you can put us in our place. But were willing to give you a show, on how we run this town!"

Which they soon end their song as Trick, leapt off the stage and deliver a strong like thrust into the helmet ending the Swarm. The eyes from the suit fade away as it soon spewed dead bugs from the armor as the teens backed away from it as it was all over. Trick removed his sword as he picks up the helmet, he shakes it a couple of times as a few bugs came out from it. He looks at Jane as he hands her back her mascot helmet.

Trick: "Eh, I don't suppose Miley could repair it?"

Miley: "Well I can try to, but is it over?"

Asking as Ben, noticing Harold busted the doors open got some of the people out of the room along with a passed out Audrey looked a bit sadden.

Ben: "Well, I guess the Neon light ball ended with a mess."

Jordan: "Are you kidding? This was awesome! I just posted it up on my blog, the reviews are going through the roof. They loved it, also I read a few of them. They love Mal and the others. Especially their clothing."

Jane: "Maybe with this, we can host even more parties! If, they aren't attacked in a sense."

Saying in a frighten like tone as CJ looked at the dead bugs and makes a cringe like face at how gross it was.

CJ: "I could have done it much more professional, but I'm not evil anymore."

Freddie: "But doesn't mean you can throw a party of your own. Come on, let's go snack on something in the cafeteria."

Gesturing to her and Claw as the three VK rushed out of the room as well everyone else, seeing as how the night went. Everyone decided to call it a night and just head out with their friends and decided to head back to the campus.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Trick's dorm was him along with Evie. Still in their ball like suits were enjoying themselves as well had on the Italian music on that Trick talked about later on in the morning. They were right now watching a fireplace on the television to set the mood for the two.

Trick: "Sorry that the ball got ruined by something from my past, but at least you won."

Evie: "Yeah, it would have been nice to dance together. But, at least for the time I can keep you here without people looking at us."

Placing her arms around him in a manner of comfort as Trick smiles at the feeling.

Trick: "You think, they'll blame me for this whole bug incident?"

Evie: "Well, maybe. But you did do a performance for them as well saved everyone."

Giving him some comforting words for him but notices that it was his fault that their were Oogie bugs still running around.

Evie: "I know that, those bugs aren't the fondest things to a memory. But know you got us, and me to help you through it. Besides, I slightly remember to a agreement to a reenactment of a certain dinner."

As she waved a twizzler in a hypnotic like way as she places it by his lips in which she bites the end of it.

Trick: "Oh how you got to love the classic."

Smiling at her as the two soon eat the red like candy as they close it with a kiss as the two enjoyed the rest of their night together enjoying the fact that the ball. having gone through a dramatic event, had eventually turned out wicked in the end for everyone.


	11. ep 11-Chasing wickeds gems

_**"So, we just wrapped up a buggy neon party with a bang! Bet your all guessing what's coming up on this misadventure like journey with your good pal Trickster. I'll make sure to tell you in a calm like sense, a bunch of freaking discord! During the small hiatus, I was able to get permisson to bring in some weapons me and my friends can use. Some enemies we can fight plus, some clothing my Evie could wear so she could join me on my jobs so we could spend time together. As well possibly enjoy beating the living hell out of people who want to try and ruin our fun.**_ _ **However I'm right now in class, as well doing a quiz on how to make a song memorable without cutting my ears off. Though luckily I had my phone on me so I could text my fair Evie, so let's get this new season on the road!"**_

* * *

Right in the middle of class, the masked teen was tapping his pencil against the table bored like waiting for something exciting as well tried to pay attention but couldn't. His mind was racing with idea's about what he planned on doing after this, he saw a interesting like fish that was eating small like guppies at the ocean near he forest, he might go there to do some 'fishing' as well see if it could entertain him for a while as well let him use certain 'tools' on it. His phone began to vibrate as he takes a look seeing it was from Evie.

 _"Hi babe, everything ok in class?"_

The text wrote as he soon texts back to her seeing how the teacher wasn't paying attention towards him as well the other students.

 _"No, I'm bored out of my mind. I'm heading to the shore to check out a fish that's starting trouble with other small fishes, I guess I'm going fishing."_

 _"That sounds fun, me and M just heard about our parents leaving us gems before they were banished to the isle. Totally excited about getting mine."_

He replied as well reading her text about gems, this sounding something better than money as he soon texted back to Evie wanting to know about it.

 _"Gems? Sounds interesting, maybe I can place mine on a sword. Something unique as well beautiful like you."_

 _"Oh you, well maybe you can pick me up some sea shells while your there? I might need some for my hair."_

She texted towards him as he smiled a bit as he soon replies towards her comment curious abut that.

 _"Sure, I might also get a bra if you like. Should I get light blue or dark blue for you?"_

 _"Surprise me pumpkin boy~"_

In which he gets a pic from her as it showed Evie in a new red shirt as well doing a pose for him which showed her doing a heart like symbol as well with the words _"Fairest Girlfriend"_ on the bottom of the text. He smiled as he places his phone away as the bell soon ranged, walking out of the classroom he soon began to head out as well notice Carlos looking at Jane. Lately he had been developing a small like crush for her ever since the ball and was nervous to spend time with her, walking over quietly to him he soon pats him on the back scaring him.

Trick: "I see a certain boy having a thing for a certain fairy girl."

Carlos: "Trick, can you not sneak up on me and try not to act like a total monster?"

Asking him a bit frighten by him from his sneak up as the teen Oogie merely took a moment to think about it as he soon turns to Carlos going to give his answer.

Trick: "Nope, but let's get right to the part where you show me how you talk to sweet Jane?"

Carlos: "What?! I mean, well ugh.."

He acts surprised as he rubbed his arm at the thought of talking to her after the ball, lately he has been thinking about her as well wanting to spend more time with her. Trick watched the boys emotions as he would either gag from it or feel sorry that the boy couldn't express his feelings towards her.

Trick: "Carlos, take it from someone who has fought monsters and know, when you want to kiss a girl. You should just talk to her and see what happens."

Carlos: "But that's the thing. I'm not like you, I'm smart, not that tough and..."

Trick: "Oh stop pushing yourself and try to talk to her eh Romeo? Because while you try to win your girl, I got to go fishing with the fishes. See ya!"

Telling him as the white haired VK didn't know what he meant but knew in these moments, it was either talk to the girl or let the moment slip away. Breathing in deep he soon enough walked towards her while holding his books as the mousy like girl notices him.

Jane: "Oh, hello Carlos."

Carlos: "Hi Jane, were you ok when you got your mascot uniform back?"

Jane: "Well yes, but it was covered in bugs so ugh. I had trouble with it."

Replying back towards him doing a nervous like laughter as he smiled a bit in a awkward like manner as the two were both equally shy.

Carlos: "If you were, doing anything tonight. Do you want to, maybe going to lake?"

Jane: "The lake? Us? Together?"

Asking him in which his checks blushed a bit as he got nervous stepping back as she was curious about his suggestion.

Carlos: "Well, like a study session? I might need help with this homework on what races of magic beings there are in the kingdom and I might need help."

Jane: "Well, it be nice not to clean my uniform of bug guts. So sure."

Accepting his request as the two merely nodded heads in a excited like manner as they soon left to get ready for tonight, which they didn't expect that might get ruined by a certain masked teen that could ruin it for them. Trick, was heading towards his room where he goes to his bed as he pulls out a luggage case full of weaponry, looking at most of his hardware he brings out two swords that was sculpted like a triton from Atlantis. Having a light blue blade as well a shell cover to protect his hand, behind the blade was red with spikes as they were made to look like the back of a crab's spikes.

Trick: "Hello there Coral and Reef, ready to cut up some bad fish?"

Talking to his swords as he admire the look of the two as he places them into his sword holder, getting up he then begins to walk out of the room until he opens the door noticing someone in front of him. It was Audrey, daughter of Aurora as well the same girl that talked ill about Evie, though she didn't know about his pranks on her when he was able to walk around free in the school. Though they weren't extreme, he merely placed gummy worms in her ramen that looked like real worms, another time when he placed a whoopee cushion on her chair in which when she seats onto it, instead of a air sound it let out a phone recording saying _"Damn you smelly!"_ which made the class laugh at her.

Trick: "Oh hello princess of changing out of a diaper. What are you doing today exactly?"

Audrey: "I need you for a favor."

Showing a card that had his name as it was the same business card he gave to Sally, sighing to himself he lets her into his room as the girl looked at the room checking out the accessories as well the posters of some rock bands.

Audrey: "I'm really surprised that Evie likes your stuff."

Trick: "Because she's a isle's girl. You may see her as the fairest girl of them all, but she's also a lean mean rocking blue haired wicked teen with a side that makes everyone run wild."

Telling her in a manner in which she merely lets out a small like chuckle looking at the masked teen. He seats down on Claw's bed looking at her as well giving her a curious like look interested on what she wanted with the likes of him.

Audrey: "I need your help with something, there's this issue with the up coming dance. Where you and the other VK will be getting their gems, and well yours."

Trick: "This I know, and what does it have to do with me?"

Gesturing himself making a expression as she groans at how he could be obnoxious sometimes as well unbearable to talk to.

Audrey: "They need to be transported from the holding to Ben so they could be protected. We believe they might be taken by bandits."

Telling him the situation as this made him curious looking at her as he removed his mask giving her a interesting like interest in this problem.

Trick: "Nice, little fighting is always good. Though, why me? Don't Auradon got a whole squad to handle this?"

Audrey: "Well these bandits aren't exactly normal. They move like wolves and use all types of sharp and deadly swords."

Warning him as the orange skin teen merely shows a smile in interest to this issue as it sounded fun for him.

Trick: "Great, now lets get going then!"

Audrey: "Now hang on. There are certain, rules to this favor I need from you."

Telling him as this had him give her a questionable like look seeing how Audrey did a small like smile seeing as how she was going to enjoy this more than he will on this certain task she asked of him.

* * *

Later on during the day, Audrey was walking towards the diamond depositary as she looked up towards the head guard as he showed her a gold like box which held the villains gems.

Head Guard: "I hope these get to King Ben well, my forces will make sure you are taken right to him."

Audrey: "Thank you, but I also got some extra help with the delivery. Eh Trick?"

Asking in a friendly like manner as she spoke out in a high and friendly like manner as she was calling out for him. There was no sign of him as he was in the carriage as she crossed her arms upset like.

Audrey: "Trick, I need you out here."

Calling out for him as there was no response as she lets out a upset like groan as she soon sings a small like tune making some small birds open the door and chirp at the VK inside of the carriage out of the vehicle. Coming out, he appeared in a blue, yellow and white like Aurodonian uniform while having no mask but a cap showing himself a member of the guards as he had a upset like expression.

Audrey: "As you can see, Trickster. One of the school's best fighters as well the one who slay Oogie Boogie will be helping me take the gems back to the school where they would be guard."

Telling the man as Trick merely kept a straight face as he crosses his arms as the guard gave them a assured head nod towards them as the two walk inside of the carriage as the vehicle soon began to take off, they made their way back to the school as Trick merely crossed his arms. The carriage was being pulled by two horses as well had a special on it to let the horses guide them back to the school.

Trick: "This is, the most torturous thing I am being given. Of all time, I'd rather be torn apart by something horrifying than wear this."

Audrey: "Oh come on, this isn't that bad. You like rather suitable in that, as well relaxing."

Smiling towards him while resting her head towards his shoulder which had Trick give a confused like look towards her which makes him creeped out. Lightly pushing her away which Audrey looks at him.

Audrey: "Sorry, you just look much more like us. Even if with your orange face you are handsome now with that look."

Trick: "Please, I'm interested in my homegirl Evie. You can try and act all wicked but you can't replace her personality and fairest.."

Before kept going on until suddenly something bumps into them making him stop the conversation, looking out of the carriage was that of men on horses while wearing some masks over their faces as well shooting arrow's at them.

Trick: "Huh, men on horses. Theses are the bandits."

As he pulled out a beating stick and gets on top of the carriage, he throws it at one of the men as they fall off their horses as the men continued to fire at him. The teen merely does a mocking like gesture as he leaps on the horse and rides by the bandits.

Trick: "Aren't you guys suppose to be in Nottingham fighting Robin Hood? This is weird."

Asking them in which one of the bandits pulls out his sword and tries to swing at him, Trick merely moves his head left to right avoiding getting attacked by the men as he pulls out his blade he had with him and battles him. The two sword battling while riding their horses, Trick forgets about the others as they rush over to the carriage which Audrey was in.

Trick: "Hey, I'm the fun one here!"

Shouting at the men in which he cuts one of the straps on his saddle making the bandit launch right off his horse as Trick gallops towards the others. Right inside of the carriage was Audrey keeping the gems close to her as the doors open showing one of them, seeing this she kicks one right out of the carriage as she looks back seeing another was about to come from the other side. As the door opens she see's the man holding a dagger, getting afraid she moves back holding the gems close to her. Not knowing, the bandit soon gets pulled back and goes flying off towards the road as Trick was at the door as he closes it and walks to the other side.

Audrey: "Who are these guys?!"

Trick: "People with a thing for the bling."

Answering her question as he notices another rider coming from behind them, this rider looked like the leader as he was much more bigger and had a mace on his back. He had no mask over his face but brown hair and a eye patch, he looked like a pirate Viking ready to attack them as he gallops right towards them in a rush.

Trick: "Big guy is here!"

Shouting as he looks at the horses as they would be the only thing the leader would be able to stop if he got close to them, the rider soon rides towards the carriage as the leader leaps onto the carriage as he looks at orange face teen.

"Gross, so the stories are true. The son of the Boogeyman is the servant of Auradon."

Trick: "I prefer a well groom unkillable ladies monster, as well what you are?"

Barton: "Barton, the leader of the oak bandits. And your little friend here got the Villains gems, those pretty diamonds well fetch a hefty price on the market. But your head, on the wanted poster will make me rich!"

Shouting as he pulls out his mace and tries to whack him in the face as Trick ducks from the attack, he tried not to lose his balance as he bobs and weaves away from his attacks as he uses his swords on him. The two continued to fight each other as they were rocking the carriage back and forth, Barton slams down on the roof as Trick was in mid air which was the perfect to strike him right in the knee. Though the bandit moves as the sword goes right downward and it hits Audrey's skirt as she gasps in a shocked like manner seeing her dress now have a hole in it.

Audrey: "Trick! Your paying for this!"

Shouting above him as the orange face VK groans annoyed like as he continues to fight the bandit as he see's the school right up ahead, Barton noticing this was going to jump off and escape but Trick latches onto his back and holds him in a bear like hug.

Barton: "What are you doing?! Were going to die if the horses stop!"

Trick: "Not likely, unless I say Blucher!"

Which the two horses let out a frighten like neigh as it soon stops right at the front of the school as the two soon fall right in front of the carriage as they hit the ground hard as well spin across the grass and dirt. In the moment of thrill and rush, they land right in front of some guards as well king Ben as he looks at the two fighters on the ground as Ben merely looks at Trick seeing how he had a rough ride.

Trick: "Hey bud, ugh. The guy is bad. Not me."

Ben: "I can tell, men."

He asks his guards as they lifted up the beaten leader as the carriage soon arrives to the front of the school, the door opens as Audrey walks out with the box close to her chest as well shaking frighten like as Ben looks at her concern for her safety.

Ben: "Are you ok?"

Audrey: "Yeah, but next time I'm going to have Harold help me with this!"

Shouting as she hands him the box going right inside of the school as Ben looks at Trick which the VK merely places his hands up showing no signs of wordiness as he merely lets out a chuckle.

Trick: "Let's just say, one ride with the scream king and the ladies either stay with me. Or run out, it was so worth the ride seeing Audrey freak out like that."

Replying to him as Ben merely sighs at how he could make one small trip turn into a thrill ride. The orange face soon pulled out his mask as he places it back on as he decides to head to his room and opens it breathing in his own smell as he soon sniffs something, looking at his bed he notices Evie looking at him chuckling at him as he walks over and begins to remove his weapons.

Evie: "I saw what happen to Audrey, did you do something with her?"

Trick: "Well I did show her what happens when I wear something that isn't from you, also that I had a run in with some bandits."

Sounding a bit worn out as he lays down by her in which Evie rubs his head as the two laid together enjoying the silence as Trick merely rests his eyes from the ride. The blue haired girl looked at her boyfriend merely giving him a smile on how he could make something so dangerous as she patted his head.

Evie: "What am I going to do with you?"


	12. ep 12-Getting into trouble just for fun

_**"Hey everybody, so as you can see. It was quite interesting getting those gems as well to Ben which I can tell you was actually fun. I got shot at with arrows, made Audrey almost lost her lunch and plus took on a leader of bandits. Though I feel like she might get me back by posting photos of me in that suit across the school. I mean, come on. I may be wicked as well a crazy teenager but that is going overkill, I might consider it a way to get into my heart but I'm already with my girl. Though let's get down to the chase of what was happening now, with the gems now under the watchful eye of the king. Everyone was getting for this party while as for me, well I was just being me. Which involved practicing on some dummies which I was shown to by Harold as the brick house, brought me into a sparring room where there were some enchanted dummies for me to hack up and let loose my skills. I might bring Evie here so we could get close, if she has the time that is."**_

* * *

In the sparring room, the demi god Harold was at shock at awe for what the masked VK did to the room. Half of it was covered scratches as well had a few exploded area's which meant he must have caused some of them to blow up. There was also the fact that most of the dummies were headless as well had their heads on their backside which looked inappropriate like. The hero never seen the likes of this as it would be something that his dad would have seen when he was being a hero in training. Walking inside to check on the damages, he see's Trick on a box while eating a sandwich as well sitting near by one of the practice dummies as it had a few arrows in it's chest.

Harold: "I, what? When did you.."

Trick: "Was able to make this possible? Oh well it's something that most villains have used since the first poison apple. Cheating, the sweet word of the..."

Harold: "This was a none weapons training scenario!"

Shouting at him as the orange skin teen moved his head back looking at him with a peculiar look as he stood up at him.

Trick: "Oh, I thought it was "Try not to get beaten up by the newest model of brooms who held buckets of water". H, you got to know that VK's learn to use whatever they can to their advantages."

Harold: "Well sometimes there are certain rules to follow. Because there will be a day that you can't rely on that freestyle personality of yours. So at least you should practice when the time comes."

Sounding like a instructor plus the next hero which made Trick groan at how heroic he had to sound. Even if he considered Harold one of his friends, he can sometimes be annoying with the whole 'hero' routine. He was going to reply until his phone began to buzz as he hands him his sandwich as Trick went to look what was up.

Harold: "Ugh, exactly what kind of sandwich this is?"

Trick: "Bacon and Pepperoni style sandwich with honey mustard. You know what funny? I got it delivered by a pig on a mopped, gave him a tip because of that."

Chuckling a bit at the joke while looking at his phone in which the demigod merely gives him a glare at what he said.

Harold: "Your sick sometimes you know that?"

Trick: "Oh jeez, like if that will be the last time I hear that."

Replying back to the comment as Trick looks at the text as Harold soon notices some of his expressions on his face. One was that of curisoity, then changed to him laughing and then changed to looking confused then suddenly a questionable look. He kept changing his face like if he was a rubix cube, soon enough he puts his phone away and grabs his gear.

Harold: "What's happen?"

Trick: "Got a text from my queen, she told me about Mal not getting her gem because it was hidden and never found."

Harold: "It's jewels. Not gems."

Correcting him as the masked teen didn't care as he merely gets everything he had brought with him. Which included his two swords, a few stink bombs, a small bow gun he brought in and lastly a few daggers.

Trick: "As I was saying, Maleficent. That cold heart dragon mother, hid her jewel on the isle and now Mal won't get it."

Harold: "Whoa, and Evie explained all that? On one text?"

Trick: "What can I say, her hands are more magic that your grandpa's bolts."

Making a comeback as he soon walks out as Harold looks around at the mess he left as he didn't clean up, though at least the orange haired boy got his sandwich and takes a bite. It was tasty as he then begins to pick everything up as he knew Trick was going to try and help them, which in his terms is cause so much damage that everyone will ask him to leave.

 _ **Later**_

Back in the dorms, Evie had just came back from the cafe store as well looking outside of her window checking out the sky as well the rest of the school until she heard her door open.

Trick: "Honey? Your sugar monster is here."

Speaking in a teasing manner as he walks in and notices her new clothing she had on. It was somewhat of a relaxing type clothing for her since she didn't like to wear her dark blue skirt and cape signature look, he walks over and sits by her as he notices the look on her face as something major happen. She explains the matter of how Mal would not be getting her jewel as well thinking about going back to the isle for her to find it by herself.

Trick: "Wait, she can't be seriously thinking about that."

Evie: "She is, I saw it in her eyes. Mal is going to the isle and find it, so she doesn't feel like a outsider."

Finishing the details of what their friend was about to do as Trick got up and places his hands on his hips thinking about the situation that was happening.

Trick: "OK, so whenever I do something that is either extreme or idiotic. I get talked at like a kid as well punished, but when Mal does something bad. She get's let off with a worried concern."

Evie: "That's because your unable to get hurt, unlike Mal who can get hurt."

Giving him a explination as the teen moves his finger in a correct like notion to her as she was right.

Trick: "Well I guess I'm going to."

Evie: "Wait, that's not what I'm suggesting. Mal going back will be a problem but you going will be like mad chickens in a house of mad dogs."

Trying to sum up what would happen if they both went as Trick went into Evie's closet and grabs his vigilante clothing as he soon changes out of it.

Trick: "Well I got to protect them at least, so wish me luck. I promise Mal won't get hurt."

Giving her a quick kiss on the check as he rushes out of the door to find out where Mal would go to get back to the isle.

* * *

Right outside of the field was Mal, who was crawling towards a near by Limo trying her best not to be spotted by anyone that would ask what she was doing. Thinking to herself that this was humiliating for her to do this, Mal opens the door quickly and closes it before anyone notices as she looked relieved that no one found her.

"Mind if I come?"

Spoke a voice as Mal turns seeing Freddie in the pasangers seat which freaked her out. Having to take a breather she looks at the voodoo girl shocked at how she was able to come in without having notice Freddie.

Mal: "What are you doing here?"

Freddie: "Following you. It looks like your going somewhere, I want in."

Mal: "It's not evil or anything entertaining for you. You'll be bored."

Convincing her that where she was going would not be exciting or interest Freddie. Though it failed as she was able to see Mal's deciet easily.

Freddie: "Oh come on, sneaking to the isle? That's fun for a VK like me."

Mal: "So you not only listsn but spied on me."

Figuring it out as she started up the limo as she begins to drive car towards the bridge, the two however didn't notice but Trick was in the back remaining quiet as well doing a small like chuckle as he merely rode with the two back towards the isle. It took around ten minutes to head back to the isle as the boy soon heard the erie sounds of the home he once lived on as he then hears the doors close.

 _"Home freak home."_ Trick thought to himself as he then gets up and looks through window and sees the two head towards freddie's shop.

Trick: "I guess the only place to look for something as ancient and rare would be in that shop."

Thinking to himself on where the jewel might be as he then notices something around the corner. A stranger watching them as he knew someone saw them walked into the store, Trick quietly sneaked out of the limo while locking it as he then checks on who was spying on them. Knowing this part of the street, he climbs up a near by fire escape and up to a building as he quietly moves to the edge as he spots who was watching them. Taking a deep breath he stretches his body looking down at the person as he was going to do a 'hero landing' by the stranger.

Trick: "The scream king does a graceful lile pose as he is about to descend on the enemy of all that is wicked."

Speaking in a nariative like tone as he then does a pool like dive off of the building. Aiming directly at the dumpster below he crashs right in as he startles the watcher behind him, getting a bit spooked he grabs a near by pipe that was on the ground as he walks over to check it out. Taking a small peak inside of the dumpster, he saw nothing but trash cans as well the smelled of garbage. Soon enough, bursting out of the black bags was trick doing a scary like look which he then grabs the stranger looking at him.

Trick: "Join us!"

Doing a scary like voice as well a laugh as he brings him right into the dumster as the lid closes on them. Soon enough the container begins to move around left to right making all kinds of noises as well punching like movement, within the store was Mal and Freddie continuing to look as they heard the ruckus that was happening outside.

Freddie: "You think it's those alleyway cats again?"

Mal: "Maybe, they never did like to be pet by strangers. Which is everyone in their eyes."

Responding to her question as the two continued to look for Mal's jewel, while outside was Trick doing his own 'work' as the dumpster soon stopped moving. The lid opens as then out of the dumpster was the stranger, though to Trick it was none other than the deranged as well annoying VK on the isle, Zevon.

Zevon: "Trick, I thought those few punches felt familiar."

Replied in a soar like tone as Trick leapt out looking at the boy on the ground as the masked VK wipes some trash off him.

Trick: "Oh so you do miss me, also I'm hurt you go off spying on ladies. Very naughty."

Waving his finger at him which Zevon slaps away as Trick was annoying him in a insane like manner.

Zevon: "What are you doing here anyway? Came back for vengance after half of the people messed you up? Now that you got this hero look?"

Trick: "Nah, I'm here because I wanted to make sure Mal along with Freddie were safe and not going to be watched by a certain. Black leathered teen who clearly has the hots for Mal."

As Zevon notices Mal and Freddie going to leave, taking his chance he decided to kick him in the family jewels and run the other way as Trick gasped in pain.

Trick: "I'm so going do terrible things to him."

Refering Zevon as he then runs after him, not understanding of where he would go, he notices that he was rushing off the isle as he was going to make a break for it. If Zevon got out then there will be more trouble for everyone, not to mention Trick would be blamed for this. Chasing after the teen, Trick soon notices the dome reactivating as he saw Zevon going to jump in the water and swim to shore.

 _"I'm going make it, I'm going make it!"_

The blue shirted Zevon cried out in his head as he was inches away from the sea as he was about to leap forward. That was until he hears some footsteps behind him, Trick hot on his tail soon collides with him as the two then crash into the ocean together. Having being swept in the waves they plunged into the sea where they soon began to brawl each other as well trying to swim upwards to the surface. Taking a massive breath of air, Trick and Zevon were now outside of the dome and looked around seeing they were in the middle of the sea as well unable to find anything to swim except for shore at Auradon.

Zevon: "I'm out, I'm finally out!"

Trick: "Well enjoy it for about twenty minutes, because the first fourteen minutes as most of them will be used to taking your back side across the ocean and the last will be in a car back to the isle."

Zevon: "Like hell it will be! I ain't letting you drag me back to the Isle."

As he see's a small floating rock as he throws it at Trick's face as he swims to Auradon as the Oogie teen holds his nose as it hurt a lot.

Trick: "Why do people hurt me?!"

Shouting at the sky as he see's Zevon making a quick dash towards shore as Trick follows him, they were soon swimming against the current and water trying to get towards the shore as Zevon was right now doing well swimming in a large body of water. Trying to catch up with Zevon, Trick kept paddling left to right as he then notices the boy soon being dragged down underneath the water. Trick stops in the middle of the water thinking he might have lost his breath in swimming that long, shaking his head looking down at him thinking that he couldn't let Zevon drown.

Trick: "Even that I have done many things on the Isle as well killed my dad, I can't Zevon drown. I'd never hear the end of it from Harold."

Getting frustrated as he takes a deep breath and dives right into the water, going right into the water he notices Zevon descending into the water as he soon notices something. A large like object was moving across the water as it passes by Zevon and attacks Trick like if it was directly aiming at him, what hit him was a hammerhead like shark monster as it then decides to bite down on him like if he was chum as Trick began to punch him as he was unable to get out of it's monstrous teeth.

 _"Is this how I get repaid with someone like me diving into the water and trying to save the same guy that gave me a wedge as well placed vulture pellets in my backside?! I get attack by Ursula's pet's brother?!"_

Shouting at himself as Trick pulls out a small like dagger and begins to stab him to get the shark away from him, continuing to fight off the shark Trick looks as he notices Zevon being taken by smaller like sharks as Trick's eyes widen at how they weren't attacking him noir making him into lunch. Having enough of being this beast chew toy he bulls out a small like cupcake that he packed on himself and shoves it into it's mouth.

 _"Hope you like pastry explosion you.."_

Before making his comment the beast soon explodes into a colorful like poof of smoke as Trick merely chuckles at making sushi without needing knives. Turning his attention towards Zevon, he swims after him as well his new fish friends as they soon travel into a cavern as well a bright light. Continuing his swimming he then notices that another fish creature attacking him, though this type it was a swarm of piranha's chagrining at him.

 _"Oh for real?! This type of crap happens to women in bikinis!"_

Now irritated by this as he soon begins to swim out of the water as he felt the small like creatures biting down on him like if he was a new candy for Halloween. Meanwhile, on another part of the shore was Doug, who was looking for shells for a upcoming school assignment, so far e found a couple of good ones that might have been from the water as he checks the tide coming in.

Doug: "Oh boy, I hope I can find some nice light blue shells."

Hopping for the best as he walks over waiting to claim some seashells, though what he didn't expect was a half eaten Trickster as well a pack of half dead piranhas attached to his legs and arms. The VK teen merely breathed in deep as Doug moved back as well fell on the sand moving backwards from him as if Trick was like a zombie.

Trick: "Doug?"

Asking in a tone of curiosity as he pull off the killer fish off of his leg and arm as the glasses wearing teen nods as he gets up looking at Trick who was bleeding badly but still standing.

Doug: "What happened to you? Are you ok? What are these fishes? There aren't suppose these fishes in the ocean."

Asking so many questions which merely irritated the orange skin teen as he hands him a dead piranha as he breathes in deep as well pulls out a small like seashell from his backside as it might have gotten attached to him during the skirmish.

Trick: "Your next A plus. For the professors back at the school."

Giving him a reply as he then begins to limp back towards the school as his body soon began to regenerate as well get back to normal as his wounds soon come back to full attention while the only thing that could be seen off him was his bite marks. Having the strength to make it back to the school, he arrives to the hallways where he see's Evie, who was walking back to her room seeing her boyfriend have eaten as she rushes over to him and helps him up. Taking him back to her wound to get him out of his wet and ruin clothing, the two begin to talk about what had happen in the last few hours.

Evie: "Zevon got Eaten?!"

Trick: "I said taken, not eaten. I know the difference, I was close to getting him until I saw this bright light taking him as well a whole swarm of piranha's began chewing me up."

Showing his bite marks to her as she gets some spare clothing she made for him for the occasion as Trick places it on leaning his head against at the wall he was up against.

Evie: "Mal right now is having difficulty taking in that she wasn't able to find the jewel. But she did find this nice necklace back at the isle, it's pretty nice."

Trick: Oh great, Mal get's the pretty and I get the torn up getup."

As he breathes in deep having not so good luck with what has happened, so far he let Zevon get taken by a group of fish as well half eaten in the process. Now what he was left with was guilt, hopefully Evie could help him with it as well find a way what else will happen.

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Within a certain part, the sharks soon throw Zevon out to a reef like floor area as the confused boy looked around not understanding what had happen.

Zevon: "Where am I?! I'll have you know I can throw a mean right hook!"

Shouting towards whoever had taken him as he continues to look around if someone was listening to him, he got his answer as there were some footsteps coming towards him as Zevon looks at who it was.

Zevon: "Whoever you are, I am no ordinary person you had just captured. I am the son of Yzma, the mad genius of the isle and . You have no idea the skills I possess."

"Really now?"

Spoke a feminine like tone as out of the shadow was Kewelima, the boy VK moved back looking at her as well the intimidating like stature she had along with her claw snapping against him as she gave him a small smile.

Kewelima: "I'm in need of a good genius to help me with a plan. Something that can help me, as well you, take all of Auradon."

Showing a evil like smile as the boy liked where she was going as the two now were about to form the one thing most people fear whenever villains are together, especially if they are teenagers, a wicked alliance between a genius of the isle and a crustacean girl from a monster realm.


	13. ep 13-Practice makes clamity

_**"Ok, so I know what your all thinking and no. I would not let Zevon get eaten, drown or turn to a shark servant due to the abuse he did towards me when I was little.**_ _ **We all know I could do so much worse with what I've become since I came here, though right now I as well Jay and Carlos have been asked to do something that is quite humiliating hopefully helps Carlos**_ _ **get to Jane more quickly because we three amigos will be dancing with the girls for the jewelbelle. Now for the most part I along with the others will get the dancing lessons from Audrey, but I'll try to slide in some moves from yours truly to this interesting rehearsal. Though what is bothering me is that blue necklace Mal got from Freddie back on the isle, I don't know but it gets my attention every time I look at it. It's like looking at a bullseye, and I was a arrow that was about to land on target. I should stop talking and get right to the dancing, need to break out my new clothes that Evie fashion for me so I could display true dancing to the gang."**_

* * *

In the auditorium of the school, most of the aurodonian kids and VK were standing on stage as well getting ready to star but they were all waiting for Audrey who was the instructor of the whole deal. Jay, who was the most athletic was having trouble being the toughest VK boy in the room found it a bit embarrassing being in a whole area with girls as he had to dance, he was more of the tackle and take down guy than one two steps guy.

Jay: "You had to bring me didn't ya Evie?"

Evie: "It's just for the party, besides your getting a nice and shiny jewel out it. So what's the big deal?"

The blue haired girl asks as he points at Trick, who had come out in a dancing practice outfit as well wearing a headband over his masked forehead as well striking a pose.

Jay: "Me being near that guy."

Trick: "Your just upset that Evie didn't make you one. Trust me when I see spandex is like pajamas, you can sleep and dance in them."

Doing some stretches showing his flexibility in them as well doing a pose. Soon enough Audrey came in as well had a her phone out with some songs on them which showed she had already chose a list of music they would practice to.

Audrey: "OK everyone, so as you know the Jewlebewle is coming up and I was able to make the dance as well selected the right music, so I need everyone to give a hundred and ten percent. Or else.."

Stopping giving them a friendly smile as it made her a bit freaky due to the last words she used, most of the time those words were used on the isle as threats.

Jordan: "Or else what?"

Ally: "Or, off with their heads!"

Doing a impression of the red queen as well holding one of Trick's sword which made Jordan, Lonnie and even Freddie back away very slowly as that freaked them out a bit seeing someone like her do that. The wonderland girl then stops doing a nervous chuckle that she might have gone overboard with that.

Ally: "Too much?"

Mal: "I don't know, ask Carlos."

Gesturing to the Cruella boy as he was hiding behind the curtains which Jane decloaked him, Trick seeing the blonde hair girl having his sword takes it away as well doing a 'I'll be watching you' gesture which meant he was going make sure she would go taking his stuff again. Audrey gets on stage and begins to start the music as everyone gives her space to dance.

Audrey: "I just want everyone to watch my steps and follow my lead."

Mal: "Why should this be different than any other day?"

Not being interested as which made Jane chuckle at her comment which sounded funny, soon the music starts and Audrey begins to practice her dancing showing it to the others. They all watch as Mal merely turned away not totally interested in this as CJ, who came along to see groans at the sight of this display.

CJ: "May consider this punishment for something I did?"

Trick: "Maybe, though I can bring better dance moves than that sad show."

Commenting on the poor dance skills Audrey was showing as Mal, who's eyes mysteriously turned green quickly opens her book and says a small like spell towards Audrey as she soon stops. The music then changes to something of rap as she begins to sway her hips left to right in a interesting like manner, the girls looked at her thinking this was a weird new dance while the VK could tell this type of dance was to seduce men or rather show how attractive they were.

Jane: "Ugh, is that how the dance is done? I don't think my mom would want me to do that."

Audrey: "I'm not doing this on purpose! I don't even know how I'm doing this!"

Exclaiming at her friend which she soon goes to Jay and begins to dance around him in a manner which made him smile a bit at how she was close to him while Jordan got a bit jealous and was going to stop her but Audrey accidentally steps on her shoe.

Jordan: "Hey, watch the shoes!"

Shouting at her as Audrey then changes her movement into a more fast like pattern which resulted in her spinning out of control and then accidentally bumps Jane, Ally and Lonnie of the stage making them land on the ground. Evie stops the music as the others look at the four girls on the ground groaning at how hard the floor felt when they landed on it.

Trick: "Now, I can consider the new dancing, might we call it 'The flop?' "

Mal: "Yeah, that is a much more improved dance."

Agreeing with him which made the room feel quiet since Mal, the daughter of Maleficent would never agree with Trick due to how he was mostly known for making ill decisions that will lead to trouble as well him getting hurt. Audrey, getting up looks at Mal seeing how she might be involved with the provocative dancing.

Audrey: "Someone used magic on my feet, and the only one that was able to do that was Mal."

Evie: "Now hang on, why would she do that?"

Audrey: "Maybe she's jealous because she isn't apart of all of this."

Presenting herself which the boys along with Freddie and CJ merely doing a fake cough in the opposite way as well muttering a few words which meant Audrey was acting like a drama queen. The other aurodonian girls got up as well Ally, who dusted herself off looked at the others telling that Mal didn't do it.

Ally: "Mal isn't like that anymore, I think."

Jane: "If she is still evil, then I'm still plain."

Commenting that she was her old self being all nervous and shy which meant Mal didn't do it and she was sticking up for her friend. The moment was quiet as Evie went over to Mal to talk to her about what she did as it the girls decide to call it a evening and head to their dorms. MeanwhileTrick was looking at Carlos, who was a bit surprised at how Audrey dance in that kind of way as his face looked red. The teen walked over and pats him on the back trying to get him back to reality.

Trick: "I guess that's the first time you've seen a girl dance like that eh?"

Carlos: "Yeah, I'm surprised a girl could move like that."

Freddie: "Seriously? Did you ever had the 'talk?'"

Asking him which the poor white head boy didn't understand which made Trick cover his mouth at this was hilarious that this smart intellectual VK amongst them didn't know about the talk. The others hear this as Jay walks over to help out with what was happening as he was Carlos's friend as well would have his back no matter what.

Jay: "Now hang on, I think Carlos is many things. Smart, a good runner as well good with technology when I can't find out what the WIFI password is. But him hearing about the bats and the wasps will have him passed out."

CJ: "Wait, I thought it was the shark and the squid?"

Freddie: "No, it was the praying mantis and the light bug."

Trick: "Hang on, female mantis's eat their mates."

Correcting her which Freddie nodded seeing how that was correct, Carlos was still flustered by this information would make him feel uncomfortable as he sticks his hands up to stop the four from talking.

Carlos: "Guys, I know what it is. It's just, I don't have that much experience with girls. Like I do when it comes to being friends with them, hanging out with them as well playing games.."

Trick: "But you don't know the true 'wild' side of a girl. Well, seeing as how one of us has the most history with girls. I shall be your helpful teacher."

Jay: "If he wants to be a idiot, I'll give you a call. He's my friend so I'll do it."

The two talked as Freddie and Cj watch them argue which was entertaining as they decided to let them be as they headed off to get something to eat leaving Jordan. Stuck with them as the genie girl merely lets out a powerful whistle making them two boys stop arguing.

Jordan: "Your going to ruin Carlos's head with you two talking, maybe I should help him. I do know how a girl thinks after all."

Suggesting her help as she walks over and leads Carlos away from the two as Trick and Jay watch her take their fellow VK away as the two were left astonished by what had happen.

Jay: "Did a girl just take charge and stole our moment?"

Trick: "Yeah, she did."

Finishing his sentence as the two merely groan at what had happen as they decide to call it a night as well so that they could get something to eat while Jordan, had the task to educate Carlos of how a girl can act sometimes when they aren't just a simple smile and looks.

* * *

In Jordan's lamp, Carlos was sitting at her table as well looking at her which she was giving him a small lesson about girls. She had a chalkboard in her room as well notes up behind her around things you should do and not do.

Jordan: "Now from what you have just told me my, rather smart VK is that you and Jane spent some time together in which the both of you were unable to talk to each other without choking up?"

Asking in which he nodes to her feeling embarrassed that during that time when they went to the lake. She along with him brought their studies together as he remembered both of them being nervous as well unable to talk to each other but merely focused on getting their work done.

Carlos: "Well they don't exactly teach you how to talk to a girl on the isle, merely shout at each other or at minions when they don't do anything right."

Answering her question which Jordan shakes her head towards him feeling a bit sorry for him, but it wasn't that tragic since most boys here have trouble talking to girls since they are royalty.

Jordan: "Well take it from me, not every girl will be easy to talk to. As well be simple for you to try and say anything since you've seen how most girls are here."

Carlos: "Well your not exactly like Audrey, Lonnie or Ally. Your half human and half genie."

Responding towards her reply as the pony tailed girl turns at him showing him a smirk as well leaning against the chalkboard with her arms crossing towards him.

Jordan: "Your right, I am half genie. Though that doesn't mean I want someone to be with, but you should at least know how I am."

With a sly like smile as she snaps her fingers making the board disappear, waving her finger in a circular motion she aims it at her phone. The small phone begins to play some music as she was using some of her magic around him to describe what kind of girl she was. Carlos, not understanding what happening merely stood up as he notices something going happen.

 _"I feel like I've been locked in tight, f_ _or a century of lonely nights, w_ _aiting for someone to release me."_

Jordan singing towards Carlos as she was spinning around him as well most of the objects began to float as well a light blue spotlight shines on her as well a sound of rain filled the room.

 _"Thinking of rain blowing kisses my way,_ _That don't mean I'm gonna hear what you say,_ _Baby, baby."_

Jordan sang at Carlos as the nervous white haired VK moved back which she smiled at how nervous he was getting since a girl like herself was singing right towards him.

 _"Oh, woah, woah. My mind is saying let's go"_

 _"Oh, woah, woah but my heart is saying no."_

Jordan beings to walk at Carlos as he didn't know what to do as she grabs his hand and leads him to the center of her room.

 _"If you wanna be with me, b_ _aby there's a price to pay._ _I'm a genie in a bottle, y_ _ou gotta ask me the right way."_

Singing closely towards him as Carlos was right now shaking but was following her movement as the two were dancing close together as Jordan was smiling that he was catching up.

 _"If you wanna be with me,_ _I can make your wish come true._ _You gotta make a big impression,_ _I've gotta like what you do."_

Pushing him back and spinning him around in a circle as he stands by her side as the two begin to dance in sync together as the room began to fill with lights.

 _"I'm a genie in a bottle, baby._ _Gotta catch me the right way, honey._ _I'm a genie in a bottle, baby,_ _Come, come, come in and let me out."_

Singing in a positive like tone as they begin to move in a sync in a genie like dance fashion as they moved their hips left to right as they then spin away and then back together.

" _The music's fading and the light's down low_. _Just one more dance and then we're good to go_ , w _aiting for someone who gets me_."

She shows images of a few boys that tried to impress her with their looks as well them being handsome. Though she snaps her fingers making them poof into smoke as Carlos moves back a bit.

" _Heart is racing at the speed of light_ , _l_ _et's go and have a little fun tonight_ b _aby, baby_."

This time Jordan begins to move her hips left to right in a mezmerizing way having the boy fall for her which was something She planned on.

" _Oh, woah, woah. My mind is saying let's go_ "

" _Oh, woah, woah but my heart is saying no_."

Jordan continue to lure Carlos closer as he soon stops right infront of her, pressing her hand at his chest she moves around him having all of his attention on her.

" _If you wanna be with me_ , _baby_ _there's a price to pay_ , _I'm a genie in a bottle_ , y _ou gotta ask me the right way_."

Which Carlos nodded at what she was telling him as a way to know he would do anything for her.

 _"I_ _f you wanna be with me_ , _I can make your wish come true_. _Just come and set me free_ , _b_ _aby and I'll be with you_

Exclaiming to him as she soon lightly blows on his face making him fall on her floating bed as she soon begins to dance again while making a few clones of herself to dance by her side.

" _I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_. _Gotta catch me the right way, honey_ _I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_."

The clones kept dancing around Carlos as they were mezmerizing him with their movement as well having him Dizzy. Not able to find the right Jordan, the real one walks infront of him and helps him dancing with the others.

" _Come, come, come in and let me out_. _I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_. _Gotta catch me the right way, honey_ , _I'm a genie in a bottle, baby_. _Come, come, come in and let me out_."

Soon enough she pushes him onto her bed which Carlos moves back as the clones surrond him. She looks at him as well the others as they soon become smoke as Jordan does a pose.

" _I'm a genie in a bottle, baby._ "

Ending the song with her hand in the air which made most of her room go back to normal, the VK merely was in shock and awe of how she was able to do that performance. Jordan notices his expression and chuckles towards him in a friendly manner as she seats by him.

Jordan: "So now you know, that even some girls have a different side. Who knows, maybe Jane has a wild side herself."

Carlos: "Yeah, wild..."

Telling himself as the two soon decide to call it a night as the boy decided to head back to his room to think about what Jordan told him about. Maybe this could help him be more confident for when the jewelbilee comes.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

In the hallways was Audrey walking to her bedroom having felt embarrassed for dancing like that as well walking with Jane as the two were discussing what had happened at the dance rehearsal.

Audrey: "Alright, so the song got off on a rocky start. But with my eternal vigilance and amazing directing, I think it could look really..."

Before she could keep going on about how she was going to make everything ok, she notices Jane with a shocked like expression on her face. Not understanding she turns to what she was looking at as it was her wall being vandalized. All over it had Mal's signature graffiti look "Long Live Evil!" with green and black written all over the wall. She lets out a terrified scream as she moves back horrified at the sight, though soon out of nowhere Trick came in kicking the door down wearing a robe as well swinging in the air in a fast like motion as he looked around in a defensive like expression.

Trick: "Prepare to get knocked up you son's of!"

He shouts as he soon stops his war cry seeing the sight of the two girls frighten by his entrance as well looking at the sight. The girl's hearts were pumping with fear seeing him as he looked a bit overkill with what he was doing.

Trick: "Sorry, I was just trying to look for the jacuzzi that Evie told me about, thought I go for a dip until I heard you guys. Thought I go ape on them, but what the shanghai happened?"

Audrey: "Oh I don't know! That your purple haired dragon friend vandalized my room!"

Shouting angry like as the boy looks at it curious of what Mal had done to her wall, though he begins to sniff something. Walking over to the small desk by the artwork, he opens the drawer to see something gooey in it. Doing a small chuckle he moves back as the girl's didn't know what was funny, they walked over and saw most of Audrey's papers covered in strawberry jam as well other types of jelly which made Audrey even more mad.

Jane: "No way, she jellied your desk and books."

Being surprised as Trick then laughs his head off at what he just saw as he was moving his head back having no control of his laughter.

Trick: "Oh no, she's a mad woman! Oh she's a certified mad woman and I love her!"

In which he hops on Audrey's bed still laughing his head off at how funny it was. Audrey, not finding it funny lets out a frustrated groan and then grabs Trick by the head and throws him out. He still was laughing as he gets up dusting himself off, he stops trying to catch his breath as he then realizes what had just happen.

Trick: "Oh crap, Mal's is going get it."

Getting frighten for her as this could get her sent back to the isle, though being late he decided to investigate tomorrow to check if she actually did this act of wicked villainy.


	14. ep 14-Because I'm evil

**_"Oh boy, I guess a certain VK will be in serious trouble for what has just happened. Though this is usually not her things she does occasionally, I know her to do this when there isn't creativity noir color in certain area's. I just hope Audrey don't do anything that'll have Mal do something evil to her, because if Audrey tries to get on her bad side. Well, I'll let you all imagine the things that the daughter of the most evil woman can do to one princess. Right now however was me, along with Evie, Jane, Freddie and the girl of the hour was in the science lab looking for the right chemicals to create rainbow nail polish. I know, something you wouldn't find me dabbling with, but hey? Evie's going need a test dummy to use on so I'm happy to lend my services to her and the others. As well allows me to get some talking to Mal."_**

* * *

In the science lab, the girls were working on a few chemicals trying to find the right combination to make their nail polish, Trick however was looking at his nails as well was by Mal who was looking at her spell book as she was apparently studying some new spells. He pulled out a knife sharpening it as Mal looks at his knife looking at him as she had a suddenly got a bit fascinated by him acting like the bad boy of the group.

Mal: "So T, been on any assignments lately? Got into any fights? Got mane or ripped apart?"

Asking him different types of questions that sounded violent as well strange as Mal was never into his line of work.

Trick: "Well, notice some trolls trying to steal some food from a small town. Stopped them ofcourse but ugh, why so curious of my work? Got a bit bored with the prissy princess buisness?"

Mal: "Well duh, just hopping to hear something that is well, wicked."

Replying back to him as the two notice a look on Evie as she couldn't find the right chemicals for the formula.

Evie: "Where is that emulsifier?"

Ally: "It's not just that, most of the ingredients are gone to."

Responding to Evie's question of how they were all gone as most of the girls began to look around for any vials as they were all gone. Looking at the cabinets as well at Trick who might have taken them for his own amusement as the masked VK placed his hands up in defense not trying to act like a thief.

Trick: "Hey, I don't steal anything but my girl's smiles and laughter. As well a few snacks if I don't got any money, but I'd never take anything from the science hall."

Jane: "Well no one else in Auradon would steal from here. Who would do such a thing."

Which suddenly the door opened showing a angry Audrey who had her hands on her hips as well her phone in her right hand as she clearly was aiming her attention at her.

Audrey: "I'll tell you who, the same girl in this room that trashed my room and did this!"

Exclaiming as she shows them her graffitied room as well Mal's hand signature which had most of the entire room shocked while Trick merely rubbed his head looking at the photo.

Trick: "Oh yeah, I was going mention that to Harold but I lose it after I got that axe lodged into my head."

Freddie: "For real?"

She asked which Trick removed his mask and showed the top of his head the area where he got the axe cut but due to his regeneration, it was like there was nothing there. Though now the situation was more serious as Audrey walked over to Mal showing her of what had happen as this was her trademark.

Audrey: "And who exactly do we know that loves to deface property? A history that involves breaking every rule there is and mostly, a history of evil?"

Asking all these questions at Mal which at the right moment, the purple haired girls eyes went green as well showed devilish like smile as she spins around and pulls out her book.

Mal: "As well a girl who practices magic. Double, Double toil and trouble. Cauldron bursts, with brilliant bubbles."

Making up a spell which her right and waves to the big vial tube as suddenly purple smoke began to rise up and from the mist of it purple bubbles. Everyone looked at it as Evie, who was most peculiar at it watched at how each bubble was a different color.

Evie: "That's not suppose to happen."

Speaking in a scientific manner as more came out, they all looked colorful while very pretty as the girls looked fascinated with them thought Trick waved them away so they didn't touch him. One of them was coming close to Audrey as she was looking at a pink bubble, looking at how alluring it was the small orb soon pooped in front of her and landed on her dress which surprised her.

Audrey: "What the bibbity?!"

She cried out as suddenly it caused a chain reaction as all of the bubbles began popping like crazy around the students as they began to panic while taking cover, the bubbles had mostly covered half of them in paint as well had them run around terrified like. Trick however grabbed a book and began swatting at them as he looks at Mal who was standing still not doing anything.

Trick: "Why did you do this, I'm the guy who does stupid crap! Why did you decide to make everyone look like a polka dot doll?"

Mal: "I was bored, plus right now I might want to cause a bit of trouble handsome."

Trick: "Handsome? What in the hell are you..."

Before asking one of the bubbles landed in his eyes as he yells in pain as the sting began to burn him as he covers them and runs around like a headless chicken as Mal laughed at how acted. She found it amusing seeing him do this which she merely smiled at how she never got the time to enjoy being with him back on the isle, Mal zoned out everyone's yelping and screaming as everything soon stopped. Now, out of everything was the girls covered in paint as well Trick who was holding his eyes as they slowly healed them as he got up while the girls looked at Mal who was guilty.

Audrey: "Look at my dress, you ruined our clothes."

Jane: "I loved this one."

Ally: "Mal? How could you?"

They all exclaimed at her and even Freddie who was not angry at her while Evie, looked at the colors on hers made her look more unique and decided to tell them about it.

Evie: "Well I think they look nice, I mean the spots match you all perfectly right?"

Telling them which they all looked at one and other as they notice the spots looking more like flowers as well looked perfectly placed on their clothing. Breathing as well felt relieved, she leads them back to the experiment and had to talk to Mal.

Evie: "Mal? What's going on.."

Before she could say, her friend was gone without a trace as well left the room without making a sound as it had her worried that Mal was causing mischief.

Evie: "Something is defiantly wrong, and it's going to get worse. Trick, could you.."

Before she could ask her boyfriend to help her, Evie looked seeing him gone as well with a note written with the bubble mess on the table as she reads it.

 _"Something's up with our certain dark fairy friend, I think it's time I investigate. I'll keep her off everyone's back while figuring out what is going on, don't worry I won't use any kind weapons or anything on Mal. She'd do it to me if she got the chance, see you tonight baby."_

Which had Evie more worried that he be checking out what was wrong with her as the fair girl merely kept silent as well hopped that he could figure out what was wrong with her, in a peaceful manner that is.

 ** _Later in the day_**

Right outside of the school on a bench was the masked Oogie was writing down what had been happening lately with since Mal had came back, so far he wrote the stuff that has gone strange which involved her. Whether it was Audrey dancing like she was in the club and making the boys give their money to her, to ruining her room and now the bubble fiesta that just happen. His mind kept racing with questions while there was also a important one, she called him handsome when her eyes where green. That's not natural for her, there has to be something supernatural around her and he would find out who did it and make him pay.

"Trick?"

Spoke a sudden and shy voice as the masked teen turns seeing it was Miley, she saw him and looked a bit scared as Trick was in the mood to talk as one of his friends was in trouble for causing this stuff. Though for Miley, he had time to talk since she was the first to be towards him and that he always loved to mess with her which was hilarious.

Trick: "Princess, what might I do for you this evening?"

Miley: "Well, I heard about Mal going bad and I wanted to ask if I could help?"

Trick: "No, she isn't going bad. Though she has been acting weird for a while now, maybe it's these parties that Auradon has been throwing."

Trying to figure it out as the stitched up girl looked at the paper he was writing on which she looked curious at as some of them were mostly about what might behind this mysterious change.

Miley: "You think gnomes are involved with Mal?"

Trick: "You serious? Yes, those pesky pointy hated goons like to mess with people with magic. Also, that I remember that Maleficent used them as throwing darts one time during her college years."

Rubbing his chin as Miley knew that most of his subjects were nonsense, if he wanted to prove that Mal was innocent than he needed to be on the right track. Which by the means, following another incident which involved foul play.

Miley: "Well if you want to help, then you might want to find out who did this."

She replies by pulling out a newspaper article which had him look at it which showed Geppetto's wooden puppet workshop being vandalized as well a few puppets stolen.

Trick: "Oh I see, so you think Mal might have done this? Let me tell you something my masked sister, she don't go near that kind of stuff. Living puppets are pretty scary if put into the wrong hands."

Miley: "Well maybe you can help me with figuring out who did it, otherwise she'll get blamed for this too and might be sent back to the isle."

Sounding like if it was going to get worse if he didn't find a way to help Mal prove her innocence, making a fist at whatever was messing with Mal was worth doing this for free as he got up and closes his book.

Trick: "Alright, let's meet up at the scene. Also, if you want to help. Then you have to do one thing first.."

Putting up a finger which had the girl looked a bit frighten at what he could have asked of her as would this help out with proving Mal's innocence or something else?

* * *

Right around nighttime by Geppetto's workshop was Trick who was in his suit while looking around, he was right now chewing on a small snack as he tapped his foot waiting for someone as he looked at a tree.

Trick: "M, I'm grateful that there is someone that believes in Mal in being innocent. But the only way to do this is by doing it the unpredictable way."

Miley: "But, it's embarrassing."

Sounding nervous as soon enough, Miley came out wearing her Holiday girl costume as she rubbed her arm not feeling so good wearing this as she didn't want to wear it again.

Miley: "Wearing this isn't something I'm good at, also there is no one there. So why do I have to wear it?"

Trick: "Because one, I need someone that is good with fighting as well has a good sense in style. Also, you got a lot of gadgets that can help us. Plus, you look good wearing that, brings out the creative side your parents have."

Bringing up reasons about how she could help him while Miley merely blushed lightly about how he talked about how she could help as well the talents she had, the two soon walked inside looking around as they saw mostly shelves being destroyed as well a few puppets broken. Miley, grabbing a small head soon began to get a vision of what looked like to be the party. She saw a joy in the puppets face as well smiles all around looking nice, though it soon changes to terror as well screams as she drops it making it break. Breathing scared like as Trick notices her as he looks at her as he walks to he, noticing the broken head on the ground.

Trick: "Told you, puppets are scarier than even a dragon."

Miley: "No, it wasn't that. I had a vision, I saw lights and laughter. But it was covered in smoke and thunder, I think something will happen at the Jewelbilee."

Sounding frighten as the two stop as they begun to hear some movement in the back, the two turning at the sight as they heard some small footstep like sounds as the two head to the back to see what was up. Walking to the back of the store, they notice a small trail of saw dust as well that of a few clothes torn off as Trick turns his head as they soon notice something walking to the bushes.

Trick: "This would be the perfect time to say something about this, but I can't due to you being around."

Miley: "Thank you, but I think it's a good time to call the others."

Suggesting to get Harold as well others that could help him but before doing that, a arrow is fired directly towards him as it goes through his stomach. Miley looked in horror while Trick looked upset at the fact he was shot, he suddenly gets pulled in as he is dragged into the forest which Miley pursues him. As the green masked man was being dragged into the bushes, he arrives to a small gathering of puppets that had small swords and had blue jackets with green shorts.

Trick: "What in the world? Am I getting captured by the legion of dummies?"

Asking himself as they begin to stomp on him which Miley arrives where she pulls out a staff from her belt and begins whacking them off him. They notice her fighting as they begin to attack Miley, Trick having the moment he kicks some of them away as well pulls out two of his blades and begins chopping them apart.

Miley: "Please don't be brutal to them, they bring laughter and joy to kids."

Trick: "Well I consider this a dramatizing experience if they saw these little guys in action."

Replying to her request as he cuts down their heads as well kept going until the two had taken most of the puppets down as they knew the two had to tell the others about this. They decide to head back to the school while in the shadows, a mysterious figure was watching them as this small demonstration showed that the puppets needed to get stronger, the figure soon returns to the darkness to watch the event that would occur soon.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Back in the lunchroom, where Mal was right now getting something to eat was Audrey walking in along with a few others as she was going to confront the purple haired VK as she was still upset that she vandalized her room.

Audrey: "Well hello Mal."

Mal: "Hey Audrey."

Audrey: "Save the act and save the whole I choose good act. Because I know you've been faking it all along, your still evil."

Exclaiming towards her which Mal merely stepped back feeling a bit sorry that Audrey was getting all feisty which was new, though quickly Mal's friends came in the nick of time to check out what was going on.

Carlos: "Hey now, acquisitions are flying more faster here than Aladdin here."

Speaking out as they went to go by Mal's side to try and not to prevent a fight about to happen. This was something that of if a leader is threaten, which was Mal as her friends would have her back no matter what would happen.

Evie: "Audrey, we VK may be many things but a faker? Never."

Audrey: "Just admit it, your upset about not getting a jewel as well the fact that your still evil!"

Replying back to the two which Evie, was now getting angry in which she begins to bicker with her as well the others. Right now Mal, who was watching the site was shaking her head slowly as the magic inside of her was growing as well her frustration with this commotion. Her eye's soon became green in which she soon pulls out her spell book and begins to enact a spell on them.

Mal: "Bicker Holler, Squabble and Squawk. Make them stop with my finger in command!"

Waving it in a pattern as she raises it in the air making everyone stop arguing as this surprised everyone as they couldn't move while Evie could.

Audrey: "What in the, I can't move."

Ally: "She's bewitched us."

As the two girls couldn't move a inch which Jay and Carlos, couldn't do a thing as well which at that moment the door opened showing Trick and Miley in their costumes as well looking at the group.

Trick: "Hey, isn't that challenge that everyone has to be frozen? Or is it someone dropped a phone?"

Asking them which their eyes merely pointed at Mal which the masked teen merely snaps his fingers pointing at her which Miley groans at the nonsense that was happening.

Miley: "We shouldn't be fighting, besides Mal isn't the one that's doing this. We found.."

Audrey: "What we found out that Mal is still evil and if I could move, I'd tell fairy god mother."

Interrupting her which made Miley quiet like a mouse as Evie walked over by Mal to protect her from the angry princess.

Evie: "Ok, were all getting a bit worked up. I'm sure that if we all calmed down, as well relax then Mal can fix this. Right?"

Mal: "Ugh wrong."

Answering to her question as she leaps from her friend and lands on the table doing a hero like landing as well having her eyes light up green.

Mal: _"Everybody see my sunny. Everybody see my shine, but they don't know my story. They don't know what's on my mind~"_

She sand towards them in whichbshe bedazzles them with her moving around them, they watched Mal move as her eyes were glowing green.

Mal: _"I carry on like a princess But, man, I've got 'em fooled. 'Cause underneath my business I am cold, I'm hard, I'm cruel."_

She then rushes across the stage as well doing some rhythmic like dancing shaking her hips as well making her hands green as she soon fires them at half of the group. Trick luckily ducks as he soon see's them now under her control as they were dancing now with her.

Mal: _"Never gonna put a spell on me. Never ever gonna bring me back. Never gonna make me be somethin' I'm not..."_

Moving to her singing she lead her friends to the table where the food was as they did a spin as well grabbed some plates. The masked teen looked a bit worried as they looked at Trick as well others as Mal smirked at him.

Mal: _"Because I'm evil. Tell the people, I'm evil. Open your eyes I'm all a disguise."_

She soon has everyone hurl food at one another as Trick merely ducked from each of the fast food avoiding to get any land on him. He soon let's the music guide him to the stage as he kept avoid the food fight as he soon leaps onto the stage looking at Mal as well at her green eyes.

Mal: _"Everybody in my circle. Think I'm gonna be their friend but I got bad intentions and I'm gonna have 'em again~"_

Walking left to right as she circled around Trick as well placing her index finger on his chest and around his shoulder while leaning onto him in a manner.

Mal: _"So why should I stop my dissin' or soften up my heart? Tell me what good is livin' If you can't be who you are? Yeah~"_

Singing closely to him as the boy found this odd, she then pulls his collar and walks him like if he was a dog while wrapping her hands around him.

Mal: _"Never gonna put a spell on me. Never ever gonna bring me back. Never gonna make me be somethin' I'm not..."_

Turning away she had him stand in front of the crowd as the teens began to hurl food at Trick as he soon does some backflips as well pulling out his swords cutting up the assault of food that was upon him.

Mal: _"Because I'm evil, tell the people I'm evil. Open your eyes I'm all a disguise."_

Chuckling at how she was making Trick move around like if he was her entertainment as she decided to move towards the exit.

Mal: _"I'm evil tell the people I'm evil. Open your eyes I'm all a disguise."_

She jumps on a near by table as she heads to the doors as Trick goes after her, the two VK leapt from table to another as Mal merely smiled at the rush of this.

Mal: _"So good I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble I'm gonna make some trouble. So good I'm gonna find some trouble~"_

The others kept trying to resist the spell as Evie, who was noticing Trick after Mal soon drops her food focusing on what was important than the arguing that was going on.

Mal: _"Never gonna put a spell on me. Never ever gonna bring me back. Never gonna make me be somethin' I'm not..."_

As Evie was able to stop, the others eventually did as the only way to stop one another was to realize that fighting never helped but only what the real matter was.

Mal: _"Because I'm evil. Tell the people, hey I'm evil. Yeah, yeah so evil. Open your eyes I'm all a disguise."_

Trick continued his pursuit of Mal until, doing a little play Mal stops opening her hands wide open for Trick to grab her but she turns left having him crash into a wall as she smirks.

Mal: _"So good I'm gonna find some trouble, trouble. I'm gonna make some trouble. So good I'm gonna find some trouble. Find that trouble."_

Doing a bit of dancing for her friends which they all looked like a mess as well angry at Mal, even her VK friends as Mal so far didn't care as she jumped off the table.

Mal: _"Oh, no~"_

Walking towards the exit she merely smiled at the havoc she caused while everyone else was still upset. Evie went to check on Trick as he was a bit upset and curious about why Mal did that performance as he soon rubbed his nose as well adjust himself and goes after Mal before anyone else would run her out with a pitchfork and torches right back to the isle of the lost.


	15. A not so fun night at the Museum

**_"Ok, well that had to be a moment where the people would start to bring out the torches and pitchforks. Due to them going on a damn witch hunt! Is Mal trying to get sent back to the isle? I just don't understand what's been happening lately, now I have to figure this whole crisis out before she as well the rest of us get sent back because of how skiddish Audrey is as well everyone else._** ** _But push comes to shove, Mal was getting a bit close to my space with that dancing, I mean any guy would be with that movement. I mean she isn't a Agrabah dancer but damn, her hips were inches away from this Oogie monster showing her a freighting time._** ** _So right now I'm follwing her to the museum to what I sense was Mal could be getting a wand or something dangerous as well put people in harm, if anyone will cause total destruction then it's goin be me!"_**

* * *

After the massive dance food fight, Mal was making her way to the museum as she easily made pass the security as well into the villains exhibit hall, she looked at everything though noticed that it was empty due to that things had seemingly had calmed down. Not likely now that she was her, lurking through the shadows like a snake searching for prey, Mal continued to look until she had the distinct feeling of being spied on. Taking a gander she looks to the side as she looks behind her seeing if anyone was there, her green eyes showing a frustrated like expression Mal continued to walk as the person following her was none other than Trick let alone acompanied him was Jane as she accidentally made a small squeak alarming Mal. The masked teen kept her mouth covered from not giving away theiir location away as he looked annoyed at how bad her sneaky skills were. Jane merely gave him a pleadful like apology expression as he sighs, the two continued to spy on Mal as she was entering the gallery of villainy.

Jane: "Oh no, she's gone evil!"

Trick: "Don't get your wings in a bunch, I usually go here to look at the empty spot of my father. Maybe she's going to visit her mom."

Hushing the girl as they silently made their way into the room as they notice her walking over to the villains items. Looking at each of them, her eyes caught onto one item that rivaled Maleficent's staff as well was quite scary. Jafar's cobra staff, still golden as well having it's ruby red eyes still intact the girl walks up to it and takes it off the stand.

Trick: "Jane. Be a dear and go tell Evie to stop Audrey from calling any cops on Mal."

Jane: "What are you going to do?"

Asking worried as the masked Oogie merely chuckled as he stretches his arms as well gives her a look.

Trick: "Go talking to the dark princess, now be a good girl and go. The wicked will be taking over tonight."

Reminding her that things were going to get ugly as the glasses wearing girl quickly rushed out of the exhibit which Mal looks. Pointing the staff at who was there, the only one by the wall was Trick as he had his mask lifted showing his lips as well sucking on a lollipop as he turns his head giving her a intrique like smile.

Trick: "Well, this is a suprise isn't it? Two wicked teens alone in the dark, with no one but the past looking at us."

Pointing at it was just the two of them as Mal merely gave him a playful like smile as well holding the staff behind her.

Mal: "It is, so why are you here? Thought you be checking on the others."

Trick: "You mean Audrey? You know I ain't into those types of girls. I'm more into the dark, wicked and nasty girls that love to cause trouble for kingdoms."

Speaking to her like a snake as he walks over as Mal took it as a compliment doing a small smile for him.

Mal: "Oh? And why come right to me? Thought you bring backup for little old me."

Trick: "You know I don't need one for you. Because your more tougher than any.."

Not finishing his words, the dark purple haired girl places the staff and pushes him up at the wall as well showing him her teeth like if she was a dragon as well her eyes glowing.

Mal: "Hero? Good boy, because right now I want to see if you can stop me. Or, if you do want to stop me~"

Asking him in a sly like tone which her right hand touches his face in a peaceful like manner.

Trick: "Mal? What's ugh. What you doing?"

Mal: "Ive gotten to like auradon since I defeated my mom, but it's been boring being with a prince. Having to act all girly as well like a princess with the others, I miss the old days when we could be wicked and cruel to others with no reason."

Speaking in a sly like hyonotic manner as this was creeping the boy out as her eyes glowed more at him.

Trick: "Mal, are you possessed or something?"

Mal: "You know I'm stronger than that, but I do mean what I say that I'm done being with a prince. I need a villain that does what he wants, goes wherever to do what he likes as well enjoy causing trouble. That is more of a life than being a queen."

Mal explaining in full detail as she moved closer to him as well Trick could feel her body up close to his.

Trick: "Seriously? M, I'm dating Evie. Plus, I thought you wanted to be good."

To which she growls and throws him to a prop bed, looking shocked as the strength she present. Mal goes over and jumps on top of him, pulling the zipper of her jacket she shows her T'shirt with the words 'Long live evil' as well Trick. Who was no worried that this was messed up as well something he wanted to do before the even arrived.

Mal: "Wicked is the new good, as well it should be shared with. And the best way auradonians do it, is with a kiss~"

Whispering to him as her lips soon touches his, he felt a rush of passion as well wild like emotions coming through her as he tried to push her off. Mal refused as she continued in which the two toss and turn falling off the bed, soom enough she was removing her gloves as well her shirt revealing her wearing a dark purple bra as he was now looking scared.

Mal: "Don't fight me T, I always wanted to do it with a boy that I actually like. As well a boy that like me for me!"

Trick: "Well that was because we were evil!"

Panicking in which she removes his mask showing his orange face, keeping him pinned down the two didn't notice a figure in the shadows taking Jafars staff as well making a quick run as Trick looks but was stopped due to Mal keeping him on the ground.

Mal: "This is your true self, and this is my true self. A wicked dark fairy in need of a wicked monster."

Pleading to him as the girl continued to kiss him as her lips were incredible, though he began to think about Evie and Ben as if they saw this they'd tear him and Mal apart. Having enough he notices the jewel around Mal's neck glow in which that had to be the source of all this insanity happening. He flips her around in which she was liking as Trick grabs the jewel and removes it off her neck, Mal's eyes soon changed to her regular look as well herself looking frightened at what was going on as she looked around as she was in the museum.

Mal: "Trick?"

Trick: "Mal?"

The two asked in which they replied back with a scream as she covered herself as well Trick moving back as they looked terrified at one another.

Mal: "What the hell were you doing?!"

Trick: "What I was doing?! Woman you were seducing me with your green eyed look!"

The two screamed back at one another as they continued to look scared at each other.

Mal: "Like you be the boy that I'd want to kiss!"

Trick: "Like hell you did, and it was because of this!"

Replying back to her in which he shows Mal the glowing green jewel. This made Mal's eyes turn green as well put a sly like smile as well made her pout at him.

Mal: "Why'd you stop~"

Asking cutely to him as he looked freaked out by this as he places it away in which she changed to being her normal self.

Trick: "Ugh Mal, I don't want to be the guy to tell you that going to the isle was a mistake. But, I think your jewel is cursed."

Mal: "What? What are you.."

Before replying he shows it to her making Mal cling on to him, he pulls it away as she moves back putting her jacket back on. Having a sly smile the teen continued to mess with Mal seeing if the jewel was cursed as he did it repeatedly until he stops, putting it deep in his satchel he looks at Mal as he sighs at what happened.

Mal: "Could you tell me what is going on? One minute I was in the audutorium and now here."

Trick: "Ugh, well..."

He stops as this might take a while to explain how Mal reverted to a evil wicked dark fairy girl in the past few hours. Giving her the full explaination Mal merely felt horrible as well not understanding what had happened during the last hours as she merely dat down on the floor as well Trick by her side.

Mal: "I can't believe my mom placed a curse on it. Probably because I wasn't wicked enough for her."

Trick: "Well, you can still make it up to the others by doing some favors. Not magical ones but few that might.."

Trying to change the situation, Mal was still sadden with what she had become as he sighs.

Trick: "Mal, you and I know that our parents wanted us to be like them. Like exactly like them and we didn't, we became different people as well changed for something better. Whether it's you wanting to be good and me going out and taking out bad guys. We try our best to be ourselves, curse or not, you'll always be Mal."

Sounding helpful which stunned the dark fairy girl as she hugs him as that suprised Trick. He never felt her hug him that many times as he slightly pushes her away as he does a groan.

Mal: "What's wrong? Did I hurt you before?"

Trick: "No, ugh during the kiss you kind of hit something and ugh. Let's just say in some other world that you liked me without being all evil, I'd keep kissing."

In which he breathes in and out trying to think about something else in which Mal, not being stupid knew what he meant as she merely laughed at him of how ridiculous he was.

Mal: "Well, what do you think happens now?"

Trick: "Well, we explain to the others what happened and why you acted like that back at the school. Though, we should figure out where Jafar's staff is."

Putting together a plan as the two sat up and went to check out where it go as the VK noticed a window opened. They followed the path as they saw a few wet and soggy footprints outside as they continued to follow it through the woods, as they kept moving they soon noticed some strange like sounds being made. Mal, taking precaution stops Trick as they notice a small group of puppets as well them near a familiar person wearing a black trench coat. Looking shocked at the sight, the person who was with the puppets was none other than Zevon, who was holding none other than Jafar's golden cobra staff as he was stealing it.

Mal: "Zevon? Didn't you tell me that he got snacked by sharks?"

Trick: "He got kidnapped. But I guess they didn't want to eat no deodorant named looking blazer scientist."

Making a comeback as he grabs a near by pebble and throws it at the teen's head getting his attention as well the puppets as they looked at the two. Trick, not intimidated by the small group due to him encountering them already walks over as Mal did the same not frighten as well.

Zevon: "Well, I'm happy to see the wicked duo back together. Though what happened to your Jewel? It looked much better for you."

Mal: "Well seeing how it turned me into a total wicked bully to my friends, I decided to pull it off."

Retorting back at him as the puppets looked at the two ready to pounce on them though Zevon held them off making sure they didn't.

Trick: "Let me guess, you let Mal go all witch on us while you stayed in the shadows and take the staff? Huh, not much of a original idea. But I bet you didn't count on the staff working on anyone but Jafar or Jay. Due to them being the only ones from Agrabah as well it working for them."

Zevon: "That may be, but I know a secret which you two don't. To bad you won't be here to warn anyone, as well the fact that I need that gem which Mal wouldn't be using anymore."

Pointing his staff at Mal in which the purple haired girl pushes the snack head away from her scuffing at how dramatic he was.

Mal: "Great, same Zevon from the isle and to here. Also that, you tried to use me to get the staff as well make a small army of puppets due to me being used. Then buddy, you must be sniffing Yzma's potions."

Trick: "Damn!"

Being shocked at the comeback in which got Zevon a bit upset as he taps the staff on the ground making the puppets attack Trick and Mal, the two VK were soon assaulted by the wooden men like a pack of wolves as they leapt on the two trying to get them disoriented as well unable to allow them to fight back. Trick, gritting his teeth merely pulled out his sword and began swinging away like a baseball player cutting their heads off as well kicking them aside trying to give him space. Mal, having her eyes glow naturally green made her frustrated as she hurled one of the puppets off her back as well began kicking them aside as she takes a stick from the ground starts swinging as well.

Zevon: "Huh, that's pretty hot."

Making a comment of how deadly Mal was with a sword not noticing Trick doing a sucker punch at his face making the scientific teen fall to the ground landing on the ground.

Trick: "Punk, only I get to say that. Find some sculpture to smash or a girl that prefers your dark and brooding style."

Zevon: "Well, with the new friend I made. I think I've just had pumpkin freak.."

Commenting on his face as he pulls out a small like potion and slams it on the ground on Trick making a powerful smoke like shroud cover him as Mal and the puppets were blinded. Taking the chance, Zevon took the staff as well a certain green jewel that fell from Trick's pocket when the VK threw the vial as he as well the puppets made a rush into the woods escaping Mal as the smoke vanished from her sight.

Mal: "Great, he got away as well with the staff. As well a small gang of puppets, guess they can put this one on me eh Trick?"

Asking him in a manner of joking but she didn't hear anything from the masked Oogie, looking around she couldn't see him as he thought he was taken by Zevon though that wouldn't be the case. She thought he was gone until the dark fairy girl noticed some small like shouting, looking on the ground she noticed a angry squirrel fighting a rather strange bug. Going down on her knee's she takes a closer look and notices that it was none other than Trickster, who had somehow shrunken into the size of a fairy as well not trying to be used like a toy.

Mal: "Oh this is too priceless, you look like a violent fairy."

Trick: "Ha-ha, I'm laughing. Now help me before I start getting chopping on this guy here!"

Talking in a high voice which caused Mal to laugh at his small voice in which was to funny to keep in as Trick soon gets mauled by the squirrel. Taking a breather of air, the girl soon picks him up looking at him now scratched up as well torn by the squirrel as the small rodent shakes it's paw at them and scurries away from them.

Mal: "I've called you a pest a few times, it's now funny to see you that your actually a pest now."

Trick: "Trust me, I can be a tick if you keep up with the jokes. Now let's go to the others, got to tell them of what's happened."

Instructing her to head back to the others as the girl tried not to burst out chuckling in which Trick merely grossed his arms and remained quiet for the trip as the two headed back as well to explain to the others what has happened.

* * *

Back at the dorm rooms, Mal had just finished what had just happened to her as well Trick and that of Zevon being alive as well causing trouble in Auradon. Her friends rather troubled as well Evie, who was looking at her boyfriend which was now the size of a ant in which was not exactly fun for her but for Dude since the dog was licking him constantly.

Evie: "Well that explains what happened to the chemicals in the lab, but what doesn't explain is why your mom cursed your jewel in the first place."

Jay: "Well, somehow seeing how Mal wouldn't be full fledge evil like Maleficent. She must have cursed it just for precaution, though I'm confuse why she made it have Mal go nuts for Trick."

Which had the group look at Jay at the comment which Mal was the last one to hear that end in which she had to respond to it.

Mal: "Because of Oogie, somehow my mother knew that Trick would be the tool that would bring the kingdom to ruin. As well the fact that if we were together, no one would be safe."

Figuring it out as Trick, who was still getting dog mauled rushes up to Evie as the blue haired girl picks him up and places her on her shoulder.

Evie: "Although I'm still upset with you not telling me what was up, I'm glad your back to normal. Though, what are we going to do about you?"

Trick: "Well, I can possibly go to find some tiny people and.."

He gets interrupted by Carlos and Jay who was laughing at his voice in which the sound of him talking was hilarious. Trick, looking agitated begins doing a tantrum like dance which Evie merely chuckles at him seeing how it looked cute.

Mal: "Come on guys, we got to help our 'Tinker Bell' here get back to normal size. Before he starts singing and paling up with some chipmunks."

Making a joke about Trick's new size as the three soon laugh as Trick merely sighs as he lays on Evie's shoulder that the fact of Zevon being alive as well that the fact he was running around without no one noticing, the staff being taken as well Mal's jewel being a tool to control her. All of this had the masked boy confused as well of what else could happen in the next coming days up to the Jewelbilee with anything that might happen, though there was one thing that had to be taken care of above all things. He needs to get big as soon as possible otherwise he would lose more of his mind due to his new voice as well small stature to everyone.


	16. Ep 16-Operation: Get large

**_"Alright, so lets see the positives of what has happened right now. Mal wasn't going wicked on her own but the jewel that her dragon face mother cursed to make her go bad as well weirdly fall for me. So this proves her innocence, but in these kinds of situations there's always a bad side of this witch was the fact that Zevon is still alive and made a small army of puppets, took Mal's jewel and Jay's fathers staff to which might lead to some chaotic like plan that will doom almost everyone. Mmh, now what else am I forgetting, ah yes the most important fact that has recently happened, I'm freaking small and sound like a chipmunk! Now with this new size I am living a man's dream because I can enter small places that no other person can go as well feast on a whole sandwich that saves me money. But the bad side of it is that everyone is not taking me seriously as well that now, I'm getting attacked by most of the small critters I made fun of since I came here, I'm right now hiding in a small castle which Evie luckily bought in which when she became possibly more fairest than any queen, she would know what her castle would look like. Though, with my new size I think I might ride this out a bit, I mean, there are some benefits to this~"_**

* * *

It was morning at the school, the sun rises above Auradon prep as Trick's eyes opened up noticing how bright things was, he got up from the bed feeling like things were normal. He was in shorts as well wearing nothing else as he walked to the bathroom not noticing a small toy guarding the entrance as it was a orc.

Trick: "Hey, it's my turn."

Calling out to the toy as the orange skin teen grabs the toy and places him on the side as he walks over to the bathroom and notices something. Everything was plastic, realizing what was going on he had forgotten that he was shrunk to the size of a doll as well that he was staying in a toy house as he groans.

Trick: "Oh princess! Your tiny boy toy needs to use the bathroom!"

Shouting out to Evie, who was right now getting her make up on as well getting ready. Evie notices him as she walked over and picks him leading him into the bathroom as well near the toilet.

Evie: "Don't fall in. Also that the science lab will be closed if no one is using it."

Trick: "Well it wasn't my choice to be the size of a grape! And why do I got to come? Because I can't lift a pencil without a giant crane?"

Asking her while she merely looks away not seeing him do his 'business' as the girl continued on why he had to come with her.

Evie: "So that I can figure out a way to grow you back to regular size. We just need to go and make a few chemicals as well find the right formula to make you grow big."

Explaining to him in full detail as Trick was now finished, he leapt on the toilet paper climbing upwards to the sing in which he walked over to the toothpaste and opens the top. Pushing out the blue paste, he took some and began brushing his teeth as well his body to which he now began to smell minty fresh.

Trick: "Have I ever mention that you sound hot when you talk smart?"

Evie: "You always call me that as well everything beautiful about me."

Trick: "And should I stop?"

Asking her in a sly tone to which she picks him up and delivers a kiss onto him in which he accepts as his full body felt her lips on him.

Evie: "Nope, now come on and get dressed."

Informing him to do so as she places him back in the castle as well gets dressed in small clothing she had made for him. He placed on a short sleeve shirt with his pumpkin look as well some dark brown paints with some spider legs on the sides for detail. He put on some gloves on as well his school mask on as he looked ready to head out with her, Evie picks him up and places him in her pocket as she begins to head off to the science lab. As Evie continued to walk, Trick was feeling quite comfy in her pocket as it felt like a giant bed to him with her leg being the bed and the pocket a blanket, he tried his best not to pop out as right now the girl was trying to get pass the crowd of people around her getting to their own destinations.

Evie: "T, although your small. It doesn't mean you should use it to cause any trouble."

Trick: "Id never do anything with this new size, I mean. What can I do.."

Before replying they heard a scream which sounded familiar as she notices Chad, who was running away from some blue birds as they were chirping at his hair as well the rest of him which lead to Trick being the suspect.

Trick: "Ok, so I might had sneaked into the cafeteria and found some bird seeds that you can feed to them, crush them up and placed them in Chad's hair and clothes."

Admitting what he had done as it didn't sound like a big deal as he soon merely gets pushed into her pocket as Evie quickly made it into the science lab without anyone noticing. As she entered, Evie soon saw Miley along with Ruby, Freddie as well Carlos with Jay as apparently they were doing a project for one of their classes.

Miley: "Oh, Hi Evie. Your just in time to help us with our project. Were trying to make the same bubbles that we made by accident, only this time in different colors to match our clothes."

Evie: "Oh right, I was coming to do that."

Not realizing that they were going to be here as Trick, trying to get out of the tight pocket makes it out as he breathes for air as the two girls get suprised by the small VK.

Freddie: "Trick, what in the other side happened to you? You look like a shrunken head but instead of that empty head, it got all of you."

Trick: "Long story, I'm here to get big again."

In which he raises his hands to get out as Evie sighs pulling him up and walks on the table as he looks around at the vials and other potions that were around him. As he continued to look around he walked over to some books in which had some instructions of different chemicals for the experiment.

Evie: "If possible, we can change the project into that of increasing him? I mean this is the first time for any person to grow."

Miley: "Are you sure that's safe? I know a few potions that can help but I don't think this is safe."

Suggesting a fact of something bad happening if they do something wrong. Though that was being quickly forgotten due Jay, using a small pencil to tease Trick as well chasing him around as well Ruby who was laughing at the scene.

Carlos: "Maybe we should do it. At least we can try different formula's to.."

Trick: "Just make me big already! Or better yet get Mal!"

Shouting for a answer as wel a desperate one in which Evie gave him a sadden like expression as it wasn't a solution.

Evie: "She's right now not trying to get in trouble, besides. We can handle it. Right?"

Asking the group as they seemed confident, unlike Jay who was looking at a skeleton display which he was messing with the bones. In a few seconds each of them began to work on different types of potions as well formula's to reverse the effects on their small orange friend in which Trick waited. It took a full hour of each of them to make a formula that would reverse the effects, soon enough they were all ready as each of them had different types of formula's as well had different chemicals. Though they didn't see Trick but right now a small book house that the Oogie teen made by cutting up most of the book up as well making some windows as well a couch.

Ruby: "Dang it Trick! That's the departments books!"

Trick: "Hey, there aren't any mice to play with. You all know how creative I am. Now then, who's ready to experiment on this sucker?"

Pointing at him as well making a smirk as they all looked nervous but willing to do it. Ruby, who's formula was yellow went first as she handed it to Trick. The VK soon began to drink it full until the whole vial was empty, placing it on the table he waits for the effects to take over as he taps his foot.

Jay: "So what did you put in that vial?"

Ruby: "Well, since he needs to grow. I added a bit of sunflower seeds, a couple of jumping beans and lastly some magic from my hair."

Explaining to them as the Oogie teen looked shocked as he began to glow a bit yellow, he soon felt dizzy as he wobbles a bit as he soon falls onto the ground which made everyone panic. Though threw a strange miraculously the teen didn't go splat but bounce off the floor like a rocket, everyone took cover as well made sure not to get hit by the projectile VK as he kept bouncing off the walls.

Carlos: "It's a flying flea! Take cover!"

Freddie: "He better not ruin my hair."

Saying through her teeth as she made sure not to get hit by Trick, Jay watching the movement of the small teen he grabs his back and opens it to which the bouncing Oogie lands inside of it as the thief zippers the bag up so he could continue his bouncing in there. Everyone slowly got up as they notice the bouncing in the bag slowly stop as it was over, Jay looking relived soon opens the bag and catches a strong smell of beans as he coughs a bit.

Jay: "Wow, that stinks. And I should know."

Telling the others as he soon places Trick back on the table as he looked dizzy like as well seats down catching a breather. Next, was Freddie as her vial was dark pink as well had a ominous like glow.

Evie: "Ok, before drinking we should probably know what was.."

Trick: "Too late! I need more of that!"

Getting excited as he soon began to drink the vial, as it went into his stomach he felt the effects working. His eyes began to glow as he began shaking his hips, soon enough he began to dance wild like as well began to do a Spanish like yell.

 _"They call me Cuban Pete._ _I'm the king of the rhumba beat._ _When I play the maracas I go chick chicky boom, chick chicky boom~"_

Trick singing as well kept shaking his hips as the teens merely laughed at how he acted as this made them enjoy the show. Evie, however looked at Freddie with a strange like expression noticing on what she used on the vial.

Freddie: "I just used some peppers, Cajun sauce as well some voodoo ingredients. Didn't know this would happen, but it does make him sound more exotic."

Listening to his singing until Trick let out a powerful belch which caused him to stop dancing and singing, the smell was powerful as the teens backed away from the smell of his breath. The masked teen sat down for a second to catch a breather as the others left was Miley, Jay's and Carlos as theirs could be something either helpful or worst.

Miley: "OK, which should we try now?"

Carlos: "How about mine? If this work then I can pass with a good grade."

Insisting on helping out as well he hands the tiny Trick his vial, the Oogie taking a small whiff of it decides to take a gulp as he drinks it in one gulp. Though this leads to him to feeling loopy as his arms began to grow long, he gets freaked out as more of his body grew stretchy like as he soon collapsed on the table unable to move.

Freddie: "Huh, I might want that formula."

Ruby: "For what exactly?"

She asked not liking the voodoo girls intentions on what she might use it for as soon enough, seeing how Trick moved his finger at Miley's light blue vial she merely let him sip it slowly as he was able to drink it all. It luckily was able to make him regain his body back as well allow him to feel better, though what was strange was he began to grow butterfly wings as well antennas which had him freak out.

Evie: "I knew you had something good in you, just had to get a strange drink to help you."

Trick: "This isn't any goodness! What did you use?!"

Flying towards Miley as she merely got sacred at how he flew right towards her as the rag doll daughter went to grab some fairy dust as well some ingredients that involve changing. Trick groaned at that as he goes over to Jay's not letting the muscular teen stop him as he begins to drink the vial as he merely groans which lead him to crash into the floor, they looked shocked at how he collapsed on the ground. Though they notice something odd, his body began expanding as they moved back seeing him slowly growing up to full size as well began to break out from his clothing. The teens marveled at him becoming back to full sized, although there was a slight issue that had happen right he was fully sized.

Trick: "Guys? Why does it feel drafty?"

He asked everyone in which the girls merely blushed hard due to what has happened as he was right now naked, he looked at his orange skin which he was surprisingly healthy like as well that having muscles like Jay. Though also he looked a bit embarrassed at the fact he was in his underwear as he went to grab some books to cover himself as he chuckled nervously.

Carlos: "What did you use for that vial Jay?"

Jay: "I don't know, a bit of sand Jordan had, some mushrooms and a bit of cobra venom."

He said as the girls remained silent at the naked boy as Trick tried his best not to draw any attention as he merely left the room trying to be swift as he left them all speechless as well tried to forget about what they had witnessed.

Evie: "So ugh, thanks for helping out Jay, I'm just going to find Trick before someone gets scarred for life."

Informing her of what she was going to do as the girl soon left them while that left the others to applause for Jay for making a small human group back to human size as well wanted to see what other types of mixtures would work.

* * *

After the experiment session that had been going on, Trick went to his room and begun gearing up with his suit that he made just in case if he lost one of his as well get his swords. The door opens in which it was Evie as she looked concern of what of his intentions were as he was either getting ready for a fight, or to find someone to hurt badly.

Trick: "You should have knocked, what if I wasn't decent?"

Evie: "If you were than we wouldn't date. I know what your going do, but you don't know where Zevon is. He could be hiding somewhere that might be either in part of the enchanted forest were the darkness looms."

Advising him that this was dangerous going head first into a fight that he wouldn't know about, Trick nodded to her as he looked at his girlfriend knowing she was smarter than him.

Trick: "Yeah, that's why we got to start fast. He was Jafar's staff and right now that makes him dangerous. Also that he has Mal's jewel which is full of dark magic, so I got to go after him. If you really want to help, make sure to keep a eye on the weird stuff."

Asking her to do him this favor as Evie still felt unsure of this choice he was making, noticing the look on her face Trick gives her a hug of comfort as well assuring her that he would be safe as well OK. He then leaves the room to begin to search for Zevon as well those puppets he made come to life because with those types of things walking around, no one would feel safe.

 _ **Later that night**_

Walking pass a few lights as well walking pass a few stores, Trick felt like he was getting no where with finding that VK teen nor his wooden henchmen. Groaning at how annoying this was, he decided to take a break and seat down on a near by bench for him to catch a breath, he soon began to think about where a guy like Zevon could go to if he was about to do something villainous. He was slippery, good with potions as well was dramatic in his entrances so he would need to be somewhere that would keep him secluded as well unable to be detected.

Trick: "No Zevon, no puppets and not even anyone to talk to. Where has my life gone?"

He asked himself as he looked up at the night sky feeling strange as well different with what's happened to him as well Mal and the others. He along with them were the most feared children on the isle, he had his own reputation of being a monster while the others had theirs due to their parents being the most vile and treacherous villains. Though now that kind of reputation and status is gone, all he was now is a unkillable masked vigilante while his friends were just slightly ordinary.

Trick: "If this whole thing gets blasted on my end, I'm defiantly going to get slam out passed the crap out and drive a limo right at the dome. Because all of my life, this is going really end up as a total.."

Before saying anything he began to hear some rustling going around in some bushes, he got up noticing something strange as he soon slowly pulls out his blade to check it out. Slowly walking over to the bush, he leaps over letting out a high war cry as he checks out who or what was going on as he was about to go crazy on whoever was there. Though surprised at what was going on, he was shocked at what he had discovered in this night.

Trick: "What in the flying circle of turd?"

He asked as he saw Claw, the son of Scar as well one of the first lion VK's he fought and the daughter of the shadow man Freddie. The two were right now on a blanket as well was having a picnic together with some juice, a few animal shaped fruit snacks along with a plate of chicken fingers with a lite up candle lights. The two villain kids looked surprised as well Claw having his black sharp claws out ready to scratch his eyes out as well Freddie who had her cards out as well to.

Trick: "Oh um, sorry. I ugh, there's nothing to say in this situation."

Claw: "How about, you say anything to anyone here. I'll hunt you in the middle of the day, rip out your arms and feed you to a pack of cubs."

Freddie: "As well curse you and make you all limp, got it?"

The two teens threating him to keep this a secret as the masked Oogie merely placed his hands up backing away zipping his lips as well slowly walking back more.

Trick: "Oh wow, I guess ugh. I think I might want to head to sleep and ugh, not say anything."

Speaking to himself as well trying not to tell anyone about this secret date between as he decided to head back to the dorm to see Evie as well hope things would get better tomorrow, for his and the others sake as well that Zevon was still lurking in the shadows scheming for something diabolical.


	17. Ep 17-A matchmaker for monsters

**_"Well, growing from a mini Barbie into a full size mannequin did felt strange for a freak like me, but it's good to be back to full size. Though, the one thing I might miss is that I most often would mess with Evie when I was in her bag, whenever she was in class I'd tickle her stomach as well other spots which was quite enjoyable. Though she did punished me for that sadly, though it's good that things are back to how they should be, but I know what your thinking and stop, using my small size for those kinds of things goes to a story in which I can get greasy. Back to important matters, find Zevon and his puppet henchmen as they have been ever secret as well keeping themselves hidden from the sights of the kingdom as well Ben's guards. Can't say I blame them, no wait I do on the fact that Zevon is a slippery eel and his mini sidekicks are basically nightmare gremlins that can easily be undetected. So that's why I got to do it, free of charge. So the best way to do it, is basically to beat the living crap out of some thugs and robbers that have recently been in a small bar which reside in the darker parts of the forest."_**

* * *

Right at the edge of the roar was a small bar called "The hideout", a secret spot for robbers and thieves to gather as well plan to steal items from kings and queens. Though inside of the place was something going on, there was some screaming and rowdiness happening as quickly it went silent as the sound went silent. A image coming a window soon flew out of the glass as it was a thief flying right onto the ground crashing into the dirt as there was a fight happening inside. Trick, the masked Oogie VK was getting answers from them along with helping getting to the point, he was right now arm locking a man while aiming a broken glass bottle at some of them trying to calm the situation.

Trick: "Ok gents, now I'm going ask this. The sixth time, because the first two you guys laughed at me and the last three you called me names as well dumped some drinks on me. So, where is Zevon?"

"Like we said, we don't know who the hell that is or what are you talking about freak show!"

The man being hold tightly by Trick replied as the teen merely smiled at what he said to him as he spins the man off to a table making it break apart. The masked teen, having no one to use as a body shield, he looked at the broken bottle he had and throws it to a garbage can.

Trick: "Ok then, I guess we all know that I might get my ass kicked as well possibly thrown to the bears eh?"

Pointing at them all with a cocky attitude as the men merely replied by pulling out swords as well crossbows ready to take him down as the teen was wearing is Isle of the lost clothing. Seeing as how these weren't the dangerous type of criminals for his usual standards, Trick walked over to the bar and saw some cherries in which he eats one as well wipes his hands with a cloth so his hands were clean.

Trick: "Ok then, bring it punks."

Letting them throw the first punch as he soon allows them to attack him as the criminals let out a war cry charging at him as Trick merely smiled at them. As they charged at the teen, he swiftly moves left to right as well avoids the attacks in which he allows most of them tumble and fall onto the ground as well cause themselves to hit each other. Laughing at their humiliation, he decides to get serious as he punches most of them as well kicks at their chests and legs making them all collapse as he grabs a few plates and slams them on some of their heads.

Trick: "Fine china like this should be in a restaurant? How do you guys afford this?!"

Asking a ridiculous question as he looks at the fractured piece in which he notices it was from Belle's castle as he groans at how someone was able to steal them.

Trick: "No wonder Ben has been requesting more security over his mom's plates and kitchen supplies."

Finding a answer as he soon gets tackled by a much bigger man as he gets slammed into a table, hitting his head numerous times on the VK. Trick, grabs some forks and stabs the side of his stomach making the man move back, grabbing the back of his collar Trick pulls the criminal and throws him brawl kept going as Trick made this into a game as he merely danced around each of them as well inflicting all types of pain onto them, though good things come to a end as there was only one bandit remaining as the masked teen gave him a psychotic like smile.

Trick: "Hello there suvivor."

In which the man got afraid and soon begins to make a run, seeing this the VK goes to grab something that could stop the runner. Looking at a small peg leg that was on the ground, picking it up he then chucks it right at man as he falls outside, he soon walks over to which he notices the man slowly crawling, Trick sighs at how admiral he was trying to flee from the boy as he grabs the back of his shirt and drags him to a car and places him on it.

Trick: "Now then lucky survivor, you can be the man that can help me find this man."

Explaining in a exhausted manner as he shows him a drawing of Zevon which showed him looking like the same only with a bubble saying "I'm only good for cleaning clothes" as this made the man looked confused.

Trick: "Yeah, you see he and a small pack of puppets have been running around causing all kinds of problems. So I need to know if you have seen him or his puppets."

Bandit: "I don't know that is freak, but you just messed with the wrong group of bandits. When others here about this, your going be used as a chew toy for our dogs."

He threaten him as the orange boy turned his head right at him, the VK nodded as he pulled out a small knife and lets the man look at it. Leaning closely at his neck he then stabs it right by the side of his face making him look scared.

Trick: "No, you see I already checked on your guys. I took a selfie of them, here I'll show you."

He pulls out his phone showing a few pictures of him at the man's group as well showed he interrogated them along with doing things only a Oogie would do. The man panicked as he looked at the teen merely smiled at him as well putting his phone back in his pocket.

Trick: "Now then, I'll explain what is going to happen. There's this big party happening, in which is about to be threaten by him along with Olympus knows what. So, in order to stop this I have to play dirty, in which you guys don't know about since you haven't lived on the isle as our kind well, we play dirty. So then, have you seen him or.."

Before answering, he hears something as Trick quickly ducks away as something was thrown at the man's face as it was a small ball which exploded. The dust caused the bandit to pass out as it clearly was knock out gas which he didn't know who threw that, looking at the fragments they looked like Christmas ornament pieces.

Trick: "Damn it, hello Miley..."

He announced knowing this kind of work was from hers as Trick turns around looking none other than the pumpkin kings daughter as well in her Holiday girl uniform, she looked upset as well relived that there wasn't that much destruction.

Miley: "You, are in so much trouble. Going on a crusade as well cause so much trouble you put a target on us and the school? What's wrong with you?!"

Trick: "Ugh, I had everything under control. Plus, I called the guards and had them all arrested, sure I might be a bit of a lunatic but I'm not a maniac. What are you doing? Got a bit of fancy for me?"

Asking her in which the royal guards soon came in as Trick groans at the sight of the yellow and blue men in uniform coming in as it was a killjoy. The men quickly began arresting the bandits and other criminals while Trick, had the chance to escape from the men in which Miley knew where he was as she saw him on a tree branch. She managed to get on top of the branch as the two began to talk with each other of what the situation was going on.

Miley: "T, I know that Zevon is from the isle as well someone your not a fan of, but you don't have to do this alone. You have friends that help you find him, plus that you draw attention to the things you do."

Trick: "Well, I am unique. But you don't understand, I know his type, they like to cause trouble as well want to rule with any kind of power they try to get their hands on. Also, I like to play solo, unless it's with Evie and you can guess how that kind of play acts."

Talking differently in which she looks a bit embarrassed as he soon began to get a call on his phone, he pulls it out and answers it as he then begins to hear someone on the other line as he begins to nod. Miley looked confused as this had his expression changed from going on a hunt for this 'Zevon' character to his usual hired jobs as he smiled.

Trick: "Alright Miley, you win. I have to take a break, just got a call to help someone out, in which this will be quite the challenge."

He suggested as the two masked teens soon got down and began to make their walk back to the school in which Trick explained where they needed to go.

 ** _Later_**

Right at the heroes in training was a familiar face, Trick along with Miley was looking at a male minotaur boy looking at them in a expression of help as well needing the aid of Trick which made no sense since he messed with this familiar creature. Kyle, he was right now looking nervous as Trick being the friendly type goes to hug him as this suprised the bull like teen.

Trick: "Hey Kyle, what's up bud?"

Kyle: "Well ugh, in light of the big dance coming up. I need your help in finding, ugh a date."

Asking for his help in which Miley looked at the friendly minotaur with a confused expression as she gave a look at him trying to understand why.

Trick: "M, I understand why you can't understand why this boy would come to me. It's because after I sadly whopped his beefy backside, the two of us hanged out and became friends. Plus I told him about some of my adventures in which he was intrigued by it."

Kyle: "Well actually, I wanted to see if you can help me find a girl to go out with. I want to try to meet someone who isn't afraid of me."

He responded to Trick's long explanation as the Oogie teen merely sighs at how Kyle killed his huge explanation, though he understood what he was talking about.

Miley: "Kyle, your a really great person as well friendly. With your personality, no one should care how you look."

Speaking in a friendly like manner making it sound he could go out with any girl if he acted like himself. Though it sadly led to Trick laughing out loud at her reply as it was something hilarious as Miley gave him a look. The oogie teen stops taking a breather as he looks at her seeing she was serious.

Trick: "Oh, your serious? Excuse me while I laugh even harder."

Stopping himself as he laughs more at her in which he stops catching his breath while Miley, wasn't amused as she looks at Kyle still needing help.

Miley: "Well I'm sure that there some girls that would be glad to dance with you."

Kyle: "You think so?"

He asked as the ragdoll girl gives him a strong nod towards him showing that it can happen while for Trick, who was gagging at the sight of this mush soon got a text from his phone. Taking a look he turns a bit red as it was Kewelima, who sent him a photo of her possing for him in a manner to attract the vk boy towards her as this idea. Made him grow a chesire like grin as he looks at the two going to help out his friend's situation.

Trick: "Well, seeing how what Miley say will take a whole month for this to happen. I think I know a girl who prefer someone with muscles like yours."

Sounding excited in which he walks over and shows Kyle the image of Kewelima as the look of the lobster VK had him look shy as well surpised by this. Miley, noticing this had a look of not agreeing with this answer to this problem.

Miley: "Isn't she the one that puts people in coral as well stole jewelry? She'll do the same to Kyle."

Trick: "What, him? Oh come on, look at him. He's big, friendly plus might I add..."

He goes to the Minotaur's shirt and pulls it up showing his six pack which made Miley keep quiet seeing the muscular stomach of Kyle as he covers his shirt.

Trick: "She'll fall head over heels for him. Besides, what's the worse that can happen? Were going to the monster realm, so will fit in perfectly."

Assuring them that they'd be safe though they didn't know what would happen since the two never went to another realm before. Trick, leading them to their destination as he planned on getting Kewelima off his back plus helping out VK's get more popular in Auradon, so it was a win-win for everyone in his mind's perspective.

* * *

Within the nether regions of the monster realm, the creatures of the shadows and sea were all swimming about as well minding their own buisness. Coming from above was a serpent like fish creature as it was slowly went towards a reef like platform, opening it's mouth it revealed that Trick along with Kyle and Miley were inside hitching aride as the VK was pointing a sword underneath the beasts roof throat as it allowed them to leave.

Miley: "That was cruel T, it has feelings you know."

Trick: "Um Miley, this is the monster realm. Not halloween town with dancing skeletons and vampires who sing together as well fly like over stuffed turkeys."

Telling her that they were in a different type of nightmare world, they looked around seeing how it hadn't change while seeing half of the area filled with water plus monsters floating above and of course around them. Walking up on a rock looks around and notices most of the creatures not running around as usual, there was something up.

Kyle: "Is the monster realm usually this quiet? I mean most homes with creatures like me would be doing their own thing but this seems..."

Trick: "Off, your right."

Replying to his minotaur companion as they soon heard some rustling going on in the bushes, looking over they heard a interesting growl as soon enough rope like vines tangle around the three tying them up in which the three fall onto the ground. They were shocked as they see the monster apes walking over hollering at them plus looking at them holding spears in which Miley looked a bit scared.

Miley: "Fit in perfectly? Their going to eat us!"

Trick: "Oh please, Kyle will go first."

Thinking of which of them would be eaten as the male minotaur looked shocked as they soon get carried away to whoever was in charge of this group, taken to a familiar cave sight made the orange skin VK get goosebumps as well notices some treasures from the past. There was also portraits of Tamatoa, the monster collector as well numerous other famous beings that have plagued the surface world. Soon enough they notice a throne as well shark like monster guards standing by it as the three aurodonians notice a face none of them would have expected.

Trick: "Oh you got to be screwing with me."

"What Trixie? Not glad to see me?"

Asked a wicked and poison like voice as it was none other than Zevon, standing on the thrown plus by the guards as he was smiling down at them as well holding none other than Jafar's cobra staff. He stood up in a opposing like expression looking down on them like if he was his mother back in Kuzco's homeland.

Miley: "That's Zevon? I thought he was eaten?"

Zevon: "Seriously? I bet pumpkin face there made the rumor up."

Pointing at Trick which the monkey monster kicked his stomach due to that response as the masked teen laughed at that.

Trick: "I never did, I bet Chad did. Also, I wanted to save you. But I guess someone else did, isn't that right Kewelima?"

Suggested who it was as they heard some footsteps walking from behind them, they looked and notice the female teen lobster like woman Kewelima coming through the open passage way. She looked at them with a grin on her face as the girl walked over stepping on Trick's back as the VK groans at how strong her foot was, Kyle looks at the girl being frighten at how dominant this monster girl was as he tried not to get noticed.

Miley: "Ugh, hello there. My name's Miley, I think there's a slight misunderstanding.."

Kewelima: "Well not exactly, you see the understanding is that you all get to live up there in the land above while VK's such as Zevon and me have to settle for second best. I mean, from what I've heard most villains don't get respect."

Talking back at the light blue skin girl in a rude manner telling her of what she has been told of by Zevon, the black jacket teen merely smiled as he walked down by her side nodding to what the lobster girl said.

Zevon: "Indeed, also that we have a share interest in taking over Auradon together. Once we take out a threat that would stand in our way, you."

Pointing at Trick in that was obvious as the masked teen sighs at the fact that important info had to be brought up. The others however had different ideals, Miley was a bit frighten of this though kept calm as she luckily had one of her gadgets in her pockets in which it was a small decoration star as she began to cut the rope slowly not trying to draw any attention. However, Kyle was trying to break free of his rope using his strength though the vines kept him locked as well unable to break free, though this display of residence got the attention of Kewelima as she walked over to him.

Kewelima: "Well hello there big boy, got a nice muscles there."

Kyle: "Ugh, thanks?"

He asked nervously as Kewelima snaps her claws at one of her monster apes as they lifted up the bull, she takes a examine at him noticing his glasses which made him look cute to her while seeing the set of muscles he had. She places her hand on his arm as well sliding down to his stomach feeling his abs as Kewelima looked a bit shocked by how fit his stomach was.

Kewelima: "I must say, your really built. What's your name?"

Kyle: "Ugh, Kyle? Though, I have to say not every villain are treated like that. I mean some are but the rest have lately become good, they also have established business up in Auradon."

Telling her about his side since he didn't have the appearance of a handsome fairy tale creature as the two soon began to talk to each other while Zevon's attention was on Trick and Miley.

Trick: "You know something, I think that staff would be much better cramped up your back side so that you can stop chatting like a Muppet."

Miley: "And that isn't yours, you don't know the danger that holding the staff can lead to."

Trying to compel to him not using the staff as the VK merely smiled as well looked at the top of the staff staring into it's ruby eyes with greed as well ideas of conquest.

Zevon: "Nah, the thing is none of you know how special this staff can do. So in order to make sure you all don't mind, I'll have Kewelima take care of you all."

Suggesting his partner to do it as he looks over noticing something unexpected, Kewelima had let Kyle go as the two of them looked upset at Zevon as the teen didn't understand what was happening as the two were ready to fight.

Zevon: "Ugh Kewelima? What are you doing?"

Kewelima: "Well, after the conversation I had with Kyle. He told me that the reason VK's were on that island is because they want to rule Auradon. In which I wanted that as well, though what he told me was that your mother experimented on animals! Including sea folk!"

Shouting angered like as this was something he possibly didn't tell her when they first team up together, it's true Yzma extracted some samples from animals but what she didn't know was that most of the animals was placed in cages. Zevon chuckled nervously as he placed his hands up as the two animal like monster teens walked over to him as he soon taps the bottom of the golden staff and aims the eyes at theirs.

Zevon: "You are under my control now, your first order of your master. Is to.."

Before the slick teen could continue his spell, a rock was thrown at his face making him cover his eyes unable to continue his hex as he looks seeing Trick and Miley free as the VK looked confused as he saw most of the monkey's beaten up seeing how they were unable to handle them.

Zevon: "I guess I have to do everything myself, like my mother would. Or have my own puppets do it!"

In which he hits the bottom of the ground two times as the four noticed around them was a collection of puppets from Auradon as they leapt from the shadows and surrounded them, not getting a order from their master soon charge at the four as they begin to fight them all as Zevon planned to make his escape. He also had the sharks come in to help as Kyle had to handle them, while this was going on Trick notice the teen slipping out of the scene as he decides to follow him. Rushing out he see's several water streams coming up as they were gateways to the surface.

Trick: "So I guess this is how you'll be invading the party right? Well I hope one of them leads to a hospital."

Zevon: "Well no, though hopefully you have something better to wear when we next meet. Because I'm going make this land remember me!"

Pointing the staff at him as he soon leaps into a Jetstream of water as he quickly makes his escape rushing up to another way as Trick merely growls at his escape, he heads back to the others as he see's that they have handled it quite well. Though he knew they could due to how each of them had experience with fighting plus the advantage they had in their natural talents. Though he was surprised at Kewelima for helping out at the last minute in which he went over to talk to her about that.

Kewelima: "Trust me, if you didn't bring me this beef cake, I would have continue with going on and taking over Auradon. But, hearing that Zevon's mom used animals to make potions. I had to stop, I do love animals."

Kyle: "Yeah, also that if she didn't throw us to a monsters stomach. I could show her the stuffed collection of cute beasts, I have one that's like her dad who's holding a trophy."

Sounding happy as Trick's expectation of him being cool as well tuff went much more up as he loved stuffed monsters as well. The four thinking that they shouldn't stick around for to long, quickly decide to head to the nearest stream and make their way back to Auradon to figure out what to do about Zevon. With Kewelima with them, they might have a chance if she is willing to cooperate with Trick to figuring out what Jafar's staff has to deal with taking over Auradon.


	18. Ep 18-Getting the right look for tonight

**_"Ok folks, so here's to catch up on the recent exciting adventures of what has happened to me. Got stopped by Miley because of the fact I'm trying to save Auradon from being ransacked by a some leather chapped fella with a army of puppets due to my methods of being well, not so friendly. Got my big and muscular friend Kyle a date with a rather, might I saw curvaceous type crustacean VK as well stopped a really bad alliance from forming as well was able to put two monster teens together. I might be a cupid, just need the papers to make it fine for me to get a cupid bow as well diapers, though that would be good for something else. Wink, wink, but it's time to get serious as the fact after he did some water jet escape I have to get started right over trying to find him again! I mean if this is what heroes go through I'd rather put on some disguise of Snow white's husband and frolic in the woods kicking rocks in air. Though that being said, nothing says coming back to lick your wounds, and where better to do it at home."_**

* * *

Right back at the dorms of Auradon prep, Trick was in his home looking at a magazine of his favorite princess model as well wearing the best dress. Right now he was looking at the princess which was Belle, if Ben found out he would defiantly go beast on him. The door opened as it showed Jay as the orange skin teen throwed it towards the side of his bed as he looked shocked and didn't want him to look at what he was doing.

Trick: "Didn't I lock that, oh wait. You pick the lock didn't ya?"

He asked the former thief as Jay soon shows him the small pick he used unlock the door as he placed the small item in his pocket as Trick stood up looking at him seeing what he wanted.

Jay: "Got sent by Evie to try a suit forming, though I'm also curious about what you.."

Trick: "It was nothing!"

Interrupting him as he got up and began to place some clothing as he was right now in his pajamas, after the day he spent trying to find Zevon. It was good to wear something that was more, comfortable then just his standard vigilante look.

Jay: "I heard about that monster hook up, pretty cool. Though getting attack by puppets? That's something."

Trick: "Hey! Those devils are shifty little critters. But, I can cut them up as well take them down. What about you? I, recently heard of you flirting up a storm with Jordan. Bad guy falling for a good girls charms, or maybe it was a dance you did with her."

Teasing him as the muscular like teen nodded as he steps on his foot as Trick howls in pain as Jay may have a expression of being nice, though he could change it into being a VK again. Trick held his foot as it hurt a lot as he knew not to talk about that topic again as the two began their walk to Evie's room.

Jay: "For you information, I might have done a little of it. But it was just for fun, that's all."

Trick: "I know, but remember back on the isle went you flirted with the step sisters back in that party as well CJ? The moment you would offer them to walk with you, they be ready to steal from even Maleficent. I'm surprised that Jordan hasn't fallen, for those muscles of yours."

Poking at them in which they arrived at T's girlfriend's door as he knocks onto the door, it opens showing Jane getting her dance dress on as it was light dark purple with glitter on it as well a white drape around her with pink hearts. She had on a bow tie like belt on that had a small diamond, the skirt she was wearing was fluffy as Trick looked at it as well fascinated by it.

Trick: "Darling, you look fabulous. If you can show this to Cruella, she die of a heart attack."

Jane: "What?! I don't wanna.."

Stuttering a bit frighten like as Evie, who was working on the others went over to calm jane as she looked frighten by Trick's words. Jay chuckled a bit from the talk as well tried to hide it as Evie looked at the boys seeing them not trying to laugh at them.

Evie: "No, though I might want to test that in the near future. But put her in the hospital bed with some nice food, but either way great to see you two. Jay, I have your suit pressed and ready. So you got get ready, while I have to do some talking to a orange face boyfriend of mine."

Speaking serious as Jay handed him his suit as the two quickly got out for them to get ready for the big dance tonight. Evie, along with Trick had a quiet awkward moment as she looked a bit upset with what she might have been told.

Evie: "I should be mad you went on a investigation which involved breaking some bones, but I'm glad you were able to get Tamatoa's daughter a date. I mean, why not tell Ben of Zevon?"

Trick: "Because he would cancel the big dance, I get blamed, Mal would get more blamed and everyone is going blame us. Basically I'm doing a free job, that's kicking my ass."

Complaining at what has been going on as she was about to slap him for swearing in her room, though he stops her as he spins her around. He seats on her bed as well has her land right on his lap as the two look at each other, she removed his mask showing his orange face as well his yellow eyes.

Evie: "You know the rule, swear here and get slapped it on."

Trick: "Yeah, but I'm somehow enjoy you being dominate as well you doing something that revolves you being violent."

Making a joke as the two laugh a bit, though the moment soo passed away as he notice a look on her face as he got curious about what was making her blueberry girlfriend look off.

Evie: "I, heard of what happen at the museum. As well you encountered Mal..."

Stopping as Trick looked horrified as well how someone was able to share it with Evie, he merely swears silently in his mind as he was going find out who spilt the beans on that night. He was about to explain what happened as it wasn't by choice but the jewel Mal had was warping her mind into being a she witch, though she stopped him as Evie had at least that right to talk.

Evie: "I found out threw Mal, as well learning that stupid jewel was the cause. I know you'd never do that, but. You still have to be punished, so maybe. That little talk of me being dominate, will be good for just this moment."

Telling him as she uses her fingers and holds his nose tight as he merely nods to her as she gets up to work on his suit, though Trick was a bit frighten as well curious of how 'dominate' she be but knowing her being the daughter of the Evil Queen. He might see that side of her for what he had done, but there was work to be done as she required him to be used to fit the suits that the men would the others need as Trick merely breathed in and let her use him for whatever she needed.

 ** _Later_**

Hours had passed as the two VK had work on countless dresses in which Carlos, being called for Evie's help was delivering each of them to everyone as Trick. The unkillable boogie boy had felt every pin, scratch as well sown as he was able to help make every male suit for the boys. Also, due to that 'event' in the museum he also had to wear the girls dress to see how flexible they could be as his was more cruel then any villain back on the isle could give him.

Evie: "How does it feel?"

Trick: "Spiritually or physically? Becauss right now I'd prefer if no see's me like this."

Replying to her as the blue haired girl chuckled that he didn't make a smart comeback but of embarresement. As the VK girl continued her work the door opened showing none other than Mal. She saw her friends making the dresses as well Trick wearing a ladies dress as the sight made her want to flat out scream or laugh.

Trick: "Trust me, you could not pull this look off."

Mal: "I might not want to. I think this is punishment right?"

Looking at Evie as the girl nodded to her friend as the girl walked over to a closet as she pulled out a rack with colorful based clothing for everyone. Mal, smiled that Evie wasn't mad as she went over to get her dress with was purple and green, though the look on her face was that sadness as she was putting on her look. The couple knew about how she felt with her doing those mistakes as well messing with everyone when she was cursed.

Evie: "Mal, I know everyone won't accept your apology quickly like me because their, you know. Good, but I will, because your my friend."

Telling her in a confident manner as she saw Mal all dressed up for the occasion as she still didn't if the purple haired VK would still want to go.

Mal: "Maybe I shouldn't go, could cause some problems. Besides, I'm not going get my jewel anyway since it's all curse and stuff."

Thinking it be best not to go to the party as most of the students wouldn't feel comfortable with her as Evie, being a friend didn't want her to feel miserable.

Evie: "Well if your not going, then I'm not going. Besides, I have some dresses you might like I design."

Figuring out something they might want to do together so Mal didn't feel upset as well alone while for Trick. Who felt like a mannequin merely shakes off the pins as well readjusts himself looking at them. He breathes in as he didn't want to ruin the moment, but he did think it was a good timing for him to show them something.

Trick: "Well, if you all aren't going that's sweet. Because I bet the party would be with Audrey gloating how fair and pretty she is, while for me. I already see two girls that don't compare to her looks, plus."

He jumps on the bed making them surprised as he sneaks by their shoulders.

Trick: "You two know how to be more fun then them."

Whispering as Evie found it humorous of how he praised her, while Mal a bit annoyed as she pushed him away playfully like. He goes around them and stands up to them like if he was a presenter at a auction show.

Trick: "Also, this gives me to opportunity to present to you, our fearsome leader as well wicked Mal. Something new, bold as well to make even Adam go beast."

Evie: "Come on T, don't bring it up."

Complaining a little realizing what he meant as Mal didn't, he walked over to Trick going to the side of Evie's collection of dresses to where there was a small spot that was mark. 'The king's territory' as it had some of Trick's spare stuff as he pulled out a giant board with a drawn portrait of him along with Mal and the others that were in costumes as well the drawing was poorly drawn as it looked like it was from preschool. It showed a title up top saying "Trickster and his troublesome friends." with colorful words on the top, Mal looked at it with a strange look as well Evie who merely sighs at it.

Trick: "Think about it, Mal's got magic as well knows how to throw a mean punch. Evie, your beautiful with a sword as well can make anything with your brains of yours. Jay got his thievery skills as well a athlete, Carlos is intelligent and really fast when it comes to getting absolutely scared. And lastly but not least, the heart of the team, me! The unkillable Oogie boy, We would recruit VK that want to have a better chance as well protect Auradon. Eh?"

Brining up the idea of them becoming a band of VK vigilantes such as himself as he smiled at the idea, but the girls gave him a look not falling for it as Mal crossed her arms.

Mal: "Is this a strange attempt for me to get a costume on and have you drool over me and Evie?"

Asking in a none unenthusiastic like tone crossing her arms still as Trick merely looks away tapping his fingers together as well whistling innocently like as Evie, noticing his 'innocent' whistle and pulls him by the ear.

Evie: "Bad trick!"

Shouting at him as he pleaded to let her go as the ear pulling as Mal couldn't help but smile how their were totally together, it's the same like her and Ben but they liked to show it a lot.

Trick: "Well at least give it a thought, with Zevon on the prowl we should keep our guard up. He has something planned, which is why I'm going check out."

As Evie slowly lets go as T held onto his ear being in pain as he yelps at the feeling while holding onto it, he goes into Evie's closet and closes the door looking for something while the girl looked back at each other. Mal's eyes glowed green at the mention of his name as he used her to get Jafar's staff as well other types of antics, a second passed as Trick came out in a standard vigilante used Evie was able to make for him as he looked ready.

Mal: "I thought you weren't going to head to the party?"

Trick: "I'm not, going find Zevon before he starts stuff up. Plus, need to see if Kyle won't need some advice on how to impress his lady friend."

Smiling to them as he heads out not before hugging Evie as the two girls decided to hang out together as well discuss what else they could not going to the Jewelbilee.

* * *

Later in the auditorium was Kyle getting comfortable with his suit that he required as he was companied with Claw. The two monster like boys were with Jay and Carlos as the horned boy looked at the other side noticing Kewelima talking to the other girls such as Jane and Freddie as the two of them were talking to the monster girl.

Jay: "So big guy, you and her?"

Kyle: "Ugh, a little. It's my first time with meeting her so I just want to be fair that's all."

Claw: "Well just don't bite your teeth or anything, otherwise it might look weird."

Replying to the nervous like bull as the boys noticed how he was acting like Jane, Jay noticed how Lima looked at Kyle and does a small wave to him feeling a bit shy too as he chuckled at the though. For the girls, the crab like monster girl was feeling her own type of anxious type feeling since this was her first time out here as well with a boy.

Jane: "I got to say, your dress looks amazing. The ocean like detail brings out a lot of positive like emotion from you."

Kewelima: "Really? Not like I care for anything. I came here to see the shiny stuff as well decorations you have."

Trying to not blush from the comment as she had a issue with compliments as she kept up her tough act up, though Freddie and CJ. Being experts on how to act tough around almost notice how she was failing badly.

Freddie: "You should learn not to expose your emotions a lot or keep inside, leaves people to manipulate."

CJ: "That's why it's good to use those pinchers of yours to put them in their place."

The two girls giving them advice as Kewelima accepted it while the boys saw them interacting with the new girl as Harold looked at how they were able to be friends with her quiet quickly. Also the idea of more kids with abilities might be a issue, with all of them coming out it might be a good idea to keep a sharp eye out.

Carlos: "Hey guys, just got a text from Ben about how were doing. Just told them that we got our stuff."

Kyle: "Well that's good, but why did he text like that?

The male bull asked curious like as Jay grabbed the phone looking at the text as he notice it wasn't exactly from Ben but texted from Audrey. He noticed from how they were imprinted in large bold words as well had a tiara. He tells the others about it as they quickly rushed to the door so they wouldn't get Audrey upset until they noticed something, Claw having a strong nose stops to look around as they saw something up with their lion companion.

Freddie: "What's up, got a fly stuck up your nose?"

Asking him as he looked around sniffing the area as well, it felt off as well smelt like cologne as well wood. His black claws slowly opened as the children got worried as most times a lion would pull them out, they would be stalked by something as the doors in front of them closed hard. They looked around and noticed the windows being covered by several images as it was Zevon's puppets. They sneaked inside of the auditorium along with others as the puppets swarmed towards them like if they were mini guards, Kyle and Claw stood in front of the gang along with Kewelima and Freddie as they some time fighting enemies at their size as they saw something up in the rafters. Coming down from a rope it was Zevon holding onto Jafar's staff as he showed them a wicked smile as well a laughter.

CJ: "Hey! You stole my entrance!"

Zevon: "Sorry my dear, but since your hanging out with the good guys. Someone has to make it look good."

Responding to her as the blonde pirate as she was going go over there and rearrange his face but the puppets kept in their way.

Jay: "Huh, and here I thought you were shock chow or not going to come. Along with my dad's scepter, glad you brought it back."

Zevon: "Oh no, this bad boy belongs in someone who knows how to use it. To lead my army to tear down Auradon and takeover the kingdom!"

Sounding maniacal as well evil until Claw grabbed a puppet seeing how it acted mean like trying to hit him, keeping the small toy he pops off the head seeing that they weren't that scary.

Claw: "Your army, is as cheap as the smell you have wearing. Like seriously, do people on the isle act so dramatic?"

Freddie: "Oh yeah, that's true."

Replying to her lion like friend as Zevon groaned at them not taking him seriously as he pulls out a small potion. Jane looked shocked at what he had as she was about to warn them until the long jacket boy threw it onto the ground, the red mist covered them in smoke making them unable to see where they were to the point they began to shrink to the size of mouse.

Zevon: "You guys should really be careful of what you leave behind in the science room, the combinations I can create will make me invincible!"

Sounding triumphant as he snaps his fingers as his wooden minions place the small children into a familiar lamp he was able to steal which was from Jordan's room, he looks at them trying to get out as he puts the lid on them. Feeling a bit successful he orders his group to head to their positions as they quickly rushed outside not getting spotted as they headed out to the field, Zevon soon leaves as well while behind one of the curtains was Miley who saw everything. She was in the back looking for her back she left after helping out with the prop department when she heard the ruckus.

Miley: "Oh no!"

Acting scared as she rushed over to the lamp to check on them if they were ok as the light blue ragdoll girl looked inside seeing her small friends. They looked relived seeing them ok but also shouting because of the fact they couldn't get out.

Miley: "Don't worry guys, I'll get you out. I know just where to go."

Promising her friends as well going to get them back into full size as the Halloween girl rushed towards the science room so she could regrow the others, as well get something to help out with Zevon's intentions to takeover the kingdom as well use Jafar's staff in a way not even Jay could imagine.


	19. Ep 19-Jewelbilee Showdown part 1

**_Miley Pov:_**

 ** _"_** ** _This can't be happening, I can't believe that this is going to happen and all of this just because he wants to rule the kingdom. I can see why Trick used lethal force to get his answers where he could find him, but that doesn't mean we should hurt people to find them. I'm just lucky that he didn't find me behind the stage, otherwise I'd be small like my friends and unable to reverse the side effects of their shrinkage. Luckily I know a thing or two about reverse shrinkage when I was in potion class, I learned it from Alice with the special small cake ingredients she brought in as well explained that the effects could be reversed with as special drink that could help even a small bug grow. But that's not the only problem that I have to solve, Zevon and his army are right now on campus as well running around about to do something horrible as well do a evil like plot to takeover the kingdom. I called over Mal and Evie to tell them of what I saw as well where I am while they help me get the others big, while for me. I have something else to do, I'm not going let Zevon takeover as well make us Aurodonian kids look like weaklings, we may have parents that believe in being good will always find a way to peace, but I learn you need to act a bit mean to make sure bullies don't get back up and hurt anyone you care about."_**

* * *

Inside of the science lab room, Miley along with Mal and Evie were right now mixing up the right chemicals for a reverse shrinkage formula for the group as they were able to get the small teens out of the lamp.

Mal: "I know that Zevon used this stuff to make them shrink, so why not let me use my magic to reverse it?"

Miley: "Because the formula that Zevon used was volatile as well was meant to be used for purposes that weren't for people. If your magic mixes with them.."

She stops as the ragdoll girl looked frightened as she did a gesture of them exploding, Claw noticed it as his eyes widen.

Claw: "We can blow up if Mal hex's us!?"

Asking them in which Jane, unable to process that type of news she passes out as Carlos catches her. He was shocked that she was in his arms as he looked nervous, Jay nudges his shoulder for that was smooth while Kewelima thought it was cute seeing them together while the big teens, decided to do the science way. Evie, being helpful in this situation was right now texting a certain masked boyfriend to see where he was as he might be needed for this situation.

Evie: "I can't get a response from Trick, I got no signal."

Showing them her phone as Mal tried to send a signal to Ben as she was able to, sending a message of Zevon coming they had to hide the jewels as well be ready for a lot of trouble coming their way.

Mal: "Well Ben got the emergency text, so their getting the jewels out of there as well plan to hold the party. Zevon may be evil, but he isn't that bright when it comes to attacking heroes."

Evie: "What I'm curious is why Trick isn't answering, he should have gotten my texts."

Replying to her friend as Miley was in the process of making the right formula to making the reverse potion, Evie looks at it half ready as she adds a few more mixtures of chemicals to the point the formula looked light pink as well blue. Placing the small liquid drink into a small spoon, she places it near the small teens as they rush over to drink it.

Miley: "I'd advise, you all stand back."

Warning Mal and Evie as the two girls saw them glowing like light bugs, the girls saw their friends slowly growing to the point where they were all reaching the same size as the others to which they had gotten back to normal, though Carlos was having issue as he was slowly growing and shrinking in which the formula was trying to right size as he soon stops.

Freddie: "Carlos? You ok there bud?"

Carlos: "Ugh, yeah. I think I'm.."

Before he could reply, he rushes over to the garbage can and throws up a bit, they looked a bit sad for him but Claw laughed a bit until Kewelima slaps him on the side as it wasn't funny, though a little bit as she looks around angry at how Zevon did that to him.

Kewelima: "Why are we still standing here? I want to claw Zevon into paste."

Mal: "Easy there warrior girl, but we got to plan on what's going happen next."

Telling her as Jay noticed Miley not here, he was about to say something until he heard the closet door close. He thought that she was hiding their scared since he has known for her being a bit of a hide and sneak type since she likes to hide in shadowy places.

Jay: "Hey Miley, thanks for resizing us. But we might need your help, Zevon's got his small army of puppets and possibly a collection of potions. So we might need your brain of yours to.."

Before he could finish, the door opened to which he saw something shocking as he stood back as everyone noticed the door opened seeing a surprising sight. Miley, the daughter of the pumpkin king as well costume designer was right now in a fully vigilante type uniform which was holiday themed as well wore a mask over her eyes as well with a dark red cape. Most of them were unable to say anything while most of them thought it looked cool as none of them didn't know that she was Holiday girl.

Kyle: "Woah, your that holiday girl from the news. That fought the rat king."

Evie: "So that's why you needed my clothes, have to say. The look is nice."

The two said as the fairest girl admired her look as she was suited up and ready to face Zevon without running away frighten like.

Miley: "Thanks, I had to get my dress ready for the party. As well to handle Zevon, I got enough anti formula's he might have use for us if we run into him."

Expecting she would be in a fight as Jane remembered about being in positions, they decided to split up to check around the campus as well see if they could find Trick. Wherever he could be, Evie better hope he has a good explanation of why he isn't here trying to help out.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Right outside of the campus as well in the forest, Trick was right now in the middle of finding some of Zevon's puppets bringing in some clubs and melee weapons they would use once their leader would finish the plan. He was right in the middle of chopping their heads off as well kicking them into several pieces as well trying to not be tackled on in a dog like position. They did it to him when he stumbled upon them to which they broke his phone making sure he couldn't make any emergency calls to his friends.

Trick: "You little termite saw heads. Once I'm free from this, I'm going make you all into fire wood. Plus breaking my phone is a jerk move!"

He spoke as one of the brown had puppets had a small axe, Trick didn't get frighten by it as he could simply heal from it. But this was different, the wooden boy aimed it at his neck as he was going to cut his head off.

Trick: "Now hang on buddies, this is copyright from Red Queen. And I don't think she'll like this!"

Screaming towards the puppet as it gave him a sinister like smile as he raised the weapon in the air ready for one clean cut right onto his neck, he struggled to get up but the small puppets used small swords to pin him on the ground like if he was a toad about to be dissected. He kept moving not stopping to escape as he soon see's the puppet ready to end him, he covers his eyes until he heard a firing like shot as he opens his eyes seeing the puppet dropping his axe onto his back. He yells in pain as he notices David, the limo driver as well first person he met holding a crossbow weapon as the arrow was attach to some rope, the man pulls the puppet away from Trick as he rushes over to help the boy out. He begins to kick off the small living pieces of wood as he kept doing so until they were all on the ground, he grabbed a near by club to kick them all to the side as well knocking off their heads till they were unable to move. Walking over to Trick, he pulls the pins out of him as Trick yelped in pain as he got up seeing holes through his hands and legs.

David: "Beast gave me a break due to the jobs I had gotten, now I hear. Another kid from the isle is causing trouble, Mal's going evil and now small wooden men are going around causing trouble. And it all leads to you yes?"

Asking him as well listening the moments that had happen which were troublesome as Trick groaned as his hands and the rest of his body slowly healed.

Trick: "That depends, because I tried to be on my best behavior until Mal decided to figure out her jewel for tonight."

David: "Wait, tonight's the jewelbilee? Oh crap."

Sounding upset as well having a bad feeling which clearly not a good idea as Trick, the masked teen merely sigh as he was going to regret asking why it was bad.

Trick: "Why exactly is it bad for us to get shiny little rocks which can be mined in a dwarf mine?"

David: "Because, these jewels that were from your parents have mystical property's that have been sealed away. Unless they are placed on a mystical item, the user could use their powers."

Explaining it as Trick was merely looking at him with a confused like look since he doesn't may attention to anything important but things he prefers. The limo driver slaps his forehead can believing someone with abilities like him is such a numb skull.

David: "If the shiny rocks go on a weapon, we are all doomed."

Speaking slowly which made Trick's eyes widen to the fact that all those jewels placed on one item could make anyone powerful.

Trick: "Ok, so we just stop Zevon. Because, I think I might know why Zevon need's Jafar's staff."

David: "Jafar's staff? That's the worse place for the jewels to be placed on."

Looking upset as well not liking it as Trick merely groans at how he brought up a specific item that could help use the jewels powers as he was curious why the scepter was bad.

David: "I'll make it short for you, it was used by a power hungry sorcerer. Jay's father, so the one is using it could be influence by the power. Which could make them into a power crazed tyrant."

Explaining it as simple as possible as Trick merely walked over to a puppet trying to interrogate it into trying to get it to answer him to where Zevon would be going as well where it would be at. The puppet was merely laughing evil like as Trick looked upset as well angered, he swings it around trying to make it answer as there was no reply from it, Trick had as he began chopping it up to the point where the puppet was a head as it still laughed evil like.

David: "These puppets were made to serve, not be smart. But knowing the type of wicked people, such as yourself. He would be getting the Jewels and try to get with starting the takeover."

Trick: "Yeah, so while he'll be doing that. I'm going go somewhere that will even the fields with facing a power crazed VK."

Walking the opposite way then to the school where the big fight was about to go down, David looked at where he was heading off to as this didn't look good as he was heading right to house. The driver merely hope that the others would be alright as well hold off Zevon and his small army of wooden boys from tearing up the school as well becoming the next powerful being to rule Auradon.

 _ **In the throne room**_

Inside of the throne room where the Jewelbilee was taking place, Audrey was right now feeling a bit frightened as well the others were preparing for Zevon's arrival as well his small army. Harold, was getting the people out of the area while Ruby was handing out frying pans to Lonnie, Jordan as well Ben who were readying themselves for them coming right towards them as Audrey received one as well.

Audrey: "All I wanted was to do my song, but now it's going to be ruin by small boys as well a black jacket VK who wants to take over Auradon."

Lonnie: "He won't, cause Ally has the jewels and away from campus. So even if he came here, he won't be able to find them."

Giving her some words to think of as they noticed the door knocking open as it was the puppet army, Harold looked at the door seeing them trying to barge in as the tables were unable to hold them. The Aurodonian teens got ready as they spins their pans out while Audrey was frightened of doing this, but without them knowing from the open windows several puppets leapt in surprising them from behind them as they began their attack.

Ruby: "Why do villains use the most creepiest minions?"

Jordan: "Because their too cheap to hire help!"

Replying to her friend as she was kicking the small puppets out of the way from her while Ben was kicking them as well while hitting them with his pan. Harold, using his natural strength was throwing them across the room until he was covered in blue like smoke. The teens looked scared as they saw their demigod friend frozen in placed as from the iced statue, it was Zevon as he as holding Jafar's staff as well looking at them with a sinister look. Looking shocked, they were taken by the small wooden boys as one of them grabbed Ruby's hair and wrapped it round the teens. They were all tangled up to the point where they were unable to move as well on the ground trapped in their friends hair.

Zevon: "Huh, now this is a treat. The king of Auradon along with his friends wrapped up, as well will witness my rising of this kingdom's ultimate power."

Lonnie: "Or the fact that your really annoying with evil speeches."

Replying to him as the teen merely ignores her as he walks over to the jewelry box where the VK's jewels were placed, he opened it to where they were gone as he throws the box on the ground upset that they were gone.

Ben: "Even if you find them, You'll be stopped."

Zevon: "I might, unless. I had a backup plan."

Snapping his fingers as the group heard some struggling as the kids see Ally, their friend as well the girl that had the jewels was tied up in rope as well had the jewels with her as he walked over and grabs them. They soon witness the teen grabbing the jewels as well placing them into the staff as the ruby eyes of the cobra staff glowed. He raises the staff in the air as it slowly glowed brightly to the point where the staff bursts with lighting which made the ground shake as well that he felt the power of it.

Audrey: "This doesn't look good."

Jordan: "What gave you the idea? The fact our Olympian friend is now a icicle and can't knock this guys block off? Or That were looking at a now powerful VK ready to tear apart our home?"

She asked sarcastically as Zevon, with a crazed look of power was about to test out his new powerful staff on the teens until a knife was thrown right at the staff as Zevon drops it. Sliding across the floor, Zevon looked seeing Trick, armed with two swords that were magical like that he got from David as well some familiar faces. Mal along with the others had arrived as he happened to rush pass them when he was heading to this place to face Zevon as they looked ready to fight the jacket wearing Zevon.

Zevon: "Well, the gang's all here. We can really have a final battle that will make even Prince Phillip and Maleficent's battle look weak."

Mal: "Yeah, I'd take offense to that. If you were a actual threat."

Making a comeback as everyone was surprised by the comeback as Zevon, taking the moment he throws down another potion which makes a smoke like fog appear. Trick, knowing this ploy rushed over pass the wooden puppets as well the tied up people to the point he See's Zevon and tackles him as the two try to take the staff.

Trick: "Not a chance clean freak! Their can be only one mad VK here!"

Shouting at him as the two kept struggling to grab the staff to which they both held onto it as they quickly teleported away in a instance, the puppets looked frighten by their boss's vanishing move as they look at the others as they all looked at them with a wicked intent. Which at that moment, Harold was able to bust out of his ice like prison as he looks around and notices his friends tied up.

Mal: "So, anyone have any good idea with these guys?"

Claw: "Oh, I do."

Saying with a growl as his black claws came out as the wooden puppets got frighten not knowing what half of the teens would do to them as for somewhere else, another fight was taking place for the fate of Auradon.

* * *

Right outside in the Tourney field, appearing in the front of the field was Zevon and Trick in a clash for power as the two holding onto the staff as they tried to rip it off of their own hands. Though Zevon, playing dirty kicks him in the stomach and rips off the staff as he spins the staff at him getting powered up again. He smiles at Trick with wicked power as he fires a lighting bolt at him in which Trick deflects it as well absorbs the lighting.

Trick: "Wow, you can fire lighting. I've seen Zeus pick his nose with thunderbolt and that's scary, what's next? Fireball?"

Zevon: "No, diamonds!"

he spoke out as he made the ground shake as blue diamonds rose from the ground blocking Trick from pursing him as this was a pain. Trick, grabs a second sword as he spins it around as he chops down the sharps into pieces as he chases after Zevon.

Zevon: "Out of all Mal's wicked little gang, you still are evil aren't you?"

Trick: "I ain't evil, I'm just neutral!"

Jumping in the air to slash the staff as Zevon throws a formula at him in which makes him spin around like a top as the mask man was unable to stop.

Zevon: "Oh right, maybe it be best I should help with making everyone evil with the red jewel and turn this kingdom into the new isle."

Explaining his plan as he raised his staff up making red mist go into the air, Trick still spinning uncontrollable like he pulls a small pin he burrowed from Freddie and throws it at Zevon's hand in which he yelps in pain. The potion wore off as Trick lands on the ground face first, he was dizzy as well unable to keep his balance as he tried to grab the staff from Zevon. Though the villainous teen notices how Trick looked as he didn't look so good as he was making gagging like sounds as this was bad.

Trick: "You just, had to use that one didn't ya?"

Asking him till the fact he turns around, Zevon not taking any chance he was going blast Trick but the Oogie boy spew a vomit like projectile as it made the wicked teen duck from it as well scream in fear as he didn't want to get covered in barf.

Zevon: "Are you out of your mind?!"

Trick: "No, just feel a whole lot better. Also, got ya!"

Using a surprised tone as he kicks Zevon's stomach making him drop the staff, though he punches Trick in the family jewels as the masked Oogie falls on the ground wincing in pain.

Trick: "Why? Do people do that?"

Zevon: "Cause you deserve it, like a lot."

Replying to him as he had trouble breathing as well Trick as the teen grabbed the staff. With most of the jewels on it, he needed to add one more jewel. Mal's jewel which was with the others as he was about to place it on the staff, soon enough he backs away from Trick who was still in pain as he was now fully powered, looked at Trick with a powered craze look in his eye as Trick soon heard some footsteps. Looking to the side, he saw the others rushing over to help but he knew they would be no match to a fully powered Zevon.

Trick: "Act like a all powered villain eh? You should speak to my dad, see where that led!"

As he grits his teeth and ignores the pain that Zevon gave to him and uppercuts the boy making a powerful smack onto him making the boy fly backwards onto the grassy floor.

Ben: "The staff!"

Pointing at it as the golden staff was spinning in midair as the teens tried to catch it, they watched for it as soon enough into land into a pair of familiar hands.

Evie: "Mal?"

She asked her friend as the daughter of Maleficent, as well turned good was now holding the most powerful staff that would rival even Fairy god's mother and her mothers dragon staff. Looking into the serpents staff's eyes, her eyes turned blazing green as everyone noticed a wicked smile growing on her face as this was surely not a good sign. Trick, standing up looks at Mal could only do one thing in a time like this, kick Zevon in the shin.

Trick: "I blame you for this."

Responding to the beaten wicked teen as they were now having another problem, a hexed Mal who was now holding a powerful staff that could destroy the kingdom as well make her the most dangerous girl in the world.


	20. Ep 20-Jewelbilee Showdown part 2

**_Trick Pov:_**

 ** _"_** ** _Alright, I get what your all saying. I screwed up royalty with getting punched in the same place where it's considered my weakness, and now Mal has the staff as well has a crazed look in her eye. I'll just say this, it isn't my fault! I mean, here I am trying not to_** ** _cause the end of Auradon as well let everyone become a slave to a madman's rule. Which will now be a woman since all that power from the secpter has made Mal into a power crazed she witch, so you all know I'm going to be the one thats to blame as well her since Maleficent cursed her jewel._** ** _Might I also mention that_** **_this is seriously make me question the fact that the last time she went all wicked, we almost went all the way in the museum. So let it be known, no matter what she does or how she moves, my heart is always Evie's! Though, if Mal does somehow like Evie, and we make this a open rerelationship, Ok nevermind. Let's wrap this night off right!"_**

* * *

Everyone on the field was right now staring at Mal with a expression of fear as well not knowing what had happen to Mal, she gazed at the staff with a mezmerizing gaze on it as the power felt like if she was holding her mothers staff.

Audrey: "She's gone wicked!"

Pointing at her in terror as Mal, looking straight at her snaps her fingers in which the princess quickly shrank into a small like duckling in which she quacks at her as well goes to Ben frighten by her.

Mal: "I think that is a proper look for someone who talks like that al the time."

Talking like her mother as this was clearly not a good sign. Going to test out her new powers, she see's the ice as well the destruction that Zevon had done as well waves her staff across the area making it go away. The teens saw this movement of magic seeing everything fade away as this was scary, Ben however wasn't going to let this display of power frighten him as he slowly walks over to not going to let his girlfriend lose herself.

Ben: "Mal, it's over. We won."

Mal: "No. It has just begun, it's time the villains rule. The way we should, not by our parents but by my rule."

Raising her staff in the air shooting green lighting at the puppets changing them into her servants as their apperance chaged into servants like Maleficents goons. Everyone got worried for Mal as she was slowly turning like her mothed as her clothes soon changed into something like her first look but with spikes on her shoulders as well a dragon like attire.

Harold: "Mal, don't let the staff corrupt you. It's the magic talking, not you."

Trying to get her to let go as Mal merely swats him way with the wave of her hand as the demigod flew to the bleachers which surprised everyone, Mal wasn't her average self as everyone got ready as the girl opened her arms out for them as the group didn't know what was happening.

Mal: "Evie, Jay, Carlos, Trick. VK, it's time we take over Auradon. Without Zevon trying to be a pest and our parents, we can rule our way. As well rule as the true kings and queens of Auradon."

Carlos: "Mal, your kind of scaring us right now."

He spoke a bit frighten as everyone merely kept their pace as well watching her movement as Claw, tries to look for another way to take the staff from her. He quickly runs on all four as he rushes from the side but the power based Mal pauses him with her left hand making him stop, she soon snaps her fingers making him into a small kitten which surprised everyone as she placed him into Freddie's arms as the voodoo girl looked angered by this. Soon enough, Mal aimed her staff towards them as she had her puppet minions charge right towards them as everyone got ready for another fight. Trick began to think for a moment when he saw the them plus his friends looking worried for their friends, he places his swords in onto his back and breathes in deep looking at Mal as well continuing to breath in as Evie noticed this and covered her ears.

Trick: "QUIT THIS BULL CRAP NOW!"

Roaring like if he was Oogie Boogie as the pure shout from him made the ground shake as well had everyone wobble a bit as it made the puppets in front of them fly right onto the ground unable to stand. The other however were blown by this as they felt a bit defy as well shocked by how much air he had in his lungs as well able to produce that kind of volume.

Jordan: "Woah, to think that he has that kind of voice."

Evie: "Just me, he may sound like a monster when he's mad. Though in the shower, sings like a prince. Though don't tell anyone I said that."

Making a small joke as Trick, coughs a bit from shouting as he beats his chest so that he could catch some air, though he felt a bit dizzy from shouting that high as he didn't have that much control of how he shouted to others.

Trick: "Mal, if you really plan on going on this new evil villainess thing. Bring it, otherwise let's settle this in a old school fashioned showdown. The same way we did it to face my dad's bugs, a dance off!"

Pointing in the air as well ripping off his uniform revealing that he had on a Jewelbilee like style clothing on as well came with a long sleeve jacket with light green skin, a orange Halloween jacket as well pants. This startled everyone by the choice at how he was able to change his clothing as well suggested this idea, Mal seeing him merely showed a wicked smile as well rubbing the top of her staff liking the idea.

Mal: "Mhm, I like the idea. Although, we should at least name the terms."

Going along with this ploy as she slams the bottom of her staff onto the field making a barrier all around them making them unable to escape from the grounds. Ben, being the king as well should have taken care of bargaining steps up to declare what would happen.

Ben: "If we win, you drop the staff and we return things to normal."

Mal: "How dull, if I win. I make my friends into evil kings and queens of Auradon and the rest of you will be my butlers and maids."

Saying with a smirk which the small duckling Audrey chirps at her not agreeing with it Ally merely gulped at the thought of serving evil beings, though she rubbed her chin being curious about it as well if it was actually bad since they sent the villains to a island all alone as well with their own kind. Trick, grabs Ben's right shoulder and drags him to the others as the all huddled together like they were in a tourney game.

Kyle: "Ugh guys? I hate to tell you this but I can't sing. Though I can play good on drums, that's one of the instruments I played in band class that wasn't violent."

Jay: "Isn't that shocking?"

Asking sarcastically as the thief knew the minotaur wasn't that much of a fighter but a kind monster teen, though everyone else looked at Trick thinking that he was insane as well didn't know why he chose this option.

Jane: "Ugh Trick? You do realize that if we lose. She rules Auradon as well becomes more powerful then even my mother."

Miley: "Also that we might not be able to out sing her, she's pretty good with singing."

The two girls seeing how they might not have a chance to take Mal on, as well that she was all powerful that there be no way to take her on now. The masked teen placed his hands up telling them to cool it as well not let their fear take over their current situation, he knows a lot about being afraid as well scaring people.

Trick: "Guys, this is a even match. Music and everyone here go together like Belle and Adam in a castle, don't you think Ben?"

Looking at Ben seeing how the beast way to stop a strong as well terrifying person like Beast, was to sooth the powerful being by music as Ben merely glares at him not thinking this was a good time to make jokes.

Trick: "We have to let the song guide us, if Mal and us could take on my pop's bugs living in a knights armor. We can defiantly handle Mal, it's like those music games Carlos plays on Wednesday nights."

Carlos: "Hey!"

Speaking embarrassed like as CJ, the pirate girl noticed that Mal was making the puppets much more bigger like backup dancers as it made her a bit nervous.

CJ: "Ugh guys? Although I do enjoy a good party, we should get going already."

Kewelima: "Yeah, I don't want my first dance here to be ruined by some purple haired dark fairy VK!"

Shaking her claws as the grouped duck from a shot from Mal as she found that comment a bit rude from her, though she was right. Mal could be getting stronger with her holding the staff as Trick merely smiled to them as he whispers to them of how they were going to do this as well who would be with him on the dancing as well the others on instruments. Trick turns to Mal as well the others as they were ready for her, the purple haired girl snaps her fingers in the air making some instruments for them to play as she created drums, guitar, some trumpets as well small and big ones. Kyle, Kewelima, Jordan, Freddie who kept Claw by her side went over to help out while Ruby walked over to Harold to get him out of the bleachers so she could help him get better. Ben was paired up with Trick, Carlos, Jay, Evie, Jane, Ally and lastly Miley as they would be the dancers. The eight students were ready for Mal as she looked at them ready to handle them as her new and improved puppet minions looked at them ready to settle this.

Mal: "You realize if I win, your all mine?"

Trick: "No kidding, but Evie owns me. So how about we cut the chatter and begin the party."

The Oogie boy ready to start the party off as Mal snaps her fingers ready for them to begin the battle, the students began to play their instruments as it was that of a rock n roll like beat. Everyone felt the music taking over as they began to clap to the beat, however Ben tried his best letting the music guide him as he looks at Mal who was ready for him as he looked at his friends.

Trick: "What? She's your girl now, show that dragon girl what her man can do!"

Encouraging him as Ben merely smiled at how strong the comment was as Ben merely nods to him as he leaps into the front beginning some footwork as well began the dance sequence. The others played their instruments with feeling as Mal and her puppet goons watched them move not impressed as she crossed her arms at him seeing if Ben and his friends could beat them.

Ben: _"You and me were meant to be, like a story of boy who meets a girl. Thing here now is with that glowing staff, you not my Mal that I knew before."_

He sings boldly as well the others following his movement as Mal thought it be fun to cheat a bit as she fires some beams of energy right towards them but they were able to dodge them.

Ben: _"Without you, I'm singing the blues, I can't stand seeing you when you being controlled. I'm going to sing, my own heart out so I can free you of this evil staff. Going make sure to break the staff as well get the party started for everyone!"_

Thinking how they could end this sinister madness as well see that they could enjoy the party, Mal continued her attacks as they still dodged her movement as well notice how her magic was to catch them off guard.

 _"March to the beat."_

They all sang together as well stomping forward towards Mal as her minions charged right towards them as they kicked them in midair.

 _"Were not going stop until we set you free."_

Showing a determined expression on their faces as well continuing their music number as well handled themselves against Mal.

 _"March to the beat."_

 _"Were not going stop until we set you free."_

They repeated themselves as well held off the puppets as Mal got a bit nervous as well kept her focused as well posture.

 _"Come on Mal your our friend, in a wicked trance. Were going set you free and get back to the dance, as well be stronger as one so come on Mal. Just be yourself and just be free."_

The group sang with heart as well didn't stop as they kept moving forward as well saw Mal losing herself but merely spins the staff in a manner of grace as well slams it into the ground making them step back.

Mal: _"You all act tough when you sing as one, thinking that good is all that fun. But when your wicked, you break the rules. As well make the world fun and all your own."_

Singing her tune as well goes right towards them spinning her staff of power as well trying to hit them as they avoided her mystical strikes as well not try to be changed into something strange.

Mal: _"I might be swayed to your own song, if you let your bad side out to come out to play. The only one I see that be more to play, is orange boy their then your good boy side."_

Speaking towards Ben as well spins upwards like a twister as well made them blown away as well goes back onto the ground as she makes her puppets stand back up, they began to snap their fingers as the others kept playing their instruments in matching the song as Ben along with the others stood their ground.

 _"March to the beat."_

 _"Oh!"_

Mal and her puppets sang as the teens saw how Mal was getting control of this music number but stood firm while seeing what her next move would be.

 _"I prefer to be mean as well be free."_

 _"March to the beat."_

 _"Oh!"_

 _"I prefer to be mean as well be free."_

Mal: _"Come on guys, come back to the evil side. Where we can have fun, as well cause destruction all across the kingdom on the land. Come on guys, it'll be fun just like before, but now will be free to be just us now!"_

The dark fairy girl sang as Kewelima blew hard on her saxophone as that gave the moment for the teens of Auradon to charge right at them as they began to kick the puppets away from them as well take them down. Ben, rushed over to Mal as well to save her as the two held the staff as the others watched the couple struggle with holding onto the staff as it was casting all kinds of magic. They all ducked from the mystical blasts as well watched the light show as Trick merely clapped at the craziness that was happening, that was until a lighting bolt hit him in the face making him all smoky like.

Mal Ben: _"March to be beat."_

 _"Oh!"_

Mal Ben: _"March to the beat."_

 _"Oh!"_

 _"Come on, you think your going win with the power you have. You may be strong your not going last, with what I got, I'm not going lose. Were going see right now, who will win!"_

The two sang as everyone stood back as well watched as Ben held onto the staff fighting to free Mal from this wicked control as it was nothing like anyone had seen before.

"Come on, you think your going win with the power you have. You may be strong your not going last, with what I got, I'm not going lose. Were going see right now, who will win!"

 _"Badaba dam, dam, ding, ding, deng , deng!"_

The teens sang as well stomping onto the ground making Mal lose her control as well making the staff lose it's control onto Mal as she showed her teeth getting angered.

Ben: _"Were going free you Mal, you just gotta believe!"_

He sang right to Mal as she was losing her control but still was putting up a fight as her puppets did the same thing.

"Badaba dam, dam, ding, ding, deng , deng!"

Mal: _"I just want to mean, rude and rule the world!"_

Aurodonian teens: "Badaba dam, dam, ding, ding, deng , deng!"

Ben: _"Were going free you Mal, you just gotta believe!"_

Mal's Puppets: "Badaba dam, dam, ding, ding, deng , deng!"

The confrontation led to a stand still as the two let go of the staff as it was flying in midair as well could be caught by anyone, this was Ben's chance to end this, Mal saw this and rushed after it as well Ben.

Ben: _"Were going free you Mal, you just gotta believe!"_

Mal: "I just want to mean, rude and rule the world!"

The two sang running towards the falling staff as Ben was quick enough to grab the staff, the green eyed girl saw in horror as well everyone kept dancing with the rhythm as Ben soon spins it around skillful like as he was making sure to end this with a bang.

Ben: _"Were going free you Mal, you just gotta believe! The evil in this doesn't control you, you gotta be yourself in this world. It's way to have fun as well to be yourself!"_

Singing at a high note as he soon slams the top of the staff into the ground as the reaction of this caused evil Mal to lose her look as well revert back to normal and friendly Mal. As well make the puppets that were alive revert back into simple wooden toys as they fell onto the ground, it also led to changing Claw and Audrey back to their original selves as well make everything right again. Mal, feeling weak fell onto her knee's from the power control as Evie and Ben rushed over to see if their friend was ok.

Evie: "Mal? You still you?"

Mal: "Well, I' not exactly cackling noir acting like a witch. Also, a evil witch would never do this."

She stops as she hugs the both of them as this meant Mal was back to her normal self, everyone rushed over to see that Mal was back to normal. In the background, Harold was able to get back up as well checked on Zevon who was still knocked out as the orange haired boy ties himself for just in case. Trick, in the back looks at the jewels on the ground as he picks it up. He looks at Mal and aims it at her seeing it she go wicked as he flinches a bit not wanting for her to go bad.

Mal: "Oh Trick~"

Saying in a sly mood as Trick looked nervous at how she spoke towards him, he see's her face as Mal did a scared expression as it make the Oogie boy fall onto the ground as everyone laughed at him. The masked boy merely shakes his head at how that wasn't funny but he slowly gets back up not paying attention to the laughter.

Trick: "Yeah, yeah. I get it, laugh at the orange guy. At least I had to be sure, though. Will the museum make me pay for a broken staff? Cause that's Jay's."

Ben: "It could be placed back together, though their might be the issue of who was to blame."

Looking at Zevon as the VK teen looked nervous at the trouble he might be in while CJ, knew that type of feeling as she steps into the group.

CJ: "Ok, ok. The day is safe, the couple are back together and the jewels are nothing more then items. So we should get back to what is really important?"

Audrey: "Yeah, like a certain event we all have prepared?"

The two girls thinking about the same thing as everyone merely nodded to what they were suggesting as they made a excited like look.

Everybody: "The Jewelbilee!"

Shouted high as they were going right back to the party as well to enjoy it not letting anything else ruin it, Trick and Harold handled with getting Zevon somewhere that he can't cause trouble. Ben collecting the jewels as well everyone else back to the school so they could finally enjoy the event without hesitation.

* * *

Right at the castle, everyone gathered seeing the VK stand side by side together in a row which started from Kewelima to CJ, Claw, Freddie, Carlos, Jay, Trick, Evie and lastly Mal as the eight teens saw Ben walked up to them with the jewelry box holding their jewels.

Ben: "It is a honor today, to present to you VK, your jewels."

Speaking in a well mannered tone as he walked over to each of them as he presented the teens their own jewels. He took out a light red jewel as he gave it to Kewelima.

Kewelima: "Oh, this will look great on my shirt."

Thinking about what she could do with her jewel as Ben went to the next one, it was CJ as her jewel was Yellow. The pirate girl examined it as well biting it to see if it was real.

CJ: "How delightful, something that is flawless like me."

Thinking about herself as she bows her head to the king as Ben showed the next jewel to Claw as it was dark orange, he taps it with his black claw as well looks at it with a grin.

Claw: "Mhm, nice bling. Might want to add it on a belt. Or a guitar."

Seeing what he might do with his own jewel, next was Freddie as her jewel was purple in which she looks at it with a curious expression.

Freddie: "I'm making sure to not let this little friend out of my sight."

Keeping it close as well not letting anyone near it but shows a friendly like smile, soon Ben presented the next Jewel to Carlos as it was red. He smiled at how it shined as well that this was his very own jewel.

Carlos: "I'd like to say one thing, Yes!"

Shouting it excited like as the others merely clapped for him seeing the white haired teen get something exciting like, the king went over to show Jay's jewel as it was orange like as he tries to bite onto it in which it was real as well authentic.

Jay: "Sweet, I finally get something without needing to steal it."

Seeing how easy it was to get something shiny as well valuable then steal it as he smiled at the item, next was trick as his was light green as well had some black marking on it as it looked strange.

Trick: "Please let me do something cool."

Shaking it a couple of times to see he could do something amazing with it in which nothing happen as he groans, Ben chuckled at how he acted as he went over to Evie in which her Jewel was blue.

Evie: "Is it possible to place it in a tiara? Cause someone should wear the fairest of accessories."

Thinking of how this jewel matched her blue attire as Ben finally walked over to Mal, the two shared a smile as he presented her the last jewel as Mal. Finally being able to hold it without any curse onto it, smiles as she looked at the green jewel shined.

Mal: "Finally, Ok everyone. Bring them all in."

Advising everyone as the eight VK placed their jewels in the center as they all began to glow brightly, soon enough they fired off small fireworks into the air as they all cheered in celebration. The others smiled at how they all got their jewels as well they could show them to the others, Trick however looked at his as he walked over to the window looking outside. He was suddenly joined by Mal, who showed a curious like expression seeing how he was by the window by himself.

Mal: "How come your here? Thought you be showing it everyone."

Trick: "Well I would, but. This all started with you finding out that your jewel was at the isle. So, I thought it be best to just lay.."

Before finishing, she began to pull his ear hard like as Trick began to feel the pressure of how much she put onto the ear as Mal wanted a real answer. Though seeing how she had been lately, she figured it out.

Mal: "I get it, me reverting to a evil me as well going to you seeing how you were still wicked was a bit, creepy and wrong. I just don't want it to ruin our friendship."

Speaking in a reasonable manner as well sounding right as Trick merely nodded, Mal lets go of his ear as he began to rub it feeling it was sore as well in pain.

Trick: "Yeah, because us being friends is something that's for the best. Also, I think Ben might be able to make you more happy eh?"

Nudging her against the shoulder as well raising his eyebrows to her thinking of something else as Mal looked at Ben, who the king merely waved at them as she blushed at what he meant. This led to some pounding which everyone saw as Trick was on the ground with a few bruise marks as well on the ground, Evie merely chuckled at this as Mal walked over to her seeing how she had her work cut out if she was her girlfriend as well he was hers. Evie walked over seeing him on the ground and patted him on the head as they all enjoyed the rest of the night celebrating with their jewels as well that everything was alright.


	21. Ep 21-Bonus episode after D2

**_"It was seemingly a calm night in the kingdom of Auradon, most of it's people had been careful walking around due to the recent attacks as well strange occurences that have happen in the past few weeks. Right now however was much more different, in a warehouse was a small group of criminals and types of people that are aganist king beast as well other heroes that they despised aganist believing that Maleficent shall return. One of them had a blue brint of Beast's castle planning on attacking the home as well taking them hostage in exchange for the villains release. No one would suspect the attack would happen, however one person did know about this and was going to show them what being evil is when trying to destroy his home."_**

* * *

In the warehouse was the group which included some wanna be pirates, a few goblins plus a light red skin looking demon that had to have come from somewhere from Halloween town. They had blades, knivea and all types of weaponry they were going to use to take down beast as well things that would be used if any magic users would be going after them.

Red Devil: "Now then, once they wake up will crash through the windows and take them by suprise."

Pirate goon: "But boss, beast still has his crazy strength. If the tasers and knives don't stop him, he'll tear us apart."

Sounding terrified that this was a bad idea in which the red figure merely chuckled at how it sounded like a challenge. He pulled out a special dagger with a zig zag like blade in which they looked at it with curiousity.

Red Devil: "With this, we can curse him to become a obidentent creature, got this off a poker game. When this is done, we will ride out with the true rulers of this land. Making it into a villain kingdom!"

Making everyone cheer for him until they heard the door creaking open slowly, they all looked seeing who it was as they pulled out swords and different types of cutting like items. They saw no one in which they notice never the less a minion coming in with some donuts as they looked relieved as they put their weapons down.

Minion: "Ugh, you guys alright?"

Pirate goon: "No, because I still think were should try something else. Otherwise he might stop us."

Replying to him as the red devil merely groaned at who he was talking about as he looked at him as well the others as they had a worried look as well.

Red Devil: "Look, just because he has stopped a few guys. Doesn't make him a threat, the knife can do the same thing. I'm not afraid of no masked teen freak.."

Before he could go on most of his men stopped him as they looked frightened that he keep going on but this only made the devil look more upset.

Criminal: "Boss, if you haven't heard lately. He's not just some masked VK, I heard rumors that his mother was a demon queen or something. That's why he can't die."

Thief: "No, I heard that after Uma attacked the boat and ran. He began some serous training to kill someone with just one hand. Like from Mulan or recently Mal, Maleficent's daughter."

The two men spoke as this brought up all types of conversations of this certain teen that had them all spoke about. That after the night on the boat, the teen had gone to much more different methods of fighting which made hi travel across the whole kingdom of Auradon as well going to certain individuals to teach him ways how to beat up criminals in different types of ways to have those individuals not commit a crime again.

Red Devil: "Enough!"

Slamming his fist onto the table making all of his men silent in which they looked at their boss seeing that this talk was getting him mad.

Red Devil: "He was the reason why we could be like this, no longer hiding from what we can truly be. Besides, he is much more of us than any hero here. All he will be is a traitor to the man that raised him, one of the most sickest monsters that has ever plagued heroes. Oogie Boogie, him along with those brats will face justice for betraying their kind. So then, what are we? Villains or mice?!"

Ranting at them as he raised his dagger in the air which inspired the lowlife individuals to raise their swords and other types of blades in the air rejoicing to join him on taking over Beast's castle not afraid of the masked teenager anymore. That was, until they heard something shatter which was a near by window as they quickly looked to see it as they armed themselves to see what broke into their base of operation. Hearing shuffling going around the corners they looked to see some boxes moving as someone was hear.

 _"So, having a tea party I see? Should have invited me, I would have brought the Cannoli's."_

Spoke a faint voice in the shadows as Red, seemingly knowing who it was snaps his fingers as some of his men went over to some crates as they pulled out some crossbows as they aimed it at the ceiling waiting for the intruders move.

Red Devil: "So hiding in the shadows now huh? Never thought you be a coward."

He spoke out to the darkness waiting for a reply as they notice some movement on the ceiling as the criminals looked scared like while not trying to be to afraid.

 _"Well, sticks and stones can break my bones but I know saying rumors about me will get me curious. As well the fact that you planned on trying to attack the king and queen. Also, in their bedroom? Come on, no need to attack when they aren't wearing royal clothing."_

Making a small joke in which one of them fired in the air as they heard a yelp, the men looked at the man who shot their fire in the air as something fell down from the rafters as it looked like a body. Devil nudging his head towards one of his men, a person walked over to check as it apparently was a dummy that had a paper on it's face saying _"I didn't leave, just got more creative."_ as it was a reply from what the rumors of him where about.

 _"But if you wish to know what I am, then let me tell you all. I am vengeance that strikes towards men with dark hearts that intends to attack my friends. I am the night that creeps underneath your beds when you sleep at night..."_

Speaking in a darken like tone as the men kept looking around to see where this man was as he kept looking around ready to fire on who was talking to them.

 _"I am!"_

He shouts in the air stopping as they soon notice a dark figure jumping down to the table stomping on the blue prints ruining them as the men fell onto the ground noticing who it was. The stranger was a man with a bag paper bag over his head with eye holes along with wearing a blue blanket cape, he had on green and orange like clothing with a Halloween jack o lantern smile on it as he placed his arms on his waist looking like if was a Hercules hero in training.

"The fabulous and bold bag man!"

Shouting Boldly and brave like with a heroic tone as the men looked at him with a utterly confused look on their faces as the caped face figure merely chuckled as he put his hands up in a playful manner. He removes the cape and brown paper mask as it was none other than Trickster, they got more frightened as they kept their arrows trained on him if he would do anything.

Trick: "Oh come on, I know Halloween passed a few months ago but there's no need to not greet your costume visitors with arrows. I get those from my girlfriend if I leave without leaving a letter."

Red Devil: "Well, we gladly welcome the bastard son of the late Oogie boogie. Plus the fact that we know that you can't die, but that doesn't mean we can chop you up into pieces."

Making a threat which Trick merely nodded to him as well having the masked VK wave a finger at him as he leapt off the table in which he kept going. The men kept their crossbows on him in hops to shoot him as Trick merely looked around to see what they would use to take on the castle.

Trick: "Not even bombs? Rookies, If I was in your shoes I'd take out their guards and go one on one with beast. But doing all of this? For what? Bringing back villains so they could burn down the kingdom? No thanks!"

Shouting at the top of his lungs sounding outrage by this as he looked at the men waiting for one to snap, the boy's eyes looked at the red devil curious about his appearance as the teen knew that he wasn't from here which meant this was something new.

Red Devil: "Well either way you should join us, you'd be a king amongst the villains. With your powers and status, why work with the heroes?"

Trick: "Oh? You think I work for them? No, no I don't work for the king or Ben in these matters, I'm doing this one because I enjoy knocking out punks like you. Also, it's my job."

Delivering a quick response as he throws several daggers at the men's hands as he soon proceeds to do his daily routine of fighting men one by one in the most painful way. The men pulled out their own types of melee weapons which were clubs and knives as the masked VK moved swiftly passed them as well avoided their attacks, he proceeds in taking them out of their hands as well using them against each of the men as he proceeds to knock them out. Devil, spinning his knife merely stepped back watching the skilled fighter proceed to also dance as this had the criminals looked more confused as Trick held a pose.

Trick: "Oh I'm sorry, in these moments I enjoy to do a small dance. Do you mind? I just need to put on some music."

Asking for a moment to do something as he goes to his pocket and soon pulls out a phone in which some music begins to play as Trick merely nodded his head is sounded odd for someone for the likes of him to sing.

Trick: _"Tumbling out of Bed and Stumble into the city, to see what I got to do today. Because life is such a playground~"_

Singing towards them as one of them swings his club at Trick's neck as he quickly ducks as he proceeds to continue to fight as well singing as they try to shut the boy up.

Trick: _"Jumping into action, my blood is now pumpin' to see what's going in my new home. Because I guy like me is working nine to five."_

Responding to them as he slowly pulls out his swords, he cuts the man's club into pieces and kicks him into the ground. This caused a outburst as the rowdy crowd of criminals to charge at him as Trick continues his solo sing.

Trick: _"Working nine to five! Ain't that way I'm just living because ugh, with my skills. I could use to be a hero, but you see. It's no fun! To be a boy scout of the law, following all their laws just makes me. Want to go crazy!"_

Singing happily as he does some acrobatic like moves as well punching most of the men while having fun along the way which he continued to fight and sing at the same time.

Trick: _"Nine to five! My service is always open you see because, I love my job. Hunting down bad guys and criminals! So that, I let off some steam in peaceful land as well, party all time with the truly crazy."_

He kept going as he begins throwing some bugs on their faces making them panic as the masked teen smiled at how they were terrified at his insect friends.

Trick: _"I know it seems to me of what has happened, would kept fella like me down. Knowing that life will never be the same."_

Singing in a sorrowful like tone in which some pirates getting the bugs off of their faces pulled out some flintlocks preparing them to shoot trick in the back of him.

Trick: _"I'm in the same boat, with all my friends trying to make better life now. Though I hardly thing boring should be my companion!"_

Getting happy again he kicks the guns out of the men's hands as he catches them one by one as well aiming them at the pirates as they saw a craze looked in his eyes. He begins shooting at their feet making them jump all around like chickens as he kept singing.

Trick: _"Working nine to five! Ain't that way I'm just living because ugh, with my skills. I could use to be a hero, but you see. It's no fun! To be a boy scout of the law, following all their laws just makes me. Want to go crazy!"_

Shooting off one last shot as he throws the gun at one of the men's making him fly out of a window, he does the same with the other empty guns as he hits them all making them fall onto boxes filled with swords making them scream as well jump out moving around on the ground like fish coming out of the water.

Trick: _"Nine to five! My service is always open you see because, with the trouble that goes on. Customers, come to me when they want it handled right. Making problems go away, with the fee of my charging. I promise you now that I'm a, vigilante for hire!"_

As he notices a few goons standing as they decide to do some good old fashion fist fighting as Trick, noticing them getting angry decides to end it seeing how Red Devil was the real target and not these small potatoes.

Trick: _"Nine to five, oh boy got my own hours. Because I, see that there's crime that quite good old whooping. So what if I'm? A VK, that now decides to be good now? I'll tell you right now it's really, not all to cracked up when you hear it now."_

In which he grabs a small switch blade on the table as he throws at a stack off boxes making them fall on the goons in which crashed right onto them. Trick, looking at them sees that most of the men are down but soon felt a knife stab him in the back of him as well into his heart. It was Red Devil, collapsing on the ground he looks frighten as the devil looked at him with a smile.

Red Devil: "With all that singing? You should have kept your eyes on me brat. To think I needed help when now I have you, with you at my command I'll take over Auradon as well lead a army of.."

Before the future ruler of Auradon could continue to banter, Trick does a spinning like flip as he pulls the back of the knife out of his back as well stabs it into the devils foot. It lead to him screaming as Trick spins upwards to the table putting his hands up in the air about to finish his song.

Trick: _"Working nine to five! Oh how I love how my life is now, dating a evil VK girl and fighting all the time. It's quite, the life I had chosen. The one that most be jealous about, but you see now. With what I am, I got to do what's right. Though that doesn't mean, I can't have fun! With the likes you now, so come on buddy. Share a dance, with this orange skin VK! Cause now Trick is here to, make life a scare now!"_

Ending it with a high note as devil continued to scream in pain as he tried to remove the blade but Trick kicks his face making him fall onto the ground, the masked teen jumps down from the table and looks at him as he removes the blade from his foot and takes a look at it.

Trick: "This isn't your normal bandit blades, this is weapon forged from the underworld. Read it in the library, the only thing that talks about the type I want to hang out with."

Replying to the devil as he grabs the back of his collar, dragging him to a wall as he places him there. He walks by a box full of donuts as he seats by him, he looks at most of them as he see's one he likes.

Trick: "You don't mind if I take the jelly one? Evie usually likes these ones because their red and sweet, also she pleads to me to give her them."

Asking him as Devil, who's foot was bleeding badly merely groaned at it as Trick merely opened his mask and takes a bite out of it.

Trick: "So, tell me? Why exactly is a underworld demon wandering around these parts? I know with hades gone you all would be doing your thing? But coming here, with me wandering too? You should just asked me out for brunch."

Red Devil: "You idiot, I came here to free the villains you betrayed. Plus as a bonus, if I freed him. I'd could rule the underworld as well become all powerful."

Speaking to Trick in which the boy noticed his tongue, it was like a snake which meant he was lying.

Trick: "Oh please, that knife isn't exactly to take control over someone. It's also made to control certain powerful types such as Hades, so I think you want to take over him and become a ruler of the underworld as well Auradon."

Thinking of what he truly wanted as the Red Devil merely groaned at how he was able to figure it out, the devil took a donut as he takes a bite seeing how that plan went down.

Trick: "Now then, while these guys are sleeping and you bleeding. I'm going go call the local authorities and get you guys a place with a nice bed. Also, just in case if you try to run away.."

He stops as he does a faint whistle from his pocket, a black widow came out and crawled onto the devils legs as they soon bit him. The devil was going to try and attack him but couldn't move as the bite had made him unable to move.

Trick: "Charlette here, has a interesting bite which makes her people unable to move. It will keep you like that four at least two hours, but will allow you to talk. So then, here's this glaze donut. On me."

Handing him a donut and shoves it into his mouth, getting Charlette and placing him on his shoulder. He soon proceeds to walk out and make a call while the demon tried to move.

Red Devil: "You have no idea what's coming! If I won't be the one to tear down Auradon, then something else will. There whispers in the woods, something dangerous is coming to your precious new home. It will tear apart everything you love, and it does. I'll only laugh when your orange skin ass as well your friends won't be able to save.."

He gets interrupted by the black widow's web as it lands on his mouth making him stop talking. Trick, noticing this quick shot looks at his arachnid company and smiles at her.

Trick: "Nice shot, now lets go call some cops and get something good to eat."

Telling his small friend as he soon goes to call the authorities on this operation, though what this demon said still lingered in Trick's mind. 'Dangerous'?, it sounded serious to the others but not that much, the best thing to do was be ready as well armed for whatever threat would come after Auradon and his friends. Although he may not be a hero that this kingdom had, he was the one to make sure it wouldn't continue it's path of villainy.

* * *

 _ **"Hey there folks! So this small adventure was just a taste of what's coming. So far with what I heard about hades, it's pretty serious since he's the god of the underworld and all that stuff. Also, he rocks a mean look having himself appear like a heavy metal guitar player, makes me want to go metal as well. Also, be sure that I will be ready for whatever happens that is coming my, as well everyone else's way. Right now I'm practicing on my sword skills, the others are doing the same only with clothing and singing. Though I can say in Descendants 3, there's going to be a lot of excitement, I mean battles as well most of us getting our hands dirty. So, I can't say anything else but be ready for anything and know your masked monsters will be ready. Don't worry, I got more episodes ready for this series as well, how else can you enjoy my adventures as well everyone else here?"**_

 _ **"What? You didn't think this was the end of the story? Did you?"**_


	22. Ep 22-Beach day!

**_"What up fans of well, me. So it's been a bit different with what I've as well everyone else experienced. Uma being set free, Mal becoming a dragon, oh and lets not forget the most obvious of all. I freaking died! Properly this time, so that being said I feel like this season gives me a excuse to be more well, free! As well do whatever the hell I want, I am still missing my bromance BFF as well robotic companion bro Gamma. We were like two pea's in a pod, a beans and beef burrito, two unicorns jumping over a rainbow, god I miss him so much! But, I'm copping with some news, that my mom was a_** ** _queen of monsters, which made me cry. Sure I'm not exactly a heartless monster like Oogie when it comes to tear jerking moments, but hey we all have our moments, don't deny it! That being said, the best way I'm trying to deal with it is with getting hired on more exclusive jobs which involve going to exotic places across Auradon in which in each part, have their own issues. Yep, that's all, just going out there, doing missions for people as well being my reckless self and not sitting in a bathtub while crying about losing Gamma as well not being able to see my demon like mother, nope!"_**

* * *

Right at the heroes in Training facilities as well the same place where most students of Auradon prep who dream to be heroes of their home were at. Was Trick, who had incidently placed himself inside of the bathroom as well locked the door not letting anyone inside as well had on some sad music playing in the background. Right outside was Jay, who was apparently here to learn some moves from Lonnie in which, she was getting more lessons here then at tourney practice.

Jay: "Dude, you been in there for about three hours! Get out!"

He banged on the door in which he heard something, it sounded like writing as he apparently had gotten some paper as well pencils inside with him. He slides a paper through the small door way as Jay picks it up to read it.

 _"Go somewhere else, this is my depress chamber. Knock anymore and I'll unleash the sadness that I have gotten."_

Jay: "Come on T, we all miss Gamma. We'll, you do the guy tried to blast almost us as well Mal. But that doesn't mean you should lock yourself.."

Before he could continue, there was a popping like sound as it sounded like fire crackers. He moves back suprised by the sound as he startles back to a person in which he turns around and see's Miley, she had been more confident with what has transpired as well more open to everyone. Although, she still gets frightened by Trick's antics and worries for him due to some occasions as well jobs he is in.

Miley: "Hi Jay, I should have told you about his, situation."

Jay: "Wait you knew about this? When did it even start?"

Asking the stitched up girl in which she merely whispers the answer in his ear as his eyes widen to what the answer was exactly. He points at Trick thinking about him staying in their that long as she clearly nodded to him that what she said was the up most truth.

Jay: "Ok Trick, you've spent enough time in there. Time to.."

Trick: "If you want to try anything, you better bring a freaking army. Otherwise, I'd step away from the door, I had a bean burrito I packed with me. So I'm not sorry for what happens next!"

He shouted as that was a clear sign to get out of there before anything weird might happen. The two rushed downstairs to the living room in which the two began to think of something as Jay was asking questions about Trick living in the bathroom.

Miley: "With all that has happened, I've tried everything to help him. From talking to Yen Sid, a therapist, which ended with making the therapist get stitches as well go to the hospital. Nothing seemed to work for him."

Listing some of the things she has done to help him out of this jam, the isle teen merely sighs at how those types of things couldn't help a freak like him. He pulls out his phone in which he begins to text someone as Miley looked curious at him.

Jay: "There's only one person that can make him grovel like an troll in a cave."

In which that made her looked scared, who he suggested was the last person who should know about this as the girl tried to take away the phone from him in which he began to do the text. With his natrual skill he was able to avoid her as well move fast as she did her best as well, the girl heard a bing like sound as the message was sent. The two soon merely waited for what was to come as Jay merely looks at Miley with a look gesturing to let the person come in and handle this as this was the only way to get the scream king back on his feet.

 ** _Later_**

Inside of the bathroom, was Trickster in the bathtub as well had numerous snacks as well some blades as well small items that would hoard off almost anyone, in the tub was some drawings of his mother Shiklah as well Gamma, each of them were numerous as well were different from one another as it was somehow the only way that he could remember them. By his side was a Walkman playing some sad music as he was in the tub with his school mask on wearing on some pants, shirtless as well laying against the side in a depressive like manner.

Trick: "Even if I can't see you all again, I wont forget your faces."

Speaking to the drawings of them like if they were there, although they were poorly drawn they were still the only things he had to remember them to which he merely felt sad for them. He stands up from the tub as he decides to work out a bit, leaping on top of the bar of the tub he began to do some pulls up. The bar was able to hold his weight as he kept doing the pull ups, even if he would never see those people again, he wasn't going to let himself get weak but be strong for whatever might come. As he continued to work out in the small bathroom, he heard a knock in which the sound made him groan.

Trick: "Jay, Miley or anyone else that thinks they could come in here. You so better be ready for one heck of a welcoming."

He warned them as he leaps back down to which he heard the door opened in which he was surprised since it was locked, someone must have unlock it with a paper clip. The door soon opens to which revealed a girl with blue hair as well in some clothing on that would make anyone get jealous from the look, it was none other then the daughter of the Evil Queen Evie. She happened to unlock the small keyhole as well saw the orange skin VK of hers as well shirtless, she was a bit stunned to see him still in peak condition being in a small space like this as she looked amazed at him, never the less she had noticed the drawings as well weaponry around him.

Evie: "Still missing them?"

Trick: "Yeah, still am."

Replying back to his girlfriend in which he seats down on the side of the tub in which Evie goes by his side in a comforting like way seeing how it was painful to not be able to see them again. She placed her hand on his shoulder trying to be helpful as she notices one of the drawings that was his mother, from what she looked like the woman looked like her mother as well with the appearance like Maleficent. Her smile was just like Trick, sly as well would enjoy something chaotic or crazy as Evie hands it back to him.

Evie: "I'm sorry, with how your feeling. But staying here won't help, besides. Ever since that day, you haven't been the same, being a loner as well keeping quiet. I miss my pumpkin boyfriend, it's been boring without him trying to start trouble as well messing around."

Expressing her sadness not seeing her crazy boyfriend as Trick was now a depressed VK unable to do anything, he hasn't been on any jobs or in classes as this wasn't good. Leaning her head against his shoulder, the comfort of her made him a bit happy but to the point that he still missed them still.

Trick: "I know, but, with what I've figured out as well experienced. I'm not exactly from this place, I don't even know what I am. I have a part of me that's from somewhere else, it's just, strange."

Evie: "Well I'm not exactly normal, none of us are. Which is why we stick together, as well for both us closer."

Speaking to him as she turned his gaze to her as he looked at her dark brown eyes as he almost forgot what they looked like, they gave him a warm feel to him as well made his heart enjoy the feeling as the two leaned their heads against to each other seeing how the two of them were better together then apart.

Trick: "Must be humiliating, seeing the most fearsome VK of the Isle as well unkillable being in this state. As well the fact that everyone I knew that was badass is gone now, Manny and Kewelima are in Athens right now where their helping out with his parents fine china shop, meanwhile I'm here, with nothing else but drawings of people I won't see as well with a half slice of pizza."

Sounding a bit upset at himself in which Evie couldn't stand this, it was bad enough for everyone to get back to normal with what happened on the boat with Mal becoming a dragon as well Uma escaping. Now her boyfriend had the worse of it, breathing in deep the blue haired VK decided there was something that had to be done for him.

Evie: "Ok Trick, this has to end. I'm not going let you be miserable here with what has happened, time we go out and do something together. Something that, I think you've always wanted since you came on the beach being chomped on by those Piranha's."

Giving him a small smile to him in which he looks curious at her as the blue haired girl merely leans to his ear and whispers to what she had planned for him, the words that she told in his ears made his yellow eyes widen as well her left hand glided against his orange stomach feeling his abs as they felt strong as he looks at her surprised. He looks at her if she was serious in which Evie nodded with a smile as Trick merely gave her a look if she was telling the truth as his girlfriend nodded with a smile seeing how that got him excited.

Trick: "You serious? Like actual serious?"

Evie: "Your know I'm serious when it comes to something that lets me be fashionable as well has everyone enjoy it together."

Replying to him as the orange teen merely looked excited like as he gets up amazed like as well excited for what she suggested as if he was going to a candy store, he was about to run out of the bathroom till he looks at Evie still seating by the tub. She wasn't moving till all the mess he had made was cleaned up as he groans at the look she was giving him, respectfully doing what she required in order to do what she told of him. Grabbing all of the stuff in the room as well cleaning up his mess, he begins to get ready for what she had suggested in which Jay and Miley see him moving in a rush as well Evie coming down looking victorious as well seeing the two look confused.

Miley: "He's moving fast as well cleaning up, what did you do?"

Evie: "Well think, if you were upset, weren't able to do anything and wanted to be somewhere that you can feel free. Where would you go?"

Asking in which Jay began to think for a moment in which he snaps his fingers guessing a party in which that can let him go all out as well do whatever he needed.

Evie: "Sorry Jay, but it's the one thing he's talked about ever since he learned about seashell bra's. The beach."

Answering him as the orange skin teen soon got everything out of the bathroom as well was getting some stuff and headed out to the door still shirtless in which Miley, looked relieved seeing her friend back on his feet as well going to do something that could help him get better as well spend time with someone he cares deeply about.

Jay: "Is he going to put his shirt back on?"

Asking seeing that he's glad his friend was going back to being his normal as well crazy self, he could at least put on a shirt as well look a bit decent. Though for Evie, she might not want him wearing a shirt since she kind of liked seeing his muscles out as well that even if he was orange and had a few scratches on him as well wounds, they were still attractive, but she wouldn't tell them as she soon tells the two go get the others if they want to enjoy the first every VK beach day at Auradon.

* * *

Right at a massive beach, were there was a perfect sight of the sea as well the sky being clear blue as well with the sun and no clouds in sight. Trick, the masked teen was right now out as well had on some well made boxers that had some insect likd patterns on it as well was light grey and purple like. He also was wearing a sleeveless shirt with the words 'What have we here?' written on the front as he looked around the area as well had a small cart of stuff needed for a beach. Towels, Umbrella's, a cooler full of drinks and water bottles as well something to go fishing with.

"Someone looks much better then before right?"

Asked Evie as he turns around seeing something shocking as well stunning, she was right now in a swimsuit with was light blue as well had red rose color across the sides, she had on a bra as it was dark blue in which she had on some shades over her her appearance made his jaw drop.

Trick: "I should have bought those sea shell bra's."

Evie: "Sorry baby, but that would only happen if we were alone."

Trick: "But we are."

Replying back to her in which he was bringing the stuff to a sandy spot for them to set up as the two began to begin making their own area to relax in. As the couple were able to set up the spot, Trick looked at some approaching footsteps in which he saw people coming in as they were people that he knew which he merely groans as he thought it be just him and Evie. Ben and Mal came down in which he was wearing some blue and yellow swimming trunks with the Auradonian symbol as well had no shirt, Mal was with him as she had on a swimsuit as well it being purple and green in which she had on a short sleeve coat as she was embarrassed about being in this type of environment. Soon then it became a party as he saw Jay walking with Lonnie by his side showing off his muscles with Lonnie by his side, Carlos wearing a shirt in which he was with Jane as she had on something sensible to wear to the beach as well a bit happy to come here as well.

Ben: "Hey guys, surprised that you were able to find this spot. It's pretty much the perfect area for a beach day."

The king spoke friendly like as well enjoying it as they brought their own stuff as well were setting up, he groans as he heard a few more steps coming to where they were. Right at the edge he saw Freddie, who was wearing a voodoo like swimsuit like clothing while Claw was wearing some shorts with his hair shorten as well having a hat over himself, next to the two was Harold as well Ruby and Miley who had their own custom swimsuits which was that of flowers as well the other of Halloween type design. Trick, being curious looked at Miley's legs in which they reminded him of Sally's legs in which she used to fool his dumb father into luring him away in order for her to save Santa Clause.

Trick: "Damn, I see why my dead father was able to be duped by your mom Miley. Your legs are amazing."

He commented in which the pumpkin princess merely blushed a bit not replying as Evie pulls his ear at that comment as it sounded inappropriate, apparently he had noticed a small like snack bar at the side as he turns his head.

Trick: "Wait, are you guys.."

Harold: "Working there? Yeah. It's more like helping out since most people raid out the place."

Claw: "What's wrong? Don't want the company?"

The lion teen asked leaning in close as he showed his teeth as the orange skin teen merely opened his hands up not trying to be a enemy as well seeing that the beach was the best day to enjoy a relaxing day like this.

Ruby: "Also we have Jordan along with Audrey and Ally helping out at the snack bar, they'll be coming with some food in a little while."

Trick: "Lucky, they get the sweets while I'm here with sand."

Sounding upset as he leans down on the towel relaxing as everyone else began to set up their own spots as well began to enjoy the day, Harold thought it be exciting to have a volleyball challenge as he invites over Ruby, Jay as well Lonnie over as everyone began to watch the group.

Ruby: "So Lonnie? Think you two have what it takes to beat us?"

Lonnie: "Just watch us serve and see how much improvement we have, serve Jay."

Letting him do it as the muscular teen merely hits up the ball as well spikes it, the demigod was able to hit it upwards as well makes it go over to the other side. As the group was playing at each other while Mal was right now looking at the ocean, she was a bit on nerve seeing how the last time she was near water it had Uma in it as well her being a giant tentacle monster.

Ben: "You ok?"

Her boyfriend asked in which she looks at him and does a small smile as Mal nodded to him slowly while looking at the water.

Mal: "Kind of never done this type of thing before, on the Isle it's just a peer with mucky water as well angry pirates who were trying to find some fresh fish."

Thinking about the times she would go out to the edge of the isle to relax in which it was nothing but upset pirates as well dangerous water, so far it's been quiet as well simple in which Ben sat by her trying to friendly as well hopping to cheer her up.

Ben: "Well right now, with what's happen as well with that special ability of yours. This kind of treatment is what a queen like you is what you deserves."

Seeing how she's been through a lot as Mal thought about it as she nods to him thinking she wanted to enjoy this, showing a smile made Ben smile to her seeing how this was great for her to be positive again. Evie, saw her friends as well the whole gang being themselves as well having fun, she turned to Trick who had suddenly vanished from sight.

Evie: "Baby? Where'd you go?"

Asking seeing how he left without a trace as he was gone, she somehow noticed a small sand bucket over his head as she walked over to him as she sat by the bucket.

Evie: "Come on T, so there people. Doesn't mean it'll ruin our day, besides I know how you like how I look."

Tapping on top of the bucket in which she opens it seeing him, the sight of him as well looking sad made him look a bit cute as she rubs his head. As he had the sand bucket off of his head, he began to sniff something in which smelt tasty as well tasty as he soon tucks down like a mole making her fall back surprised like. The blue haired girl soon saw him digging through the sand making a trail as if he was like a oversize ole, the sand trail led to Jay and Lonnie winning as Trick made Harold slip onto the ground making them lose the game. Carlos and Jane, were right now making some sand castles of some of the buildings of the kingdom such as Beast's castle as well Cinderella's as his head came out making them scream in fear, he looks around as he ducks again continuing his digging. Freddie and Claw, were right no in chairs as well in the sun getting a tan as well noticing how the small trail was heading to the snack bar as it looked strange.

Freddie: "Even with him learning about being from another world, I'm not surprise he's doing this."

Claw: "Tell me about it, if he tries to come near us with something. Make sure to tell me to scratch his eyes out."

The lion asking his girlfriend in which she nods as the mole digging Trick was able to arrive right at the snack bar, he pops his head open to see none other then Jordan looking down at him wearing a Genie like swimsuit as well a skirt as well her hands on her hips.

Trick: "Got any ice cream sandwiches?"

Asking in which he gets out of the sand as well stands up, he walks in as well looks around the place as she had a ton of food as well drinks ready for them in which this was all for the group as he sighs at that he might need to help out. He notices at the side was Ally, who had on a flowery like swimsuit while Audrey had something similar as she was putting on some sunscreen to prepare herself for the sun.

Trick: "I won't be able to get a sandwich until I help right?"

Jordan: "Better believe it big boy, now come on. Everyone might be a bit hungry, plus I know you don't want you queen to be hungry."

Trick: "Well yeah, of course."

He spoke as he couldn't help but look at her hips sway back and forth, the sight of Jordan's body made him a bit nervous as she notices him in which she snaps her fingers making him snap out of his trance as he went over to carry the food to the others.

Jordan: "Hey, you want to look at someone. See Evie, otherwise, you better do something if you want to watch this."

Teasing him as the orange teen tried not to think about it as Ally merely laughed as she pats him on the side.

Ally: "I'd be careful, genie's can be sometimes mysterious. So watch out."

Warning him as the three girls and Trick brought the food over to the group as everyone went out to help themselves as well set up a massive like buffet for everyone here.

 _ **Later**_

Right up with everyone, Jordan as well with everyone was handing out food to the teens as well made sure they all were given a plate of food. Most of them were either burgers, hot dogs as well salads since they wanted to stay healthy. Trick, saw most of everyone he's come to know as well somehow care about in which he was glad to know. Holding a small cup of punch, he wanted to say something as the masked Trick removes his mask which made everyone curious to which they wanted to know what was going on as he stood up on his feet as well wanted to say something.

Trick: "I ugh, not exactly big on speeches like our beastly junior there Ben."

Pointing his cup towards their king as Ben merely chuckled at his joke as everyone laughed at the comment. The Oogie teen merely breathes in going to talk more.

Trick: "More to the point, with what's happened with all of us, fighting bad VK. Stopping Uma, avoiding a bad future, as well, losing someone from that future has taken, a toll on us."

He spoke about Gamma in which they nodded to him as if it wasn't for his power as well him coming here, Mal might have become the dark queen and ended Auradon. This part made him look a bit confident as he looked at his friend with a expression of determination.

Trick: "Even with all that, I learned that you Auradonian kids know how to cheer up us bad apples. In which, Evie was able to make me happy with this small beach party."

Giving his girlfriend credit as everyone clapped for her since Evie was able to bring everyone here as well have the whole day to themselves in which they deserved it with what has gone on.

Trick: "That being said, whatever happens I'm going do it the same way I did before I learned half of me was some strange world. Fight anyone that tries to hurt us, as well be the masked kicking, king screaming, VK Badass that everybody loves!"

Putting his cup in the air seeing if they do it with him, though they didn't as they merely gave him a look in which he lowers his cup as that has ruined the moment.

Mal: "How about, the crazy vigilante VK that we all like to hangout with if were bored or something?"

Making another type of ending speech for him as they all agreed on that cheering for that as Trick merely sighs at everyone agreeing with that, he smiles as for the rest of the evening they enjoyed the rest of their beach day taking their time to enjoy the peace, not knowing what would come for them.

* * *

 _ **"So, there it is. A new start after the boat fiasco, though we all know with people like me that this peaceful day is going to be something we all wish back with what's coming. Apparently, I'm going to be a bit busy with certain individuals I'll be meeting with such as supernatural beings, new heroes, as well the fact I'll be traveling with Evie as well the others to places where will put our skills in making sure no crazy person tries to ruin our fun, only we get to cause trouble here. So, be ready for anything, cause with what I've learned about myself as well the talent I have within me, the people that want to try and be the new big bad as well want to takeover, they got a new nightmare to fear whenever they look up at the moon or in the shadows of the night. Me."**_


	23. Ep 23-On the path of being a good VK

**_"Now that day, is what I call a somewhat of a way to get me back into my old not so sadden as well get on my feet as well do the one thing people know me for. Making a bug collection as well becoming the next expert in insectology, yeah? Well wrong! This naughty VK is getting into all kinds if mischief as well causing chaos and insanity for everybody that wants to mess with me and my friends, but in order to do that I well, have to do some teamming up with the lucky teen that has to be my supervisor as well the basic role model of all heroes, drum roll please. Harold! He still a bit upset with me staying locked up in the bathroom so I said to him I'd go with him to handle this issue in this town. So I'm in the limo with him as well the best driver in the world, David! Heading to a situation which needs my help, while were on the road I'm merely texting to my friends back home seeing what their getting into."_**

* * *

Right across the roar was David, one of the best drivers who has dealt with helping out the kingdom as well riding shotgun was with Harold. The hero in training as well the son of Hercules as he got a call from Ariendele about Marshmallow going nuts as well scaring people away from his mountain as well throwing tantrums. The rumor sounded exaggerated but with what has happened in the last few days as well with what has gone on. It might has well been just as true, however in the back of the seats was that of Trickster, who was in his regular isle clothing as he didn't understand why he couldn't wear his standard vigilante suit. The Oogie boy was right now complaining about this as it had gotten on David's nerves in which he was inches away from throwing him out on the road, again.

Harold: "We've gone through this about twelve times T, you wanted to start off with a clean slate. You need to not wear the suit."

Trick: "Are you kidding me?! The guy is a freaking a ice man who has claws as well threw me in a giant snowball! I think I should at least wear something if I'm going to get slashed up again!"

Asking them all feeling like he was getting more upset as David soon groans at the two talking to each other as he merely tries not to lose it as they were a few hours away from their arrival. He decides to put on some music in which Trick merely sighs as his phone began to buzz a bit, he checks it out as it was none other than Mal as he was curious about what was going on.

 _"Hey bug boy? What's going on with you on the road?"-M_

 _"Just riding to the one place where the snowman I pissed off is going to have another go at me, and don't have my costume!"-T_

 _"Doesn't your regular clothing look like a costume?"-M_

She texted to him as he merely stops for a moment to think about it, looking at the mirror wearing his isle mask as well looking at his clothing he merely gets shocked at this as he felt like balling up in a small feeble position. The two in the back were a bit surprised that he wasn't complaining anymore as this was a bit peaceful, though Trick text's back to Mal about the comment she had sent him.

 _"I like to think of these clothes as my alter equal, my vigilante suit is good for many things then just hurting bad people. Such as wedding parties, birthday parties, bar mitzvah's and even that one time when Chad was going to get his tooth pulled out."-T_

 _"I remember that, in which you were the assistant and when the doctor asked for that gas to help him numb the pain. You gave him helium in which he inhaled as well made him sound like a chipmunk, most of the kids were horrified to think the doctor was pulling something out of a woodland creature."-M_

In which she sends a picture of him wearing a nurse's disguise as well replacing the tanks with that of the helium tank, soon the next image was that of Chad screaming in pain as well running people away from him as Trick was laughing on the ground. The wicked teen merely texts back thinking that was a good thing she brought up to lighten his mood.

 _"Oh yeah, that was the best thing I have ever done. But that doesn't mean I should go back to the same place to where the snowman can rip me a part limb from limb. Claw was going do that after i swiped some cookies from him."_

 _"Relax you wuss, it'll be fine. Also, Evie is really proud of you not bringing your costume here. She's making something for just the occasion for when you come back."_

In which it made him think about what she was making as the teen was merely began to think about it until he soon began to feel the cold of their arrival, looking outside of the window he happened to see none other than the small towns of the kingdom he had once came to in order to help find himself. It still looked the same with it's wooden decorations as well style as he groans at how dull it was to him, he preferred to that of a city full of people like him that loved a good fight. They soon arrived in front of a building in which they saw Kristoff, Anna's husband as well the kingdom's royal ice seller in which he smiled at them. The two heroes got out to check out the place as Harold hugs the blonde haired man in which he heard some bones crack.

Harold: "Oops, sorry about that."

Kristoff: "It's alright, kind of needed that. When I heard about the type of strength the son of Hercules had. King of sounded like someone that can help us with this situation."

He said sounding a bit glad that he was here, however he notices Trick who was touching some ice blocks as well scratching the surface of it trying to keep himself entertain.

Harold: "Oh, my friend here will be helping me out."

Kristoff: "Yeah, we've meet. He told me I look like Eugene."

Trick: "Well in my defense, I was slashed up as well crashed in the town. Because now I think about it, you do look different. Is it that chocolate you been eating here?"

Nudging his shoulder in which the blonde haired man gave the orange haired hero a look seeing that he was the only option to handle this situation. Harold, nodding seeing how Trick wanted to be a hero, in which he would do it in a peaceful way then going nuts and dicing everyone or thing up. He leads them inside of the building in which he explains to them what the situation was up on the mountains.

Kristoff: "It started weeks ago, when that huge fight happened between Mal and Uma. Something just snapped with the big guy, most people go up there to play in the snow as well to relax. However, he began to kick people off the mountain."

In which he shows photo's of most of the people that tried to visit the mountain leading to the giant snowman kicking them off as well scaring them away. There were rumors about him hiding something from the people which was something big as well dangerous, this had Trick intrigued hearing that word which it was like a trigger word for him.

Harold: "If thee is something up with Marshmallow then we have to see it for ourselves. He may not be exactly the most friendliest snowman, he is a citizen of Arendelle and we need to see if he needs help."

Trick: "Well our friend here said that he's hiding something, so it might be something bad. Which means we need to see what our big frosty friend is hiding."

Pulling out a small like switch blade as he begins spinning it around seeing how this might not be actually bad for them, though Harold stops him as he takes it away from him.

Harold: "Where'd you get this?"

Trick: "Well, I took it off some punk at a bar. Hid it in the one place not even you can get."

Which made the demigod and Kristoff look a bit freaked out as he handed back his small knife, getting back on track they had to travel up the mountain and right to the ice castle in which would be dangerous since the forest has been recently guarded by wolves. It didn't sound that bad as he handled worst animals that tried to eat him on occasions when he isn't on the job, the two planned to take the sleigh upwards to which they found a path to avoid the wolves which Trick was thinking about what the snowman could be hiding. With how much has happened as well days passed since the fight on the boat, things got much more stranger as well off.

Harold: "Trick? Did you hear the plan?"

He asks in which the orange skin teen merely gave him a thumbs up as well nodding seeing how he didn't hear jack about their plan as well just faked it. However, there was one thing that was on his mind, what would he wear?!

Trick: "Say Kristoff, do you got any winter gear I can wear? Just because I don't have muscles like wonder boy as well don't want to freeze."

Asking in which the man nods to which he leads him to a closet full of ice clothing as well stuff for him to wear as well to survive the cold environment of the mountain. The Oogie boy looked around seeing nothing but fur like coats as well things that weren't his style, however that could change for him in which he pulled out his switch blade closes the door behind the two in which he locks it.

Kristoff: "Does he actually act like this back home?"

Asking Harold in which he nods sadly to him in which the two walk out heading to the sleigh as the reindeer, Sven. Smiles at Harold as the demigod notices some carrots on the side in which he feeds him some to show that he was friendly towards him. He looks up at the mountains thinking about what the giant snow being was doing, what could be important for a giant like him to scare off people off the mountain.

Harold: "If he keeps doing this, then it will slowly lead to the people going to try and demand what's going on that mountain. And it's never pretty."

Thinking about how this would lead to the people of the place to ask questions, though that talk ended to which they heard the door opened looking at Trick wearing something that of ice wearing uniform which was colored all around with dark green and orange, also that of furry parts around the arms and legs of his body parts. He also had on some shades over his eyes as well some ice pick axes in which would be something he would use then his standard blades. The two gave him a look seeing how he looked strange as well the fact that he somehow found a way to avoid that small rule of him not looking for a fight.

Trick: "This is winter gear, not vigilante! There's a difference, now lets go ice monster hunting!"

In which he walks towards the sleigh and hops in the back ready for their mission, Kristoff and Harold merely sigh as they get inside of the sleight making their way towards their journey up to the mountain to see what has happened to Marshmallow as well figure out what was up with their snowy behemoth like friend.

* * *

Climbing upwards to the snowy mountain, the small mountain climbing group was right now walking upwards to the snow field noticing how things were so far alright as well calm in which it didn't seem there wasn't that much of a problem. Trick, getting bored was soon whistling a small tune in which he looked around seeing nothing but snow and tree's.

Kristoff: "So then, how's everything at Auradon? Bet you guys are getting all kinds of heroes to help out."

Harold: "Well, most of us are still training. We don't exactly become time heroes until graduation, but that doesn't mean we can't go out and help people in need of our service."

Explaining in which Trick was getting bored of this as he leans to the side of the sleigh bored like, looking at his phone he decides to send some pics of himself to his friends showing his new look as well his abs to Evie seeing how he needed something interesting to do. His phone soon buzzes as he looks and see's it was none other than his queen, Evie as he begins to text to her seeing what she would have to say.

 _"Nice look honey, though this still counts as a costume though."-E_

 _"But honey! This is winter gear! I need to get ready to handle anything that will happen to Kristoff and Harold since were going to see Marshmallow."_

Looking at the text in which he send some sad faces onto the phone, he waits to see what happens as he soon gets a text back from her seeing what she texted to him.

 _"Ok, though just promise not to get any blood stains on those clothes. They look very interesting, might want to use that look for a winter collection. Now behave, and I might show you that reward~"-E_

In which she sends a pic of her doing a pose as well her working on something for him in her room as his heart began to beat excitedly for whatever she had planned for him. Though it soon ended of him enjoying the moment as he looks up checking around as they were in the middle of some trees, apparently they saw some belongings of some people who tried to get near the castle. They saw coats, pic axes as well different types of things that were used to get close as they looked forward seeing ice spikes from the snow warning people to stay away from the castle.

Kristoff: "I get most people want their isolation, but this is too much."

Trick: "Meh, my collection magazines are much more guarded then this. It has spiked mouse traps in which I can touch, although they go right through my hands."

Seeing how this wasn't that much, though they began to hear something in the forest around them. It sounded like that of thumping in which Harold and Trick got up looking around as they got ready for whatever was on their way, looking right in front of them was whatever was coming as the two heroes as well Kristoff were ready for whatever would come as soon enough. They saw a miniature like mountain goat with big horns, Trick walking over to him he thought it was nothing as the goat hits him in his stomach making him fall onto the ground. Kristoff chuckled at this until they didn't notice behind them was a snowy like giant which was Marshmallow, he already in his ice form out in which he let out a roar towards them as he was going to swat them away.

 _"Go away!"_

Shouting towards Kristoff as the snow giant as he was going hit them, until Harold leapt over them and pushes the giant onto the snowy plain as Kristoff got Sven and the sleight out of the way. The demigod was able to keep him at bay as Trick soon spins his ice picks in which he begins to charge right at him as he leaps onto his back as he begins to chop on his back.

Harold: "Where not suppose to attack him! He's a friend!"

Trick: "Well tell that to him after I burned down his tree's!"

Shouting at him in which the giant soon jumps on the ground squishing him as he kicks Harold towards a tree, the snow like giant soon grabbed onto Trick's leg and begins to spin him around as he slams onto the ground. The giant throws the teen into a tree as he gets trapped onto the branches, Marshmallow rushes over to the tree and makes it soon collapses onto the ground as he also falls onto the ground hitting onto some rocks as well passing out. Harold, get back up seeing Kristoff trying to get him to stop, but the giant continue to warn him to leave as Harold soon punches his leg making it fall off his body. The beast looks at the orange haired boy as he hops on one foot as he soon collapses on him making him pass out as Kristoff soon escapes with Sven as he was going to get help while the two were at the mercy of the giant snow man.

 _ **Later**_

Right now in a icy like castle which had been fortified with spikes as well made sure not to be trifled with, inside was Harold and Trick who were hanging upside as well frozen hard as the two were unable to break free. This type of ice somehow not weak enough for Harold to break out of as well Trick who was just looking around the place.

Trick: "Hey, you get those moments in which you've seen this exact same thing but in a movie?"

Asking him a strange question in which Harold thought it wasn't the time to ask him about something irrelevant as he tried to bust out of the ice as well see if there was another way to escape. He struggled more until he noticed something harden as well hidden in the back of the dungeon, something else was with them as it was a massive like ice prison. There was a strange like figure within it as the object looked that of like a man as Harold tried to look closer, though his concentration was soon interrupted with Marshmallow coming down from the upper floor to which he looks at the two teens.

Harold: "Marshmallow, you've been a friend to the kingdom as well peaceful to everyone that has come here. Why are you scaring people of the mountain?"

He asked in which he turns to Trick in which he recognized his colors as the same boy that burned most of his tree's when he came here. The masked Oogie waves at him slowly as the snowy giant looks at Harold.

"No visitors, must protect."

He spoke in a slow like speaking tone as he pointed at the frozen object as the two didn't understand it, was he trying to protect it from the people? Was it something more to it? Trick however was bored by this as he soon does something to get him out of this. He uses his switch blade and hits the ice trying to make some scratches as it began to make a few cracks in it. As this continued to happen, he was able to shake a bit as he soon breaks free as well falls onto the ground landing into the snow.

Trick: "Well this isn't any better!"

Shouting within the snow as the giant snow brute noticed him, the Oogie boy soon got on his feet seeing the snow like monster coming right to him as he spins his blade out looking right at him. Harold, saw the look in his eyes as he was ready to do something idiotic in which he tried to shout at him going to stop him but wasn't able to do it as Tick threw the blade right at Marshmallow. However he was able to avoid the small blade in which he spins right onto the frozen ice statue making it stick right into it, the three saw how it stood firmly into the ice as well noticed that the cracks began to grow much more making the ice weaker.

Harold: "Trick, what. Have you done?"

Asking his friend in which the frozen statue soon exploded sending pieces of broken ice right towards them as a piece knocks Harold out of his imprisonment, Trick's knife lodged into his head and Marshmallow falling onto the ground. Seeing the object walking out of it's former ice prison, it stood around the same size as Monstro when he was with Uma. He had white fur across his entire body as well had blue hands as well a blue face, his eyes were red as well looked at the three in which it growls at them as well lets out a powerful roar making them cover their ears. The creature then leaps right upwards making a hole as well making an escape in which the three were speechless at what they saw.

Trick: "That, was a Yeti. A actual, white haired, monster sized yeti! Oh my widows! This is such a dream come true!"

Hopping around excited like as he always wanted to see one, he has heard stories of them being hulking sized creatures that could tear a down a town with their bare hands like a brute. He kept jumping in the air until he saw how Harold and Marshmallow weren't excited by this as the three soon went upstairs as well out of the castle to see the yeti looking around as well smashing tree's.

Harold: "While you were trying to enjoy the fact that you got to see him, Marshmallow told me about how dangerous the Yeti is. He was imprisoned long ago during a ice age, it wants nothing more to destroy humans that stalks it's lands. Which is Ariendele."

Pointing at the town below them in which that wasn't going to be good, Trick noticed his ice axes right outside as he picks them up as well hatched a idea. He whispers over to the demigod as Harold sighs, he picks him up and soon spins him around as well throws him like a baseball. The yeti looked down at the town about to ravage it until he soon feels something pinch in his back as he looks around seeing Trick who had a awe struck face like if he was a child seeing Santa Clause.

Trick: "I've been dreaming to see someone like you since I was eight years old, your fur is so fluffy."

He spoke in which the Yeti roars at him in which he grabs his leg as well begins to slam him onto the snowy field about six times in which gave the time for Marshmallow to rush at him as well tackle the Yeti onto the ground. Harold rushed over to see Trick on the ground with several broken bones as he was a bit dizzy from the aggressive smashing, the two giants continued to battle as Trick used his remaining strength to pull out his phone and taps the recorder button.

Trick: "Harold, record this. For all the haters, who say monsters fights, are primitive."

He spoke to his friend as he was regenerating slowly as the demigod held the phone as he sighs as he places it on a rock as Trick was able to walk towards the Yeti as he grabs onto his leg in which caused the beast to try and shake him off. That gave Harold and Marshmallow the time to do a powerful team punch making him fall right onto the ground as well collapsing into a few tree's as they soon collapse on him as well hitting him several times on his head making him unconscious.

Harold: "Ok, that was a bit intense. But now I understand it, you were protecting Ariendele from the Yeti by scaring people away. Smart, but next time try to tell people. It's easy to ask, I mean were all friendly to you."

Talking to the giant snowman as Marshmallow did a friendly like smile as well gives him a thumbs up, though they noticed Trick who was doing something else. They saw him using his axe and switch blade on the yeti as he was apparently shaving him of his fur as he was able to bundle it all up in his coat.

Trick: "I have to say, this was the best way to start a clean slate. As well, gives you my big friend a chance to try out a authentic Yeti blanket. Just need to have people sew it into one, which this makes us friends?"

He asks looking up at him in which the giant snowman merely pat his head showing that they weren't on good terms, he would tolerate him for a while as he went back to his castle as Trick does a fist bump in the air as Harold merely shakes his head about this, though in the mean time they would have to handle their giant yeti friend who was now free as well knocked out.

 _ **Back in Auradon Prep**_

Back in the school, Trick and Harold were able to send the Yeti to the enchanted exotic animal care center in which the people would protect the Yeti as well help him try to be peaceful then all time angry. Though it would take a while seeing how he was imprison in a block of ice for several years, never the less the job was done and Trick was able to make nice with Marshmallow. He was right with Evie as he was in his regular clothing as well holding onto a pillow in which kept him nice and toasty.

Trick: "So now, Winter is in the process of being a modernized monster. I call it bull crap sense he doesn't need to be like all these happy going animals, but that's hw Auradon is."

Evie: "Well, I'm glad you were able to help him out as well make amends with Marshmallow. Hearing that kind of healing with a giant isolated snowman is a bit well, dangerous."

Where she was behind her closet going to show him his reward, he was excited as she had modified his regular vigilante clothing as it was much more Halloween like with the orange and green expanded around the body as well felt light then before. He was shocked by this as he also saw something with the suit, his mask looked much more flexible as well soft like making it wearing it more enjoyable.

Trick: "Evie this, this feels amazing."

Evie: "Thank you, however. I did this, because even if you can't exactly be like every boy here. Doesn't mean you should go out busting up bad guys heads without some style."

Seating by his side as he merely chuckled by the gift she had given him as Trick looks at her with a smile.

Trick: "You know, you could suit up with me. Share in the bad guy fighting with me, that way we could be a real couple."

Evie: "Well, when there's a threat that wants to try and hurt everyone here. I'll think about it, but for now. You have your way of enjoying yourself, and I have mine. Being a smart, fashion designing VK."

Stating that if the time comes, she might join him in his vigilante life. However for now, they would enjoy their time together as well doing what they love, in their own wicked type of way of living here.


	24. Ep 24-Doing something nice for Carlos

**_"Hello you fans of things wicked as well of myself causing chaos and trouble. If you saw in the last episode, I got myself a new mask as well a look that'll help me with showing my true self to everyone that requires my assistance or needs a good old punch in the gut. Lately to say, your's truly has been taking it a bit easy as in I'm just catching up on school work. Which sucks! I mean, you think the same teen that leapt into fire and giant tentacle arms of doom would get you a ticket out but oh no. I'm like everyone else, but not entirely since I have been doing a small mission in which includes me in spying on a certain black and white haired boy we all know, we all love, Carlos. Now, I have met up with a lot of people here in Auradon, but I never spent that much time with him, yes on occasion I've messed with him countless times back on the isle because of the fact that he's considered amongst the group as the smart as well youngest of us. So after the boat fiasco, I thought it be best to keep a close eye on him as well Jane seeing how they became quite the pair as I think. It be best it's time to have these two cute as well nervous love birds become a bit more, intimate."_**

* * *

Right in the lunch room of Auradon prep, Trick as well sitting near Harold and Ruby was making himself a bacon, pepperoni as well ham sandwich that had barbeque sause with some hot sause by the side. He placed a napkin on the side as well began to act like an english gentleman and was about to eat his meal. The two heroes in trainning looked at their, rather wicked and strange friend as he never acted like this when eating.

Ruby: "Ugh Trick? While I think it's really gross to be eating all that cause of how it will destroy your stomach. What's the occasion?"

Trick: "This, lady in which you hit if someone talks about split ends. Is me changing my habbits, since I'm trying to start off a clean slate, I'd do it here with a good meal as well enjoy eating something that is really scary."

Explaining his reason as he cuts the large sandwich in half as although it made no sense, it was good to see him trying to act like he was a human.

Harold: "A clean slate isn't exactly about how you eat. It's just about you changing your ways in fighting bad guys as well how you act towards others. That's all."

Telling him what a clean slate mean as Trick, who was holding a knife as well a fork trying to cut the piece of the sandwich. Give him a look with his eyes widening about what he said as he nods him following what he meant.

Trick: "Oh, so then why the hell am I eating this like a butler?!"

Going back to his usual state as he threw the fork and knife behind him in which, unexpectdly hits chad's shirt and pins him on the wall making him scream. The orange skin Oogie soon bites down on the sandwich like animal enjoying the taste as the two teens, merely breathed in disappointed at how for thos last few seconds, Trick was acting human for once.

Ruby: "Babe, although your cute when your nice. Don't try it around Trick."

Hitting him with a honest truth as the demigod nodded to that statement as it might have been for the best to make him fall for it. Continuing their lunch, they happen to see Carlos who had Dude by his side as the two went by a table as he handed Dude a plate of food as for him, had several books studying for some tests coming up.

Trick: "Ever since I came here, Carlos has come from a frightened skunk head boy to a lean intellectual cut VK dog master. Sure he's got a girlfriend like Jane but, I'm sure there can be more for him."

Thinking for Carlos as he saw a lot of potential in him, if possible he could take Carlos underneath his wing and make him even more awesome but Harold notice his eyes as he sighs at him.

Harold: "Well, if Carlos needed anything he'd tell you or the others. So I think it's best to leave him to his own agenda's, besides. Jane, has been caught up with a lot of things in the school to which it's been difficult for them to have a relaxing time together."

Speaking on Carlos's behalf of what he wants to be after he is down with the school as Trick, slowly raises his eye brow noticing something off as well from VK friend. He was looking at a short brown haired girl which was Jane, she was seating by Carlos as the boy smiled to him as she had on her phone talking to people as well was pulling out some papers doing some writing on it. Trick, eye's widen looks at them seeing how a cute couple like them isn't appropriate for them.

Ruby: "Trick, don't you think of anything."

Trick: "Mwah? Oh please dear, do you two not see? These two love birds, these nervous as well intellectual individuals. Must, have, a..."

He stops at each word making a dramatic pose as the two felt embarrassed at the sight of Trick being a idiot as everyone notices the Oogie VK's rampant movement.

Trick: "Date!"

Standing on top of the table proclaiming this as Harold and Ruby, merely remained quiet as everyone else noticed in which that kind of reaction made Carlos and Jane, leave the room as they might have not heard him as Dude looked towards Trick shaking his head thinking that wasn't cool. Harold, grabs the back of him sitting him back down as the masked VK merely huffs away from them.

Harold: "T, your many things. But being subtle, is not one of them. Just let them be, I'm sure that Carlos and Jane will find a way to spend time with one another."

Giving him some simple advice as Trick, merely gave him a look as a fly was buzzing around him as that was a type of response as Ruby merely pulls out her frying pan in which she swats him on the side of his head making him land on the sandwich as Harold, looked shocked at that. The orange haired boy didn't know how to react as Ruby loos at the bug boy.

Ruby: "Leave the two alone."

Speaking to him in a serious voice as Harold sighs as that type of way was a way to get anything into his head, the two merely got up from their seats heading to their class as for Trickster. Merely licked the splattered sandwich around him as it was able to fuel him up, he grabs a napkin in which he wipes his face off as he makes a grip.

Trick: "I don't believe so, these two love birds have chemicals like a stomach. Rumbling from that of a powerful dragon, this fire must be set free for all to see. This, the scream king swears!"

Pointing up in the air looking serious as well determined to make sure these two have a proper date without going to let anything ruin it for them. He soon gets down and throws his food away as he notices Chad still stuck on the wall trying to get out, so far since then Trick merely felt sorry that since it has been too easy to make him scream as well have him act like a total princess. He removes the knives from his shirt to which he throws it in the garbage tapping the side of his face showing that he should have a good day. However for Chad, he's been hating Trick for how he humiliated him since he messed with Evie along with his friends when he was in hiding, till this day Trick had always done small as well harmless pranks on in a effort to get back at him. However, that dentist stunt was the last straw as he was going to get payback, one way or another.

 _ **Later**_

Trick, was right now leaning on a chair as well in the library with numerous sketches of him being a sort of monster cupid for Carlos and Jane as he had numerous sketches done for the two with him placing them in a type of environment to which they could enjoy themselves. It was quite the hassle as he wanted it to be sure that it had a lot of things they would like, such as sweet treats that were chocolate as well had a good band that played decent music. He bit the tip of his pencil thinking about it more as it was quite the challenge, he also had some coupons he found rom some 'people' that had ransacked a senior citizens home.

Trick: "Sheesh, Auradon claims to be the best place for happy endings as well have romantic places. However, they all have fluffy animals singing as well household items moving about."

Huffing to himself as he rubs the temple of his forehead, he would have shout till he saw the librarian walking by as he couldn't scream. Luckily enough, he felt a pair of two hands cover his eyes as they felt feminine like. From the feeling of them she had on dark blue gloves, they felt warm as they must have worked on something they required expert handling along with a interesting smell.

Trick: "Do I detect, cinnamon apple?"

"No, rose."

Speaking into his ear as the hands moved away showing Evie, his fairest girlfriend as well the most fashionable one in the entire school as he leans her head against her stomach seeking some comfort to which she was curious about. Noticing the notes as well sketches, it looked weird as she seats down curious about what her masked boyfriend was doing.

Evie: "Are you, planning a couples night?"

Asking him in which he looked a bit embarrassed by this as Evie took a closer look in which it was for Carlos and Jane, this kind of look made the girl gasp in a excited matter as the masked VK sighs.

Trick: "Yes, I'm planning them a date. It's the fact that, haven't you realized that when we all turned good as well joined up with the Auradon parade. Most evil people as well VK have been after us."

Telling her in which this was true, so far since they have been here most of things that these people have been afraid of have targeted them. Killer bugs, vengeful VK, bandits as well the occasional individuals who want to start trouble.

Evie: "Alright, that's true. So what's the occasion?"

Trick: "Well, think about it. Mal and Ben are a couple to which they can have a simple date to which they don't need to worry since one can become a dragon and another a possible beast. In which case I so pity the two if they try to, you know. Birds and.."

Before finishing his comment, Evie slaps him in the face as the Oogie teen deserved that as well nods to him.

Trick: "Ok, then there's Jay and Lonnie. Those two are skilled fighters, so they don't need to worry about anything. Then there's us, which you already know we can handle anything. Now there's Carlos and Jane, in which you can see before you."

He pulls up a small sketch of the three couples showing off their skills while for Carlos and Jane, they were in a tower looking like a prince and a princess as they were being guarded from any kinds of evil that would come near them.

Evie: "So, your plan is to have them spend a time together as well to the point where they can soon defend themselves?"

Sounding like it was a whole ordeal as Trick, seemingly enough nods to her as in a way. What would be better then a lovely cute couple? A lovely cute couple that can handle themselves in a fight. Evie, didn't enjoy this idea as the two didn't enjoy to cause trouble or start it, they just wanted to have fun as well enjoy the place they lived in.

Trick: "I know that look Evie, that it's a bad idea. Though hear me out, I'm not exactly going to put them in a wrestling ring. Though with this sketch I just saw, it just gave me the perfect date spot for the two of them to head of to."

In which he looks for several coupons as he finds one that was perfect for the two, the Disco Grotto club. It had numerous collections of thingumabobs which Ariel had collected since Auradon was first created. As well had the best music to play, he taps on the coupon in which this was the lucky golden ticket. Evie, looks at him with a curious expression seeing how this wouldn't work.

Evie: "Seriously? A dance club? You know Carlos doesn't like these types of parties after that party I told you about. Where Mal, put me in a closet full of bear traps and Carlos had to save me."

Trick: "Yeah, but there's no bear traps. There's lobsters playing instruments."

Making the situation sound more friendly like as this place wasn't exactly a spot for people to start trouble, one time while she was with some friends she heard that this was a good place to let loose as well being around friends as well enjoy themselves. Also, that it could let them wear something would make them the talk of the town.

Evie: "Alright, but you better promise me that there be no bad guys, no monsters and especially no pranks to anyone."

Listing the rules in which he nodded to all of them as he crossed his heart promising that there be no antics as well nothing bad happening, tonight would be all about Carlos and Jane having a good old fashion date night. As the two continued to talk amongst each other on how they would plan this, Chad was lurking in the background looking at them as this was payback.

* * *

Right in the afternoon, Trick was able to catch up with Carlos as he was going to his dorm to rest up for a tourney game. He told him about a new game release as well it coming out tonight. Though he would need to wear something for this event, he handed him a type of disco type of clothing which was a long sleeve jackets as well pants in which it was red with white strips. He had on a black shirt showing dog bones as he looked like a strange type of disco cosplayer.

Carlos: "I still don't know why I need to wear this."

Trick: "Come on, it's not all that bad. Besides, I'd go in my costume but. I made promise not to."

Explaining to him as he didn't understand this as he led the white and black haired boy to that of where they were heading off to, soon enough they had arrived at the Disco Grotto. The two saw numerous people walking inside with different types of clothing as well making them look the party as Carlos looks at him surprised at how he lied to him as he was going to back away until Trick stops him.

Trick: "Hang on there buddy, I know it seems a bit much. Though trust me, your going love me for the rest of your life."

Carlos: "Ugh T, although your changed into being one of the good guys. Your a terrible liar, also. I'm dating Jane!"

Stating the obvious as he nods to that, as he soon points to the right showing Evie. Who had on a fashionable like disco look with her having a peace symbol headband on as well a jacket over her as well some dark flower pants as well her having spiked wrist bands which where gold. Standing by her, was Jane. In which she had sort of nineteen seventy clothing that was light blue with orange like patterns on the side. She had dark pink lines in her hair as she looked really nervous about how she dresses as the two boys merely dropped their jaws as how their dates looked like.

Jane: "This, doesn't make me weird or anything right?"

Evie: "No honey, it just makes you look very unique. As well has your boyfriend worship you even more."

Giving her a answer as the two soon walked into the place as Trick, shakes his head along with Carlos as the two walked in to join the others inside as they were going to have a interesting couples night. As the teens went inside, they saw the whole scene in which it had lights as well people dancing as it was quite the sight. Heading to a table, Trick was able to get a seat for the group as they all sate down, so far it was a lot for the two as they never went to a party like this.

Carlos: "It's really loud here, you guys didn't have to do this."

Trick: "Oh trust me, you as well as Jane needed it. You guys are like a business couple, so I think it's best to get you all some relaxation. In which, is this."

Fingering this place as he soon notices the food being served as he gets up to which he goes to get them, Jane was still a bit nervous about where she was as well what she had on as her mother would totally freak out.

Jane: "So, did he actually do all this on his own? No doing dangerous jobs or anything? Nothing violent?"

Evie: "No, he's been right now trying his best to take it easy as well try not to get into to much trouble. As well giving back to everyone, in which case you two since he thought out of all the people. You two should have some fun."

Sounding optimistic for them in which Jane smiled at how he was being generous to them in spite of what has happened to them. Though Carlos, was a bit to clever to fall for this type of ploy as Evie merely laughed at how he figured this out.

Evie: "He also wants you all to be ready for whatever happens, in which case is for you all to let loose as well move your bodies."

Telling the truth in which Carlos snapped his fingers, as soon as this happened Trick came in with holding four slices of pies which was cherry. He places them down in which they looked at the snacks seeing them looking sweet as well smelling it as well. Feeling a bit suspicious of this, Carlos decides to try it as he quickly takes a bite of the cherry pie slice as the three looked at his reaction. Waiting for a response, he looked like he was about to cry out of pure sweetness as he gives a thumbs up as Jane soon tries her own. It was tasty as the others dig in as well.

Trick: "Now this is how we should enjoy ourselves, eating snacks and about to go out and dance like fools on a runway."

Announcing in which made the two look a bit scared like as the music began to hype up as it was a good time to get up on the dance floor, Carlos. Being the first to notice felt a bit nervous as he gets up showing his hand to Jane thinking it might be quite fun. Jane, noticed how calm he was in the moment in which gave her confidence as she grabs onto his hand as she joins him in the dance floor. So far they used some old school like dancing moving left to right in synch as Trick and Evie watched the couple dance.

Evie: "So, are we going seat here all night or join in?"

She asked her boyfriend in which Trick smirks at the question as she pulls her right off the seat to join in, the two couples soon began to dance in sync as well do their own type of dancing as they looked up in which a disco ball was spinning around showing it's colorful reflection. As the couples continued their dance, they soon hear the doors burst right open in which the music screech's to a halt. Looking right in front was several bandits, three minions with angry like expressions as they were near a angry muscular troll growling at them in which in front of them was Chad.

Jane: "Chad? What are you doing?"

Chad: "Getting pay back, for all the pranks and things he has done to me."

Pointing at Trick in which the three turned to Trick, in which the Oogie boy sighs at how this blonde haired prince had a grudge against him. In which case it has been known he doesn't like chad that much since he messed with his friends.

Trick: "Well I'm sorry, but blame yourself for acting like a jerk to my friends here. Yes, you've changed, but sometimes I think if I do these things. It helps you learn not to be a jerk to everyone else."

Chad: "Well now, it's time for payback. Big time, which is why I found these guys who don't like you. In which case their going rough you up."

Speaking at him sounding victorious like in which the goons looked at the blonde haired boy thinking that roughing him up was what they were brought in for. Trick, knew each of them as he stopped them from robbing people as well doing wicked evil things to the point they try to hurt him.

"Ugh, you realize that were going hurt him. Not, rough him up."

The troll spoke to Chad in which he looked a bit surprised by this in which that wasn't what he wanted, sure he can be sometimes a bit rude but never hurt anyone. In which the minions tackle onto his back making him unable to move as now, they would have to save him.

Trick: "What? Oh no, blonde hair wonder brought this mess on him. I'm not doing jack."

Evie: "Well your the one that stopped these guys, and if they hurt Chad. You get the blame for it."

Responding to him in which Chad, looks a bit frightened by this as Trick makes a frustrated face as well Carlos in which the four looked at the men. Jane, however knew what to do as she slowly pulled out her phone from behind calling for assistance as she though fighting wouldn't be fun as she steps in front going to speak to the men.

Jane: "Ugh, hello. My name is Jane, and I ugh. Would like it if we all don't ruin this place, it really is a place for everyone to have fun."

"Yeah, our definition of fun. Is kicking the living hell out of the freak near the gold digger Chad told us about."

A bandit spoke pointing at Evie as soon enough, the blue haired VK's eyes widen in which was like a trigger word as well Trick's as Carlos saw their looks. The young boy slowly pulls Jane away from them as she didn't know what was going happen as Chad gestured to bring them as Carlos, steps on the mans shoe and takes Chad away as the three rush out.

"Hey get back.."

Before the criminal could say anything, he felt a hand on his right shoulder as he turns seeing a angry Trick along with Evie with their eyes burning right at them all as they didn't know what was about to happen. Soon enough, the three teens soon heard what sounded like a massive fight with tables being shattered into pieces, bodies dropping on the ground and of course men screaming like girls. It kept going on until the guards came to the scene in which they went over to check on what was going on, soon enough. The men rushed out with bruises and marks on their bodies as if they were being tortured like, they hid behind the men shaking in fear as Trick and Evie walked out looking menacing as the men still cowered in fear.

Royal captain: "What happened here?"

He asked in which the two, saw Chad looking scared as they couldn't let him get punished for this. Sure, he's a idiot some times but not exactly all mean.

Evie: "These guys came here trying to ruin a party my boyfriend set up with our friends. They ruined our night, so could you please take them away. Cause, I think they need help, kind of went a bit crazy with the soda."

Explaining as she looked at her nails not being cracked from the rough housing she did on them as the Auradonian men took the men in, walking to Chad he still looked a bit worried about what would happen next. Trick, seeing how this was his fault merely sighs and pats his shoulder.

Trick: "I'm, sorry. Of how I acted to you, I may have gotten carried away with the pranks, I promise that it won't happen again."

Apologizing to the blonde haired prince in which he smiled at how a mighty like VK would apologize to him in which he accepted it.

Chad: "I may have gone a bit overboard, but hey. At least you two were able to stop them since I told them about.."

Before saying anything, Evie gave him a glare which looked like her mother's as it made him shut up, he apologizes to the others and request to be taken back to the school as Trick looks at Carlos and Jane seeing how this night was suppose to be for them. Before the masked teen could say anything, Carlos stops him by giving him a smile as well pats his shoulder.

Carlos: "I know what your going say, and don't worry. It was, kind of nice doing something new as well fun."

Jane: "Yeah, kind of more fun then reading books. But, will my mom know about this?"

Looking worried as Trick merely shakes his head not going to let that happen, the four soon headed back to the school to get some needed sleep as well enjoy the rest of the night without anything crazy, not that it won't matter since their VK, so the craziness would come to them. Though they had each other to handle to, so that counts.

* * *

 _ **"All jokes aside, I recently heard about the recent passing of Cameron Boyce. He was a great as well funny person to see on screen in which I enjoyed seeing in movies as well shows. His sense of humor will never be forgotten, it won't be the same with him gone. However, as long as we remember him for how he was to make everyone around the world laugh as well enjoy life. He won't be forgotten, rest in peace buddy. To the friend as well VK who taught all how to be wicked and rotten to the core ,in our own ways."**_


	25. Ep 25-A brand new look for Jordan

**_"Alright, with that whole date night failure in which took me a while to set up for Carlos and Jane. I kind of, gone a bit. Well ugh I don't know what the word is but ugh, freaking pissed off! I mean I try to be a good guy for one night, but oh no. It can't happen under the fact that Chad, the person I sometimes play jokes on goes a bit revenge happy and calls some thugs to ruin the night. And to top it off, had the curls on that hair of his to speak about my Evie as a gold digger, to which case. I should really do something to him, but all things a side. He's getting punished by cleaning the damaged that happen to the club, to which it's going take a week. Now, you'd think I would seat outside watching him as well drinking a fresh smoothie as well eat a hot dog watching his royalness clean up the place._** ** _Sadly no, I have other things to do in which is helping me do something with my new stylish suit which my girlfriend made me. Hunting down bad guys! What? It's my job, as well the best thing to do with my powers since it's been a bit boring here in the school."_**

* * *

It was the afternoon at a exercising building, apparently Trick was called upon due to a few individuals that got picked on due to them being weak like as well unable to get any stronger. This involved them stealing some potions that involved them to be a tip top perfection of being fit as well stronger then everyone, however it lead to them going crazy as well going on a rampage. In which case, the owner had to call Trick in since he was willingly to help out to where he would still get paid. Rushing out of the doors was people frightened a terrified as the masked VK was flipping away from muscular like men who were throwing dumbbells as well weights at him.

Trick: "Hey! Don't you know that stuff is for people who want to do something then watch Television?!"

Yelling at the men as there were around three men, they all had on tracksuits as well headbands on their heads. Also, they had muscles as well looked like raging behemoths as they growl at him in a hostile like tone. To which, they flex a bit to be still fit as well showing off their physic to the point where Trick got annoyed.

"Puny green man, you dare think you can handle the Olympian trio? Once we are done with you, we shall show all of Auradon how strong we are."

Speaking in a German like sense which made Trick look a bit insulted to where he notices some small color like weights, he rolls to them to which he begins to throw them at their heads as it did nothing but make them laugh.

Trick: "I'll have you know you muscle bound ox's, my body is that of perfection. Behold!"

In which the trio didn't understand what he talked about since he looked weak, removing he shirt he shows his orange like body as it looked scarred as well that of being burnt. The horrifying sight of him as well the Oogie boy doing his own type of flexing, it made two of the muscle men hurl as Trick soon stretches his arms as well shows his abs which caused the two to throw up on the ground.

"Hey! I asked you to save my place, not ruin it!"

Spoke the owner who was hiding behind the cashier stand but was quickly silent by the older brother who threw a weight at him, however the man ducked from the throw. Trick, looks at the two vomiting brothers as they were right now spewing out a rainbow like puke, the reaction caused them to lose their muscles as well fall on the ground unable to move or lift themselves up. The sight of his brothers changing back to their weaker as well puny selves made the older brother look upset as he tenses his muscles up showing how he was going use all of his strength to break him.

Trick: "Well I am saving this place, you just need a average man to clean up the rainbow puke. Just tell them it was from a ju.."

Before he could respond to the man, he was grabbed by the throat as well brought up as well began to be hurled by the older brother from wall to wall. He used him like a ragdoll as Trick slammed right onto every kind of equipment in the place as he gets held upwards into the air.

"Foolish VK! You may have been able to defeat the likes of Uma, but to the likes of me. I am a demigod!"

He spoke to which he slams his back onto his knee making the boy screamed to the point where he had his back broken, dropping on the ground the brother laughs like if he was a Gaston imposter where he thought he had won. However, Trick looked at him to where he grips his fist and punches him right in the family jewels making the brother look surprised by this dirty sneak attack.

Trick: "I'll have you know, that it doesn't take muscles to beat enemies. It takes cunning, vigilance, as well stuff to screw over the enemy! Like this."

Presenting him with that of a dune bug in his pocket, the wounded brother looked at the small like bug as he soon smells it scent from it. The musk from the bug made the giant move back as well hurl, to which he throws up right on his face as he passes right out from the smell to the point he collapses on the ground. Trick, looking at the defeat man as well his brothers look at the others as they didn't get back up.

Trick: "Gross. Though, is it strange that the color matches one of the cupcakes I had?"

Asking himself to which he thinks about it for a moment, until he forgets it as he walks to the spot where the owner was hiding to which he taps on the desk. The frightened man pops his head out to check if the place was safe, however all he saw was destroyed equiptment as well vomit on the ground.

"It's ruinned! It'll take weeks for me to clean this up."

Looking upset to which the masked teen nodded in which he tried his best to feel his sympathy, to which he didn't since he works out for free in his own room as well whenever he's in a fight.

Trick: "Right, now about that pay?"

Asking in a innocent like tone as well showing a happy like expression, the owner gives the boy a look as he soon begins yelling at him about why he should even get paid for not saving the place. As well hearing about him from the boat incident, where he would try to become a hero. Though with this stunt it wouldn't make him one but more of a troublemaker as well a thug who wants money for protection, as this continued Trick merely pulls out a black widow and throws it on his nose making him fall onto the ground in which the masked teen looks at him.

Trick: "You know, I'm exactly handling being a hero so easy. I was raised on a island to which it had nothing but bad examples of parenting as well learning how to not love or share, which you do to this, former work out place."

Talking to the owner in a calm like sense while his yellow eyes looked at the owner closer which made him scared.

Trick: "However, even if I stand with the good guys who get all the attention as well love from Auradon. Don't think you, or anyone he expect that I am one of them, I'm just a freak from the isle who's protecting this land for my family and my true love."

Speaking in a dark like tone to which made the man a bit more terrified, as this happened Trick began to feel he was going overboard with this. He whistles to his arachnid to come back to him in which he lifts up the owner, dusting him off as well showing a friendly like expression not being evil.

Trick: "Apologies, still trying. But hey! Let me be nice by showing a good Auradon smile that everyone loves."

Exclaiming to which he removes his mask showing his orange face, seeing the look of his face as well smile made the man soon pass out from this in which he collapses on the ground.

Trick: "Great, another fainter. Oh well, time to help myself."

To which he looks around the place and notices that of a cash register, pressing a few buttons he takes the amount he was promised as well notices the camera. He sighs to which he goes to the recording room and smashes everything so the cops don't see that he went a bit overboard with that sinister speech he gave to the man. Walking right outside of the gym, he notices several Auradonian forces coming in to which they looked inside to check out what had happen to which the officer looked that of what had happen.

Trick: "So, the three Olympian trio went in and trashed the place. I came in and stopped them, though they did puked around the place which I would not clean up with those small items detectives use to look at the samples. Weird side effects can happen, oh also that the owner passed out."

Pointing inside showing the owner looking passed out to which the officer gave him a look, Trick merely puts a innocent like face to which he lets him go as Trick skips away as well smiles at the jewels he got from the place to which he could get something for Evie as well himself.

 _ **Later**_

Making his way to Auradon prep, he goes near a tree to which had his school clothing as he quickly swaps right out of his standard masked clothing to which he gets into that of school clothing. Feeling like his usual self, he grabs his bag as well makes his way to the school in which he was about to enter until he looks down noticing something. A small like circle below his foot to which looked like a trap, in which he soon gets pulled right upwards as well dragged up to the surface of the school rooftop as he lands right onto the rocky floor.

"You can fool those people with taking their money, but you can't fool me."

Spoke a strong yet female voice to which Trick looks up seeing that of Miley as she crossed her arms as well had her Holiday girl uniform on, after the boat she became a bit more serious in protecting the kingdom as well made sure that no harm would come to it.

Trick: "Ok, I may have taken a bit too much but in fair of the man.."

Before he could make a good explanation for what he did, she shows her right hand to which that meant she needed those diamonds back so he could repair the gym. Not wanting to fight as well already tired of it, he hands her some of the diamonds to which he kept a few since he did the job. Miley, looking at him sighs seeing how that this might have been because he spoke ill towards him.

Miley: "I'm sorry that most people aren't exactly grown fond of you, but you can't exactly scare the daylights at them as well steal from them. It makes people still see you as a villain."

Trick: "After what I did? Bull crap."

He spoke to her in which it didn't make much sense as he did get burned as well crushed at the same time, he gets up looking at the view of the place as well the forest and everything else.

Trick: "If it wasn't for me, Ben would have been killed and Mal would have gone bad. But oh no, Mal and the others are seen as heroes and I'm only, me."

Speaking in a bit of a sadden like tone to which with what he has done, it be impossible to be shown the gratitude that his VK friends had gotten for just being here. Miley, having time to balance her time as a masked vigilante as well her school life could tell she had gotten a bit attention from the people noticing Holiday girl protecting others. Maybe it was because that she worked that of the traditional hero sense, while Trick did it his own way.

Miley: "I, can tell you that you've done a lot of good things since you've been here. And that, it'll take time to get it, but you should know you got one thing that no one else has."

Giving him a bit of hope to which she points at a familiar face, the two look at seeing Evie along with her talking to that of Freddie, Jane as well Ally to which his sadness was gone seeing his girlfriend being happy as well enjoying the new chance of life she was given.

Trick: "A wicked girlfriend as well attractive one at that, hehe. You got me there red."

Smiling to which she shows him the way down, as well giving him his bookbag to which he looked a bit upset to which he hates going to class as he places it onto his back as well heads right to class since he was still a student here like he promised so long ago. Walking down the stairs, he quickly rushes to that of science class to which he made it on time. The students look at him as he waves at them in a friendly manner to which they did so as well, though they tried not to stare since he did come back from the dead as well is considered a target for enemies.

 _"Well, if this is the attention I get. I should possibly go into that of modeling, maybe then I can get some fans."_

Thinking about it as he soon find a good spot for him to seat which was in the back to which he could pay attention while doing some things which had interested in him. Which was that of doing some new costume designs as well calls that he has gotten since the boat, so far while he may not be getting a lot of fame like other heroes. He has been getting jobs that require him to get roughed up as well have him face a lot of interesting individuals, as he continued to work his phone began to buzz to which it was from that of Jordan.

 _"Well if it isn't the most genie girl of the land, what I might do for you this time?"-T_

 _"I need your help with something, it requires your special attention. To that, I mean in need you as well your being unpredictable on something only you can understand."-Jordan_

To which, he gets a strange like text to which it was that of an arm. Though it was her arm as Jordan had bracelets as well of blue like skin, this had him a bit intrigue to which he decided to look in on this as he took the job. She sends him the location where he would need to be as well to come alone, the more of how it sounded mysterious made him want to shake his hands in excitement as this was surely to be fun.

* * *

It was night time, he arrived to that of the edge of the forest as he was right near a rocky like surface to which he had to be that around a large like wall. So far he saw no one to which he leans on the side as well sighs a bit upset to which crosses his arms, tapping his finger as well looking a bit irritated that he been dragged off to somewhere he didn't know was one thing. Getting fooled by a girl was had a sweet like southern accent was another to which he sometimes watches Jordan's videos of how to get the right nail polish on as well making fine jewelry. It was for Evie, not himself to which he would reply not saying he watches it for himself.

"Trick? You here?"

Asking a familiar with that of Jordan, he gets alarmed by her to which the shadows around him blocked her appearance to which this had him curious in which he acknowledges he was here.

"Listen, before I come out. I need you, to not laugh or say anything dumb questions that always lead to a rude jokes."

Trick: "Hey, I'm respectful to that of all women. Either good or bad, they all amazing and fantastic to the eyes of..."

Before he could say anything, Jordan soon comes out to which his talking quickly stops looking of the amazing like Jordan. Except, she had light blue skin with that of the same clothes he see, the sight of a light blue skin Jordan made Trick speechless as well had her nervous to which it was like this was something she had hidden for a while.

Jordan: "Look, before you say anything. I ugh, usually drink a potion that helps me put on a mirage like skin to cover my actual skin. To which, helps me blend in as well act like the other girls. So there, I said it."

Explaining to him of why exactly why she places on this type of makeup, instead of seeing a VK that usually makes a lot of jokes as well comments about people. He merely stared at her in awe as well looking at her from top to bottom.

Trick: "Sorry, it's just the fact that I made a comment to Jay about you being a belly dancer as a wish. To which now, that idea went up to around eighty percent of attractiveness."

Pointing his finger up to which Jordan growls at him in a angered like expression to which she sighs seeing how there was no time to get mad a idiot to which the purpose of why she called him here was important. Going to the side of the wall, there was a hidden like entrance to which had a staircase.

Trick: "Oh, spooky cave. Yes."

Jordan: "Well, the reason why I need you is because. The potion I'm able to make is being guarded by mud men."

Replying to him to which he turns his head at her seeing how that was something that would never come from her, leading the way the two head down as they had to be stealthy as well quiet. Walking down the path, Trick couldn't help but look at her to which she looked a bit more unique as well attractive to which she turns her head not trying to get noticed.

Trick: "Wait, why exactly do you need this? I mean Miley is a ragdoll daughter that is sown together by stitches. I bet the people love you."

Thinking this type of new look might get her more fans online, though with this to which she breathes in thinking it wouldn't work.

Jordan: "It's because, most people are afraid of Genie's. Because of Jafar, although people love my dad as well my mom with their unique personality. They are afraid of their shapeshifting, as well the fact that they could turn on them. It's hard to cover up my skin with any type of make up, though this lake here helps me blend in."

Explaining him of why she needs it, it's true that most genie's can make a lot of people feel puny. But that doesn't mean a girl like her who people like to be friends with should hide for who they truly are. Looking a bit upset at this, he was going speak his mind the two soon notice the pond. It cleansed with that of a light watery like pond, so far it shined like a blue jewel to which he soon hears a bunch of laughter as it was some dark mudded men. They were muscular like as well had green eyes to which they were enjoying the water as well having a party.

Trick: "Ugh, I think maybe we should turn back and. Possibly bomb the doorway and not let these guys out?"

Giving a good suggestion to which Jordan looks at him to which that wasn't what she wanted, he sighs at how annoyed it was to which he rubs his forehead as he looks at the men. Trying not to lose his focus, he stands up as well cracks his neck and hands to the point as he walks out in the open to which the mud men look at the green masked teen growling monster like.

Trick: "Sup dudes, got any drinks? Orange juice? Soda? Something that has a fruity flavor? Or the rocky stuff that makes you puke out mulch."

Making a small joke to which one of the mud men shoots out a arm at him to which he takes cover and cuts off the arm, this made the men charge at him to which he begins to cut most of them apart as well continues to chop them up one by one as they became smaller as well challenging.

"So your the freak that genie girl went to? Ha! Knew that she wasn't like her dad."

Spoke one of the mud men to which Jordan sneaked passed them to which she avoided any kind of attention as Trick. Was stomping on them as well kicking them across the wall, placing his swords on his back he grabs to small rocks and begins squishing them as well noticing one coming from behind. To which, he jumps right in front of him and squashes his head while the other men try to get the drop on him.

"You should be helping monsters like us, she's using you so that she can blend in with all of those people who think their all good and shining. Though they have their own evil, to which they think monsters like us belong in the shadows."

The mud men spoke to which they slowly forms together into that of a giant like humanoid to which he got a bit frightened by this startling transformation as he moves back. Jordan, pulled out a small vile to which she was about to take the pond water to which she soon see's Trick moving back from the giant mud like creature as this had her in a predicament.

"Even if you bat me as well win, your friend still loses. She'll be nothing more then a outcast for hiding herself, the reason why I took this spot because this place keeps our skin nice and smooth. As well makes me stronger, so once I crush you I'll be sure to tell everyone their favorite genie girl, is a freak just like you."

Speaking ill towards Jordan as he pulls out his blades as he continues to cut him upwards as well tries to get him down, as he continued to do so it made him laugh at him to which he drowns him downwards as well sucks him within him to which the monster like mud man laugh to which he turns to look around. He notices Jordan gone as well hiding from him to which made him look around.

"Aw what's the matter? I drowned your psycho so you decide to split? Maybe I should visit your friends back at that school of yours. Maybe I can tell them about your.."

Before he could finish, he gets stomped by that of a giant frying pan to which it was Jordan as she became a giant pan.

Jordan: "Sorry muddy, but I think your more flatten then me being split."

Making a comment to which she removes as well begins to flip him around as well makes him to that of a ball, in which she changes into a baseball bat as well hits him across the wall as well changes into a paddle ball handle to which she hits him across the walls.

Jordan: "Sure, I spent half of my life hiding myself afraid of what might people think of me. But I'm not going let some dirt sized clod talk to me about being afraid as well let my friends get dragged into this!"

In which she soon grows into a giant like woman as well holds him, she becomes that of a pottery maker as she soon sculpts it into that of a statue of herself as well makes sure it looked right. Soon enough, she changes into a dragon as well breathes fire onto the muddy statue making it fossilize as well unable to move. Changing back into her normal self, she walks up to the statue looking at it seeing if Trick was alright, however she began to notice the statue of herself shaking. Moving back from it, she see's it beginning to crack as well covers her eyes to which the pieces scattered across the place as well Trick that was raising his hands up as well looking around as well doing a loud like roar.

Trick: "Freedom!"

Shouting out loud to which, she notices the pieces of the cracked places caused the place to shake as well about to cave in. To which, Jordan quickly grabs Trick as well rushes back up to which he holds on tight in which the two make it out alive as well see the entrance closed off as well now unable to be reached. Still on the ground, Trick. The teen masked teen looked at Jordan with a shocked like expression to which Jordan notices as she stands back up dusting herself off.

Trick: "Are you telling me you could have shape shift these guys a straight up ass kicking?! And you let them do that to me?! Why?!"

Asking to which shape shifting was quite a amazing ability, to which Jordan merely rubbed her arm a bit embarrassed that she decided to use those abilities for just right now.

Jordan: "I can only do it if my skin color is shown, when I look normal I'm just ordinary. Which is now, impossible since the pathway is closed."

Stating the obvious to which they soon look at the entrance to the enchanted pond in which, he thought it was good as he places his arms on his hips.

Trick: "I think, this is the right thing. Because attention, is something we gotta get for what we are. Not for what we try to be, in which that's what I have been doing. Although I'm still working on being good, but I can't help myself to being wicked. In which leads to not many people like me for what I do, but some people like friends do. To which, I believe we all should be ourselves as well enjoy the company we have. And if not, screw them."

Making a speech to which Jordan, raises a confused like expression as she kind of gotten the message. Maybe this could be the start of a all new Jordan, possibly with making new videos with her shape shifting abilities. Meaning that she could get more fans online, though she wouldn't tell Trick. All she could do was hug him for helping her through this ordeal as he excepted it, the two soon head back home to enjoy what they had just learned, as well possible get cleaned up from almost getting buried alive as well covered in mud.


	26. Ep 26-Hop of faith

**_"This whole thing with me getting either my ass kicked or rather messed up in the worst manageable ways to the point where I have a group of nurses as well doctors follow me around. Though they all have to be male nurses, cause Evie gets a bit defensive about them being close to me as well that of looking at how they look in their white uniforms. Their like angels that you need to only get hurt to see them, though this isn't about me. This is about Jay who get's embarrassed as well plans on finding him and spin him around into a choke hold, oh I got to get that and paper view it."_**

* * *

Right off Auradon prep, Ben was leading the group of boys which included Jay, Carlos, Chad and lastly Trick as the five were traveling up a rocky like pathway.

Carlos: "Hey Ben? Is this like a initiation or something? Cause I thought those were a myth."

Ben: "No. it's something special I thought you guys might like since you guys are good at doing exciting things."

Replying to his friend in which whatever he was saying sounded a bit strange as the three got curious. Whatever it was they could handle it, as well that of Jay to which so far nothing in Auradon had made him afraid to try anything that would give him a thrill. Walking up to that of a cliff, the group looks down seeing that of a large body of water. They also happened to notice several individuals at the bottom as there were a few students from the school that were looking right on top of the cliff to which Mal as well the others were learning about what kind of strange thing that was going to happen.

Ruby: "Ok girls, it's a tradition that most boys that attend Auradon go through the leap of faith. It helps them get confident as well show that if you can pass this, then anything would be like a breeze."

The yellow haired girl spoke to the VK girls as they looked at the boys to which Claw, Scar's son merely crosses his arms as he merely looks up as well smiles at it to which Mal and the others look at him.

Mal: "Hey, you should be doing this as well."

Claw: "Well, I may be attending the school. But, I'm a cat, and I a thing about water. So don't expect me to jumping for the amusement of others."

Replying to her in which Freddie, does a chicken like sound teasing him in which the lion teen growls as well Freddie to which, Ally walked over showing the VK girls of other princes going through the initiation as it showed Harold. Who wore glasses as well making a giant wave of water to which blew away everyone, then Ben when he was introduced to the cliff where his mom watched the sight as well got scared.

Evie: "You know, there's one person that I don't see."

Ally: "Chad, he's always been afraid to do it. Though I don't know why he decided to do it all of a sudden."

To which, Mal and Evie knew that it might have involved several shoes taken from Chad's room. Apparently something stole all of his shoes and each of the set were going to be used as bait for crocodiles. As they new it was Trick, CJ grabbed some binoculars as well whistled at the cliff as well how high it was.

CJ: "That be one heck of a spot for plank walking, maybe we could try that eh?"

Asking the group to which they give her a look at how dangerous the idea was, though they merely look up seeing the five boys standing at the edge to which they were having a doubt of doing this to which they didn't know what to do. Chad, tried to find the best way to get out of here though Trick merely kept by his side with a frightening expression as well was doing this without his mask.

Trick: "Chad? Now I've heard about you not doing this. Is this the type of Auradonian example you want to present to us as well future VK?"

Chad: "Ugh, no. Because I don't want to die."

Carlos: "Wait die? We can die from this height?!"

Asking in a frightening like tone in which Ben went to him calming him down that no one would die from this jump, it wasn't that big of a jump. Jay, looked down thinking it wasn't that much to which he think he could make it as he soon removes his shirt showing his tan like body as well muscles to which made the three look at him.

Jay: "What? Ain't exactly afraid of this, we should just do it and get it over with. Lonnie is watching us as well a certain girl."

Teasing Carlos about Jane, in which the de'vil looked downwards at the bottom of the water to which he see's Jane. Waving to her as well looking nervous in which she was cheering to him, a girl never showed him that kind of encouragement to which made him a bit excited as he soon removes his jacket showing a swim shirt ready as he was going try it.

Carlos: "Would it be wrong that I can't ask for anyone to hold to my hand?"

Ben: "Well as long as you can jump, by all means. I've already done it, so I'll help you buddy."

He spoke to him going help him out to which Trick, looked downwards seeing that of Evie as he got a better look at the girls as well everyone seeing them in their own type of swimsuits in which he wasn't going shy away. He removes his jacket as well other stuff to which he was in his short as well getting ready as he stretches out in which made Chad grossed out.

Trick: "Oh quit Barbie boy, your going do this otherwise me and Jay. Are going throw you down by force, so you can jump as well show all the ladies how amazing you are. Or, get pushed. So I think you should possibly do that so no one see's me smiling while I push you."

In which Chad takes a notice at a look in which he thought about how the girls might think about him, as the boy continued to think the five didn't noticed that of something watching them in the tree's. The Auradonian's were now in their swimming suits to which they looked ready to jump, Trick moved back breathing in to which he rubs his arms thinking about this as he began to hear something in the bushes.

Ben: "Alright, so who's first?"

Jay: "I'll do it, ain't nothing but just jumping into a pond. I was quite the puddle jumper back on the isle, ruined several people's best clothes."

Insisting on being first as well being the bold one to which, Trick walked over as he noticed some of the clothes by the side they removed were gone, looking through the bushes he noticed that they were slimed as well stinking like in which he moves back holding his nose at the smell.

Chad: "Oh no way, the times I had to do these they were people that did this. Now there princesses down there as well have phones ready to take photo's, so I think I should.."

Before he could say another word, a flying like slime ball flew out of nowhere and lands right in the face of Chad. The three boys as well that of Trick looked at what did it as Chad, tried to remove whatever was in his face as he soon falls off the cliff where he removes the slime to which he soon see's himself flying straight into the water as everyone cheers as well gasped at how he dropped into the water.

"Hehe, I think he made quite the splash don't ya think?"

Spoke a strange like person, the voice sounded like a male as well around their ages in which they see something in the tree's. Jumping out of the tree's was a teen with that of worn out clothing with a hoodie, he had goon skin to which the hoodie was dark green as well grey to which his hair was black. He had small tusks as well looked at them with a pair of goggles covering his eyes.

Trick: "Oh, hell yeah. This is the modern look, you see guys? I really think with..."

He soon stops as he begins to smell something as it was from the goggles wearing goon teen in which he gags at the smell as well backs away to which the others notice. However Ben, looked alarm as he knew who this teen was.

Ben: "Slug."

He spoke in which the goon like teen merely nods to which surprised the VK never heard about this guy, let alone hear the name from Ben's voice sounded upset.

Slug: "Nice to finally met ya VK, thought you be more like me."

Gesturing to himself as well speaking with that of a London accent as well looking at them to which Jay and Carlos kept their distance not trying to let this strange like boy get underneath their skin. Let alone his smell to which he smelled like a swamp that got into a hurricane and passed a skunk convention.

Jay: "Wait, your one of us?"

Slug: "Nah, let's just say I'm the next generation of VK. The ones that don't fall back on their heritage and try to change into a society that hates them."

Speaking back at him to which they looked a bit insulted as Ben tried to get right by him and tackle him. However, Slug soon shoots out a long like tongue which hits him sending him flying to the ground.

Carlos: "Woah, when does Maleficent's goons do.."

Before saying anything, he whistles to several frog's as well amphibians leaping at them to which the sight was a bit shocking.

Slug: "I'm more of, evolved goon. To that end, this cliff as the water down there is mine. So you all can hop off."

Making his statement in which the four boys looked down seeing the others trying to think about what was going on, they didn't want a fight since they were in their swim suits to which they couldn't do anything. They merely accepted it as they walked to the other side however his toads leap at right side not letting them pass as they look right at the four boys.

Slug: "Naked."

To which the four look at him in a shocked like manner, before any of them could say anything. Trick gets whipped in the face with one of the frog's tongues lash right at him as well slaps him right to the ground. The ones standing look at him as they merely gulped at the sight of what they had to do in order to get out of this jam. Waiting down below, everyone got Chad out to which they were removing that of the green like slime from his face.

Freddie: "Did you bring some kind of hair gel? Knew boys like him didn't want their hair to get wet."

Ally: "Hey, their going jump!"

She interrupted the voodoo queen in which they one of the boys coming down, it was that of Ben who apparently was in his birthday suit as well screaming to which everyone looked shocked at. The king soon lands in the water hard as everyone merely gasps as well felt how hard the teen hit, Mal rushed over to try and help as Ben got up. However, she notices his bare chest which looked fit to which she blushed immensely as well asks for a towel to which he covers himself as she didn't know what was happening. Back on top, the three VK boys were right now standing at the edge to which they were in their own birthday suits in which the frogs were pushing them back.

Carlos: "You are so not one of us man."

In which Slug was about to spit another slime shot, however Carlos proceeds to jump into the water while screaming as everyone saw him as they soon hear a massive like smack to which the people felt it as the sound was painful. Coming out, Jane got a towel and gets him out as she didn't look but merely was speechless as well pink as a flower. Slug, looks at the others to which Trick merely points at him promising he be back for him as he soon jumps as he soon screams down as they see a orange flying teen coming downwards as he lands right in the water.

Evie: "Trick!"

She shouted hearing the splash as she rushed over as Claw and CJ, laughed the absolute out loud as Evie rushed to the water as saw her boyfriend merely floating upwards as well naked. Dragging him to the shore, Evie got a towel in which he merely was gasping at how much pain he was in as he couldn't breath.

Trick: "Evie, I think. We might be unable to have kids. So don't suggest it."

Wheezing to which Mal, might have let out a small laughter in which Evie looks at her in which Mal looks away. Back on top was Jay, in which he put up his hands up not going back down from this to which he tries to scare the frogs away which most of them walk away. However Slug, hopes right at him and kicks him off the cliff and makes him fall backside.

Lonnie: "It's Jay!"

His girlfriend shouted to which Jordan, who was amongst the group goes in and becomes a giant like rubbery ducky as she catches Jay as he soon felt how rubbery she felt as well had him right on top of her as she quickly turned back into a human in which he lands into the water. Quickly looking shocked, he looks up as well notices that of Slug tossing down the clothes in which they landed right into the water.

Mal: "Who or what is that?"

"Frog!"

Shouted none other then Audrey as they soon see that of a huge group of frogs hopping right at them to which most of them ran away from the amphibians to which Slug was taking over. The teens lost their spot, they were going get it back but they need to know who or what took their cliff spot.

* * *

Back in the VK's room, Ben was right now talking to Mal and the others as he was talking about their encounter with that of Slug. Apparently, they weren't exactly the first trouble makers of the next generation of villains. Slug's actual name is that of Sergio, to which all of the goons found him disgraceful due to how weak he was in the litter of Maleficent's am. To which, when his leader got taken as well most of her army discarded for themselves, though Sergio thought he could take the opportunity for himself as he found numerous types of spells to make him into the next big bad. However, most goons aren't smart to which the potion he thought he made that could make him into that of a dragon. He became that of a toady like human, though he did get certain abilities such as able to spit slime as well command the most revolting animals across him.

Carlos: "How could Adam let this toady go around doing this stuff?"

Ben: "Well he was never considered a enemy of the kingdom, more like a joke. So far he tried to start his own empire to which, lead to this."

Showing a few videos on his phone of Slug getting beaten by Hercules, Aladdin, Peter pan, Beast and even Merida on one occasion. By the window was Jay, to which was crossing his arms as well was silent as he got embarrassed from how a low class villain humiliated him in front of his friends as well his girlfriend.

Trick: "Alright, then let's go croak us a toad then."

Spoke a whizzing like Trick who was right now on the bed with a ice pack on his nether regions as he slowly got up looking at the pictures.

Ben: "Well we have to plan a head, cause all though he isn't a villain. Slug is a bit.."

Before saying anything, they felt the window open seeing none other then Jay gone as he was possibly heading after Slug. Trick, groans to which he had to go after him as he quickly gets up but Evie helps him along with Carlos since the orange teen was a bit hazy. They helped him get to his suit in which he soon had to go after Slug before something bad happens.

 _ **Later**_

Right in the forest, Jay was right now walking through the tree's as well looking across the place for that of Slug. The best way to find him was if he could smell the strange like teen, he just couldn't stand the fact that out of all the VK. He gets taken down by a toad like teen as well slimed in the face, he merely gets upset more and more until he notice that of a branch breaking. He looks around trying to see if Slug was here, grabbing a small rock he looks at the tree's in which he tosses it upwards in which he hurls it at a branch. He see's the tree shake as soon enough he see's Trickster in his costume fall right onto the ground busting his butt, the muscle like VK sighs as he walks over and helps him up.

Jay: "What are you doing here, this is my problem."

Trick: "Jay, I respect. Not because of you having those beautiful muscles of yours that I'm jealous of as well your skin that makes girls fall for you."

Rubbing his right arm as well talking about how amazing he is to which Jay merely nods to those comment but then gets his arm back and turns away.

Trick: "But revenge is sort of my thing, if you want payback then let's do it. Cause I got a personal score with that slime face, he may have humiliated you. But he broke me!"

To which Jay saw how Trick feel into the water in which, had broken a few pieces of him to which Trick merely was angered by this.

Jay: "It's just, on the isle and here everyone see's me as the strong guy in the team. And when you get beaten by a guy who basically like a toad? Kind of humiliating."

In which he did know about being pretty awesome at most things, though most times whenever he can't do anything right. He would feel like he wasn't that cool or that of a joke.

Trick: "Trust me, I get it. I'll help you, though let's make sure that you don't go down a dark path ok?"

As Jay gave him a look seeing how he wasn't like him in which he arm hugs him as Trick felt his bones getting cracked a bit, the two soon walk through the cliff in which they see the water as well the cliff surrounded by that of frogs, skunks as well pigs to which they also see that of Slug. Drinking a cup of rotten orange juice to which he looks at the two boys as he chuckles at how they came back.

Slug: "Well, ain't this just dandy? Come to get your backsides kick again?"

Jay: "You only did it with those sneak attack, how about you fight me like a VK. Right here on plain land you toad."

Mocking him as Slug, growled at him to which he hops right out of the water as well lands on the ground as he looks at Jay in which his animal army looks at the two in a stand off. Trick, could step right in but he was getting a stare from several skunks as they were ready to spray him. Jay and Slug, looked at each other face to face as the goon like teen leaps at him to which the Vk ducks to the side avoiding his hopping.

Slug: "Hold still you twerp!"

In which he soon lashed his tongue at him to which Jay quickly ducks from the attack thinking it was gross, watching the movement he was able to see how Slug fought. Jumping in the air as well trying to freak out the enemy with his gross tactics, Slug gets a chance and leaps at him trying to get a good kick in Jay's face. However, Jay grabs his legs and puts him in a hold to which he pins the Slug on the ground.

Jay: "Not so tough now when your on the ground eh?"

Asking him to which the goon teen tried to get out as he whistles his toads to tongue him, but before they could Trick comes in to which he reveals his face to which made most of the animals run away from the boy seeing how his face was much more awful then Slug's stench.

Trick: "Princesses makes animals love them, my ugly mug? Run from me."

Looking at the two in which Slug, spits out a slime attack to which Trick ducks from the ball as well looks at the slug in which he growls at the goon.

Trick: "Oh, I'm going rip that tongue of yours and make it a jumping rope!"

Jay: "Hang on there T, you said not to go to the dark path. But, we do need to make him pay."

In which he smiled at the pinned goon in which Slug, looked a bit frightened from what the two might do to him. A few minutes later, they tied him up with his tongue as well hanged him over the cliff in which he looked down at the river. Jay and Trick, looked downwards being a bit amazed from how long Slug could stretch his tongue in which the two high five.

Jay: "Huh, now that is what I call tongue tied."

Trick: "Yeah, wanna watch him squirm a bit? Wait for the guards to come?"

Asking in which Slug tried to get out but he didn't want to risk it as well fall down into the water as Jay nodded, the two soon watched their goon friend waiting for the guards to wait as well enjoy the payback they got from that embarrassing moment to which their friends might be talking about for a while. At least, they had gotten a annoying yet strange juvenile off Auradon's back.


	27. Ep 27-Apperances are always deceiving

**_"Ouch! That's all I got to say about the experienced I felt when I jumped off a damn cliff just to known as a member of Audradon prep. Also the fact is that I land on my treasure bag, which I might considered totally done for from the times I get hit there since it's my freaking weak spot. I got payback at least from that long tongue minion guy,_** ** _Slug who is now being transported to that of a secure prison where he won't be out for a while. Though I feel like Ben or Fairy god mother might want to try and redeem him, Mal possibly won't since the guy made Ben jump off a cliff as well butt naked. There were so many people that were shocked to see us in our birthday suits, I think Jordan almost flipped out when she felt him on her when she shapeshifted into a giant duck. Lucky thief, I think the real reason why she saved him cause she wanted to feel his exposed muscles. I got muscles to you know! There just, orange as well standard while Jay had a prime set of muscles as well looking like some kind of junior Sinbad. Although now I think about it he's always been participating in sports as well doing activites that revolve him around getting to hitting people as well throwing them on the ground. Something simple as well easy that I could get a group of warthogs and have the other team have a word saying 'Who's the pig?' right on their chests. That would help win us some points, but your not going find me being a part of a sport. Oh no, not possible, sorry senior but I'm not a jock head but a mad VK Oogie man!"_**

* * *

It was a pleasant evening at Auradon prep, right outside of the school yards was the tourney field as well several players playing on. They were right now getting ready for a game that was coming up, everyone was getting ready which Ben was right now having the team lined up. From the left to right was Jay, Carlos, Chad as well several other boys there as Ben had them together about to talk to them. On the bleachers, Mal and Evie were watching as well that of Audrey and Jane who was looking at the boy getting set up.

Mal: "So this other team? Why exactly do Jay and Carlos need to be ready for? We already got this as well could win it without needing Jay to go VK on them."

Jane: "Well, apparently the rival team. have gotten a new player which has a lot of wins from previous games which involve several people going to the hospital."

Bringing up a pad which she shows the three girls as half of the footballers had broken bones as well looked like they were run over by a truck. Mal and Evie looked a bit freaked out by the injuries as well looked like it came from a big as well hulking brute.

Audrey: "Ew gross, well I know Bennie boo can handle it. He's got that beast strength as well is a talented leader."

Talking about how Ben is great which annoyed the two VK girls, for one it was Mal because she was obviously still liked Ben which would both her which she would try not to get annoyed by it. Evie, almost felt the same which her boyfriend was similar to ben, Ok maybe not like him. But he's able to handle strong like enemies as well could take on the pain, makes him the perfect stress reliver which lets her express her emotions she keeps inside of her.

Evie: "I think our boys can handle it, they are pretty much tough as well carry the team."

Stating that Jay and Carlos would be able to handle them, with Jay's strength as well Carlos speed to outrun whoever might be chasing after him. They were invincible, though they just needed to be given the right commands to handle the other team.

Ben: "Ok guys, you guys have heard about the other team may have a player that has put several players in the hospital. However, we've faced a lot of teams from across the kingdom. These guys won't be a problem, will be able to face them and win for Auradon prep."

Making a strong as well inspiring speech which the boys merely cheered for how Ben spoke in a dramatic like sense which they were slowly interrupted by the fact of clapping. The tourney team as well girls looked at the side seeing that of the rival team's mascot which was that of a Viking which had fur as well with a grin on his face.

Chad: "It's the school's mascot, the rabid Viking! Get him!"

He pointed at he rival mascot as they soon began to rush at him which the mascot soon put his hands up trying to not appear like a enemy, Jay. Doing a war cry charged right at the mascot as the Vk boy quickly tackles him onto the ground. The girls looked shocked at how hard he put him down as well he was on the grass, the boys began to wail on him as the mascot tried to hold them off as the boys continued to rough up the mascot.

Evie: "I know that tourney teams like to play rough but, do they do this to the enemy mascots?"

Audrey: "Of course, most mascots are good to laugh with. Enemy mascots? Well most of the times they try to steal Dude as well ruin Adam's statue."

Replying to how most sport teams act, however Mal took a better look which they soon notice that he had orange like skin underneath his sleeves. She gasped realizing who it was as soon enough. The mascot began to make a large like growl which he soon shoots his arms out making the group drop onto the ground.

"You jock heads! This is the thanks I get for infiltrating the other schools football team?!"

The mascot shouted which he tried to remove his mask, though his head was stabled which he sighs as he slaps the face which he looked at the group. The girls, realize who it was as they rushed down to see him which they knew the only one who would get that mad as well wear something ridiculously.

Evie: "Trick?!"

Asking a bit worried as he nods which he wanted to kiss her, however the big head made it impossible as he looks at Chad which the charming boy hid behind some of the players.

Ben: "Trick? What is all of this? Why you wearing the rival team's mascot suit?"

Asking which he saw how the head was stabled around the sides which he had trouble trying to get it off as Jay walked over to help out which was pretty hard.

Trick: "Cause, I was hired by the coach to check out who this muscle bound tourney player was as well learn why so many people were in the hospital. Because, I have a record to keep."

Explaining to Ben as the two boys were able to remove the big head which had him fall right onto the ground as Trick was finally exposed, his orange face was freed as well sweating which he was right now breathing fresh air. The boys looked at how Trick was as well helped him up, they were shocked seeing his face as his yellow eyes looked at them.

"Dude, what did those guys did to you? You look like your face got pecked at by vultures as well scratched by forks."

"For real? I though it looked like a cumquat getting used in a modern art's portrait as well handled by a angry old farmer."

The two tourney players spoke out which Trick, made his eyes almost get a bit yellow as well looked angered which he was ready to strange them right there as Evie as well Jane stopped them.

Carlos: "But seriously, what happened?"

Asking him as one of the tourney players got him a plastic cup of water, which the Oogie boy thanks as he looks at Chad which he soon throws the cup of water at Chad for suggesting the attack. Taking a moment, he begins to recall what had happen before coming here as well trampled by the whole tourney team.

 ** _Earlier in the morning_**

 _He was right now, in the forest with that of Bambi as the two were right now watching the national nature channel where they saw a herd of deer's acting graceful as well heroic. The animal was eating out of a chips bag as well drinking some pumpkin juice as for Trick, was drinking some soda as well had several hunters gagged as well hanging upside down as well being attacked by squirrels._

 _Trick: "Damn Bambi, you got better television then Auradon prep. Though you are one of the most relatable animal celebrities of all time, just don't say that to Dumbo."_

 _Informing him as he heard the sounds of the men behind him trying to get out as Trick threw a soda can at them to shut up. Before the show could explain how their horns are fully grown, his phone began to ring which he slowly answers it which he got annoyed as he answers it. He began to listen as he slowly nods as well think about what the person was saying on the other side of the phone._

 _Trick: "Ok, I'm hired for jobs that require me for cutting monsters up, punching people in the unmentionables as well attend_ _bachelorettes party. However that costs extra since I'm going be the one to wear something attractive as well come with snacks."_

 _Explaining his job description which he soon listens to what he was getting paid, which was a good some which he smiles as he hangs up taking up the job. He let's the deer have all of his food which he walks by the tied up men as well looks at his face as well pulls the gruffy man's nose._

 _Trick: "This what happens when you think animals are easy prey, because you never know when one of the most dangerous animals would be here as trap you."_

 _Saying in a singing like tone which he grabs several acorns into the hunter's shirt which the hunter tried to say something insulting, though it leads to the small critters leaping right onto the man as the muffling of the men's scream lead to Bambi turning up the volume. After arriving at the coach's room in the school, Trick was informed about what he was called for. That with the upcoming game coming up as well that of Ben's team going up against the rival's school, the coach was curious about the team's newest player who happened to hurt several players across in the games, but no one has been able to kick him out of the team or sport. Trick, didn't seem that interested until the coach brought up about how many the player has put in the hospital. The Oogie boy got a bit agitated as he was the only one to put people in the hospital as well to break their bones, his record was around sixty nine. The player had around sixty eight, so he need to figure out how this guy could hurt all these teens who have had perfect training as well be beaten in one game, so he took the job._

 ** _Later_**

 _Heading to the rival school, Trick had infiltrated the school disguised as a lunch lady. He had to steal one of their aprons, a wig as well some eye liner to make him appear to be grouchy as well look like no one wanted to have the Friday special._ _As he was heading to the field to serve some tuna sandwiches to the team, he spied on the other team which he saw how most of the players were doing drills. He watched at how the tourney team was playing, just with sticks as well acting like athlete's which he could care less since he looks for the one player that was causing the commotion as well trying to take his record. Amongst the tourney players he happened to see a player who looked a bit bored as well hungry, he had a full bag full of sandwiches as well that of bottles of mango juices. Soon enough it was his turn to play, Trick watched how the player rushed out as so far nothing could stop him. He didn't move like any of the players no did any fancy like turns or spins, he completely went straight forward like if he was a rhino. The orange skin boy watched in shock and awe such as nothing could stop him, he happened to notice about the balls didn't even stop him as the balls bounce off and repel at the other players._

 _"Nothing can stop Doughboy!"_

 _He shouted which that was considered his nickname which the boy soon noticed that of the smell of the sandwiches as he looks at the cart of small square foods, licking his lips he soon stops to going to the goalie and rushed right at Trick as he screams. The player soon goes right through the boy as well begins to feast on the tuna sandwiches as Trick's disguise fell right off. The other team members saw the orange skin Vk thinking he was a spy as they were going show him what happens to spies that try to see their game planes._

 _ **Now**_

Trick: "So they then put me in this sweaty mascot suit, have the head stabled on me as well tried to have that guy try and chase me down."

Finishing the morning he had as he, as well the others were in the lobby of Auradon prep talking about it as Ben. Had a chalkboard as well did some drawings of the player Trick described as well how he played, so far he was the center player which he kept the ball to him at all times.

Jay: "So he sounds like me, can't be stopped as well has worked out."

Mal: "Trick just mention that he rushed at a small food cart and crushed it, also that he had a bag of food with him. He's not just a strong tourney player, he might be something else."

Informing him about how a tourney 'player' couldn't have that kind of strength, which meant they needed to figure out who this person really was as well check how they could stop him. Evie and Carlos, being the smartest out of the group saw how the person was described to be unstoppable once he gets going. Which they might need to find a way to make him stop.

Carlos: "What if we used a scent, he went after Trick because of the tuna sandwiches. So that means if we can make a perfume that can lure him to someone else, then we can beat him and win the game."

Thinking of a fool proof plan for the game as well could figure out what this player was, Evie would be in charge of designing the perfume which meant that she needed to make sure the smell had different types of flavors that are sugar based as well food related. The only thing they needed was that someone who could take the damage as well that to be distract him long enough to stop him as well get the ball.

Trick: "No freaking way! I'm not being chased again. Trust me, and when I saw it you better believe it. That man might look skinny, but when he tackled me it felt like a beached whale. He has to have some kind of illusion that's disguising him, so you can have a whole crowd of tourney players get scent on. Cause I ain't doing crap!"

Complaining which was as at the point where he didn't want to be in the plan, though before Ben could suggest him to help out. Evie, knowing how to make him help out walks over as well whispers something in his ear which Trick merely listened to her. Everyone watched curious like as he began to nod at what she was saying as well began to look shock. Continuing to speak in his ear, he soon had a wimp like look on his face as he rubs the temple of his eye brows as he merely breathes in.

Trick: "Fine, but make sure you have a camera. Cause if I ever, and I mean ever face this guy again. I'm going watch it so that I don't end up flattened."

Looking serious as she merely nodded at him going make sure everything was ready as well wondered what she promised to him as tonight they were going see how the unstoppable, was going to be stopped.

* * *

Later that night at the Tourney game was the two teams getting ready, the whole school of Auradon had come to watch the game as well wanted to see who would win. The crowd was cheering as well the people where right now in the bleachers waiting for the game to start. On the sideline was the cheerleaders which showed Audrey, leading the group as well that of in the group being Evie, who was wearing a custom design uniform that looked like the same one she showed to Trick as well Mal wearing something similar to hers. Amongst the group was Freddie as well CJ as the two were brought in to support the team as well since they were here just in case anything bad happened.

Mal: "I don't know who to curse, either Trick for suggesting this crap. Or you for making it as well getting us to do this."

Evie: "Oh it's not that bad, besides it will help show Auradon that were socializing with them in a way that they know about."

Replying to her friend which the purple haired girl merely mutters how humiliating this was while CJ was doing some poses for the ground making the crowd cheer for her. Freddie, merely groans annoyed like trying to get the attention like on the isle trying to be the scene, soon enough the Auradon prep tourney team rushed out to where the people cheered for them. Ben, leads the team as well was waving to the crowd as they cheered for their king. Soon enough Jay, Carlos as well Chad came out as the three got the same kind of affection seeing how they were the best on the team. Coming up from behind was that of Claw who had his own type of tourney uniform designed for him since he was a lion like teen, lastly but not least was Trick who had on a custom like showed several like bugs around it which they were horned beetles.

Trick: "Come on, this is how I'm going survive."

Looking at the crowd as well jumping in the air excited like to get them to cheer for him, though they didn't since they all considered him unpredictable as well freaky then the VK. Joining up with the others, they notice the other team arrive as well the 'giant' that ran down Trick like if he was a chicken.

Carlos: "He doesn't look like that much, from how you made him sound it was like he was a superstar."

Chad: "Well for his type of mindset he is, with the body he has he would be terrified of a bodybuilder."

Making a joke which Trick, merely growled silently at Chad going do something frightening after this game was over. Though this wasn't the time for getting angry but to get ready for what would happen, Ben as well Chad would cover the right side while Claw and Jay would protect the left side. Carlos, would man the dragon cannon as well another member on the team. They got set up which they stood ready for them, luckily when they got to their positions, Evie gave him the scent potion that would make him like a dessert entre plate.

Trick: "Remember what your doing this for, to see my Evie as well Vk ladies cheer for me!"

Shouting to himself as the boys noticed him as well Claw, who growled at him which he looks at him with his lion like eyes.

Claw: "Freddie, is not. Your cheerleader, talk like a warthog, and I'll chew on your bones."

Making a dangerous threat as Trick merely gulped as well nods at him repeatedly which he would not do anything to make him angry. The referee, walking out as well holding onto the whistle. Begins to blow as the two teams began to charge at each other as well the ball going upwards in the air, they begun to try and get the ball as the other team charged right at them. Trick, had the scent all on around him as he was lucky enough to catch the ball. Jay and Claw, being the muscle of the group helped out with defending Trick until they soon saw the 'giant'.

Claw: "You brought me here to handle this wimp? He don't look.."

Before saying anything, the thin like player runs over to the side as he hits the lion across midair and lands on the grass hard. Freddie, looking worried for her lion boyfriend looks at the player ready to knock his lights out before Mal and CJ stop her.

CJ: "Easy there, he's tough he'll get back up."

Assuring that Claw would be back up, Trick saw the giant as he quickly avoided the players attack as the giant began to smell him. The robust smell of Trick had Golem chase after him as Trick began to run to the other side, Carlos. Aiming the cannon at him begins to fire as the balls continued to hit him as they didn't do anything. Continuing to run to the other side, Golem continued to run not caring about anyone else as he even pushed aside his own players.

Trick: "Oh for the love of chuck! Somebody trip this running hippo!"

Shouting at the top of his lungs as Ben and Jay, rushed over to the side of the Golem and throw their sticks at his feet as he soon trips on the ground as well makes a giant thump on the ground making the whole ground shake. It also had him remove his helmet which revealed a shocking face, it showed a saffron face with brown eyes as well brown hair, he growled as they begun to notice how the helmet had a jewel in it.

Ben: "That's a illusion rock, it hides the form and appearance of anyone who wields it."

He remembered in one of his classes as Doughboy's suit began to slowly tear off, the crowd began to look scared out of their wits as he began to grow big as well show his true form. He looked heavy as well had a bit of weight on him, he was almost the size of Hercules as well looked angered as the people didn't know what was going on. He had on a short sleeve like leather jacket as well a T-shirt that exposed his stomach as he looked like that of a orge.

Doughboy: "You punks! You all ruined my disguise!"

Chad: "Disguise? Ugh. Not to be mean or rude but there is no clothing or anything that can hide something as big as..."

Before saying anything, he lifts his foot up and stomps the ground make him fall on the ground as well everyone. Trick, taking off his helmet seeing he had the chance to distract him. Rushing up from behind not going let him squash Chad, he leaps right on the back of him as well use his stick to hold him. Claw, see's him as well sheaths out his claws and tries to slash his stomach. However nothing happened as his stomach was able to bounce it off as well make the lion fall on the ground.

Doughboy: "Sorry kitty, but I was cursed with this monstrous like body because of habit of taking everyone's snacks as well meals. Though it gave me the benefit, of bouncing off attacks like you!"

Trick: "Well then round boy, how about you try eating a carrot with a bit of spice?!"

Screaming in his ear as Doughboy couldn't try to get him off, Freddie pulled out a card from her pocket which was that of a trap like card as she throws it at the ground. It showed shadowy likes hands as they soon grab his feet as well couldn't allow him to move, Mal was lucky enough to bring her book as she opens it as well looks for a spell.

Mal: "Towering titan on the ground he stands, lift him in the air and send him crashing into the land."

Causing a spell to make him begin to float upwards as well make him unable to touch the ground, Ben as well Jay and Carlos plus CJ rushed over with the two team's nets as they had them set up to tie him up. Trick, still holding onto him kept him occupied as Mal's spell made him drop Doughboy due to his heavy like size as he lands on the net. Audrey, helps with tying up the nets seeing how that she was good with making a good not as well that of learning to make ribbons as anything that makes her graceful like. Doughboy, was unable to move nor break out since of how tight the hold was as he struggled to get out. Trick, looking at him merely hits him on the head hard making him pass out as well land his face into the turf.

Trick: "Have some grass big guy, its salad but from mother nature."

Making a joke as he lays on the back of the passed out villain as he couldn't move that much, Evie helped him up as he was completely tired out from him trying to distract him as Ben got a better look at him. Looking at his pockets, he noticed something from his pocket as he pulls it out showing that of a slip that showed if he had won the game. He would be able to beat his record of most injuries as well win a whole case of, strawberry smoothies.

Audrey: "Wait, so all of this? Was just for smoothies?!"

Jay: "Hey, I'll have you know those smoothies are a real headrush. Makes you feel like your resting in a cloud."

Smiling at the taste which they looked at the place as it was in a mess, though the school would be able to handle it with Adam. Ben's father hiring a group of cleaners to handle situations like these, however Trick in mind. Kept his record as well got up to seventy, which meant that now he can get that smoothie prize from the desert parlor. Felt like a win for him, though this made him think if there were more like him roaming around Auradon hidden in the shadows, which could only mean one thing. He's going get a lot of calls as well jobs for who else might be running around in Auradon.


	28. Ep 28-Truthful to his queen

**_"Thing's are getting weirder and weirder whenever I go to try and make a honest living, apparently this Doughboy guy's actual name Irwin, as well that what he talked about being curse with the body of a whale was true. Kind of shocked that Claw's powerful slash didn't cut off some of that blubber, kind of felt humiliated after that. They had to take the big guy somewhere that could hold someone as dangerous as well strong as him, it really has be curious on where you'd place a guy with invulnerable skin as well overwhelmingly strength at. Though right now is not the case, today is a good day cause we get to visit that of Notre Dame, where the festival of fools is to be taken place as well that Fairy god mother can teach of us something that I'll slowly forget as well completely ignore seeing how I am in my graceland. Why you ask? Cause of all the masks, the meals as well that of the costumes that everyone wears to hide their apperances. Trust me when I say this is the one thing I had to like about being good, getting to go to places for free as well enjoy myself. Also, I happened to here that their is a contest of who is the most frightening their with the masks they wear. So you know who's going win it? Chad! Get it? Cause whenever he gets terrified he always ahas that messed up look? Nah I'm just messing around, it's going be me."_**

* * *

Right on the road was a tour bus which was taking several students as well Fairy god mother as she was right now driving the bus to the festival that was being held in the town. At the seat's in the back was the VK seating close together as well Trick, who was having a excited like expression as well rocking back and forth.

Carlos: "Hey T? Please stop shaking the bus. Getting a bit nauseous."

Asking as he couldn't handle the excited Vk's jumping which he soon stops as he merely looked excited.

Trick: "Puke when were at the place, cause were going get so crunked at the festival! Cause that my friend is my world, where people hide behind masks as well get to be whatever they want!"

Expressing his excitement as they knew about him being a fan of masks as well changing apperances. He had planned to go there on his own to party by himself, though it wouldn't be the same without his girlfriend nor his friends as they would enjoy the party.

Mal: "Although I could care about how joyful it is, I want to see Notre dame, with the gargoyles as well the appearance of how it was where Frollo met his doom. Would make a killer portrait."

Thinking about her reason of going as the gothic like style of the building as well mirrors with their vibrant colors would be a perfect drawing for her to do. The others had their reasons as well, Jay wanted to look at the collection of valuable items that the festival had. Carlos, who brought dude along to enjoy the meals that would be serving. Evie, well she was a bit worried about another encounter with someone else that might be hiding in plain sight as well wanted to try and ruin their fun. Looking over to Miley, who joined them was seating by CJ as the pumpkin princess noticed her friend.

Evie: "Just curious, did you get any premonitions when we began our trip?"

Thinking that she might have seen something that might warn them about anything that might happen on their way to the fesitval. Miley, being prepared grabbed a packet that talked about the festival of fools. Holding onto it as well trying to look into what might happen, she had a expression of confusion as well jealousy as she turns to Evie as she was involved with it.

Miley: "No signs of any danger. Though, there is something else. I saw, vibrant colors, dancing, a bright light and a dancer. As well of, competitive like wind flowing across the plain."

Describing the event of what might happen during their time there which had her concern trying to figure out what that meant. They soon enough arrived at Notre Dame as they were passing by the village as the style of the srea was the same but to a modren look. They happened to see plenty of people with baskets of food, masks as well that of other types of celebration like items to make the festival of fools grand and liberating. Ths bus, find a good stop soon parks in it's tracks as the students looked out side looking how amazing it looked.

Dude: "Wow, I don't get it."

The talking dog asked as he was on Carlos's lap looking as everyone slowly got up as well watched where they were heading off the bus. They looked around the place seeing the banners as well the decorations up as the Vk's were shocked at how bright the colors were. They stayed close to one another as well tried to not be swept away from the crowd of people walking side by side.

Fairy God mother: "Ok everyone, now I know this may be quite the party but don't let it take you. This trip is to help you embrace the culture as well spirit of what different of side of joy and excitement the festival can bring out to you."

Explaining to them such as they have to find one thing in this exciting like environment that can make them feel joy, Claw was crossing his arms about that word since he was still a bit grouchy from how he got humiliated about getting beat by that giant doughboy. He remained silent as the fairy god mother soon began to lead the group across the area as the lion merely stayed in the back. Freddie, noticed him and felt a bit sorry for him seeing that he was suppose to be the one to do the slashing.

CJ: "I guess kitty isn't exactly getting over that defeat eh?"

Asking her which the voodoo girl merely nodded as she noticed her friend swiping some coins from some pockets still having a bit of trouble adjusting to being good still. She couldn't complain herself, Freddie herself was able to swindle some jewels from some people at Auradon since she was low on buying food.

Freddie: "Claw, has a issue with being beaten by people who look ridiculous. As well that he got embarrassed by it, so far the only way he could restore some pride was by beating up some thugs when he's with Trick."

Explaining about that the son of Scar, who was possible the toughest of all the VK crew was humiliated by Doughboy. In the back was Trick, who had somehow quickly got a whole collection of items which involved masks. Some capes as well that of masquerade like toys which the place was a party, he looked at the other's as he started handed them several things for them to wear which they looked at the masks.

Jay: "Hey, I can wear a hat. But never a mask, I mean I practice this smile to wow the crowd. Especially the people across the kingdom."

Passing by some girls who looked like maidens as well some girls who wore masks noticing the boy which they merely giggle at the sight of him. Carlos, grabbing that of a hat that was similar to robin hood. Evie to a queen's crowd while Mal, begin the daughter of Maleficent took a horn like hat which had fins across the back as she couldn't help but smile at how she looked a bit ridiculous. The Vk's continued to walk around as well noticed that of the stage which showed a familiar like jester, wearing colors of blue and purple as well yellow with bells hanging across his shirt. Exciting the crowd was none other then the king of gypsies, Clopin Trouillefou, the jester that was the life of the festival as well helped Quasimodo when he defeated the judge.

Clopin: "Greetings fools of the festival! Welcome to the part of the life time, as you can see the event of this evening is as grand as ever! For today, we have our very special guests."

Presenting fairy god mother as well the Vk as the crowd looked at them in shock and awe, they didn't notice as behind CJ was the king as he had the bag of coins she had which she couldn't even see nor hear him. Trick, merely claps his hand looking like a fan boy as Evie calmed him down seeing how he was in love with the man's acrobatic like style as well personality.

Clopin: "Still up to your old tricks? Well it doesn't bother us, for this is the festival where we let our true selves out as well be different then anyone on Auradon!"

Shouting as several like doves came from the side, he whistles to them as they go on his arm. Grabbing a small like shroud he covers them as he soon pulls it out quickly revealing kids who were wearing bird like costumes which made the crowd cheer as well the Vk seeing how that was incredible. He bows to them as well smiles as he was enjoying himself, however it was soon stopped by the sound of the sound of a rattle which everyone got curious about what was happening. The king, merely chuckled as he looked around as he knew who it was.

Clopin: "As you know, a king must have a king. Although, I'm not the marrying type as you all see. However, under the graceful respect as well thanks to Esmerelda as well Phoebus. They, have allowed me to take their daughter, Ella, who is now the festival newest dancer. Just like her mother, mysterious as well full of spunk, behold! The child of celebrations, Ella!"

Pulling out a small like pink ball, he throws it on the ground which exploded as everyone covered their eyes. He soon disappeared which revealed a chair, standing in it as well looking down was a cloaked figure. Slowly raising the head it looked at everyone curious about who this mysterious person was as Mal got the suspicion that this was going get a bit, wicked.

 _"The lives, of our home. Need's some fun."_

Softly singing which sounded like a girl as out of nowhere by the Vk, it was trumpets playing as people cheering at the cloak soon drops revealing a teen girl with wild like black hair as well purple long sleeve shirt as well had pants that were green blue, she had on a white shirt with dark pink like stripes around it as well had the same skin color as Esmerelda. Throwing her hands in the air in a excited like pose she soon flips backwards and leaps over the crowd which stunned everyone.

Ella: _"Our king may be a beast, and our queen a dragon. But that means that we should join the fun."_

Insisting that although the couple is strange, they should enjoy it as well celebrate how they are living in a new age where villains can be good as well inspire everyone to be different.

Ella: _"With Vk here in our home, causing some trouble. Should just ignore? Or possibly show them how we fools get it done?"_

As the crowd of people who wore masks as well different types of costumes looked at the teens as they brought them into the party as they didn't know how to handle it. Ella, was moving across the place popping out of nowhere surprising everyone which she was by Mal as she bows her head.

Ella: _"Girls rule the show, while the boys stay at home. And we all seem to think were different."_

Greeting each of the Vk in a silly manner as well moving to the music as they tried to catch up to her, although she turned to Jay seeing how he tried to act like charmer which she gives him a look. Slowly as well keeping his eyes on her, she walked her fingers up his muscular like chest as well smiled in a mischief like manner.

Ella: _"But don't let our appearances fool you thinking were are ordinary. We know how to have some fun!"_

Which she leaned in close as Jay couldn't help but get jump scared of how close he was as he fall behind's a crowd of people as well carry him up, he looked at how Ella lead him to being carried by the crowd as well onto the stage. Ella joins him as she looks at him, snapping her fingers brings out several hats as they looked like sultan hats but with different colors.

Ella: "Wardrobe change!"

Asking for assistance as out of nowhere several people rushed in as they begun to change Jay's clothes as he was yelping shocked like, as they were done in a flash he appeared to be in that of Aladdin's Sultan like clothing only with now sleeves, wearing the hat with his father's signature red and yellow colors as well his pants were kept there as everyone merely laughed as well changed at the quick change. Jay, smiling soon gets interrupted by Ella throwing a ribbon over him as well keeping him close.

Ella: _"Cause in this strange world, a place with unusual things. It's best that you have fun with a girl like me."_

Giving him a wink as well leads him to the crowd to be carried off as well feel speechless of what just happened, then suddenly several guards that looked like that of Judge Frollo's men came around as they had her surrounded. Looking around her she began to count how many there were around her on stage as there were twelve which she smiled.

Ella: "Come and get me boys."

As the men soon charge at her, the Vk watched at how they seemingly caught her. Though suddenly, they throw her up in the air which the men remove their clothing revealing to be performers. They kept throwing her in the air with her doing all kind's of poses as well styles that should her grace as well personality of being exciting as well fun like.

Freddie: "That girl can really move can't she?"

Evie: "I'm surprised that she didn't even tear her clothes. Might need to ask her about where she got them, right Trick?"

Asking the Oogie boy as he was right now hypnotized at how Ella moved as well that the last flip left her standing onto of the railing. She soon slides down looking enchanting which she looks at the ground as well showing a seductive like look.

Ella: _"The days may show gloom, as well ruin our fun..."_

Clopin: _"But we fools know what we need for today."_

Coming up behind her showing a sunshine which she soon acts like a cat trying to get it, the two soon did some flips around the place as they were at a wagon where Clopin kept the sun away from her.

Ella: _"Their may be some prudes, that want to take our fun.."_

Clopin: _"And take the scene."_

Coming up in front of her being in the center where she bumps him off as he falls but lands on his hands doing a hand stand as Ella catches the sun which she kisses it.

Ella: _"Sorry now but it's our time to shine."_

Singing to them as Ella goes near a flag pole and lands into the crowd as they cheered for her, they soon surround her making unnoticeable which the Vk tried to look what was happening. As the crowd continued to keep her hidden, they reveal her to be wearing a dark blue cape as well a tiara as smiled at the Vk.

Ella: _"Our time is here and we won't waste a minute, cause we fools.."_

Raising her up as well carrying her they brought her over to the VK as they merely kept their distance as they huddled together as she gave them a smile.

Ella: _Know, How! To have..."_

Raising her voice which they soon bring her down slowly only to throw her in the air, the boys didn't know if she was going fall as they try to catch her. They didn't know if they were going to catch her, it ended with her landing on one hand. Slowly moving her legs to the ground and comes over which she bows to them which Ella smiled at the wicked core.

Ella: "Fun."

Finishing her song which surprised the crew as the crowd began to clap and applaud the girl's performance as they were amazed at the acrobatic like feel as well that how she was able to stick the landing. Ella, bows to everyone for the applauds as well them loving her.

Mal: "Nice, can you do it without the music?"

Making a joke which Ella looked nodding as the two shake hands while she looked over at the crew looking at her which they were still speechless. Trick, especially which everyone saw how he didn't say anything as Dude merely parked at her which he enjoyed the show as Ella. Being the polite one hands him a bone which he chews on it.

Ella: "I learned how to do that from my mom, I also added a few moves from my mentor. Kind of surprised you liked it, I practiced it for weeks just incase you all came to visit."

Smiling at her seeing how she was more of a fan of them then her, Mal merely smiled as they decided to hang out as they went to enjoy the festival while Evie. Noticed Trick, who was still awe inspired by what he saw which she merely scuffs with a jealous like expression walking with Mal and the others. Claw, happened to notice as he brings out one sharp claw from his index finger which he jabs into his head as he snaps out of his trance.

Claw: "Dude, your so screwed. You really don't know what you've just done."

Trick: "Wait, huh? What are you talking about?"

Asking the lion seeing how he saw everyone walking into the festival to enjoy it while Evie kept his distance from Trick which the Oogie boy realized what he had done. He rushed over to see if he could apologize for how he was enchanted by Ella, though that wouldn't happen.

* * *

 _ **Later on during the day**_

As the Vk crew enjoyed themselves, they all got to do things that they hopped for. Jay, keeping the cloths Ella gave him was soon introduced to different types of jewels as well games which he won as he got enough stuffed animals for Lonnie. Carlos and Dude, were able to enjoy the meals as they fresh as well primed and rare for the two. CJ, had just got herself some new dress's for herself which she could get them designed more pirate like. Mal, was able to sketch Notre Dame in all her glory as well do that of making a few gargoyles swoop down making it look wicked. Claw, began to lightened up to it all when Freddie was able to show off some of her card telling skills which got them a lot of trinkets as well accessories they could use for their clothes.

Freddie: "Ok, so with these new cards. Maybe I can try and tell people's emotions, would be pretty neat since the school has tons of happy go students that hide their real emotions."

Claw: "That would be good, or maybe do some shadow sorcery to freak them out."

Suggesting which the two Vk laugh a bit, though it was a bit ruined seeing how they saw Trick hanging by the side of the building which he was underneath the drain pipe as water was being poured on. On the other side was Evie, who was merely talking to Ella about clothing as well any idea's she could use which the lion and voodoo Vk teens noticed there was something wrong.

Freddie: "I guess Evie is not happy with Trick falling for a dancer. Think he's going try and redeem himself?"

Claw: "I beat that he does it either trying to make a idiot of himself, or maybe do a stunt."

The two talking as they shook hands hoping one of there predicaments would come true, Miley. Who was taking photo's for the Auradon paper so that the students could post them noticed how Evie wasn't talking to Trick and talked to Ella. Walking over, she seats down while Mal came to them curious about what happened.

Ella: "I didn't mean to make your boyfriend fall for me, I kind of get my looks from my mom and dad. I'm sorry."

Mal: "Don't worry, your not the first. Whenever Trick notices a girl who can move like it's no tomorrow or can bend, he gets hypnotized."

Explaining that to the entertainer girl which she felt better but Evie, still felt sadden that it happened as she was frustrated as well leaned her head on the table. Miley, placed her hand on the blue haired girl's shoulder felt sorry as this was the premonition that happened.

Evie: "It's just, he's madly in love with me and would chop down a possessed tree just to get a fresh apple. Then, someone who can shake their hips comes in and suddenly he gets distracted. No offense."

Expressing it to Ella as she accepts it seeing how that she did look attractive as well stylish, even if she enjoyed to have fun she never wanted to make anyone sad for feel jealous. Trick, still sadden at how he acted as well that the girls were talking, he felt like a jerk falling for a girl. He was a fool here which he needed to make a amends, thinking about something he could do he snaps his fingers as he rushed to where the festival was being held coming up with a plan. As the girls continued to talk, Evie got a bit better seeing how Ella was still nice to her and didn't want to be rude, accepting her apology she needed it from Trick seeing how he was hers. However, she looked around seeing him not here as well out of sight which got them curious.

Mal: "Great, we better find him before.."

Getting interrupted, was the sounds of laughter as the Vk as well Fairy god mother heard the commotion as they went over to see what was going on. Right on the stage was Clopin, who was messing with Trick as he had his mask off while he had the boy land on tomatoes, buzz shocked with a buzzed as well that of squirted in the face with water.

Carlos: "Wow, it's like watching April fool's coming to life and taking it out on Trick."

Expressing the sight as everyone was laughing at how Trick to the hilarious punishment as Clopin, pulls out two puppets which was a angel and a devil.

Puppet Angel: "You should have never be swayed by moves young man, that is just in proper."

Puppet Devil: "Which instead of being proper, he shoulder get a flounder."

As the devil swats him in the face with a fake fish which the puppet angel soon pulls out a pie and splats him in the face as the crowd laughs. incidentally, the Vk laugh at the performance while Evie looked shocked at this as Trick noticed her and smiled.

Evie: "Trick? What are you doing?"

Asking him look concern as he was almost going pass out from the gags and jokes he was getting in which she rushed up to the stage as he smiled at her.

Trick: "Making amends, cause the best way to punish a fool. Is prank one, because I should be falling for you. As well, keeping my eyes on you. Because even though I'm surrounded by beautiful people everywhere I see!"

Throwing his hands to the crowd thinking about them, Evie looked curious of where he was going with this as he goes back to her.

Trick: "You, are the fairest one I will be with. And I would do whatever it takes, to make you happy. Even if it means getting slapped with pies as well shocked."

Showing that if he does get stunned by enchanting girls or exotic ones, Evie was the only girl he stay with. The girl, merely stayed their speechless as well not trying to cry as it was romantic seeing how he got humiliated in front of a crowd as well do it with a smile so he could apologize to her. She let out a chuckle as kisses his forehead forgiving him as the crowd cheers for the couple making up.

Evie: "Your such a idiot, but a loveable and loyal one. Also, don't think this is going make it up."

Trick: "Oh, I think I might like that."

Getting surprised about her going to continue this lesson of not falling for any girls as the Vk and everyone else cheered. Freddie and Claw clapped as well being both right that the Oogie boy did something humiliating as well to redeem himself for being a dummy. Which it ended with Evie accepting it, though when they head back to Auradon prep she was going continue this so that he learns that he belongs to her.


	29. Ep 29-Getting the right gift

**_"If any of you have to say anything about me falling for a gypsy's daughter, then say it. Because if you were in my shoes as well watching the performance then you'd would want to keep watching her dance. I mean seriously, she had the looks as well curves to even make even the most blackiest of hearts fall for her. So you know that Evie is punishing me for getting attracted to Ella, she and Evie are friends since my princess explained to her about that I'm a sucker for those types of girls. I still need to make up for what I did to Evie making her upset, she's the only girl I don't want to make upset. CJ? I can make her steamed since she still has it at me for screwing up her plan with trying to take over Auradon. Freddie? Do not want to get a shrunken head or have her lion boyfriend Claw tear me up. Mal? Well you know the history between us so it's a bit, awkward. But that's not the point, I'd do anything to make things good for my Evie. And I think I know just how to do it~"_**

* * *

Right at Auradon prep, in the library was Dopey's son Doug as he was doing some research about of different types of instruments across the kingdom. Each of them were different as well unique which some could be played with the wind, some that could make the rocks shake as well jump around and mostly important make people feel joy on even the most saddest days. As he continued to look at the different types of hand held instruments, he didn't notice the strange like sound creeping up behind him which he turns around to look if someone was there.

Doug: "Hello?"

Asking out which he was curious about who was there with him, the library was silent like as the only thing that could be heard was that of a cricket. Not knowing what that was, he returns back to reading as he didn't notice of the shadow that was lingering around the corner of the shelves. There was cold like feel coming from the back of him as he lifted up his head feeling like something was wrong, the doors behind him slammed shut like making him leap off his chair holding his book in a defensive like manner.

Doug: "It's not funny, I have. A accordion."

Getting serious as well not afraid to use it as he pulled it out from his bag, this was a gift from his uncle Doc since he might have wanted him to have it so it reminded him of home. Gripping the handle as well looking around the corners not seeing anyone. He began to shake as well keep the instrument tight till he could feel his palm losing feeling as it felt like the instrument was becoming a apart of his hand. Unable to hear the sound of a creaking wood step, he lets out a yelp and slings it around his back which he didn't see anyone as he was all alone. Sighing a bit relieved that there was no one here, he didn't happened to notice Trick who was seating by his side as well having glasses over his yellow eyes as well had his mask off which he noticed the dwarf son not noticing him.

Trick: "I kind of think it's hilarious."

Which caused the glasses wearing boy to fall of his chair as well move back from the Vk boy which he didn't see his face that much as well surprised that he could even sneak up on him like that without even making a sound. Looking at the door as well that of no windows being here, how was it possible to come in here without making a sound.

Trick: "Before you ask, as well trying to figure out how a orange skin monster face VK like me could sneak in here without making a sound rather getting caught by anyone. It's because I slept in the shelves with the books that talked about castles and different types of houses."

Giving a whole like explanation as Doug couldn't believe it for himself, he looks at the section of the library that talked about the different regions of Auradon as well the separate parts of it. There at a empty part of the shelve was a collection of snow white books made into a pillow while there was a stuffed dragon by his side, the dwarf boy looked shocked at this in which it was pretty messy like.

Doug: "You know that's against the rules."

Trick: "Well I needed to do something that involved me finding something that can help Evie forgive me as well the others for what happened at the festival of fools."

Explaining his situation of what had happened which the boy didn't understand, for as long as Trick had been with Evie since they had arrived. The boy had been loyal to her like a huntsman, getting her things that she needed for her dresses as well would be by her side as well spending time with them. The two would always be busy with their own agenda's, but nothing in this whole kingdom would never make them stop them from spending time for one another. Trick, explaining about what happened at the day which involved meeting Ella, the daughter of Esmerelda who was known for being quite the dance. Like her daughter she was which Oogie boy as hypnotized by her dancing and movement which made Evie jealous. Going back into her good graces. He had himself pranked, shocked as well pied by the king of fools which happened in front of the whole small town.

Doug: "Wow, that's some devotion."

Being surprised by him which this didn't explain why he was here, sleeping in Auradon Prep's library as well sleeping right on top of snow white's books.

Trick: "What I'm doing here, is getting the ultimate apologetic present for Evie and the others. Cause not only it shows that I'm sorry for acting like some kind of hound for a girl who can shake her hips. But also that, I need show that underneath this ugly mug, shows a person that would make amends to family."

Sounding a bit sappy as what he said was true, which meant that to show the others that he didn't act like that he would find something that could be grand. Walking over to the shelves, he pulled out notes of a place where his prize would be that of a house. Not to big or small, but something that could have all of them hang out as well be themselves without being annoyed by anyone.

Doug: "Trick? It's not so easy getting a house. Let alone with having someone sell it to you, since you know? You?"

Asking him in a curious manner looking at the different sketches of a grand as well unique type of home which they could enjoy together as well not be bothered by anyone as well throw small parties.

Trick: "Well, I know. Cause I'm so unique, also that Mal has been stressed out with her queenly business as well the others with there own things. I need to get this for them as well my lovely Evie a place where they could hang out as well her to continue her forever hearts clothing business. Also, it helps me keep my things there whenever I'm going out on my jobs."

Doug: "What, do you mean by things?"

Getting a bit scared of what possessions that he might be holding, grabbing his phone he began to pull up his gallery which he shows to Doug as the sight of what Trick was talking about had him shocked. The images of what he had made Doug looked a bit scared as he turns to Trick which the Vk merely nods to him.

Trick: "You say I'm sick, but I say I'm well prepared for whatever comes. Which is why I need to find the perfect house for us so that we can work on our business together, now what's more Auradon then a happy couple working together?"

Asking him as well giving him a cheerful smile which Doug merely chuckled a bit nervous like as well nodding him seeing how that Trick was doing this for her as well himself so that they could live together as well have more space for each other.

Doug: "Well, it's still not going be a walk in the park. With how many there are in the kingdom that are different as well being owned by that of royalty. The payment is a bit much as well of going to be difficult to find a home that can hold all of yours as well Evie's belongings. It's crazy to find one that would be available for you to get."

Discussing how impossible it might be to find a house since he still was a student here, Doug looked at Trick as he didn't reply to him in which the boy's yellow eyes stared off in a sort of day dream like sight as he was thinking about the words he just said.

Trick: "Crazy? Oh no, mad. Which, I think I know someone who can help him. Come on Doug, your going be joining me on finding a love shack!"

Standing up as well holding the side of Doug's shoulders as he felt the grip on them which he flinches at how strong his grip is. Grabbing his mask as well stuffed dragon, plus a pair of crocks he slept in the boy followed Trick which he soon opens the door which showed several students noticing Trick right at the entrance making them scream at him coming up out of nowhere as they flee in terror.

Trick: "Hashtag jump scare."

Making a joke which Doug felt a bit worried of what might happen if he was going be with him, so far whenever someone had joined him on a 'adventure' it lead to a fight as well something happening. it was lucky that he had health insurance, cause he might feel like he was going need it.

 ** _Later_**

Right outside of the school, underneath a tree was that of Ally. Daughter of Alice, who was right now looking at several flowers studying them in which she was writing them down one by one in a book of flora. She continued to write as she happened to notice that of Trick fully suited up in his vigilante type clothes as well with Doug as she was curious about what was happening.

Ally: "Doug! Trick? What's goin on? Are you following him on another job that involves danger and adventure?"

Asking a bit excited which she gets up closing her book getting excited about what might happen as Ally had a thing about something being in strange predicaments as well wanting to go one.

Doug: "It's, kind of difficult to explain. Were ugh.."

Trick: "House hunting!"

Showing a excited like expression making Doug jump in a fright seeing how his monster like personality made him a bit unnerved about this gift he wanted to get for Evie and his friends. The look on her face changed to that of disappointment thinking house hunting sounded a bit boring as well not exciting.

Trick: "Hang on, now I know it seems a bit stale as well not exactly like one of my funniest things I do on the occasion. But, I know you, out of all people know things that are mysterious as well that of the impossible which not even most people know about."

Walking by her side which she was now interested as whatever he would look for, it be either nice as well cute for his girlfriend or dangerous as well would help him hurt bad guys as Doug merely wiped his glasses feeling nervous of what he was talking about.

Trick: "Now, your ears are opened to almost anything. So, I think you could tell me about a little old home I happened to stumble upon in the library."

Pulling out a printed piece of paper which had the cottage that he was talking about as well in the library he found, he couldn't take the book that had the original since for one. He might have drooled on it when he was asleep, and the other was that he didn't want to show her a book covered in his drool which Ally happens to look at the cottage which Doug looks at it as well as the two Auradonian teens examined the look as Trick waited.

Ally: "This cottage is a place that is considered territory belonging to that of dangerous as well brilliant dwarf. I think you might have met him when you were with Ruby when you meet him."

Bringing up a memory of Tricks job which had him think about it, so far what he could remember was that of him being wacked around by a mechanical like giant automaton as well avoiding getting attacked by metal like minions. Remembering the injuries that he got as well a chameleon that messed with him when he first came into Ruby's hometown, he snapped his fingers realizing who she was talking about.

Trick: "The Alchemist? This place belongs to him? A nice looking cottage that had a steampunk owner? Huh, guess Auradon can even home crazy people."

Giving the kingdom props for somehow letting him hide out in a cottage that no one would find as well it looking pretty harmless. Doug, looked at the cottage as it looked familiar to him as well the expression had Trick catch it as he smiled at the look.

Trick: "You know where it is do you?"

Doug: "Well, I may have seen it. But, no one goes near it. It's very dangerous as well.."

Before he could warn the boy, Trick merely looked excited about how much this cottage was more and more into his type of inquiry of this home being the perfect spot for Evie's house as well the Vk's hangout. Ally, looked a bit excited as well would want to help find it as this was getting excited. Doug, not being to thrilled about this merely groaned as this might not end well. The two adventure begin to walk through the forest as well looked at Doug waiting for him to come on this journey as the cottage was lost for a reason, because it had a history of not letting anyone near it.

* * *

After a long walk through most of the forest as well looking for that of the cottage, the three continued their walk throughout the whole vicinity around the campus as there was no sight of the cottage. It had been several hours since they left the school in which it felt like a whole day had gone by, Doug was almost out of breath from how much they walked as he never was that much of a hiker like his father and uncle. Ally, was right now enjoying it as the curiosity about what kind of home the Alchemist had. After he was locked up after Trick and Ruby stopped him, they tried to find his home which was impossible since he kept it hidden away. Though For Ally, something impossible could always be found and be possible to locate it. While walking with them, Trick was holding a bag which looked big as well heavy like which the two didn't know why he had it.

Trick: "Are we there yet?"

Asking Doug as the glasses wearing boy didn't know since this place was considered very hidden, as well dangerous since whoever found it had to make sure they were very prepared for what might happen. Continuing their walk, Ally walked a head to look around and begin to notice something wrong with a flower they were walking pass. It appeared to be metallic like, before trying to lean closer she doesn't notice the center opening up as Trick pushed her out of the way as it soon shot a dart into his face which made him fall back on his ground.

Doug Ally: "Trick!"

They shout in a frighten like tone thinking he might have died right there, however they move back as Trick was still alive. Shaking hia head at what just hit him,he looked at the flower as he saw that it was a sort of trap that was set for intruders.

Trick: "Well what do you know? Guess we found our breadtrail."

He asked as he began to pull what looked like a wire connected to the flower. The three began to follow the trail as it soon lead to that of a huge field of grass, looking a head the three soon see that a cottage that looked grey with several like spears at the side as well that gnomes on the ground looking like camouflage military men.

Ally: "Extraordinary, it appears that Alchemist wasn't a fan of visitors."

She asked in a curious manner which they noticed a small like butterfly flying pass them. Doug and Ally smiled as well thought it looked cute, however as it soon landed on a flower. The seemingly innocent flower turned into a small like venus fly trap as it snaps it shut cutting it's wings off which shocks the two.

Trick: "Ok, I'm definitely getting this house."

Seeing how fortified this place was, however he knew that these defenses would had to be replaced so that it was safe for everyone to come over. Buzzkills, as he looked around the place he soon steps on a small rock. It somehow started a defense like system as the house began to get armored, the gnomes eyes turned ted which their pointy hats opened up showing that of crossbows. The flowers showed that of arrows in the dots as they were all aiming right at Trick which he groans upset like, pulling out his bag slowly he exposes that a bag of diamonds and jewels which the cottage was able to recognized as it aimed it as he smiles underneath his mask.

Trick: "Bring it..."

Saying slowly as he saw how the arrows began to fire at him as he quickly tuck and rolled away from the heavily armored house trying to take while Ally and Doug watched how he kept the house on him. Taking the moment, they noticed a power breaker on the side which they rushed over looking at that this was the way to shut it down.

Doug: "Ok, this seems easy. So far this Alchemist dude wasn't exactly smart not guarding this spot."

Trick: "Write him in jail when I'm not trying to get shot, again!"

Yelling at the two which they began to shut off most of the weaponry that was firing all it's weapons at Trick, soon enough they began to shut down as well began to drop it's arrows and anything else that tried to kill him. The two looked relieved as they felt a bit glad they could shut it down, walking over to the side they noticed Trick, who was covered in several arrows, got a bear trap in his butt as well was lite on fired as he threw the diamonds at the gnomes as well at the weaponry.

Ally: "I'm curious to ask, why did you brought along those diamonds and jewels?"

Trick: "Cause the only way to hold off a barrage of dwarf weaponry, you use their valuables to knock them out."

Pointing that out which most of jewels had been destroyed when he jammed them across the weaponry which exploded making the area dazzle a bit as well made it gleam off the house. Taking a moment for a breather, they looked at the door which they walked over in which Trick pulled out a small termite from his belt. Putting it in the keyhole, it began to undo the locks as well chew off the screws which the door unlocks.

Ally: "Do you train your bugs to do that?"

Asking him which the bug soon popped up landing in his right palm as he placed the termite in his pocket making it feel safe as he waves his finger at her. He explained to her about that the bugs he meet aren't his pets nor weapons, he keeps them around for the occasion as well lets them do their thing such as cause a bit of trouble. Walking inside they didn't know what would happen as they stayed behind him since he was a shield for almost anything, looking around the area there was nothing but a interesting huge room which had windows all around. He looked around noticing within the room was that of tables as well a perfect set of books that were empty, this was a perfect place for Evie to work on her clothes which he smiled. Taking a moment, he opened his arms wide open which he took in the moment as the two didn't know what to think about.

Doug: "Ugh Trick? What happens.."

Before he could ask anything, the Oogie boy merely shush him which he places his index finger on his lips not trying to ruin the moment as this was the spot for Evie to let her imagination out as well the whole place to be customized.

Trick: "We now, decorate. So now, we need to get the jewels. So they will be used, to make art."

Begin taken in with all of the beauty of the place as well how much that could be done in here, looking at the two he smiled as he was glad that he could share the moment with these two. Hugging both of them, he smiled at this moment which they smiled a bit as well since they can now redecorate it as well make it nice as well into a home.

* * *

A few hours later, Mal as well the others came over to check out what Trick had show them. The three as well that of Freddie, CJ as well Claw and Ben were invited which Doug and Ally brought them over.

Carlos: "So, what exactly is Trick showing us? Because the last time he brought us together, he showed how he escape from a heard of wildebeests. Did not ended well that day."

Remembering the stampede as he brought them to the Pridelands to show how he could avoid getting stomped on, it lead a rant from that of Simba which was terrifying as well hilarious. Though this time it was different, they stopped right in front of several bushed as they looked at that of a familiar face which was Trickster as he was waving at them as there was a giant tarp over the house as he was seating in a chair.

Trick: "Hey guys! Like the scenery? Thank Doug and Ally for it to be underneath the sunlight as well it being near mother nature."

Speaking in a relaxed like tone which he smiled at the group as they were curious about them being dragged out here, they walked over as Claw lifted him up curious about what was going on which he snarled his teeth.

Mal: "Before you brought us here, Claw was right now doing a arm wrestling contest with Jay. Before you called, Jay won which made him get into a very angry state. So you should tell us why you brought us here."

Explaining why their lion like friend was angry which he nods at them which Claw drops him, Trick dusts himself off which he walks over to the first tarp which was much smaller as he tries to get ready.

Trick: "Now then, as you know we all have trouble with trying to spend quality time together since we have our own things. And as much as I love spending time with a princess Evie, I love all of you."

CJ: "Really? Should have thought about that after you took the last cherry pie."

Looking a bit agitated at him taking a desert from her when they were in the lunchroom which he chuckled a bit nervous like. Getting back on track he walks over to grab the tarp and gets ready.

Trick: "Well this is different, because today. The VK, get to have their own snacks as well hangout on their time here!"

Removing the small tarp as it showed a sign which looked well done as it said, 'Evie's 4 hearts' as well the heart with the tiara symbol which made everyone speechless as for Evie. Made her cover her gapping mouth unable to figure out the words to say about this, whistling to the side, several spiders went to the side pulling off the huge tarp around the house as it showed a brand new cottage like home for them as it was grand as well special like. The group were stunned at this as well never thought about what to say about this.

Jay: "Awesome pad, how did you get it?"

Doug & Ally: "Don't ask."

Responding to him as the group rushed inside to check out the house as they rushed in to look inside, Evie stood by Trick looking at him unable to say anything but showed some tears as she began to cry a bit.

Evie: "Trick, this is the nicest thing. Anyone has ever gotten me, but why?"

Asking him looking which he smiled as the Oogie boy smiled as he tries to cheer her up as the two hug then never before, he could feel the joy from her which the two look at one another.

Trick: "Cause even if that embarrassing show wasn't enough to show that I was jerk about what happened, then this house represents what you want as well the others want. A home, in which we can.."

Evie: "Oh shut up.."

Interrupting him from making a sappy like speech which she kisses him hard as his eyes widen as he merely takes it in, however before they could keep going. They heard the sound of someone freaking out which came from Freddie. Evie, glared at Trick had something else in the house which he chuckled a bit nervous like as they went inside to see what could make Freddie Facilier freak out.

 _ **Later**_

Inside of the house, in front of a room everyone looked inside seeing that of a heavily fortified space which had tons of swords. Firearms which looked dangerous as well several that looked handmade which they had a mythical type of look.

Jay: "This, is killer."

CJ: "This puts my dad's whole ship of cannons to shame. Which, I'm not complaining about."

Doug: "Ben, it wasn't my idea at all. I swear!"

He informed the king which Ben was still shocked at the sight, quickly enough Trick and Evie came in as they looked at the masked Vk which he chuckles uneasy at the sight of this room. Putting his hands up as well walking to a bench he put in, he seats down looking at them all.

Mal: "Why, out of all the people. In Auradon, or the isle, you had to be the one that would do something like this?"

Trick: "Ugh, for protection? Oh come on, yes me and the others found the house for everyone which I considered it to a VK hangout spot. But, this room, is reversed for work. As well to be ready for whatever bad guy or new evil wants to come up, since we met Slug, Doughboy as well even Uma. I'm just getting ready."

Explaining his reason as this whole room was his, the entire house had a piece of everyone he knew which was quite gracious. But this room? Wasn't for settling in or for anyone normal, this was a room for a fully skilled and demented VK. Ben, being the one in charge of protecting Auradon looked at this place as it was fully locked as well had security measures for no one to take these mystical type weapon or blades.

Ben: "If that happens, we all can handle it. There's no need to go, all out war."

Suggesting that this was too much since together they could handle anything without the toys, Trick nodded agreeing with him as still this room was going to be used if the situation truly required it. Not wasting another moment, the group went to check out the rest of the house as Evie placed her hands on her hips giving him a look which he sighs. Evie walks over to notice that of a sword, with a apple crescent handle with thorns as well the silver blade which she saw how it showed her reflection right off it as she placed it back in it's holder.

Evie: "If we ever have guests over, this room is locked. Got it?"

Informing him which he nods, though Evie had to admit the room was made to her definition of fairest, walking over she pulls him by the collar as he smiles seeing how the two were going to enjoy the new home with the others this house would be quite good for everyone to hangout. As well get ready if anything would happen, which could happen at any moment.


	30. Ep 30-What's to come

**_"This is the life, I got myself as well my friends as well possibly future baby mama a place for us to live in. The home is half hangout as well that bringing over other want to be heroes such as Harold and Miley, as well us Vk stars that you all know and love. Which beings the question of us moving a lot of things there which was a total back breaking labor, and by that I mean I broke my back when I was carrying my trunk of junk into the house since Harold. Out of all people was right now doing some patrolling with Ruby to look for any other strangers with powers like me running amuck, though they aren't as awesome nor attractive like mine. Which I would keep it that way if they had some kind of mind control type deal which, I would make sure whoever had it would never use it again. Though right now it's been really peachy, Evie is totally in love with the house since she had me, Jay as well Carlos along with Claw move a lot of stuff around like if we were her own moving crew. I don't blame here since I got these monster muscles, but I bet you all would go for Jay since if I was a girl, I'd write love letters. Right now there's nothing up, but only that this was me and Evie's first night here which we both decided to sleep in separate rooms, because we were both nervous of sleeping by each other. I mean, sure she be alright with me since she kissed this ugly mug, but I bet you all wouldn't want to hear about my body is a scorched up burning man or twisted up skeleton with rags on it. So let's get on with the morning as well what would happen to today."_**

* * *

Above the green grass at the house of Evie's 4 hearts, where it had been remodeled to look friendly like as well hospital. The appearance of the building was almost like Snow white's cottage when she hid with the dwarf's, but much more bigger as well had enough space to hold a lot of things. In a room that almost had the same appearance like in Auradon Prep, Evie was right now in a queen size bed resting peacefully as well holding her stuff crow to that Trick won her on the isle. Slowly opening up her eyes, she seats up looking around still not believing with her own eyes that Trick. The same Vk that was considered a mad teen as well reckless monster could get her a place like this without threatening or getting it from some gang could get find this as well do it for her as well everyone else. Looking around the room she was able to bring in some of her clothes, furniture as well cabinets that held all of her clothes as she was glad that her friends were able to bring it here. Getting up from her bed as well moving in stretchy like movement, standing up from her bed she walks over to her drawer which she changes from her pajama's and gets into some proper clothing which Evie looks at her reflection. Seeing how she looked fair as ever as well the same amazing self, she soon heads to the bathroom and begins to freshen herself up. Combing her hair, brushing her teeth as well wash her face to wake herself up, Evie smiled seeing that she looked ready for the day.

Evie: "Time to wake up old sleeping beauty."

Referring to her boyfriend as he was another case where not waking up like a normal being, he would sleep like a dragon guarding his gold. Except instead of gold, it was his junk as well costume he values right with Evie as well since it help him go out and do what he loved, going crazy on some people that want to hurt others or try to be the new bad. Walking to his room, she slowly opens the door and see's that his stuff was moved in from the dorms as well which she noticed that his bed was empty. Walking over to the brown like bed, she looked around seeing him nor where as well thinks that he wasn't just a ordinary teen or VK, he's a Oogie. Leaning down on the ground as well looking underneath it, she see's a sleeping orange skin boy who was resting peacefully as well snoring a bit.

Evie: "T, wake up."

Whispering to him as she holds his nose, continuing to do so Trick snorts a bit as his eyes open looking at her. Whenever she looked saw his yellow eyes as well aimed them directly at her own, Evie could feel the warmth from him as well that of a predator staring at his prey. This felt her with that of fright, which made her interested seeing what his next move would be.

Trick: "Morning, the ground feels much more comfortable then a bed. Maybe, you can join me? See what it's like to sleep like a monster?"

Teasing her a bit as well inviting her to sleep underneath the bed with him, though she shook her head at him in a teasing manner trying to act like a smooth guy which she drags him out. Getting him up, she noticed how he was wearing a dark pink tank top as well some pajama pants while wearing crocs which helped sleep as she tried to not laugh but think he looked cute.

Trick: "It happened when me and Jay washed clothes together, I'm not complaining."

Expressing how the shirt was fine as he soon heads to the bathroom where he gets freshen up as well as Evie happened to hear a phone call from his phone. Walking up to it, she noticed the one calling as the name was said 'Wonder boy' which meant that was Harold. She answers it as well begins to talk to him as well listens to what he had to say.

 _"Morning Evie, sorry I couldn't help out with moving your stuff in. I had to meet Ruby's parents, then Eugene had to bring me to the Snuggly Duckling where he was glad that he got super strong demigod boy with Ruby. I think he might want to use my strength so that he could avoid hiring people to move heavy stuff."_

Apologizing for how he couldn't come in to help out which she forgave him since meeting Ruby's parents was important, though it be impossible for her since Oogie's dad was dead and her mother would have trouble accepting her Oogie son in law into the family.

 _"Anyway, I Trick to come over. And if possible you, we need the voice of reason over here. Got ourselves a, situation."_

Evie: "Really? What's wrong?"

Asking in a concern like tone seeing how whenever Trick was needed, either there was a situation happening or that he needed a wild card. Coming out of the bathroom, Trick was right now wearing a shower hat as well with a towel covering him up as he had just cleaned himself. Hearing what was happening, Trick looked curious as Evie handed him the phone as the Oogie boy got curious as he begins to listen to what his demigod companion had to tell that sounded urgent. His expressions that Evie noticed was that excitement as well thrill seeing how whatever Harold was saying got him very desiring to see what was happening.

Trick: "Will be right there, bring the others. This is really going be fun."

Getting all giddy like as he hangs up the phone as he rushed into his closet which he drops his closet and closes the door. In the room Evie could hear some scuffling as he appeared to be getting ready, opening the door he was in his uniform looking ready as whatever Harold wanted him for, it was serious.

Evie: "Did they need some assistance for a serious mission?"

Trick: "Oh no, something much more interesting. Come on, I'll show you once we get there. The others will be there to see what Harold and Ruby found during their patrol as well visiting their parents, it's going be awesome."

Sounding a bit thrilled about what was happening as Evie didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was she had to be ready as she sighs seeing how she hope they could have a normal breakfast as well talk to each other. But it had to be interrupted by something convoluted as well that would involve them getting into something dangerous as well bothersome, she was going need some apple juice to get ready for whatever might happen.

 ** _Later at Auradon Prep_**

Right at the school, right in the lobby room that was large enough for the Vk as well Ben to be in. Harold, as well Ruby and Miley were able to arrive just in time just time as the three had something in their possession as it was covered in a towel.

Jay: "So what was so urgent that you had to bring us all here?"

He asked a bit curious since whenever there was something hidden in a towel or that of a blanket, it was going to be valuable as well special. Placing the item onto the table in front of the as they were all curious as well figuring out what was going happen. Removing the blanket slowly, they soon saw what looked like a light purple crystal ball as they were looking at it. The ball didn't look that much as well looking like the same from the isle which they were mostly used as decorations as well that of bowling balls to pass the time.

Trick: "Well ain't this fun? Now we finally start that bowling team I suggested. And stick up to that other school thinking that their shoes are better as well think it helps them win their games."

Which he wanted to see it as he grabs the ball, but before he could the Oogie boy felt a cold like presence from it as he lets go quickly as he shakes his hand getting shocked about how the orb felt. He looked at Harold and the two girls which he merely growled knowing that they didn't stop him, Ben walked in to explain what this mysterious ball was.

Ben: "This isn't a bowling ball, this is a powerful yet dangerous orb. It's a seer, this can let you share your secrets as well can show you things which can be anything."

Explaining it to them as they thought it sounded like something from Maleficent, she had this special magic of hers which made prince Philip. Audrey's father see himself as a whether old man heading Aurora about to kiss her but wouldn't have the strength to stay with her.

Carlos: "Don't we have technology to do those types of things? What makes it so special then that?"

Miley: "Because Chad, somehow found it after those guys Trick and Evie beat up back at the grotto. He was able to share to all the princesses about how he was going get a exclusive new hair gel that could not be ruined by rain or falling into the ground. Unlike my premonitions, they come true in a rather good way, or a bad way."

Warning them about this type of magic they were looking at as well had in their position which made it a bit dangerous. Before anything, Trick pulled out his sword going to chop it in half to make sure that this type of magic couldn't be used for anything evil or something that would ruin their friendship or anything.

Harold: "T, I don't think that's a.."

Before he could warn his friend, the boy hits the surface of the orb which makes him vibrate as well shake across the room as well fall into a chair. He couldn't stop shaking as he let's go of his blade looking at everyone as the shaking made him see three versions of everyone.

Trick: "Wow, everyone has two twins. Where was I when you guys came?"

Asking them as he was still shaken by it, though Jay being the confident one wasn't afraid of this small like orb. Walking over to it he holds the orb which the color of it soon changes into that of yellow and red, there the group saw that of a faint image in it as they were looking at something amazing. Jay, was right now winning game after game in the Toruney championship as well becoming a adventurer, they knew he had that type of thrill in him to do amazing things. It then changes into words as they begun to see what they said.

 _"I think that I should try and apologize for taking those last sandwiches from Ben when the cafeteria was having that sale."_

Which made some of them laugh as well Ben, looking at Jay with a nervous like look seeing how he was going tell him, just not right now. Letting go quick he reminded quiet from this as he started to dislike this ball, Carlos getting curious decides to try it out as the orb turns white with black spots.

Evie: "It's like a ever changing disco ball, we really need one of those."

Thinking that it dazzled quite well, they went silent as they saw how the orb was showing that of a faint image of him playing with Dude as well several other dogs as he acted like a pack leader. This was very sweet as the image soon began to change, they all leaned in close to see some words come up from the ball as it was clear for them to see.

 _"Sometimes I think the computers are a bit slow, good thing I took one a part as well rebuild it to make it faster."_

It read as they look at Carlos with a expression which made the De'vil boy look a bit nervous at them.

Mal: "So that's why your able to get your homework down quicker as well able to deliver it in faster then anyone."

Carlos: "It was a test, plus also if it didn't work. The motor would get caught on fire so, sorry?"

Feeling like he was going help them with this, though Trick was able to stand back up as well look at the ball with a grin on his face as he looks at Harold as the Demigod knew that look.

Harold: "Trick, whatever your going do. Don't."

Advising him to not try it as the Oogie boy, quickly snatched the ball and tosses it upwards as Miley moved back as Harold caught onto it. It changed into light blue and brown as the image on the orb showed that of him being the hero that Hercules wanted him to be as well the people cheering for him. It was obvious really since that's what Trick would hear, next was some words coming up as they all head over to check out what he had instore for them.

 _"I'm scared about the flowers that Ruby got me, I'm allergic to dandelions. Makes my nose runny and sneeze."_

It said in the orb as Harold was showing a embarrassing like look on his face not believing that this was happening. Trick, busts a lung thinking that the big boy who could handle anything can't be near a flower which he was trying to not fall on the ground. Ruby, looked at Harold a bit sorry for the flowers as she didn't know about his allergy. Before she could say something to cheer up her boyfriend, the door opened up without any warning as it was Audrey as she had to tell Ben something.

Audrey: "Hey Ben, I was curious about the cheerleader practice that I had to take care off this week..."

Unable to finisher sentence, the startle made Harold drop the ball but Audrey was able to catch it. It began to glow which they saw what the seer about was about to do with Audrey now, looking close which they began to see Audrey seating by Ben's side holding his arm close as well him being her boyfriend again as well queen of Auradon with everyone cheering for them, especially the Vk.

Evie: "Well, that was kind of obvious."

Suggesting which made Mal groan annoyed like which Audrey still had a thing for Ben, which they all looked into the orb seeing her words which they were curious about what miss prissy princess would have to say.

 _"I think if I make my hair blonde as well spruce up my look, maybe Ben will be into me more then Mal."_

Which had everyone looked surprised at which Audrey looked at the ball as she drops it on the ground as it didn't shatter or break. They all looked at Audrey feeling a bit embarrassed as well that of frightened of what they would have to say about this, turning her head she kept quiet as well not saying a word as they felt the jealousy coming right off her.

Mal: "Audrey, I'm sorry about it. As well with me and Ben, you should have told me."

Responding to the jealousy of the girl which made her lower her head not talking back, as this happened Trick thought it wasn't funny as Mal looked at the orb thinking that this had to be destroyed.

Ben: "Mal, I'd be careful with.."

Mal: "Sorry Ben, but so far all this thing is it's a messed up crystal ball. And I think if brute force can't break it, then magic might."

Responding to him which the purple haired grabs the ball with two hands about to say a spell to stop the ball, but Evie walked over to try and stop her afraid she might something exposed. Being her friend she had learn some of the things Mal kept hidden, she would never want any of the exposed around people. Before she could enact a spell onto the ball, they both began to show a image on the ball which showed that of several Vk kids which looked innocent as well excited to see Auradon as well enjoying the same hospitality the two girls have gotten.

 _"I hope we can make sure Vk day goes swell, as well hope that the others are ready for a load of applications to look over."_

The ball spoke as they somehow had the same type of vision which made the two look at one another as well that of everyone else as they were curious about this Vk day that possibly came from Mal or Evie.

Carlos: "What's Vk day? Is it suppose to be a holiday for us?"

Asking sounding interested as they placed the orb on the table which Mal was obviously was the one to think about it which Ben, walked by her side which he had to explain to them what Vk day was.

Ben: "Vk day is, was suppose to be a surprise about us bringing over some new students to Auradon prep. Mal, suggested the idea after you all came."

Announcing which got everyone excited about that, which meant that everyone they had promised to come over can actually can. As this was a good time to celebrate for this occasion, Trick grabbed the orb as he looks at it curious about what would happen if he grabbed the ball. Grabbing onto it, instead of turning a bright color it turned dark green which they all began to look at it which the sight of it made them feel a bit concern.

Evie: "Trick?"

Asking him in which the ball began to show something, within the ball was showing that him on a lounge chair as well sipping some juice. He was right now just minding his business as well just resting, this was a surprised like sight thinking that this was shocking. They all thought he be doing something crazy like facing a whole group of trained killers or resting on a top of jewels.

Miley: "Huh, well this seems quite normal. Kind of nice seeing..."

Ruby: "Wait for it."

The yellow haired girl interrupted her as the image soon expanded letting them see Evie, who was resting by his side doing the same as well relaxing. Though they began to notice something else, they noticed almost something else in as it looked like a shadow coming over them. It continued to spread as the image went to black, they begun to see several words on the orb which they all looked at it.

 _"Y'all screwed. Later."_

The orb responded as it somehow, moved right out of his hands as they saw how it smashed right through the window which it soon was rolling across the ground as well began to roll away. They didn't know what to expect from this as they looked at Trick's hands which they came from him, they didn't know what to expect from this but know that whatever was shown on the orb, it came from Trick. Which meant that was they had to be ready for whatever might happen, which wouldn't be any good.

 _ **In the woods**_

As the seer ball was rolling away from the school, there was a bright like light that was appearing in the woods. Sparking around like a living electricity cloud, the strange like field began to generate more which lead to someone coming out. A teen like figure wearing a black cloak as well that of a bowler hat, which he had on a green eye showing off as he looked down at the seer orb which he takes it. Looking at it, the orb began to show nothing from the stranger which meant that there was nothing to be shown or say as the being dropped the orb and crushed it with his foot. Looking a head at the school as well at a watch on his robotic like arm, it showed that he was here in the right time.

"August second, two thousand and nineteen. I made it, just enough time to make sure Mal keeps the barrier closed."

He spoke looking serious as he merely watched from the distance with his cybernetic eye for the others as they were right now excited about Vk day which was apparently happening tomorrow. He decided to remain hidden and appear when the time would come, as there was something larger at stake then just new Vk coming over, something much more, wicked.

* * *

 _ **"Trick here folks, now this episode is what you could consider a prequel from what happened from D3. Now then, why I stopped here was that the rest of the story continues on D3 as well D4, where we get to meet our family! Which you can all read now, why am I telling you this? Well because while you are entertain by those two stories done, there' going be some shocking things that might happen here in which will make you flip out and say, 'Your serious?'. So be ready for the next episode, cause it might be a really dozy, so be freaky, be wicked and as always be rotten to the core."**_


	31. Ep 31-Change always suck part 1

**_"Greetings, for those who have not read my stories as well figured out who I am on Instagram. I am the king of screams, the bastard of Oogie boogie, the nightmarish Vk of all the isle, the one and only, Trixie! But ya'll can just call me Trickster, now we should get you up to date about what has happened since we last left off on this series which I love you all for reading since your the best. As you now have all read, or already did so since why wouldn't ya? Mal, has taken up duty with helping protect Auradon from different kinds of VK or threats that might try to take over Auradon. Gamma, my time travel buddy will be sticking around to make sure that the future isn't screwed up since well, you know how futures are which I think they could be changed, like a pizza. Uma, has been considered the leader of the Isle seeing how most people prefer to stay there then be in the light of Auradon, at least they get fresh air as well no thunder clouds above them. Everyone else? Oh well we kind of, Graduated! Seriously? You can't expect me to stay in school? Oh no, this boy is free of homework about animals and manners! Time to do what I do, loving my friends and hurting some people. Which reminds me, where my swords at?"_**

* * *

It was a seemingly calm day at Auradon, so much has happened over the weeks that have come and gone. With the fight against dark Audrey, Oogie and of course the champion of the universe. Everyone was beat, since now that the Vk had graduated from Auradon prep, except for Carlos since he was still a junior. Seeing how there was no place for the group to stay at, Evie allowed Jay as well Mal sleep at her home seeing how there were multiple guest beds as well that of enough space for them to sleep in. For Evie, business has never been better since her service of designing clothes have been selling across the kingdom leaving her in a joyful like mood as well enjoying each moment. Right now, she was in the kitchen making a healthy salad to freshen her mind with new idea's. Humming a familiar tune in her which was that if seven dwarf's heading home, she walked to the living room to relax a bit in which she turns on the television to check out the news of what is happening.

 _"Good morning Auradon and what a new day it is, I'm your host Snow white to bring up the news of what has happened during the past several weeks prior to the barrier coming down."_

The first princess announced on the screen in which Evie began to listen as it was the same as usual. That the weather was perfect, peace was coming to both the isle and the kingdom and most importantly that nothing bad has happened. Though the next set of news came up which had her intrested, a screen image showed up showing that of her best friend as well suppose queen of Auradon, Mal.

 _"After the strange arrival of her suppose father as well bringing the barrier down, Mal has taken_ _the situation of bringing in Vk from the isle to see if they have special abilities where they would learn how to properly use them with the help of the Heroes in Training program."_

She spoke on the screen which Evie smiled at, learning about her father being a god was a big deal for her such as herself the daughter of a war criminal on another world. Though that didn't mean it affected them in anyway, they were the same wicked self's when they were raised. However for the others, that was the bigger question since most of the Vk's might have abilities that could be unpredictable along with powerful, luckily Mal was on the job. Then there was another Vk with a mother that might be more powerful then Maleficent, Trickster. Her boyfriend as well owner of his business in being hire for dangerous missions which require him to handle situations no one could handle. So far things between them have been swell, though he's been getting more calls from the kingdom. Seeing which, he had to bring in a partner for this which was understandable, as she pondered of what might be happening her phone began to ring in which she answers it.

 _"Hi Evie."_

Spoke a familiar voice which was that of Trick himself which she smiled, however she was hearing that of some gunfire along with men screaming on the other side which got her curious.

Evie: "What's going on over there?"

 _"Oh you know, breaking stuff, stopping a gang from trying to assassinate a king. You know."_

Explaining what he was doing which Evie began to hear that of some screaming as it was possibly the men Trick was handling. As Evie listened to it, not so surprised by the violence that was happening she got up and head back to the kitchen to wash her plate.

Evie: "Now listen, were still on that couples date tonight at the restaurant. I already have our clothes ready, do you have any other jobs after the one your on?"

 _"No, just got to finish this thing with Gamma and. Hey! I'm on the phone here!"_

He shouted as there was some interruption happening from the other side of the phone which Evie sighs at how he could get a bit angry when he was rudely interrupted. Though when's with her he can behave, seeing how he needed to finish she quickly says goodbye to him as well hangs up so that he could finish his job. Thinking of checking out her friends, she decided to text Mal seeing how she was since most of her time was to helping out the new Vk coming to Auradon as well checking out if they have powers like her.

E: _"Hey dragon girl, what you doing?"_

She texted on her phone as well sending the message to her friend as she waited for a response, waiting for it Evie felt her phone buzz which she turns seeing the text.

M- _"Stressed, really stressed out. So far most of the kids here don't show any type of strange powers, they all seem to be normal. But it's still a issue of how they are getting accepted into Auradon. The press have been on me like vultures, Ben's parents have been trying to help but sometimes I feel like Adam is ready to go beast due to how most people are not liking the idea. All in all, I feel heading to a cave and curl up in my wings."_

Which Evie merely chuckled at how Mal was 'suffering' with all this work that she has been dealing with how things have changed. Since being with Ben has been all work and no play, has been driving Mal a bit loose she felt sorry for her. Almost the whole gang had been busy with there lives, which made her a bit sad though it how things are. Though Trick was able to stick by their sides as well keep them together like crazy glue, it was possible that she should do the same which she begins to text back at Mal which might be something good.

E: _"How about a couples date? You and Ben hangout together with us at a restaurant Trick was able to hook up. Think you want to come?"_

M: _"Well I think Ben might be able to come, he wants it more then I do. I'll see you soon then queen."_

Responding back at Evie which she did a small like victory gesture which the blue haired girl smiled as tonight should be fun, she decides to get ready for tonight while Evie hope that Trick could do the same, wherever the hell he was.

 _ **Later in a unknown building**_

Right in a tall structured building, was a group of several men with armored guns along with dangerous weaponry shooting at several individuals that were attacking them. Though they were missing as one of the people they were shooting at was Gamma, the future Vk who had made the kingdom his new home as he was kicking the living crap out of everyone as he was delivering solid punches at their faces as well throwing them out of the windows.

Gamma: "It was suppose to be a stealth mission, not a suicide."

Talking to the people around him which one of the men rushed over pointing a gun at his head, which was soon interrupted by a grappling hook from the ceiling as he turns seeing the attacker being brought up in a quick like motion. Dropping from the ground it was none other then Miley Skellington, daughter of the pumpkin king who was also known as Holiday girl.

Holiday girl: "Blame Trick for making a entrance with the motorcycle as well holding several grenades attached to his side, you know he doesn't to commands."

Informing how impulsive he was as the two looked up at the upper level where they saw some men screaming in pain along with blades being used. The two looked at a green Vk person and thrown right out of the window which he soon crashed right onto a crate. From the looks of who it was it, the person that crashed right in front of them was Trick as he was groaning from how much it hurt as he had several bullet shots in his chest as well some stab wounds.

Trick: "Guys having a moment? Thought you two got relationships."

Asking the two as they saw a door fly right out of the window, checking who it was they noticed it was none other than a heavily muscled like demon which looked down at the three who was carrying a heavily armored like Viking clothing.

Trick: "Cause me and Boar face here were having a intimate moment, sure I stabbed a few of his people as well accidentally poison a few of them with a black widow. But hey, were all a bunch of psycho's right?"

Speaking at the demon gang leader which he soon let's out a roar as he jumps down at the three which Trick flipped right back as the two did the same, pulling out two brass knuckles the gang leader soon begin to throw swings right at them which they quickly avoided the fast like punches.

Gamma: "We were suppose to knock them out with a gas bomb as well have Miley here tie them, the only thing you were suppose to do was send in the bugs to web up the crates."

Trick: "Dude, why you acting like a military man? Come on! Were Vk! We will for this.."

Before he could curse, the demon back hands him to the side as well had Trick landing near a shelf, Gamma pulled out his two pistols out beginning to shot none lethal bullets at the bigger threat as he covered his face. Miley, spins her soul stealer and begins to hit the side of her making sure to bring him down as the two were close to taking him out. Though the demon leader merely kicks Gamma to the side and grabs the green like whip, ready to crush her with a hug he felt a tingle in his back. Miley looked seeing it as a lighting bug as Trick got up and pulls out a joy buzzer which he shoves in his mouth.

Trick: "Fried boar anymore?!"

Shouting in the enemy's face which he tackles Miley to the ground protecting her from the electrical blast which Gamma saw how the gang leader was soon given a powerful electrical charge right inside and out of him which made him scream in pain. The smell of fried demon made him fall to the ground as the three looked at their defeated enemy lying there, though Miley was a bit panicking which was Trick right on top of her in a strange like manner as he happened to notice he was close to her chest as well face. Trick, chuckled a bit which he soon turns to Gamma who was a bit sore from the harsh attack as he looks at the two.

Gamma: "Before you, no. You two don't hook up, so get off her."

Trick: "Alright, but I believe in the future we are the most badass masked vigilantes eh?"

Thinking about how that even if they were royal blood as well came from that of famous and infamous beings, they were masked teammates together which Gamma merely shakes his head annoyed at. Miley, responded at Trick to get off as Trick did the same as he helps her up looking at the sight of beaten like members. Gamma, being precautious of what was happening walked over to the boxes as he opens them up seeing state of the are weapon which included several firearms as well swords and explosives.

Miley: "Ok, just sent a message to the royal guard. These weapons will be picked up and sent back to safe armory, and these guys shipped to a prison where they wont' harm anyone."

Informing the two of reinforcements as the cyborg nodded to them, though the two didn't notice of Trick grabbing to the two knuckles off of the boar. Checking at the brass, he chuckled a bit as he placed them in his pockets keeping them as souvenirs which the two look at him with a glare.

Trick: "What? I don't act all justice like for you, besides. Harold might want these, maybe look a bit tougher."

Explaining his situation as soon enough his phone was going off, it was a text from Evie about getting ready for the afternoon which he groans at as he walks over to the motorcycle he road here which was still standing.

Trick: "Now, if you guys have this cleaned up. I got a laugh to live."

Gamma: "Well when your done, perhaps we can discuss how a plan works. Like a actual one then just.."

Before he could explain, Trick reeved up the handle interrupting him which Trick soon rides out soon of the place in which he made a explosive entrance. Miley, saw how much had changed with what has happened along with hearing about getting a few skills from his interdimensional step dad. As well weapons that was considered a parting gift.

Miley: "Even if he's become more dangerous. He still is trying to be good right Gamma?"

Asking her friend which she considered a teammate as the cyborg had a peculiar like face, it was a expression of seriousness as well confusion which he continued to have until Miley walked over to snap him out of it. She wondered if he was alright, though with how much she has spent time with him there was always something wrong.

Gamma: "When I first decided to make Auradon my home, I made sure to erase my memories so that in order to protect the future. No secrets would be shared or spoke out to anyone, so far nothing bad has happened. But today it's, off."

Responding to her which meant if there was anything to make a time traveler afraid, then it would be serious as Miley along with Gamma would need to be on the look out for any kind of strange activity would happen.

* * *

Back at Beast's castle was Mal, who was right now at a table looking at several papers which were about the Vk that were being brought into the school. Along with Harold being a big help for checking out several students that want to be heroes like him and Ruby, it's been easy. Though right now it's been difficult for her as the camera men, all this royal stuff and the fact that she was a demigod of the most dangerous Norse god that was brother to the king of Asgard. Walking into the room was her boyfriend Ben, who was right now finished with that of meeting several other figures in the kingdom about how most of the villains were beginning to integrate with the towns.

Ben: "You won't believe of how many people are still adjusting to how many villains are coming over. But at least there are no signs of them acting up. How are you?"

He asked Mal which she was silent, like a raven watching over a village in which he was concern for her. Also by her side was the ring that he gave to her during his proposal, from this sight he looked concern as Ben went to check up on Mal. Placing his hands on her shoulders to help her out, she noticed him which Mal looks up and smiles.

Mal: "Ben, you know how I'm grateful for what you have done for me. As well how you were able to show me the way to a better life along with my friends."

Speaking to him in a sadden like voice which he was a bit nervous of what was happening, Ben gulped a bit as she stood up looking at him.

Ben: "Is something wrong? If I proposed to you unexpectedly then.."

Mal: "No, it's not that. It's just, so far I've been on the side of good and evil making choices that have caused me to question myself. As well the people I have hurt, especially my friends."

Explaining of the things that have happen since she decided to stand by Auradon along with make the tough choices which has lead her to make several people look at her as someone else. Along with having consequences have happened which were out of control, Ben couldn't understand this as she stood up and looked at him with her green eyes.

Mal: "Also, after we fought the champion of universe. I've, also began to notice a change in me. Which, I need to sometime alone. But, I still will always be grateful for what you have done for me, as well bee there if you need my help."

Which Ben was speechless for what she was saying, which Mal ended with a passionate like kiss as the king was a bit surprised when she gave it to him. Hugging him with all of her heart she looks at him curious about what he would say next, true that things have been a bit climatic all the time which revolved Ben trying to aid her. Though this was her choice, which he had to accept, as a king should respect all citizens decisions.

Ben: "Although, this hurts. I want you to be happy, I trust in whatever you do. I'll believe what your doing is the right thing."

Giving her a good as well reasonable like response which he hugs her one more time, as this happened he sent Mal all to find herself which he smiled at seeing she'll be alright. Ben, looks at the ring picking up as well would keep it as something he could remember.

 _"She dumped you."_

Spoke a unsettling like voice which he was shocked thinking that it was like Oogie, however he turns to see a yellow eyed reflection of him with his fangs much more bigger along with having his reflection that looks like a beastly version of himself.

 _"The reason why she dumped you was because her heart is in love with someone else. A being from another world which has a stupid look on his face."_

Explaining that the possible reason why Mal chose to break up with him was because she might be involved with Trick, they both had gene's that were from another realm as well abilities would could handle even the most toughest individuals. Though Ben knew this was his beast side trying to take over, he hadn't told anyone for a while when he began to change forms.

Ben: "No, this is Mal's choice. And I won't jealousy take control.."

Before saying anything, he felt the urge to change which he goes to the table feeling the change. His fingers began to crack along with his body changing, feeling horns growing out as well his chest expanding. He couldn't control his beast form as his teeth soon began to takeover.

 _"Mal want's a bad boy, not a weak human. So I'm going give her one."_

Responding to him as Ben quickly changed into his beast form as he let out a angered like roar, he turns to the window checking out Mal leaving as beast Ben let out a angered growl of jealous. Leaping out of the room he would go and try to reclaim Mal, even if it meant tearing a part Trick to do it.


	32. Ep 32 Change always suck ep 2

**_"OK, I get that since I've learned about my actual heritage as well that I'm more then a handsome Vk of Auradon that I would actually be good along with following the rules. Half of, well most of, you know what none of that is true cause it only means I'm more awesome then anyone here! Well fifth since the others parents have more history of villainy and bringing disorder to heroes, but my step daddy is much more creative as well fond of the more playing both sides then being one. Though there is something more to me then meet's the eye, after I got taught some things which not even the best fighters here could teach me. I happen to test out most of my regenerative skills which involved getting hit by cars, handle some power type villains along with learning about new types of clothing which can help me get a head of the fashion. Though, Evie's dad taught her several things such as formula's to help stick things to the ground as well much better sword skills which would put king Arthur to shame. God I love that girl, but were still trying to be like the ordinary Auradonian couple. Yeah, that's not going happen since in this kingdom? Nothing is normal anymore."_**

* * *

Walking into the dark forests was Mal, who was now wearing her original like look which was more adjusted to her new size as well more to her color. It felt normal for her which was right up to now as she was walking over to the same tree that lead the doorway to the other world. After she was able to spend time with her father Loki, as well learn about her true nature. She has felt a bit imbalanced along with felt different when she came back, also that just like her father he would mingle along the sides as well do it to gain something. However Mal, would eventually lose it as well would learn something from it. Which she began to hate, placing her hand on the sealed crack looking at the tree she lowered her head.

Mal: "Father, how did you do it? How was it that you were able to achieve something and lose it at the same time. As well, make your heart strong."

Asking the seal unable to establish a connection because when they came back, Yen Sid as well Thor sealed the sides so that it didn't destroy the two worlds. Though she was able to come here and try to speak to him feeling like he would listen to her, continuing to keep her hand on the tree she pulled out a small stuffed doll of Trick which she had kept for a while.

Mal: "Since we came back, I don't know why but. I can't, be like them. The only thing I am is just like Trick, a hybrid of your world, and this one."

Explaining to the tree which she placed the doll to the ground which she walks back thinking about it for a while, her heart was somehow splitting from the goodness she tried to be a part of and being drawn back into the wickedness she had grown with. Was it because she spent time with her father? Or was it that Trick? Her friend as well the only one in the whole group that wasn't swayed by the offerings of the kingdom. Gripping her fist close she shook her head looking at the tree as she breathes in softly.

Mal: _"He is a mad man, he's no good at all. He is a monster who wants to play, play, play, play."_

Singing softly as well looking at the tree as she leans across one looking at the Trick doll thinking about the things they used to do back on the isle when they became fiends.

Mal: _"He lies, he bluffs, but reliable. He likes to play the fool for fun, fun, fun, fun."_

Remembering the lies he told as tell to the people which in return would get him food for himself as well Mal, along with helping her play jokes on the people of the isle and make a reputation for themselves.

Mal: _"My momma told me just to stay away, he get me into problems for the thrill and excitement."_

Looking at the doll, Mal saw the expression of Trick's face when she told her about not wanting to be with him as it wouldn't help her with becoming a villain. While Maleficent was feeling better with her making this decision, Mal wasn't feeling OK with it.

Mal: _"He's a bad boy with a hand made heart. And I just know that's right weird..."_

Acknowledging to herself that although he was made by two dark forces, he turned out pretty much interesting as well unpredictable which lead him to being the vigilante VK that everyone knows and fears, but others liked him.

Mal: _"But father I'm falling, for a lunatic. and these feelings are not rational, it's radical. Father help me now, I just don't know why. I'm going back into the darkness, why right now?"_

Asking the tree which her feelings for Trick were changing when their parents came, as well of feeling like that she was being drawn to the wicked side then being a queen of a kingdom. She didn't know why but the emotions going through her were moving within her like a storm.

Mal: _"He's not a villain or a hero, Trickster's a player who stays on his own side, of the board."_

Moving across the forest as well pulling out a photo her with her friends as Trick doing several things that were good for others as well bad for himself which resulted in his enemies being hurt as well leading to saving lives.

Mal: _"That boy's a nutjob and unpredictable. He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none."_

Looking at other photo's of him not figuring out tough questions on tests along with being sometimes clueless in situations which she happened to find a bit humorous when no one was looking at her.

Mal: _"All I know, should I let go? But no._ _He's a bad boy with a hand made heart. And I just know that's right weird.."_

Rocking her head back and forth as well looking at the doll as well the tree as she soon spins around it continuing her song as well with a dance letting her wicked emotions out.

Mal: _"But father I'm falling, for a lunatic. and these feelings are not rational, it's radical. Father help me now, I just don't know why. I'm going back into the darkness, why right now?"_

Begging for a answer as Mal walked over and grabs the doll, looking at it she lifts it up in the air as she noticed how it had a goofy like smile on it as she smiles at it.

Mal: _"He's got a heart for, everyone he has come to know now. And I don't know why, but I finding it enjoying to see everyday. But my best friend has him, and I don't want to intrude."_

Remembering him being with Evie as he had always been good to her as well give her almost everything from excitement and enough love to put most of the princes to shame. Sure it was overkill, but it showed that Trick was loyal to her which Evie found attractive. Which Mal, somehow considered that she was lucky to have him.

Mal: _"They've been my friends, for as long as I can remember now. And I don't wanna be the fairy, who brings it all down in burning flames."_

Collapsing on the ground on her knee's afraid of admitting these feelings to Evie as she didn't want to break her heart, Mal happens to not notice her holding Trick close to her chest as well feeling her heart beating more then ever. More then when Ben helped her become good as well felt more free then ever as she looked at the portal as she stood back up.

Mal: _"But father I'm falling, for a lunatic. and these feelings are not rational, it's radical. Father help me now, I just don't know why. I'm going back into the darkness, so I'll enjoy the ride."_

Singing more as well swaying her hips as well letting the music guide as well rocking her hair, the emotions that she was giving off felt like a lock removing from mental chains surrounding her for most of her life.

Mal: _"Father I'm falling for, a lunatic. And these feelings aren't rational, but radical. Father help now, I need to be strong. Cause now I'm going back to being wicked now, so I need the help."_

Finishing her song which soon enough Mal looked at her back seeing that she was leaning right at the crack of the tree as well holding onto the doll which made her eyes looked surprised by what she had just done. Standing up as well holding the doll close, the purple haired girl had to share them with Evie as well Trick seeing how whenever she kept secrets it had ruin her chance at having something good in her life. This time, it won't happen as she thanked the tree for listening to her and went back to Auradon to come face to face with her friends. Though lurking in the shadows was that of a hooded figure with two black horns, the cape was dark blue with yellow lines as well breathing heavily like, his claws gripping the side of the tree like there was no control as well crunching the wood. The beast merely growled in anger seeing what he had just saw, Mal was going for Trick. which it was the reason to tear him apart.

Beast Ben: "See? What did I tell you. The dark fairy likes the bad boy's, she never preferred a weakling like you."

Speaking into a reflection of himself which was a human version of Ben which he was somehow trapped in this state unable to break free from this imprisonment.

 _"She could have just told me, so far her life was about becoming like Maleficent. I tried my best to help her, and I don't want to ruin her chance of being actually happy by the likes of.."_

Before he could finish, the beast soon stomps on the puddle making it soon go away in a instant as the creature let out a frustrated like roar which lead to bashing the tree away from away in a swift movement. Not taking the good will like crap from him, he looked at the girl making her way back into the kingdom which the beast growled in a jealous like rage.

Beast Ben: "Let's see if she can form a attachment, after I remove the boy's arms and legs."

proclaiming in a rage full like manner as the jealous like beast returns into the darkness going to find Trick before Mal can and make sure to take her back, by any means necessary.

 _ **Later in the evening**_

At a clothing store, was Trickster who was able to get out of his vigilante along with getting into that of a casual attire which he smiled at the look. Paying for the clothing, he happens to notice that of a sudden surprise which was none other then Audrey. The girl was right now in a different type of dress which was just like the usual that look blue and dark pink dress, the two looked a bit shocked at each other from them being in one place together as they remained quiet.

Trick: "Audrey."

Audrey: "Trick."

She responded back to him as the two remained quiet along with getting their clothing as well ready for their own things which the two strayed to keep their looks away.

Audrey: "How you been?"

Asking the question which was surprising since after the whole getting possessed by darkness along with getting a whole new look after working with Oogie. She decided to try and stay out of the spotlight along with taking it easy with what has happened. Trick, couldn't blame her since once Oogie get's inside your mind as well seats by your shoulder, it's hard to get off him.

Trick: "Fine, still hurting the bad guys. Doing what I'm doing, however I hear your just enjoying the peace you got when you were free from Oogie's control. Good."

Responding to her which she did a small smile thinking that was a nice thing he said to her, which was possibly hard to figure out since most of the things he would say would be hard to explain. He happened to look at the girl noticing a strange like expression on her face which was that of guilt, that the memories of what she has done still continue to stay with her. Lowering his head a bit, the two walked out as they began to walk together across the sidewalk.

Trick: "Listen Audrey, I know what it's like to do things you never know you would do. Back on the isle, you grew up with the guilt along with the bad deeds that everyone does. However you just tasted it, but thank heavens you got saved."

Audrey: "But still, what I've done is, unforgivable. And, all of this was because I was jealous of Mal being with Ben. At first it was because of her being queen but, soon enough it was because she had Ben. The person I grew up with, as well the boyfriend I never actually treated like one."

Speaking in a sorrowful like tone which the Oogie boy, could tell since he was told that when she and Ben were together Audrey would act like a alpha to most of the other girls requesting respect. But no, she was regretting what she had done as well couldn't fix the things she has done. Turning his head, they were reaching the restaurants which they stop as he saw Evie in there waving to him as well Audrey.

Trick: "Audrey, were all are fools for love. But the most important thing, is that you have to show your true feelings to that person. Otherwise, the only thing your showing is fear."

Giving her some advice which she soon thanks him for the words which were pretty sincere as well honest which she soon leaves him to think about while Trick only hope she would be alright. Walking into the restaurant, he saw that it had a extinguished like which Trick couldn't believe he was able to attend which he shudders at the sight as he walked over to Evie. The two hug each other as they seat down which he happens to notice she already got them two plates of salad which she instructed he eat since if he was going to continue his business, he needs to be in tip top shape.

Evie: "How's Audrey doing? So far from what has happened she's been trying to be normal."

Trick: "Well, she had on a fashionable like look along with acting nice. So I believe were safe, but the guilt isn't gone. It's going remain in her, the only way she can remove it. Is either through watching daytime television to help or let it out by fighting some killer puppets."

Listing the ways she could forget the memories of what Audrey has done which Evie merely groans at the words he said as she soon begins to eat, Trick saw how those weren't the right words to the say as he resumes to eat his food which he notices a look on her face curious about what was wrong.

Evie: "Oh, I should have mention that I invited Mal and Ben over to join us. With all the work that's been happening, they need a break from it. Especially Mal, so far were in the clear with not having that many VK with parents that actually have a history with villainy."

Explaining that there were several individuals who's parents weren't like theirs, masked individuals with powers that could topple a village. Though that made Trick a bit upset seeing how he dreamed of forming friendships with others like him, but they would need training which he thought was dull as well boring.

Trick: "Seeing how Mal's dad is pretty much the god of lies as well the reason Mal turned against Maleficent, I'm not surprised. But, still I'm curious about Ben? With all this happening, hope the guy can handle it. Though what am I saying, he can turn into a beast. Pretty much nothing is going surprise him right?"

Believing that with what might happen for him now, as well able to finally fight it with some beast like strength. The kingdom was in good hands which Evie agreed since Mal had his back, as the two continued to enjoy their meal that happened to see Mal in her clothing which everyone noticed and were to clap. But she waved her hands at them not needing to do it which was strange since she sometimes liked the applauding's of others. The purple haired girl walked over which see seats down with the two as they looked surprise with her look.

Mal: "Hey guys, doing alright?"

Asking the two which they gave her a rather confused expression seeing how this was rather unexpected seeing Mal in her original clothing as well it shocked them. Well, not Trick which he smiled at as well whistled to her.

Trick: "Ah the old school, defiantly never goes out of style. Where's Ben at? Is he's royal majesty going to join us this evening?"

Asking her curious which Mal didn't answer which there was a quiet like which Evie got concern, she asked her if something happen that resulted in an argument but Mal assured her that nothing like that happened. However they noticed something really off, it was her ring that Ben gave her at the proposal which got them confused.

Mal: "Guys, since we've been here the things that we have gotten have made us all happy. Along with getting a better chance at life, that being said, I've done things which have lead to things I never seen coming. Which was bringing my mother here, heading back to the isle as well lying to you as well Jay and Carlos about keeping the barrier closed. Which, is considered evil to everyone."

Explaining of the things she has done which made them feeling scared for her, they were about to say something but Mal continued to speak to them.

Mal: "Doing those things made me feel guilty, as well didn't help me change. All the photography, the press, the royalty as well everything I have done with Ben couldn't help me. It only got me consumed with Auradon and not think about others, especially the two of you."

Looking at both of them with her green eyes which made them a bit speechless which they felt a bit awkward as Trick raised his finger thinking of saying something. But Evie, placed it back down seeing how this was a moment which shouldn't be ruined with anything he had to say.

Mal: "You two, were always there when I needed a voice to cheer me up as well have fun. Which was the only time I could feel, like my old. And, I don't want that to be taken away, because even though I am keeping a eye on the Vk that are coming in. I, want you to be with me."

Evie: "Mal? What are you saying?"

She asked her friend thinking that something happened, Mal soon shows the doll of Trick which shocked the two of them which surprised them as she kept it for so long. Taking a breath of air in as well looking at the two, Mal was about to tell them the truth which was soon interrupted by a large like thump coming outside. Trick, got a bit upset which he soon grabs the napkin and slams it on the table walking over to what was happening outside. Mal and Evie, walk out to look as they saw the cloaked beast figure which from the looks of it was none other then beast Ben looking at them with jealousy in his eyes.

Mal: "Ben? What happened to you?"

Beast Ben: "Save it Mal, You were going to leave poor Ben with that freak. Which is why I'm going show you that you made a big mistake!"

Announcing what was going on which Evie and Trick look at Mal seeing if this was true, but there was more to it which Mal looked around the stores as well people inside. Seeing how this was bad, they thought it was a monster which she quickly makes a spell to cover the windows from them seeing the fight.

Trick: "Wait what?! What do you.."

Before anything, he soon leaps at them with claws out roaring at Trick which the two girls stepped aside as Trick let out a horrid scream which he didn't want to be torn a part.

* * *

Back in a small coffee shop was Audrey as she was getting a pumpkin special which was one of the only things that can cheer her up, seating down at a nearby table. The girl begun to think about what the future had in store for her, she could join with Evie in the fashion business seeing how that it might need a touch of princess style. As she continued to think about what she could do, there was a ruckus happening which she happens to notice as the girl noticed Trick being tossed around as well him being chewed up like a ragdoll by none other then beast Ben. On the background was Mal and Evie which were trying to stop them, but couldn't due to how rowdy Ben was along with him unable to respond to them.

Audrey: "Bennie boo?"

She asked looking frightened for him which she rushed out seeing Ben toss him around more as the VK got up moving back as well avoiding the king's black claws.

Trick: "Look Ben, you better stop right freaking now! I got a lot respect for you since you got this badass form, like I liked you cause you let my friends here. But it boosted since you got this transformation, but don't let it fool you in getting your furry butt handed to.."

He was interrupted by a punch in the face as he was sent hurling into the ground, while this happened Mal and Evie were right now trying to find a way to stop Ben which talking to him wasn't helping at all.

Mal: "Ben! I'm sorry about what I said, as well letting this happen. Don't let this control you, you helped me with being good and I won't let you be absorbed into this state."

Exclaiming at her former boyfriend which he raised Trick in the air beaten like as well looked at the two girls, he dropped Trick onto the ground as well walked over not believing the words she was saying as they sounded like a lie. Letting out a roar, he charged at Mal not able to realize who she was in this angered state which was soon interrupted by Audrey who was standing right in front of him.

Beast Ben: "Stand aside!"

Audrey: "No, because this isn't you. The real Ben didn't resolve situations in anger, he would find a way to help as well find a peaceful way. Which you did the same for me."

Responding back to him not afraid as the three looked at the Auradonian princess standing against the beast which he merely snarled his teeth at her which Audrey didn't look afraid as she stood right in front of Ben. Breathing in deep her eyes looked right at his which Beast ben moved back snarling at her as this was a shocking sight to see, even for Mal.

Audrey: "It was my fault I gave you this form, this is because of my jealously for you and Mal. But there are more important things that important, such as accepting change. Which is why, I want to say I'm sorry for. Being a bad girlfriend, for thinking of myself then for you when you welcomed the others. I was afraid, that I'd lose you to them and never get you back. Because, although you stayed by Mal's side, I still loved you."

Showing several tears in her eyes admitting the truth to him which Beast Ben couldn't believe his ears as the girl soon did something else unexpected, which was a hug that wrapped around him. The three Vk watched at this announcement of the truth was able to calm the beast, the creature couldn't break free as the warmth from her was slowly dissolving as it soon lead to him changing back into a human. Luckily the spell Mal used kept the windows as well didn't let anyone see Ben acting like a rampaging monster which he looks at Audrey showing a honest as well expression of the words she announced.

Ben: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let this takeover. Mal, Audrey, I was the one who was unfaithful. I should have told you from the beginning as well try to find a compromise."

Telling the two girls which Evie, was able to put Trick on a chair as he was till a bit dazed from the beating which she walked over to the three still not understanding what had just happened.

Evie: "Yeah. Mal? You can't be serious, because Trick is mine."

Mal: "E, I know that. Before we were interrupted, I tried to say. That I want to be with you, and Trick."

Holding her hands which the blue haired girl looked shocked at her holding her hands which she could feel the warmth from hers. As well seeing the truth in Mal's eyes seeing how that she didn't just want to be with Trick, but with her since Evie was always there to help her in tough situations. The blue haired girl felt speechless not expecting this which they happen to hear Trick coughing a bit as well raising a weak thumb in the air.

Trick: "Yah, compromise..."

Speaking in a weak like manner as the two Vk girls almost forgotten about him as well the others in which they went over to help out. Seeing all of this admitting expressions made Trick a bit weepy, though couldn't say anything because of how much healing but felt a bit glad that everyone was letting out their true sides. While for him, only could show a lot of hurt which was going take a while, the only thing he was glad for was that it didn't end horribly.

* * *

 _ **"Ouch, just plain ouch. Why how come whenever something happens I'm the one to blame? Do I have a arrow pointed at myself saying 'pin your problem's on the regenerative guy'? But not complaining. Ben was able to sneak out when Mal opened up the blinds as well anything else that people tried to look through when the fight happened, I was able to explain to others that it was a shaggy man that I met in a cave. These people will believe anything if you give someone a scary like costume, especially the fact that now Mal is considered my second freaking girlfriend! Oh and the song? Belongs to the rightful owner. Anyway, wish me luck, cause ugh, I'm seriously going need it."**_


	33. Ep 33-Uma, the new queen of the isle

**_Gamma Pov:_**

 ** _"I guess I was right about something going off, never believed it would happen but it did. Mal, learning about her true heritage as well seeing how it be possible to live with as well be queen of Auradon turns it down to be with Evie, and even Trick. My circuits are crossed seeing how it might be possible that it was my fault for coming here to try and make sue Mal kept the dome closed. Which might have lead to possible changes in the timeline, that could lead to different outcomes here. Though nothing serious has happened, but the only thing that has been changing was the sightings of several Vk with skills that aren't like any other individuals here in the kingdom. Which me and Uma along with her gang have aided me into searching if they would be a threat or a ally to the kingdom, as well help her get the isle into making it a home for all villains that want to be forgiven."_**

* * *

Things have changed quite a lot since the barrier came down, since Uma took over as the isle of the lost's queen. With the aid along with services that Ben have been able to give, the isle has never been better to live on. The best builders of the kingdom came over to help reconstruct the buildings into a more proper living home for everyone, which Uma has made sure that it didn't change that much since the environment made everyone tough as well helped them be who they are. Walking across the pathway as well looking at the stores being remodeled with a much more wicked sense as well making it new and improved. Although the sight of workers being here from a kingdom they had despised was grueling, it was nice of them to be helping out. The girl walked over to check out her mother's restaurant which was right now booming then ever which when Ursula was given much fresher food as well ingredients, she was able to bring in customers across the whole of the isle.

Uma: "Business as usual."

Telling herself as most of the employee's around the establishment which was helpful, there by the stands as usual was Harry and Gil which they were placed as security for the place since even if the place was getting a lot more customers. It was good to have security to watch over the place, walking over as well avoiding the people getting to their tables she greets her two shipmates which the two boys smile at their captain.

Harry: "Captain, nice of you to be here at happy hour. Got some new delivers from Boredon."

Making fun of the kingdom which was never old, curious about what was her crewmate was talking about the two guided her in the back where the kitchen was. Before the change, Ursula's kitchen was like a dungeon covered in muck along with dirt and grit which not even the most foulest rat would sleep in. However now, it was remodeled with a aquatic like design which Ursula overlooked seeing how that if there was any change to her restaurant. It be to her liking, the place reminded Uma of her mother's original lair except replaced with kitchen utensils as well tables that held all the food that was being made.

Gil: "So when you were walking around the Isle making sure things were all great, we got several boxes that had new fruits and meals."

Informing his friend as the girl took a look at what was inside of it, so far the ingredients as well several other types of foods were all fresh. Grabbing a piece of lettuce, the feel of the vegetable as well of how it smelled fresh was amazing. But she didn't show it to her friends trying to act tough, though there was something else that wasn't right with her being in the restaurant.

Uma: "Where's Gamma?"

Asking the two which they didn't know about or had a idea about, when the barrier came down the cyborg Vk promised to keep a eye on the isle seeing if anything rather strange as well ominous might happen.

Harry: "Don't know, don't care. The guy makes even Claudio more pleasant to hang around with then him, so far he's been moving about the isle looking in every cavern, dark cave or anything that might spell 'danger' to Auradon."

Giving a answer to Uma that sounded like Gamma, it's been weeks since Oogie's attack on the school and so far things been Dull. Which was considered a good thing for Auradon since they weren't a fan of individuals that want to start trouble, throwing the head of lettuce to Gil. She decided to try and look for him thinking that if he found something, it might set off some kind of event which would drag everyone in.

Uma: "I'll be back, and make sure not to eat all the food."

Giving them a command seeing how it was all fresh and much more tastier then the muck that Ursula made, though they wouldn't say that to her face seeing how she might strangle them with one of her tentacles. Walking out of the restaurant, Uma placed her hands in her pockets walking across the sidewalk going to try and find her futuristic like Vk and trying to hope nothing happens, and if it did she hope it was small and manageable.

 ** _Later_**

Right now in a dark small buulding near Hades territory, several men were right now checking out a map which showed most of the kingdom as well parts that were ripe for the taking. Sure Mal lowered the barrier, but that didn't mean they should change.

"Alright, tonight we sneak out of the isle as well head to Mulan's kingdom. Got the best fireworks to bring down a building, once then we take out this Ben and make sure evil reigns."

Spoke one of the men as the group involved several goblins, pirates as well men who merely wanted to get vengance for being imprisoned on a island where they were denied everything. As they continued to plan on how to proceed with this, one of the men happened to hear a high pitch sound coming from the back of the room. Following the sound more, it came from a door which he got nervous as the man grabs a near by sword. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he opens it quickly as he looks around to see if anything was happening.

"Huh, must have been a raccoon.."

Before he could say anything, the man was suddenly gets grappled from the side as well brought upwards letting out a scream which got the attention of the others. They quickly gotten their weaponry as they had swords as well different types of pirate based guns, looking at the door as well the windows they began to hear some screaming from outside.

"Is it Trick? Thought that psycho was getting stitched up from getting torn up by.."

As the man was about to suggest about to say anything, the pirate that was taken soon thrown right inside back in the room as well landed on the table. The men moved back as they saw someone standing near the entrance seeing that of a glowing green eyed cyborg which was none other then Gamma. Right now he was looking at the supplies as well weaponry he had on, the Vk remained quiet as well checking out how many there were as there were around fifteen men.

Gamma: "Howdy boys, caught you at a bad time."

Speaking at the men as he pulled out a small blaster from his waist and shoots at the table blowing up their plans as well weaponry, this got them startled as well upset which lead them to grab several blades as well pistols they had in their pockets and began to attack him. Moving swiftly as well with haste, Gamma didn't waste any time as he begun to take them down one by one. He avoided their thrusts with when the men tried to stab him as Gamma moved left to right watching how these men moved, using his cybernetic arm to avoid the attacks as well using it like a shield. He punched each of the men one by one making them fall as well.

"Get the big gun!"

One of the men shouted as the goblins rushed to the side to require whatever weapon the pirate insisted on, Gamma continued his fighting as he hits the side of his gun at the men's head. As he continued to do this, he saw the leader pulling out a much bigger sword as he tried swinging at Gamma.

Gamma: "Ok, so tell me this. What's your plan exactly? Try to takeover when everything is peaceful? That's a dick move."

"Like you'd care, this is vengeance on Auradon. For the years they locked us up here, just because everyone is celebrating now doesn't meant they had it coming. Which is why we kept something here just for the occasion."

Smirking at the cyborg which he didn't understand as the two look at the door in the back seeing no one come out, hearing some footsteps they see none other then the daughter of the sea witch Uma who had just beaten up the goblins that were sent to get whatever their boss wanted them to bring over.

Uma: "Gamma, darling. Should have told me if you were going to a party."

Making a joke about it as the boss didn't know what was happening which got him caught off which Gamma sucker punched him into the ground crashing into the table. Uma, looked around the place noticing the passed out goons as well everything broken as the girl walked over to see what exactly happened here. Looking at the torn plans, it looked like they were going head to Mulan's kingdom to get the most biggest and strongest fireworks to bring down a castle.

Gamma: "I had this."

He spoke a bit upset due to how she came in out of nowhere coming to aid him, she chuckled seeing as how this was her turf and whatever happened it was her to clean up or take care off.

Uma: "Well boohoo, my isle, my rules. Which is whatever crap your doing, I get notified so that we don't have another problem on our hands."

Bringing up that whatever problem that went about with him, Trick or the others will lead to something bothersome as well could put people in danger. Like she needs that in her life now that she has one, Gamma remained silent looking away not responding to her as his eye was right now getting something which he walked past her as Uma followed him. Checking out where the goblins went, the two saw a broken crate like container that was broken as well shattered into pieces.

Uma: "I saw these guys looking around for something, apparently they missed it. I came in, and decided to have a bit of fun."

Cracking her knuckles presenting that she beat them up, so far from what Gamma was told during her time with the others back on her father's earth. He taught a few moves as well that she was half Atlantean, meaning she had some strength in her which could help her defend herself without needing of a sword. Walking over to what had happen to the box, he saw several feathers on the ground as well that of claw marks which was rather odd.

Gamma: "What kind of animals do you have here that fly?"

Asking her which Uma looked at the feather thinking about where it could have come from, seeing how this was rather rugged as well a bit torn it was a bit troublesome to tell where it came from. Luckily, she knew someone that could tell about the two about where this feather might have come from.

 _ **Later**_

Right at Doctor Facilier's workshop, a young girl was right now cleaning up after the place as well looking at one of the clothing of the most popular villains of the isle was Celia. When her father would take care of the arcade he managed, she would get the shop to herself which was quite the delight seeing as how she could raise the price on items as well make sure anyone wanted this was from Auradon, they pay a lot while for the isle, not so much. While checking up on a statue of Hades, the young girl didn't notice of someone behind as she quickly looks seeing nothing by her side.

"You should make your shop more heavily armed."

Which came from Gamma as Celia let out a small meep about to knock over the statue of Hades which Uma, being by her side catch it in time.

Uma: "What a ugly mug, still surprised he's considered quite the bachelor in the underworld."

Making a joke as the two hugged a bit as the two smiled as for Gamma, merely remained quiet as he showed Celia the feather as she looked at it not understanding what was wrong.

Celia: "Nice feather, where'd you get it?"

Gamma: "From some punks, I think they keeping a bird in a crate. Must have broken out, however I'm detecting a strange like chemical coming off it. Maybe you can recognize the species."

Informing her of what the situation as Celia thought this was a bit exciting, walking over to the book collection on the shelf. She grabbed a book about the deadly predators of Auradon as well of the kingdom, checking out several animals with this grey like feather mixed with black as Celia began to look at where it could have come from.

Celia: "Why exactly do you need books? I thought you had that technology on you to help figure out almost anything, like how to make a decent sandwich."

Uma: "He can't, well not anymore. It's complicated, he erased most of his future memory so that it didn't get told by anyone since if he was ever caught they couldn't use his knowledge. Boring stuff."

Explaining the case which meant that he couldn't tell where this creature's feather was from, continuing to look for where this feather came from Celia was able to find where it came from. The feather came from a condor, one of the world's dangerous bird's since it's has razor sharp talons, large like wings as well a insatiable like tenancy for being a carnivore. Checking out the feather again, Uma happened to notice something on it which was that of a purple like substance on it which looked familiar as she takes it.

Uma: "I've seen this stuff, it's Yzma's animal potion she used to turn people into animals. Maybe whatever this bird was a human, but I don't think anyone would be crazy to drink it."

Thinking about it as Gamma took a better look at it, scanning it he was able to tell it didn't have any human DNA so that idea of a human becoming the condor was false.

Gamma: "Would it be possible, for someone to force feed a potion to a animal?"

Asking the two which it's never been done, Yzma has always used humans as experiments then the other way around. Before anything, they heard a scratching like sound from outside as The three went to check it out. Stepping outside, they saw that of the same feather with the purple like pattern on the edge. Looking around him there was something off, before he could say anything Gamma tried to warn the others as suddenly he was taken in a instant by something large and fast.

Uma & Celia: "Gamma!"

The two shouted looking upwards seeing someone taking him in the air, the cyborg VK looked at the creature that was holding him as it had dark blue and black feathers. A feathered like chest as well yellow eyes as well a brown beak, it's talons were grabbing onto Gamma as he looked down seeing the isle. Flying up more, the bird tried to drop him but Gamma grabs the legs and brings him down with him as the two were right now falling.

Condor: "Let go meat!"

It screeched at him as Gamma didn't respond as he begins punching the side of his stomach making him fall more, on the ground was Celia and Uma running after the two as so far this midair fight had the attention of almost everyone. The condor continued to shake him off as Gamma began to ride him as he tried to bring him down by making the bird hit several signs.

Gamma: "I'm half organic, half metal birdbrain. But that doesn't explain what the hell are you."

Responding a serious tone trying to bring him down as he was able to crash the giant beast condor into a food truck, the people moved away seeing Gamma land on the ground. Looking at the bird like creature, Uma and Celia arrived to see the condor beast standing up as well looking at the three.

Condor: "You humans are what made me, stealing that animal potion to increase me body into this nightmare. Now, I will take my vengeance on all who have changed me."

Showing a raging like expression as he lets out a powerful roar making the people run away in terror while Gamma and Uma looked serious not intimidated by it, the bird like beast flies right at them which Gamma fires a electrical like net on the beast making it fall onto the ground. Celia, saw how he struggled which there was a way to make this beast go under.

Uma: "Ok then, how about you either quit acting like your Scar and.."

Before she could give him a stern talk, Gamma pulled her out of the way as Condor was able to bust out of the net looking at the two. They noticed that he had grown talon like hands at the edge of his wings which he tried to slash at the two, Gamma made sure Uma didn't get hurt while she grabs two of Gamma's guns and begin firing at him as they so far did nothing but make him angry. They continue to avoid the flying bird's attack until Celia was holding something in her hand, the condor looked at the small girl as she blue some red dust as well that of yellow which gotten into his nose. Moving back, the condor began to wheeze a bit as well screech out in pain as whatever she blew into him was making his eyes watery.

Celia: "Chili pepper spice, birds hate the smell since it causes them to be blind by the heat as well make them feel like their molting."

Smiling at how the condor couldn't focus on the fight, before he could try to harm a hair on Celia. Uma came in and uses the bud of the gun she had and hits him across the side making him fall letting Gamma grab him by the neck and slam him onto the ground. The three were able to defeat the condor creature as they saw how the spice made his eyes watery as well unable to let him wake up.

Uma: "I guess now you can consider this a new memory, I hope that head of yours can inform us about this kind of situation."

Giving him a look which Gamma nodded thinking that if it was possible, but right now they were enjoying the peace as well noticing the isle noticing Uma protect her people as they cheered out to her glad she was here to protect them. It was strange to be cheered for then feared by, she couldn't help but wave to them as Celia did the same as Gamma tipped his hat to her. However Uma brought him over so he could be in the spotlight since he helped out, but this meant there wasn't going to be peace in the kingdom, as long as there would be people with the intent to rule or grave vengeance, evil will always find a way to resurface.


	34. Ep 34-A gift from the old man

_**Carlos Pov:**_

 _ **"So, a lot has changed with what has been going on since the sudden news of Mal deciding to be with Trick and Audrey going back with Ben. Half of the kingdom is going nuts as well wondering what the future will be like, a sudden as well disturbing condor attack on the isle which Uma and Gamma has everyone tensed up since this was the first ever attack that involved a strange like creature since Slug and Dough boy. Also that it's been days since I or anyone has seen Trick, Mal and especially Evie since the sudden change of relationships. I'm right now doing fine since all my friends graduated leaving me, Dude as well Jane in Auradon prep alone, but at least I get to see Harold and the other heroes in the heroes in training house since right now plenty of people trying to attend it. I'd like to do it, but I'm not exactly the VK to have strange like powers, strength or speed, but I do have a good mind to crack a computer as well that since I met my dad. He was able to teach me a few things about using my brain in a fight then physical strength, also he gave me several blueprints about things I could make to handle crowds of people along with something, shocking."**_

* * *

Walking Miley's costume store, which has been booming with sales as well everyone wanting to have a unique fashion sense of being wicked as well ready for everything. The pumpkin princess also made it her secret headquarters of establishing her gadgets, costume as well of several inventions her grandfather as well father were able to send to her if she continued this process of being a masked hero. Carlos, was walking with Dude as the dog was right now looking around at the sights sniffing the floor smelling candy.

Dude: "Oh, there sweets at the place. Can I have some of those pumpkin cookies Miley made?"

Asking curious as well hungry which Carlos couldn't help as those cookies of her can sometimes make anyone fill full as well tasted sweet. He nodded but Dude would have to be careful since it causes gas, they walk to the costume store where they saw most of the decorations around the place with a Halloween like style with bats across the top. Pumpkins with different types of faces which involved symbols of her friends such as Mal's dragon, Evie's tiara and even Carlos's crossbones. Especially a cauldron that made strawberry scented smoke as it filled the room with a sweet aroma, walking over to the counter he looked around to see if Miley was around. Not seeing a light red haired girl but saw someone else, a small like male VK who was right now running across the place webbing the inside of the store making it scary as much as possible.

Carlos: "Streak?"

Asking him as the hat wearing boy making him looking at the white haired boy as Streak merely nodded his head as he didn't have time to talk as he was busy like a black cat avoiding to get it's tail cut off.

Carlos: "So ugh, anything going up?"

Streak: "Up? Well the fact is that it's relieving that I don't have many jobs back on the isle since Auradon's sending it's own people to attend there. Which I consider them all screwed since they won't last a day, also that these people are picky."

Responding in a rather upsetting see how it was true, most people in Auradon had a rather odd taste in things such as how to eat normal. As well of dressing royalty like for any kind of moment, especially that of going to the bathroom. Continuing to make the store as scary as possible, this type of environment reminded him of the party that Mal's hosted to terrify Zevon as Dude couldn't help at a fake black cat seeing how it looked like a actual cat.

Carlos: "So have you seen Miley? I got some questions to ask about something top secret."

Curious about where she was which Streak nodded as he leads him into the back, Dude follows seeing how that Cat was giving him a look which he was ready to chew on the black cat if it continued to give him that stare. Heading to the back of the counter, they noticed that of a iron maiden with the appearance of Jack Skellignton as well with fiery eyes as well with a black cloak, it gave off a eerie like expression until Carlos noticed of something happening inside. Hearing several mechanisms going off inside of the maiden, Dude began to bark in a protective manner until they noticed of it opening making Dude get behind Carlos. The cover opens up showing of Miley, who right now wearing her standard clothing as well combed her hair as she smiled at Carlos being here.

Miley: "Carlos! It's good to see you again."

Getting excited like which she rushed over and hugs her, however Carlos could noticed that of her getting a bit more stronger as well much more taller. He couldn't help but get a bit nervous at how tall she's gotten recently which Miley noticed as she lets go of him.

Miley: "Sorry, recently I've been patrolling Auradon as well the isle with that recent attack by Condor. Had to keep a eye out for anyone else who might want to attack, also that I had to be, serious."

Showing a look in his eyes making him a bit intimidated by how Miley appeared as her eyes were full of fear as making him a bit scared like. Miley, noticed which made her move making smiling in a friendly expression.

Streak: "She has trouble snapping out of that 'Holiday stare' of hers. But still, makes everyone pee's their pants once they see the look on her face."

Making a joke as well laugh a bit but Carlos and Miley didn't laugh which made the Vk sidekick look a bit embarrassed seeing how he ruined the moment. She also noticed that of his backpack with several blueprints as well supplies which made her curious about what he had brought to her.

Carlos: "Oh, i was curious if you can't help me but. I need some help making something, it could help with you making sure Auradon is safe. My dad, gave them to me when we left his dimension."

Asking her of the favor as Miley was curious about it, looking at the well detailed plans as well of how they looked. It looked a bit drastic, but with a slight few modifications. They could help with making sure the kingdom could be safe, going over to the iron maiden. She opens it again revealing several spikes as they soon disappear, opening a secret entrance showed of a stairway as Carlos and Dude looked a bit shocked at the sight of it.

Dude: "Wow, nice closet."

Telling Miley as she escorts the three downstairs as she closes the store to figure out what exactly Carlos needed help with, as well curious about how this invention which her father, a highly intellectual as well dangerous person who had robotic tentacles on his back hand Carlos. A lovable as well one of the most trustful Vk's of the isle something that might either help them, or possibly doom Auradon and be a means to be used for evil. Miley only hope this invention his father gave him wasn't like a explosive, or that of something big and could destroy a house.

 _ **In Miley's basement**_

Coming down from the stairway, Carlos was soon introduced to that of Miley's very own base of operation that had tons of tech that could help him make his invention. The place had tons of things including several tools that can help him make the device, a computer which monitored the land as well a few thumbnails that showed criminals at large who were involved in criminal activity as well dealt with stolen magical items. Some of her suits that were in cases which were on mannequins ready to be suited up as most of them were different. All of them having a theme such as Halloween, Christmas as well of her father's look which had his scarecrow like appearance as well with brass knuckles.

Carlos: "Wow, I think you might make Trick cry with this type of scenery. It's like out of a comic book."

Being astounded with how much she was able to get from her family as well the information she was able to collect from the kingdom, this made the princess blush a bit seeing how that was a accomplishment Miley never believed she receive. Heading over to the table, Carlos opened up the blueprint showing of two hand made gauntlets design for Carlo's size as well a suit that matched it. Streak, looked over it as he couldn't help but whistle at the look as they apparently matched quite amazing.

Streak: "Never thought your old man could think of a style for you, but why? Don't you exactly wanted a normal job? Like working for computers or something?"

Asking him seeing that it was true, Carlos wanted to be one of the best inventors of Auradon as well help advance the computers as well technology of the kingdom as well help out the Isle with their tech problems.

Carlos: "Yes, but I also don't want to be on the sidelines anymore. Sure, I'm able to help out with fighting with the others when it comes down to it. But now with what I know, learning about other people who stand above the natural threats we've faced along with there more dangers in the world. I want to be ready, not just for me, but everyone else."

Giving him a full explanation behind this reason to bare this sudden occupation of wearing mask, it wasn't a trend which anyone could do since it relied on some people with special abilities or a set of skills everybody don't have. But this time, he could do something that didn't involve him watching everyone fight. Miley could understand that very well, looking at the designs of the suit as well gauntlets. They were apparently some kind of seismic like devices that could deliver a powerful burst of energy, not lethal but could send someone right through the wall. Also that it had a name, the suit and gauntlets were original made for a man called 'shocker', a man who Carlos was told that worked for his father. Since his teammate showed time that he couldn't use these properly along with getting beaten multiple times, they could be useful for Carlos as well be used for a proper use.

Miley: "Well, luckily these gauntlets have a type of control on how powerful the blasts are. It might be possible your dad knew you didn't want to hurt anyone but knock them out, that's considerate. Seeing how he makes Ursula a bit nicer to see with her tentacles, but I think I can help with making them. But it matters on how much you can withstand the feedback, do you really want to do this?"

Asking her friend which Carlos merely nodded without a moments notice, he's always thought about his actions as well figuring out how he could help his friends out in dangerous situations. This was a way he could, as well be something more then what he was before. With this, Miley knew they had a long morning to get this done as well fully ready to be used. But it be quite exciting to see what it might look like once it's fully completed, grabbing a box of tools as well a book and pencil, they begun to get right to work.

* * *

Three hours have passed since Carlos went to Miley's store to work on the suit, they had to get some pieces of metal that could withstand the seismic like force the gauntlets would produce. Along with how it wouldn't hurt Carlos hands which was a challenge, as the two were almost finished with them. Miley as well Carlos looked at the metal gauntlets as they couldn't help but admire the style as Carlos placed one of them on as he looked at it. Streak, was right now focused on working on the costume as it was able to get the color patterns of red, black and white spots as well a mask that was breathable as well would make Carlos look bad ass.

Streak: "Now I got a question, if your dad. The octopus man with the metal tentacles, who gave you this seemingly powerful set of gloves to use for something heroic. Why didn't he give you those cool tentacles that could help out with Auradon? I mean, those could seriously put the whole collection of maids and butlers of Beast's castle to shame."

Thinking about it as well could imagine the money he could make with the tentacles if he had his own set of tentacles, while he was on his own chair he would be able to clean dishes as well his homework without raising a finger. Though the look on Carlos was something serious as he lowered his head seeing how whatever he said made Carlos ignore the idea.

Carlos: "Otto, my dad told me about the tentacles he had on his back. They aren't a piece of technology he could remove, their attached to him. They became a part of him after a accident, although they have given him tremendous strength, they had a mind of their own as well made him sick. Although he is dangerous, he would never want someone else to suffer what he's going through, especially his own son."

Explaining about why Otto gave him the shocker gauntlets then his designs for a set of tentacles for him, checking out the gauntlet he saw how they looked ready to be used. Miley, putting up a mannequin near a wall ready to be fired on. Carlos, begins to set it as well aim directly at the statue. Focusing on not missing, he closed his hands as he grips the handle of the gauntlet making a powerful burst of high tensity of air and frequency which sent Carlos flying to the ground as well hitting the mannequin making it blasted into pieces. The others got shocked by this as Dude rushed over to see if he was alright, the white haired boy nodded he was fine but couldn't help but smile at how the gauntlet work.

Carlos: "Maybe they might need a slight change at how much energy I give off."

Looking at the gauntlets as he didn't feel any harm from it, he touched the side of the metallic like gauntlet not afraid of it as he smiles at the gift his father had given him. Holding them close, the two couldn't help but see how this wasn't just a weapon for him to use, but something that could help the kingdom as well make him be more then what he is now. However the moment passed as they heard a alarm going off, Miley looked at the monitor showing a group of bandits stealing several paintings from a museum. Carlos, looked at Miley as she thought what he was thinking was a bad idea, they didn't know what might happen.

Dude: "Guys? Bad guys chasing people!"

Barking at the two as there was no time to debate, Carlos looked at the suit Streak made as he looked to him seeing if it was ready. Streak nodded as Miley felt like he wasn't going to stop, she could see that VK spirit coming out as there was no point as she had to keep a eye on him as well make sure he wouldn't get hurt in the process of this 'experiment'.

 _ **Later in a village.**_

The bandits right now were making a run for it as well heading into the woods to loose the authorities, right now it seemed easy for them seeing how that not many people would notice them along with not that much protection. They were in the middle of a open part where no one could find them as the bushes were able to cover them, each of the members were that of green skin orcs as well humans who couldn't help but celebrate about how easy it was.

"All these portraits, just there for us to take. Thought that masked Jack;o lantern for cyborg would be after us, but no. Just a easy pay day for us all."

The human leader spoke to his gang as they couldn't help but agree with him, as they celebrated about how this thievery was easy. One of them began to hear the sound of that of a jack in the box like tune being played right now, a orc member looked over to see where it was coming from as it was from a tree. Walking over, he happens to the box with a toy on top showing a smiling pumpkin. The tune stops as it opened that of a black widow puppet as it freaks out the man moving back, which didn't give him time to notice of the sudden arrival of a caped individual coming down from a tree and kicking him right with the others. The group got up to see what did it as it was Holiday girl who did a heroic landing as she looked at the group of men surrounding her.

Miley: "Halloween is coming up in several weeks, should wear the masks when the holiday comes up, But I guess you guys want to show off that look in prison."

Thinking of a remark for the looks as the men couldn't help but chuckle at how she appeared to them acting like if she was Trick, so far it wasn't happening as the leader walked in front of the group not afraid of her.

"Listen little girl, you can play dress up if you like. But you should never do it with the big boys, who have better accessories with them."

As they all pulled out handheld weaponry pointed at her, for some cases this would make her afraid. But with how much she has faced, this was nothing but felt like practice for her. This time it was different, this was for Carlos as the group heard a humming like sound. Before the men could react, a powerful thrust of energy was fired upon them making their weapons fly right out their hands hitting a near by puddle. The men didn't know who had done this strange action as they looked to the side noticing the suspect, having a familiar color pattern of red with black and white spots. A fur like collar across the neck. Wearing two metallic grey like gauntlets as well a suit to continue the pattern. He had on a pair of custom made goggles over his eyes as the VK merely smirks at the villains with a expression of pride which made them a bit shocked knowing it was one of those other teens with strange powers.

"Hey, it's that VK kid. Carlos, he can't do any..."

Not getting a chance to make a remark, Carlos soon fires a small like blast that sends him flying across the group as well hits the ground unconscious like.

Carlos: "Yeah, I'm also the VK who can now shoot energy blasts from his hands now as well has a dad who is one of the smartest people in the city. Wanna say anything else?"

Making a remark as the men decided to resort to daggers, charging at the two teens both Miley and Carlos soon begin to spring into action avoiding the attacks. Carlos was in the heat of battle avoiding being stabbed, but so far him wearing this suit as well the adrenaline was helping him move fast. Miley, being a expert to this quickly took out half of her men. Saw of Carlos who was using his prows to let the men hit each other by accident as well use his seismic gloves to take out the men one by one, she couldn't help but smile as one of the men was about to get the upper hand and stab Carlos. However the young boy wanted to try something as slammed both of his hands together making a powerful shockwave making everyone drop to the ground except for Miley who went into a tree to avoid the attack. The white haired boy looked at the ground surprised by how he took down half of a group of bandits, Carlos soon cheers a bit excited throwing his hands in the air in a triumphant like manner.

Carlos: "Score for the smart guys!"

Which made Miley drop by his side giving him a look seeing how she helped him with the gear as he meant smart 'team; which made her nodded seeing how he fixed his words. Looking at the portraits the people stole, Miley handled with tying up the men while Carlos made sure they were all collected.

Miley: "So, are you going to continue this? Be like us?"

Asking Carlos about this choice of his, when Trick started this he never expected to become this popular as well a target for every kind of individual who might want to fight him. He did it for the thrill, Miley does it for the protection of her friends and loved ones, there were two different types of individuals who used their skills to protect Auradon.

Carlos: "I'm not like Trick or Gamma, I'm more like Harold and you. Meaning I might want to join the Heroes in Training, because I think it's going to get bigger."

Believing that if there's going to be more crooks like these running about with the barrier down as well a chance for new enemies and villains to try and make a name for themselves, it be best to have people ready as well in the right type of attire going to protect the kingdom, no matter how small the situation might be.


	35. Ep 35-Getting extra help

**_Harold Pov:_**

 ** _"I think my dad would never expect this happen, you know what I dont think any of the heroes lf Auradon would have imagine this. For most of the time, they think that heroes are suppose to be truthful, honest as well that no matter what they aren't afraid of showing off a smile to everyone knowing that the situation will be ok. Now? The game has changed with what's a hero now because of a certain Oogie, the line between heroes has divided since there's become a line dividing it. On one side there's me, Ruby as well of Miley who stand for the regular traits of being a hero. Though for the likes of Trick, Claw as well even Gamma, their considered vigilantes as well merely help Auradon to either make money or to make things good for their friends. It's not exactly the right way, but how they display justice the type leads to the people being sent to the hospital. But now I just saw on the news of Carlos, dispensing justice with Miley as well being the type of hero who follows the rules. This is having me divided to that will there be more that want to be like Carlos or Trick? I shouldn't think to much because Yen Sid is making sure VK who have magic, can have better control or would like to live a normal live. It's not like everyone should take up this lifestyle, it's a choice whether you want to use your skills to protect others."_**

* * *

On Auradon prep grounds, the demigod as well leader of the heroes in training program Harold was right now checking out the outside of the place as well seeing how things seemed peaceful. He has heard about the attack on the isle as well in the small village, it was shocking how things have become so active with crime along with it acting now suddenly seedy. Maybe it was because of Halloween, during this time around the holiday has always brought up mysterious like figures as well assailants that use the opportunity to try and do whatever they want. But what else was strange was Carlos being now a force to not be messed with due to his new 'inventions' he had made which would be used for dangerous situations. Continuing to think, he heads inside of the building to get some breakfast as well read about the news like any ordinary citizen of Auradon. Heading into the kitchen, he happens to see Ruby sleeping on the table with her head resting as well snoring quietly in a blissful manner as he smiled. Walking over to her, Harold gently nudges his girlfriend's shoulder until he soon noticed that of a sudden movement of her right arm as she soon hits Harold across the face with a frying pan which woke up the long blonde haired girl as well made Harold surprised at the attack.

Ruby: "I'm sorry Harold! I didn't mean to!"

Getting a bit frightened that she sleep attacked her boyfriend as well bended her own tool in the battle for protecting her home, looking a bit shocked as Ruby placed it on the table looking at Harold as he smiled at her not upset at the attack seeing how it didn't hurt.

Harold: "It's ok Ruby, so far those whacks of yours aren't even doing that much damage. Thy take care of a itch."

Responding to her showing he wasn't upset as Ruby merely sighs at how he would act like a boy scout making a friendly like expression as well that of not minding. What if it was a mace is was holding, a axe or even a hammer that was forged to make a god bleed? The thoughts ran through her head as she got up and walks over to the cabernets seeing several frying pans that were spares just in case if any of them broke in combat.

Ruby: "So you heard about what happened in the nearby village? Apparently Carlos is taking up the mantle of being a vigilante like Trick."

Pointing at a newspaper article showing Carlos, who was in his costume near by Miley as Holiday girl which Harold looked at, right now it read on the article that although Carlos was in the fight as well arresting the men. He insisted that this act wasn't going to be like Trick or any of the other Vk with powers to use for their own needs or to punish anyone. That he would aid Holiday girl to help out the people of Auradon as well make sure whatever would come it be facing against the intellectual minds of the kingdom.

Harold: "At least he isn't going be for hire, but it makes you wonder about if anyone else wants to try it."

Making a specific comment about how things were changing, not exactly peace and serenity. But with people, who others believed that were bad were right now going to take up a responsibility to protect them as well of Auradon itself. It would sound like that of a dream from people to believe that the children of the worst villains would try and help out the kingdom in a manner that was done in the past.

Ruby: "If that happens, maybe it should be from some people here. If, they still want to proceed with thinking about how to survive attacks from walking suits of armor, bug monsters, weirdos as well the occasional Vk who want to rule the world."

Listing several cases where those could happen if any other people would want to try and take up the job of being a hero of Auradon as well safe guarding it as well make sure it would never be harm. However, the look on Harold's face said otherwise seeing how that what she said was true. Several people wanted to join them in their journey to become new heroes, which made Ruby give him a look if that was true.

Harold: "Come on, think about it. If these things are going happen as well more of these guys coming up. We should have a team ready on stand by, Trick's got his own team involving his friends, we got Lonnie, Miley and if possible Ben since he can change into his beast form."

Listing the people who could be on the team from the kingdom instead of the isle, if they were going to do this then the people that would come would have to know what they would be dealing with as well ready to handle whatever might happen. Before they could continue their talk, they heard the door open seeing none other then Jay who was right now visiting as well had a basket of fruits for them.

Jay: "Hey guys, do you know where Lonnie is? She said she wanted check out this collection of trophies from the Olympics, also where's Trick?"

Asking a bit curious as well throwing several fruits to Ruby as she was able to catch it in a instant as Harold got curious as well. It's been a while sine he's seen his friend as well masked companion, ever since Mal decided to be with Trick the Oogie boy merely vanished to spend time with her as well Evie seeing how he had a bigger responsibility right now.

Harold: "I don't know, after that announcement to Trick as well the suppose 'villain' attack. Along with Mal showing off her new abilities as well assisting him on his jobs, he's been quite."

Sounding rather surprised at how Trick hadn't stopped by to say hi to him or better yet make a joke about him getting Mal, though he wasn't that crude or rude to gloat in this type scenario. It might be possible he was just trying to keep it easy and be a devoted boyfriend to the two as well possible not put them in too much danger, before he could continue his thought the door opened seemingly in a instant as the three turned to see none other then Trick himself. He was wearing that of dark blue jeans with flames on the side which resembled Mal's as well wearing a short sleeve jacket, he had on his usually Oogie mask for the public as he smiled at the three in the kitchen.

Trick: "Hey guys, kind of hate to drop by but. Oh, you got fruit. All I got was party favors."

Expressing how he like to tell his friends on when he's coming as well handing them all some pieces of candy such as the time for the holiday as they gave him a look. Jay, crossed his arms as Trick noticed the expression seeing how he did something.

Jay: "Mind telling me, why one of our friends is having his own type of costume and blasting some bandits like if they were target practice?"

Which this made Trick looked surprised by this as he looks at the paper showing a photo of him in his get up as well Miley in hers making him jealous.

Trick: "You kidding me?! My mom and step daddy teach me a few skills on breaking bones as well also impressing the ladies such as Evie and now Mal. But no one told me Carlos got Otto's toys."

Acting like a child as he pouts upsetting like as well crosses his arms seeing how that this was unfair, he was glad that Carlos got something nice as well could make a invention that he saw on the other earth use for better potential. But he should have gotten something high tech, or possibly that of a suit that could let him teleport at least to make himself into a even more badass.

Jay: "What I'm asking is did you give him that idea?"

Trick: "For real? No way, if I was going to be involve in this little stunt of his. I'd give him some lessons, which makes me ask did your mom give you anything when we left."

Changing the topic of getting the blame of him convincing Carlos to be a vigilante like him, Jay merely got quiet as he looked away as Trick gave him a glare. Removing his mask, Ruby merely gags a bit at how he looked seeing how that even if he had matured more, so did his face which got a bit more gruesome looking as got a bit possible to try and not pass out from the look as Jay noticed it. However he wasn't a chicken when it came to a stare down as the two merely looked at each other waiting for one of them to talk, but it eventually ended with Lonnie coming noticing the two boys in their stare off.

Lonnie: "What's going on here?"

Asking her friends which Harold and Ruby merely didn't know seeing how they thought this was a VK thing, the girl merely thinks about how to interrupt this kind of thing as she went over to a desk where she took out a whistle. Quietly walking over without letting the two know, she soon blows on it making the two jump in a fright making them look at Lonnie.

Trick: "Nice one grasshopper, but Jay owes me a answer if her armored flying mom gave him a suit."

Jay: "No she didn't, wearing a heavy flying suit of armor isn't my thing. Besides, I want to travel and if possible, possible do my fighting without needing any kinds of toys."

Correcting him about that although he could have asked anything from Beetle, he didn't need any of it as Trick called false seeing how he was good at looking into secrets. Checking out a rather interesting like watch, he looks at it and pressed the side of it as it instantly showed a holographic like screen of a television screen showing some sport games as well stuff about the things happening. The others looked at the watch amazed at how high tech it looked as Trick gave him a look.

Jay: "It's just to help me find places, also to find somewhere good to eat when restaurants are closed."

Admitting that he fibbed a bit about getting something from his mom, shaking his head at not trying to get jealous. He looks at Harold smiling he could see him as well that of noticing some drool on the newspaper which he looks at Ruby seeing how her hair was messy which meant she could have slept on it.

Ruby: "Not the time bug boy, kind of got curious with the recent news. Which apparently if Carlos is going do this, Harold was going to suggest finding others since this program is to help people become heroes."

Explaining how she wasn't in the mood for a joke about her falling asleep, though Trick could care as his eyes widen about the fact there might be more people who could join the program as well join him. Clapping his hands together like a giddy school girl, he merely claps a few times being a bit scary as he couldn't help but smile.

Trick: "Oh happy day! I knew you were interested in getting some Youngblood in this program, I mean now you can fill these rooms. And possibly put up a party, since all this time I was spending quality time with Mal and Evie. Didn't mean I was thinking about hosting a Halloween party that would make all of Auradon scream, but more to the point. I got people ready to join the heroes! I'll be right back."

Speaking rather excited as well running out of the building like a madman as the four saw him as this was possibly a bad idea, Harold thought this might not be a good idea as he looked at Ruby and Jay hopping he wouldn't scar anyone for life or anything strange if he was so gun ho to help with finding recruits.

* * *

 _ **In the afternoon**_

Trick was able to drag Harold to Evie's 4 hearts place as he was able to make his room, full of weapons and different types of gadgets to hurt people in the most unimaginable ways into that of a audition room. Harold, was able to find a chair that could help him get comfortable as well get ready for whoever might come as he didn't know where Trick was. The door opened showing of Trick in his mask as well wearing a black short sleeved shirt, the same pants as well something very shocking. A fuzzy like grey spiked wig as he walked to his demigod friend as well soon looks at the papers checking out the applications about who was coming to the audition.

Harold: "Trick? What is this exactly?"

Really not understanding this method as Trick, gave his friend a look seeing how this was a sudden strange like change of appearance.

Trick: "isn't it obvious? This is how you judge people in joining your heroes team. Also, the girls never let me wear this, got it from a game on the isle which lead to me getting kicked and stabbed. So worth it, now who's on the list?"

Asking him about who was going to be helping Harold as there were around three individuals who wanted to join. The first person was that a point eared like individual who was from 'Neverland', he wore that of a green like uniform as well had red hair. Two daggers, as well had a thing for messing around which made Trick raised a eyebrow at this guy. Walking into the room, the two saw of the young man who appeared just like in the paper as well having light brown eyes as well having feathers across his gloves as well wearing a cap on his head.

Trick: "Ok mate, what's your shtick?"

Thinking of a accent as Harold looked at Trick thinking that this was something bad as well really not needed but tried to be look at him.

"Names Penn, Penn pan. At your service, and I must say I'm glad to finally be ready to attend the audition to be apart of the heroes in training program."

Bowing his head acting like his father Peter Pan, Harold merely smiled while Trick didn't look amused as he was keeping up the act of being a grouch.

Harold: "What my friend is saying, what exactly can you provide in joining the program. Because with times changing, it's going need people who can think on their feet as well ready to face whatever will come."

Giving him a truthful statement as Penn nodded at that, without even breaking a sweat he seemingly floats in the air flying in a instant as well spins a bit showing off his talent. Along with spinning his daggers in a traditional sense seeing how he didn't drop them, Trick looked how the flying bot acted as he merely wrote down some notes.

Penn Pan: "My dad taught me how to fly since I was little, teaching me the ropes of how to believe as well enjoy the moment. Also a bit of sword fighting, my mom wanted me to be that of a story writer seeing how I could think of many story's my dad has done. But, you can tell I'm not exactly the type to stay on the ground."

Chuckling as Harold could tell he was full of positive energy wanting to share it with others, while Trick merely raised a finger going to say something.

Trick: "Love the fairy flying, totally jealous because I always wanted to go around and rain down spiders on a lot of people who consider them gross. But, did Peter Pan grow up? I mean, really became a adult? Got married and had you? I mean because I thought he wanted to stay young? I know that's in a song somewhere."

Thinking about it which Penn nodded about that, although it was fun to stay young as well never grow up. He couldn't exactly enjoy his time with anyone since they grew up, so he decided to try it which he slowly enjoyed. Soon enough he was able to marry someone and had Penn, Trick had to give him props about that and merely nodded as Harold finished writing down the notes.

Harold: "Great, now were going see the others. Wait in the living room, and I promise you the others will love that attitude of yours."

Seeing how it was good to smile, something Trick has done but in a more scary manner as Penn merely does a rooster like call like his father as he soon flies out of the room which Trick gives Harold a look. Sure Penn had a lot of positive like emotions in him, but he better know how he could handle himself in a fight. They noticed that of the next person entering as it was of a young male boy with dark blonde hair which almost looked like Ben's hair cut, having blue eyes as well that of a type of suit on him. It looked like a knights armor as he had on one right armor as the rest was not geared as his feet were clad with flexible looking armor as it was dark blue and yellow. He had a family crescent of a eagle which meant he was apart of a royal family.

Harold: "Prince Artie? What are you doing here?"

Asking curious as Trick gave Harold not knowing who this was, the demigod merely groans as he hands him the file on him as it talked about Artie. He was son to Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot as well wielder of the magic blade Excalibur.

Artie: "I came to join the program, seeing how Auradon has been getting a lot of attention of the villainous activity. I asked my father if I could join, as well bring in my talents of being a skilled swords man to the fight."

Trick: "Seriously? i highly doubt that."

Doubting Artie's skills which he gets up, he wanted to try something as quickly pulls out a gun on him, the orange faced boy didn't realize that his left arm grabs the side of a handle as it quickly sliced the weapon in instant along with making Trick move back. The two looked at what he was holding as it was that of Excalibur itself, having enchanted like words inscribed onto the blade, it looked like it got a boost.

Artie: "Should have told you about Ex here, my dad insisted that if I was going to be with you all. As well be near Trick here, he had Merlin give it a small boost making it able to take out any kind of threat. As well this bonus feature."

Smirking at him as Artie tossed up the sword as Trick tried to hold the sword but felt it drop onto the ground, the weight of Excalibur was like a hammer as he couldn't lift it. Harold, curious about it walks over and tries to pick it up seeing if he could give it a shot, however he was met with the same result unable to lift it.

Artie: "The sword is enchanted to be wielded by royal blood, that will protect his home from any kind of threat."

As he soon picks it up as well spins it around seeing how the two saw Artie move it around like if it was a feather, this got Trick's vote seeing how that might be helpful. Could help with making money as well have people try to raise the sword. Though Harold knew Artie would fit in, he would just need to practice some new swordsmanship from Lonnie so he could be handle anything that his father or Merlin haven't faced.

Trick: "I saw that gimmick back on Earth, Mal's pops brother had a hammer that could do that. Though it could bring down a house, that sword can just cut up a lot of things."

Remembering about that important fact, walking into the room was of a shocking appearance which was the light blue skin Jordan, daughter of Genie. She was right now wearing a type of formal like suit which showed off most of her skin as well had her hair styled like Jasmine's, also wearing dark blue shades with a golden yellow jacket with dark blue jeans.

Jordan: "Did I make it just in time to join?"

Asking the boys seeing how this was quite surprising to see her come, Harold would never expect for her to attend this.

Harold: "Why are you here Jordan? I thought you would continue to be a host for Auradon as well online media."

Jordan: "Well yeah, but I thought to myself when I saw the news. 'Heroes in the spotlight', gave me the idea to join you two so that we can make this popular as well have everyone know that were here."

Thinking about how this could be good, Trick merely laughed seeing how that this stunt was to get them noticed as well popular.

Trick: "I like her, if you haven't notice H. Her genie shapeshifting is every fanboy's dream as well the fact you guys could total do a vlog or something when your beating the crap out of people. Like, hashtag 'blue girl knocks you out!'"

Naming it as Jordan snapped her fingers as he got the idea, Harold didn't know if this was the smart thing to do. But she was still powerful, the only thing that she might need to work on is that personality in trying to liven up a situation as well not focus on herself. Insisting for Artie and Penn to come in, the two boys walked inside to join Jordan as the three heroes in training looked at the two.

Harold: "Well you already know, we need more members. And seeing how you three have potential, I believe the house could bring you in to help out. As well that if you do this, joining us means there's no turning back. you'll be dealing with vigorous workouts as well you be protecting Auradon, as well the rest of the kingdom."

Giving them a rather serious response which the three merely nodded as well smiled at Harold seeing how they weren't afraid. But Trick, merely chuckled as pulled out a snake as well it being a fake toy as he makes it hiss at them.

Trick: "As for me, I think your all going do horrid. Just because your going learn from him, but I'll be around if you need the extra help. So for coming in, here's free licorice!"

As he pulls the tail making the toy snake making it fire red strips of red stick candies as they ducked at how fast they shot at them. Looking at Trick as well Harold doing the same, the Oogie boy merely chuckled uneasy seeing how this was a rather distasteful way welcome them into Harold's hero team. Maybe he should expand his team, nah!


	36. Ep 36-Match of Auradon Century

_**Trick Pov:**_

 _ **"Missed me didn't ya? I know it's been a while since I've talked to you all, but if you haven't noticed a story ago I had to spend some quality time with my two girls. Especially the fact that because I finally achieved the moment of being a man, I can't exactly say because the show here is for teens. So I could just say this in a matter that all of us could say in a way that it isn't vulgar or inappropriate, I did Loki's daughter! I did Zemo's daughter! i'm such a boss, sorry, couldn't help it. I think that because of how I let out most of my hormonal aurora out, I think it let out that part that my mom Shiklah gave me. It's been recently coming out with me pulling off more pranks on Chad because he still acts like a showoff prince hack, as well that my interests in my career has somewhat took a turn with that of how I want to be more extreme as well want to be spontaneous. Which includes me 'buying' several things for a secret Halloween party which i will host at the same place where the Neon lights ball was placed at, I'm right now in the middle of cleaning up the place since most of the bugs that I handled, with everyone else that was making it their home. Time for a intervention where I can help them find a place where they could stay in."**_

* * *

At the building where the ball was hosted, Trick along with Streak which he dragged from Miley's store seeing how that if he was going to try and be a sidekick to 'Holiday girl'. He should be in the front of danger since he's going to help him with gathering bugs, the two were right now looking inside checking out the place. Continuing to look around, Trick was checking out the floor trying to hear the walking of several legs from the bugs as Streak couldn't help but get a bit creep out from how quiet it was as well dark.

Streak: "Seriously? You want to use this place? Don't those bugs that you and the others killed might loom around?"

Asking Trick seeing how it was true, even if Trick as well the others had taken care of the bugs. There were rumors that the so called 'legion' was merely a swarm of bugs that like to stalk the place making it their territory.

Trick: "They are, but I have promised myself as well to Mal I would try, to think before acting. Which is why I brought you here, got that sugar bag I asked you to get?"

Standing up as well looking at his companion, as the VK nodded as he shows him a bug full of sugar. Trick examines it as he opens the plastic bag as well sniffs it a bit, opening the bottom half of his mask he takes a taste seeing it as the type that was good for several as well making things sweeter. Grabbing a hand full, he soon sniffs it as his nose began to twitch a bit. Streak, looked a bit uncomfortable as Trick moved back looking at the distance between them as he soon lets out a strong sneeze into Streak blowing all the sugar into his face as well on his whole body.

Streak: "What the hell man!?"

Getting angry with what he has done as well of the surprising action, but Trick merely puts his finger up as they soon began to hear that of a buzzing like sound. As well different types of insect like noises as the ceiling as well the ground soon spew out that of a large swarm of bugs as it appeared right in front of them. Several fireflies like pupils, they looked at the two as Streak merely got upset that he was used as bait to lure this cloud of bloodsuckers out.

 _"We are Legion, we have resurfaced. You shall pay for.."_

Before the collection of bugs could say anything, Trick puts a hand up as well stops the menacing bugs from finishing their talk as it wanted vengeance.

Trick: "Look, I get you guys have been hiding in the dark as well slowly growing to come back for revenge. But its the holiday for all monsters, and on this occasion I wish to make peace, as well help you find a nice dark and eerie place for you to fester not going to get bug bombed as well squashed under the hell of Mal."

Bringing up the fact that Halloween was a time to enjoy everything as well be scary, the legion did not care as it was a bug swarm of anger. However Streak, noticed that of something behind his belt as it was that of a small like box. The bug like swarm looked at the two not interested as it grew much bigger as well showed a facial expression about to devour them as the Oogie boy merely got upset.

Trick: "Maybe a nice chunky sidekick will do?"

Streak: "What?"

Asking in frightened like manner as Trick pushed him up as the swarm was about to suck him dry, that was before the Oogie threw the box into Streak's hand as it opened like a Jack in the box. Soon enough swirling inside of the box was like a mini vacuum as it sucked the swarm of bugs until they were all collected into the box. Streak, still surprised by what had just happened dropped the box as it felt heavy as well moving about as Trick grabs it.

Trick: "You like it? The box can suck up almost a entire collection of bugs in a instant, like a snack in the box."

Which made Streak a bit shocked that he would suggest Trick would eat those critters, however he wasn't making him a bit scared a bit. Going into his belt, he pulls out a small like piece of postage letter as well a pen as he begins to write down where this was going. Continuing to do so, Streak looked at it seeing that the box was going to be sent to the bug exhibit across the kingdom where most bugs that were either exotic or unique would be taken care of as well be given proper treatment.

Streak: "Ok, that's kind of nice of you to send these bugs to that exhibit. I thought you would want to burn them or.."

As he was getting curious about that violent decision, he saw on his belt a small patch of matches which meant he was going to burn them. However he didn't do it, looking at the building as so far it hasn't been used for weeks or months since most of them had the party at the castle. It was his first choice to host the party at Beast's castle, but Ben being a total buzzkill as well that of not liking the idea gave him permission to work here. Pulling out his phone, Trick soon dials a number which he soon begins to call someone.

Trick: "Hello? Hi honey. It's all clean now, the place is fully ready for us to make it into the big VK Spooktacular bash. Got to make that name a bit more frightening."

Speaking on the phone as whoever it was the one figuring out how this party was happening as well thinking about the decorations, the people coming in as well that of how they were going to change this place. Soon enough he begun to hear something as it sounded like that of a surprised tone coming from the other side of the phone, he got curious as whoever was on the other side was making it pretty hype.

Streak: "Is something wrong?"

Trick: "Nope, apparently I have a special friend who has come back. As well could help me promote this bad boy party out, come on sugar clause!"

Getting pumped up as well running out as well opening the doors wide open, he let the sun in which made the place look much more homey since he was going give it the Oogie treatment. As well get to it later after he see's a friend as well Streak who was still covered in sugar trying to get it off him as well curious on what friend that might be coming over.

 _ **Later**_

At the mad hatters tea shop, where Ally was right now serving tea was Mal, Evie along with Ben as well two people who have been gone for a while. One was light brown fur based minotaur who was wearing a pair of glasses as well wearing a short sleeved vest as well smiling as he was seating my a crab like VK, having a mixture of neon like blue and purple hair combed nicely as well wearing that of a sea like style of clothing, she was right now covered in jewelry as well smiling at seeing her friends again.

Mal: "Kyle and Kewelima, nice to see you both again after sometime. How you two been?"

Asking the monster couple as they have been in Athens for a while now, doing a lot of maintenance with a china shop along with their business must have kept them busy. They would have come to help out the others but if they were to come, but their parents were afraid of Kyle getting hurt by Oogie as well that with how much trouble the school has brought up, it be best to keep him as well Kewelima away from it.

Kyle: "My parents are a bit overprotecting with how much trouble has happened here, so they kept me in Athens for protection. But I was able to learn a few things, which I think Kewelima could tell you all since it's started to get out of the town."

Explaining of their situation as the crab girl soon showed them on her phone of their minotaur friend, who had a pair of gloves on his fists as well in a boxing ring. His title in the ring was 'Pacifist bull' who has recently gotten around twenty wins with each match when he entered in a boxing ring.

Kewelima: "Since I could exactly steal or take any kind of jewels or shiny things since you know, VK changing to be good and all. So I decided to try something out, marketing my boyfriend to fight as well make his parents as well myself. Quite popular, this way it shows monsters could be liked as well have me get shiny stuff without stealing it."

Thinking about how herself being not exactly human as well Kyle getting him a bit more out going as well tougher, Mal and Evie looked at Kyle seeing if he was enjoying this type of business which the glasses wearing bull merely nodded a bit.

Kyle: "I'm using the name 'pacifist' because all though I'm fighting. I'm actually trying to be show I'm a peaceful individual as well wants to show even with this much strength I have, I know how to control myself in a fight."

Giving his full intention on why he fights as well of that if he could show monsters not being frightening or scary just like the VK, there could be more monster workers as well get them better jobs. It was nice to see change not just happening here but all across the country, before the girls could speak the door soon opened showing Trick. Who was right now in his standard clothing as well looked surprised at the two familiar faces as he couldn't help but do a fake gasp being surprised at this sudden arrival.

Trick: "Darlings! It's been ages since I've seen you two! There's so much to catch up, it's like seeing you for the first time and, Oh my Chernabog."

Stopping in his sentence as he couldn't help but look at the bull's now much more bigger muscles, not to mention Kewelima's muscles since she did have her father's strength after all. He couldn't help but rub the both of them till the moment where Evie, grabs him by the ear and pulls him to the seat near her making him behave.

Kewelima: "I see he's still annoying as ever, but is it true? Are you two.."

Nudging the side of her right claw to Mal hearing the rumors of the purple haired VK being with the two as a triple relationship as well leaving the crown of Auradon, Mal couldn't believe how something like this could spread so fast as well to other parts. Rubbing her head she nodded slowly which made the crustacean girl be shocked at this revelation.

Kewelima: "Holy Shellfish, it is true. There's a some people that owe me money on that bet, as well tonight when my beefcake takes on the heavyweight champ, 'Chef' Cuisine."

Explaining about the match that was going on tonight as she pulled up a photo of a human fighter with a bald head, dark brown eyes along with having black and yellow shorts who was almost same muscle size like Kyle. Tonight was the match between man versus beast. His mustache was curled along with reminding the three of a familiar story of Sebastian. The loyal advisor to king Triton as well of Ariel who tried to avoid getting cut up by a Italian chef who went mad trying to cook him and fry him.

Trick: "Huh, I'm surprised you have a phone. Don't your claws break the.."

He tried to finish until Evie covers his mouth with a cookie which made the boy smile at how tasty it was, soon enough the door opened showing Streak still covered in sugar. Ally, who was coming in with some cups of tea for them. Noticed that of the small sidekick villain covered in sugar, turning her head in a curious manner she tips his head to the side and collects some sugar off the side of him which pours into the cups. The sidekick however mutters till Ally offered him a cup, the two soon walked over and joins the group as they were hearing about what was happening.

Evie: "So the fight is tonight? That sounds amazing, best time to offer a new clothing I think I can make just for you Kyle."

Thinking of using this to help show her fashion talents across the kingdom, Kyle nodded his head agreeing to that as well Kewelima seeing how it might make Kyle more popular since he would be wearing one of Evie's fashionable like accessory's. It would be quite a interesting night, who knows? If Kyle does win it might help with the progress of bringing wicked into Auradon in a bigger sense.

* * *

 _ **At the royal rumble site**_

It was night time at the rumble arena, half of the building was packed with people across Auradon as well of citizens from the Isle since it was always fun to see a monster try and pummel down a man. Reminded them of Hercules versus the Hydra, except this time they would be rooting for Kyle. In the stadium was Mal and her friends getting front row seats to the event, so far they got the best in the house.

Carlos: These are the bests seats I ever got in these big time events. Along with that, we were able to get these snacks thanks to Trick buying them."

Trick: "Yeah, buy them."

Looking away as he didn't buy it but swiped it from some kings and queens that tried to get the special orders, Evie and Mal noticed the look as well Jay such as he knew what the Oogie boy did. They also so Ben along with Audrey who was joining them seeing how this was a special event that should be seen together.

Ben: "Hey guys, did we miss anything?"

Asking them which they showed they didn't miss anything, the lights dimmed which showed of the event about to start. looking at the right they saw in the corner of the ring who was right now in a hooded like cloak as well who was with Kewelima by the side as the trainer.

 _"Standing on the right corner, the weighing over one hundred and sixty pound. He's the peaceful bull of Athens, his parents run the finest china plates as well teacups across the land. He's the monster with a heart of a fairy, give it up for the Pacifist bull, Kyle!"_

Which soon enough the bull removed his hood as well clothing as it showed Kyle wearing a fully spiked like shorts which had had a Greek like fashion sense. As well his boots were fashioned by that of Jay which were good for moving left to right, the bull was right now showing his fists in the air as the crowd cheered for him as well his parents who were standing on the side praising him as he had some sports glasses that were going help him fight.

 _"And standing in the left corner, he's the chef who's conquered ten of the country's best cooking school's. Making dishes for only the highest bidder as well from the most exotic meals, weighing over one hundred and eight pounds, 'Chef' Cuisine!"_

The announcer finished as the other boxer showed himself off wearing a chef hat as well his physic like status as he made the crowd cheer for him as well showed a plate of porkchops for the people as he tossed it for everyone to taste. Audrey, was able to try some as well get amazed with how tasty and great it was. The group looked at her curious since they were for rooting for Kyle as the girl finished chewing on the snack.

Audrey: "What?"

Asking in a innocent tone as the taste wasn't even that bad, the ref came to the center as well the two which they looked at each other as well made a fighting like expression.

Chef Cuisine: "Tis beef child, will be my next la dish. 'Beaten beef' with a side of kish on top."

Speaking in a French like tone as Kyle didn't think about it as he remained focused on the fight, the two bumped gloves as he moved back as they went to the side. Kewelima gave him a kiss on the head for good luck as well to watch for his hooks. Kyle nodded as the bell soon dings, Kyle walks to the center as well Cuisine as the two begin to fight. The VK watched how the two right now were trying to punch each other as well watched how their friend was doing his best to not hit him to hard along with moving his feet.

Jay: "Kyle's not bad of a fighter, so far in each fight he's watched his foot work along with not getting to worked up."

Looking up his history in the ring as well how he fought, they all watched how Kyle watched Chef's punching as he wasn't getting hit that much. He took a few in the face but didn't let up as he was able to throw a few punches as he was able to hit him in the ribs not to hard. The chef, was right now blocking from the punches the bull was doing as he merely laughed in a mocking manner.

Chef Cuisine: "You have should have gone with the la wimp bull, your punches feel like bags of flower."

Gloating at him as the minotaur didn't let his comments get to him, quickly to continue to the fight, the chef spoke of more insults as they were related to him not being that much of a bull but more of a chicken. The Vk saw how he continued to mess with Kyle's head as the Vk saw how Kyle was slowly losing his focus, accidentally opening his guard the chef takes his chance and hits the bull in numeral spots at his chest as well quickly headbutts him making Kyle move back and trip on the floor. The crowd reacts to as half of them booed at him as well cheered not knowing about the quick head butt as he did it quickly enough to not be noticed.

Mal: "That cheating son of a, he almost broke Kyle's nose!"

Shouting out loud in a angered like tone seeing how that was a dirty move, only Trick would be the one to do that since he was known for acting dirty to criminals. He got up looking upset as that no good chef sucked butted Kyle as the ref didn't call it a foul.

Trick: "I bet he got bought off! I can take him without needing that much weight!"

Proclaiming as the gang looked at Trick, Kyle looked at his friend getting riled up as he was fine. Getting ready to fight Cuisine again but soon does a spinning left hook back Kyle spin onto the ground. Soon enough the gang got furious as that wasn't a boxing move, Trick slamming his bag of popcorn on the ground. He pushed pass several people and leaps into the ring removing his clothes in a instant, everyone gasped as he was suddenly in a boxing uniform. He also was fighting the chef with no mask as he showed his orange messed up face, his suit was dark orange with a ghost doing a boxing pose on his shirt as well had a pair of dark green boxers.

Chef Cuisine: "Ha! If these prune orange will only make these fine people throw up my dish then beat me."

Trick: "The only thing they'll be throwing up is the crap you serve them, which I'm happy to announce that the best meals you can get are from my queen Evie's fabulous cupcakes sold at the Mad Hatters tea shop!"

Promoting it to the crowd as the light aimed at Evie as well the others as she merely waved at the crowd as well the others beings nice, the chef getting irritated by this. Goes to the side and punched him in the back of the head as Trick falls to the poll, getting upset the Oogie boy looks at him. Getting up, the punch made his head totally snap as the crowd almost gagged a bit, straightening his head he looks at Cuisine at those punches.

Trick: I know those punches, those ain't the regular knuckle sandwiches I get."

Telling those punches since they didn't feel like regular knuckles, but metal ones. Somehow Kyle couldn't tell since of his body, if this guy was going to play dirty. He should learn some lessons from the master of tricks. Doing some fast footwork toying with the man, he goes to the chef and spins his hands quickly tapping him on the head. As he continued to do more of these, it irritated the man as he soon swings to the left and right as Trick ducks from the strikes as he grabs his mustache.

Chef Cuisine: "Not the le mustache. It took ages for perfection!"

He spoke as Trick soon spins him to the side and lets him heat a nearby poll, running to the chef he soon gets a right fist in the face as Trick tumbles onto the ring and hits the rope. Shaking his head, he see's Kyle as well Kewelima giving him a look seeing he wasn't being serious.

Kewelima: "What are you doing? Beat the living crap out of him!"

Trick: "I'm tiring him out, this is Kyle's match. I'll tell you when you when to come in."

Replying to the Vk girl as he looks at Kyle as he gives a wink to Kyle as he tumbles back up looking at the chef again, giving him a look he stands right in the center just for him. Cuisine, not knowing what he was doing decides to take the chance and punched him with a left hook as he heard his jaw snapped, the people groaned at how they could feel it, but Trick merely fixes it seeing how it barely hurt.

Trick: "That's one, which you owe me a refund for this match."

Informing him as this was possibly a rigged match as the chef hits him a second time with a right hook with the same cause and effect.

Trick: "That's two, for bringing my friends here. Which I'm glad cause they get to join the party, but the third is from me to you!"

Upper cutting with a right hook and grabs him by the shirt, pulling him close he blows his breath into his face making the chef dizzy like unable to focus due to his breath.

Chef Cuisine: "Mama Mia, what is that?"

Trick: "Special Skunk bean Streak gave me, never could figure out how those people put smell's into a bean."

Answering him as he nudged Kyle into coming into the ring as the minotaur nodded as he rushed in quickly, he could have punched him right in his smug face. However it would go against him being a pacifist finishing in a violent manner, so the best thing he could do is blow him down as the chef went down. The ref, was going call it before Trick merely gave him a look as well showed the man his teeth like if he was going eat him.

Ref: "The ugh, ugh the winner is, by a blow out. Kyle!"

Announcing the minotaur as Trick moved to the side as he let his horned head friend get the spotlight as he looked a bit beaten up as everyone cheered for him. Kewelima as well his parents came into the ring to cheer for him as the others came down to see Trick as he gets out of the ring to hug him seeing how that was the stupidest but boldest things he has ever done.

Evie: "Baby, you really are something you know that."

Telling since that was something she never expected which Trick knew that better then himself as he kissed the top of her head as she chuckled a bit, looking at Mal she merely hugged him seeing how he could have almost lost his jaw with those punches as Ben ordered to check out Cuisine. He had metal brass knuckles in his gloves as he did cheated, Trick chuckled how it was always fun to beat up cheaters, especially infront of the crowd for everyone's amusement.


	37. Ep 37-A ghostly sister reunion

_**Freddie Pov:**_

 _ **"Ever since Celia came to Auradon, I had to come back from a trip I took with Claw for several reasons I don't exactly want to get into. But I will since people have been asking where me and Claw was when Oogie came back from the dead as well Audrey cursing most of the school grounds. After the whole ordeal, me and Claw decided to explore most of the kingdom looking for ways to be more ready, such as helping Claw out with getting stronger. By that, he wanted to go to the Pride lands where he was able to meet Simba as well the other lions. It was awkward when the two lions met since one was on all four and the other on two legs, but the other lions still got the nudge to turn him away seeing how he looked very much like Scar. However I was able to convince him that fur ball here wasn't Scar but a much more of a lone lion who wanted to learn of his birth home, took a while for them to accept him but slowly but surely they helped him with learning how to stalk, hunt as well act like a true lion. For me? well I took into the fashion of how to make myself look like a pride queen along with learning a few things such as Rafiki's talking to the spirits as well different types of ways to practice my cards skills as well telling of things to happen, like fortune telling. We came back to make up for us leaving everyone, by that we decided to work with Trick in his business of being hired for jobs such as the one were on right now, chasing after a group of dwarfs stealing off a collection of gold from Agrabah, luckily we were hot on their tail."**_

* * *

Riding across the sands as well through several dead tree's, was a truck which was making it's way through the harsh territory along with how that it was able to keep moving across the sand. In the truck, was several men who was keeping the gold nice and tucked in while the back of it had men with armed weaponry.

Driver: "Are they still on us?!"

Asking the men in the back as they were hanging on tight, looking around the sand they saw nothing. They soon made it into the district of the Wei mountains, territory of Mulan's kingdom. They were almost to their base of operations as it was a cave that had enough equipment to hold off even Hercules himself. Before one of the men could ask, a flying card was soon swishing right at them which one of them as they quickly duck.

'What the hell was that?"

Looking shocked as they quickly took the card and pulled it off the side checking out that of a symbol on it, it was a bulls eye on it with the word on top of it. 'Target,' not understanding the meaning the group heard that of a huge like roar right behind them as they saw something running on all four looking right at them with it's eyes glowing at them like a predator. Emerald eyes staring right at them, claws unsheathed as well making marks on the ground the beast continued to charge at them.

"Waste it!"

The men announced as the men began to unload their guns on them as the creature moved left to right, from how they attacked the creature. It was that of a lion, much larger then a average on as it was carrying someone on it's back. It was a woman wearing a small purple hat as well having a skeleton like makeup on her face, smiling at the thrill of the chase.

"Test your luck boys?"

She asked the men which the girl pulled out a deck of cards as she throws several inside of the truck which they all duck, they checked each of them seeing nothing but a bat with the word 'fear' on it. Not taking seriously they were going to shoot at the two again, however the cards soon shoot out shadowy like bats which attack the men making the Driver unable to focus on steering the truck.

"Should have just let me flip over and destroy the engine."

The lion beast said as the girl chuckled at him as the pair watched the truck soon stopped right up against the road that would lead into the mountains. Getting out, they were still panicking from the shadows as the Lion noticed them in fear as he chuckled at them. The dwarfs noticed the two as they were able to recognize them much more properly, on the left was the son of Scar. Claw, who had a bit of a growth spurt with him getting a bit more muscular like with his lion like DNA in him, as well on the left was Freddie Facilier. Daughter of the shadow man as she was in her 'Midnight' uniform much she had on a belt which held several cards for her to use on them.

Freddie: "Hey guys, mind if we help ourselves to this treasure? kind of selfish to keep this loot to yourselves, should at least give us a chance to win it."

Claw: "Or possibly beat it out of you if you want to try and continue with this crap."

The two talked at each of the thieves as the men pulled out their weapons going to fire onto them, but Claw grabbed a nearby rock which he hurls at them. The impact exploded onto the ground sending pieces at them hitting it onto their heads as well making them drop their weapons. Before giving them a chance, Freddie rushed in to take them out one by one as well did it in a way that made her sly, cunning as well mysterious just like her father. The driver, got out of the fight as he tried to run but bumps into Claw as he looks up at the lion as the lion merely grins his fangs at him.

Claw: "So, give this back to Aladdin and Jasmine? Or use it for the hospital with what I might want to do to you in the next ten minutes."

Giving him a choice as the driver merely punched the side of his face making the lion chuckle, baring his teeth Claw lets out a angered roar as Freddie turns to the view seeing how Claw was punishing the driver with several punches along with claw marks he was giving to him. After the beating Claw gave him, the lion was finished as he walked over to see the men Freddie was with were beaten up as well knocked out.

Freddie: "Alright, so Jasmine told us once we caught them. To tie them up and call for them, some of the authorities will come and get these times. Also, she told us to.."

Remembering the instructions about what would happen when they get the gold back, though she looks at her boyfriend who was right now taking a good bag of gold coins in his bag as well some jewels as this was payment for them. Pulling out her phone, she sends a call to the authorities for them to pick up these guys as one of them noticed.

"What the hell?! You guys are just as bad as us!"

Claw: "Correction, we get paid for this. You stole this, so were nothing a like. Along with this.."

Informing the thief as he soon lets out a menacing roar into his making the man pass out in a freighting like manner. Freddie couldn't help but chuckle at how he has been getting better with his roar, getting onto his back it was time to head back home after their training from the Pridelands as well of checking how much has changed.

 _ **Later**_

Going through the enchanted forest, Freddie was right now riding on the back of Claw looking at several images of Celia who was looking happy in Auradon as well with her friends. Along with pulling jokes on people as well fooling people with her card skills as well seeing her father with her, it's been a while since she last saw her little sister. The memories she had with her was with making fake voodoo dolls with her to scare some food stands to give them not so moldy food.

Claw: "You surprised she's in Auradon now? Kind of shocked myself when Mal and the others lowered the barrier."

He asked curious since for a while Freddie hasn't thought about her for a while due to them having issues with trying to upstage one another, but they were still family none the less.

Freddie: "I'm glad she's having it better then me, but those princes and princesses are being soft on her. They don't know how mischief like she can be."

Informing him about how wicked she can be behind that smile of hers, the couple soon made their arrival to Auradon prep scaring off a few people with Claw making a dramatic entrance with him letting out a roar. Freddie, shakes his head knowing he be a show off as soon enough they heard the running of a feet which was none other then Evie. Who was by Jane talking to her about the decorations for the Halloween party happening in a few days, seeing her friends return made her excited as she walked over to greet them.

Evie: "Freddie, it's felt like ages since I've seen you."

Being stunned at her as well Claw coming back as Evie hugged her as well Claw which out of Mal's gang, she was the most nicest as well greetable on amongst them.

Claw: "Well after seeing a lot of action here, we thought it be best to find our own adventures as well make our names known across the kingdom."

He explained which Freddie nodded knowing about a annoying yet unkillable Oogie getting most of the action, they went off to get their own out in the kingdom.

Freddie: "But more to the point, we got the message about this Halloween party that Mal's hosting. So far she has most of the Vk getting it so scary, that it might make the pumpkin terrified. But, it might need a bit help from the other side."

Twiddling her fingers around trying to act spooky as well scary since this season was for fright and fear which Evie nodded, soon enough she got a text from someone as she soon reads it. The two looked at the blue haired girl curious about what she was reading in which she looks at the two and merely gets a bit nervous a bit.

Claw: "I know that look, that's the 'Trick did something stupid and I got to save him' right?"

Evie: "Well no, it's actually Celia. Trick's with her as well with CJ since the party need one last thing, ghosts. So, she found a place to where she could be get the ghosts or rather call some to come over and ugh.."

Before trying to finish, Freddie gave her a look wanting to know where as Evie showed the two the phone. Soon enough the two, being the most fearless along with serious VK amongst the isle had a look of fear as where those three were going, was the one place not even the Evil Queen would go. The Haunted Mansion, a ancient as well mysterious home to where ghosts and all manners of spirits dwell. It was considered a myth, but apparently it is not seeing how Celia was able to find it.

Freddie: "She did it, the one place my father dreamed about. And she's going there with Trick?!"

Getting upset at the fact it was considered a dream for her to visit a place full of spirits, but now she's seeing it with her former captain as well a dangerous Oogie who might ruin the experience for her. Looking at Claw, the lion VK knew that they were going to have to go and help them before something supernatural could happen. Handing Evie the bag of money, he helps Freddie get on her back as she hands the phone back to Evie which the VK girl sends her the directions of where they were.

Evie: "Trust me Freddie, she's gotten better with handling situations. Also Trick's got her back, she'll be safe."

Informing her but Freddie still felt like she should be there just in case, Claw merely runs on all four like a natural lion as the two made their way to find her sister as well joining up with the others. Hopping that they didn't start the fun without them, or do anything that might cause some evil spirit to be released.

* * *

 _ **In the deepest regions of the forest**_

On the outskirts of almost any known area of Auradon, three VK were right now looking at that of a large like mansion. The clouds above it were darken like that of the isle of the lost, ravens were on the dead tree's cawing at almost everything as well the scent of death. Trick, along with Celia and CJ looked at the house as the masked Oogie looked at the book which Celia used to find this place.

Trick: "Surprised no one made this into that of a attraction, I mean I would. But I think these so called 'ghosts' would want the profit right?"

Asking the two girls as they remained silent seeing how they never felt this kind of feeling, it was like there was more danger here then they could have imagined. Trick, thought it was a Tuesday since these kinds of moments felt like he might get killed or ripped apart.

CJ: "So, how exactly are we suppose to get these ghosts? I mean, none of these spirits would be happen to just come right over to the party right?"

Having doubt that these rather ancient or possibly dangerous ghosts which no one have disturb would want to come to a Halloween party, they could have gone to Halloween town to get some regular ghosts. But Trick, wanted to get ghosts that would make everyone ruin their pants.

Celia: "Well, the only ghost were after is one spirit that won't put much of a struggle. Madame Leota."

Grabbing the book from Trick's hand as it showed a image of her, she was a clairvoyant gypsy who could talk to spirits as a medium. Rumor has it her soul was powerful enough to remain in the mansion, along that she watches the spirits as well plays music to sooth the spirits.

Trick: "Luckily we have a Voodoo VK with us, we just go in and.."

Trying to thinking of something witty to say, he gets tackled by a rather like person from the back which scares the girls as they see it was that of a large lion type person. Hearing footsteps, they looked from the shadow of a Tree which was Freddie as she was back in her regular clothing as she smiled to Celia as the little sister smiled seeing her here as she rushed over to hug her.

CJ: "Well look who's come back, surprised you heard about this little trip."

Freddie: "Well I'm surprised you came for the ride, last time I heard was that you went to travel the sea. Came back to avoid getting eaten by a rather familiar crocodile?"

Giving her a snappy comeback as CJ knew the croc she was talking about as she shuttered at the thought, however they heartsome strangling which was from Claw holding Trick as the masked Oogie smiled at his lion friend.

Trick: "Hey buddy, nice seeing you again. I love the manicure you got, but ugh. I think you should, check the abs you worked on."

Telling him in tone of trying to speak as Claw felt the tip of a small dagger right at his stomach which he looks at Trick, the two merely smiled at how they could spend a hour at trying to kill one another to no avail.

Claw: "You know, kind of miss this dance. Though I'm only doing this cause Freddie is thing the fact you brought Celia here and might put her in mortal danger."

Explaining it in a normal sense which Trick nodded seeing how that was understandable, Freddie and Celia looked at how Claw was enjoying it but was enough seeing how they had important matters. He dropped Trick as he soon coughed a bit seeing how he missed that feel of his hand, couldn't help but notice how Claw has changed from a regular teen lion but much more bigger lion who's main looked much more wild like.

Celia: "I got this handled Freddie, I know exactly what I'm doing along with who we need to find. Nothing to worry about."

Freddie: "Well this was suppose to be a sister thing, you know. The thing we've dreamed about, along with that, I was..."

Trying to sum up the words but couldn't which Celia knew what the older sister meant, before acknowledging they felt a chill breeze moving passed them as well it making the five as they looked at the mansion. The doors opened such like a entrance for the making them curious about if the spirits wanted them to enter, or something telling them to get right to why they were here.

Trick: "So then, shall we partake in the suppose. Haunted Mansion?"

Asking with a smile on his face as they could barely see it through his mask as the group slowly nodded seeing how they weren't going to turn back. Walking forward to the mansion, they saw numerous birds looking at them in a silent tone which Freddie kept Celia close to knowing of this being a bad omen. Looking at the opened door, they went from Trick going first to Claw going last as they had to be on their guard not knowing what horror might be fold them.

 _ **Inside**_

The Vk group looked around at the inside as they were in the living room of the mansion, cobwebs covering almost everything as well of paintings of people living here with signs of rot and mold. This place hasn't been occupied in years, let alone the last months as it felt abandoned, they looked around not touching anything as well keeping their eyes alert on anything happening as they knew being in this type of area wouldn't want you to touch anything.

Freddie: "Ok, this place has my vote for next party. But still, we need to find Leota."

Knowing already what to do as they still felt the cold of the air, even in the room as CJ happened to notice that of a mirror. Walking over to it, she checks up on her makeup as well her hair seeing it nice and fearless as ever. Through the reflection she noticed that of a faint like presence as it passed by her, turning to her back she went to see what it was. It was nothing as she turned back seeing her face being not her beautiful self but that of Trick almost, scratched marks, burns as well almost looking like a zombie. She screams in fear getting the four's attention as she moved back as well grabbing a light candle.

CJ: "Scare me will ya?!"

Asking the mirror in a angered manner as she soon throws it at the reflection, however it didn't break but stops in mid air. Looking amazed at it, the fire lite right opened which meant the spirit didn't want it's property to be damaged.

Trick: "Nice one, got it's attention. Now, if the ghosts could be so kindly. Tell us where we can find Madam Leota? We wish to invite her to a party."

Speaking out loud to the ceiling as well everything around them to get a reaction, so far it was silent as soon enough the candle light floated down the hallway as it meant they should follow it. Celia, being excited leads the way as the four followed the young girl as they went to catch up to her. Passing by several mirrors along with that of more candle lights, it all lite up as they could hear the moaning of voices across them making their skin crawl.

Freddie: "Ok, not so bad. Just walking through a suppose ghosted invested mansion trying to get that of a spirit to attend a Halloween party. Might I ask, why here?"

Trick: "Well, because the fact is that it helps me beat Miley's dad with hosting a hell of a party. Along with help's Celia learning to meet with spirits, as well get her hands deep in spooky territory."

Explaining why as the older sister merely gave him a look as soon enough the candle light soon shuts off dropping into Trick's hand, out of nowhere the rest of the lights shut off around them blanking the entire hallway in darkness.

Claw: "Can't smell anything but dry wood, does anyone have a light?"

Asking any of them seeing how they would have something that might help them, before anything they noticed a door opening which revealed that of a room. Not knowing what to do next, they merely enter inside of the room where they saw merely that of red drapes from the side along with a table in the middle. It had a crystal ball in the center as they looked around to try and find where Leota was or rather another clue. Celia, got curious as she seats in a chair which she looked at the crystal ball.

Celia: "Maybe we need to call upon her, good think you got me here."

Smiling at everyone as she grabbed a deck of cards and soon breathes in to try and focus on what would happen. Placing the first card down, it was five strangers walking to a ancient fortress that was on the first card. They looked at the cards seeing how it came true, the second card showed of them gathered in the center of the castle waiting for something to happen.

Trick: "Great, if I wanted to know the future I would have gone to.."

Thinking of something to say, the ball soon glowed bright green which made the door closed shut as well made them move back looking at the orb. Their hearts were beating like crazy as they couldn't see what the third card was, a smoke appeared in the crystal ball showed that of a mature woman. Having light green hair, light green eyes as well of a pale face. The woman gave them a mysterious like look along with that of a expression she has seen almost everything during her time.

Celia: "Madame, Leota?"

Asking her seeing if it was actually her, they all waited for a response which she slowly nodded meaning it was her seeing how whatever Celia did made it work.

 _"Indeed I am, I am Madame Leota. Speaker of the spirits, medium of the afterlife. Why have you entered into this forbidden home?"_

Questioning their arrival here in the mansion along with why these young adults would want to enter a ghost infested house, the four looked at Trick seeing how he was the one to invite her. He walked over to which he coughs a bit as he looks at the woman.

Trick: "Well, my name is Trickster. Son of the late Oogie Boogie and Succubus Shiklah, I along with my fellow villains turned good as well for hired. Wanted to, invite you to a Halloween party."

Clapping his hands together making it short and simple showing a friendly smile, however the ghost looked unamused by this invite as there was a silence in the room.

 _"Dare enter to this mansion to invite the likes of me? Dread carefully what you seek here. Why bring me to this freighting night, not knowing the price will come?"_

Speaking in rhyme as Trick hated that type of talk, it was the twenty first century and everyone could speak normal. Freddie, having a bit more expert with this type of talk tried to think of words to say to her.

Freddie: "We mortals only come in a manner of peace, not a threat to harm your sanctum of mystery. We only ask to bring a fright, on one night of this Halloween event?"

Trying her best to make it rhyme, however those words made the gypsy woman understand it as soon enough her head floated upwards making them all move back not knowing what might happen next as soon enough instruments began to play.

 _"To take the likes of me to a celebration of delight! Prepare yourselves, for a price you never would come to claim!"_

As the instruments among them began to play in a manner, looking across the side they saw a faint blue light come in as they all tried to be ready for anything. Soon enough they soon saw three ghosts with a grin on their faces as the clothing could be recognizable, hats, bags along with their thumbs sticking out, they were hitchhiking ghosts.

 _"These three have followed me from life to death, always a grin amongst their face. Only way for me to come, bring these ghosts to a night of fear and joy."_

She informed them as the ghosts merely smiled at them as they weren't exactly doing anything scary but pointing their thumbs seeing if they couldn't tag along, CJ. Walked over to one of them waving her hand through the skeleton as it merely did a ghoulish like laughter making her give him a glare.

Trick: "Alright, so are you coming or not?"

Getting a bit annoyed as she lowers her eyes at him and drops right into Celia's hands for the young voodoo girl to catch her, soon enough they noticed the door opened showing them the way out as it possibly meant they could go.

Freddie: "This is good, just tell me one thing. Are these the only ghosts were brining?"

Looking curious which the gypsy woman groans in a unsetting like tone seeing how these children weren't exactly spooked by her voice.

Madam Leota: "Yes, now let us make haste. I really hope that your party is good."

Claw: "What?! You can talk normally? I knew talking in rhyme was a bunch of.."

Before he could say a word, Leota's face in the crystal ball became that of a horrifying skeleton making him screech like a kitten jumping up onto the ceiling afraid. Trick, merely chuckled as they soon made their way out of the mansion along with their host as well the three hitchhiking ghosts as they continued to raise their thumbs to them.

Trick: "Mal's going love this. Oh, did you know I'm dating her to? Got a lot to catch up on Freddie."

Smiling to her which the oldest sister looked at Celia seeing if that was true, the youngest sister nodded as she and Claw really missed out a lot. However this time they weren't, seeing how they had a small entourage of ghosts to bring to their Halloween party.


	38. Ep 38-Legends never die

_**Trick Pov:**_

 _ **"Alright, so we got our ghost of the our as well guest of the party. Still shocked that Claw was back as well with Freddie since those two have been gone for a while, I mean sheesh a card would be nice. But it doesn't compare to that of a firm grip of a lion who I once tried to kill in the jungle on the first days of being a hired Vk. That being said, it was almost time for my big Halloween party! And to top it off Celia was able to speak to Leota about getting some spirits to spook around the place, also that I knew she would break that whole rhyming crap after she came with us. Tonight however wasn't going to be all work since were going to do some early Trick or Treating, the matter of us getting the appropriate costumes for us to wear tonight along with the best place to get some candy. Now of course we may be a bit, bigger than most of the average kids. But their going learn how to successfully get candy as well properly pull off pranks on people on how cheap stakes along with getting the right sweets."**_

* * *

It was night time at Evie's 4 hearts home, Trick looking at himself in the mirror who was right now in his boxers as well having no mask or any kind of clothing on him. His yellow eyes stared at the reflection in an expression of getting ready for whatever might happen, this was considered his first Trick or Treating here cause back on the isle it was like this everyday. Wearing a mask, scaring people for food along with pulling off pranks on them along with making them wish they never see something that terrifying. Cracking his neck along with his knuckles, he looks at a wardrobe which had his clothes pressed as well folded properly which meant he was set and ready for tonight.

Trick: "This is it, your moment to shine. The Oogie boy, is going own the streets of tonight."

Telling himself in the mirror showing a wicked like grin as he soon gets up and begins to gets dressed seeing how this was a moment to not be wasted. Placing on each part of clothing onto his body, this wasn't like any other suit up but that of getting ready for whatever might happen this very night. Gripping his gloves tight, tying his boots fasten along with getting his belt on. Checking out his weapons on the side, his right hand slowly moved the fingers getting itchy as he soon straps them onto his back ready as well putting into two small hand made custom guns made by Gamma. These could be lethal as well none lethal at the same time, the last piece of article of clothing was his mask as he looked at it.

Trick: "Now, for the final piece.."

He announced slowly grabbing it, the eager Vk was about to put it on before he heard the sound of a cackling like laughter which made him spooked as he grabbed his sword going to see what was making the sound. But the suddenly he trips on the ground and hits the ground as well hits the side of the bed making him groan at the surprise. Looking at the door's entrance, he saw that of Mal in a rather vexing type of formal wear which was that off her clothing from when she had it on during the fight with Audrey.

Mal: "For the record, I saw everything and recorded it. Sent it off to Evie which she tweeted, 'like those muscles of yours babe.'"

Holding a phone as well showing him the text as she helps him up as Trick couldn't help but holds her waist making her give him a questionable look.

Trick: "And here I considered myself indecent, try that on the boys locker room and I bet they'll scream like pixies. Unless, you did it on the first day when you came here."

Asking a bit curious about that which Mal didn't answer but give him a smile meaning it could have been true or not, the two walked through the house as right now they already had their decorations up and ready for this evening.

Mal: "She's already got the boys ready for where were going get our candy. But why exactly are you getting locked and loaded, it's just Trick or Treating."

Waving a finger at him which meant this was a bad thing to do, however Trick nodded having to agree with that but knowing much more than Mal could.

Trick: "You and I know Mal that monsters come out to play, not the ones we have known. But the ones that come from the shadows like my father, besides. We got to protect each other when were out there."

Speaking to her close as Mal saw how close he was, it's been strange of how much she had come to grow closer with Trick. How he acted was just like her, only much more opened with his feelings not afraid to how his true colors. It felt dangerous, which made her like it more along with that since the two as well Evie 'bonded' together. She's never felt more relived of the emotions she had in her along with feeling much more like her wicked self again.

Mal: "Don't tempt me into making you into a crow, cause you stick around me like Diablo. Now we should get to the others, plus if anyone ask. Those are just accessories, not weapons."

Trick: "Well yeah, their both cause I'm an action figure."

Doubting that these tools of his were fake, but before they could leave Trick walked over to the table by their side grabbing that of two custom made trick or treating bags as Mal's had the face of a dragon. Green flames were around it along with having that small wings attached to the sides which Mal considered flattering. Grabbing her bag, Trick was that of a regular Jack'o lantern with a dagger sticking into the side of it as well showing a smile on the front. Walking straight out, they noticed across the forest along with seeing children walking across the grassy field with bags full of candy along with smiling and enjoying the moment.

"Trick or Treat!"

Spoke three kids in front of them which they were right now wearing of a cowboy, clown as well a princess type costumes.

Mal: "Well, I can't exactly give you Trick. But I can give you treats."

Smiling at the three handing out several pieces of candy for them, they thanked her as they quickly left off to go to the next house to find candy. The two soon when to join up with Evie and the others so that they could begin their night of hunting for candy as well that of scaring some people along the way.

 _ **Later**_

In front of the doors of Auradon Prep was Evie along with Jay and Carlos in their own costumes which was basically the same formal clothing they had on when they where trying to save the school from Oogie and Audrey as they looked bored waiting for their friends to come.

Jay: "Is Trick doing some job again? I thought he wanted to not work since this was an excuse to wear his suit without going to hurt someone."

Asking Evie since she knew him best seeing how that this was the holiday he was basically born for, nodding to him that Trick was coming.

Carlos: "Well I got a message from Jane who's doing some candy passing out to some of the kids on the isle that most of the good candy is being taken. So we have to check out some of the villages outside of the school."

Checking out where to find the best houses for getting candy along with not being left out from getting the good candy, they all had their custom made bags for candy while for Jay having a bowl seeing how there could be tons to given tonight. Soon enough they saw Mal and Trick walking up to them looking ready for candy hunting as Evie walked over and kisses him along with Mal on the check which made the two smile as the boys would not get over this new thing happening between them.

Trick: "Don't be hating, we should get down to business of hunting down candy. Got a good idea where to start?"

Asking Carlos looking curious at him in which he checked out where they could begin their candy hunting, so far most of the popular places which was most of the well known area's. However there was a small village across the forest which wasn't that much occupied by any trick or treaters as it looked like a good place to start.

Mal: "Sleepy Hollow, I know that name. But why?"

Trying to figure out why was this place was mysteriously familiar, the thought about it made her scratch her head thinking about it for a while as they begun to hear the sound of laughter as well screaming in the air. Evie, smiled at the sound of it as if it reminded her of the children of the isle causing trouble for others such as herself.

Evie: "Music in the air, we better get going unless all the sweets get taken."

Informing them that they better get a move on as Carlos pulls up the map to show them directions to sleepy hollow as the five proceed to make their way to the village where they could get some candy. However, within several tree's as well of the bushes was that of a black stallion with a dark mane along with wearing a black cape. The mysterious rider remained silent as it made the stallion neigh in the night scaring a few birds as it soon follows them with a mysterious intent for the five VK.

* * *

The five villain kids were right now in the small town of Sleepy Hollow, so far the sight of the buildings was old school. As well with being traditional with sense of decorations such as paper bats, lite up pumpkins with carvings along with statues of scary scarecrows. So far this was the best place for them to get candy since this village wasn't visited by any of the regular Auradon Trick or Treaters, which made Mal question this as slowly enough she began to remember it.

Carlos: "Has anyone noticed that our costumes are basically what we wear everyday?"

Asking the group since this fashion sense they had grown with since they were little almost resembled that of Halloween costumes as they took a look at themselves.

Evie: "So? They wish they could make this type of fashion since, but out of most of us is Trick since he's wearing the mask."

Pointing to her man as he was right now checking his bag full of candy he was able to get, however most of it were raisins along with toothbrushes which he groans at. However Jay was right now swimming in Candy since he was able to get more then anyone as he was checking out how much he had.

Mal: "Jay, I'm surprised you were able to out candy everyone. You know those are for kids right?"

Asking him which he merely nodded, however he got this by himself so it was his as he continued to check out his stash. As they continued to look around the houses, they begun to hear the bell toll along with a owl hooting. A gust of wind soon blows against them making the doors shut tight as well knocking out the pumpkin lights, Mal was able to grab a lantern which still had it's light as the five were now surrounded in a village of complete darkness.

Trick: "OK, the weather has recently been against me. Being creepy as well supernatural, but that's Halloween. Bet there's some kind of lurking shadow coming at us in full.."

Mal: "Gallop."

Interrupting his talk looking at a pumpkin in which she handed the lantern to Carlos as she grabbed a nearby pumpkin looking at the face, she could still feel the warmth of the fire as the four noticed how she soon smiled.

Evie: "Mal? Could you tell us why you know what our boyfriend was about to say?"

Getting rather concern at this as she turned holding the pumpkin close as well gave her a nod which meant she was about to tell them a tale, something to help them understand what might be going on this very night.

Mal: "Long ago, there were rumors of several villains that didn't make it to the isle. My mother told me the story about a mysterious and dangerous one, called the headless horseman."

Remembering the nightmare which her mother told Mal when she was little, the four haven't heard of this being as he was suppose a myth, but apparently with the sudden feel for the air, that myth might be proven real.

Mal: "Along ago, whispers of a lost villain trying to escape authorities from being taken to the isle. Some say, that he was considered one of the deadliest due to him wielding a black steel blade. He was encountered by knights which lead to a battle where the winner were the heroes, however what they did would be unspeakable, they cut off his head."

Slowly moving her finger across her own neck in a creepy manner getting them freaked out of how she knew the tale quite well.

Mal: "His spirit was so full of anger, his spirit haunts the forest to search for a new head. Every Halloween night!"

As she grabs Trick and removes his mask making him do a horrified like expression making the three scream, they didn't know how to recover as Trick merely laughed as Evie punched him hard in the shoulder for scaring her like that.

Carlos: "Maybe we should go home, not like I'm afraid. Just want to make sure Dude didn't get into the kitchen eating some cookies."

Coming up with something so they could leave the village, they all nodded as Mal laughed a bit as she walked over to Evie to cheer her up along with Trick seeing how she wasn't exactly a fan of making people afraid. The five soon made their way passed the tree's in which they were almost at the bridge leading back to the school grounds, as they were right now walking a sudden chill went passed them.

 _'"Jay~"_

Spoke a faint voice around them which had him look around feeling something was off, seeing how he had enough candy he handed the rest to Trick as he poured it into his bag. The tan skin boy who was now getting ready heard the voice again as soon enough he points a head looking at that of something right in front of them, riding on the black stallion was that of the suppose headless horseman making a fiendish like laughter.

Jay: "Huh, that's killer. Guy could ride a horse without a head."

Finding it pretty cool, but the others soon drag him away as they were making it to the bridge which they were close. Though Carlos trips on a branch which they turn seeing the rider coming after him, Trick not going leave no one behind. Soon pulled out his swords waving them around making the horse terrified as well let out a petrifying scream, it made the horse leap upwards making the rider fall off. However it wasn't one but two small VK's as it was Streak and Dizzy, the two looked a bit nervous as the five looked at them. However Trick, merely had his eyes expanded to that of a proud like manner.

Trick: "My Dizzy doing her first truly terrifying Trick! I'm so proud of you!"

Sounding like if he was a older brother as he soon hugs her making her laugh as Streak, being his sidekick merely grumbles a bit seeing how he was in this which he dusts himself off as the others gave him a look.

Mal: "Not bad, let me guess. Payback for most of the crap he's done to you here as well possibly for the whole sugar bait thing?"

Streak: "Damn straight, had to scrub it out of my hair for two hours. Besides, he owes me at least some candy he promised if I helped him with getting the house."

Informing her about the deal which she and Evie give Trick a look seeing how he didn't tell them how he got the place. Going over to Streak he hands him the candy as he takes out mostly the best pieces, all that was left was butterscotch which was considered grandpa candy from Carlos. Seeing how they had their fun, Dizzy gets back on the horse as the small group soon decide to head back to the school to rest a bit. Though for Trick, began to hear another type of galloping in which he turns around to see a different rider. Riding a black horse along with having red eyes, the horseman had a dark purple cape as ell a suit which looked like he was from a war, along with having a pumpkin on his head with a face on the side while of course, he had no head.

Trick: "Ok, I get it. The jokes now a bit stale now, who is it this time? Celia? Audrey? Uma?"

Asking the mysterious rider until the headless man merely pulled out his blacken blade which Mal spoke of as Trick's eyes widen at how he rose it into the air, without a moments noticed the headless rider quickly takes of Trick's head as the Vk's head soon landed right into his right hand.

Trick: "Ok, now I get it. But now you got to deal with a deadly body with.."

Before he could make his threat, the body began to make a run from it as Trick merely sighs at how it didn't know what to do but run. The horsemen soon lets out a wicked like laughter as it charged right after it as Trick soon began to yell out to try and warn the others. Back at the bridge, the others begin to notice Trick not being here since the fact they didn't hear him talk.

Evie: "Guy's, I'm getting worried. He's never this late, maybe we should look for him before.."

Starting to worry, they soon notice someone running coming at them which it was none other then a familiar figure which was Trick as it looked alright. However the body soon enough hits the side of the tree as it fell onto the ground, they got curious as they walked over to where each of them got a horrified like look on their face.

Carlos: "Mal, the, that. His head, gone, horse, man!"

Stuttering at the cost of what was coming at them, riding upon a black steed was the horseman with the head of Trick as everyone was terrified by the sight of the headless rider as he let out a menacing like laughter making everyone shutter at him. Mal, taking the chance grabs a rock hitting the chest of the rider as he drops Trick's head as Evie catch him. The pumpkin head soon burns up in flames as the rider raised it's hand at them as they all didn't know what to do next.

 _"Trick, or treat."_

It spoke in a dark like tone which made everyone a bit shocked at how it was able to speak, taking the chance Jay grabs Carlos's back which had some candy left as he handed a piece to the horsemen. The rider grabs onto it as he looked at the candy for a moment not knowing what would happen next.

 _"My favorite, thank you. Also, it is not nice to mock legends. Say Hi to Leota for me, and happy Halloween!"_

Announcing as his jack o lantern continued to burn as the horseman soon enough makes his dramatic escape from them leaving the VK stunned at what had just happened. A ghost, came up and chopped off Mal and Evie's boyfriend's head off, scares the daylights out of them and takes some candy from them.

Mal: "Huh, guess why we know why the village sell's grandpa candy."

Being surprised at the knowledge of that as Evie looked at Trick, who was right now enjoying the comfort of being close to her chest as she gives him a look. The body gets up touching Streak's head thinking it was his, the blue haired girl walked over and popped it right onto the shoulders reconnecting it.

Trick: "First, I feel sorry for how he's going eat that with having no head. Secondly but most importantly, I'm going, to come back here. And freaking make pumpkin pie!"

Shouting out in the distance where the rider was as they saw him over a while still doing a menacing like laughter along with disappearing in the distance as the teens couldn't help but laugh at how Trick got humiliated like that as they soon decide to call it a night. Not wanting to stir up with other mysterious things that might be happening this night.


	39. Ep 39-A Wicked Halloween Bash part 1

**_Streak Pov:_**

 ** _"Halloween, the one time in the year where all monsters and every villain rule the night with their wickedness as personality of not caring for others and being theirselves. As well smaller monsters such as myself, get a chance to shine out since I'm considered a sidekick isn't that bad. Though I can be able to show off a scary like face to everyone who will be coming to this party Mal and Trick have been building up for a while, with Madam Leota here bringing over ghosts along with clearing the place from Legion bugs. Things are turning out quite well, also I might want to try something. Possibly asking Miley out tonight for the Halloween party, now yes I understand that my parents had a hand in kidnapping her mom along with father Christmas which almost lead to them getting burned. However this is a new age, along the fact that she's the first girl that thinks I'm actually nice along with now grossed out about me liking different types of scents. I might get the chance now since were all working on getting this place ready as well getting the decorations set up, really hopping nothing bad happens."_**

* * *

IT was a quiet evening in the morning, at the same building where the Neon Lights Ball was hosted at. It was drastically getting a makeover with Halloween type decorations as it was becoming the new fright house. Most of Trick's minions from the isle came over to help out as they were getting boxes full of interesting things such as bats, spiders along with things that would terrify people. There were also the VK as they were aiding in this together seeing how this was their holiday where they are seen as icons much like the heroes, but in their own way so to speak.

 _"_ _This time, this time!"_

Sang the young villain kids as they were getting everything ready along with getting helps from the likes of Claw, who was letting out a ferocious like roar to aid them to moving faster. Evie was there giving him a look to not scare them like that, he needs to do it with his teeth out then just his face.

Evie _: "Making Halloween!"_

She sang trying to get him into the tone as Claw merely crossed his home as his tail soon wags a bit, looking around at the people helping out he merely makes a grin seeing Jane help out as he does a small growl making her meep a bit scaring her.

Claw: _"Making Halloween."_

He sang starting to enjoy it as Evie merely smiles seeing how that was something fun to do on Halloween, scaring people. Looking at the stage was none other then Mal with Carlos and Jay checking over everything as things were looking horrid and scary, which was a good thing to them as Evie went to join them along with helping out around the place.

Mal: _"Making Halloween, making Halloween,_ _Is so fine!"_

Singing for everyone to join as her three friends walked over checking out the ceiling being covered in spiders along with fake bats and different types of birds to scare people.

 _"It's ours this time a_ _nd won't Auradon be so surprised._ _It's ours this time!"_

The rotten four asked everyone as most of the hall nodded to them as they were going make sure to scare Auradon so much they'll enjoy this and be afraid of this party at the same time. At a small table was Smee's boys Squeaky and Squirmy working on getting a crocodile prop ready as they had it stood up with a clock in it's stomach.

Squeaky: _"Making Halloween."_

Squirmy: _"M_ _aking Halloween."_

The two twins sand together in a duet as they were able to make the fake crocodile's eyes glow up as well let out a tick tock sound which made them frightened as they held onto each other.

Squeaky and Squirmy: _"Making Halloween!"_

Being scared of the sight but smiled seeing how it worked, by a cauldron was Freddie along with her sister Celia as they were stirring it up together with a wicked like smile.

Freddie and Celia: _"Time to give them something fun, they'll talk about for years to come. Let's have a scream from everyone!"_

Stirring the cauldron as they saw how it was a beverage with several apples in it to sweeten the flavor as Kewelima, was coming from the side wearing that of a neon type jacket and clothing which almost made her like her dad as she did a monstrous like expression.

Kewelima: _"It's time to party!"_

Announcing to the two which the voodoo sisters give the crustacean girl a look, on the other side of the hall was CJ along with some pirates of hers who were right now getting several snakes along with mice to be that of accessories for the party.

 _"Making Halloween, making Halloween."_

The pirates sang as most of the small animals were right now getting things creepy like along with spooky, walking over CJ pulled out a hook which she placed it on a skeleton which she fashioned to look like a dead captain.

CJ: _"Snakes and mice get scary for one night, let all creatures scare everyone."_

Informing the pirate Vk kids as they nodded, walking across the hallway was Dizzy who was right now given the honor to watch over Madam Leota who was observing the preparation of the party. The orange haired girl merely smiled at this being her first actual Halloween party in Auradon none the less, it was like a dream come true.

Dizzy: _"It's ours this time."_

Informing the head as Leota merely remained silent acknowledging that villains ruled Halloween night, the two soon looked at the other side was Claw who was with Manny beating up on a statue as they were making it into a statue.

"All _together, that and this w_ _ith all our tricks we're m_ _aking Halloween time!"_

The two sang together as they were able to finish, the statue looked like that of the rock titan with it's size almost out sizing some kids along with it looking scary.

Manny: _"Here comes Trick."_

The minotaur pointed out as the people saw the door opened wide, he was in that of a ring master clothing with him having a top hat. A cane with a skeleton on top of it along with having the same look when Mal as well the others met him in the fright house, it was like seeing a old memory as the masked Oogie couldn't help but look at the nightmare happening around him.

Trick: _"I don't believe what's happening in here. M_ _y hopes, my fear, my nightmares!_ _Hee, hee, hee, hee!"_

Letting out a wicked laughter enjoying the moment as he noticed that of Evie, his blue haired queen working on a mask for one of the people who might want to look actually scary on a pirate.

Evie: _"Won't they be impressed, I am a genius. See how I transform this plain old rat into a most terrifying mask!"_

As the clothes designer was able to craft several pieces that resembled a rat into a vermin mask, so far it was quite scary. Trick, walking over to Evie as he kisses her on the check proud of her work as well takes a better look at it.

Trick: _"Hmm, my compliments from me to you._ _On this most intriguing mask._ _Consider though another to make, a_ _bat in place of that crazy rat."_

Quickly taking some pieces of a bat and quickly makes it into that of a bat like mask which covered the eyes which made him look like a phantom, Evie merely gives him a sneaky like smile as she swipes it away. Soon enough Trick walks over to noticed that of Carlos who was right now working on a cobra with Jay as they were trying to spruce it up with making it gold like.

 _"Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong, t_ _his snake cane be shiny._ _It's a symbol of poison, a reptile of fear. Trying something different, always keep going. Never stop the evil!"_

Handing them some clothing for the snake as the two boys looked at it, looking at the naked golden snake they soon share a smile thinking of something as they begin to give the cobra a better look.

 _"All together, that and this._ _With all our tricks we're making Halloween time!"_

Everyone was singing together as they continued with working on the decorations, Mal was using her magic to help move things faster. Along with making the fake carboard tree's into dead tree's, Evie walked over to which she placed apples on the side along with a sign saying 'will you taste this fair fruit?' as the two girls laughed a bit. Streak, was in charge of setting up some of the candy bags along with putting in a surprise scare which was in the form of a fake spider which was big, also fluffy like a teddy bear since that was Evie's idea thinking people should like them then be afraid of them. Freddie, was setting up the instruments along with giving them a makeover making them look like bone instruments mixed with metal. As everything was getting ready, the last step was placing Leota on a custom made crystal ball stand which would help her get comfortable.

 _"This time, this time."_

The Vk announced as Dizzy was standing right at the end of the hall as everyone looked at the young girl holding the orb as the headless woman looked at them seeing how they got everything ready for her.

Dizzy: _"It's ours!"_

Proclaiming to everyone as she raised her into the air as the kids cheered in the air as they enjoyed how much they put into this set up as this would scare even Maleficent's horns off.

 _"Making Halloween, making Halloween_ _La, la, la!"_

They all chanted in sync as Dizzy hugged Leota as she soon handed the crystal ball of Leota to the others one by one as they were taking her to the stand.

 _"It's almost here a_ _nd we can't wait._ _So ring the bells and celebrate, c_ _ause when the full moon starts to climb._ _We'll all sing out!"_

They all sang one by one as Trick was the last one to hold onto Leota as he does a spin with her making the people panic, though it was stopped by a mysterious person which was none other then Miley. Who was wearing that of a long black cape which was like her father along with his suit but with her mother's patchwork colors as she lowered Leota on the stand as everyone looked at the stitched up girl.

Miley: _"It's, Halloween. Time."_

Singing softly ending the melody as everyone soon let out a cheer or rather wicked like laughter enjoying of the accomplishment they had been able to make as they all clapped together, they soon heard that of a steady like clapping which as from Uma. The pirate captain girl gave a look as she was accompanied by Harry Hook, Gil Gaston as well her cyborg boyfriend Gamma.

Uma: "Sorry I couldn't come to help out, you know. Because Halloween is the one time when not all villains get celebrated like historical heroes, but that of it being a excuse for any kind of 'myths' to pop out. Like a certain, headless fella?"

Doing a cunning like smile showing that of newspaper which had the village of Sleepy Hollow, with that of Trick leaning on a box along with stacked with several weapons waiting for the suppose 'Headless Horseman'. Trick, merely stayed silent as well rubbed his neck still remembering the blade cutting his flesh in a quick instant. Mal, being the host of the party welcomes the four seeing how this was for everyone as the cyborg looked around seeing much of Trick's work here as well everyone along with the head of Leota being on the stand which made him look questionable at it.

Dizzy: "Never seen her before? I thought she be a historical figure in the future?"

Gamma: "Well, she was considered a myth just like the horseman you mimicked. Though I got the feeling that something will happen tonight, you sure that she won't do anything. Ghastly?"

Asking the small girl seeing how she had a hand in helping out since she was considered Trick's right hand girl since they were on the isle together along with him entrusting to his fright house when he left with the others.

Dizzy: "Well, Trick's a mad VK with idea's with that of from Oogie. But a heart which is big enough to hold a entire haunted house, so I think things will be already. He's going have Freddie and Celia keep a eye on her since their connected to spirits as well ghost like things, don't worry. We know what were doing."

Assuring him nothing bad would happen since Gamma would always be on the look out for something wrong to happen, quickly enough the two noticed some breaking as Harry and Gil accidentally broke that of a small ice statue which look just like Chernabog. Kyle, who was in charge of that merely snorts out panicking as Mal went over to give them a look as she reverses the break as she was able to fix it due to her magic. Back on stage, Streak was right now looking at Miley as the pumpkin princess was looking at her reflection as she felt like her father. All ready for her own holiday as well feeling nervous like her mother, Streak stood there feeling nervous to talk to her. Before he could he accidentally trips over a broom along a bucket as he soon falls onto the ground, Miley noticed as she walked over to help him as he felt a bit embarrassed.

Streak: "I'm fine, always trip whenever I try to act confident."

Making a joke which she couldn't help but smile seeing how that that was like her, being nervous meeting someone as she saw a look on his face as he was going to say something.

Streak: "Miley? I was wondering, if your not going to go out on stakeout. Or, not going with anyone to the party. Do you, want, I don't know. Possibly.."

Thinking of how to muster the words to say as Miley was getting much more nervous as well seeing how this was her first time being asked out by a boy, let alone the son of Lock and Shock. This was awkward moment for herself as there was something Miley was doing tonight, but maybe she could do this as well seeing how this might his first time to a party when he's not attending as a butler.

Miley: "Yes! I mean, my dad. Jack, is coming over to check out the party making sure there no casino shooting bots. Buzz saws, killer cards and especially bad ghosts. For, reasons."

Which Streak didn't know the reason as he might think Trick's type of Halloween involves that of danger along with razor sharp things, but this was a holiday for everyone and not himself which Streak realized it might not be possible for him to go with her.

Miley: "But that doesn't mean I can't come with you, or you take me. My mother was nervous about being near Jack when they first met, so I'm nervous about. Being with a friend going to a party."

Assuring him that she would defiantly go with him tonight as Streak smiled a bit, though he quickly makes it go away trying to act cool as Miley looked at her watch seeing she had to go see her father tonight. The two give a quick handshake as Miley runs off to see her father in Halloween town as Streak waved at her seeing her off in a hurry, as that happened Trick couldn't help but smile as well by the side as the sidekick looked at him noticing the Oogie was watching them.

Trick: "That's adorable, I give you props on asking out a seriously fine princess like her. But, my advice? Always try not making yourself look like a stooge."

Giving him something good to say as Evie overheard this which made him grab his ear as the orange skin VK merely lets out some yelping seeing how it hurt a lot. Streak, looks at the couple seeing how they had a very strange like relationship as she turns to Streak seeing how her advice might be better.

Evie: "Don't do what Trick is saying and just be yourself, also possibly get her a prize. Worked on me and look how we are? A happy couple, now come on Trixie. Mal needs your help with our actual costumes tonight."

Telling the two boys at once as Evie dragged Trick over to Mal to discuss about tonight as Streak left in a conundrum feeling a bit nervous about how things would go done. If he had a chance to impress her, maybe something good might happen, but her dad would be with him and Jack was the skeleton that made Halloween a known holiday. This was seriously messed up as the sidekick villain merely looked at everyone ready for the party, while for himself wanted nothing more to enjoy the party as well with someone that was almost like him.

* * *

 _ **Right at the edge of the forest**_

The moon was high above the forest as a certain VK was waiting for the arrival the pumpkin princess as well the king to emerge from the shadows, Streak being there was right now a custom like costume which he had on a witch like hat with two horns like his parents. Skeleton like jacket with a rib shirt, along with two devil shoes as well a fake tail as he was tapping his foot waiting patiently. Pulling out his phone, he saw a text from Trick as it showed several people coming over which included Jordan, Jane at least of all Ben and Audrey as they all had different types of costumes ready for the party. Rubbing his arm more, he couldn't help but feel a sudden chill down his spine as soon enough noticed that of a shadow covering the back of him. Slowly turning his head, the Vk saw that of a horrifying skeleton cackle as he lands right on his ground seeing none other then Jack Skellington with his black cape widen like a vampire as well his suit looking still fresh but reek of the undead.

Jack Skellington: "Trick? or Treat?"

Asking him as the boy merely stuttered at him being there right in front of him, but the freighting moment soon changed as from the side of skeleton which was Sally along with their daughter Miley.

Sally: "I'm sorry there, Jack has a thing for scaring people not knowing what's happening around them."

Helping the boy up as Streak understood that well seeing how it was in his nature to scare people, Miley smiled a bit nervous seeing how that her father was embarrassing her.

Streak: "It's ok, I was waiting to bring you to the party. Oh and also Miley? I ugh, got you something."

Getting a bit nervous as Miley got so as well not knowing what he might do, slowly pulling out a small plushie animal. It was a patchwork like bat, it had button eyes along with colorful like wings which Miley couldn't help but be speechless. Grabbing the stuffed animal, the girl remained to be silent as she didn't know what to say. However soon enough they heard that of some sounds of people laughing as they were making their way to the party.

Jack: I believe we should be on our way, if you could be so kind my boy."

Asking politely along with smiling at him seeing how it sounded like it was going to be quite fun, the four continued to make their way as Miley merely smiled at the plush toy she was given. Along with the gift which she was left with her going near Streak which he merely was cheering on the inside which he merely got himself mentally along with physically prepared for whatever might happen at the party this very evening.


	40. Ep 40-A Wicked Halloween Bash part 2

**_Miley Pov:_**

 ** _"It's not often that I get something from my friends, let alone a small as well patch work stuffed animal._** ** _I was secretly right now screaming on the inside of how cute it was along with that this was the first thing a VK had given me that wasn't dangerous or something excitable. My mom noticed how I looked and thought it was adorable and that got me a little embarrassed as I tried not to show it that much, my dad liked the craftsmanship of the bat as it did look scary. Streak, I could well noticed that he was trying his best not to be a bit scared of my dad seeing how he scared his parents when they were kids. We continued to make our way to the party as we saw plenty of people in costumes and make up trying to be scary to other people, im getting a rather worried like feeling tensing up and about to explode seeing of Mal along with Trick were going teach them the meaning of fear on Halloween night."_**

* * *

As everyone gathered inside of the building, multiple people were noticed amongst the group such as Harold and Ruby, with the daughter of Rapunzel being a female werewolf and Harold a zombie spartan. They were standing by that of Jane who was in her mascot uniform as she wanted to support the school, Miley waved to them which the others did as she walked over to greet her friends seeing how they were enjoying the party so far.

Ruby: "Nice costume, also suprised that this wouldn't be some type of cursed party since you know. Evil rules the night right?"

Asking her which Miley nodded as so far people were enjoying the decorations, though few like Jordan who appeared to look like a belly dancer noticed how some of the decorations were alive like which she recorded the reactions of several people.

Miley: "At least it isn't violent or anything, good thing Mal and Evie kept a eye on Trick when he was doing this right? Don't want to know what he might do left on his own."

Not imagining the idea's he would have shared for the party, Streak stood by nodding like a sidekick would to a boss as they soon see Ben walking in his beast form along with Audrey in her wicked form which had them a bit freaked out.

Ben: "Relax guys, I'm in control. Also Audrey's costume was made by Evie, so no one is actually evil or possess."

Audrey: "Oh am I?"

Asking in a mysterious tone which she soon does a evil like glare making Harold and Ruby chuckle uneasy trying to see if she was actually telling the truth or not, soon enough they noticed Jack and Sally looking around seeing that the place was safe for everyone as soon enough out of all people was fairy god mother. Her costume was that of a pumpkin fairy as that seemed fitting as she smiled at the royal couple.

Fairy god mother: "Jack, Sally. Glad you two could make it, the kids are going love that idea that you could come. They put a lot of their heart along with everything they know about scariness into this party."

Smiling to them in her usual perky like attitude as the two nodded as Jack was humbled to see other people trying his type of style, though he wanted to make sure it was safe since Trick had a hand in this. Yes he had become good along much more behaved, though he still knew there was a bit of wickedness in him.

Jack: "Well on Halloween everyone should let a bit of wickedness out as well be scary, just hope they can show me what they could in the presence of a king of a master of fright."

Gesturing himself as Fairy god mother merely smiled seeing how it was ok to be like this on a day like this, Sally nodded as she looked around seeing something going on. Smoke began to gather as most of the people have made it to the party, the doors shut closed along with making some people jump in a spook as Miley got the same thing.

Sally: "I believe, the party is about to begin."

Feeling the moment everyone especially the young adults turned to the stage seeing nothing but dead tree's on the stage along with a table, green smoke began to appear as soon enough they began to noticed some appeared as they noticed something arriving onto the table. Everyone saw a glowing like orb on the table in which a pair of eyes were visible, everyone gasped at the sight seeing that of none of them madam Leota. The crystal balled head looked at everyone as the sight of her made Leota smile missing how people were afraid of someone as mysterious as her, looking over to the audience was Streak as he gestured that everyone was in and ready.

Leota: _"Serpents, spiders, tail of a rat. Call in the spirits, wherever they at. From shadows I've been hidden out of sight, tonight on Halloween night. Descendants of evil have come out, to entertain you under the full moon, to bring fear and fright back into the light. For now as they prepare, I call out the spirits for you all to see, let their voices be heard, and set free."_

Speaking in rhyme as everyone felt a sudden chill down their spines as they noticed that of candle lights being blown out as the people noticed Leota floating right upwards as the table soon turned to smoke in a instance. Coming onto the wooden stage was none other then three grin grinning ghosts as the skeleton walked up front removing his hat as he looked at everyone with smile on his face which almost scared even Harold never seeing a ghost like him before.

Skeleton: _"When you hear the knell of a requiem bell.."_

Traveler and Prisoner: _"Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell."_

Skeleton: _"Restless bones etherealize.."_

Traveler and Prisoner: _"Rise as spooks of every size."_

Hitching Ghosts: _"Grim Grinning Ghosts, come out to socialize."_

The three sing in a operatic like tone which everyone saw how they sang in perfect unison, soon enough they looked to the side noticing that of the lights shinning on them along the side seeing Carlos. Who apparently was in his vigilante costume as he had on his own type of goggles on as he was at a dj booth, pushing up a button he made some lights shine on the three ghosts as the aura around them glowed light blue as they soon began to sync in like a type of dancing group.

Hitchhiking Ghosts: _"When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake. Spooks come out for a singing wake, happy haunts materialize and begin to vocalize!"_

The three changing their song as soon enough was much more upbeat along with adding a bit of techno into it as everyone were shocked at the sudden change, the three raised their hands as several small like spirits appeared from the walls which they begun to scare several people.

Hitchhiking Ghosts: _"Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize!"_

As most of the ghosts that were around had a grin on their face as well doing a spin across the ceiling as most of the crowd took cover from the sight of them feeling like they might pass right though them. Carlos, couldn't help but chuckle as he presses more buttons making more music and beats which he flicks of a switch showing the ceiling as they saw the full moon above them as it was a sight to behold.

Hitchhiking Ghosts: _"As the moon climbs high o'er dead oak tree Spooks arrive for the midnight spree!"_

Spirits: _"Creepy creeps with eerie eyes!"_

The ghosts sang at several people making some of the jocks who dressed up like cheerleaders passed out making some people laugh at how the ghosts scared them, the three ghosts on stage soon floated upwards to the opening as the swarm of spirits begin to swarm around them in a circle.

Hitchhiking Ghosts: _"Start to shriek and harmonize, Grim Grinning Ghosts, come out socialize!"_

Finishing their tune as the three ghosts soon turned into that of a bigger ghost as well let out a ghoulish like laughter, soon enough people moved back at how big it was as the giant ghost soon moved to the stage phasing right through it as everyone moved back seeing nothing but smoke. As it slowly cleared out, the crowd soon noticed that of innocent little Dizzy with a wicked like smile along with holding onto a microphone as well wearing a costume which had a pumpkin like design. The crowd cheered for her seeing how she was apparently the one to start off this mysterious and frightening party.

Dizzy: "Greetings Auradon, and welcome to the first ever VK Halloween bash. As you just witness were pulling out the things that will actually scare you, but here's the thing. Where's Mal and the others?"

Asking everyone seeing how that although Carlos, being the only visible member of the Rotten four being here the others would be here as well. Before they could begin to question it, they heard that of a laughter of evil as they noticed something from the rooftop as it was Mal. Who was right now wearing her vigilante type costume as well had some makeup on her eyes as she looked at the crowd as they cheered to her.

Mal: "Why not ask them yourselves? Seeing how that Carlos decided to come first. Me along with the others were getting ready for a performance of a life time, though it's good to see you all here. Because now, we can start this bash right!"

Shouting to the crowd getting them amped out as everyone began to cheer for her as the party was about to begin, looking to Dizzy the young girl as she soon slams down a small like pellet as she spins to the side where several figures soon appeared to join her. The stage soon saw that of Evie, Uma and Jay with own custom like costumes making them similar to Mal as they looked like vigilantes for hire. The crowd cheers for them as Mal, using her magic floats down towards them to join her friends as they stood in position ready for something to happen as the crowd remains quiet as they looked at them in a quick motion.

Mal: _"Is someone there or just a chill in the air? Do you hear that whisper whenthewind blows?_

Asking the crowd as they could feel the air from outside coming inside giving people the shivers, Jack smiled seeing how this generation was still able to bring out a bit of scare.

Evie: _"Feels like there's spiders crawling all in yourhair. In the dark there's a shadow in the window_. _"_

Asking the people as pointed at the walls by the left side showing Squeaky and Squirmy by their crocodile which lets out a roar making some of the people back away surprised at how it came from the shadows.

Uma: _"You can be afraid or you can be a fright. But you can't run from the fun tonight..."_

Informing everyone as she points to the right side was Freddie along with her sister Celia almost with a style of looking like witches, the two were making shadows rise from it making them appear like animals as they went around the people to scare them as well make them tense up but made sure they were enjoying the show.

 _"_ _Oh! Take me to the tomb, where we dance like a banshee. Howl at the moon scream,_ _Ah! A nightmare or a dream, Don't be scared of the dead keep your head on Halloween."_

The group pointing at some pumpkins at the door as Claw and Kyle, who were right now at the entrance with them holding that of glowing like monster pumpkins. They raised them up as well smashed them together becoming that of candy in a instant. It was like magic as the people went over with bags trying to grab some as the two animal boys let out snarl like sounds making them a bit afraid but smiled at how they offered them candy, on stage the Vk continued their song as they looked at the crowd more.

Mal: " _What's that I thought I heard? Something wicked, not from this world."_

Which she soon makes her skin show her frost giant side as well doing a gesture of fear as none of them knew she could show her true skin color, they moved back as Mal chuckled evilly as well moved her hips in a gesture as they soon bring a another cauldron out as Dizzy went to the side and was holding onto a mask.

Jay: " _Spirits rise in the night, out goes your flashlight. You can't unsee what you've seen Keep your head on Halloween_."

He warned everyone as the four pulled out several items into the black pot as one was a pumpkin that had a face on it, a small blade, a fake heart and lastly a pair of draws as the crowd laughed seeing the undergarments there as they placed it into the pot.

 _"Oh! Take me to the tomb, where we dance like a banshee. Howl at the moon scream,_ _Ah! A nightmare or a dream, Don't be scared of the dead keep your head on Halloween."_

Each of them singing their part as for Dizzy, walks in front as she showed Trick's mask to the crowd as she smiled in a devious like expression. Dropping the mask into the pot as soon enough the five quickly moved back seeing a explosion rise from the top going through the open rooftop as everyone saw that of spirits screaming in fear not knowing what would come out. Slowly but surely, it was Trickster himself with his mask over his face as well in the same type of clothing when they started the party as he also had his swords on his back as he rose from the cauldron waving to everyone as they applauded to his dramatic like appearance.

Jack: "I must say Miley, he's become quite the figure in these parties."

Clapping his hands as his daughter smiled at how Trick showed off his flare to the crowd as Trick soon jumps out looking at the crowd giving them a smile as he cracks his knuckles along with getting ready to show his stuff. Snapping his fingers the lights around him begin to change to his type of colors as Carlos, begins to change the beat as it was upbeat and made everyone bob their heads to the rhythm.

Trick: _"I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster,_ _I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster, I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster, I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster, I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster, I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster, I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster, I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster."_

Repeating the words knowing he was as well doing some movement showing his footwork along with how trying to impress the others, they merely smirk at him seeing he wasn't that much as Trick soon did a spin as he grabs a microphone looking at the crowd going sing them a song.

Trick: _"I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love. And I don't have to try, I just do what I do. Don't have to tell me, I already know They all want me!"_

Putting his arms open as he turns to his girls seeing if they would go to him but Mal and Evie merely looked away playing hard to get as Uma and Jay left as Trick merely pouted. Cracking his knuckles he turns to Dizzy getting ready for the second part as she nodded to him, leaving off Trick looks at the girls going to try and impress them.

Trick: _"I run this, I smash this. Got everybody praising me now, my moves are so deadly. Got the monsters running, saving Auradon all kinds trouble now. With face that's loveable, going make girls fall over me, and make people scream for me. I'm somebody you want meet on the scene."_

Singing to Evie as she merely danced near him as the two spin together as that gave the crowd the word they could dance as Carlos made the music more live like as everyone went to the dance floor. Everyone was dancing one another as the people were enjoying themselves as Mal crossed her arms not tempted how Trick was being playful with Evie as he noticed her, sliding to her he spins her around holding Mal close.

Trick: _"Sure I'm bit crazy, lunatic not to be near. Causing people to panic in fear, but reality your with me now. I'm a Vk who does what he wants for fun, Some come and try to say I'm a problem_. _So crazy, gotta put me in an asylum,_ _Some come and try to say I'm a problem."_

Mal: "Do they?"

Asking him as Evie walked over to the side as she and Trick smiled at her together as they merely nodded a bit as the three soon went into sync dancing together as well moving for the crowd looking at everyone who were enjoying the party.

Trick and Evie: _"I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster,_ _I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster, I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster, I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster, I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster, I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster, I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster, I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster."_

They sang together as Mal couldn't help but laugh as the three leapt off the stage as soon enough the people moved back letting them back the scene as the two girls went to Trick's side. The three walking at the center soon noticed the front doors making a banging like sound as they didn't know who it was as it made the crowd jump in fear. However Trick smiled knowing who it might be as it was surprise for the people not going to expect this.

Trick: _"I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love. And I don't have to try, I just do what I do. Don't have to tell me, I already know They all want me!"_

Telling everybody again until the doors opens wide opened as everyone saw that of a red eye glowing, it was none other then Gamma as he was in a custom costume making him look like a robot then just a cyborg. By his side was Uma, Harry, Gil and CJ as the four pirates were his backup as they had on their own sets of costumes appearing like cyborg like pirates as the people cheered for them.

Gamma: _"I run this, I rock this. I can see the future, no optics. More androids, robotics, blasting targets like their fugitives. They be running in a fear of me, of how dangerous I can be. Get on my bad side, and you'll see the jurassic side of me."_

As the five walked in with a robotic type movement as well dancing together as Gamma moved out front letting out a snarl as well changes half of his body into his T-rex form making the people move back and applaud at how amazing and terrifying it was at the same time. Uma, walks over and scratched underneath his chin as he changed back as the captain soon took control of the group.

Uma: _"Let's go sailing past the stars, making everybody jealous of us. Hey, you should know were the Vk of the day, showing others who we are. Making everyone scream for us now, show us what you got Mal."_

Tempting her as Mal went forward taking over as Jay, was helping Carlos with coming over to help out as the white haired Vk had Dizzy take over as the two boys went over to the three. The two Vk teams walked over looking at one another as they had that of a Halloween dance off, trying to out dance one another the two teams were evenly match as Trick and Gamma looked at each other. Pulling out a sword, he tossed it Gamma as they proceed to clashing blade to blade making sparks fly out. They soon clashed together holding each other in a stance as they tried to win, however Mal and Uma splits them up looking at their boys seeing how they need to behave.

Mal and Uma: _"We're one of a kind, got everybody in love. And We don't have to try, We just do what We do. Don't have to tell us, We already know. They all want us!"_

Doing a duet as they soon welcomed the crowd as everyone joined in on the dancefloor as everyone was cheering with everyone as the party was getting more lively as it was a sight to behold.

 _"We're one of a kind, got everybody in love. And We don't have to try, We just do what We do. Don't have to tell us, We already know. They all want us!"_

All the Vk sang as they all joined in which made most of them feel a bit fuzzy, strange to have this feeling seeing how this was a time of fear. Trick, deciding to change it as he soon removes his face showing it having makeup looking like Oogie's bug face as he scares everyone making the people shriek and move back as the Oogie boy chuckle as he smiled to the people.

Trick: _"I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster."_

Making sure everyone got the news as this lead to the whole party cheering for the Vk starting the party as well putting on a performance that was modern as well frightening as soon enough the whole night was spent with everyone enjoying the meals handed out on tables along with the snacks and treats given out for everyone to share and enjoy.

* * *

 ** _Later on_**

After several hours, the party was over as half of the people from the school as well from several of the people from the rest of the kingdom that came for the party. Half of the people were right now leaving tired as well almost falling a sleep since the food they ate made them either tired or want to not want to wake up as they were being carried out by some of the guards Ben asked for to help out. Harold, was right now carrying Ruby as she was behind him on his back.

Ruby: "I'm not ready for a full moon, let me rest."

Telling herself in half of her sleep letting out a small like howl acting like a werewolf which Harold merely chucked at, Jack as well Sally were a bit tired themselves. Walking out to the doors was Miley and Streak as the two looked a bit tired themselves as the daughter lets out a yawn which the Vk thought sounded cute.

Streak. "So I guess your dad enjoyed the party eh?"

Miley: "I guess so, seeing that nothing bad happened or caught on fire. It was pretty fun, feel kind of sorry that we all will have to clean up."

Responding to his comment as they share a small laughter as Streak saw how she had a small bag of candy as well the stuffed Bat he gave to her. Getting nervous, he looks at her very afraid as she noticed his face as if his throat was sore.

Streak: "Miley, I was ugh wondering. If your, not exactly doing anything. Or rather, not working. Do you want to, maybe go out? Nothing serious but just us together, that's all."

Not wanting to sound embarrassing or that of going to make a idiot of himself, Miley merely did the same nodding her head frantically as they promised to plan a schedule as they headed off. As this happened Trick was right now having his hat with Evie as she had it on along with Mal wearing that of some feathered like accessory which was from Audrey.

Mal: "Have to say T, best party we threw. And not one person broke their bone or broke anything."

Leaning her head against him as the three saw that of Jay and Carlos with their girls right now escorting them home as it was good to see their dates enjoyed the party. Dizzy, walking over while holding onto Leota was getting a bit worried as the headless woman was glowing in a supernatural like sense.

Dizzy: "Guys, she's been giving me this glare. Reminds me of Granny Tremaine and my mom."

Informing the three as they looked at the ball as Trick knew something had to happen in this type of situation since it was of course, on Halloween. Mal, whistles to Jay and Carlos to come over feeling like they might be needed as the six gathered around to look at Leota giving them a glowing eyed expression of terror and dread.

 _"The witching hour has come, songs of fear and scream have been shared for the citizens of the good and fair. A powerful presence has come, prepare now, for battle draws near."_

Warning them as Trick slaps his forehead getting agitated at this in which he kindly takes the crystal ball from Dizzy not trying to be violent, he looks at Leota seriously not in the mood for this nonsense.

Evie: "Honey, I think that's a bad idea."

Trick: "Oh no, we've dealing with some crap. And I mean dimensional, future attacking, ghost haunting as well pirate attacks. So right now, on this day. A day where we got to impressed the freaking pumpkin king. So here I'm saying to this Leota, whatever evil bastard or maniac wants to try and start screwing with us. Bring, it, on!"

Speaking those last words which somehow, out of seemingly started something as Leota's face disappeared. He felt his hand shake from the presence of it as they noticed the lights from the candles along with the electricity from inside be drawn away as it soon went into a spiral like formation. The six looked at the portal as soon enough they saw that of two eyes looking at them along with a hand. It stretched out trying to break through the portal as the look didn't seem to be friendly.

Jay: "Guys, I'm possibly almost messed up on those fruit punches. But am I looking at a combination of electricity and fire, become a portal as well showing some kind of freaky monster?"

Carlos: "In a nut shell, yes. That's a excellent thought."

Responding to the comment Jay made as soon enough Trick, being the only one armed as well having his blades with him. Pulling out his two blades, he spins them at whatever was looking at it as he soon charged at it as the five saw him going head first. However, he was soon going right through it as he looked at his friends going right through the portal.

Vk: "Trick!"

They shouted in fear as Mal looked at Leota seeing how she had the answers to whatever was going on as the purple haired girl shook the crystal ball trying to get answers.

 _"A ancient darkness comes to take Auradon, the walls of magic weaken on this night. Now is the time not to talk, but act."_

Speaking in Rhyme as the purple haired girl placed the crystal ball on a table as they saw how Trick was still visible and could be reached if they jumped in the right moment.

Carlos: "I seriously don't want to do this."

Feeling a bit frightened that this was really new, dangerous as well supernatural as there was no choice in arguing seeing how Trick could be lost forever in whatever this was right in front of them.

Mal: "It doesn't matter, like he said. Whatever comes to Auradon, we can handle it. Because were rotten.."

Looking at her friends as they knew what she was going to say, however before they could Dizzy rushed a head first which surprised them as they panicked.

Dizzy: "To the core!"

Shouting as she flew right through the portal, the four teens groaned as they quickly leapt through the portal jumping right into it. As the portal continue to be there, it soon disbursed into nothingness as there was only silence. Coming into the hall was Uma and Gamma, who wanted to try and find the others but was no sign of them seeing as they looked at Leota.

Uma: "Where's Mal and the others?"

Looking at the orb which the head merely showed them a haunted expression as they knew they were going to be informed of some heavy news, news that was going take time to handle of what they need to know of where their friends have been taken.

* * *

 _ **"Happy Cliffhanging Halloween! So as you see, the setting of Auradon as well the isle have been used long enough. It's time that we take this to a different route, but this time were having Dizzy join us. Now I believe it was time she had some action with us, I believe she's earned it along with having a adventure with us. Now this is a new thing, because I want to make sure Dizzy is safe. The guy behind all these episodes is going work on some other stuff as for what's coming up next, is going blow your mind. Meaning that were going be like Hades, badass and going all out on any fool who wants to bring danger to our home. Also, review if you like, you all give me as well the others the strength to continue these adventures."**_


	41. Ep 41-An early Christmas special

_**Trick Pov:**_

 _ **"Alright, so let me give you all the low down on what exactly happened after that whole Halloween crap. Apparently, my adventure was a bit to hardcore for teen fans such as yourself. So I had to go over to the author and help me do it, however. I get totally screwed at it being a dream, but I get it "But Trick? Are you going to tell us what in the hell are you talking about?". Well then, you see Madam Leota was speaking a lot of crap which involved that actually of a Tourney game coming up. As well, when I was talking a lot at her she totally petrified me where I went into the wires and electrocuted myself, fell onto some props and got into a accident with me losing blood. Quickly enough, to shorten it what I experienced was a massive trick pulled by a headless fish bowl ghost. But let's talk about now? Christmas! The time when every good little boy and girl could see what they got underneath the tree, while for me? I'm put on ever watchful eye on me because Mal and Evie know how I can be, as well that after I woke up I lost a whole month! So, while I'm recovering most of my natural ability to being a badass. I have to behave, so then, time to have some fun."**_

* * *

In the middle of the shopping district of Auradon, there were plenty of people around the stores doing some shopping as well decorations being set up. There best thing about it was some snow across the ground which was not that cold, there were several Christmas singers by the side of the store singing in the traditional sense. As they were singing, one of them noticed that of their bells missing, the group begun to look around to see where it went as they begun to hear it playing, from the side they see Mal. Who was wearing that of bright red, green as well yellow festival clothing as she looked like a wicked caroler singer.

Mal: _"I'm feelin' giddy, so full of cheer. This always happens, this magic time of year."_

Describing herself to the Christmas carolers as she waved her hand showing that of twinkling lights in front of their eyes because of her magic. On the other side was several people who were lighting up menorah's, behind one of them was Jay. Who was wearing that of a elf suit which was styled to his fashion as well showing how his leather fashion as well helping out with the lighting.

Jay: _"We're lighting candles, We're trimming trees. We're spinning dreidels, spin one for me."_

Telling the children as he shows a dreidel with a cobra on it, but looked nice as he spins it around showing the spinning movement. This made the kids laugh as they went over to that of a snowman exhibit. Amongst the collection, was Evie wearing that of a Ms. Clause like dress as well welcoming the children as well bowing to them.

Evie: _"I'm dreaming' reindeer, I'm drinking nog. I'm makin' snowmen, in my backyard."_

Describing the collection of snowmen by her side, looking over the children saw that of a pair of antlers which belonged to Carlos. Who had his own custom look making him appear like a reindeer, also having a mistletoe on his shirt.

Carlos: _"I'm standing under, the mistletoe. My lips are puckered.."_

Waving to the kids as well walking over to Evie, which the snowwoman quickly teases him, Carlos looked around seeing no snow Evie but. A fake Santa near him, which was Trickster having a dark green like Santa suit as well wearing a beard. He tricked Carlos making him freak out, Santa walked over to the kids as they all hugged him not knowing it was Trick.

Trick: _"To the boys and girls, who have misbehaved. Do you still want to play? With my toys on the way?"_

Asking them as he took out a bag showing some of Halloween town's Christmas toys, this made them a bit frightened by the sight. However, in a instant they stopped as a green aura surrounded them and quickly changed into harmless toys as the little kids picked them up. Trick, looked upset as Mal walked over to him shaking his finger at him for doing that ploy.

 _"Santa, Santa, you'll behave_. _Quit those silly evil ways_ , _I can't wait to celebrate. Let's celebrate.."_

Expressing to Trick to not act like himself and enjoy the positivity, he nods as the rest of them join together as the five soon lead the children down to the street as the shoppers noticed them all waking down the street like a wicked parade.

 _"We're jolly to the core! Jolly to the core. Sleigh bells in the sky, carolers on my door. I'm feeling so much joy, it's time for love not war. I'm jolly to the, too jolly to the core!"_

They all sang together, Trick whistled to the side of the toy store which was several of small VK kids wearing elf costumes as well playing instruments. The crowd watched how the five entertain everyone as on a day of peace, everyone should enjoy it either good or bad.

Mal: _"It's time for giving, so what you got? Oh I'm just kidding, or maybe not~"_

Looking at one of the shoppers with her green eyes at them making them move back, but she was teasing them as they all chuckled in a nervous like manner not knowing what she was thinking. Evie, was looking at some amazing dresses which she wanted being displayed for sale.

Evie: _"I've got my eye on, that wicked dress. I've got a wishlist too, I must confess."_

Pointing at one of them to Trick, as he was looking in his pocket and pulled out a wallet which had nothing but flies. She chuckled as the couple rush to join the others, Jay was looking at the elf Vk's looking at the toys as some of them were needing of repairing.

Jay: _"Let's not forget, to tell the Elves. We think of others, Not just ourselves."_

Giving a reminder as this was a year of giving, not taking as the kids nodded as they begun wrapping in presents as well placing them by Carlos as he walked up onto the Christmas presents.

Carlos: _"And the greatest gift, To every boy and girl. Peace on earth, around the world!"_

Going to a present that was on top and opened it, showing the whole of the planet earth with a flag showing peace as well the VK making sure there would be peace for everyone as it made everyone cheer. Gathering to the center of the shopping center, was a massive tree which the five VK and elf children rushed over as public watch the show continue. Trick, looking at the tree thought it might need a Oogie makeover as he pulled out a small ball which would make it dazzle as his two girlfriends walked over and looking at him with a look.

 _"Santa, Santa, you'll behave. Quit those silly evil ways, I can't wait to celebrate. Let's celebrate.."_

Waving a finger at him as he put his ball away following their rules, soon enough the five quickly spin to the public continuing their performance as the Vk elves begun to send presents to everyone.

 _"We're jolly to the core! Jolly to the core. Sleigh bells in the sky, carolers on my door. I'm feeling so much joy, it's time for love not war. I'm jolly to the, too jolly to the core!"_

They sang as Trick, happened to notice a Santa chair in front of the tree as he chuckled walking over to it. Sitting right on the seat, he smiled feeling like a king. The four looked at Trick seeing how he was enjoying the spot light, Mal and Evie walked over as the orange skin VK got nervous seeing them get close as well by his side humming the song.

Trick: _"Let's celebrate."_

Gesturing to them as well everyone, Mal and Evie went around him as how they looked made him a bit nervous underneath this costume of his. Along with that he didn't know if he could behave as the girls saw how anxious and nervous he was by his side.

Mal: _"We'll behave."_

Informing their 'Santa' seeing how that they weren't going to miss behave, Evie placed her hands around Trick's shoulder making him lightly blush as she begun twirling the top of his hat.

Evie: _"Feeling so much Cause we will always be, Jolly to the core."_

Brining up that this wasn't a time to be rotten, but be Jolly as Trick merely shake his fake suit belly as Jay and Carlos. Dragged him out of his chair seeing how they share the spotlight as the Oogie boy apologized for it.

 _"Jolly to the core, sleigh bells in the sky, Carolers at my door. I'm feeling so much joy, It's time for love not war. I'm jolly to the, too Jolly to the..."_

The girls sang as quickly enough, looking above one of the buildings was Miley. The daughter of Jack Skellington as well Sally, who was in that of a snow angel type costume for the evening. The crowd cheered for her as she pulled out her holiday girl grappling hook, shooting at the tree she begins to swing around it placing that of different ornaments from everyone from here in Auradon as well on the isle of the lost.

 _"We're jolly to the core! Jolly to the core. Sleigh bells in the sky, carolers on my door. I'm feeling so much joy, it's time for love not war. I'm jolly to the, too jolly to the core!"_

They all sang for the crowd as Miley, looking up top fired a small paint bomb on the star making it shine much more like a full moon back in her hometown. Landing with the everyone, the six as well the Vk elves placed their hands in a prayer showing they would be nice this day.

 _"Jolly to the core."_

Finishing their song as well making the crowd as well shoppers clap for the performance, looking at his little helpers. Trick let the small VK elves enjoy the sights but be careful as they were brought over by Gamma, seeing how that he was placed under charge of looking over the young ones. There, standing at the side as well looking like a Scrooge was the cyborg himself crossing his arms watching the display.

Gamma: "Catchy, still amazed how Trick can wear that suit without being a nightmare."

Trick: "Wait, was that a joke? Because that has to be a Christmas miracle if I knew the guy that tried to kill me, could make a joke for the season."

Asking his friends as they nodded seeing how it was amusing, they walked over to where Gamma had kept their decorations as well supplies for the VK safe. Walking over they begun to pick them up as well carry them as they were making their way to Auradon prep. Continuing their walk, they saw most of everyone getting ready as they saw Ben making his father's statue look welcoming while Audrey helped out.

Ben: "Hey guys, thanks for picking up the decoration shopping."

The kind said to them smiling how everyone was doing their part, as this happened they noticed on the other side was Uma walking over to them as she hugged Gamma seeing how it took a hour for them to come back.

Uma: "As well that you got those ingredients for my mother's cavern soup, just in time for the Christmas party."

Showing that of a smile, even on this time of day seeing that even someone like her should enjoy it. Handing the bags to Uma, Miley noticed how Trick was remaining silent as he was hearing muttering of several students looking at him. They were talking ill of him as she walked over to see if he was alright, the scream king noticed and merely smiled showing he was ok.

Miley: "Listen ugh, I know how your feeling. But you did a lot for Auradon as well the others, besides everyone is nice on Christmas."

Explaining that although a lot has happened by him or for incidents that were based off him, his friends actions for the land have made up for it. Also that he helped bring down the barrier making peace come to both lands, still doesn't make up for almost killing father Christmas.

Trick: "Well unless there's something else more horrible then deadbeat Oogie boogie trying to kill you parents as well Santa. I'd be happy to meet that person, as well flip him a 'screw you' finger."

Expressing how no matter what he might hear, nothing would cheer him up. Thought what he said did get a back handed slap which was from Jay seeing how he shouldn't be acting up, however. Evie, noticed this as well as she walked over to cheer him up seeing how it was going take a while to not be hated by everyone. The gang went inside to set up the decorations as well make sure this Christmas would be special as well welcome for everyone.

* * *

 _ **That night**_

It was a quiet evening by the fire place, in Evie's four hearts building. She was hosting a celebration party for everyone who helped out with the decorations, inside of the home was Mal, looking over seeing Jay explaining to Lonnie of how on Christmas Jafar would put cobra's in stockings for good little boys showing they were tough. Carlos and Jane were playing with Dude giving him some treats, by the table was Gamma and Uma were drinking some non acholic eggnog trying to 'enjoy' the party. Ben, as well Audrey were looking up the activities they were getting the school ready for.

Mal: "I'm going go check out the kitchen seeing if dinner is ready, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Looking at Uma as she merely did a fake laugh promising to not do anything evil, while everyone else laughed at the joke. Walking into the kitchen, was two couples seeing Miley getting some cookies ready for everyone as well snacks as Streak was getting some plates ready.

Streak: "This is possibly the only thing that I don't have to fear getting trouble of doing, as well spending it with friends."

Expressing how happy he was being in a group as well serving food for people that wouldn't get angry at him if he screwed up. Trick, looking at him merely slips a cookie from his try making him panic. Though Mal, takes it and places it on the tray as it was for everyone. Getting everything ready, both Miley and Streak went to the fireplace to offer the meals.

Evie: "Trick, I thought you were going to behave?"

Trick: "I am, ever since I got out of the hospital I haven't taken up any jobs. My suit as well all things that could main, cut, wound or even dismember is locked up in my work room. As well, sadly those magazines are locked in your box."

Listing the rules of what his girls told him about, along with the only thing he could view inappropriate was the newspaper that showed him ass naked wearing the patient clothes as well running out of the hospital. Mal, smiled of how for about the time he has been out, he kept his word.

Mal: "Well, you have been a good boy. As well I haven't heard anything about you doing anything bad, so your getting there. Try to keep it up, and maybe. You can get that privilege back."

Thinking about it as Trick, merely huffed seeing how it was take a whole month for him to not do anything exciting. Evie, walked over guiding her hand to his chin seeing how much he wanted to be back in the game. However, he would have to make it up by behaving for a whole month and being normal.

Evie: "Don't be so jelly, if you can behave tonight. Maybe visit Mr. Clause tonight, see if he behaved?"

Teasing him as Trick merely shuttered as well laugh as he nodded like a school boy, following her as well doing his best to not act all loopy. He soon seats down on the couch right by Mal as they all gathered, as everyone got comfy they saw how Audrey. Wanted to say something as everyone cheered her on, especially Ben seeing how it be nice, Audrey went up as well holding a cup of eggnog.

Audrey: "So ugh, never thought I imagine being here. Surrounded by my once Bennie boo, that I got broke up as well got back together. As well, be with people who were raised from villains which I never knew that they were actually nice."

Expressing the surprise from how things have turned out, this made several of the VK chuckle at the words while Uma. Merely gave her a look as Gamma calmed her down, Uma was still getting used to being good since she now had to look over the Isle of the lost.

Audrey: "But, that gives me no excuse to dislike you all. I, just couldn't accept how things were changing, so I thought I could be better. Which didn't end well, so I want to say. It's going to take a while for me to get back the trust of everyone, it'll take a while but I'm glad. I'm able to get it from you all."

Speaking out to them as they raised their several eggnogs to her seeing how they would be by her side to help out. Soon enough they begun enjoy the evening as well the time they were having together like a strange, but interesting family. Several hours pass as everyone was leaving the house, thanking them for coming over to enjoy the small party they had. As this happened, Trick rushed over to Evie and Mal looking excited as the two girls merely give him a look of trying to heel.

Mal: "Easy, I heard about your little thing. If your going do that, then make sure to keep it quiet."

Waving a finger at them not trying anything, but Evie saw how she tried to be the serious person in the relationship. The blue haired girl walked over as well began to massage her shoulders as well help sooth her out, the dark fairy girl merely let out a soft like moan. Trick, watched this and wanted to come in but Mal stopped him as this was now torture.

Trick: "Seriously? I'm knocked out for half a month and nothing for me?"

Before he could be more jealous, Evie went to the side still keeping Mal in her arms shuts him up with kissing his lip. As this happened, Trick could taste the apple lipstick she had on as he merely was silence by her dominate as well seductive manner. Quickly enough she guides the two to the back where they could spend some time together, as well possibly do some holiday cuddling.

 _ **The next day**_

Morning had come as well at Evie's 4 hearts home, in Mal's bedroom was the three resting. Trick was in his Santa beard while for the girls they were sleeping close to him. The Oogie boy felt relaxed in the bed with them, he could remember only that once they were in bed. The moment ended with a huge banging at the door. Mal, waking up as well having her hair frizzed up groan at the sound of it getting annoyed by it.

Mal: "Guys, wake up."

Nudging both of their shoulders to wake up but to no avail, she couldn't help but like how when they cuddled together. It was more comfortable then anything, but now something was up. Getting some clothing on, she headed to the door where she opened it to see Doug. A partner with Evie's clothing business as well Ben's friends.

Doug: "Mal, we got a problem. The tree, decorations, presents..."

He was speaking out of breath as something happened, as this happened Trick and Evie got up as well looked confused at what was going on. Mal, merely gestured that something happened, which they had to help figure out as usual. Getting fully suited up, the three followed Doug to the school grounds where everyone saw that of half of the decorations gone as well almost everything. Everybody began to blame someone as soon enough, Trick was got in the argument to which he whistles hard to make the people stop.

Trick: "It's the middle of the damn morning, now can somebody please tell me what happened?"

Asking everyone as quickly enough began to give him the full explanation, to which somebody saw someone on the school grounds taking almost everything including the belongings that were on the tree. Trick, looked at everyone seeing that informing them that he didn't do anything, to which Gamma could back up seeing he would detect any of his heat signature.

Jane: "Then who would do something as cruel as this?"

Looking concern until Jay, looking at the tree noticed a purple like substance which looked familiar. Not just that, it was Yzma's animal potion. Though Yzma was banded from mixing them, which meant there was only one person to do this. Zevon, it's been a while since anyone seen him gone. However, before anyone could question the suspect. They see a giant like beast with purple fur as well two long horns, along with wearing a black leather coat as well light blue. He was on top of the building looking down as well had a giant bag of the Christmas items stolen.

Trick: "Oh my god is Krampus!"

Clapping his hands not realizing it was actually Zevon, who must have drank a super enhanced animal goat potion to give them the appearance of the evil goat Santa. Roaring at them, he leaps down making his way into the enchanted forests as they all began to chase after him. Running downwards pass the tree's, they saw how Zevon was making his way past everything stomping across the way as well avoiding getting caught. Continuing to follow Zevon, they had arrived to a nearby cave where they saw how there were several broken potions as well him holding the stuff close to him not letting go.

 _"It's mine!"_

The goat monster Zevon shouted as everyone kept their distance, Mal being the only one who could reason with him. Walks close as she noticed how the transformation of Zevon took several chances, as well question about how long he had been gone.

Mal: "Zevon? What happened to you? It's been a full month since we see you. I thought you got better and tried to be good."

Thinking that it was true, after Ben turned him into the authorities. That Zevon went through immense training to learn that he could be good, however it eventually lead to him escaping under mysterious circumstances as well taking several potions. Which, possibly lead him to this. Transforming into a beast as well hiding from the sight, Zevon merely looked upset as they saw how he tried to survive in the forest for all this time.

 _"Couldn't, be good. Couldn't, change!"_

He roared in a anger state seeing how that this transformation was uncontrollable, to which Mal placed her hand up as the glow from her hand made his eyes stare into it. Leaning his head to her, Mal placed her palm on the top of his head.

Mal: "From long lost foe, to possible friend. Express what you feel, on this holiday."

Uttering a spell as well trying to understand what had happened to Zevon, so far after his transformation the clever Vk was left to hide from the sight. Living off the lands like a beast, Zevon couldn't go near anyone without making them afraid. He tried to retreat to the isle but the barrier was still up, in the cave there was claw drawings of him trying to rule Auradon, which ended with him being beaten as well getting angered. Soon enough, she could somehow see through his mind of the lights and joy that was going through the land. Zevon, even still being a creature wanted to try and have some of that.

 _"Lights, presents. Wanted, company."_

Speaking like a beast almost lost any since of his mind, Trick was feeling sorry for him as he walked over to Zevon hugging him as the others did the same. He didn't take the decorations or presents for anything wicked, but he only wanted it to have some of what those people hade.

Carlos: "Is it possible that Fairy god mother as well Yen Sid could reverse this?"

Asking Ben which he nodded that seeing how someone like Zevon didn't deserve this, everyone walked cautiously to help out get the bags of the Christmas items. While Mal as well the others kept Zevon calm and begun to guide him back to the school where he would get help as well get to spend the holidays together.

 _ **Later**_

Back at the school, things went back to the festivities as well everyone enjoying themselves. Zevon, was slowly getting changed back into a human as Yen Sid and Fairy god mother were helping the young man, along with Trick walking over to him handing him a present. Zevon, looked at the present as he carefully opened it see a new black long sleeve jacket right for him. Zevon, merely hugs Trick cracking some of his bones in the back. Letting go, Trick merely chuckled uneasy as he walked over seeing Miley enjoying the festivities.

Miley: "What did I tell you? Although you may have had a history against Christmas. Everyone can be nice on a day like this."

Trick: "I know, but ugh. You should know, there was something I did like."

Informing her with a smile as she didn't understand, the blue skin girl was standing by Streak as he was having some juice as the Oogie Vk. Held a mistletoe over their heads, the sidekick merely got flipped out not knowing what to do as Evie. Along with Mal were talking to some of their friends to notice this, they dragged him by the ear making him drop the small item as Streak catch it.

Streak: "I ugh, really. Don't, never I.."

Before anything, Miley gave her a small kiss to his check as the sidekick merely got surprised by this. Trick, laughed at how that although he couldn't do anything extreme like normal. He could at least do it in a manner to help out someone on Christmas, while being his chaotic self.

* * *

 ** _"Trick here people! Now, you won't believe the news. After I, had a rather serious as well had to talk with the author. The wicked world series is coming back, bigger and slightly better then ever. Also, why did Zevon come at of nowhere? Because this is Christmas! It's a time where we give peace to everyone, especially to someone like Zevon, who hasn't been here for ages now. So then, this is the start of new episodes. Now, I had to wake up my author slash creator to bring this episode from my mature story to here seeing that the song is for everyone. So, be on the look out, might be some surprising episodes coming up. So, happy early Christmas and New Year and always be wicked!"_**


	42. Ep 24-Getting back in the game

**_Trick Pov:_** ** _"Life, is like a pumpkin. At first when it grows many people don't know the size of what it might be. It could be as huge like three footballs, or small like a dwarfs foot. But for me? I'm basically the pumpkin that got rotten, stayed fresh and was lovely cared for. Seeing as how I, the Oogie boy not only have awoken from my coma to learn that my epic adventure was a dream. But I was forgotten amongst the criminals in Auradon! I mean, here I am doing this stuf for the people at a reasonable price, which soon ends with a fish bowl lady knocking me the hell out which leads to me losing a month of all my hard work. Oh how I could have done so much, but sadly I couldn't. But I will not get depressed by this! Already did that when I ran across the forest in my patient suit butt naked, but my idea is I'm going get back to making everyone thug, bandit, crook and even ghost know my name. Trickster! The Vk who makes everyone scream! Just ugh, don't tell Mal or Evie, this is sort of, secret."_**

* * *

In a small bar, called 'Outlaws Reach' was a establishment full of men seeking to be the next big shots of villainy. Most of them wee from different countries, lands and even some fairies. On a game wall was a bullseye dart board with photo's of none other then Mal and the other Vk that have turned their backs on evil to have a better life. They all had labeled that said 'traitors' seeing that they had become heroes, while for Trick's label was 'mistake' seeing how he wasn't good or evil. As this continued to happen, one of the doors opened wide showing a tied up pirate wannabe as he was covered in rotting fish as well looking terrified.

"Hey it's fin tail Pete! Where the hell have you.."

One of the members in the place knowing spoken out but got stopped by some footsteps, everyone looked at the doorway to see none other than Trickster himself. Wearing his signature dark green and orange vigilante suit, two swords behind his back as well his yellow eyes blazing at them like bats. He merely looks around seeing the ugly mugs of everyone who were right now giving him a dirty look.

Trick: "Hey guys, did you miss me? Because I sure miss the smell of knives and wanting to kill someone. Very, refreshing."

Speaking to the people like if they were his friends, walking pass them as well Pete who he had obviously beaten up as well force him to reveal this location. Walks over to the bartender where it was a Hun, the man looked at him as Trick merely waved at him looking excited as well having a stupid expression on his masked face.

Bartender: "Kid, either you got some brass on you. Or you want to get killed, badly."

Trick: "Well seeing how those are impossible, I'd prefer of coming back and starting my buisness in beating up bad people. For money of course."

Explaining his intentions as they were like that of a mercenary, the waiter looked at Trick in which he couldn't help but clean a mug as well saw how he was acting care free.

Bartender: "I seriously disagree of you thinking that your still a hot shot. Since you've been sleeping beauty, everyone here thinks your nothing but talk. Which you have a few seconds to get out."

Warning him again as the Vk Oogie merely nodded as he removed his mask to scratch the back of his head which made everyone gag. Also, he grabs some peanuts by the side and eats them seeing how that was true.

Trick: "Talk about a unwelcome party, bet Mad Hatter would love you."

Seeing how the words didn't faze him, the waiter mery got annoyed as he saw how the people were going to grab some weapons from their pockets. Trick, noticed this and turns to the old man seeing how things were going get messy.

Bartender: _"Gosh it disturbs me, To see you Trickster. In fact, it usually does. Your jokes are no fun and your face is the punchline. That everyone wants to get at."_

Singing at him in a low melody as well of that it was to describe how Trick is, a joke as well a monstrous one at that.

Bartender: _"There's no man in Auradon as wicked as you and hell they all wish you would die! Even though you've proven, quite tricky to kill. everyone's going to try."_

Insisting that with how much trouble he has caused for most of his fellow villains, he saw most of the people in the establishment getting up as well walking to Trick, the orange skin Vk merely chuckled as he loosens himself up. Stretching his bones as well going to be ready, he cracks his head and smiles at the group as the bartender ducks for cover

"No, One's..."

Everyone slowly sang as Trick, merely waited for the moment to strike as one of the men grabbed a bottle. He tries to hit him on the side of the head but Tricks around and hurls him at the people making the fight start."

Trick: _"Slick as Trickster. No one's quick as Trickster, no one punches you right in the.."_

As he sang as well did some punching, he accidentally punches someone in the family jewels making him wheeze in pain. As that happened Trick felt a bit surprised as he continued back in the fight.

Trick: _"Like Trickster! For there's no man in town who's deadly as me. However sometimes, a little off in the head."_

Admitting he wasn't right in the head as he was dancing on a table avoiding be whacked by some men with clubs. As this happened, he moved side to side making sure he didn't ruin the suit. The commotion was so much that they didn't hear of some people walking inside of the place, standing behind the light of the door was that Mal and Evie. The two queens of Trick's dream as well Miley, the daughter of the pumpkin and costume heroine Holiday girl. Trick, who was strangling someone in a arm hold saw the three as he smiled in a gleeful manner as he kicks the man to the side which he collides with the other

Trick: _"You can ask Mal, Evie or Miley. And they'll tell you who's team they prefer to be on."_

Walking by the girls side which he waited for them to answer him, however they remained quiet which was a bit weird as he waved his hands to see if they would respond.

Mal: "Isle of the lost."

Miley: "Heroes in training."

Naming the two things they would prefer to be with as Trick looked at Evie seeing if she would say something. However she merely crossed her hands to which she looked upset coming to another criminal filled place, and beating them up to make sure they don't do any crimes in Auradon.

Evie: "Don't even think about it."

Responding to him as Trick knew he was in trouble, however Miley pointed behind him as Trick knew that the people behind were getting ready for round two. Trick, thanking her as he got ready to start his fight and dance melody, again.

Trick: _"No, one.."_

Holding that tone he quickly flips over a attacker from behind as he grabs him behind the throat and hurls him to one of the tables, as well avoids getting shot with some arrows. Trick, merely smirks as he pulled out two small pistols which were design by Gamma as she shoots them. Luckily they were on stun, but they were incredibly painful.

Trick: _"Fun like Trickster or shoots his guns like Trickster."_

Admitting to one of his great deeds, however the three girls saw how after that shocking overhaul sleep which lasted a month did something to him. Either it made him much more dangerous with the moves he was displaying, or rather more crazy with him knocking these punks around like if it was for fun.

Miley: _"Heroes shouldn't try to kill like Trickster."_

Informing him as Trick, who was choking someone with some salad nodded, seeing how he only killed individuals who truly deserved it. Dropping the man as he pulled out a list of his kill counts, it was around forty men which included his dad Oogie as well some of his bug men that were used along with sentient like monsters that were sent at him during the past time being a masked vigilante for hire.

Trick: _"My kill count is only for the foul and cruel.."_

Waving his finger at her making sure that these guys weren't going on the list, however if they did do something rather evil as well something unforgivable. They would be sharing a few spots on the list as some orcs came in looking eager to fight him as the rest of the place was getting now angry at him.

 _"Hey kill that guy! That Trickster!"_

The people cried out as they soon pulled out their small firearm and begin to shoot him. Apparently since he was getting more equip, the others did the same as Trick was moving across the place not trying to stain or get the suit covered in bullets.

 _"Shoot off that smirk, Cut off that head!"_

Everyone thinking of ways to hurt and harm the Vk in the most painful manner seeing how he could take it, Trick lands near Mal and the two girls looking at them almost out of breath trying to not let them stop him.

Trick: _"Please my ladies, I really need your help now."_

Going on one knee looking to the three, while Evie found it rather charming to admit someone like him would need assistance. Mal, however thought he should go through this a bit longer while for Miley. Soon saw one of the much more bigger men which appeared to be a Hun, grabbing him from behind the head as well slams him from table to table making the three girls gasp in horror.

 _"First one to kill Trickster, gets to win the bounty."_

The big warrior as well everyone sang as Trick, was getting his head pounded on the ground with a foot as he could feel the weight from the man's boot as well foot which he begins tapping out.

Trick: _"If there was anyone here that could help out, I really appreciate that now!"_

Now demanding for help, which suddenly he didn't notice that of someone walking into the fight. Pulling the man from the side, the person who saved Trick was wearing that of a limo type uniform as well wearing some glasses. it was David, who looked much more well prepared for these types of situations as he kicks the Hun away.

David: _"Your lucky I was driving pass through here."_

Singing to the song in a not so excited like tone while for Trick, merely acted all excited and hugs David feeling like it's been forever since he was able to hug him.

Trick: _"Yay! I love a man, who looks good in a uniform."_

Rubbing his head against his shoulder, which David looked not amused as he pushed him away as he was almost hit in the head with a glass bottle. David, punched the man giving him a questionable like look.

David: _"You should watch out for incoming attacks.."_

Trick: _"But my friend! I love to show myself to my loving fans."_

Interrupting him as well standing on a stool looking at the people he injured, except one of them was able to shoot him through his head as Trick looked at his shirt.

Trick: "Damn it man! I had this pressed by my blue berry queen!"

Announcing in a angered like tone as he jumped on the man, Evie soon covered Miley's eyes from how Trick was making the man suffer from ruining a shirt Evie help make clean. There was a scream as well a bone crunching sound which sound gruesome, Mal and Evie could handle it. But Miley, merely looked seeing his arm that shot Trick broken in three places as he soon saw some other people coming in to take on Trick. The oogie boy, soon pulls out his two blades and spins them in sync ready to take them on.

Trick: _"No, on. Flips like trickster or stabs punks like Trickster. No one wields katanas and RIPS like Trickster!"_

Continuing to gloat as he was disarming people as well stabbing people in the arms as well legs making sure they didn't get up. As he was avoiding get attacked, he saw that of a cyclops running at him.

Trick: _"I'm especially good at decapitating!"_

As he spins his blade to cut off the horn that was on top of the cyclops head making him scream, to which Trick shows him a stink bug which quickly enough knocks out the beast like man.

Stink bug: _"Bugs roll for Trickster!'_

He sang in a cute like manner as Trick placed him back in his belt so he could be safe, looking through a window he saw a sunlight coming down as he sat down to which he needed to take a break as he looks up acting innocent like.

Trick: _"When I was a boy, I used to dream that I could fly. As well scare them to the point where they pass out."_

Imagining a little trickster in the air, as well raining down upon the citizens of Auradon as well making scary faces as well making everyone flee in terror. Looking at the girls, they merely waited for him to wrap this up as Trick spins to them as well near Mal.

Trick: _"But lately, I got a dragon who can help me out. Come on Mal, would you join in on the fun?"_

Inviting her as well the others to join in on the fun, Evie smiled at the two thinking this would take a while as Mal quickly flickers him to the side with a twist of her hand. The three girls soon got ready as well stretched out their muscles seeing the several people still up and ready to get knock down. David, walks to help out seeing how this needed to end now.

 _"No, on..."_

The four sang as the limo driver grabbed a chair and hurls it at someone who had a big crossbow as the four soon launched right at them ready to settle this fight.

Mal: _"Jokes like Trickster!"_

Miley: _"Or provokes like Trickster!"_

Evie: _"No one has a ego to stroke like Trickster!"_

The girls listening all of the things that Trick was none for, however Trick was on a chair watching the show as well recording it on his phone as this was quite the display of seeing three women beat the hell out of some men.

Trick: _"Do you think we can do this, with a whole team?"_

Seeing that it be more fun to make it into a ballroom blitz, however David walked to him and grabbed the phone and deletes the video as well takes the battery from it.

David: _"No."_

Informing him that this stunt wasn't going to be for everyone, Trick. Getting most of his strength back, leaps back into the fray as well knocks two people in the head who were going to surprise Evie and Mal from behind. Landing on a table, he pulled out his gun and shoots around the lamps making them drop on the remaining people as he raises his arms in the air.

Trick: _"My what a guy, Trickster!"_

Singing out loud which from how it looked, everyone who was guilty or tried to harm him or the people who were with Trick was either down or injured as well hurt bad. The bartender, came out slowly to see what happened as David walked by the pay him for the damages that has happened.

Evie: "You seriously couldn't just relax? Enjoy being at home as well not worrying about the title of being the most dangerous as well craze.."

Before she could keep going on, Trick removed his mask showing off his orange face which still showed some scars as well his yellow eyes as he pulls Evie in for a kiss. The others watched at how the only way to silence a woman who has a lot of heart, is to give some of it back. Evie, feeling his lips could tell that was from the adrenaline he just went through as well of how she could feel him excited. Letting her breath for her, Evie looked a bit speechless almost forgetting her anger at Trick as the Vk boy merely smiled.

Trick: "It's my job to keep the title. Otherwise we'd have these clowns running about, and yes. I'll make it up with making dinner for both of you."

Informing her and Mal which she nodded her head seeing how that she wasn't like Evie, while Evie could take his compassion as well his loyalty to her as a boyfriend. Mal, merely wanted him to be safe along with not getting them dragged into danger. Miley, looked around and saw how most of these people were dangerous to which she contacts the local authorities to pick up these guys.

David: "As much as I like a tender moment, we should leave. Not so good for officers to see the former queen of Auradon beating some men with a nut job."

Meaning that literally as four followed the adult as he leads them out of the establishment leaving the bartender to look at them leave as well the mess they left for him, grabbing a broom he sighs seeing how he would have to clean this place up.

Bartender: "Damn Vk."

Cursing at them that these Vk, no matter if they were good or bad. They still brought a lot of trouble where they would go, especially since now with how much time as passed along with no big bads trying to threaten them. They had all the time to make every criminal's plans or agenda's their play time.

* * *

 ** _On the road_**

After the long ride back to Evie's home, David dropped the four out as they soon walked inside of the home. Trick, stretching his arms as well removes his boots from his feet places them on the side so they couldn't track any dirt onto the floor. Heading to his room, the others follow him to where they saw how his fully heavily armed room was more like a office seeing that he had made his hiring much more of a business seeing how he would go from kingdom to kingdom seeing how Auradon wasn't the only place that was full of people to play with.

Mal: "It's been a full month since you came out as well now, out of the time when Christmas is gone. You want to get back into the business? By now I thought you do this for free."

Seeing that after all of this, the barrier coming down as well both lands being at peace. There was no need to do this, however Trick waved a finger seeing how that wasn't true.

Trick: "Yes, but when I had that dream. I saw, no better yet realize that we still don't know who other types of enemies will come. As well, that I lead myself to be vulnerable. just look."

Bringing up the dream again, ever since that dream head with him and the others going to some realm of destruction to fight a demon. He had looked up anything that has happened since he passed out, so far there have been several people who wanted to make evil mean something rise in certain places of the country. Vk, which Gamma talked about them being the new evil from Vk with the chance of wanting to try and be it was right now silent.

Trick: "I'm going be ready, as well get paid as well for that. However, protecting you all as well the people at the school. For free."

Waving his finger making sure that his business was going be loud, as well exciting which will involve him taking on all kinds of threats.

Evie: "So, to be ready for the next. Whatever big bad, you will be putting a price on it? I feel like I should have been more prepared when I was dating you."

Feeling like she should have been aware when her life was going be involved with that life of a unkillable vigilante for hire, Trick merely smiled as he placed his feet on his table looking like he was getting comfy. Miley, looked worried for thinking that if he kept going through this route he might eventually step into some business that would lead to another crisis.

David: "Well while your running around getting your ass handed to you, best know you got a price on that mouth of yours. I took it while you were doing your dance."

Breaking his moment as he pulled out a paper which showed a fully detailed drawing of his face as well with black words labeled. 'Dead or Alive', as well a price for over 60,000 jewels. Everyone looked at it surprised like as Trick, merely claps at how this was going be fun. However, Mal looked at Evie knowing this wasn't going be good. With a bounty that big on his head, they didn't know who or what would be coming after them.


	43. Ep 43-A fresh start

_**"Hey there my fellow Wicked fans! I'm back! And guess what? I'm wanted by a bunch of bad people, which is possibly a dream come true. You want to know why? Because this type of reputation of being a regenerative badass VK go upwards to making everyone afraid of me as well respect me at the same time. Though Mal and Evie, my queens slash girlfriends slash wicked girls who own me like Excalibur to King Arthur. Think it's bad, because it can attract some dangerous individuals that they might be not so friendly like the previous people who tried to curse us as well kill us. But they know I can handle it, as well that with my business of getting hired for stuff that involves either me going to parties or doing something very violent. Still, I have to branch out and do other things then fight, Evie's idea not mine. And I can't say no to her, I mean look at her! Oh wait, don't even try it. Or just do it in a friendly way and not creepy way, you can't say no to her. Which is why I decided to expand my hiring business into almost a helper for Auradon, as cringey as it sounds, I gotta do what I gotta do to keep my queens happy, wouldn't you all for your true loves?"**_

* * *

 ** _Outside of Evie's 4 hearts_**

It was a beautiful morning as always in Auradon, especially when it involved with the scream king himself Trickster. Who was right now enjoying a cup of soda with the boys, which included that of Jay, Carlos and Streak as the four were leaning at the side of the wall where they were doing something that wasn't natural for people like them. Nothing, absolutely nothing which was perfect for them since they had done a lot for this kingdom along with the people who needed their help.

Streak: "Yep."

Carlos: "Yep."

Jay: "Uh-huh."

Trick: "Mhmm."

The four spoke in small words as well being not so their excited selfs, apparently there was nothing to do and it was perfect for them. They were right now just enjoying the peace they had, though Trick was looking at his wanted poster and couldn't help but sigh at it.

Trick: "I'm curious why they didn't take this with my mask off, you think my bounty would go up if I had my natural face out?"

He asked the others as his wanted poster showed that of his regular look which was him wearing his average mask. They remained silent looking at it as they had their own opinions on it, such as him needing a bag so that no one would want to shoot him in the head or no who he is. They merely drink their sodas in silent as they merely nudged their shoulders to him responding to Trick's question.

Jay: "Well you shouldn't get to in love with that poster, cause you know wanted posters can are like popularity ranks. There's always someone that might be bigger than you."

Explaining that in the world of dangerous individuals, there's always someone who might have the higher bounty then him, this made Trick question what he meant as his yellow eyes looked at the former thief as Jay. Pulled out a small like piece of paper as the color was that of a dark tan mixed with brown, which was the same as his wanted poster.

Carlos: "Oh no."

Getting concern seeing how they were doing ok as well nothing crazy was happening, Trick took the paper as he opened it up for him to make his jaw drop. He soon see's that of Jay's face on his very own wanted poster. With a bounty over, 80,000 jewels. That was a higher price then Trick was as he felt a bit shocked at the sight of the price, handing the paper back he merely groans at the sight as he should have known the son of freaking Jafar would have a much higher bounty.

Streak: "Trixie it isn't so bad, I mean my bounty isn't much and you don't see me complaining."

Announcing which Carlos gave him a look seeing how out of the people in the world, he got a bounty. Trick, looking serious shows his hand to both him and Carlos as he wanted to know their bounties. Though they didn't have the papers except they knew how much they were worth, Carlos bounty was around 50,000 and Streak was 4,000. This made Trick almost lose it as he soon removes his mask and drops on the ground shaking his fist in the air upset like.

Trick: "Are you kidding me? All of you got bounties?! The hell man, sure I get it since your the kids of famous villains but at least I work to get those numbers."

Complaining a bit as he looked upset, that was until his eyes widen getting that of a scary revelation of some certain individuals that might have gotten bounties of their own. Putting his mask back on, he rushed inside to where he had to check something out as Jay was merely chuckling at his Trick was getting freaked out as it was funny for him.

Carlos: "Are you proud of yourself right now?"

Asking him seeing how he might have made Trick try even harder to get his bounty higher then everyone, like it was going to be a competition for him.

Jay: "Honestly?"

Turning to the two seeing how he was enjoying it, this made both Carlos and Streak groan and drink their soda's going to hope that nothing to dangerous happens when Trick was going see who else had bigger bounties then him.

 ** _Later_**

Inside of the house as well in her own room was the daughter of a god and dark fairy, Mal Bertha. She was right now wearing a short sleeve light shirt as well having the words "Bad dragon" on the front of her chest as well doing a drawing with her spray cans. So far the image was that of herself who was wielding a guitar axe as well facing off a demon, apparently the dream that Trick told her as well the others inspired her to do this portrait. So far she was finished and was loving what she was looking at, before anything she felt someone hugging behind her.

"Nice artwork Rapunzel."

Spoke a rather friendly as well kind voice which was none other then her girlfriend as well best friend Evie queen, who was holding her close as well admiring the look. Mal, blushed a bit from how Evie was being flirtish with her since they were now together. With having both Evie with her acting like a queen as well a best friend to her, along with Trick with being the unpredictable as well romantic to her. The two were almost to much, however they were able to help her with problems she couldn't face alone.

Mal: "Please, I don't exactly make flowers. Just people, especially people that were described as badass women which came from the mouth of a half unstable boyfriend."

Describing Trick in which Evie couldn't help but chuckle as the two looked at the drawing together, quickly enough Evie guided over Mal to her chair where the purple haired girl was curious why she came in to interrupt her artistic flow.

Mal: "Ok E, what's going on?"

Asking curious like which Evie looked a bit embarrassed seeing that whenever she came to see her, there was something important to be told. Mal hope it wasn't another model pose for a dress she had just design, yes it made her look wicked but was sometimes embarrassing for someone as tough as her to look, cute.

Evie: "Well, a few minutes ago after I was talking to Jane about some idea's for a idea on fairy god mother's new clothes. I apparently got a call from this Paris restaurant called "Lena's Palace", which she needed some Vk help."

Making it sound excited as Mal, heard about it as well the girl called Lena, her full name was Lena Gusteau. A daughter of a famous chef who apparently had a secret that made his food remarkably delicious, as well that she was the first girl to open her family's business here in Auradon.

Mal: "E? You know the only time I was ever able to bake something, was with those cookies I used to make Ben fall for me, to add I used magic?"

Evie: "I know, but she need's mostly me cause you know. My mom taught me how to be the almost perfect wife, so I know my way around cooking. However I asked if you as well the boys could help out. It's the best way of getting Trick out of trouble, as well us spending time together."

Thinking about both her and Trick since they had a rather strange relationship, which wasn't so much a bad thing but a challenge they needed to figure out together. Mal, was thinking of two things such as free food along that of attending a restaurant that is own by a rather creative girl sounded pretty unique. Though, a bit concern on how she as well the others didn't know how to cook as well might eat some of the food when they would be cooking in the kitchen. The look on Evie's face showed that of a confident like expression seeing how she could handle the duty, though she needed some encouragement from her as well the others as Mal couldn't help but sigh and agree with her as Evie hugged her as well got full of joy.

Mal: "Ok, but how will Trick agree with.."

Before she could finish her sentence, the girls saw Trick looking tragic as well holding that of Mal's laptop. The dark fairy girl was about to question how in the day he was able to take it, as well unlock the screen as he hands it back to Mal. Though what was strange with him was that he wasn't saying anything or being his usual self, he merely goes to Mal's bed and lays right onto it as well kicking the sounds acting like a child.

Evie: "Trick? What's wrong?"

Looking confused as it's not often he acts upset, though Mal looked onto her laptop and saw on a website called 'Auradon's most wanted'. A private site for bounty hunters as well others who wanted to chase down dangerous individuals or people that got a high price onto them, there was a collection of VK which showed some of the Isle's most infamous individuals. She saw on top was herself, Evie as well Uma being over 100,000 jewels seeing how their parents are well known villains as well terrorized kingdoms and royal individuals, as well of the three Vk girls having skills that make them dangerous to people who have a grudge against them. It was like a list of who had the largest number, and right now Trick just learned he wasn't that much.

Trick: "My reputation of being me is nothing more then a second place, you two are MVP's while I'm. Noob class."

Grabbing the side of one of her pillows and pouted a bit, Evie sighs as she walked over and rubs the side of his shoulder making him put the pout away. It was common for her to do this since even if she didn't have powers in the relationship, she could handle a situation with a serious response, which was more scarier then magic.

Evie: "You shouldn't worry about that, besides. If you want to be popular as well liked by the people, you can help with a small like job at a restaurant. There's free food, us as well a lot of cooking. Eh?"

Getting him into the mood as the orange skin Vk looked at Mal if she was going to be involved with this, the purple haired girl nodded as she was going join. Huffing at how this wasn't going make him more tougher, but at least it could get him well known as well possibly. See his blue berry queen in the kitchen, since he never seen her cook that much. The thought of her behind a cooking table as well making something delicious made his thoughts on the wanted board on the laptop disappear in a instant.

Mal: "Were you just thinking of something about Evie?"

Asking him as well crossing her arms as Trick nodded, Evie merely smiled at how dopey he could be sometimes as the three were going to have some fun with this, along bringing Jay and Carlos to help with making some tasty food for the evening.

* * *

 _ **At Lena's Palace**_

In the small restaurant, the five VK made it as well looked around the area as there were a fresh row of tables as well of a female woman on roller skates coming in. She had on a apron as well a mixture some kneepads making her looking like a athlete. This was Lena, the French girl looked at them as well taking a moment to stop as she smiled to them.

Lena: "Welcome to my restaurant, glad to meet the Vk of the isle that saved the kingdom."

Smiling as she hugged each of them, expressing a friendly like attitude as well doing it on her roller skates as they couldn't help but like this type of service she was providing.

Lena: "Now then, the reason why I called you all is because my usual employee's found out my family's. Secret to making our food."

Trick: "Seriously? Come on it's not exactly pixie dust is it? Cause I knew pizza made me feel like I could fly."

Thinking about it but Evie made him zip it as Lena leads them into the kitchen, soon enough their eyes soon behold to them that of a rather surprising. Rats, rather small as well groomed rats moving about in the kitchen as well wearing gloves as well making some food. So far the five Vk were looking at the animals as they quickly look up at them, everyone's reaction was that of a cool manner seeing that this wasn't exactly scary but was surprising.

Mal: "Rats, huh. Not exactly alarming but still surprising."

Looking at this in a perspective of how most of the princess's in the past had have animals help out with kitchen supplies as well cleaning up the place, Snow white was a good example to begin with. Though not many of them worked with rats, seeing how they have a reputation of being the bad version of mice.

Carlos: "So, is it possible that your employee's were not use to this and were mostly up tight people who didn't exactly have a thing for something new and different? In which this lead to them running out?"

Asking the chef seeing how it was true, sure that times were changing but there are some people that are still unable to accept it. Evie, walked over to one of the small rats that was helping out with making a soup as it looks up to her. She couldn't help but find the small vermin adorable as she rubs the top of it's head gently, even someone like her could see they weren't that bad.

Lena: "I have many customers coming in tonight and I need the help, I heard of Trick's services and see if he would help me out."

Bringing up why they were here, Evie turned to Trick as the orange Vk nodded that his services were open. For a price of course, however for this case it wasn't for that of handling some dangerous monster or escorting royalty. It was just to help out a girl that had a strange way to make delicious food, nothing that much. Mal, looked at Trick seeing if he would agree to this as he saw some of the rat's looking at him with a curious expression.

Trick: "As you know I'm the type of Vk if hired will use all my skills to help the person or take care of the threat that is happening. However, due to this certain circumstance. As well the fact I found out I'm not exactly that popular on the wanted chart, I'd be happy to do it under that I could get a free meal. Because I think I should start up with something nice and simple, so. I'll work, for free. If we all get some food after this is over."

Explaining it to her as Lena thought it was strange for someone like him to do this task for free, though luckily enough she took the chance and rolls over to the side as well hands each of them some aprons for them as it was time for work. She headed off to make the reservations as well set up the reserved seats for the customers, while for the five. They looked at the rats as one of them had a mini chef's hat as well holding a spoon, as well looking in charge of the place.

Jay: "So, where working for rats in a kitchen? That's, ok that's kind of strange. But let's do it!"

Looking excited for the moment as quickly enough he as well Carlos looking at the site of the rats guiding most of them to the stations, Trick was up with cutting up the food while the others were up for getting the plates as well of the ingredients. Everyone was attending to the sauces as well different matters, Evie was humming a small like song which made the rats continue one with their work. Trick, was looking to the side and saw how she was following the instructions the rats were explaining to her as the Oogie boy couldn't help but admire her. Somehow seeing her in a kitchen as well working with animals made her look much more fairer then Snow white, as he was cutting up some carrots as well thought they were hard to cut.

Trick: "Huh, why does my hand feel lighter?"

Asking himself looking at his left hand seeing some of his fingers cut off, this made several of the rats chuckle as well rush over to put some bandages to his fingerless hand. Mal, merely gave him a look as well was right now handling with some mixing of some mash potatoes.

Mal: "Hey T, think with your brain. Not with your rolling pin."

Making a reference to something which made him shut up as well both Carlos and Jay laugh a bit at the joke. Jay, was looking at some of the pasta that was being made as he placed some garlic bread to the side as well breaking it into pieces. Though right now, his nose began to twitch as well quickly soon enough he let's out a huge like sneeze sending several rats flying off the table.

Jay: "Oh, my bad. Guys, or girls?"

Seeing if they were either male or female as some of the rats merely squeak at them as Evie, looked appalled by what they said in which she walked over to them.

Evie: "Il ne voulait pas éternuer comme ça, son nez n'est pas habitué à ces épices rares."

Speaking in a full dialect of French which made the rats nod to her as well apologizing to Jay, as they got back to work. Jay, along with Carlos looked at her feeling a bit taken by how she just spoke full French towards them.

Carlos: "Did you take a language course at Auradon prep?"

Evie: "Yeah, I wanted to take it just in case we go to Paris. As well messing with Trick seeing how it might teach him how to speak a different language then bugs."

Explaining it to the two as they looked to see Trick, pulling out a translation book trying to see what she had just said. Mal, looked through the doors seeing tons of customers coming into the restaurant as well seating down. Lena, looked inside as she could smell some of the food being made as she skated inside to where she saw most of the kitchen making dishes for the tables as well being ready.

Lena: "Magnifigue, this is perfect. Though why is there red tomato sauce on the floor?"

Asking Mal as the two women looked at Trick as he was covering his left hand as well hiding some of his fingers from the sight as Lena merely sigh at the site. Looking at the dishes ready, she soon grabs several of them as placed some of the orders out for them to handle.

Lena: "I need around twenty Ratatouilles ready in ten minutes, I'm sure you can do it. Thank you again."

Sounding relieved as well thankful for them to helping out, Mal looked around seeing most of her friends handling around as well screwing up a bit. Jay, was continuing to sneeze a bit from how many different spices were being used, while Carlos was looking at the instructions making sure each of them were right. Evie, was basically in control of the whole scenario as they already got some Ratatouilles ready.

Mal: "We got to get these dishes out faster."

Telling herself as Lena was the only one handing out the meals out for them, thinking of something quick she decided to use her magic as she saw all the small food's ready for the customers.

Mal: "Twenty dishes with a compelling taste, send them out without any haste."

Coming up with a spell as she sent the plates with the meal onto the tables as the rats, were right on the plates making Mal looked shocked. However, as they came out Lena saw how her help were on the plates as well the people looking at them. Before they could flip out, Mal saw them as well rushed out making the people freak out seeing the former queen of Auradon here not knowing what was happening.

Mal: "Before anyone starts freaking out! Just hear me out, I didn't do this. This is just a way of cooking food, which the lovely Lena Gusteau have taught to these small animals. As well with a bit of Vk help, it's more delicious then ever. Now, if you don't like. Then blame me, if you like it. Then thank our chef, so eat it!"

Sounding at first calm but quickly enough turning to her defensive state as the customers looked at the small rat's, they introduced the meals to them as they all got nervous. One of them tries to eat as a nearby prince, looked very esteemed at the taste of it as soon enough the others began to eat it. The looks on their faces was that of pure delight as Lena, smiled at the sight as she walked over and thanked Mal for the rousing speech seeing the rest of the evening was full of delight as well joy seeing how even the strangest of animals could cook delicious meals.

 _ **Later on**_

The restaurant was closed as well at a nearby table, was Mal and the other Vk seating at table eating some of their own hand picked meals. Though Trick wasn't with them to celebrate the success, seeing how it was good time to speak out. Mal, looked at her friends as she had something to say.

Mal: "So guys, this is a new year. And a new year means something a lot of stuff will be coming, people who might want to curse us or rather take over the kingdom. Antics that we might or not get involved, pretty much stuff we go through. However, I wouldn't do it with anyone else but you guys, cause your my family."

Speaking both figurative and literal as she saw Evie as a family member, soon enough the four see coming out the kitchen was some drinks for them freshly made for them. It was a type of Oogie surprise which involved some spices as well other ingredients that only he could eat, they all looked at it as well grabbed a glass as well shutter at it.

Trick: "To being rotten, to the actual core."

Raising his glass in the air as the others did so, soon enough the five gulped it down feeling a rather strong kick to it as well feeling a kick in it. A good way to start off the year, as well getting ready for what else might happen to them in the long run.

* * *

 ** _"Trick here! And it's the start of a fresh year and new adventures! So Id like to say thank you for sticking with me since the author, who possibly helped out with me getting this started are very thankful for you reading my stories. As well that there might be somethings that you might not expect, certain people I can't say coming in. Curious about it? Well stick around to read my tales."_**


	44. Ep 44-Race in Bone valley

**_Gamma POV:_**

 ** _"A new year, a chance of a future that might not happen if the mistakes here in the past to cause it to happen. From how I watched everyone as well of the obvious acts of wickedness as well good, Mal as well her fellow VK haven't shown any signs of becoming evil or anything that would cause attention. Though there is one person that makes me want to shoot him repeatedly till he behaves, the half Oogie Vk of two worlds child Trickster. Due to his strange like coma dream, he has tried to make himself much more known across the kingdom as well of how dangerous he is as well not to be messed with. He apparently has a bounty on his head, the same as everyone that are involved with fighting as well of disrupting plans of people who desire to be evil. I have one as well, apparently for people who considers themselves that of a 'badass' along of destroying property. They receive one as well being it from someone dangerous and would pay for our capture, either live or dead. I have been in that business, not exactly exciting, due to me now having a responsibility here to make sure the dark future doesn't happen as well keep the peace here in Auradon, though my main attention goes to the Isle of the lost."_**

* * *

 ** _Isle of the lost_**

It was a rather odd normal to be waking up normal on the isle of the lost, so far with how here and that of the kingdom of Auradon had gotten along. It was feeling like things were normal, to a certain degree for someone who watched over the isle. Which happened to be none other then Uma, who was right now waking up in that of a bed which she asked for that was based off the one she saw in Audrey's room. It was the first time ever having a good rest, looking outside she saw how most of the people were enjoying the privileges they were denied since the barrier closed them off from the world. There was fresh food for people to have, no more dark clouds as well the occasional vultures to try and take away a small snack. Least of all they had WIFI, however Uma knew this type of stuff would make people soft as wel vulnerable. Getting up from her bed she saw of her new room being remolded to be half pirate based as well Atlantean seeing she was half from her father's side while being half sea witch. There was a small photo of both her parents in the ocean picking on some marine explorers as they wanted to try and study octopuses up close and personal, best moment in her life. Quickly getting her usually pirate attire on, she went to the bathroom to brushed herself up as well look ready for whatever might happen. Heading downstairs she happened to see that of two familiar faces which was her shipmates Harry and Gil, who were right now having some cereal as well looking at her with a smile, though she looked a bit confused as well unease they were here.

Uma: "You two know this is my house, as well your eating food that you all have at your houses?"

Harry: "Yeah, but we happen to come by to show you. That your going be quite infamous then just here on the isle as well Auradon."

Answering her with a smile as he placed a paper of herself on the table showing that of Uma's picture, looking wicked at the sense as well being wanted. The pirate girl merely sighs at how this was also new to her, after she left from the whole boat incident leaving Mal to change into a dragon and Trick roasted alive. She did some, exploring across the world and may or may not, have caused trouble.

Gil: "You never told us about your adventures, all you talked about was the dancing whales as well how you found out there were more pirates then just us..."

Pointing that out making the clueless get still strong like VK realized what he just miss seeing that she might have mess with some of them for her to get this bounty. Uma, got a bit annoyed as she walks to grab some grapes and decides to eat some so she could get her mind off this topic.

Uma: "Well I didn't just enjoy the sights, I wanted to get some excitement. Meaning I may have gotten into a few scraps, presumably this one that involved a motorcyle race."

Bringing that topic up as the boys got curious about that seeing how riding on motorcycles was possibly the best way to travel then a ship or a car. Pulling out a phone from her pocket, she opened it up as well typed in 'Devil ray riders'. The two saw how it was a dangerous race between aquatic like beings in a motorcycle race to where they would race in a track as well avoiding knocking each other out.

Harry: "And yet you didn't invite me, I should hook you if you weren't my friend and captain."

Uma: "Trust me, it's a dangerous game. I happen, to cut some throttle's to make it easy for me. The prize was some jewels that I used to help with getting some lessons on being a better swordswoman. Couldn't get to it since I was being chased, but now I bet they'll be coming here since now my face is plastered on this as well how I'm here."

Warning him as she still remember what it was like almost trying to survive not getting mauled as well eaten up like a guppy, though she proved she wasn't a mermaid by giving them a intimidating side as well showing she was tough. This left Harry a bit displeased seeing he wanted that kind of action, along of something new and dangerous which the isle barely had for quite a while since the barrier came done. Though however, the moment was interrupted by that of a knocking on the door.

Gil: "Guess your mom opened up early."

Thinking that Uma's home was that of a restaurant, so it be possible Ursula wanted to make some money by opening up early. Along of getting some new doors so that no one would come in and steal anything, never can be safe then sorry. Opening the door, the strong as well simple VK saw that of none other then Gamma. Who was almost covered in what appeared in crocodile garbage.

Harry: "Looks like somebody was snooping around Tic toc's lair."

Making a comment as Gamma, didn't look that bothered by the smell as he walked over to that of a sink in the back while he washes his face. Apparently, he wanted to do a full investigation of the isle to make sure there would be no other types of villains trying to make monsters or come up with a plan to conquer Auradon.

Uma: "Can't exactly blame him, bet now he's taking up jobs as well be involve in 'missions' to make sure our suppose dark future might not happen. which so far it hasn't happen!"

Shouting in the back of the kitchen where Gamma was continuing to clean himself, he heard her as well got annoyed by it since the two began dating. True, that with the barrier down as well the chance of some new villain coming up might try to takeover Auradon was possible. He, as well other types of people such as Harold, Ben and even Mal can stop it.

Gamma: "And I told you, that I erased my memory. So I can't predict it can happen, though I still know you have certain individuals on the isle that might want to. Especially those coming to you, which involve someone like him?"

Walking over to the laptop Harry was nearby as he placed a flyer on the table, it was the next Devil ray race. As well had a invite with the name 'Uma' written in that of black ink. It was a challenge invite by that of 'Victoria ray' as well having the location of the race as well of where it was going to happen.

Uma: "Oh not this girl again.."

Sounding annoyed as well if she knew this name, the three men looked at her rather curious seeing how Uma might have tangled with her before. The blue clothes captain looked at them and crossed her arms seeing how they at least needed a answer of who this challenger is.

Uma: "Ever heard of the manta ray called 'Evil Manta'? The next big bad of Atlantica? Well after Ariel, who was the typical nice girl reformed him as well made him into a actual deceit father. He happened to have a daughter, Victoria Ray. Who, has a thing for speed as well a bit of a, rivalry type relationship with me since. I won, the last race."

Trying to make it not sound like a big deal, which it was since although Ursula had the rank of ocean based villain as well rivaled that of others. She would have competition, especially other ocean themed villains as some of them either tried to take the mantle and failed or quiet.

Gil: "Huh, did you two be friends?"

Asking since that things were ok, though this was when Uma was still considered bad. So no, they weren't friends as well that there was a issue of her not coming to the race. She would come to them and take the reward off her head, which meant it was either race her or she would come bring who knows here to cause trouble.

Harry: "Well then, we should take up her challenge then eh Captain?"

Looking at his hook as well asking Uma since this was a challenge directly to her, but it wasn't going to happen with one on one since she had her crew back. Uma, felt like detesting about this thinking it was a bad idea. However with the peace that had finally happen, it suck to get blame on for letting a past grudge get the best of the isle as well Auradon.

Gamma: "It be wise to stop this, otherwise what I've been saying about people going try to be the next big bad will.."

Raising a finger at the cyborg, Uma knew of what he was going say as well reluctantly had no choice but to accept it. Though bringing in Harry and Gil would be something, when she was on her own there was no one to think about but herself. Now she was bringing her crewmates, who sometimes could get on her nerves but were the only friends she had. It was going be dangerous, though that's what a pirates life is about.

* * *

 _ **Later on in Bone Valley**_

Far across the outskirts of the Pridelands as well any sign of people to come near the sight, was several individuals wearing that of leather type uniforms as well looked like motorcycle racers. Half of the racers looked that of half aquatic beasts, as well of pirates far off from Auradon as they all came to race. Arriving to the spot was none other then Uma and her crew, they were all wearing that of motorcycle gear on which had the same color styles of their style as well made quite the arrival. Almost everyone was looking at the fours presence, to which wasn't that good as they were also bring in their own bikes.

Gil: "Wow, were already famous just like Mal and the others. You think they want autographs?"

Seeing everyone looking at them, along of showing that of dirty looks as well giving them serious glares.

Gamma: "I think, infamous is the term."

Correcting him as they soon come across that of a woman, roughly the same age of Uma except she had that of a lavender type skin, a manta shaped head wish fins across her neck. Along of having orange eyes, along having a jacket over her arms as well having dark blue pants. She smirked at Uma's gang as well showing her underbite teeth as well thought it was a sight to see her here.

Uma: "Ray."

Victoria Ray: "Hey there sea witch, glad you can make it. As well, bring your so called crew I heard about. Not exactly what I thought they be from the wanted papers."

Commenting to Uma seeing that her friends weren't that much, Harry merely gave her his sadistic like smile as well showing his left hook ready to fight. However, before he could act like a snake. He soon noticed that of a tail coming from the back of Ray as well showing a electrical like end, as if she could zap him at any moment.

Victoria Ray: "Your dangerous, I like that."

Giving him the same type of look as Uma, looked rather annoyed at how they were playing off with one another as she interrupts them by stepping in. Hook, moving back went to the others as the ladies looked at one another like if they were rivals.

Uma: "So then, though you be interested somewhere near the sea. Not here where the hyena's could catch us, let alone that of any lions."

Questioning the fact that she as well the other sea folk here were on that of dry land, as well of it being in a dangerous place where there was nothing more then bones and death.

Victoria Ray: "Well, since the last time. Most of the sea is being occupied by mermaids as well different types of friendly folks, our old spots are being taken over. So, why not take the race somewhere more, familiar as well has a history with it being dangerous?"

Opening her arms around the bones as the valley must have been changed up to suit the needs of the Devil ray race, as well it possible about no chance of anyone want to come near here. Uma, merely gives her a look of there being more as she tapped her foot as well of Gamma with his eye glowing at them to which Ray knew they wanted more information.

Victoria Ray: "As well, possibly cash in on the reward. That bounty of yours can make me famous, but in the fairness in sportsmanship. If you and your pirate goons win, me as well half of the racers here will leave. But, if we win. You know the rest."

Showing off a smirk to which she as well the others were going cash in on her as well the other's possible bounties on their heads. Uma, merely huffs as well walks over to the others in which they knew this was serious. Along that of dangerous, the four brought their bikes to that of the starting line as Uma was right now explaining the rules. Survive, as well don't fall off the bike. Everyone getting right onto their bikes, Victoria pulled up to that of Uma looking at her as her fins soon wrapped around her face into that of a helmet formation. Looking a head, they saw a small bird showing different colors slowly going from red to that of yellow.

 _"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!"_

Uma, as well of Victoria were both singing at the same time as well of pulling the throttles, everyone around them was doing the same thing as they watched patiently of how the bird was changing it's color. Soon enough, it quickly changed into that of green as it sent off it's riders straight into the bone valley. Zooming pass of bones of different kinds of beasts, everyone was hot on there trail trying to not crash.

Victoria Ray _"Everywhere I go, I hear the echo of a roar that keeps rising on the horizon."_

She was singing as well trying to get on Uma's nerves, from the back was Harry leading that of Gamma and Gil. So far they were watching out for any obstacles, as well of the other riders coming after them. They pulled out that of small swords as they tried to attack them as the two avoided them.

Victoria Ray: _"Yeah, walking down the street I feel the energy the world is demanding, the players are racing."_

Gamma, used his arm like a shield as well knocking out racers trying to knock him off. Gil, merely watched out from the attacks as well made a quick turn leading a racer into that of a massive ribcage. Uma, pulled the throttle more as well was looking at Ray with that of a competitive like look.

Victoria Ray: _"Now there's no going back, back, back, back, back, back. No, there's no going back, back, back, back, back."_

The manta ray girl looked behind her seeing that of Uma coming behind her, smiling at the challenge she went into that of a small tunnel which was dimly dark. Uma as well the others rushed right into it as they were turning as well maneuvering themselves in the small hole.

 _"I don't see red lights, I just see "Go". I don't do stop signs, I don't hear "No". Jump and don't look down that's how you fly."_

The singing of her voice echoed through the tunnel as Uma and her crew continued to race through it, soon enough they saw a small light at the end as it was there way out.

Victoria Ray: _"There's no turning back now it's win or you die!_ _Don't be scared just go. Don't think about it go!"_

Advising the ones who were right now still in the race to keep going, everyone saw how it was a narrow fit for them all as they continued to burn gas. To where at the end of the tunnel, everyone was jumping out of the tunnel landing onto that of a different part of the area. Making a hard landing, everyone continued racing as they were heading into that of a elephant graveyard.

Uma: _"Everyone I know feels like the planet's, spinning faster and faster. Straight for disaster, no. Shine under the pressure cause the way we deal with you will define us."_

Singing to her crew so that they had something to fuel them, which did as Harry got himself in his own scrap. Some of the racers tried to stab him, however using his hook he was able to cut their throttle cables either making them stop or land into that of some mud on the ground. Uma, saw some others coming up behind as she makes a sudden stop making two racers fall into that of a large elephant head as they got stuck in the skull.

Uma: _"Pressure makes diamonds!"_

Laughing at how the two were clearly stuck, she rev's up her back getting back into the race as she and the others were trying to catch up to Victoria. Who was in the lead, as well pulling off her own types of tricks. Which was going to the side as well kicking a bone that was holding a collection of skulls. It soon tumbled down like a avalanche going right towards Uma and the others.

Uma: _"Now there's no going back, back, back, back, back, back. No, there's no going back, back, back, back, back!"_

Warning her friends to keep going and not stopping for a second, they were turning left to right as well ducking from falling bones. Uma, saw how Ray was enjoying the trouble she was causing as this made Uma along with the others a bit upset.

 _"I don't see red lights, I just see "Go". I don't do stop signs, I don't hear "No". Jump and don't look down that's how you fly."_

All four of them gripped the throttles driving right up towards Ray as they were reaching to that of a edge, Gil panicked a bit as he wanted to stop. Though if he did there would be a chance of him falling, so he let out a war cry which sounded a bit high pitch hopping there was no hole.

 _"There's no turning back now it's win or you die!_ _Don't be scared just go. Don't think about it go!"_

As they all made a miraculous like jump over a large like pit, Gamma. Saw behind him some stragglers behind him as well them pulling out that of flintlocks, taking the moment he decides to do something dangerous. Letting go of the handles, he pulled that of two small blasters from his waist and leans in the back. He shoots at the wheels of their bikes which sent them crashing onto the ground, they survived luckily to only let out a frustrated like yell as Gamma went back to holding onto his own bike. Uma, was catching up to Ray as she turned her head seeing that of her gang as well couldn't help but laugh at how they were able to keep up for this long.

Victoria Ray _"I feel it in the air tonight, I'm seeing the light. In the dark ignited!"_

Uma: _"And no one's stopping me now, I'm living my dream and you're all invited!"_

The two sang as they were now five of them, each of them were still avoiding any bones on the ground as well that of anything that might block their path. They continued this as well making a few jumps seeing how they were reaching the end.

 _"I don't see red lights, I just see "Go". I don't do stop signs, I don't hear "No". Jump and don't look down that's how you fly."_

Both of them continuing the duet as they quickly saw the finish line, Ray showed that of her tail going try and shock the others. Uma, was able to avoid it as well the others as Gamma who let out a rather Jurassic like roar which started Ray. Uma, took her chance as well gripped her handles tight heading straight in first.

Uma: _"There's no turning back now it's win or you die!_ _Don't be scared just go. Don't think about it go!"_

Singing the song as well seeing the finish line, to which she makes a full break as well turn. Tearing apart the dirt as well stopping right on the other side of the finish line, she had made it first safely as well saw her friends making it as well. To where Ray, sadly was the last one reach the finish line.

Uma: _"Go where you go."_

Finishing the song as the manta ray girl looked now upset, as well frustrated as she lowered her head. Uma, saw how this was the same way she was before. Getting off her bike, the sea witch VK walked over to her as well did something unpredictable as well startled that of her own crew. She showed Ray her hand, this was quite the sight as Ray herself was questioning this tactic if it was a way to gloat.

Uma: "It's a handshake, learned from. A former queen, you did good in the race."

Commenting on her racing skill as well how she was able to not get hurt in the race, Ray could tell this wasn't any trick or scam. To which, she shakes her hand showing that of a smile to her.

Victoria Ray: "Not so bad yourself, also don't worry about those guys. Their some seafolk that wanted to try and cash in on that bounty of yours, guess the only thing they'll be getting is.."

She soon gets interrupted by that of hyena laughing as well the sound of clothes being torn off as the five Vk saw that of the others racers. Running out of the valley avoiding to be attacked by any hyena's, Gil waved at them as Ray looked a bit confused at how one of her friends were being nice. Uma, nodded as well knew about him but he was a friend.

Uma: "If, your still not interested in trying to catch me. Want to get something to eat? I do live in a restaurant you know."

Inviting her back to the restaurant as they all could feel their stomachs rumbling from the race they had did, not wanting to be hyena chow. The five made their way out of the bone valley as well of the Pridelands before any of them would notice them. Though as they were riding back to the isle, Gamma was thinking about these bounties. Would they draw in different types of attention or bring in unwanted guests here to Auradon as well of the isle?


	45. Ep 45-A rivalry restarted

_**Trick Pov:**_

 _ **"Wassup my faithful readers of all things wicked and awesome! As you can see I'm alright but rather upset, since there's nothing to do! Don't get me wrong, in a kingdom where we have magical people, gods, creatures especially that of dragon women running around. Things seem to get a bit, slow as well not anything exciting happen. Now you know me, the excitement doesn't come to me but I go to it with some snacks as well my two faithful blades ready to chop some heads. However my girlfriends, which you all know as Evie Queen and Mal Bertha have made me take a rather small break for it since of the new year and junk. So here I am, in the house being almost every typical king in all the castles here, and how do I mean that exactly? Sitting in my room, watching some battles between heroes and villains with a can of cheese."**_

* * *

 _ **Evie's 4 hearts**_

At the fair as well fashionable home of both the isle's and Auradon's most wicked lady Evie, as well that of the home of both the daughter of Maleficent as well Oogie Boogie. In a small room as well on a couch, was none other then Trick who was wearing a short sleeve shirt with the words 'Undead VK walking' with a arrow pointing up at his face as well some sweatpants. He was looking a small television box that was showing old school fights, one that included that of price Phillip and Maleficent. He was also holding a stuff bug as well looking a bit sad and bored at the same time, to which he was also eating some canned cheese.

 _"Thou sword of truth fly swift and sure. That evil die and good endure!"_

Spoke one of the fairies as Trick saw how the prince, threw the magical sword into the heart of dragon Maleficent. As well the anti climatic fall of Maleficent tumbling downwards to the ground turning into that of a black stain, rolling his eyes he merely boo's at the sight.

Trick: "Blah, blah, blah. And in the next couple of years, when everyone got phones and cars. Merlin and Yen Sid bring back the villains leading us up to here, what a freaking middle finger to the face."

Commenting on what he had watch as well spraying some cheese into his mouth, not noticing he didn't hear anyone coming into his room. Pulling out a small dagger, as well walking towards the non alerting Oogie Vk, Trick. Quickly tuck and rolled to the side as well pulled out a set of two pistols as well aimed them at whoever was sneaking up from behind. Looking at who was the one to do this rather dangerous attempt on his life, he looked who it was as it was none other then Evie.

Trick: "Evie? What's going up with you going all Gothel on me? I was going to put two holes in your beautiful chest of yours."

Almost frightened of what might have happened if he pulled the triggers, he placed his weapons on the table as Evie placed her dagger which was possibly was some sort of test.

Evie: "Because for about three days you've been here, you have to get out and do something. And does not have to involve us getting attack by some person you either owe money or want to fight for fun."

Pointing that out which was true, Trick has been slacking off as well not exactly going out since he promise to lay off the dangerous jobs. As well not raise his bounty since it could get attention from people they don't want to deal with.

Trick: "But Evie, that's what I am. A fun loving Vk who wants to help everyone. As well club someone in the head so that they don't do anything stupid. If I can't do that, then what am I?"

Evie: "My boyfriend, as well someone who's going put those abilities of yours to use. Come on."

Advising him to come along, walking into her room the two see that of a rather brand new custom made suit for Trick. His eyes widened by the new look, it was short sleeve with grey like long sleeves which was armor. Long sleeve's which was dark green, his signature pumpkin symbol on his chest which was right now miniaturized so it didn't take up most of his chest. Some dark brown boots as well being that of made from cloth as well stretchable spandex material. The orange skin Oggie looked at it as well marveled at the sight of his new suit, as well looked at Evie question this.

Trick: "You seriously have to stop spoiling me like this, if you are then when your birthday comes up I'll have to do something rather grand."

Thanking her as well going to repay her back in a big way, though Evie showed a rather full sadden expression on why she had to show them this.

Evie: "Well, the reason for this is because Mal. Needs your help with something, a personal one that she wants to do with you."

Sounding a bit worried if since when Mal decided to be with them, she had to face challenges she knew that Evie and Trick could handle. Turning to her, Trick raised a questionable like look on his face getting curious about what this personal assignment might be.

Evie: "She's been recently practicing her magic, as well that of her magic?"

Bringing up a rather sensitive topic, so far most of the kingdom didn't exactly know of Mal's Asgardian side which she had gotten from her Demi god father Loki. They kept it a secret as well that of the incident when it happened, Trick nodded still confused about why that was brought up.

Evie: "Mal wants to travel through the enchanted forest to where she could meet up with Merlin. Who is considered one of the best wizards in this type of situation, and she wants someone who has some experience with having another parent from another world."

Explaining why that he was needed since Evie didn't want Mal to go alone on this journey by herself, he himself knew what it was like learning about who his mom is. Though it was Mal's turn to figure out what she truly was, which made sense since she was unlike anything this kingdom or possibly this world had ever seen.

Trick: "Well me coming seems a bit to much, what's wrong? Think someone might be coming after her?"

Making it seem he was needed if she was going go off on her own, to which Evie quickly nodded as well knew he might not know of the history she had with getting into trouble.

Evie: "Call it a sixth sense or something but I can tell by the back of my manicured hand. That she might be in a name, a rather unpredictable one."

Showing her hand to him as it was well groom as well clean, to which Trick gracefully bowed to her which Evie chuckled seeing how he was taking the joke to much.

Trick: "Well then your majesty, seeing as how we both share a dragon together. I will not let any hands that is both cruel and villainous harm her, because your hands will be the ones to hold her close. As well mine."

Showing a mischievous like smirk to which Evie did the same as he quickly let's go as well putting his own hands up in defense.

Trick: "Without your permission, of course."

Correcting himself as that made Evie smile as well kiss him on the nose for remembering that their with Mal, as well that she was her friend. Looking back at the new suit, Trick couldn't help but act like a giddy school boy as he couldn't wait to try it on as well test it out on some people who might want to pick a fight with him and Mal.

* * *

 ** _The enchanted forest_**

Going to Merlin was not exactly easy, his house was on the west side of the kingdom as well consider rather dangerous. Since he was considered the first powerful sorcerer to that of Yen Sid, as well keeper of items which might be to powerful for the museum to hold. Walking across the trees as well logs was both Mal and Trick, who both had their own type of uniforms that were only worn in situations which involved them to get serious and break a few noses.

Trick: "So, want to talk?"

Asking her a rather simple and easy question which Mal looked at him with that of a glare, hearing those words would bring something up.

Mal: "About, what?"

Trick: "Stuff, like where we're here in a forest. Going talk to a man in a night gown as well figure out what me, Evie and almost half of us know about you?"

Starting it off with that topic of why they were here, to which Mal merely placed her hands in her pockets as they continued the walk.

Mal: "Because I want to get better with my magic, also. That I ugh, figured out a new spell."

Saying that sounding a bit concern which Trick was going make a remark on how it could be something that was from here. Before he could say anything, he turns to Mal and sees her gone. Not exactly alarming since she was good in moving from place to place without making a sound, this was different as he suddenly saw her near a tree leaning aganist the wood.

Trick: "Ok, so short teleporting. Not exactly the best magic at least it's something. Maybe we can use it at a donut shop, and get those spice coffees Evie wants as well you but black and.."

Continuing to talk as well walk over to her, however before he could he trips on a twig as well falls right pass her. Instead of falling into her arms, he phased right through her. Looking shocked and confused. Hearing a small chuckle, he turned to the side seeing that of Mal near a tree as well waving at him as the one he went through was a illusion.

Mal: "Learned it after Chad was trying to get me to convince Evie to make him a new cape. It apparently came from my dad, though I'm still working on it. He could make up to twenty illusions of himself, so it might be possible I could do the same."

Explaining to him as Trick, looked a bit upset as well crossing his arms at her new found ability seeing how this could pull off a lot of pranks. He gave her a stern look as well raising his eyebrow towards her looking a bit still agitated from that trickery she pulled on him.

Trick: "Sometimes magic can quite turn me on, though this? I don't know."

Mal: "Don't get any idea's, this is new for me to."

Explaining to him about this new talent she had recently learn let alone that of how she could make a duplicate of herself, though she didn't smile at this new feat. Merely kept silent, let alone helping him up as they continued the path to Merlin. They continued to walk through the tree's as there was a moment of silence, to which Trick thought was weird since Mal hasn't been this quiet in a while.

Trick: "Is there something wrong M? I mean, so far you've been practicing all your magic just like how I'm practicing not cutting my hands off. So what's up?"

Asking her to make conversation let alone that of why she had been practicing her magic, Mal looked at her new boyfriend as this wasn't coming from him. But that of Evie, since they became a couple she has overlooked that of her well being let alone of how she was changing. Her eyes slowly lighting up, Mal conjured that of a small green fire. The Oogie boy looked at how she was able to control it, let alone his eyes getting attached to that of how she was able to move it around.

Mal: "Ever since we became a couple, let alone accepted what we are now. I've been, afraid to just try to act normal. All my life, I thought being bad was a way survive. Being good to have a normal life, but learning what I am truly now I don't know how to live."

Explaining her reason of how that she was so much more then a Vk, let alone that of being also a Asgardian. Not being afraid of the fire, Trick placed his hand over the flame as well held onto her hand not letting her feel afraid of this. Though the soft tension between them was interrupted by that of a snapping of a twig, to which Trick spins his sword as well pointing at the sound. Right in front of them, Mal's eyes widen to that of a familiar sight let alone who was standing right in front of them. Right in front of them was a girl, around Mal's age as well almost looking like her except with aqua green hair and eyes. She had on that of a dark pink leather jacket as well that of pants, boots to match that of Mal's as well showing a wicked like smile.

Mal: "Mad Maddy."

Speaking with a serious tone as well not exactly fond of her, let alone leaving Maddy to bow in a mocking like manner to her as well to Trickster.

Mad Maddy: "Oh, how humble it is to meet the former queen of Auradon. Isn't not right for a old friend to see her old friend when she had fallen from grace?"

Mal: "Says the same one that almost left me to be surrounded by crocodiles? As well have my friends get eaten as well along swearing that we burn like Camelot?"

Asking that of her let alone making the aqua haired girl chuckle in a wicked like sense, Trick looked confused as well walking to the side as well pointing to Mal as well of Maddy. As well almost looking at the pair seeing that of them being almost relatable, as well almost looking like twins.

Trick: "Ok, what the hell is happening? And why am I looking at two Mal's?"

Getting right now confused let alone not understanding this somewhat rivalry that was boiling up, Mal could imagine that cause he wasn't around her when she left him when her mother wanted to have her focus on being evil then cause trouble with Trickster.

Mal: "When we, split up. Me and Maddy became friends, though on the isle the word 'friend' dies quite well. I may have died her hair to that color as well, ripped her dolls heads. Somewhat a way to make Maleficent notice me, but cost Maddy to get a grudge against me. But I never knew what happened to her."

Looking at Maddy as her eyes gazed upon the two of them, still remaining silent as well that when the barrier went down. Most of the VK either left the isle, or mysteriously vanished without any of them knowing. Maddy, was one of them as well took the chance to escape.

Mad Maddy: "Well, after you as well your gang freed most of the villains. I, as well several others that didn't share your perspective. Decided to leave, make our plans as well cause some trouble. For me? I want payback, which is why I have been practicing my magic. For a witch off."

Declaring her duel to Mal which Trick got confused, before anything he was going to say anything as well interrupt the mood a poof of smoke appeared behind the three VK. Coming out of bright blue smoke, as well coughing a bit was none other then Merlin himself as well waving the smoke as well couching.

Trick: "Ok, as the only non magic user can we please stop with the freaking magic pop ups?!"

Down right shouting at the three of the magic users as well getting frustrated, Mal being the only one who had control over him makes him seat by a log by her side. Grumbling a bit, he seats by the side as well Mal patting his like if he was her pet as she pats him on the head to calm him down. Merlin, adjusting his glasses as well looking at the two women seeing the tension between them.

Merlin: "Now, now, now fellow sorceress's. While I was working in my cottage, I happen to hear the duel from that of the grandchild of Madam Mim. As well learning of Mal's presence, so in order to make sure no vital harm to come between you two. I will make sure, this will be handled right. As well, no harm would come to any wild life."

Explaining how he was able to hear them as well that of the challenge happening, pulling out his magic wand he begun to speak that of a spell. Spinning it around he made a large like dome covering all four of them making sure that no one could come in or out. The two female Vk looked at each other turned each other's back getting ready for there witch off.

Mad Maddy: "Since I declare the challenge, I will choose what it will be. The magic we will be using is obvious to say the least, shapeshifting. Only animals, no mythical creatures. As well no hexing or disappearing."

Making the rules, Trick looked at Mal seeing how she was no expert in shapeshifting. Though Mal merely smiled accepting this, seeing how she could handle Maddy. Soon enough, Merlin lifts his wand up as well looked at the two females as he commences the witch off between the two. Maddy, quickly turns into that of a falcon as well leaps up into the air. Mal, turn to seeing the pink like falcon flying around as well swooping down to her. Mal, waves her hand at her as soon enough the falcon went right passed her. Due to that moment, Maddy looked around seeing where she went.

Mad Maddy: "Hey! No disappearing!"

Shouting as Trick, quickly let out a laugh as the shapeshifting witch turned to him as well cawed at the Oogie boy not understanding what was so funny.

Trick: "Did you seriously think Mal could just use magic by saying a few words? If you hadn't noticed it or not, her daddy. Is a god, as well a shapeshifting one at that!"

Continuing to laugh at how possibly Maddy got herself screwed in this situation, Maddy looked around to try and find Mal to which looking right above her. Was Mal, who had changed herself into that of a purple like snake. Wrapping around Maddy like if she was a snack, chuckled as the two fell onto the ground as well struggled a bit. Maddy. Turning into that of a spider getting out of her hold, Mal looked seeing her as Mal changed into that of a wren.

Mal: "I'm not the same Mal that had tried to make you miserable, let alone the one you can use to your advantage. I know the mistakes I made might have hurt you, but I want to make amends."

Trying to convince her she changed, though that changed when she got webbed onto the ground by Maddy. The spider, walked to the bird that was tied up as she quickly changed into that of a fox. Walking to her as well flickering her tail left to right, she showed her teeth as well going to attack Mal. The purple bird, soon changed into that of a snapping turtle. Maddy tried to bite onto the side but bites onto her shell, Maddy moved back holding the side of her teeth as Mal popped out her head looking at Maddy.

Mal: "Can we try to restart our friendship? There's still time to.."

Continuing to her best, Maddy turned into that of a coyote. Much more bigger then a fox she tried to bite her again, however Mal changed into that of something bigger. A crocodile, she raised her tail up and swats Maddy into the ground. Raising her tail, Maddy got a bit frustrated by this as well changed into that of herself. She looked irritated by this let alone by how she lost to Mal. Mal, turning back saw the frustration in her eyes as well that of disappointed as Maddy looked away.

Mad Maddy: "It's not fair, it's not fair! Whenever I try to do something let alone best someone, I always lose!"

Complaining a bit as well sounding like a child, like if this was usual for her to lose. The two men looked at how Mal tried to go to her, as well be a friend. To which Maddy, merely lowered her head as well quickly moved away seeing if it might be some kind of cruel joke.

Mal: "I'm sorry, that I was cruel and a jerk to you. But we don't have to be rivals or enemies, we can try to be friends. But, that's your choice."

Offering her a chance for them to try and be friends again, Merlin seeing that the witch off was over. Lowers the barrier, though Maddy lowered her head as she merely showed a small smile.

Mad Maddy: "Yeah, your right. But we lost being friends a long time ago. I want have you as my enemy, but that of a rival. To which, I won't stop till I become better at you in every way. Especially in becoming more wicked, see you soon dragon girl!"

Declaring to be her rival, as well doing a mocking like facial expression as she disappears in a instant making Mal rather shocked to see her disappear in a instant. Merlin, adjusting his glasses was surprised at that moment while Trickster himself saw that coming. To which he walked over to Mal as well gave her a hug.

Trick: "It's ok dragon, you tried. But look at it this way, we can spend quality getting ready for her to possibly attack you. So, half a victory?"

Trying to make her lighten up, which Mal glares at him as well looks at Merlin seeing how the old man also knew why she was coming to him. He merely bowed his head to her as well lead her to his cottage, where she could properly practice to getting better at her magic as well seeing if she could master her Asgardian magic as well her mother's at the same time.

* * *

 ** _"Ladies, and gentlemen. I want to say thank you, for over 6,000 views! Sure, not exactly a big number but for little old me? It's so much, makes me want to cry. But you all don't want me for tears, you want me going all chaotic as well wicked across the kingdom! So, I ask of you to write ideas as well comments. Because without you, I would be a idea in a boys mind merely floating around. So, like, review and always be wicked! And I will be making sure the author makes more episodes for you all to enjoy, think of some idea's for me to convince to continue this shtick, chow!"_**


	46. Ep 46-A hollow rematch

_**Evie Pov:**_

 _ **"It's been really easy with how things have been going with both Mal and Trick living here with me, never exactly thought my life would be like this. Watching over my best friend as well now the self proclaim demigoddess of wickedness, let alone Trickster who was now going to get back in business. I have to say seeing Trick on the couch as well him watching old fight scenes made me feel a bit sorry, should have known that for someone as excitable let alone good with two swords had to be moving. If he didn't he might end up like a corpse, not to mention stink up his room since he was laying around cans of cheese. It was getting bad, so sadly as well seeing how this was biting me on the back side. I had to let him get back to work, which made him very excited to which has lead to a rather. Thankful treat which we shared last night, have to say the way he thanked me was rather. Unexpected, won't exactly say anything about it but he was seriously glad he was going to get back to his job of hunting down bad guys as well helping out the community. For a reasonable price of course, going make sure Mal is in charge of how he manages himself while I make sure he doesn't make people pay him to much."**_

* * *

 _ **Outside**_

Right in front of Evie's home was Trickster in his new suit that Evie made for him as well looking at both Jay and Lonnie, he had ask the two of them over for a sword practice as he needed to get back in the game. Orange skin Vk was right now eating another can of spray cheese which the two were informed that he was getting to greasy with that topping.

Jay: "Trick, if you seriously want to get back to being a sword wielding fighter like before, you have to cut down on the cheese."

Advising his friend seeing how that couldn't be healthy, finishing the last can Trick nodded to him as well tipping his can to him. Looking at a garbage can at the side, he does a basketball throw at it making it right into it. Doing a small burp, he places his mask on as well takes out his two swords.

Trick: "I'm still a lean mean sword wielding crazy VK, your the one who's planning on adventuring around the kingdom let alone taking Lonnie with you. Heard all about it from a good source."

Making the former thief speechless as Lonnie, noticed on his shoulder that of a cricket which had to be Trick's spy. Trying to catch the small insect, it leapt towards Trick like a loyal pet as the Oogie quickly catches the bug. Petting the top of his head he walks over to the window edge as well rewarded him with a small cube of sugar.

Lonnie: "Really neat T, spying on people's conversation. Let's see what happens when you figure out something like this, has consequences."

Showing a smirk as well pulling out a sword which resembled that of Mulan's sword that as used to face the Huns, spinning it quickly as well going into the same stance of her mother. Jay, pulled out his own sword as well does some special spinning like Lonnie did showing off his talent. Trick, merely looked confused at how the two were showing off as he spins his swords to but not so spectacular like.

Trick: "What are we in, the circus? If I wanted to perform then I'd call Ella and perform for all of London. Though, I'd rather do it for Quasimodo. Now that's a guy I wanna hang out with."

Smiling at the thought of hanging out with the hunchback, hitting large bells as well annoying a few people since some of them could get annoyed by how loud the jingling they can make. Thinking of the right opportunity to take, both Jay and Lonnie rushed at him swords spinning as well going to try and catch him off by surprise. Trick, saw this coming as well protecting himself from how they surprised him. They were clashing blades as well how it was a challenge since both Jay and Lonnie were both skilled at wielding a single sword. Trick, was making sure he didn't get stricken by their blades as he was able to maneuver them.

Jay: "Your still acting reckless with those swords of yours? When exactly will you get training like me and Lonnie?"

He asked as he saw how Trick's movement as well how his blade spinning didn't exactly looked like that of a swordsman, however with him slinging the two around he was still dangerous enough to chop someone's head off.

Trick: "Hey! Do not say jack about my sword skills. It was the same ones that helped kill my old man, several fish people as well that of almost everyone who might want us dead. Also, ouch."

Sounding a bit offended since he helped out with making sure Jay as well the others didn't end up on the other side like he was when he sacrificed himself between that of Mal and Uma. Spinning his handles, he goes to holding his blades sideways as well making some sparks come from both Jay and Lonnie's sword as he pushes them both away. Doing his own type of flipping from the two, he soon gets into the motion of acting like a performer as well does a full split aiming his two swords at them showing off.

Lonnie: "I didn't know you could do a full split."

Surprised how he was able to do it, but Trick was letting out a whining like sound as he might have regret doing it. Standing back up as well holding the side of his groin, he raised his finger at the two as he needed a moment. Slowly feeling the side of his legs heal as he put his swords away, deciding to try something else. He goes behind his back as well pull out a pair of two sai's, spinning them around in a fast like motion he soon taunts them.

Trick: "Time we try out my new toys, this is possibly the second best threesome I've ever been in!"

Surprising them as well leaping at them, although he had trouble with using two of his swords due to them being long as well going up against both Jay and Lonnie who were more skilled. The masked Oogie had more control with his sai's as well was able to match their speed, he was spinning them around as well caught them in a hold making them hold their ground. Jay as well Lonnie could feel how Trick was pushing them back as they saw how he now change from slowing down to almost out matching them.

Jay: "Where was this minutes ago?"

Questioning him as the masked Oogie quickly disarms them as well sends their swords to the ground, pointing his sai's at both Jay and Lonnie he was able to win the training. The two were right now breathing from how fast they were going at each other, though Lonnie quickly pulled out a fan from the side of her waist. As well disarms his right Sai, the VK boys looked upwards as Lonnie did a full frontal kick in Trick's face making him drop onto the ground. Jay caught the other Sai as the couple soon aimed the two knives right at Trick who was on the ground looking at the two.

Lonnie: "Guess you still have a lot more training to go."

Trick: "Yeah, but at least you didn't see those Sai's eh?"

Responding to her question of not thinking it be just a sword match, Jay helped him up as well looking at Trick who was smiling underneath his mask as he removed it. So far he was getting used to seeing his ugly mug, though Trick could care less since as so far since his step dad was living a fine life even if he was considered one of his faces was on the top ten terrifying faces.

Jay: "So, what exactly are you getting ready for? Handling ninja's or something?"

Thinking about what he might be doing, since he heard about his bounty let alone of his and Mal's encounter of Mad Maddy. He, Carlos along with everyone who has made themselves known to certain criminals as well everyone who still wanted to be bad. Had to be on their toes, let alone to not let the safe as well friendly environment of Auradon make them forget to still be what they are, VK ready to fight.

Trick: "Well I'm glad you asked! Remember that town we went to for Halloween? The same one that Dizzy and Streak pulled on us, I still remember how scary she acted."

Sounding still proud of her, from how he sounded made Lonnie chuckle a bit since he had always looked over Dizzy like a older brother let alone making sure she grow up to be a miraculous VK. Though also making sure none of the teachers at Auradon screwed her over let alone mess with her style of designing hair as well clothes. Trick, pulled out a small paper showing sightings of the headless horseman. He's sighting has grown more, let alone cutting the heads of scarecrows as well smashing pumpkins.

Lonnie: "'Sightings show of headless rider attacking farmers, resident animals let alone has appeared with a burning pumpkin face terrifying even Auradon guards.' The headless horseman?"

Asking the two of them which she though the rider was a myth, the two nodded as the horseman was real as well terrifying. Also that she heard of how Trick's head was supposedly chopped right off, she thought it might have been someone he pissed off. Though to imagine a headless rider coming out on Halloween to scare the day lights out of the VK who's parents, although were infamous villains had nothing on a myth like the rider.

Trick: "Oh yeah, that bastard cut my head off. Made me look like joke, though he did gave me quite the gift being close to Evie's chest. In a way, I should thank him for letting me experience that, but oh wait. He cut my freaking head off!"

Shouting out loud sounding upset let alone how he could remember how his blade felt, it was unlike anything Trick had ever felt. Rubbing the side of his neck from how he could remember the steel, it was like if the sword was on fire let alone that of being almost enchanted. Looking at the Sai's the two had, he gestures the two to bring his two knives as this was the first time he got them. Looking at the handles, he merely smiles as he placed them onto his belt as he heads back inside to get ready for Sleepy Hollow.

Lonnie: "So Trick is getting back in the vigilante for hire, that's going make it more hard to have any normal lives eh?"

Making a joke which Jay merely gave a her look seeing how that their lives were never exactly normal, but still they had each other as well everyone else to back up one another in order to make sure to handle anything that will come their way.

* * *

 _ **In Sleepy Hollow**_

It was around the afternoon when Trick had come to town, it was still the same old retro based village. The people looked at him as if he was mercenary let alone appeared more dangerous then the horseman, Trick had meet up with the mayor of the village as well got the info of where the horseman usually visits, he would go over the bridge to which the old wives tale of ghosts can't passing through running water was crap. So right now he was waiting at the bridge, on a folding chair as well having a farmers hat as well relaxing in his seat waiting for the rider to make his dramatic appearance.

Trick: "You can do many things horseman, stomp on pumpkins, cut my head off as well make me a joke. Now on Halloween you caught me off by surprise since I wasn't on my game, but now I'm back. And this time, I'm here for a rematch."

He spoke to himself as well looking out in the distance, by him also was a small cooler with not soda or any snacks for himself. Though had the words 'old friend' written with black words as well possibly for the headless horseman. Rubbing the top of the cooler he was getting anxious let alone wanting to start tearing apart the horseman, however before he could there was some rustling coming from behind him.

"Hey guys it's him!"

Shouted that of someone behind Trick, the masked Vk got up to see who had presumable knew who he was. There was around six men, all of them looked like villagers of the town. Let alone all men, they had that of flintlocks as well of some melee weapons with them along with having the wanted poster. Trick, merely chuckled amused by how they might want his head as well it being not the right time.

Trick: "Come on guys, I'm already taken. You know the saying 'once is a blessing, twice is a curse?'. I got that and I'm loving it, however all six of you dating me? Not exactly appropriate for someone like me."

Making a joke for them however they weren't interested in that of humor but the money that was on him, the six aimed their flintlocks at him as well ready to fire right into his Jack-o'-lantern chest.

"We can do it easy or hard boy, which is you come with us alive. Or cut up into many pieces, let alone having holes in your chests."

One of the hunters spoke as well ready to open fire, going to play along Trick raises his hands up showing nothing in his palms. Going behind his head, the six men were slowly walking over as Trick merely chuckled at how they thought they had the drop on him.

Trick: "Nice to see that I'm getting the respect I deserve, but ugh. I'm on the clock as well have a old buddy coming over, so how about. I give you guys something to compensate!"

Shouting at the six as out of his sleeves, he threw that of a swarm of fire ants from out of his two hands. The insects flew right into the men's faces as well feeling that their body was biting, the men screamed in pain from how they were feeling. Running around like headless chickens, the ants were going in their clothes making them disrobe as well rolling around in the ground. Trick, smiled at them as well pulling out his phone as well setting the camera up.

Trick: "Hey guys, if you could try not to cover your faces buds? I need some photos for my website, 'Trickster's ways to humiliate let alone beat the living hell out of people'. So smile!"

Sounding very excited as well taking photo's of the failed hunters, finishing off his photo collection he whistles to the ants that their job was done. They crawled out of the men's clothes as well retreated to the dirt let alone leaving the men in pain as well half their clothes off, looking at the Vk some of them tried to let off a warning shot at him. Though instead of making bullets flying, they heard a rather horrifying like neighing from the back of him.

"It's him, the rider!"

One of the others said as the six bug bitten men got up from the ground as well ran away from Trick as the costume clad VK, turned around looking at night time approaching. A fog was coming over Sleepy Hollow let alone of the village, Trick was hearing the windows as well doors closing tight as well locking. Looking in the forest he saw a pair of red eyes coming from the mist, let alone that of approaching the town.

 _"Trick."_

Spoke a rather ghastly like voice as Trick merely smiled as well getting antsy, instead of not grabbing onto his blades he waited for the horseman to appear. Coming out of the mist, was the same headless horseman he saw from Halloween instead wearing different clothing. It looked like that of armor, continuing to move to the bridge the horse stops letting out another neigh as well soon enough fire came from it's nose.

Trick: "Wow, although that's all demonic it's going hurt the poor animal's nose. Like seriously? Get a tissue."

Not scared of the headless horseman's appearance as the swordsman got off his steed, walking right in front of his horse the headless male remain still waiting to see if the Vk would do anything.

 _"It is time to settle things, let alone end your life boy."_

Trick: "End my life? What exactly are you talkin about? I came here cause your ruining these people's pumpkins and scarecrows, and I'm a supporter of pumpkin pies and scarecrows since Miley's dad was of course, a scarecrow."

Commenting back him not taking the situation seriously, the rider merely remained silent as well pulled out his sword. The sound it made caused some of the birds around them to run in fear while Trick, merely clapped his hands at how badass he was being let alone how he was ready for a fight.

 _"The bounties on your head has already caused several people to come after your friends. It be best to take care of you now to end the chaos that will come."_

Advising him of the horseman taking the duty of ending him, let alone making sure that any chaos that might be coming for him would be avoided. Trick, merely chuckled as he had to talk with Gamma about this suppose dark future that could be coming to Auradon. Walking over to the cooler, he opens the lid as well continued to let out some laughter.

Trick: "Oh give me a break, your just saying that because the reason your doing this? Is possibly because the fear of you is slowly going away, to which you need to scare some people. But don't worry, I got something that will make you scary again."

Continuing to talk to the horseman, the rider walked over to Trick having enough of his banter let alone ready to cut his head off. Though Trick, grabbed that of his own Sai's as well hurls them right into the horseman's feet pinning him into the ground. The sai's were stuck directly into his feet as well couldn't be free, soon enough Trick pulled out that of custom based firearms which looked like smgs.

Trick: "A walking headless bullet filled ghost!"

Shouting like a mad man as Trick begun to open fire as well began shooting the rider like if he was target practice, the body was moving as well spasming out like if he was being electrocuted. Trick, was grinning underneath his mask as well enjoy how he was finally getting payback. Emptying his clips, he saw how the horseman was still standing as well rips out the two sai's from his feet as he throws them into Trick's chest.

 _"Is that all you got?"_

Asking him as he soon drops his blade onto him, but Trick was able to stop him with his two sai's. He could feel his ghost's strength as Trick flips him right onto the bridge as he pins him. Trick, looked at the horse as well pulls out a small like item from the cooler. It was a live grenade to which he pulls the pin and stuffs it into his neck hole.

Trick: "Payback is mine, and whatever bull crap is coming. I can handle it, let alone every VK can face it. Unlike you? Bet could never start with this!"

Smiling as quickly enough, the explosion went off as well destroying the whole of Trick's body. It sent him flying back into the village as well smelling burnt, as well destroying half of the bridge. The orange skin VK looked at the bridge as well a burning ghost body flowing through the water, as well having his steed running towards his master. Trick, merely chuckled at how he got his payback as well noticed someone coming up to him. It was the person who hired him as well the mayor over Trick who was still on the ground.

Mayor: "Thank you my boy for helping out, as well making sure the ghost won't be coming back. But ugh, you blew our bridge and. We will need to take out some of your payment to repair the.."

Before he could finish, Trick pulled out a small black widow aiming it right at the human as Trick merely looked rather agitated at that he just blew himself up to handle this.

Trick: "You made this village out of wood and resources, sparing a few diamonds won't be a deal."

Upset as well seeing the mayor nodded to him as he pulled out a bag that was full of diamonds and dropped it onto Trick's chest, this made him wheeze out let alone still feeling a bit soar. However, he merely laughs at how he missed this feeling going into danger as well getting paid to get stabbed, attacked as well almost blown up, this was going be fun since the skills he's got from his step dad will defiantly help him out on getting back into his business.


	47. Ep 47-Colorful pick up

_**David Pov:**_

 _ **"It's been several months since that of the craziness that has happened in Auradon, let alone of any villain activity coming right here in the kingdom. And so far nothing has happened, which is ok by me. Because it gets me time to focus on my driving, let alone of sending people to place to place without the worry of being attacked by people Trick possibly pissed off or villains who know I affiliate with the Oogie and VK. Not saying I can't take care of myself, but right now I'm enjoying the peace I have. Along with finally getting a date, Jewelry Lee. As pirate like it sounds she's rather a nice name, tonight also that I'm going take her out on a swell date. Just need to pick up this last person and I'm getting ready for my first date in a while."**_

* * *

 _ **Enchanted Road**_

Passing through several tree's as well on the road was David, the formidable driver as well the best in the kingdom was right now looking around for any signs of this suppose pick up he was called here. So far there was nothing but friendly animals, the sun shining down on him as well a few birds chirping.

David: "This passenger should be here."

Looking at his GPS device he installed into his car, so far there was nothing let alone no bleeping dot that would show if his passenger was close. He parks at the spot and soon turns off the engine, as he waits for the passenger he hears that of his phone going off to which he checks seeing it was a phone call from Lee.

David: "Hi dear."

He spoke through the phone hopping that things were alright with her, living in a nice neighborhood let alone that resides of happy people is something not isle villains aren't used to.

Jewelry Lee: _"I'm trying to figure out what to take for the date tonight. A cutlass blade or flintlock pistols, I want to have a good look on our first date."_

The pirate woman spoke which David, although liking her style of being well trained and armed. They were living in a kingdom where most of its activity was that of which queen or princess clothing would be worn, or that of low connections of WIFI.

David: "Lee? We're not going to a bar or anything, it's just a good restaurant that has no thieves, no goblins or anything that will steal from you."

Explaining that the two were going to be safe, let alone that of not be in somewhat of a dangerous situation.

Jewelry Lee: _"Even in a bright and chipper land like this, it's always good to be prepared. Not matter where you are, that's why you have those swords right?"_

Bringing up that certain white elephant which made David stop talking as well acting safe, she found his room of swords when he was cleaning up the place for her. The collection he had was possibly the reason why she's staying with him, as well the fact someone who was both professional in his work as well on how he could handle himself in a fight then the men on the isle.

Jewelry Lee: _"Got ya didn't I? Well I'll think I'll take a small knife, just in case. Make sure to get today's pay, maybe tonight we could. Cuddle up, that's something Auradon couples do right?"_

She asked which the limo driver chuckled seeing how although she could find a way to leave him speechless, David was able to find a way to get right back at her. He promised that he would get paid as well make it back to her as soon as possible, saying goodbye to her he hangs up as well waits for the passenger. Which there was no sight seeing that this was getting a bit annoying, he thought he was being prank let alone something since villains started to live in Auradon. Some of the children would pull off harmless pranks, he really didn't want this to a prank. As he continued to wait, he decides to turn on the radio as well listen to some smooth jazz to keep him relax as well wait for his passenger.

David: "Just ease up Davie boy, after this guy you get to eat with your own pirate date and soon enough head home. Enjoy a movie and snuggle up, with no trouble."

Telling himself that as well leaning his head back and enjoying the peace and quietness he had with him in this car of his, closing his eyes. He soon ignores everything around him, which involves that of outside as there was something going on. From out past the bushes and tree's, there was someone running let alone avoiding arrows that were being shot at him. Arrows were flying pass the person as well of gunshots, David still didn't hear anything in which he tried to get comfortable in his driver's seat.

 _"Start the car!"_

Shouted a muffled like voice in which he couldn't hear, as he opens his eyes he thought the radio was off. Trying to see if it was working, he soon hears the sounds of arrow and bullet shots going off again but more closer to him.

"Start the car!"

Again the person's voice shouted in which David was now curious, he was about to lock the doors as well get out of here. However from when he looked outside through his windows, he saw that of a familiar sight. A male individual wearing that of a mask as well green and orange spandex clothing, his eyes widen to which he knew who this was.

David: "No, no, no, no F'ing way!"

He shouted in his car as soon enough, looking behind this suppose familiar person was several beings who were short as well with pointy red hats and white beards. Who were charging after him as the person continued to run to the limo.

"Start the freaking limo Tuxedo man!"

As soon enough, crashing right through the passengers seat was that of Trickster himself. The Oogie Vk who can cause trouble and pandemonium wherever he went, as well being a living bulls eye target. David, hitting the pedal and burns rubber as he drives away from the suppose attackers as they were shouting right at him let alone continuing to fire at the limo. Trick, who was breathing heavily as well having several arrows in his back as well bullet holes in his arms. He was laughing a bit as well looking rather relived at David being here at his time of need.

Trick: "David! Auradon's best limo driver to the rescue."

Continuing to act like this rather aggressive action was no big deal, though right now the driver was getting rather upset with the Oogie boy let alone trying to avoid that of arrows and bullets flying right at them. David, continued to weave across the road making sure that his vehicle didn't get shot up like if it was a target. Trick, looked through the back as well pulled out a small handheld pistol and starts firing back at the people who were shooting at them.

David: "Why the hell do you have a gun?!"

Trick: "Consider it puberty! Now drive Limo man drive!"

Responding to him as David, finding a small spot with several tree's being perfect cover. He does a hard turn to which sends Trick bouncing across the passengers seat as well leading to the limo moving right into the bushes as well hiding perfectly. The two remained silent let alone of watching who was passing by them, to the driver's eyes he was surprised on who Trick possibly got angry let alone of chasing after him. Gnomes, rather angry and weapon wielding gnomes who had axes as well different types of firearms. The two watched how the gnomes were trying to look for the black car as well pointed at the road thinking that it kept driving.

Trick: "Well, that was good. Now we should..."

Before he suggest anything, David merely pulls him by the collar as well looking rather infuriated let alone upset with what Trick was in. Let alone crashing through his window, getting show at as well possibly scratching his limo with that turn.

David: "You got thirty seconds to explain why the heck, are you being chased gnomes."

Sounding angry in which Trick, who didn't look afraid was about to say something snarky but could see how the adult male was upset in this situation.

Trick: "Ok, I know this seems rather unnatural. But here's the thing, I got called by that some dwarves. Who they and the gnomes have a, 'rivalry' in the diamond depository. Which ugh, lead to this."

Explaining the scenery let alone of showing his right hand, which had no fingers but the palm as well a thumb. Let alone of a bag being stapled on it, David thought it was revolting as well wanting to throw up. Though Trick, merely pats him on the side with his left hand calming him down.

Trick: "Hey, you should see what's inside the bag. That's what important."

Pointing a important detail as David seriously didn't want to, though he rips the bag off not caring if the staple was in his palm which made Trick flinches. Opening up the bag, he saw that of gems. Rather rainbow covered gems that each one had a rainbow style all over them, let alone of them glowing.

David: "Wonder gems? You realize these are worth that of Cinderella's castle. How in the name of her collection of glass slippers did you get them?"

The driver asked seeing how that these crystals were rather impossible to get, let alone obtain seeing how they had to be found in the deepest parts of the dwarf mines. To which Trick, brought up by him being hired by the dwarves since those gems were on their territory. Hiring the Vk, Trick was able to find the place as well that of able to get them. Though, before he could one of the pointy headed thieves cut off his fingers. He had to staple the bag on his palm and make a run for it.

David: "And the gun?"

Gesturing to the firearm he had which Trick, looked at it and forgot that he was holding it. Placing it back in his holster, he climbs into the drivers seat let alone of get comfortable while for David. Wasn't since the boy went through the window hole then go through the normal way, getting settled he looks at his hand as well noticing some small stub fingers growing from his palm.

Trick: "Gift from my inter dimensional step daddy. He loved my talent for hurting people as well taste in weaponry, he gave me my own set. Though the bullets aren't lethal, rubber bullets. Can't kill, but painful as hell."

Having his left finger touch the side of the gun which David grabs it, he opens the side of it as well saw several rubber bullets. As well checks his belt seeing that of live bullets, real ones in which he looks at Trick raising a glare.

David: "So, you steal dwarf gems and haul that orange backside of yours away and possibly to the dwarves. And you decided, out of all the people the kingdom with abilities and magic. Call me?!"

Asking rather obscured let alone of not understanding why he, would call him seeing that he's job was driving people to their destinations.

Trick: "Ugh, because you got five stars on best drivers in Auradon. And, your on my top ten buddy list."

Showing his phone to him let alone of the stars he had of drivers in Auradon as well of Trick's friend list, the driver merely hits the side of his wheel seeing how those gnomes saw him. Let alone driving with that of Trick, so they might be after him even if he dumped Trick off somewhere.

David: "Do you know where we need to head to?"

Questioning Trick's destination which the orange skin Vk smiled seeing how David was on board with him. He was going give him a hug until somehow without knowing, David was able to take the gun from Trick's holster and aim it at his stomach.

Trick: "I'm testing a lot of anger from this, but I promise to.."

Before he could make amends, David fires off a rubber bullet off in the Vk's stomach making him yell in pain as well move back into his seat. The driver, now serious places on Tricks seat belt along with his as he reverses his car back. The limo driver smiled seeing how he really wanted to do that for a while as Trick, merely points straight to where they needed to go. Though on the other side of the road as well watching the limo driver off, was that of two individuals who were watching from the sides. Both of them were old 'friends' that Trick had encountered. Dough boy and Slug, the over sized blob who was playing a Tourney game for a prize and the slimy Slug, a master of toads and mutant like VK.

Slug: "Told you Dough boy, that those gems would be with the gnomes. And now we just need to get them from that masked brat."

He spoke as well hopping to a tree as well showing a smile to his overweight friend, to which Dough boy merely looked upset. Taking out a piece of meat from his pocket, the man eats it to which he nods.

Dough boy: "With those gems, we can defiantly get our own base. Maybe some stuff to ransack castles as well some rare dishes."

Thinking of food as well somewhere to which they could have a hideout, Slug merely nodded as he leaps onto the back of Dough boy as the giant like man follows the limo. As well making the area around him shake, as the two would be going right after Trick and David.

* * *

 ** _Later in the Evening_**

Continuing on the road, both David and Trick were silent in the car let alone of going the same direction of where the people that Trick hired him might be. The adult driver was really trying his best to not get upset at the VK, let alone question that he was back into being a hired vigilante. While David was talking to him by this choice, Trick was texting on his phone to pass the time let alone of trying to wait for his right fingers to grow back.

David: "I seriously don't understand you Trick. you've done so much, let alone of going back in this type of lifestyle."

Talking to him like if he was some type of step father, or coach which Trick merely stops using his phone and mocks him by making his left hand move when David was talking. Trick, lets out a tired groan as well continued this and see's David stop talking and him noticing the boy's mocking like act.

Trick: "Well if you haven't noticed, I was getting lazy. Let alone of not doing anything, I need some excitement as well facing danger. I already took out a old flame of mine let alone of helping Mal with her magic, now I'm just doing the Auradonian dream. Making money and pleasing my two queens."

Replying back to him in which David merely got annoyed seeing how his words wouldn't get to him, that to someone like Trickster the idea of reason went through one ear and into the other. Along with his so call dream of getting money from other people as well being a good boyfriend to both Mal and Evie, was something of a insane type of dream. he remained silent as the driver continued to look out for any type of dangers coming across there way, Trick not seemingly not caring notices how his right hand was growing some new fingers. He smiled as he makes a fist seeing it was back to normal, he decides to twiddle his thumbs and look at David with a somewhat sane smile to him as it annoyed the driver.

Trick: "So, how's the dating life? I bet Ms. Lee isn't the type of girl you thought who would be the pirate dame to look beautiful right?"

Asking him in which the man could tell he wanted to try and peer into his new found relationship with Jewelry Lee. Sighing a bit as well seeing Trick would annoy him till they got to the dwarf destination, decided to respond to his question but still focus on the road.

David: "She's, a handful. When we first met she thought I was some kind of cop, Lee actually took about thirty pieces of silverware from the welcoming party. It was a rough start since she never exactly dated anyone but swindle them for their belongings. Though, she likes me for not being a liar as well of a cheat."

Explaining how the trust between a girl from the isle and one from a kingdom of good was difficult, but would soon steady into something rather fair and amazing. Trick, merely raises a eyebrow at him and even through his mask he could smell the bull crap from how he said that.

Trick: "She likes the weapons?"

David: "She likes the weapons, smart mouth."

Answering that although a girl like her wanted a good guy, Lee's taste in swords as well how armed David was had gotten her attention which Trick merely nodded as well raises two thumbs up.

Trick: "That's use Isle's people, for Snow white it was a apple, Aurora a spindle, Mulan a fan. But what draws most villain women? A whole set weaponry, and a book of spells to hex their ex boyfriends that screwed them over. But that's another business I'll get into if I'm ever hired for the chance."

Summing up out of most things evil women let alone pirates would ever like then plundering for spoils of pillaging as well of treasure. A whole collection of swords would catch their eye, as they kept driving. Something was happening on the radio, apparently the same gnomes that were shooting Trickster like a target dummy was found covered in slim as well most of their bones broken along with in the dirt with their heads stuck in the ground. Along with massive foot prints from the scene of the crime, David looks at Trick as well thinks he might have something to do with this.

Trick: "What? I don't know anyone who did that. Well there some people I know with super strength but would never do.."

Before he could explain his case, coming right from the sky out of nowhere was that of a toad. It landed on the windshield which shocked the two, it croaked at them as well several more came and landed on the limo blinding David. Braking the limo at full speed, the toads stood right in front of the road as Trick got a bit surprised by this sudden appearance.

David: "I don't suppose you made someone with a amphibian hobby mad right?"

Asking him to which suddenly, a huge spit of slim hits the windshield as well making the two get scared. Getting out of the car, the driver looked at the slime as well yells in a upset like attitude as Trick investigated this.

David: "It's always me, ever since you crashed through my windshield after I picked up those kids! My life of being a driver has lead to my limo being shot at, ripped apart as well got into multiple accidents. And you know what's funny? You, are left in perfectly intact!"

Point that out since most of the times, he had to pay for the limo since Trick doesn't get hurt or breaks any bones because of his regeneration like healing. Trick, sniffing the slime soon could realize who this was, before he could say anything the Vk pushes David out of the way as another slime ball came their way. The two looked up seeing Slug who was hanging upside from a branch, he snickered at them as well flips down onto the ground looking at them as well from behind them. The limo car was soon lifted up, the two moved back seeing Dough boy carrying the heavy metal vehicle and placing it behind them.

Dough boy: "Missed us carrot boy?"

He taunted him let alone of cracking his knuckles, in which Trickster pulled out his two swords as well pointed at the two of the threats right by David and himself.

Trick: "Well kind of, from what I've been dealing. It's good to see some buddies I humiliated and possibly sent away, which reminds me. How the hell did you two escape Auradon security? Are they more easy then the museum? Eh David?"

Joking with David seeing how it's easy to steal most of it's stuff there as the driver merely doesn't answer, as he pulled out a pair of brass knuckles as he gets his hands up ready for a fight.

Slug: "Well, let's just say we found a way to break out. My toads and frogs are quite resourceful, while Dough boy just needed to be the muscle. We make quite the team, thinking about taking it on the road. Which is why we need those gems to start up a crime wave."

Chuckling as well pointing out they wanted the gems, though Trick didn't have them on. They were back in the limo, David realize that the brown sac was still in his car. Slug, quickly leaps over the two and tries to head into the car. The two tried to go after the amphibian villain, they were stopped by Dough boy as he makes a strong stomp on the ground causing them to lose their balance as well fall on the ground.

Dough boy: "I think a good way to get revenge is by sitting on you!"

Making a nightmarish thought come into the two's minds in which Trick, grabbed a few bugs from his belt and sent them flying right into the tub of fat into Dough boy's stomach. The oversize villain thought it was nothing in which he was going to try and squash them, though he soon felt itchy in which he tried to scratch his body.

Trick: "Chigger mites, they have a knack for making people itch like crazy. Though with someone as big as you? All they can eat buffet."

Showing a smile as the oversize man continued to itch as well be in pain, David. Looked inside of his limo seeing the froggy like villain getting the bag of gems, rushing over he was able to tackle him from trying to hop away. Pinning him into a hold, the driver tried to take the bag, the two continued to squirm until suddenly they saw a dwarf right in front of them. Let alone of that of being Grumpy, who was right now looking actually grumpy to which he as well several other works were holding pic axes as well surrounding the four.

Grumpy: "Thanks Trick for sending us the location here."

Thanking the Vk boy as he was still busy facing off against Dough boy as he was keeping him distracted, while for Slug. Looked at a whole group of angry dwarves staring right at him.

Grumpy:" Now I suggest, that you hand up those gems toad. Otherwise your going see what happens when a bunch of dwarves see someone steal what isn't their's."

Looking at Slug, which the slime like Vk moved out of the hold as well dropped the bag seeing how he wouldn't handle these guys. Behind them was Trick, who was riding Dough boy around as well dumping more itchy like bugs onto him making the overweight man run around trying to shake him off.

Slug: "Fine, but this doesn't mean you've seen the last of us."

Proclaiming like if he was Maleficent to which he pulled out that of a small ball, rushing over to dough boy he slams it onto the ground as the two were covered in a bright pink like cloud of dust. As this happened, Trick soon fell onto the ground as the two had escaped. The vk, looked rather upset to which he turns to David seeing how he was alright. David, handing the bag of gems back to Grumpy merely huffs as well thanks the tall man.

Trick: "Well that's great, now about my.."

David: "My payment, because it's time to pay up. For the damages to my freaking Limo. As well to the date you owe me tonight, so all the money you got from this job. Going to me."

Interrupting the driver seeing how he had the right to this, as well delivered the gems to Grumpy. He nods seeing he deserved it, as well that it was about time he make amends for how much trouble he put David in. Though inside, he was crying that he wasn't going to be paid. Though the curious thought of Dough boy and Slug on the run still got him excited, two dangerous criminals on the run means their could be bounties on them as well he could catch them. David, seeing how he was thinking of something else knew that this type of life might be right for the VK. Cause he was crazy to enjoy this type of thing then most regular people here in this kingdom.


	48. Ep 48-That special somebody

_**Trick Pov:**_

 _ **"So that sucked, lost most of my payment to paying for David's limo along with his date with the pirate woman. Kind of had it coming since the stuff I usually get into leads to something getting destroyed or rather vandalized. Still, it's a good thing to see a couple enjoy each other as well it being familiar people. Yeah, relationships as well having someone in your life requires you to do some rather dangerous things as well sacrifice something. But let's talk about another topic which is my next job! So after I was sulking in the bathtube since I didn't get paid as well being alone since Evie has her clothes buisness and Mal her magic training. Got a call from a rather shadey person, gotta meet him at the docks on the isle. This is exactly the type of buisness I need! The real mysterious stuff in which could lead me on another high grand adventure, as well having Mwah. Be the hero, well anti hero since I don't exactly parade around in a skirt or have a pixie by my side like certain other heroes who get all the fame and glory."**_

* * *

 _ **Isle of the lost-Docks**_

On the former prison of villains, the isle of the lost has become somewhat of a friendly type of environment for the villains as well some of them changing from acting like goons and thieves into. Decent people, they have problems with trusting others as well taking shiny things but they weren't kidnapping anyone or casting curses on anyone. Though in the darkest parts of the isle was still a few bad apples, to which Trickster had the obligation to see let alone find out who hired him since he was requested to come to the pirate docks near his father's ship. Walking down the street, was Trick in a disguise as well it being that of a pizza delivery man let alone of him having a box with him. Keeping his pizza cap covering his orange scarred face, he looked around to see the menacing captain James Hook ship.

Trick: "Hey ese! Got ourselves a pie of anchovies and peanut butter pizza. It'll be twenty five please!"

Shouting out to anyone that might have heard him, though the ship looked completely empty. The Oogie Vk merely grunts as he seats down on a nearby barrel waiting for the person to call him, that was until he hear the sounds of a familiar clicking noise. He could recognize it from that of Hook's personal flintlock, the orange skin Vk merely smiled as he didn't move.

Trick: "Come on Harry, at leash have a slice with me? And also don't stain the shirt, just got this from Miley's costume store. Need to bring it back without my blood on it."

Figuring out who was the one aiming the pirate style gun at him, to which it was none other then Harry Hook. Who apparently was curious to see if Trick didn't hear him coming, the pirate Vk boy merely grunted at how he could have shot him from a far. Though it be much more satisfying if he did up close and personal.

Harry Hook: "Really hilarious, wearing that disguise here. Was that to get me angry at you? Or to give me a reason to throw you in the water?"

Threatening him as Trick could see that he hadn't lost his silver tongue as well sadistic like side, just like he liked his favorite pirate friend. Harry seats down by his side as well checks the pizza, half of it was anchovies and peanut butter while the other side was pepperoni.

Trick: "FYI, the fish and butter are mine. I'm trying to taste new quantities, and before you ask. They were from a pizzeria, I didn't go in the water and catch my own."

Assuring him that the small fishes were already like this, let alone on the pizza. Harry sighs as he takes a slice and starts eating, the two soon ate together like if they were buddies. Though there was the matter of the call, in which Trick waited for Harry to get no so trigger happy and explain why he called him here.

Harry Hook: "Now, although I can handle myself quite well in certain. Situations which requires a blade and hook, I need. Assistance, for a certain object I need to get."

Explaining his purpose for calling him here, in which Harry pulls out a sheet of paper which had a location and destination. What Trick was looking at was the 'Huntsman Annual Ball' a party where the most talent and skilled huntsman would gather as well talk about their hunts as well trophies. Still eating his pizza, he looked at a rather interesting find which was a trophy for best hunters which was modeled after a deer with large antlers.

Trick: "So, what's the catch? Guys talked bad at your old man for not catching old big bad tic tock croc? Want to get it to cheer up Hook?"

Thinking of possible idea's of why Harry wanted him to do this, though from how Harry looked it was a different reason in which Trick raises his hairless eyebrow looking at the pirate VK male.

Harry Hook: "No um, listen. You know how most VK threaten someone to keeping a secret and threatening them either way cause the fact of how evil they are?"

Asking him of basic VK logic which Trick nodded, since out of the most basic rules of the isle that was one of pride and fear. Harry, the menacing pirate grunts as well looks at his hook in which he had trouble in trying to say something that seemed rather both embarrassing and somewhat personal.

Harry Hook: "During the whole, fiasco with you getting both tentacle slapped and burned by Mal and Uma. In Ursula's restaurant, I ugh. Might have, in the mist of Uma going to free us as well ride with the tide and conquer Auradon. I, kissed Gil."

He spoke as well sounding rather embarrassed as well trying his best to not get angry if Trick was going laugh at that, however. The Oogie boy merely removes his cap, as well claps his hands for him as well pats him on the back of the shoulder. Let alone looked rather happy for him in which Harry, thought this was creepy.

Trick: "I knew it, after when I was held hostage by you guys. Gil, did tell me he had a thing for you. As well I, may have suggested to tell you of how he felt. Did he?"

Asking Harry in which the pirate boy was left a bit speechless, seeing how Gil did liked him. His surprised reaction to little angry as he showed his hook to Trick's face, though the Oogie boy slowly pushes the hook away seeing that he should direct that anger somewhere else.

Harry Hook: "No, probably because of how much change that has happened. Along with, I might. Have, some feelings for him. And I wanted to get him this as a, gift to show that. I do, like him back."

Expressing to Trick he wanted to get him the trophy since he's father was a hunter, it might be good for him to have something that represented Gil as a fellow hunter. He pulled out a small bag which had some jewels, though Trick did a rather surprising move. To which he pushed away the money as well let Harry keep it.

Trick: "I cannot accept this payment, for this is a act of love. And I being in a relationship with two beautiful VK women, represent that love. So. I'd be happy to do this, for free."

He spoke sounding like if he was acting like a good man, however Harry merely sighs at this side of him to which he waited to see if Trick would back into his normal sense.

Trick: "Though, if we are going pull this off. We might need some help, and I just know who can come to help us on this risky job."

Smiling to Harry, as well eating his pizza along with making Harry a bit disgusted at him for how he was eating the messy pizza. But at least he knew that Trick was going to help him, on the other side of a building was Gil who was coming by with some boxes which was full of new flags for his dad's ship. He noticed both Trick and Harry talking as well having pizza as well a bag of jewels, he wanted to ask what was up. Though he felt like it might be something else, to which he decided to go to someone that knows Trick as well figure out what might be happening.

 _ **Later-Ursula's Restaurant**_

Inside of the sea witch restaurant as well in Uma's bedroom, was Gil who was sitting in a chair as well surrounded by three familiar Vk. Which was Mal, Uma and Evie as they were listening to what he saw at the docks. This made them rather curious about this situation let alone of why Harry, out of all people who call Trick as well had a bag of jewels for him.

Mal: "Yeah, if there's a bag of jewels. Then he might be going on a job, never knew would accept one from Harry. Evie, I thought you made those cards that has to make Trick do a job or assignment for free?"

Looking to her girlfriend in which Evie nodded at that, though she had to reserve some as well didn't exactly give that to Uma or her friends. Seeing how that in the past they weren't on the best of terms.

Evie: "Oh, right. I was suppose to give you this after the museum robbery we all stopped, kinda was caught in the moment with all of us singing that song together."

Remembering all of them together, it was a real amazing moment. Though Uma, merely gives the dark blue hair girl a glare as well showing her a hand as well seeing if she had those special cards on her. Evie, nodded as she went into her pocket and pulls some out as well hands a couple to her in which this was going safe them money as well be used for special occasions.

Uma: "Aside from your boyfriend's act for getting stabbed as well beaten tons of times for money. Harry is up to something, and if Trick is involved them somebody is going get. You know."

Looking at the three of them in which she makes her finger look like a hook as well a gesture of Harry possibly going to try and hook someone. While a exaggerated like face of Trick going to either scare someone or choke them, in which Mal and Evie felt like that was somehow going happen. Thinking of a solution, Mal cracks her hands as well goes to the window and opens it. Closing her eyes, she takes some soothing breaths as well about to do something.

Mal: "From Hooky to Trick, a pair of thieves. Give us a sign, that where we can leave."

Making a spell as well rhyming at the same time, the three looked to see if whatever spell she spoke might happen. Waiting patiently, they heard something flapping to their door was none other then a pigeon. Hitting the ground it was chirping around the room as well covered in what looked like blue paint, Uma looked a bit upset of a small animal in her room flocking around like if it was headless.

Evie: "Poor birdie."

She spoke looking rather sad for it being covered in all that paint, to which Evie. Being nice soon whistles to the pigeon as suddenly it stops along with looking right at Evie. Bowing it's head, the small bird soon stood still for Evie to take a look at it seeing if there was something they could figure out as if this was a way to see where Harry and Trick were heading to.

Gil: "She speaks pigeon?"

Mal: "Well mostly bird, kind of a talent from Snow White. EQ had her learn the language so that one day, Evie could send a whole flock of birds at Snow White and her husband. Never got the chance."

Answering his question as Evie, being the bird translator was listening to it chirping to her let alone of nodding her head to the animal as well understanding it. The three waited seeing if they could get some answers, Evie continued to listen towards him let alone got shocked as well a bit upset.

Evie: "He escaped from some sort of hunting club. Bunch of jerks who hunt animals for fun, along with escaping. He was being used in a contest for the best hunter to get a trophy."

Figuring out where this bird came from, along with putting the pieces together. The two were heading to the hunter club and take that trophy, which meant only two things for a pair as dangerous as both Trickster and Harry Hook. Tons of gun shooting and blade fighting.

Uma: "Great, our boys getting in danger. As well possibly going steal something valuable. And now we, got to save them."

Thinking about it in which they all nodded, Uma decided to get a better look at this so called 'contest up on her laptop. Typing in any contests in Auradon along with it being around the area, she pulled up one which was called 'Great Huntsman Ordeal'. It was far off away from any public area as well on the outside of the kingdom. In a wooden cabin, these hunters were wearing different types of clothing along with almost being similar to Gaston's appearance.

Mal: "Well, I guess if were going to be heading in that place. We're going need some clothes, got something babe?"

Turning to Evie in which she smiled along with kissing her on the side of the check, this made Uma a bit grossed out on how cute they were being. As well noticing Gil who looked a bit worried for Harry, she knew there was something up but think he should tell him. The two needed to see what Mal and Evie had a plan for this, along with hopping it wouldn't humiliate her.

* * *

 _ **The Huntsman Ordeal Shack**_

Outside of the kingdom let alone from Auradon guards or any authority, was the huntsman ordeal shack. So far within the wooden log home was several men let alone them having different types of weapons which involved rifles, crossbows as well axes. They were all hunts in different manners, as well looked muscular and burly with beards showing off their manly like physic. Coming inside of the building was for out of hunters that gotten their attention, which was none other than Trick, Harry, Carlos and Jay as the four had disguises which made them look like hunters. They had some fur that was from Carlos's mom which was painted to match their signature colors, let alone having leather clothes as well some fake guns which were big as well showed them they were big game hunters.

Trick: "I've hunted the wolfs of the beast, has anyone else?!"

Shouting loud and proud pulling of a rather cocky like hunter's voice and attitude as this caused the other hunters inside who were taking about their hunts, as well drinking some ale to cheer for him as well the others. This made their presence to not be messed with, let alone showed they were not to be messed with.

Carlos: "Seriously?"

Asking his friend as Trick thought of it right out of his head as it was a good thing to say so that the men didn't give them a glare or look at them, pulling up his pants as well showing off his stuff. He and the others walked through the hallway as well noticing different animals being stuffed as well them having their guns leaning to the side, Harry using his sadistic like smile to make the other hunters intimidated from him so that they didn't ask them anything.

"Hey there, you call those muscles?!"

A hunter gesturing to Jay as the one that called him out was rather muscular like Jay as well flexed his muscles showing off. Jay, raised a eyebrow at this as well merely chuckled at how he was trying to show off. Jay, being a sportsman as well the most strongest in the gang. Walked over and seats down right in front of him, showing of his right arm as well how strong his arm looked. He challenges the man with a arm wrestling contest, in which the hunter man smirks as he accepts it.

Jay: "Well all I see from you is nothing but string. Let's see if it can't break."

Asking as the others looked rather surprised by this, everyone surrounded the two as well made the other VK boys in disguises go and watch. The manly arm wrestling started to which everyone was cheering on for the other hunter and Jay to win the match. Though unknowing to the four, they weren't the only ones that were fakes. The waitresses that were serving the meals, had that of the appearance of the Bimbettes along with a waiter. Mal, along with Uma and Evie were wearing that of Bimbettes disguise while Gil had on the waiter like uniform. They noticed the commotion to which it was the perfect time to see this trophy.

Uma: "You two owe me, big freaking time."

Feeling rather humiliated as well being in this dress, Mal smiled at the comment as the four saw that of the trophy room to which the four took their chance and head inside quickly. Lucky for them it was poorly guarded, they looked around seeing the different types of hunting trophy. Let alone of seeing the main trophy, which had large antlers along with it looking magnificent.

Evie: "Not exactly that grand, one time Trick made me a jewel diorama of a vulture. Terrified my mom, but he made it because I told him one time to get creative."

Remembering something that was more special then this hunting trophy, Gil looked at it as well admired how the antlers were long as well looking incredible. He walked over as well grabbed it as well looking at how shiny it was, however the moment was ruined by the doors opening in which the others thought it was some of the men. Though it wasn't but of Trick and the others, who were all wearing that of sausage necklaces as well getting some commotion coming from the back of them.

Jay: "That's the last time I ever arm wrestle those guys, their hands smell like barbeque sauce."

In which he wasn't exactly fond of it, suddenly the four noticed that of Mal and the others who were holding the trophy as well being the same place as they were. Along with wearing disguises which almost seemed like they were stealing the trophy as well.

Harry Hook: "Gil?"

Gil: "Harry?"

The two asked looking surprised at one another let alone being surprised at how they were in the same place, while Mal and Evie looked at Trick in which they glared at him with a stern look.

Evie: "I told you about several times, we don't take money from friends or jewelry."

Waving his finger at him let alone talking to him like if she was his boss, which technically she was in which the orange skin merely nodded as well tried to relax her.

Trick: "Yes, and I'm doing this for free. Along with being a cupid, and why are you and Mal are wearing Bimbette clothing? As well where were you hiding this from me?"

Asking her back another question as well loving his girls wearing these types of dresses in which wasn't fooling Evie as she wanted the truth. So she turned to Carlos as the white and black haired boy merely looked nervous seeing how Carlos had a bit of trouble holding secrets.

Harry hook: "Carlos, your not a wimp. Otherwise you get the hook."

Telling him he was strong enough as well threatening him at the same time, as everyone looked at Carlos. The anxiety that was building up made him bite his teeth, along with Harry looking at Gil as he had a rather honest like look as well curious. To which he sighs, seeing he hated these kinds of moments as well seeing Carlos was about to break.

Harry Hook: "Alright, dang it. I, was going hire Trick to help me get the trophy for Gil. Though he decided not to take the money cause, I told him that. I was doing to show that, I like him."

Announcing his feelings seeing how it seemed pointless, in which the girls looked rather surprised for it and even Gil. Uma, looked stunned herself as well didn't know that he had it in him to get Gil a present. Gil, was surprised by this as well looking at the trophy and at Harry.

Uma: "Seriously? You could have gotten him something which wasn't surrounded by a bunch. Of barbecue sauce men?"

Stopping her rather questionable sentence to which they looked at a whole group of hunters who looked rather upset. Especially at Jay who merely showed a honest smile as well putting his hands up. Along with one of them, getting a better look at them.

"Hey I know that guy, It's Gaston's boy. Should have known he'd still it since he's dad isn't a hunter anymore. Just a jughead."

Gesturing that ever since Gaston went after Belle, he lost his title as the greatest hunter and being nothing more then a jughead who thinks of his muscles and can't take a no for a answer. Trick, chuckled as he decided to take charge as well wave his finger at him.

Trick: "He's not stealing it, Harry is. Because the reason why are two things, one because the animals you hunted would make both Bambi and Dumbo come in here. With a whole zoo crew and stomp this place. Also, it is for consideration as well compassion, seeing how the trophy is for friendship as well bonding."

Delivering him that Harry, is giving him the trophy to show that he liked him. This made the men rather looked confused as well laugh out like a bunch of obnoxious drunks, the Vk merely give them a look let alone not being intimidated by how they thought these eight were going walk out with their trophy.

"Seriously? Eyeliner lad and meathead? Oh please, the only way that happen if they got their hands chomped off by beast and croc."

Insulting the two in which all the Vk, felt insulted let alone upset in which they cracked their knuckles let alone any accessories they had on them. Trick, removing some of his fake fur as well giving one of the men a sinister glare.

Trick: "Oh you best apologize now, otherwise all eight of us are going show you the difference between a group of wolves. And rabbis infested cougars."

Threatening him, however the lead hunter wasn't frightened let alone the other men. Instead of him going to throw the first punch, Harry looked at the trophy as well smiled at Gil. Gil, noticed the same look as well nodded seeing what he knew what was going happen. Throwing the trophy at the hunter, it broke into several pieces as well starting the fight. Trick handled the first pack while Jay, Carlos and even Mal and Uma went in as well taking some trophies as well hitting most of the hunters on the side of their heads.

Evie: "Congratulations Harry, never thought you had it in you to be the romantic type. If you ever need any help, I'd be happy to help."

Smiling to him while Harry, still felt a bit embarrassed as well felt like they were going look at him soft. Though Evie and the others knew he wasn't, to which Evie saw one of men coming as she elbows the man in the nose as well going to call for some Auradon reinforcements. While for Gil and Harry, decided to spend their first time as a couple taking on a bunch of animal hunters along with enjoying it together.

 _ **Later**_

After the whole hunter bash, both Harold and Ruby came in with some of the guards let alone cars to arrest the hunters seeing how the animals they hunted after was rare ones. Right by the doors was Harry and Gil, as the two looked at each other as well feeling nervous at how this was going to happen.

Gil: "Thank you, not a lot of people. Would, go there way to get something for me."

Being grateful to the hook VK in which Harry, tried to not blush at the nice comment but showed a small smile at Gil.

Harry Hook: "Well, it's couples act right? Get stuff and spend time. I'm not, a expert on that."

Trying to muster some words to which Gil couldn't help but smile at him. To which he gives him a small kiss on Harry's right check, that made Harry rather shocked as well felt it. The two looked at seeing Trick, getting a earful from Evie about dragging the others while Mal recording it seeing how it was funny. Along with Jay and Carlos looking at the trophies from the shack as they were going to be sent somewhere else, while for Uma. Saw her boys in which she smiled for them, apparently anyone could find a special somebody.

* * *

 ** _I like the idea of Harry and Gil being a couple, changes the whole idea of different couples. Also, they do look pretty nice together._**


	49. Ep 49-Say hello to the bad guys

_**Mal Pov:**_

 _ **"Not exactly how I'd anticipate that day going, with the whole almost getting mauled by a bunch of beard faced hunters. As well that of having Trick, be brought in as well tagging along Jay, Carlos as well that of Harry. To be wearing a bunch of fur, as well trying to get a gold trophy just for Gil because Harry likes him. Which I applaud as well everyone else since me and several people back on the isle, made a small bet. If Harry Hook would ever get a special somebody, which the one who won was that of Celia. I bet she used some voodoo card magic to figure it out who won this bet, however it's not so bad. It's good that Harry and Gil are a couple, which makes me wonder about a certain person. Hades, now I as well everyone who has read a Greek mythology book knows that the lord of the underworld isn't exactly fond of love and relationships. Though when he heard about me and Ben being together, he was OK since he was the king of Auradon as well a nice boy. However after some, changes as well me being with Evie and at least of all Trickster. He's right now on tour as well started his own club, Hades Ember. In which a lot of head banging VK attend it as well been on tour with his rock n roll music, so he hasn't heard about my recent change. But my mother? That's a whole other story."**_

* * *

 _ **Evie's 4 hearts cottage**_

Within the cottage was Mal who was in her room, looking at that of a komodo dragon to which. It was Maleficent, during the past few months and days Mal's mom has begun to accept her daughter's choice in not being fully evil. To where the dark fairy mother slowly changed, in the beginning she was gecko. To where she turned into that of a medium size lizard, and now to that of a komodo dragon. So it was progress, though Mal knew her mother still had a tendency to eat that of small mice and meat like if she was a dragon. So Mal had to keep extra mind on her, right now they were having a conversation of her relationship situation between herself as well with Evie and Trick.

Mal: "Now I understand that, this has been rather new to you. Trust me, I get it. Not exactly the choice I thought I make, but I want to be happy. Seeing how that your getting happy, your out of your box."

Trying to explain that she has felt better then ever since she decided to be with Evie, while Trick was a added mix since he's able to make her laugh. The reptile, merely blinked it's eyes at her as well moving around slowly around Ma'ls bed.

Mal: "OK, so I may have not told everyone about it. But it's my laugh, so far nobody cares about it. So far nothing bad has happened, well only that of encountering Mad Maddy as well furthering my training from Merlin."

Bringing up a fact about that her magic has been becoming stronger, as well that she's using them more on jobs. Such as going on her own 'adventures' which required her to handle problems that require her wicked touch.

Mal: "Yes, I know doing being hired as a hired mercenary isn't the way of Maleficent. But, I'm kind of good at hurting people. Well the ones that need to be hurt, but hey. I have to do something I enjoy right? And I'm also doing portraits for several museums. So I'm getting paid, twice."

Showing two fingers of her getting money for her talents in both using her magic as well doing several portraits of famous people while putting her own style to them. It showed with making Maleficent's living arrangements for her new form more comfortable, since the dragon now had a small environment to walk around and sleep in by the side of Mal's bed. She didn't know what else to say to her mom since if she was in her human form, she would go off on Mal for making this choice seeing how it wasn't exactly normal. Even by villain standards, though the only thing that the small dragon was doing was looking outside of the window.

Mal: "Mom, you know you can't go outside. Last time that happened, you ate most of Doug's bug collection he brought over to show Trick. Both of them passed out."

Thinking of a memory of that Maleficent trampling over the dwarf's small bug container and eating his bugs, this made both the dwarf as well Trickster faint. Luckily Mal was able to record to it, though right now she was the only one that knew about her new relationship. As Mal was going to talk to her mother, her nose begin to smell that of sulfur as well of souls.

Mal: "Wait, that can't be."

Realizing what the smell was to which she soon realized that who it was, groaning at who it might be she quickly places Maleficent back in her small home as well heads to the living room. She looks around to see Evie, as her blue haired girlfriend was right now reading some fashion magazines which was about the latest styles which was from Ariel and Jasmine.

Evie: "You know I'm a fan of these women, but seriously? I can make their clothing as twice as villainous then what these are."

Showing a bit of jealousy as while her clothes were still getting credit, they weren't getting popularity to which Auradon still enjoyed seeing that of royalty like clothing. Mal, walked over and gave her comforting hug seeing that she didn't like seeing Evie upset.

Mal: "Hun, we might be in some trouble. Because I smell a whole lot of underworld trouble, where's Trickster?"

Asking her to know if she happened to have any information on where their boyfriend might be at, to where she was going to respond right away. Until the door burst open in a fiery blue like fire, this made the two alerted as well jumping right out as well looking who it was. They quickly look to see that of Mal's uncle Hades, the god of the underworld as well the one that looked over Mal when she was little. Before he left her when she was little, along with throwing in two people that were the kingdom's best fighters as well people who can handle any situation. Trickster and Harold, the demigod of Hercules and Meg on the ground as well smiling like fire.

Trick: "Honey's? Uncle's here."

He spoke being rather burnt while Harold, was the same as the two were covered in black covered charcoal seeing how the two had possibly encountered the god and possibly beaten.

Hades: "Hi niece, and Evie. Your mother says Hi by the.."

Before the underworld god make his greeting, both him and Mal were shocked to see Evie grabbing a baseball bat as well swinging it right at him. The man moved back looking rather shocked at the sight of the evil queen's girl coming at him, she must have gotten a lot of Trick's personality for getting violent.

Evie: "I'm so sick of seeing my man getting burned, stabbed as well shot at. Though that was one time when he was with Gamma and Miley cause that whole warehouse ambush. But also, I'm sick of getting this cottage covered in dirt!"

Showing a rather explosive like attitude right at the god, which made both Mal and Hades shocked to see this outburst from her. Harold, still able to keep conscious as well not exactly beaten. He gets up and stands between the two to try and stop the blue haired VK from going off on each other.

Harold: "Hang on, Hades fond us during a crime scene. We were handling several arsonists trying to steal some fireworks, Trick convinced Hades to light up the rockets so the men couldn't have them. To which, lead us to this."

Explaining why they were covered in the black like smoke residue as well why Evie, saw that of several knives in his back. And Hades didn't exactly need to use weaponry to handle himself, he is a god after all. Trick, getting up merely removed his mask as well walked to the kitchen as Mal merely sighs as well allows Hades to make himself at home while Harold walked over as well watching his grandfather's uncle.

Mal: "Hey E? Where'd did you get that bat?"

Asking her seeing how she's never seen Evie with a sport instrument, it was from Jay seeing how that Evie wasn't exactly a fan of using a sword or any of Trick's weapons in the house. A baseball bat seemed more, safer. The purple haired girl merely nodded to her as they headed to the kitchen, to see what exactly Hades was doing here as well waiting for Trick to get redressed so that they could figure out what was going on.

 _ **Later**_

After the strange arrival of the god of the underworld, Mal and Evie were in the kitchen with Hades. As well with Harold, as the four were right now having some tea while for Hades was drinking black coffee.

Hades: "I heard rumors, about you throwing away your crown to be with Evie. Wanted to see if that was true, and see how your living with her as well. Him."

Nudging his head to the Oogie Vk as well showing his head lite on fire, seeing how he might be annoyed that the most toughest girl he knows as well seen raised by the mistress of evil. Is dating not only a crazed burnt victim, but the bastard son of Oogie Boogie. Seeing how the first time he met the young boy, he was able to home make fire crackers from Hook's gun powder as well several small boxes to freak him out in his own home. Mal, merely sighs at how Hades hated the thought as she drank her cup in several seconds without even taking a breather as Mal placed the cup on the table.

Mal: "Hades, I get it. My friends get it, Ben's get it and even Beast get's it. But this is my choice, as well the fact that with me no longer being queen. I could possibly have a normal life, or rather. Somewhat average life seeing how I'm still practicing how I'm practicing my magic."

To where she exhibits it by waving her hand, without even saying a spell to where Mal placed the cup within the sink showing off to her uncle of how she was getting stronger. Hades, merely nodded seeing how she was being self conscious as well not so dramatic like she was when he saw her after so long. Mal looked more, in control. As well free from that of royalty duties, seeing how with this out of her hair. Mal's magic might become much as strong as her mother's along with her father's.

Hades: "Needless to say, it's your life. But, there some things you got to be responsible for. Such, as in you helping me out with my place."

Telling them the reason why he came here, the three looked to see that of a flyer which was that of a foreclosure to his club. 'Hades Ember', a place where most of the most wicked VK and other types of villains attend to show of their skills. As well allows them to prove themselves that are not to be messed with, and it was being shut down.

Harold: "Although Auradon has accepted the Isle of the lost, Hades club has. Attracted some attention, which is in the form of well..."

He stopped as the demigod pulled out a phone, with that of several images of a familiar face which made her groan upset like. Evie got curious to see that of Mad Maddy, who was skulking about at the wall as well with two other familiar people which she has seen before. Slug and Dough boy, the three had formed their own gang as well looking for recruits at Hades club.

Evie: "The reason why his club is being closed? Is because of her? That's not right."

Hades: "Well these scaredy cats don't want to have another 'evil' Audrey. So they want to close my place, I mean. I can go back to the underworld but this is my club. And I'm not going let some royal dirt bags close my.."

He was going to lose his cool, as well burn the roof of Evie's house until suddenly out of nowhere was that of some water being squirted in his face. The water was from that of a small water gun which the others look to see that of Trick, who had no mask as well wearing a tank top as well some sweat pants as he merely chuckled at the underworld god.

Trick: "Sorry, but I'm kind of a squirter when I see some rather exciting things. Which includes a god losing his mind over the fact that a Vk is making her own gang."

Making a joke as well talking about the fact that Mad Maddy is forming her own VK crew at Hades club, to where this would cause more ruckus between that of the kingdom and the isle. Adam would no doubt want to have a handle on this and make sure no other big bad would come up to try and be a threat.

Harold: "Well in any case we should stop her from making this gang, whoever she rounds up will no doubt will be dangerous seeing how she has magic. So maybe we should check it out."

The hero suggested seeing how they should check it out, see if the rumor was true and no doubt possibly Maddy would be coming at Mal or anyone in their own agenda of wickedness. Mal, remained silent seeing how this could be bad. If she was able to find that of Dough boy and Slug to make them join her gang, then it be possible to convince others to stand with her. Not a lot of people on the isle are so keen to change, as being evil was strong as magic itself.

Hades: "So then niece, think you can help your uncle out?"

Showing a somewhat generous smile to her as well the others, the purple haired girl merely remained silent not knowing if this would be exactly a good idea. Though she looked to Evie, has she had a concern facing seeing if Maddy was forming a Vk crew that cared for themselves and true wickedness, then they should do something. Trick, he merely nodded seeing how he might wanted to get payback at the two seeing how they embarrassed him as well escaped when he was with David.

Mal: "For the love of Chernabog, fine. But if it's some kind of scheme to split up me from Evie and Trick, then I'll seriously put my magic to the test against you."

Feeling like it was some sort of trap seeing that Hades wasn't exactly good, though he merely nodded seeing how he could feel her magic getting stronger. Trick, getting excited rushed to the phone to call some people that could help out as they were going to a god's club tonight.

* * *

 ** _Hades Ember-Night time_**

On the isle, right across the side as well near the darkest corner was that of Hades club. Walking through the doors was that of Mal, who was leading in her friends who looked around the place. The club was known for attracting almost every kind of being, from human to goblin, to witch and even goon. The people noticed that of Mal and the rotten core as it showed from Evie, Jay, Carlos and Trick with that of two not so welcomed people. Which was Harold and Ruby, since they were both heroes. Jay, merely smirked as he grabbed took a blood shot cup from someone showing he didn't go soft. Drinking it in one gulp, the people went silent as he soon crushes the cup and throws it into a trash can.

Jay: "Scum of the isle, drinks on us!"

He shouted showing a bag of gold and throwing it to the bartender to the side as the crowd merely shouted for him as well the rotten core. Mal, smiled at him seeing how that was a smart move.

Ruby: "Are you sure that's not going make that guy want to start a brawl here?"

Carlos: "Not exactly, Jay has a reputation here for being a barroom brawl champ. Look."

Answering the blonde haired heroine as he pointed at several portraits on the 'wall of pain'. As it showed Jay, during the past sixteen years beating up some of the toughest people here as well with a smile on his face. Harold, merely waved to some of the individuals who merely gave him a dirty look. Trick, walked up to his side as well tapped to his shoulder seeing how he couldn't act like his dad.

Trick: "Hey wonder junior jr. You can't exactly be good, although the kingdom and the isle have become roommates. Were still trying to coop with the fact that were sharing with you goodies, so ugh. Just chill."

Advising him to do so as the demigod merely nodded, everyone looked around and decided to play it cool. They walked around the inside of the club while not trying to draw that much attention to the people, Evie looked around to see if she didn't see anyone she knew. To the corner of her eye was a Vk girl, she had light dark skin as well that of a jaguar like fashion sense with her having her nails that was styled both black and yellow. Eyes that were light blue with jaguar pupils, along with dark brown clothing which was similar to that of Claw's leather type style of clothing.

Evie: "La?"

Asking herself seeing how this was the child of the queen of the jaguar's, named after her mother. La had a knack for causing trouble as well being known as the 'feline fatale' on the island. She was walking to a table that was in the back of the club, there was that of Maddy along with her two new members. Dough boy and Slug. Also walking over to the table was someone else, the blue hair girl was able to recognize the other one quite well. Ginny Gothel, having the same green eyes like her mother's along with a stole cape from Maleficent. She walked to Mad Maddy's table as they looked like quite the crew. Looking at the side, Evie's eyes turn to Mal to where this made her look at the table.

Mal: "Give me a break will ya?"

Asking herself seeing the group, Maddy noticed the purple haired girl as she raised a cup to her. This, made the dark fairy Asgardian merely sigh seeing how that she would have to visit them, walking over to the table. Her 'friends' looked at Mal ready to strike at her, seeing how they all had a thorn to pick at her.

Mad Maddy: "Nice to see you again Mal, glad to see you here where every villain belongs."

Encouraging her about that with the time that Mal as well the others have spent time on Auradon, that the isle is where they belong. Mal, nodded as she noticed as well knew this was where she grew up.

Mal: "Well, seeing how your here. As well making a crew, I had to stop by. As well glad to see both La and Ginny doing well, been a while hasn't it. Eh cub?"

Looking at La seeing how the jaguar like Vk merely lets out a growl, her mother and Maleficent had a type of small rivalry with that of animal minions. While Ginny, had a grudged at Evie seeing how the two battled for being the fairest. Which lead to Evie hitting her with a high heel.

La: "Better, cause now I know what it looks like when it comes to falling from paradise. From marrying a king to going with a fashion designer and psycho, what's wrong? Ben got to much fur to snuggle with?"

Making a comeback at her, Mal merely made her eyes glow seeing how that this wasn't going to end well. Though Maddy, stopped them seeing how that they weren't here to fight. Just to meet one another, whistling to one of the waiters she orders both her and Mal two heavy blood shots.

Mad Maddy: "I know, that Hades called you here because his club might close because of me. But this won't happen, cause I already got them. Your looking, at the new face of evil. The Cabal."

Thinking of a team name for them, Mal merely chuckled at the sound of it. It almost sounded like the name her dad had dealt with, a group of costumed people with names as well powers. By the side was Trick and the others, waiting to make a move. Though she merely waves a hand at them telling them to not do anything.

Mal: "So then, what's next? Try and conquer the kingdom? Because will stop you. Seeing how that with how many 'friends' me and the others have made. I'd advised you, don't try it."

Being as 'friendly' as possibly as the waiter came by with their drinks, the two girls looked at each other as well holding their cups as well cheering to one another. Taking a full gulp, they drank it all as well slammed it onto the table. Maddy, stood up as well whistled to her grew seeing how they stayed here long enough.

Mad Maddy: "Well, your friends aren't exactly that scary. Besides, I still got more friends who love to play dirty then yours can."

Expressing that the four with her might not be the only ones with her, this made Mal concern not knowing who was with her. They moved out as well passing by several people, as well making their way out of the club. Harold, along with Ruby and Trick rushed out to try and stop them. Though right as the three got out, the five villains made a quick disappearance in a instant.

Trick: "Freaking teleportation, it's always teleporting with these people. I tried to ask Wade if he could give me his belt, but no. Cause my mom forbid it, think I'll do something stupid with it."

Complaining about this knack for people to leave in a instant without leaving a trace, coming out of the club was Mal and the others who looked around to see if Maddy was around. They turned to Mal seeing how she was the only one who came to talk to them.

Harold: "So, what did she say?"

Asking Mal seeing how if they should prepare for the worst, though the purple haired VK girl didn't know seeing how for every VK on the isle. Their intentions was both mysterious, as well extremely unpredictable.

Mal: "Well, they have a team name. The Cabal, and they might want to cause trouble for us. Seeing how we have stopped them several times, as well might have more people on their team."

Giving them a brief summary of what was the deal, this made them all rather surprised at this. Along with that hearing Maddy making her own crew, was not exactly a good thing.

Jay: "Well, that sucks."

Summing up that this was not going be so good, along with that they would need to be up their A game if they were going to be face to face, with the Cabal.


	50. Ep 50-I'm your girl

_**Trick Pov:**_

 _ **"The Cabal? Are you for real? This has to be, the best thing to ever happen to me! I mean, yeah the kingdom might be screwed as well possibly might be on high alert due to the fact that Gamma might be right and this dark threat. Is a group of other VK who are aren't exactly fond of Auradon, can't blame them. But I get to finally fight my own group of villains! Do you know what this means? I can send myself, Evie, Mal's and the other's popularity sky rocket as the most bad ass anti heroes ever in the kingdom. Move over Hercules! Adios Aladdin and Bonn voyage Adam, cause will be the ones in the spotlight. However, there is a matter I'm thinking about. The team roster, now we have Maddy and Mal who are considered rivals as well that of equal to power. Ginny and Evie because their mom's tried to make them into beauty queens and now are also rivals, Dough boy and Jay because they represent the muscle, but I think Dough boy's arch nemesis would be vegetarian and a yoga mat. Also there's Carlos and Slug, both of them quite smart in their own territories as well are clever. And La? best bet is Freddie since they both have, a rather vixen look. Which leaves, me, alone. Ah crap! I have no nemesis on the team!"**_

* * *

 _ **Evie 4 hearts Cottage**_

Mal was right now in her room looking on her laptop about the news of this 'Cabal' team that was now coming out of the shadows of the Isle. Looking up on Maddy and the others, they were right now on the news of making their own logo as well spraying it across that of Ben's billboard which said 'All can in peace'. Which the words was written over said 'Forever Evil'. Meaning that no matter how much has changed, evil would always linger in the hearts of everyone in Auradon.

Mal: "Sheesh, how come everyone has to be dramatic these days?"

Asking about Maddy's presence as well making herself as well her gang known to the kingdom, continuing to look through the laptop she heard the door opened to see that of her girlfriend Evie. Who looked stressed as well upset, walking over to the bed she prop herself by Mal's waist as Mal could tell something was wrong. Seeing her distress, Mal placed her laptop on the side as well attend to the worried blue haired maiden in distress.

Mal: "Ok, who made you upset? Was it Trick again? I told him to not walk in the house being covered in arrows, I know how getting blood out of the carpets get you angry."

Thinking that Trick might have gotten her a bit cranky, though that wasn't it to which Evie looked up at Mal as if she didn't know what was the real reason.

Evie: "No, it's because were hosting the dinner party with our parents? After we attended Hades club, my mom was able to visit me. As well wanted to come over, she's bringing over the others and right now I'm trying to get everything perfect and it's seriously make my head run."

Feeling really annoyed that while Evil Queen was glad that her daughter was making clothing, as well showing off her fairness to the world along with being wicked at the same time. Her coming here was like if royalty was coming over, along with being that of a perfect host. Mal, looking over her amazing blue hair could smell that of baking flower as well spices.

Mal: "Is Trick helping you?"

Asking pretty much the obvious since he would do whatever she needed as well to help her be happy, Evie looked up at Mal with a look seeing how that was a really cautious question. Since the way he helped her was getting the supplies for the dinner, along with doing the lawn outside to which the two women could see the lawn cut as well bushes trim.

Evie: "Yes, but right now I'm stressed about impressing my mom. As well that, I don't know what to say when she learns about us."

Which was now making sense now since it wasn't just being a good hostess, it was that Evie had another love in her life. As well that it was the most obscure relationship ever since there's never been three people dating each other. Even villains weren't known of the concept, Mal brings her up as well look in her eyes as well holds her hands showing she was here for Evie.

Mal: "E, you have it covered as well the best host that doesn't need a bunch of fairy godmothers to help you. Besides, you got me to help you out with the dinner."

Confirming that she was going to help Evie with this, along with making sure everything was ready for her and the other's parents arrival. Getting herself up as well Evie, her eyes glowed green in which she soon opened the door with magic as they were going to get right to work.

Mal: _"You know I got it, I got it, You know I got it. I'm your girl."_

Singing about she was Evie's girl as they walked through the hallway and making it into the kitchen, she saw a lot of utensils as well of stuff around that still needed preparations. Mal's eyes glowed to as with ease, she waved her finger making everything float around the place getting everything up to pace as well giving Eve a helping hand.

Mal: _"Every time you miss the beat and life pulls you under, when you need your rhythm back I'll be your drummer."_

Grabbing several spoons from the counter hitting them to side of the pans that were right now being scrubbed across the side, as well making several plates that had food be put in their designated area's. Sure Evie had tried to have a normal life with her two lovers, though it was never that much a issue of using magic to make things easier around the house.

Mal: _"No matter where you're coming from I'll see your true colors. Oh, ooh, ooh. Oh, oh, ooh, ooh!"_

Looking to Evie as she knew who what kind of VK she was, as Mal looked at how her girlfriend was making everything look easy. Evie walked to the side as well saw how there were some fruits falling from the bowls that Mal's magic couldn't hold.

Evie: _"If you come undone, I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on."_

Catching each of the fruits as well throwing them back into the bowl, as well making sure things were alright as well ready for the evening. Mal, laughed seeing how Evie had her back. The two headed into the living to see it still a bit of a mess, as they combine both of their skills to make it perfect for when the parents arrived to the home.

Mal: _"I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming. You know I got it, I got it, You know I got it I'm your girl. I'll be whatever you need, call me and I'll come running. You know I got it, I got, you know I got it I'm your girl."_

The two Vk's moved around the living room with grace as well swiftness as they used the singing to motivate them, along with Mal's magic was able to straighten everything out. Evie, smiled at how everything was looking to which decides to try and mess with Mal. She decides to spin towards Mal to see if she could catch, luckily she did as the purple haired girl merely chuckled at how Evie can be when she's happy.

Mal: _"I'm a little bit sunshine, a little bit starlight."_

Waving a finger in the back, which at that very moment she was able to turn the sky from day to night. Along with turning back to it's natural state, this was a surprising feat which might have been possible with how Mal's emotions were feeling. To which the two continued their dance across the cottage.

Mal: _"Sometimes when my halo slips I dance on the wild side. No matter where you're coming from I know what it feels like. Oh, ooh, ooh Oh, oh, ooh, ooh."_

Going to the side as well doing a angelic pose for Evie, as the blue haired girl did that of a seductive devil lingering around her. As the two did some sly moves across the side trying to out dance each other.

Evie: _"If you come undone I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on and on!"_

Singing to her as well putting some rhythm to it, as well going to the television set as well putting on some music. The two soon stood on the couch as well jumping up and down continuing the song and dancing together.

Mal: _"I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming. You know I got it, I g-got it, You know I got it I'm your girl. I'll be whatever you need, call me and I'll come running. You know I got it, I got, you know I got it I'm your girl."_

Adding some dance moves as Evie saw a small a small dirt spot on a vase she got from Lonnie, Mal watches as she was going to clean it up. She smiled at how Evie would want to make sure things were perfect, however she accidentally falls off the couch. Though Evie, after cleaning the vase was able to catch her in the nick of time which Mal didn't except.

Evie: _"And if the road gets rough, I'm gonna be hanging tough. Yeah, yeah, yeah."_

Placing her on the ground as well making sure she looked alright, Mal stopped seeing that she was alright as she took Evie through her design room. It looked a bit of a mess with how it was scattered with papers as well of supplies, Evie looked a bit embarrassed seeing how her work was getting to her.

Mal: _"You can get lost sometimes, I'll be your neon sign, yeah, yeah. Cause I'm your girl."_

Complementing her on she had her back, clapping her eyes she was able to rearrange the sketches as well almost everything around the designing room back to it's original as well fair self. Evie, merely looked at her seeing that Mal was now just showing off.

Mal: _"You know I got it, I got it. I'm your girl."_

Evie: _"If you come undone I'll be the one to make the beat go on and on."_

Mal: _"Be the one, to make the beat go on and on!"_

Singing at each other along as well doing some moves, they decided to head outside to enjoy the fresh air. As well that to enjoy with how far they had come to get where they are now, from being the children of dangerous villains to that of anti based heroes who were living together as well with a boy that treated them as the queens they knew they were.

 _"I'll be your A to the Z even if trouble's coming. You know I got it, I g-got it, You know I got it I'm your girl. I'll be whatever you need, call me and I'll come running. You know I got it, I got, you know I got it I'm your girl."_

Finishing the song as well seating by that of a swing chair set, as well laugh a bit at how long it has been since they had a duet together. This really help out Evie as she could help but cuddle next to Mal, the green eyed girl smiled never imagining being this close to her. Though the two felt a rather strange presence, turning to the side was Trick who was right now wearing a collared shirt with that of a Halloween typed look along with him holding a phone which the red light was on.

Trick: "Oh, don't mind me my ladies. I was ugh, recording this. So, I could capture the moment. Of seeing you two together."

Trying to justify his reason of taping this special moment, though soon enough they rushed after him so they could try and delete what he recorded. Trick, giggled at how bit as he headed to his 'office. Mal and Evie caught up to him to where they looked at a somewhat disturbing sight, it looked like that of a conspiracy room with several sticky notes on the wall. As well different types of colored lines that were connected to different individuals that he has encountered, along with that of friends as well enemies. Along with one more piece which made this even weirder, a spot that said 'Nemesis' right over it.

Evie: "Do we, even want to know?"

Asking her boyfriend trying to figure out this strange like presentation, Trick walked over to the side as well pulled down that of a slide. Which showed that of some kindergarten like drawings of the Rotten core, which involved Mal and the others. As well the Mad Maddy and the Cabal, as well Trick. Who was on the side line waving at them with a sad like look.

Trick: "It's a vigilante anti hero thing, or basically that I'm envious about the idea that my two girlfriends. Friends have arch enemies that match each other so well, while I'm on the sidelines because I'm to dangerous to have anyone to play with."

Sounding a bit upset as they saw the numerous people that he had faced, from Oogie boogie to Gamma, to Zevon as well to Red Devil. They were either incarcerated, killed or turned to friends. Evie, walked over to her man's side as well wrapped her arms around him as well letting Trick smell her freshen blue hair which the scent made him forget about this jealousy.

Evie: "Well I play with you, along with that it's good. Because if there was another big bad, that means they have to deal with us. Right Mal?"

Looking to Mal as the boogie boy turned to her as well seeing her response, they saw how the purple haired girl crossed her arms at this very moment. However she saw how the two were pouting at her, in which Mal sighs as well nods a bit.

Mal: "I guess, but I prefer only one mad Vk then two. Also, I don't actually think there is someone that can handle. Besides, if you really want a challenge. Then get ready, cause Evil Queen is coming and she'll poison you if you don't have your act straight."

Expressing that Evie's mother, along with the others would be coming over to eat with them. As well seeing of how far had things went through, as well wanting to know what will happen to them. Mal walked out to get ready as well Maleficent since she would be attending the party, Trick looked a bit cautious at how Evil Queen still had misgivings on him being with her daughter.

Trick: "Did you know that one of the reasons why I like Mal was because of her witty humor? Because it matches that of my charisma."

Looking to Evie as the blue haired girl merely chuckle as well kissing the side of his check in which she was going get something on for the event. Trick, gets up seeing how he should get ready as well seeing how he needed to be on his game. As well looking at the slide, he should think about tonight then his nemesis search. Cause if he didn't, then the only nemesis he would worry about is his possible mother in law.

* * *

 _ **Evening**_

After calling over Carlos and Jay plus Dude, they were all fully dressed as well ready to see their parents. Though this time with them on their territory. Trick, was also nervous as well seeing that Evie's mom was coming over. Felt like she might poison him, right now however he needed to be ready. As well at least show that he was a man to care for both her and Mal, seeing how taking care of two VK women was no small task. The five villain kids waited outside for their parents as they were silently anxious to see the others.

Jay: "Out of the most of us, who feel's like there sweating seeds?"

Making a joke about Trick's feeling of how Grimhilde still didn't like that he was dating his daughter, for Maleficent it was possible since he wasn't exactly good along with evil. Though for the queen, it was about seeing if Evie got a man that would treasure her like a queen as well make sure she get a room for herself. Sure that Evil Queen saw how he treated Evie with the love that make plenty of princes jealous, though he didn't know that was enough.

Mal: "Well its just a dinner party, along with that. It's also to help us know whats going to happen to our folks, as well that they want to know about the situation we are in."

Expressing about that this Cabal was on the isle, along with possibly getting the attention of their parents. So they would eventually pay them a visit as well ask them questions, as well possibly blame Trick since he's the one that stirs up trouble. Suddenly, they begun to hear that of a familiar type engine sound which was the sound of Cruella's car.

Dude: "Is that a lion?"

Asking Carlos not knowing what kind of sound it was making, to which they looked at the side seeing that of a Bugatti car that was similar to Carlos's mom's car. Apparently their parents were coming in style, all of them waited silently to which the five saw the three infamous villains coming out. From Jafar wearing his sultan like wardrobe as well holding his signature cobra staff, to Cruella wearing her fur jacket which was black and white. To finally that of the Evil Queen, who was wearing a much more modern type formal wear to match her original look.

Evil Queen: "Evie!"

She squealed looking excited to see her as well Evie, in which the mother rushed over to hug her beautiful blue haired daughter. As the two engaged, the others did so with their parents glad to see them again since it's been a while for most of them seeing each other. While for Mal and Trick, remained in the back seeing how their parents were here and not here.

Jafar: "Your still getting strong looking as ever, you've been getting the gold?"

Asking his son which Jay gave him a look seeing how the thief was interested in playing the game as he gave him a look, which made Jafar laugh a bit as he wanted to tease Jay. While for Cruella, being the mother was looking at his face seeing if he was still being able to look as stylish as she would. Along with admiring Dude, as the dog looked a bit worried thinking she might turn him into a purse.

Trick: "It's nice, seeing the folks. At least you all get to see them everyday."

Feeling a little jealous that his friends as well girlfriends could visit them, though he couldn't due to his dad Oogie being dead. Along with his mother in a another world, as well having no communication to see them. Mal, felt the same way since her father was from his parents world. As the three parents finished with being pleasant with their children, they looked at Trick and Mal.

Cruella: "Now enough all the mushy self, where's the food?!"

Sounding rather excited as well freaking out Trick, to which she had to be the only one to make Trick feel uncomfortable. Mal found it really funny, as well that if this welcoming was rather quite interesting. Then what would them having dinner would be like.

 _ **Later**_

Inside of the house, was everyone gathering around a table which was large enough for all of them. Especially that of Maleficent, which the Komodo dragon as well mistress of evil was on a sitting stool as well with everyone. Coming to the table was that of Evie, who was having walking right to the table where everyone was as well placing down a homemade lasagna that she got from Lena as she seats by Mal and Trick.

Evil Queen: "My doesn't this look fabulous? As well that it was done by my Evie."

Praising her about how she didn't forget her cooking skills, to which the others nodded as well saw how proud the queen was of her daughter. There was a set of different types of meals for each of them which was salad, meat, fruits as well different types of drinks for them all.

Evie: "Well I did had help from Trick, he did get some of the meat. And no, he didn't hunt any animals. He cares for them the same as I."

Referring that he bought the food, as well didn't hunt it. Trick, chuckled uneasy seeing how that he was no hunter. But that laugh made the queen glare at him silent like, as this happened everyone begun to notice Maleficent eating her meat. Jafar, couldn't help but chuckle at that she was devouring the meat like if she was in her dragon form.

Jafar: "You know, the last time I saw her eat like that. Was when she was pregnant with Mal, burned a entire farm house and ate the cow meat. Made my snake form look like a vegetarian."

Bringing up a memory which the parents laughed at, though for the VK thought it was a bit upset. As well that Trick, merely shuttered a little as that was when Mal was in her stomach. Along if one day that Maleficent came back into her actual proper form, then he would have to watch his back for sure. Continuing to eat, Carlos wanted to start off with a ice breaker seeing how it was nice to see them all together in one room.

Carlos: "So, mom. Anything new?"

Cruella: "Darling, everything is just amazing. I'm now in the middle of giving some impressive makeover's to some Auradonians that are fascinated by my hair. As well of my coats."

Answering her son which sounded good, though the coat part was a bit worrisome since her and coats didn't mix so well. The others were also looking over the isle making sure that nothing was happening, though with the rumors of the Cabal. They might want to ask straight to main subject turning to Mal and Trick.

Jafar: "Not exactly desiring to bring bad news but. This 'Cabal' that was coming up, this isn't something we should worry about right?"

Looking at them with a sly as well malicious like look like if it was the same one that he would use on subjects as well turn them into slaves, Mal. Using her green eyes to protect herself merely gives the former vizier the same look.

Mal: "No, it's just some VK like us. As well with powers that we can handle, not like Oogie. Audrey or even my mom, no offense."

Turning to her reptile mother apologizing really quickly seeing that Maleficent was also getting smarter, EQ looked at the Oogie boy as Trick. Was right now cutting some salad trying to whistle in a harmless manner, though right now he could feel his throat getting tight as well like if a dagger was being aimed right at him.

Trick: "Boy, this salad is. Quite filling, as well healthy."

Thinking of a topic that could help drive the conversation somewhere else, however it didn't work as Evie decided to try and bring it to a friendly like conversation.

Evie: "Ok, let's get to the basic. Maddy, has formed a somewhat VK gang that will possibly try and. Cause trouble, but they might just do stuff like we did. If they wanted to try and takeover, they deal with all of us."

Confirming that they handle the problem, Evil Queen could tell that it was true along that her daughter was strong enough. In which she chuckled quite villainous like which made them all look at her not alarmed by this new type of evil coming.

Evil Queen: "I know you will my dear, but what I'm curious. Is about if your sleeping together in bed."

Going straight for the bullet making both Evie and Mal nervous, to where they didn't say anything to which the whole room went dead silent. Jay, coughed a bit when he heard that to which they all looked at him seeing what he might say.

Jay: "Yeah, the fact that their all living together would mean that they would be. So to be fair, he did it with Evie and Mal."

Answering for her which made everyone seriously loose it, especially that of Evil Queen as she let out a horrific scream as well rushing straight at Trick. Surprising everyone, the mother quickly grabbed him by the neck as well raised him up to the wall. Evie, was shocked but knew that she would act like this. Mal, did her best to not laugh though also knew the Evil Queen might kill him, though at least she didn't use a knife.

Trick: "I, used. Protection, as well. Didn't, make, the first move."

Straining through the chocking as Evie explained it as well to her about that she was the one who wanted to do it, everyone was doing their best to calm down the queen. Though soon enough, the queen stopped as she moved back as well needing a second as the VK and villains saw how she needed to get that out of her system.

Evie: "Mom!"

Sounding both embarrassed as well upset at her mother, however in her fairness that the idea of Trick being near the two girls in a house made her rather upset.

Evil Queen: "I'm sorry dear, it's just. I never expect that, the person you'd be with would be with a monster. Though, I was considered one myself. I just, needed to let that out."

Apologizing for her action which Evie could see through mother's eyes as it was true, along with a small sense of fear that her baby girl was in the hands of a Oogie. To show that she was fine, Evie merely gave her a small hug confirming that if she was living with Trick. She'll still be her evil princess, the mother merely smiled as well looked at Mal. Seeing that at least she had someone who could handle their man, Mal walked over to see if Trick was alright in which he raised his thumb showing he was ok.

Mal: "You didn't try to stop her? Why's that?"

Trick: "Because, she's my mother in law. It be wrong to do anything, as well. I have to treat, as well Maleficent with respect."

Responding to his wicked girlfriend seeing how underneath that orange terrifying face, he had the heart of a prince. Which Mal couldn't help but hug him at the side, soon enough they looked at Evil Queen as she looked at Trick. The Oogie, merely showed her a smile as well a hand to her.

Trick: "I would never do anything to harm your daughter, I love her. As well Mal, as well ready to do whatever it takes to show my worth to them."

Sounding serious to her, which the queen could tell it was the truth. As well not something that he could come up with to avoid her wrath, she shook his hand as the Villains and Vk around looked relieved that things were settled peacefully. Seeing that they were done with their dinner, they would try to relax in the living room. As well enjoy the company they all have together, since they were a rather odd as well dangerous family. Which Trick, was glad to have.


	51. Ep 51-Same Trick, New Tune

_**"Auradon, the shining example of where kings and queens unite to make a better tomorrow. As well, it being completely bland! But oh, might you ask, 'who would say something about a land full of happiness, joy as well brings everyone together?'. Answer, the one, the only, orange skin VK nut job who enjoys long walks as well showing off his dance skills in a bar fight full of orcs. Trickster! Oh how I missed you all, especially the fact that you thought me and the gang were done. Please, after how much happened as well the barrier being down. You'd think that things be more easier as well everyone having a wonderful life, but screw that crap! If you people haven't noticed, this whole country is still full of criminals as well people who want to have their piece of Auradon and try to be the next big bad. Well sorry, but my piece is sweet and spicy. Meaning that I can't just seat on a chair and enjoy the relaxation, I need to get moving. I need to pull up my pants and grab my swords, as well possibly. Save the day, and get paid before something blows up. Don't you agree? If not, oh well. Because I'm a vigilante for hire who plays by his own rules, and is no fool. But only to my friends who can outwit me, any who. Let's see which naughty boys and girls that need a visit from little old me."**_

* * *

 ** _Sherwood-Night time_**

Right outside of the kingdom that King Richard looked over, was a supply building where it was considered abandoned along the lines of being completely empty. However, within it was that of several men in clothing. As well it being black and purple clothing, they were rogue knights as well being best represented as forces from the former sheriff of Nottingham. Leading them was a male who had the same exact clothes like the sheriff, only he had a crossbow on his back as well a eye patch. Whistling to his men, several of them walked to him as well showed a crate full of explosives and gun powder.

"Excellent, the old man is right now attending a meeting with the stooges of Auradon. We're going go in, plant these bombs by the treasury and blow up the walls. Will steal his gold and make a army that king John would be proud of."

He spoke as he as well the others had to be followers of the former greedy king. As the men planned on where the explosives would go, right by the bathroom was two guards as they were looking at their phones.

"Hey, you hear about Mal not being queen anymore? I knew the freak wouldn't last."

The goon speaking ill of the former queen of Auradon Mal, who gave it to Audrey so she could change her lifestyle and choose someone she actually loved. The guard on the right nodded, as well looked at the man's phone.

"Yeah, but at least it shows that this generation can't be trusted with being the new evil. That's why the boss is going to make a example, steal the kings gold. Raise a army and take over Sherwood."

Responding to that ever since the VK came, evil wasn't the same. It had begun weak, fragile as well unable to make people feel afraid when they heard the word. In which fell upon them as well other villains to continue the legacy of spreading said fear to the people. As they were talking about it, they heard of a sudden shaking. The two holding their weapons looked at the bathroom as the sound was coming from within.

"Maybe it's Carl, the guy did have chimichangas last night. Told him those things would destroy you.."

Before he could say anything, the door open wide from within making the two jump from shock. Looking inside, they didn't know what happen. Suddenly enough the shaking happened again as well that of the lights around them flickering. The boss, as well others saw this to which run down to see what was happening.

"Hey Sherif, I think we're not alone here."

One of the men asked sounding a bit scared, soon enough they heard some rustling above the rafters as well ceiling. The men aimed their crossbows up to the ceiling as well ready to open fire, along the lines of shooting whoever was here.

Sheriff: "Big mistake company here buddy, cause once we find you. We sending you packed up and ready for the vultures."

The boss spoke out seeing if the intruder would show himself, though as the men were trained on their surroundings. They heard a sudden drop of a pair of dice, turning behind them. The sheriff noticed how a pair of snakes came slithered out, as well then of the lights above them casting a shadow. The boss as well men looked to see someone making a shadow puppet of a dragon. To which it was Trickster, who was in his vigilante suit as well the one causing the frightening atmosphere.

Trick: "Hiya guys, sorry about the late puppetry. I was going do that when you got here, but the shadow thing came from Freddie and I thought I should try it out. Almost made that guy crap his pants."

Talking utter nonsense such as his reputation which involved this unkillable VK has begun, the sheriff merely chuckled as well pulled out his own custom crossbow with metal arrows.

Sheriff: "So, your the bastard of Oogie boogie eh? Not exactly what I thought when I heard about his son. Thought you be a bag of bugs."

Commenting at Trick's appearance, in which the orange skin Vk looked at his clothing along that of what he was wearing. To which he didn't get.

Trick: "Oh please, that's just a stereotype. As well that this beautiful look came from my mom. As well properly grown, to embarrass a bunch of d rank goons like you. As the possible fast food manager there quiver in fear."

Pointing out that he was more then what they heard from, the sheriff merely got upset as well fired a metal arrow straight through his chest. Trick, merely gasps as well moves back looking like he might die. The sheriff chuckled as he saw the Vk fall into that of some boxes. The goons laugh at the apparent dead Vk as they rushed over to see if he was there. Only to see something frightening, Trick's body was gone.

"Boss, he's not here. Just the arrow."

One of the men said being scared as well showing the arrow to the sheriff, this made the man angry as well ordered them to find him. However, there was a ominous feeling growing as they heard the doors locking around them. This had to be Trick as the sheriff ordered his men to search the place for him, along the lines of seeing the dice gone. They soon heard a spine tingling laughter as it was coming from Trick, who was going show them a bit of 'VK' hospitality.

Trick: " _Well, well, well, what have we here? Some new big bads being evil and all? Ooh, I'm really scared!"_

Speaking within the shadows as well giving them a fright, as they tried to look for him. They soon see Trick in several boxes as well with a hole in his chest, which came from the Sheriff's arrow.

Trick: _"So you're the Joe's that's going make everybody afraid? ha ha ha!"_

Mocking them as his hole begun to heal quickly, the sheriff getting frustrated. Orders his men right at him with swords out, to which Trick merely flips over them as well avoids their sloppy attacks while continuing his song.

Trick: _"You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my eyes. You're jokin' me, you gotta be, these can't be the right guys."_

Enjoying his foolish play with them as he covered his eyes towards some of the men, in which his palms open showing his yellow eyes. As well scared them by making the eyes blink towards them as Trick continues to make them afraid.

Trick: _"Their smelly, there ugly. I don't know which is worse, I might just split a seam now if I don't die first."_

Laughing as he throws them two fake eyeballs, one of the men looks at them which it explodes in their faces. They get covered in that of webbing as well making them panic. Trick, notices a few men getting ready to fire some arrows as the Vk simply spins to them.

Trick: _"When I'm around and I when say I 'There's trouble close at hand'. You'd better pay attention now 'cause I'm the Trickster."_

Explaining they were all in danger, as he uses one of their small daggers to cut their strings. Most of the crossbows quickly broke apart, they turned to Trick as he steps back and clears his throat.

Trick: _"And if you aren't shakin'. There's something very wrong. 'Cause this may be the last time you hear the my Boogie song."_

As he whistles to his pockets which calls upon several bugs, flys as well other insects that could fly. They soon swarm around the group as well try to avoid not getting bitten. In which Trick, moves his hands around like if he was a maestro.

Trick: _"Woah, Woah, Woah, Oh, I'm a Oogie Boogie boy!"_

Orchestrating the bugs to attack the men, this lead to the sheriff to have his men get some axes. As the Vk continued his music, he felt a ax hitting his back by someone. Turning his head to see the man, Trick merely shows a sadistic look as well removes the ax from his back.

Trick: _"Well, if I'm feelin' antsy and I've nothin' much to do. I might just cook a special batch, of snake and spider stew."_

He spoke along spinning the axe that was stabbed into his back, as well spinning the ax to the men which made them move away. Either tripping them to the ground, or fearing to cut off one of their body parts. He looks at a big goon in which he merely drops the axe as well places his hands behind his back.

Trick: _"And don't you know the one thing, that would make it work so nice?"_

Asking the man as well skipping to him in a rather creepy manner, along the lines of scaring him. Quickly moving to the sides, the man looked around to try and find Trick. Only to get his stomach slapped by Trick's hand as well rub it a couple of time.

Trick: _"A roly-poly big fat goon to add a little spice!"_

Giving him a answer, as well wearing a set of metal jaws making the guy move back. Dropping to the ground, Trick merely stalks him as well acting like a shark trying to chomp in him.

Trick: _"Woah, Woah, Woah, Oh, I'm a Oogie Boogie boy!"_

He spoke as well throwing the pair of metal jaws onto the man's leg, making him scream as well run away in fear. Suddenly he see's a arrow flying passed him which hit's the side of the wall, turning to see the sheriff now angry. The eye patch man soon fires a barrage of arrows right at the Vk, as Trick merely runs away allowing the man to hit some boxes.

Sheriff: _"You better beware of what you say, your surrounded all around. I hope you ready for a blast cause this one is going be your last."_

Adding his own lyrics as well getting right to the point, soon enough he loses sight of Trick and looks around for him. He hears a whistle which the sheriff turns quick and fires off a arrow at one of his men sending him out of the window. Behind him was soon Trick, who was holding a stick as he spins it around like a baseball bat.

Trick: _"Ha! You're jokin', you're jokin'. I can't believe my ears, would someone shut this fella up? I'm drownin' in these guys tears."_

Laughing at the guy he shot, along of hitting the sheriff in the back sending him into a chair. The man looked shocked at how he came behind him without making a sound, along of how he threw the stick out of the window making it break on impact.

Trick: _"It's funny, I'm laughing. You really are too much..."_

'Complementing' him on how he made Trick laugh, as well walks to him and seats on his lap like if he was Santa Clause. To make sure this adult didn't move, Trick removed his mask showing his face. The Sheriff looked rather horrified along that Trick's face, that was covered in scars, scratches as well looked like that of a burn victim.

Trick: "And now, with your permission I'm going to do my stuff."

He stopped singing as well looked at the Sheriff with his yellow eyes, like if they were from a black cat. They were trained on him as well glared into the adult's one eye, making the Sheriff not know what this lunatic was going to do.

Sheriff: "What are you going to do?"

Trick: "I'm gonna do the best I can sexy."

Answering him rather sweetly along that of kissing his forehead, which suddenly behind the two was that of reinforcements. The sheriff's men rushed in like if they were police with swords in their hands as well letting out a war cry. Trick groans annoyed like at how they ruin his special moment to which he had to improvise, putting his mask back on. He flips right off of the eye patch criminal and landed behind the men. Smiling underneath his green and orange mask, he goes behind his back and pulled out two long swords as well aims them at the reinforcements as they charge Trick.

Trick: _"Woah! The sound of swords clashing, it's music in the air! 'Cause I'm a reckless' Boogie boy and I never want to play fair."_

He sung towards them as well hitting his blades towards the men, Trick moved rather spontaneous along the lines of getting the upper hand of the men. The reinforcement didn't know how to handle this type of movement, as well that Trick's swords were able to cut their weak weapons. Along that he added some kicks that sent the men to the ground as well giving them broken noses.

Trick: _"It's much more fun, I must confess. When lives are on the line! Always mine of course because I'll survive, want to try it out with yours?"_

Turning to a man who was shaking at him, as well dropped his sword along putting his hands up not wanting to fight Trickster. Before he could say anything, the Sheriff got so angry with this brat. Lifted him into the air as well spins him around like if he was a rag down as well placing his anger onto the orange skin Vk.

Sheriff: _"You started to get on my last nerves, time to bury you in a hole."_

Continuing to sing as his men looked at how he was using Trick as a stress doll, while for the Vk. Merely laughed at how fast he was going, along that he was getting dizzy.

Trick: _"Oh, brother, you're something. You put me in a spin!"_

Thinking of a good response for this move he didn't anticipate this attack, in which the man threw the Trickster into several boxes as he crashed into them. Grabbing his large crossbow, he orders his men to get their weapon as well corner the monster.

 _"You aren't comprehending, the position that you're in. It's hopeless, you're finished. You haven't got a prayer!"_

They all sang to Trick that was within the boxes, pointing all their arrows and swords right at the Vk. They soon see a rather startling sight, Trick holding a match that was lite along that of what he smashed into was the explosive powder. In which they see that around him, Trick's bugs that he had early had made a trail that lead behind Trick so the Oogie boy could drop it.

Trick: _"Cause I'm wicked boogie boy. and you ain't going nowhere!"_

Saying that sentence with a grim like tone, the sight of him blowing up and taking them all with him. Caused the sheriff as well the others soon rushed towards the door as they tried to break out. Trick, merely shrugs his shoulder and drops the lite onto the trail of gun powder.

Trick: _"Oh I'm the Oogie boogie boy! The Oogie boogie boy.."_

He sang in a joyful like tone as well walking towards the panicking men, while for most of them. Saw the spark of fire follow the path of gun powder, as well heading to the boxes of different explosives. All this and Trick continuing to walk towards them as well putting his swords away, along creeping upon them acting like a predator.

Trick: _"The Oogie, boogie, boy!"_

Holding the note as well causing the sheriff and his men to scream in fear, along that with the added weight of all of them. Caused the door to fall right onto the ground outside, as well Trick opening his arms wide as well waiting for a massive finale. Except nothing happen, Trick turned his head to look behind the building to see nothing blowing up or anything being consumed on fire.

Trick: "Where's my boom? I need a boom, I've practiced all week on my Boogie song and I need a boom!"

Acting like a drama queen as well stomping his foot on the ground getting upset, this made the Sheriff as well his men make a break for it. However before they could escape from the masked psycho, they all suddenly freeze within seconds as well that their bodies. Stood there unable to lift a arm or leg, only their eyes were able to move. To which, they saw someone coming out of the shadows. Eyes glowing green, as well that of a pair of hands being shown. It was Mal, who came out wearing a rather fetching uniform. It was both leather as well able to keep her figure well shown, it had dark purple and green along the sides as well had that of a familiar appearance to her first set of clothing as well the one when VK day happened. Also around a fur type neck around her as well having dark purple gauntlets. Her belt had a symbol of Maleficent's dragon symbol, as well connected to it her spell book.

Mal: "Your seriously, in big trouble you know."

The purple haired girl told him sounding upset herself as Trick, merely chuckled nervous like as well rubbed the side of his head.

Mal: "You said that you'd take care of the house. When me and Evie came back, it was covered in dirt as well the grass growing to much."

Trick: "Yes, I know. And that I'd cook you two a dinner and dessert, but I got call about these numb skulls trying to blow up some rich guy's castle and I came by. You know I'd take care of my queens, right?"

Answering her comment as well walking over to Mal since he was now dating her, which was a massive step in their lives. Especially after the struggle of deciding how her life wanted to be. Mal wanted it to be with someone who understood her in the beginning, which was Evie of course since they were best friends. Trick, was along in the mix as well given her a lot of attention as well time for her to relax. Mal, herself could see Trick being nice and sweet to her, along being innocent, however it wasn't working.

Mal: "Really? Does that explain why you didn't call me to help out, especially when you were going to blow up a building."

Being a bit assertive as well pointing behind him, to which the Oogie boy realized why the building didn't blow up. Mal, used a special to stop the spark from detonating the gun powder as well the rest of the explosions. Breathing in, he turns to Mal as her face changed from that of being upset to relief as he was fine.

Mal: "We're working together right? As well handling things much, less explosive. Besides, you did want to try and spend time together right?"

She soon teased him in a wicked manner as well slowly gliding her index finger underneath his neck. The masked Vk merely shakes his leg like dog at how he loved that, when she and Evie did that to him. He was a loyal monster to them and them alone. Mal stops making Trick upset as she soon gathers the frozen men up as well conjures a rope that ties them up together.

Trick: "Yeah, I did say that. But I wanted you and Evie to enjoy each others company, as well that we have things to do since nothings happen since no big bad tried to attack us."

Responding that since the three started living with each other, everything has been rather dull. Along the lines of nothing exciting happening. Mal, herself noticed as well had mixed feeling about it. On the one side it was good since she didn't need to feel so stress about saving Auradon, along having to lose control of her magic. And bad seeing that she still needed to learn more about her heritage, seeing how she was half Asgardian.

Mal: "Yeah, maybe I can practice on you once we get home. Just, right after Evie possibly tries and punishes you. Also, we're splitting the money."

She said with a smirk as Mal speaks a spell causing the men to follow her to where they were needed to be taken. Trick, merely chuckled as well wrote a message for anyone to call the authorities to take this stuff away.

Trick: _"Mal and Evie, wicked queens of my life. Both nice as wel hard on me when I'm bad, oh Chernabog how I love them."_

Issuing the fact that although those two would give him a rather menacing look as well talk like their mothers, he couldn't help but love them more. From Evie's charming looks as well intellectual fashion sense, to Mal's wicked personality and tough attitude. He was lucky that the two were in his life, though he wish he could do more then just be here in Auradon, there had to more.

 ** _Evie's 4 hearts_**

It was night time at the cottage as well of it being right now occupied by none other then Evie, Jay and Carlos who were right now enjoying some dinner together. It was suppose to be a group dinner, but Mal left to go grab Trick due to him occupied.

Carlos: "I'm still surprised at how you've been accepting Trick's lifestyle E. I thought by know he'd change or something."

The white haired VK stated since this was true, Trick hadn't stop with being a hired vigilante let alone not stopping wearing the suit. Evie, merely smiled as well looked outside at the full moon seeing if he and Mal be coming back.

Evie: "Yeah, but still we have a agreement. For every job he takes, he has to try out a suit I make for my clients. And you know he can't say no to me."

Smiling at herself rather gleefully which the boys nodded seeing how it was true, Trick with all his skills let alone ability to not die. Couldn't resist Evie, she was like the only one that could tame him. Soon enough the door opened showing both Mal and Trick from a long walk, as well the Oogie smiling to his friends as he removed his mask. Jay, almost gagged a bit seeing how as he was maturing. His face was somehow getting more grosser.

Jay: "Sorry man, but your face is almost getting the same look as your step dad."

Bringing up that it was true, they had been getting bigger as well stronger. Trick, noticed himself in the mirror as he almost looked like his step father from the other world. Though he smiles as it sure enough made him look much more perfect, in his mind.

Trick: "Well duh! My mamma gave me half of his soul. So it's no wonder I got this face, as well his personality to have a amazing girlfriend such as Evie and Mal!"

Saying it with no fear as well looking at Evie, who was right now a bit upset with him for going out without telling her. As well how he promised to take care of the house, Trick merely held his hands for that of forgiveness looking at her with a pouting face.

Evie: "That would work if you were little, as well less deranged. But, you still owe me for not promising to look after the house."

Kissing his forehead as the Oogie smiled as he picked her up making her laugh, Mal. Walked over to the boys as well greeting them as she seats down with them.

Mal: "Glad to see the old gang together, as well just in time for summer."

Smiling to them all as this was true, summer was the best time for things to happen. Let alone possibly adventures to happen, which they all nodded as Trick nodded as he had quite the surprise for the gang in the coming weeks. Though for right now, he merely acted like a stable boyfriend in which seats down with the others as well are his food. Along possibly thinking of a way to repay Evie for forgiving him for going on a job.


	52. Ep 52-Going to heroes for advice

_**Trick Pov:**_

 _ **"So you can see I'm still doing my whole business of being a masked VK for hire, but hey. It's the USA! We all make money in our own special ways, some being a good business person that sells castles to royal families as well of singing utensils can do a live show just for the sake of entertainment. What I'm saying I'm the best at what I do, though right now it's gotten a little out of hand. As you well not saw I almost blew up a building, kind of extreme but hey. The guys were going over throw a king or something, always fun to be bad for once. Though I'm getting punished by my fair Evie, not in the fun way if your thinking about it! But in, helping out Harold's new heroes team. And I know what your thinking, 'But aren't doing alright without your reckless behavior as well wicked bug self?' Well I'd say yes, but Evie want's me to go over and see if they need help. As well possibly teach me how to handle a situation, and to do that. I need to team up with the demigod boy scout. Great, I'd rather just scrub a well and wear a dress then work with the 'New Heroes'."**_

* * *

 _ **Outside of the enchanted forest**_

Right on the edge of the forest was that of a construction site, it was suppose to be the new neighborhood site for the villains from the isle of the lost. Though right now it was going threw a serious 'construction' change. A menacing cyclops was right now terrorizing the sight as well destroying most of the construction vehicles as well making a complete mess, the only ones that were handling this situation was the New Heroes. Harold's own team which had been train from Auradon prep to handle these situations, for months they had train to handle problems as well making sure nothing was destroyed. The cyclops, was right now lifting a set of bricks from the ground as well about to throw it.

"Hey fella!"

Spoke a rather high as well excited like tone which came zipping around like a green blur, which was Penn pan. The son of Peter pan, who was right now buzzing around the giant making the cyclops making it drop the bricks on his head. The pointy ear teen chuckled as well continued to pester him as well watch how he caused the creature to lose his temper.

Penn: "You always think lighter when your doing something exciting."

Making a witty comeback for the cyclops as the enraged monster tried to swat at the flying teen, though on the side lines was Harold and Ruby. Who were right now seeing if they would find a good spot to stop him, Ruby. Focusing her hair, she sends her golden strands right towards it's legs. The cyclops noticed it as well tried to get out of the hold, however Harold rushed over to help his girlfriend out.

Harold: "Alright, now pull!"

He asked as the two pulled the strong length of hair across the cyclops feet to the ground, where it could feel his body coming down. Though as it did so, the cyclops let out a menacing roar as well slams the ground hard. It caused the two heroes to lose their balance as well drop to the ground, it did it again only to cause several rocks fly right at them like if they were projectiles.

Ruby: "Harold!"

Shouting to her boyfriend as the demigod protected her from the incoming rocks as well other objects, they broke on impact with his back as well that he protected her. Though the rocks continued to flew until someone was hit by them along breaking his arms, the two look to see who got hit as well were surprise to see who it was.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?"

Spoke a familiar voice which was none other then Trick, who was in his uniform along having his arms bent in the wrong way from how the rocks hit hit. The costumed boy noticed it as well snapped them back into place, along with making sound which made the two cringe.

Trick: "There's a big toga drop out giant here and you two are cuddling? I'm hurt you didn't invite me."

Acting like his usual self as he pulled out his two swords as well rushed right towards the cyclops, both Harold and Ruby were surprised at this arrival as they got back to fighting off the giant. Across the sides was Artie, the son of Arthur Pen dragon as well rushing from behind the giant. Spinning his Excalibur sword, he slams it to the ground causing it to shake. The cyclops noticed as well leapt in the air, only for Trick to be caught by it as well lose his balance.

Trick: "Seriously Artie? Why didn't you just..."

Before he could say anything to the prince, he was soon stomped on by the cyclops as well making it angry. Trick, on the bottom merely got angered by this as well saw how the cyclops lifted his feet to see Trick. Along noticing that the green wearing VK, pulling out a bullet ant right into his eye making the mono eye cyclops move back yelling in rage.

Artie: "Sorry! That was my bad."

Apologizing to him along avoiding the blind cyclops from stomping on him, as this was happening. The giant grabbed that of a metal support beam as well started swinging it around like if it was a baseball bat. Artie, keeping his stance ducked from the attacks as well used his sword to chop the beam into pieces as well got kicked by the cyclops.

Harold: "Jordan!"

Shouting out her name as well seeing from the sidelines, was Jordan. The daughter of the Genie' turning into that of a baseball glove and catching him, placing the prince down she turns back into her normal self. Which was her wearing a uniform that showed off her own genie style as well her in that of blue skin.

Jordan: "I've just made sure that no one would come here, as well find you guys not done with it? What's happening?"

The genie girl asked as well noticed a wild like laughter, which came from none other then Trick. Who was right now riding on the cyclops like if it was a bull, let alone using a hammer trying to knock him off. Let alone put him down, the Oogie boy continued to do so as the heroes noticed how the vigilante continued to use any method to stop the cyclops.

Ruby: "He's seriously going cause more destruction then stopping it."

Stating it as well pulled out her frying pan, spinning it around as well getting ready. Harold, positions himself in a throwing stance as Ruby right towards the demigod by. As well leapt into his arms, which in a fast ball technique. Ruby let's out a rather strong war cry which the cyclops notices as well Trick, which he flips right off the giant. Soon enough, Ruby delivered a hard strike into the giant's face making the man almost dizzy. Landing on the ground in a graceful like manner, the five saw how the cyclops was about to fall down as well cause a lot of stuff to come tumbling down.

Jordan: "I got it."

Sounding a bit annoyed as she quickly changes herself into that of a giant pillow, catching the passed out cyclops fall. The genie girl soon places him on the ground softly as well to make sure nothing fell or collapsed. Harold, helped his teammate out along removing the cyclops off Jordan as the five were looking at a beaten cyclops right in front of them.

Harold: "Well, I could call that a successful defeat wouldn't you say?"

Smiling to his team, though they only looked at their leader with a upsetting look. As this was going well, until Trickster came here let alone ruin the fight. Trick, got up from the fall as well noticed how the cyclops was beaten.

Trick: "Ha! Not so big and muscular are ya?"

Mocking the beaten cyclops until suddenly, Jordan turned her hand into that of a fishing rod. Soon enough she reels him to them as well making the VK collapse on the ground staring at them. Artie as well Penn, helped up Trick as the Oogie dusted himself off as well looked at the group.

Harold: "What exactly are you doing here Trick?"

Asking him straight away as well the others wanting to know the reason behind this oddball visit, Trick merely open his arms out with a upset like expression as well pouting at them.

Trick: "What? Can't a guy who met you in a museum as well tried to fight you to the point of defeat. Visit you in your seriously in need of help?"

Acting like a rather cheerful like guy, though his demeanor as well personality didn't sway with them nor convince of that Trick came here to visit. The VK merely groans as well removed his mask which made the group gag a bit, seeing how they didn't exactly get use to seeing Trick's orange burnt face. Though only Harold and Ruby could get use to it, seeing how they first hand experience.

Jordan: "I think I know why your here, deals with a little incident in Sherwood?"

Showing a rather teasing smile which she looked up on her phone, everyone looked to see the news showing that of Trick and Mal. Who had stopped a rather dangerous incursion on the king of Sherwood, as well almost caused a building to explode.

Ruby: "Is Evie punishing you by having you come with us as well learn how to be a proper hero."

Figuring out since they were the best role models to learn on how to be heroes after they had all graduated in being heroes, let alone having been on missions that required their skills. Trick, was about to say something until Ruby gave a somewhat serious look with her green eyes. A look that her mother gave to Flynn when they first met, Harold on the side shock his hands to Trick warning him to not go around it and just admit it.

Trick: "Yeah, but she knows I'm a anti hero. Like Mal and the others, I don't see the major difference in us. Only that I can hurt people and put them in the hospital, while you guys beat them up and put in jail."

Stating basically the difference between himself along with the New Heroes. They looked confused at how he answered his own question, to which Artie walked over to his friend to possibly help him out.

Artie: "Trick, although you are a 'remarkable' type of hero. There are somethings that are needed in order to do your duty to the people. While your methods are, different. There are ways to improve it as well not get on the news."

Explaining it as well how that he should learn to be somewhat 'responsible' for what he does, though going threw Trick's mind was something else entirely. That if he had to be better at his job, then he didn't need to hand out with goodie heroes like Harold and the others. He would need to learn from another fellow vigilante, who was also considered possibly scary like but also could take care of themselves in certain situations. A smile, grew on Trick's face as he gives Artie a hug.

Trick: "Thank you future king of Camelot, and if you ever need my service. You know my number, I put it on the fridge at the house."

He spoke as well putting on his mask as well walking away from the group, to which they didn't understand what he meant let alone of his number being in the heroes in training building.

Trick: "You need a black light to see it!"

Yelling to them as he made tracks, as well leaving them to clean up this 'cyclops' problem that they had. Jordan, who had her hands on her hips merely rose her hand which got everyone's attention seeing how the genie knew something about this situation.

Jordan: "I usually visit the VK to do some online interviews so everyone in Auradon could still keep up to date with them, and right now. Trick's has become more unpredictable. Meaning, we should follow him. Like now!"

Insisting that losing sight of him along that with how he's been changing lately, let alone being much more like his suppose 'step' dad that she couldn't meet from the other world. Having the idea of how Trick could end up, they all decided to head after Trick. Though Penn, whistled to them stopping the group before they could leave the giant cyclops on the ground around a destroyed construction site.

Harold: "Right, good thinking. After we drop our friend off, we go Boogie boy hunting."

Advising that they should take care of their unconscious friend, let alone follow after Trick. Seeing how someone like him could start some trouble, or find trouble since that with everything seemingly calm down. There was always something bad in every corner, to which the only type of 'trouble' that could start, was by the Cabal.

* * *

 _ **Auradon City-Afternoon**_

In a small time like community, where most of the buildings as well streets and stores was modeled after Belle's village where she was growing up. Though it still had modern day appliances such as electricity, as well cars where they could still move around while keeping the style of a old school village intact. Though right now however was a bit different, at a nearby clothing store was a fur store being raided from the back. The ones doing this was La, daughter of the jaguar queen let alone a part of Mad Maddy's Cabal team.

La: "And you people call this 'fur'? It's fake! Their not even animals, I can smell the fabric off it."

Showing them that of a lion like coat, which was that of fake fur let alone that of the material being that of fabric and silk. The owner, was a man who was tied up let alone terrified of the VK teen. While she didn't look like a threat, her claws as well animal attitude said otherwise as the man didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, but King Adam and Belle made rules against having real fur coats. There's nothing I can.."

Pleading to be reasonable to her, La merely roared at him with a jaguar like sound. Making the man afraid, La chuckled at him as well handed him the coats. Walking over to him with a sinister purr, her light blue eyes looked at him as well gliding her hands over his chin.

La: "Well, once me and the others take over Auradon. I'll make sure you get the sell the finest animal coats, maybe I'll make you my personal valet. Much better then selling it to these people."

Scaring him with her fangs, though it suddenly got interrupted by a rope coming down from the rooftop and wrapping her up. La, looked up as well get's suddenly pulled upwards to the rooftop where she lands right on the roof. Soon enough, she looked at who caught her which was Miley Skellington. Also known in Auradon as Holiday girl, the festive defender.

Holiday girl: "You'll have to pay for those coats you ruin. As well the rest of the clothing."

Informing her about the clothes that La had ruin, though the VK feline merely ripped off the rope as well flips upwards looking at the light skin stitched up girl. Letting out a angered yell, she tried to slash at Miley but the caped girl was able to move fast away from her.

La: "You seriously need to cut loose, cause this age of peace if weak! Mal failed when she fell in love with Ben, sure she could have taken the chance and turn him bad. Though soon enough her emotions got in the way, luckily Maddy is going change that."

Talking about how Maddy as well others who are in her gang, will be going to plan a full take over of Auradon. Though Miley, as well everyone else weren't going to let that happen. Soon enough, Miley took the advantage as well threw that of sparklers in her face making La blinded. Though for a bit as Miley just wanted to take her down in a harmless manner, however La did have that kind of personality. Her ears were able to listen to Miley's footsteps, flipping over to the masked girl's side La delivered a side kick towards her legs making her collapse.

La: "dirty trick, I like that. Though I don't need eyes, to hurt someone."

Unsheathing her claws as well ready to strike her, however before the jaguar girl could lay a hand on Miley. A flying rat was tossed right in front of her, this sudden surprise caused the VK to run back. Except that the rat was fake, let alone made out of rubber. The two heard a chuckle from the side seeing it was none other then Trickster. Who was holding a laughter as well couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of La freaking out.

Trick: "Ah man, sorry. I know that might be wrong on so many levels, however I thought it be perfect for just the occasion."

Explaining it to the two, as La merely noticed a steam pipe on the side. Rushing over to it, she ripped it right off as well hurled it towards Trick. Which the masked Vk dodged from the side, as well got ready for a fight. La kept her claws out, as well tried to slash him. Though Trick, knew how she moved let alone knowing how VK's fight. Cheating as well not playing fair, though for Trick he knew how to handle this.

Trick: "Let me guess, Maddy sent you here to start off the career of villainy? A bit stale if your going start at a clothes store."

Joking with her as La, merely let her anger guide her as well try to attack him. Though Miley, rushed over as well flipped over and pushed her to the side. Both Trickster and Holiday girl looked at the jaguar VK who moved back, seeing how that she was outnumbered.

La: "Well, a girl's got to start somewhere. Because this is the beginning, cause the Cabal will turn this whole country upside down."

Chuckling at the two, let alone moved back at the edge of the store. The jaguar VK merely leapt off as well made the two rush right over to see where she went, to which soon enough they saw now trace of La. The old man however, merely fidgeted a bit as he looked forward seeing that she must have ran across the woods to make her escape.

Holiday girl: "I had her."

Trick: "Yeah, 'sure' you did. But I came here to get some advice, let alone know how your able to do this. Without breaking property."

Responding to her as she could tell something was off, he'd never talk to her about being a vigilante. He started off this trend, to which the two walked over to the edge to seat down. Let alone talk as both masked heroes removed their masks to look at each other. So far he summed up about what happen, along with that the incident with the warehouse almost blowing up.

Miley: "It's just, whenever I do it. I usual care about other people's properties, let alone about what might happen. What do you do when you get hired for a job?"

Asking him since she never exactly learned about his assignments that he got hired for, let alone of what happened when he was on the job. Trick, merely chuckled at the mention to where he would possibly have to explain to Miley what he had done.

Trick: "Well, I mostly think of what type of weapons I bring. As well that of the person who hired me, plus whenever I meet the people who might try and kill me. If they could, along about who I hurt first. As well, maybe even what I could take from them."

Briefly summarizing how his jobs would go, as well not looking so surprised to where when he looked at Miley. She was surprised herself, let alone that there was a lot of things to do if he wanted to possibly, try to be like Miley. Though, there might be more to this.

Miley: "Are you sure it's how you work? Or, something else?"

Feeling like his methods, although dangerous wasn't it. It had to be at home, as well coming from Evie as Trick couldn't lie. There was more to it, as well her being involved with it. The Halloween VK, merely sighs as well nodding at her.

Trick: "Yeah, it's just. I respect my girlfriend's talents as well jobs. Though, I just want Evie to join with me. See how exciting it is, to hurting bad guys. Using pointy things as well letting out, a truly wicked side."

Showing a rather scary smile, which was like Miley's father. Though, Trick quickly stops as he didn't want to make her scared, though Miley nodded seeing what the issue was.

Miley: "Well, maybe she wants your attention. You two have been busy, her with the clothes she has been making. As well you handling the dangers, maybe. You two as well Mal could find a way to have some time together."

Thinking of something that the three could do together, let alone that might be beneficial to them all. As Trick merely fist bumps with her, they were interrupted by Harold and the New Heroes. Who arrived in a rather dramatic like manner to the rooftop, as well looking at the two vigilantes who were out of their masks as well looking at the heroes.

Penn pan: "Hang on, Miley is Holiday girl? Huh, to think you know.."

Before he could still be surprised, Trick gave him a look of him not going to share this secret to anyone. The pointy ear boy nodded not going share this, as well that Trick pointed his thumb to the back where the old man was still there who needed to be free. Harold, issued his friends to help out as well figure out what happen here.

Trick: "You seriously got to teach those teammates of yours 'timing'. Don't you and Ruby have that on your date nights?"

Teasing Harold making Miley laugh a little, while the demigod sigh at his response. Let alone seat by the two, seeing that he will never change. Though for the Oogie VK, he was going figure out this situation with his love. By any means necessary, even if he had to do something dramatic for her to prove Evie he be a good, as well insane boyfriend to her.

* * *

 _ **Trick here, happy to say that. You, are, all, amazing! As well that me, the whole series and the author. Are truly great full for you sticking with me, cause let's face it. Auradon is always full of excitement and needs someone to spice it up, so always be wicked and yourself. And stick around, cause I got a feeling the Cabal want to get into the spotlight, like I'm going let them take it. Cause that spot, has my face covered it. See you in your nightmares.**_


End file.
